


Побег

by batueka



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batueka/pseuds/batueka
Summary: При просмотре сериала иногда хотелось, чтобы Джесси забил на всех и просто уехал, как он несколько раз порывался. Попыталась описать, что из этого вышло)





	1. Глава 1

До прибытия поезда оставались считанные минуты. Нервно щёлкая зажигалкой и щуря на солнце голубые до синевы глаза, Джесси пытался придумать, как заставить себя успокоиться. К его удивлению, в памяти всплывали сцены далёкой давности, когда мать перед рождением Джейка читала книги о том, как правильно действовать, чтобы малыш родился быстро и без каких-либо проблем. Уже в то время у Джесси начали закрадываться подозрения, что его видимо в этот дом подкинул какой-то бухой и безответственный аист под кайфом, иначе зачем матери было читать что-то о родах, если она уже имела опыт с ним? Очевидно, сей опыт показался ей настолько неудачным, что требовалась дополнительная теоретическая информация. Так вот, она вдохновенно зачитывала абзацы, в которых советовали определённый способ дыхания, позволяющий расслабиться и снизить боль. Как конкретно там было-то?

\- Внимание-внимание, объявляется посадка на поезд, следующий по маршруту Альбукерке - Санта-фе. Просьба пассажирам проследовать на 8 путь. Пожалуйста, не забывайте свои личные вещи, и приготовьтесь предъявить ваши билеты.

Тяжело сглотнув, Джесси размял шею, засовывая зажигалку в карман безразмерной толстовки, и поднялся на ноги с лавочки ожидания. Сейчас у него ещё был шанс передумать, вернуться в машину и поехать домой, чтобы утром явиться в лабораторию, как ни в чём не бывало. Конечно, он не такой конченный дебил, как думают все вокруг, и не стал оставлять машину прямо рядом с вокзалом, придётся ещё навернуть круг по чудесному вечернему Альбукерке, гори этот проклятый город синим пламенем, но возможно эта прогулка пойдёт на пользу его "насквозь прокуренным мозгам" (эта мысль была озвучена внутренним голосом мистера Уайта).

Потому что всё равно ведь найдут. Найдут, притащат за ошейник, как бешенную бродячую собаку тащат на живодёрню, и на сей раз мистер Фринг, его ледяные акульи глаза и канцелярский ножик придут за его шеей. По спине пробежала ледяная дрожь, а пустой желудок сжался в маленький комочек, пытаясь прижаться к другим органам ради моральной поддержки. Но какие оставались альтернативы?

Дом тёти... Его дом. Это место отражало и символизировало собой всё то дерьмо, что с ним случилось за последнее время. Такой чистый и уютный, пахнущий тётушкиными пирогами и её любовью, дом сначала постепенно заполнился запахом лекарств, старости и приближающейся смерти, затем метамфетаминовыми клубами, ибо больше никто не мог с укоризной глядеть на племянника и пытаться наставить его на путь истинный, а дым был единственным средством заполнить эту зияющую пустоту. И как будто уже это было недостаточно плохо, смерть вернулась туда повторно, на сей раз во всём своём отвратительно телесном и дурнопахнущем куболитрами химикатов величии. Казалось, она впиталась в поры самого Джесси, как иначе было объяснить, что потом смерть выползла за пределы дома, и начала преследовать его буквально везде, пока наконец его собственные руки не стали проводником её ледяного дыхания.

Возвращаться туда сейчас было всё равно что возвращаться в собственную могилу. И хотя временами Джесси казалось, что жизнь ему больше не нужна, какая-то часть души продолжала трепыхаться и не хотела принимать такой вердикт. Именно эта часть сегодня, после того, как он проснулся в очередной раз с раскалывающейся на части головой, далеко за полдень, велела ему подняться на ноги, запихать в рюкзак пару футболок, трусов и носков, взять несколько рулетиков недавно возвращённых ему Майком денег (брать всё было бы слишком подозрительно), и поехать сюда, в нелепой надежде всё-таки обмануть повисшее над ним проклятие. Сбежать. Возможно, хотя бы тогда то, что постоянно сжимает в груди его сердце, немного ослабит когти.

\- Внимание, посадка на поезд, следующий по маршруту Альбукерке - Санта-фе заканчивается через пять минут. Просьба пассажирам проследовать на 8 путь. Пожалуйста, не забывайте свои личные вещи, и приготовьтесь предъявить ваши билеты.

Пинкман вздрогнул, закинул рюкзак на плечо, и почти бегом поспешил последовать туда, куда велел приятный женский голос. "Ты не в состоянии следовать даже самым простым, элементарным инструкциям", - снова ожил в голове голос мистер Уайта.

\- Пошёл ты. Пошёл ты, мужик. Я больше тебе ничего не должен, - пробормотал Джесси себе под нос, пытаясь сориентироваться на территории вокзала, на котором никогда раньше не был, и чувствуя нарастающее волнение из-за того, что может не уложиться в оставшиеся пять минут. Надписи и цифры перед глазами слегка расплывались, сказывались последствия ежедневного (еженощного) принятия наркотических веществ в отсутствие нормального питания. Наконец ему удалось сфокусировать зрение, и увидеть заветную надпись "8 путь" рядом с указующей стрелочкой.

\- Ну чё, всё! Пока, сучары, йо, - мысленно подбодрил себя Джесси, и отправился настречу пугающе неопределённому будущему.

***

\- … чё-каво, сучара! Жди сигнала, - даже святого выбесил бы этот речетатив, если бы пришлось прослушать его несколько раз подряд. Терпение Уолта лопнуло ещё на первом. Да что там, он был в бешенстве ещё до того момента, как раздался первый гудок вызова.

\- Джесси, клянусь богом, если мне ещё раз придётся выслушать эту запись, я тебя задушу собственными руками как только увижу, ты меня понял?! Быстро возьми трубку, ты, мелкий кусок говна, где тебя носит! – захваченный гневом, Уолтер пока не переживал за то, что с Джесси могло что-то случиться. В гораздо большей степени он был уверен, что паршивец, несмотря на то, что был уже здоровым двадцатипятилетним лбом, прибегает к старой как мир детской уловке по вождению взрослых за нос, а именно рассчитывает на то, что пока они будут разбираться с его враньём, удастся получить желаемое.

Так, например, Уолтер с утра прочитал полученную посреди ночи смс, что Джесси сегодня будет в очередной поездке с Майком. Когда же он в бешенстве позвонил Эрмантрауту, чтобы высказать всё, что думает о таком длительном отсутствии напарника в лаборатории, то получил невозмутимый ответ, что, видимо, Уолтер что-то путает, потому что Майку Пинкман накануне сказал, что сегодня ключевой момент в завершении партии, и ему кровь из носу нужно быть в лабе. Оба задумчиво помолчали в трубку, несмотря на взаимную неприязнь, на краткий миг разделяя недовольство старшего поколения младшим, а затем Майк посоветовал попробовать вызвонить парня. Чем, собственно, мистер Уайт сейчас и пытался заниматься, оставляя одну гневную запись на автоответчике за другой.

Жаль, что его вдохновенные речи были обречены пропасть втуне, не дойдя до адресата. Отправив сообщение примерно десять минут спустя после того, как сел в поезд, Джесси подумал, что от телефона следует избавиться, вспомнив вечную паранойю Сола Гудмана, менявшего номера и телефоны как перчатки. И, недолго думая, тупо выкинул аппарат в окно. Вообще Пинкман рассчитывал, что ложь даст ему немножко больше временной форы, но он недооценил силу и глубину ревности своего бывшего учителя в отношении него и Майка. А также не подумал о том, что Майку станет известно о его отсутствии в лаборатории благодаря видеонаблюдению. Ну, Джесси никогда не полагал себя самым умным в этой песочнице.

Итак, в то время как Уолтер продолжал сходить с ума от бессильного гнева на нерадивого напарника, другой заинтересованный в прояснении ситуации с внезапно пропавшим Пинкманом человек уже подъезжал к дому парня. Далеко не в первый раз Майку приходилось переступать этот порог, но, честно говоря, в последнее время он начал надеяться, что больше повторять визиты не придётся. С тех пор, как Фринг распорядился брать парня с собой, и Джесси практически сразу начал проявлять явный интерес к тому, чтобы быть полезным и нужным, стало казаться, что мальчишка взялся за ум, по крайней мере, за его остатки. Завязал с наркотой, выставил наружу всех своих жутких и мерзких гостей-приживалок, даже навёл подобие порядка. Казалось, что необходимость в регулярном присмотре за малым начала отпадать. И вот посмотрите, стоило только немного ослабить внимание, как парень снова выкинул коленце.

Заходя внутрь, Майк на всякий случай держал наготове пистолет. Снаружи он не заметил ничего подозрительного, но именно осторожность позволила ему дожить до нынешних лет в первую очередь, поэтому Майк не собирался скидывать со счетов вероятность, что мальчишка нарвался на неприятности, и теперь эти неприятности могут поджидать любого, пожелавшего зайти внутрь. В доме было темно, тихо и достаточно чисто. В совокупности эти три фактора делали дом почти неузнаваемым, будто здесь обитал не Пинкман, а какой-то другой человек. Ни тебе граффити на стенах, ни цветомузыки, ни грохочущих колонок. Майк не мог уловить даже запаха курения мета или травки, на худой конец. Будучи определённым образом причастным к произошедшим переменам, мужчина испытал некоторое подобие прилива гордости, однако не позволил эмоциям развиваться дальше, сосредоточившись на текущем моменте.

Быстро оглядевшись во всех комнатах, в последнюю очередь Майк зашёл в спальню. Здесь царил наибольший бардак, отражавший, что основное время своего пребывания в доме Джесси проводил именно тут. Незаправленная кровать, разбросанные по полу одежда и пустые коробки из-под пиццы больше напоминали комнату подростка, которому явно не хватает твёрдой отцовской руки. Именно поэтому думать о Пинкмане, как о взрослом самостоятельном человеке не получалось ни у кого, даже предельно трезвомыслящему Майку, глядя на «напарника» по поездкам в пустыню постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что парню 25, а не 16. Особенно трудно было в это поверить в моменты, когда Джесси затевал излюбленные игры с палкой в моменты скуки. Что не так с молодёжью нынче? В его годы Майк чувствовал себя (и являлся таковым на самом деле) абсолютно уверенным в себе взрослым мужчиной, полностью отвечавшим не только за себя, но и за свою семью.

Среди всего хлама и хаоса, царящего в комнате, самого Пинкмана не обнаружилось. Заглянув в шкаф, где парень обычно держал свои деньги, Майк обнаружил, что сумка никуда не делась. Вздохнув, Эрмантраут извлёк из кармана мобильный, и набрал номер, не глядя на экран.

\- Тайрус, у нас проблема.


	2. Глава 2

От Санта-Фе было рукой подать до Лас-Вегаса, и первоначальный план Джесси заключался именно в том, чтобы побыстрее добраться до этого царства казино и отелей, человеческого муравейника, в котором любой легко сможет затеряться, не оставив особого следа. Когда-то очень давно, словно в другой жизни, они с ребятами сели в тачку Барсука, и, ни слова не сказав родителям, укатили в Вегас, просто чтобы посмотреть своими собственными глазами на жизнь, которую видели только по ТВ. Чтобы крутые тачки, огни большого города и роскошные тёлки.

Джесси тогда даже стянул пару сотен баксов у родителей, чтоб хватило и на бензин, и на хотя бы пару попыток сыграть в казино. Из-за этого было тяжело смотреть матери в глаза, ещё тяжелее было вынести, что родители никогда не говорили об этом вслух, лишь во взгляде читался молчаливый укор. Примерно такой же, как когда они просматривали табель школьных оценок. Как можно оправдаться, как можно хоть что-то объяснить, если тебя даже никогда ни о чём не спрашивают? Только молча принимают решение. Ставят сначала крест, а потом перед фактом, принося коробки для вещей и предлагая переехать к тёте на следующей неделе.

О самой поездке воспоминания сохранились крайне мутные и смазанные, как на нечётких снимках. Они были накуренными почти всё время, их не пустили ни в один приличный отель с казино, Барсук попытался утонуть в фонтанах Белладжио, после чего уже на окраине города они нашли самое отстойное и облезлое место с однорукими бандитами, где и расстались с последними оставшимися средствами.

Иными словами, закрывая глаза и думая о Вегасе, Джесси видел только размазанные пятна огней и слышал смех друзей в ушах, не более того. Но, если верить фильмам и ТВ-шоу, в той круговерти событий, который представлял собой Вегас, точно можно будет немного отсидеться, и потом двинуть в любом направлении, которое придёт на ум. В конце концов, на данный момент у Джесси не было настолько откровенных проблем с законом, чтобы его кинулись искать федералы, а руки Густаво Фринга просто не могут быть настолько длинными, чтобы достать его в любой точке страны, верно? Насчёт последнего парень сомневался, но пользоваться связями Сола отчаянно не хотелось, а других вариантов он не видел. Кроме всё ещё остававшейся возможности вернуться обратно, и сделать вид, что просто на несколько дней ушёл в загул.

Сойдя с поезда, Джесси вдохнул воздух Санта-Фе, объективно мало чем отличавшийся от воздуха Альбуккерке, но неуловимый оттенок свободы делал его свежее и слаще. Даже не хотелось тотчас забивать его сигаретным дымом, хотя пальцы уже нашарили зажигалку и пачку в кармане. Нужно было сразу же направиться к кассам, и купить билет для дальнейшего путешествия. Но в мысли Джесси вмешался детский плач, а затем уставший голос молодой женщины, пытающейся успокоить ребёнка:

\- Милая, я всё понимаю, я тоже устала, но я не могу одновременно нести тебя и наши вещи, мне тяжело, - обернувшись, Пинкман увидел, как темноволосая девушка склоняется поближе к девочке с двумя задорно торчащими хвостиками и покрасневшими от слёз глазами, сбросив на землю несколько на вид довольно-таки тяжёлых дорожных сумок. Решение о дальнейших действиях созрело в голове быстро, практически миновав осознанную деятельность мозга.

\- Эй, может, я помогу?

***

\- Нет, этот парень не подходит. Потому что я так говорю. Свяжись с Терри, у него был надёжный человек на примете. И тебе придётся помотаться по окрестностям вместо меня, - Майк позволил себе тяжёлых вздох, предупреждающий любые возможные возражения на другом конце телефонной связи. Хотя он знал, что их не последует, ведь прекрасно умел налаживать отношения со своими людьми, и имел достаточно чёткие (и реалистичные) представления о том, чего от них можно ожидать. В отличие от некоторых других вновь прибывших членов команды Гуса.

Казалось бы, Уолтер не был глуп, слишком молодым и наивным его тоже нельзя было счесть при всём желании. И, однако же, у него было словно бельмо на глазу, ровно по форме тощего мелкого наркомана Пинкмана, на которого нельзя было положиться, которого сложно было просчитать со всем этим до сих пор играющим в жопе юношеским максимализмом.

Самым поганым было то, что за время, проведённое вместе с Джесси по приказу Фринга, Эрмантраунт начал понимать, почему так. В парне была заложена какой-то невероятной силы притягательность. Стоило позволить себе посмотреть немного глубже, за очевидную завесу наркозависимости, глупости и наглости, как тебя словно обухом по голове огревало, и становилось сложно отвести взгляд от голубых глаз, или перестать слушать поток нелепостей, вылетавших изо рта. Он казался совершенно иным, непохожим на всех людей, с которыми Майк привык иметь дело за всю свою жизнь, словно дикий олень, внезапно появившийся посреди оживлённой магистрали большого города. И, как тот самый олень, мальчишка был просто обречён на какой-нибудь несчастный случай, не просто обречён – он буквально сам собирал из запчастей автомобиль, которому предстояло расплющить его при неизбежном столкновении.

Сжав руль своего бьюика, Майк даже на секунду подумал, что лучше бы парню оказаться где-то подальше от Санта-Фе к тому моменту, как он доберётся туда.

***

Раскладывая по прилавку открытки с наводящими тоску видами пустыни, Джесси насвистывал себе под нос популярную попсовую мелодию, которая прочно завязла в голове ещё со вчерашнего рабочего дня, и чувствовал себя… Хорошо. Не отлично, до полного счастья и безмятежности было безнадёжно далеко, возможно, даже недостижимо далеко. Но, последние пару дней, открывая глаза по утрам, он не чувствовал такого горького сожаления, что не умер во сне, и нужно продолжать влачить своё существование. Так что ему следует быть благодарным за то, как всё сложилось.

Мелоди, та самая девушка с ребёнком, которой он помог добраться с вещами до автобуса, оказалась очень милой, и, в ожидании отправки автобуса, позволила Джесси угостить себя чашечкой кофе, а малышку Софи – рожком мороженного. В процессе приятной ни к чему не обязывающей беседы выяснилось, что отец Мелоди является владельцем небольшого сувенирного магазинчика в Санта-Фе, и его последний помощник буквально на днях свалил в неизвестном направлении, прихватив с собой дневную выручку. Мужчина из-за этого сильно расстроился, и слёг, поэтому ей пришлось брать дочь, и возвращаться в родной городок, ухаживать за отцом и пытаться удержать на плаву его небольшой бизнес одновременно. И она не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, как сможет справиться с этими проблемами.

\- Так странно вываливать это всё незнакомому человеку, ты прости, я обычно так не делаю, - слегка нервно рассмеялась она тогда, стискивая руки вокруг пластикового стаканчика с кофе. – У тебя наверняка своих забот хватает.

\- Всё нормально, знаешь, я ходил в АА, так что в некотором роде привык к тому, что люди рассказывают… Разные личные штуки, - поздно сообразив, что хождение к анонимным алкоголиком это не то, в чём стоит признаваться сразу при первом знакомстве, Джесси прикусил губу, но девушка ответила облегчённой улыбкой, и он не мог не расплыться улыбкой в ответ.

\- А ты надолго в городе?

Вот так Джесси получил минимально оплачиваемую работу кассиром в сувенирном магазине вместо того, чтобы уехать дальше в Лас-Вегас. Было так глупо оставаться в непосредственной близости от Альбукерке, но отцу Мелоди пока не становилось лучше, и ей не удавалось найти в подручные кого-то ещё, к тому же ему так нравилось угощать конфетами Софи, что каждый день Джесси откладывал отъезд ещё на чуть-чуть, и так уже накопилась целая неделя. Пытаясь хоть как-то подстраховаться, он купил билет до Вегаса, чтобы навести на след потенциальных преследователей, и надеялся лишь на то, что просто никому в голову не придёт искать его прямо здесь, в двух часах езды от дома.

Прозвонил колокольчик, свидетельствующий о приходе посетителя, и у Джесси ёкнуло в груди, потому что магазинчик только-только открылся, и какому нормальному человеку придёт в голову вламываться в сувенирную лавку самого обычного, не особо туристического города? Но это оказалась выглядящая как раз совершенно нормально женщина, тут же затараторившая, не дойдя толком до прилавка:

\- Ой, молодой человек, доброе утро, слава богу вы открыты, нужно успеть до поезда! Обещала младшей сестре что-то привезти, мы здесь выросли, а я тут по работе, и совсем замоталась… - Джесси начал было дружелюбно улыбаться, вполне от души, потому что почему бы и не улыбаться в такое прекрасное утро? Но его взгляд упал поверх плеча потенциальной покупательницы, и зафиксировал, как на обочине притормаживает до боли знакомый автомобиль, который он бы никогда не спутал ни с каким другим, даже с аналогичным той же модели. В этой машине словно отпечатался дух её владельца, который (больше некому!) очевидно и сейчас находился за рулём.

Джесси прошиб холодный пот, сердце застучало где-то в горле, а взбудораженный голос женщины стал доноситься откуда-то издалека, звуча приглушенно и эфемерно. Не особо раздумывая над тем, как выглядит со стороны, он нырнул за прилавок за секунду до того, как открылась водительская дверь, и нога водителя опустилась на асфальт.

\- Молодой человек, что вы делаете? Вам плохо? – озадаченная женщина начала перегибаться через прилавок, всерьёз опасаясь, что сейчас ей придётся применять навыки оказания первой помощи, которыми она не особо владела. Но для Джесси она продолжала оставаться каким-то не до конца реальным объектом, движущимся и продолжавшим что-то говорить очень медленно, в то время как сам он оказался словно в другом измерении, где время текло совершенно иначе. И в этом состоянии у него было несколько бесконечных секунд, чтобы придумать, что делать, и как спасаться от Майка.

\- Молодой человек?

Голос над головой внезапно всё-таки прорезал искривлённое пространство и время Пинкмана, и прозвучал с пугающей ясностью.

\- А… Да, да, я в порядке, извините, я просто уронил кое-что. Послушайте, я… Мэм, сейчас в магазин зайдёт мой отчим, у нас с ним очень напряжённые отношения, и я… Знаете, он не одобряет, что я тут в магазине подрабатываю, но я просто пытаюсь заработать немного, чтобы… Чтобы можно было позвать Джейн на свидание. Вы не могли бы сказать, что никого не видели здесь? Не хочу с ним скандалить с утра пораньше, - запрокинув голову и состроив огромные, наполненные мольбой голубые глаза, Джесси взмолился всем богам, чтобы женщину тронула история Ромео-неудачника, да ещё и преследуемого злым отчимом, и она не стала выдавать его присутствие. При этом где-то на заднем плане сердце больно кольнуло воспоминание о Джейн – естественно, первое женское имя, пришедшее ему на ум, - но переполнявший кровь адреналин не особо располагал к погружению в тоску и страдание прямо сейчас.

Но звон колокольчика раздался прежде, чем Джесси успел получить подтверждение или возмущённый отказ от выполнения подобной просьбе, и ему оставалось только обречённо зажмуриться, всецело полагаясь на волю случая в виде решения незнакомки.

Он понятия не имел, как Майку удалось его выследить, но не чувствовал особого удивления. Естественно, у Майка были свои способы получения информации, и глупо было рассчитывать, что Джесси удастся обвести его вокруг пальца. Но, может, если у него получится сбежать сейчас, и добраться до вокзала или автобуса, ещё не всё потеряно.

Эти шаги Джесси тоже бы узнал, уже вне зависимости от наличия или отсутствия автомобиля рядом. Удивительно, насколько обостряется восприятие в стрессе, и какие детали способен улавливать человек, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. В жизни бы Джесси никогда не сказал, что может различать походку мистера Уайта, или звуки шагов Тайраса по верху лестницы в лабе, или тяжёлую уверенную поступь Майка, когда тот не собирался делать тайну из своего присутствия. А вот поди ж ты, может!

\- Доброе утро, мэм. Похоже, магазин только открылся, а продавца уже нет на месте, да? Наверняка кто-нибудь из нынешней молодёжи, ответственности никакой, зато забот от них не оберёшься, верно? – когда Майка разговаривал с женщинами, он звучал довольно галантно и обходительно. Совсем не те сухие интонации, которыми он в очередной раз объяснял Джесси, что нужно делать так, как он говорит, а не так, как Джесси кажется правильным. Потому что старших нужно слушать и уважать. Особенно тех, у кого пистолет. Последнего Майк не договаривал, но Джесси иногда умел читать очевидное между строк.

\- Да… Нет. Не знаю, я никого не видела, - женщина звучало явно несколько растерянно, но за это Джесси не мог её винить, ситуация, как ни крути, не стандартная, и не все люди являются прирождёнными лгунами. Внутри поднялась волна жгучей благодарности за то, что она всё-таки приняла его сторону, но говорить о спасении пока ещё было рано.

\- Знаете, вообще-то, не вся молодёжь так уж плоха, - вдруг решительно продолжила покупательница, в голосе которой появились нотки возмущения. – Мне кажется, не следует забывать, что мы все когда-то были молодыми, и совершали поступки, которые взрослым казались глупыми.

Джесси закрыл лицо руками, ожидая полный и неизбежный провал в ближайшие минуты. Майк, кажется, несколько удивился, поскольку в диалоге возникла немного неловкая пауза.

\- Вероятно, вы правы, но всё-таки некоторые глупости влекут за собой более серьёзные последствия, чем другие. В таком случае, роль взрослых – попытаться оградить от таких вещей.

\- Но не от влюблённости же! – судя по всему, женщина всплеснула руками.

\- Мэм, простите? Мне кажется, я не совсем понимаю, о чём идёт речь.

\- Да бросьте, тот мальчик сказал, что вы… Ой.

\- «Тот мальчик»? Значит, кто-то здесь всё-таки был?

Повисла ещё одна пауза, в ходе которой Джесси мучительно раздумывал, стоит ли подняться и прекратить происходящее, или лучше продолжать прикидываться ветошью и не отсвечивать до последнего, молча надеясь на какое-нибудь чудо типа метеорита, который упадёт прямо на бьюик Майка и отвлечёт его хотя бы на пару минут.

\- Слушайте, чтобы мальчик не сказал вам обо мне, я не собираюсь причинять ему никакого вреда. Нам просто нужно поговорить, как взрослым людям. Он вот-вот серьёзно испортит себе жизнь, и я просто пытаюсь этого не допустить. Не знаю, о какой влюблённости он вам наболтал, но у парня серьёзные проблемы с наркотиками, и моя обязанность позаботиться о нём.

\- Наркотики?? – ахнула женщина, и тут стало окончательно понятно, что все карты Джесси биты. Это был беспроигрышный аргумент, посильнее и поубедительнее, чем сочинённая на скорую руку сказка о любви, которой препятствует отсутствие финансов. – Ох, это просто ужасно, я не подумала, я… Простите. Боже, я же на поезд опаздываю!

Стук каблуков, замерший на несколько секунд, и торопливый шёпот: «Ваш пасынок за прилавком, не будьте слишком строги, мальчику наверное тяжело без отца…», и вновь возобновившийся, чтобы завершиться хлопком входной двери.

\- Джесси, «сынок». Вставай.


	3. Глава 3

Подниматься из-за прилавка мучительно не хотелось, но ещё меньше хотелось вынуждать Майка самого идти сюда, и тащить потом в машину за шкирку. Даже не потому, что это выглядело бы до крайности глупо и нелепо. Скорее просто не было смысла лишний раз злить человека, с которым ему предстояло теперь иметь дело, и которого он всё-таки, несмотря на полное нежелание видеть сейчас, уважал, и не хотел полностью терять иллюзию собственного достоинства перед ним.

Медленно, цепляясь руками за стойку позади, не совсем доверяя слегка подрагивающим от напряжения ногам, Джесси поднялся с пола, и, помедлив ещё пару секунд, повернулся лицом к Майку. Бросив быстрый взгляд на лицо мужчины, он почти сразу потупил глаза, испытав слишком острый прилив смущения и стыда, и уставился на свои снова ухватившиеся за прилавок пальцы.

\- Иди в машину, - будь на месте Майка сейчас мистер Уайт, Джесси уже бы получал хорошую словесную (а то и не только) порку за то, какой он никчёмный дебил, идиот и конченный наркоман. Подсознательно он почти желал этого, как действительно нашкодивший ребёнок ждёт родительского наказания, чтобы потом можно было выдохнуть с облегчением за исчерпанное (и тем искуплённое) чувство вины. Абсолютно бесстрастный голос Майка заставил его вздрогнуть и прикусить губу, порождая чувство страха, ещё большей вины и отчаяния.

\- Могу я... Мне нужно… Я должен предупредить, что ухожу.

\- В самом деле? – Майк скептически приподнял брови. – Значит, ты всё-таки понимаешь, что внезапное исчезновение причиняет неприятности? В машину, мальчик. Сейчас.

Спорить не хотелось, но ещё меньше Джесси нравилась мысль, что он подведёт Мелоди и её отца также, как их подвёл предыдущий чувак на его месте, а ведь они были неплохими людьми, и Мелоди поверила ему – хоть он и был незнакомцем с очевидно сомнительным прошлым. Неужели обязательно всё в жизни должно складываться так, чтобы он оставался сплошным разочарованием для всех, кто хоть немного положился на него?

Медленно передвигая ноги, Джесси выполз из-за стойки, и сделал пару шагов навстречу Эрмантрауту.

\- Слушай, пожалуйста, буквально одно смс, ничего такого, ты посмотришь, прежде чем я отправлю, - Джесси заставил себя посмотреть вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядами и вложить в свой всю силу просьбы. Он, конечно, искренне сомневался, что на Майка это сработает хотя бы вполовину также эффективно, как на недавнюю покупательницу, но надежда умирала последней. Зато, судя по встречному взгляду Майка, мгновенно и навсегда.

\- Давай телефон и в машину. Не заставляй меня повторять это ещё раз, - живо вспомнив первое знакомство, и поведение Майка после того, как его заставляют несколько раз произносить уже сказанное, Пинкман нарыл в кармане мобильный и обречённо протянул его мужчине.

Вновь прозвонил дверной колокольчик, заставив Эрмантраута обернуться ко входу в пол-оборота, не теряя из виду причину своего приезда, а Джесси расширить и без того распахнутые от переполнявших эмоций глаза.

\- Джесси, Джесси! Я тебе печенье принесла! – стремительно ворвавшись в магазин, девочка подбежала к парню, радостно подпрыгивая. – Там мама напекла! А ты мне дашь конфет? А это кто? Здравствуйте!

\- Привет, малышка, - вполне дружелюбно отозвался Майка, пока Джесси нервным резким движением наклонился к девочке, схватив за плечи и не до конца осознанно пытаясь закрыть её собой от Майка. В голове правда тут же мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, стоило бы наоборот, чтобы она не могла увидеть и запомнить лицо, но полный обожания взгляд ребёнка устремился ровно ему в глаза.

\- Софи, ты что тут делаешь??

\- Конфеты? – неуверенно переспросила она, не очень понимая, отчего её новый лучший старший друг так странно себя ведёт. – И печенье, я же говорю!

\- Слушай, ты должна сейчас же вернуться к маме, хорошо? Передай ей, что мне пришлось уехать, я… Мне очень жаль. Стой! Вот! – откинув крышку с небольшой плетёной корзинки, в которой девочка принесла печенье, Джесси закопошился в своей многокарманной и многоскладчатой одежде, и накидал поверх печенек несколько туго свернутых денежных пачек. Захлопнув крышку, он высыпал в свободную руку девочки несколько леденцов всё из тех же безразмерных карманов. – Иди, Софи, хорошо?

\- Ты уезжаешь? – глаза девочки медленно, но верно начали наполняться слезами.

\- Я ненадолго! Просто маме передай, хорошо? Кто-то же должен присмотреть за магазином, да? – ложь вышла легко и непринуждённо, хотя и камнем легла на сердце. Каждая лишняя секунда этого разговора заставляла сердце Джесси биться всё чаще и чаще от бешенного притока адреналина. Он боялся даже шевельнуться с намёком на оглядку в сторону Майка, искренне надеясь лишь, что его внутреннее чутьё относительно этого человека говорит правду, и он не станет причинять вред ребёнку. Да ему и не с чего ведь, верно? Джесси может раздавать свои деньги, куда угодно, тем более что он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что после этой последней выходки тратить их ему самому уже не придётся. И ребёнок уж точно не сможет свидетельствовать о похищении молодого парня из магазина средь бела дня, если будет знать, что парень уехал вполне себе добровольно.

\- Ну ладно... Я передам, - девочка начала было переводить недоумевающе расстроенный взгляд за плечо Джесси, но он быстро развернул её к двери, слегка подтолкнув.

\- Давай, иди! До завтра!

Открытие двери вызвало ещё один перезвон колокольчика, а затем в магазине повисла непродолжительная тишина.

\- Машина, Джесси. И это точно последняя просьба.

***

Уткнувшись лбом в окно автомобильной дверцы, Джесси изучал мелькающий за ним пустынный пейзаж, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что возможно это последние виды природы в его жизни. С тех пор, как они сели в машину, Майк не проронил ни слова, поэтому оставалось только догадываться, что именно его ожидает. Станет ли мистер Уайт вступаться за него на сей раз? И будут ли его слова иметь хоть какую-то значимость для мистера Фринга? С одной стороны, он бросил всех. С другой, он ведь не пошёл в полицию или к конкурентам, верно? Не совершил ничего непоправимого, или приносящего ущерб. Но как знать, что думают обо всём этом другие люди.

\- Как ты меня нашёл? – несмотря на стойкие подозрения, что Майк точно не станет отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, Джесси больше не мог выносить повисшую в автомобильном салоне тишину, и не рисковал тянуть руки к радио.

Ответом была всё та же тишина, нарушаемая только размеренным шуршанием шин о дорогу. Джесси не удивлён тому, что не получает никакой словесной реакции, и всё же косится одним глазом на мужчину за рулём. За количество проведённого совместно времени можно было уже убедиться, что Майк не из разговорчивых, но в молчании конкретно сейчас чудится более зловещий смысл, мол, зачем в принципе разговаривать с живым мертвецом, только языком попусту молоть.

\- Я ведь купил билеты в Вегас, знаешь. По карте. Думал, ты… Будут там искать, - нервничая, Джесси кусал губы и растирал кончики пальцев, продолжая бросать проверяющие взгляды на Майка. – Вообще, почему именно ты? Я думал, ты более важная шишка. Типа, ну, для серьёзных дел.

Майк по-прежнему даже бровью не повёл, и внутри засвербело желание сделать что-то такое, что он точно не сможет продолжать игнорировать, вроде прикуривания сигареты или врубания радио. Удерживали мысли о том, что Майк и раньше пресекал подобные вольности, но обычно удерживался от физического насилия, а сейчас вполне может отреагировать… Более остро. Джесси слышал истории о людях, которые недооценивали Эрмантраута, считая его просто каким-то дедом. Может, интеллект Пинкмана и оставлял желать лучшего, но он вполне компенсировался обострённым внутренним чутьём, и Джесси просто не мог представить, как кто-то мог настолько заблуждаться.

\- Все, наверное, в бешенстве, да? – вовремя прикусил язык от того, чтобы уточнить, злиться ли на него конкретно Майк. С чего бы предполагать, что ему тупо не всё равно? Подумаешь, поручили догнать наркомана и притащить обратно за шкирку. Злился бы, дал бы как-то понять. Хоть глазом бы моргнул. Почему-то на обвинения мистера Уайта хотелось огрызаться или хмуро отмалчиваться, а вот перед молчащим Майком неудержимо хотелось оправдаться.

«Джинни, как думаешь, родители сильно злятся?», - пронеслось воспоминание в голове. – «Я не хотел…»

\- Я не хотел доставлять неприятности, йо, - выкрутившись в кресле, с которого уже почти сполз на пол от всех прошлых нервных движений, Джесси вылупился на Майка уже в упор. – Просто... Чёрт, ну что, я не могу съездить никуда? Мне типа отчитываться всё время нужно? Вообще-то, мистер Уайт и мистер Фринг не мои родители, йо.

Тяжёлый вздох.

\- Вот именно, малыш, никто здесь не твой родитель, и я не твой добрый дядюшка, так что заткнись и перестань вести себя, как трудный ребёнок.

Секунда ликования от того факта, что ему всё-таки ответили, быстро сменилась угрюмым разочарованием от содержания сказанного. Майку требовалось недюжинное самообладание, чтобы продолжать игнорировать обиженный взгляд из-под натянутой до самых ушей шапочки. В процессе поисков он успел даже слегка начать волноваться за парня, и почти забыл, насколько невозможно раздражающей может быть его болтовня. А, может, именно факт начавшегося волнения заставлял его чувствовать себя более раздражённым, чем обычно. Поэтому куда как более надёжным был смотреть вперёд, на дорогу, благополучно фильтруя половину звуков мимо ушей, потому что на самом деле очень уж хотелось встать на буквально навязываемую пацаном позицию отца, и выбить всю дурь из бестолковой белобрысой головы.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что я не… Йо, что ты делаешь? Ладно-ладно, я молчу! – доехав до нужного места, Майк крутанул руль, и машина, потряхиваясь на ухабах, поехала прямо вглубь пустынной местности. Джесси резко накрыла паника, что, возможно, все его прогнозы полная туфта, и всегда есть вариант, что Майк может просто пристрелить его, прикопав тело в максимально безлюдной местности.

\- Майк! – вцепившись в ремень безопасности, как будто он и впрямь может гарантировать какую-то защиту в текущей ситуации, Джесси чувствовал ускорившийся ритм сердца и участившееся дыхание, вот только мозг не желал выдавать решительно никаких вариантов дальнейшего поведения. Что, выпрыгнуть на ходу и бежать? Куда?

\- Ты же сказал, что будешь молчать, нет? – раздражение Майка всё-таки прорвалось наружу, но испуганный вид парня заставил немного смягчиться. – Мы просто ещё заедем кое-куда по дороге. Как ты сам сказал, есть и более серьёзные дела, чем просто гоняться за тобой.

Хотя в глазах и во всей позе Джесси прям-таки просвечивалось недоверие, но, по крайней мере, внешние признаки паники стали немного идти на убыль. Хотя Пинкман всё равно продолжал нервно сжимать ремень и сдвигаться ближе к двери. Ничего, немного лишний раз подумать о возможных рисках и последствиях своего поведения ему точно не повредит.

В отдалении замаячила какая-то явно заброшенная и разваливающаяся на части постройка, похожая на одно из множества мест, в которые они заезжали в поисках закладок. Знакомый образ позволил Джесси слегка перевести дух, и переменить положение напряжённого тела.

\- Жди тут, - доехав до пункта назначения, Майк заглушил двигатель, вынув ключи, и начал вылезать из машины, сдерживая покряхтывания от усилия. Вот он ещё припомнит как-нибудь Пинкману, из-за которого пришлось провести немало лишних дней за рулём, разъезжая в его поисках!

На самом деле, не очень хотелось думать о том, что Гас может решить всё-таки избавиться от парня из-за последней выходки, и возмездие, о котором думалось, может быть скорым и кровавым. Слишком сильно напоминало не столь давнюю ситуацию при строительстве подземной лаборатории, которую теперь Уолтер считал своим царством. Если придётся, он снова сделает это сам. Но при мысли о необходимости навести ствол на мальчишку внутренности нехорошо скручивало, воскрешая чувства, которые он полагал давно уже похороненными глубоко внутри.

Вернувшись к машине, он застал Джесси, сидящим на багажнике спиной к Майку, глядящего куда-то далеко в сторону горизонта.

\- Думаешь, в багажнике тебе будет удобнее? – усмехнулся мужчина, подходя ближе и постукивая по машине рядом с бёдрами сидящего парня. Он не рассчитывал на то, что шутка вызовет такое резкое изменение цвета лица на бледно-зеленоватое.

\- Нет, только не багажник! Я же нормально еду, йо, и я не собираюсь делать ничего глупого, типа…

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся. Если бы я хотел везти тебя в багажнике, ты бы уже там был. Давай, поехали.

Снова это обиженное выражение лица, как будто Майк нечаянно наступил и раздавил любимую игрушку. Как в одном человеке может умещаться способность пугаться в ответ на невинные фразы, и одновременно при этом считать возможным обижаться на потенциального обидчика, Майк не очень понимал, и полагал, что к лучшему. В любом случае, не его головная боль копаться в мозгах у парня. Это прерогатива и развлечение Уолтера, да и Гас в последнее время увлёкся построением стратегии манипуляции. Задача Майка намного проще. Сохранять одним целым куском, пока это необходимо. Не более того. Повторять себе три раза перед сном, чтобы прогнать соблазн вмешаться более основательно.

Двигатель никак не отозвался на поворот ключа. Ни в первый, ни в третий, ни в пятый раз. Лицо Майка приобрело задумчивое выражение, на которое и уставился снова Джесси, в который раз за день подвергнувшись приступу тахикардии.

\- Только не говори мне, что это аккумулятор, сука.


	4. Глава 4

\- Перестань мельтешить, сядь обратно в машину, - стоя над открытым капотом, Майк спиной чувствовал раздражающее движение взад-вперёд. Конечно же, неугомонный мальчишка просто не мог спокойно ожидать, пока он разберётся с возникшей проблемой.

\- Это сто процентов аккумулятор, йо! Она же даже не пытается, типа, вообще нихера не происходит! Мы тут застрянем, а потом у нас кончатся эти, как их… Электролиты, и мы сдохнем в этой грёбанной пустыне! Блядь, это моя ёбаная карма!

\- Пацан, я могу прервать твои мучения прямо сейчас, если не уймёшься.

Шумные восклицания за спиной сменились бормотанием себе под нос, и звуками шуршащего под ногами песка. Проверив крепление клемм, Майк снова сосредоточился на показаниях вольтметра, чтобы убедиться в уже полученном результате. В целом всё уже было ясно, и теперь ему нужно было спокойно обдумать варианты дальнейших действий, не допуская лишней паники в их небольшом коллективе.

Аккумулятор действительно выглядел безвременно и безвозвратно почившим. Возможно, его доконала очередная колдобина бездорожья, по которому пришлось добираться до места. Вообще, учитывая обычные ебеня, в которые Майка и его железного коня стабильно заносило по несколько раз в неделю, рано или поздно какая-то критическая поломка должна была произойти. Он предполагал такую возможность, и спокойно возил с собой ящик инструментов, зная свою машину от и до на твёрдую пятёрку с плюсом. Но везде соломки не подстелешь. Таскать с собой запасной аккумулятор он не догадался.

Выдохнув, Майк полез в карман за мобильником, заодно оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы проверить, чем занят мальчишка. Джесси нервно курил короткими затяжками, прислонившись к покосившемуся заборчику и вертя головой по сторонам, словно не мог поверить, что оказался в такой заднице, и призывал кого-нибудь в свидетели разделить с ним возмущение такой всемирной несправедливостью. Но единственной живой душой рядом был Майк, и, когда парень заметил его взгляд, то тут же сделал выразительные круглые глаза и замахал руками в сторону машины.

\- Ну, что там? – Майк покачал головой, не желая сейчас вступать в дискуссии, и посмотрел на экран мобильника. Ни единой чёрточки связи. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он убрал свой аппарат связи, и полез в другой карман за конфискованным телефоном Пинкмана. Однако и здесь его ждало разочарование.

\- Всё плохо, да? – пока Майк пытался понять, есть ли вариант связаться со своими людьми, чтобы Тайрус мог подъехать за ними, Джесси уже успел оказаться рядом. По крайней мере теперь он выглядел более спокойно и серьёзно, хотя и явно подрагивал от сдерживаемого нервного напряжения. Майк мог бы оценить попытку парня держать себя в руках, но его начинала раздражать такая быстрая смена настроения, как и тот факт, что, как обычно, все эмоции Джесси слишком легко и ясно отражались у него в глазах. Молодой и глупый, да. Но можно же пытаться вести себя хоть немного более по-мужски. Да и вообще, Майк бы здесь не оказался, если бы пацан не сбежал, и не пришлось тащить его обратно.

\- Всё просто отлично, Джесси. У нас только одна проблема, неработающая машина посреди пустыни, а так мы в полном порядке. Давай, тащи ящик с инструментами из багажника, - разумеется, Майк не собирался сдаваться без боя, и начал закатывать рукава, пока парень кинулся выполнять поручение.

Через полтора часа ковыряния в автомобиле, ругательств, разбора аккумулятора и проверки всевозможных проводов, соединений и электронной начинки, а также же бесконечных отгонов Джесси с его предложениями помочь, Майк вытер руки тряпкой и в ярости швырнул её на землю.

\- Дай сигарету, - парень снова округлил глаза, но на своё счастье не стал ничего спрашивать и комментировать, молча протянув пачку с выбитой из неё сигаретой, а затем также молча щёлкнув зажигалкой. День был в самом разгаре, солнце пекло немилосердно, и Майк чувствовал, как начинала гореть кожа шеи и верхней части спины после проведённого в согнутом над капотом положении времени.

\- Значит, так. Я не могу её починить, - Джесси вздрогнул и покосился на мужчину, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. Но Майк промолчал, затягиваясь первой за долгие годы сигаретой.

\- Ты… Ты уверен? – взгляд холодных блекло-голубых глаз сказал больше, чем можно было бы выразить с использованием крепкого словца. – Чёрт... Чёрт, чёрт!

Джесси пнул ближайший попавшийся ему под ноги камень, и сорвал с головы неизменную шапочку. Уставившись на машину с неприкрытой злостью, в следующую секунду он вдруг безумно усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Майку.

\- Впрочем, я-то чего так расстраиваюсь. Может, лучше сдохнуть в пустыне, чем возвращаться в этот грёбанный Альбукерке и ждать, пока мне горло перережут.

\- Пацан, хорош драматизировать, - выпустив очередную струю дыма, Майк очень старался сосредоточиться на ощущении расслабления и лёгкости. Опять у Пинкмана рвало крышу, и он был вообще не в настроении иметь дело ещё и с этим сейчас. – Ничего не изменилось, ты по-прежнему нужен своему напарнику, чтобы он мог лично спустить с тебя шкуру. Выпорет он там тебя, или что, сами разберётесь. Ты – его ответственность, и спрашивать Гас будет с Уолтера.

\- А тебе, значит, плевать, да? С тобой я типа не работаю. И тебя не подставил, когда смылся, - слышал бы Джесси со стороны, насколько по-детски обидчиво звучат его слова, и эти его рваные резкие движения татуированной рукой, с типичной позой переноса большей части веса туловища вперёд, словно птенец, который вот-вот сорвётся с дерева и грохнется о землю. Совсем ещё желторотый.

\- За это ты мне отдельно ответишь, не переживай. И за враньё тоже, - вдохнув дым в последний раз, Майк выкинул окурок, и с неожиданной быстротой сделал шаг к парню, резким движением схватил сзади за шею, притягивая ближе. Джесси замахал руками, с трудом удерживая равновесие, и испуганно вскрикнул. – А сейчас ты прекратишь истерику, и начнёшь включать мозги и думать, что нам делать, потому что, если ты планируешь быть бесполезным капризным говнюком, это к Уолту, а не ко мне, усёк? Ещё одно выступление в таком духе, и я точно запру тебя в багажнике, и мне плевать, сколько ты там протянешь. Понял?

\- Д-да, да, понял. Извини.

Встряхнув мальчишку для порядка, Майк медленно разжал пальцы, снова отступая на шаг, и с привычным спокойным безразличием в глазах смотрел, как Джесси потирает шею, не решаясь взглянуть на него.

\- Вот и хорошо. Теперь, как я уже сказал, нам нужно подумать, что делать дальше.

Ободрённый тем, что за ним тоже признаётся право предлагать какие-то решения, Джесси всё-таки вскинул взгляд, правда, быстро перевёл его с непосредственно Майка на здание за его спиной.

\- Может, если подняться повыше, я смогу поймать сигнал?

***

\- Учти, если шею сломаешь, брошу твой труп здесь на съедение местному зверью, - Майку было тяжеловато так сильно запрокидывать голову, но он не мог больше ничего предпринять, кроме как надеяться силой своего взгляда удержать щуплую фигуру от падения с крыши.

\- По крайней мере я умру быстро, а тебя ждут жажда, голод и галлюцинации! – наверху Джесси чувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы язвить и огрызаться. Глупо. Спускаться-то потом всё равно придётся. – А ещё ночью пиздец как холодно!

\- Да что ты говоришь, - пробормотал себе под нос Майк, затем повысил голос и крикнул. – Хорош хернёй страдать, что с телефоном?

Джесси промолчал, обнаружив небольшую пристройку, благодаря которой можно было залезть ещё немного выше. Всё здание в целом не производило впечатления надёжности, и сама крыша местами весьма демонстративно скрипела и прогибалась под ногами, а уж хлипкая пристройка выглядела и вовсе сомнительно. Но, всё-таки, ради того, чтобы получить дополнительную высоту, Джесси осторожно забрался по высушенным на солнце доскам, закреплённым в некоем подобие лестницы, поднялся на цыпочки и вытянулся во весь рост, удерживая телефон в выпрямленной руке и балансируя, чтобы удержать равновесие. Затаив дыхание, и прикрыв глаза от солнца свободной рукой, Джесси попытался нажать предусмотрительно заранее назначенную Майком кнопку быстрого набора. Ничего не происходило. Сигнал по-прежнему отсутствовал.

\- Нихера, тут тоже не ловит! – в отчаянии Джесси завертел головой по сторонам, но повсюду виднелась одна только пустыня, и ни малейшего признака обитания людей в близости, до которой можно было бы добраться пешком.

\- Ладно, спускайся тогда.

Пять минут спустя Джесси примеривался к последнему прыжку с ящиков у стены, по которым начал своё восхождение наверх. Слегка согнув ноги, он уловил слабую дрожь, прошедшую по деревянным доскам, и ощутил, как уходит из-под ног опора. Живо вспомнилось незабвенное проваливание в унитаз, и, наученный горьким опытом, Джесси решил, что лучше прыгнуть куда-то ещё, чем проваливаться в непредсказуемое содержимое ящиков. Поскольку времени оценивать обстановку уже не оставалось, он, нелепо взмахнув руками и зажмурившись, просто оттолкнулся ногами от разрушающейся конструкции, получая возможность на краткий миг насладиться ощущением полёта.

\- Уй, бля! – взвыл Джесси, падая на пятую точку и хватаясь за голеностоп, который пронзила острая боль после не совсем удачного приземления на ноги. – Ой-ёй-ёй, чё больно-то так!

Майк вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до десяти, затем поднял веки и оглядел масштабы очередного несчастного случая имени Джесси Пинкмана. Верхний ящик съехал на бок, и окончательно раскололся от удара о землю, являя миру своё содержимое. Внутри были какие-то банки, без очков Майку нужно было подойти поближе, прежде чем рассмотреть точнее. Но, очевидно, перед этим предстояло что-то сделать с мальчишкой.

Он грузно опустился на колено рядом с Джесси, который кинул на Майка слегка защищающийся затравленный взгляд, ожидая очередных замечаний о своём идиотизме.

\- Руки убери, дай посмотрю, - Джесси зашипел, когда чужие пальцы стащили с травмированной ноги кроссовок вместе с носком, а затем прощупали повреждённое место, проверяя кости и сустав на предмет их целостности, но прикусил губу, сдерживаясь и не желая казаться совсем слабаком. – Скорее всего просто растяжение, сустав вроде на месте. Так, сиди, не вставай.

Принеся из аптечки эластичный бинт подходящего размера, Майк профессионально обмотал его вокруг лодыжки и стопы, закрепляя ногу в стабильном положении. Джесси чувствовал себя до крайности неловко, позволяя мужским рукам манипулировать своей ногой. Ситуацию усложняло ещё и то, что мозолистые пальцы Майка, задевая стопу, вызывали безумное ощущение щекотки, и требовалось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы не вздрагивать и не хихикать.

\- Больно? – по-своему проинтерпретировал Майк всё-таки заметные подрагивания пальцев и напряжение, исходящее от Джесси.

\- Д-да, нет, нормально, просто… - под вопросительным взглядом парень начал неудержимо краснеть. – Щекотно, немного.

Взгляд из вопросительного стал каким-то задумчивым, словно Майк искал про себя точное название диагноза, определяющего степень кретинизма сидящего перед ним человека. В этом состоянии он непроизвольно провёл большим пальцем по своду стопы, которую всё ещё удерживал в руках, добиваясь вздрагивания уже всего тела парня, и всё-таки вырвавшегося сдавленного смешка.

\- Ой, хорош! Перестань!

На самом деле, глядя на раскрасневшегося и сверкающего голубыми глазами парня, Майк задумался скорее о том, как давно он в последний раз видел взрослого человека, так непосредственно и ярко реагирующего на любой контакт. В частности, на его прикосновения. Это было действительно очень, очень давно.

Мгновенье прошло, и Майк отпустил ногу Джесси, недовольно хмуря брови.

\- Ну, я тебя поздравляю. Даже если это всего лишь растяжение, хотя подтвердить сможет только врач, на ногу опираться тебе всё равно нельзя. Из меня ходок тоже так себе. Следовательно, своими ногами мы отсюда не уйдём тоже.

\- А ты никого не предупредил, что будешь сюда заезжать, случайно?

\- Сынок, если бы я кого-то предупредил, я бы устроился поудобнее и наслаждался загаром, - несмотря на то, что «сынком» Майкл его назвал с явно выраженной издевательской интонацией, в груди всё равно потеплело. – Другие гениальные идеи?

Спустя длительную паузу, мужчина резюмировал ситуацию:

\- Да, я так и думал.

Майк снова поднялся на ноги, и направился наконец к развалившемуся ящику, посмотреть, что же всё-таки в нём было. До этого он никогда особо не задавался вопросом, кто и что ещё могли хранить в таком богом забытом месте. Оставалось только молиться хоть о чём-то полезном, иначе их ситуация начинала выглядеть совсем безвыходной.

Наклонившись, Майк поднял одну из вывалившихся из ящика банок, и присмотрелся к изображению и тексту на этикетке. Недоверчиво повертел банку в руках, ища подвох. Но нет, похоже, это и в самом деле были самые обыкновенные консервы. Конкретно в руках у Майка сейчас была тушёнка, а в глубине ящика виднелись этикетки с изображением каких-то фруктов. Банки выглядели вполне надёжно запаянными, и, судя по дате, вполне годились к употреблению.

\- Что там?

\- Наш шанс.

***

Солнце постепенно начинало заходить за горизонт огромным огненно-красным шаром, окрашивая пейзаж и небо в багровые оттенки. Температура воздуха ещё держалась достаточно высоко, но скоро должно было стремительно похолодать.

Поскольку так и не удалось пока сгенерировать новый гениальный план по спасению, необходимо было предпринять какие-то действия, которые позволят им пережить застревание в пустыне. Теперь, когда переживания по поводу голодной смерти отступили на задний план, самыми большими проблемами оставались перепады температуры. За водные запасы пока можно было не переживать: довольно часто занимаясь многокилометровыми разъездами, Майк всегда возил с собой достаточно большой объём жидкости.

Из-за полученной Джесси травмы более старшему мужчине приходилось делать всё самому: выдирать доски из раскуроченного ящика в необходимом для костра количестве, собственно подготавливать место для костра, вытаскивать сидения из машины, чтобы разместить их в безопасной близости у костра.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Мы же можем спать в машине, - Джесси не хотел дополнительно раздражать занятого работой Майка, но и удержаться от вопросов было сложно. Не будучи в состоянии помочь, он переживал за то, что бездельничает, и хотел, чтобы другому не приходилось сильно напрягаться.

\- В машине будет холоднее, - Майк решил, что проще будет дать короткий ёмкий ответ, чем велеть заткнуться, всё равно же доконает. Последним он вытащил из багажника кусок ткани, в котором обычно перевозил с собой лопату и прочие необходимые инструменты. Конечно, чистота и толщина тряпки оставляла желать лучшего, но за неимением чего-либо ещё, что могло бы сойти за одеяло, выбора особого не было.

Скинув ткань на вытащенные и разложенные сидения, Майк подошёл к Джесси, и помог ему подняться на ноги, поддерживая под руку и за пояс, чтобы он мог преодолеть расстояние. Казалось бы, учитывая разницу в возрасте, из них двоих Джесси должен был быть гораздо бодрее, сильнее, здоровее, в конце концов. Но на деле возраст Майка, хоть и был заметен чисто внешне, но казалось никак особо не сказывался на его физической силе и выносливости, кроме болей в коленях, и он с лёгкостью буквально перетащил худосочного парня, так что тот и на здоровую ногу толком-то не успел опереться, и усадил на импровизированный диван.

\- ОК, мы не замёрзнем насмерть сегодня ночью, и что, дальше так и будем тут жить? Типа, своё поселение обоснуем? Отцы-основатели Эрмантраут и Пинкман. Нам поставят памятник, и напишут в учебниках.

\- Джесси, я точно видел, что головой ты не ударялся, - Майк протянул вперёд раскрытую ладонь, выжидательно глядя на парня. Джесси только недоумённо развёл руками.

\- Я к тому веду, йо, какой здесь план дальше? Мы же должны придумать что-то.

\- Зажигалку давай.

Спустя пару минут раздалось приятное потрескивание занимающегося огня, и Майк, разместив банки для разогрева, тоже присел на сиденье. Почти надувшийся было за отсутствие реакции на его вполне закономерные вопросы, Джесси вздохнул и откинулся на спинку, запрокидывая голову. Безумно хотелось покурить что-нибудь посерьёзнее сигареты, но, сбегая в новую жизнь, он умышленно не взял с собой никаких припасов, и за время проживания в Санта-Фе ему удавалось оставаться «чистым».

\- Даже не думай, - голос Майка вторгся в голову, поначалу спутавшись с собственными мыслями, но когда дошло, что комментарий был внешним, стало страшно, что его так легко прочитать, и одновременно со страхом пришла злость, потому что снова кто-то пытается вмешаться и контролировать его даже на уровне идей.

\- Что? О чём?

\- Мне проверить твои карманы?

\- Что? Нет! Да и нет у меня ничего. Эй! – руки Майка с профессиональной точностью и скоростью охлопали карманы куртки и прошлись по карманам штанов, извлекая из них пачку сигарет. – Йо, что за херня, сказал же, нет у меня ничего!

Сердито пыхтя, Джесси отпихнул от себя мужчину, вернее, Майк сам отстранился, завершив осмотр, и убедившись, что сигареты самые обычные, прежде чем кинуть пачку обратно парню на колени.

\- Ничего сказать не хочешь?! Нормально вообще, да? И ты мне зажигалку не вернул!

\- Извини, пацан, застрять тут и без того не входило в мои планы, а приглядывать за тобой под кайфом тем более. И не ври, что не хотел, у тебя на лице всё написано.

Осторожно с помощью одного из обломков, которые и пошли на растопку костра, вытащив разогретые консервные банки, Майк оглянулся на по-прежнему сердито дышащего и покрасневшего Джесси:

\- Ужин готов.

***

Вырывавшееся белыми клочками пара дыхание уносилось вверх, к небу, и это было вполне похоже на клубящийся метамфетаминовый дым. Если сильно постараться и включить фантазию, можно было представить себе, что у него всё-таки завалялся пакетик мета, который удалось применить по назначению. Вообразить себе желаемый эффект было уже сложнее, особенно когда с каждой минутой казалось становилось всё холоднее.

Начиная постукивать зубами, Джесси изо всех сил пытался съёжиться в свою куртку, жалея об оставленных дома толстовках и пледах, но тепло всё равно стремительно утекало из его тела. Для сна Майк придвинул сиденье максимально близко к костру, и разложил их, образуя своего рода кровать, и не позволил парню лечь ближе к огню, опасаясь, что нервный, постоянно находящийся в движении мальчишка во сне просто скатится вниз прямо в горящие угли. Так что Джеси досталась более холодная сторона. Зато он получил тряпку в качестве одеяла.

Раздражённо вздохнув, он попытался отвлечься на разглядывание звёздного неба, раскинувшегося над их головами. Вид был удивительно красивым. Вдали от города, с единственным источником света в виде костра рядом, ничто не затмевало сияние звёзд, и от их неисчислимого количества кружилась голова, и почему-то закипали слёзы на глазах.

\- Майк… А ты веришь, что после смерти души попадают на небо?

Наверное, это был максимально тупой вопрос, который можно было задать такому человеку, как Майк. Глядя на него, можно было с уверенностью решить, что единственная вещь, в которую он верит, это его собственные способности и пистолет. Но на душе скреблись кошки, и хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-то.

После настолько долгой паузы, что Джесси уже решил, что его товарищ по несчастью точно уснул, и успел позавидовать такой способности засыпать в экстремальных условиях, неожиданно всё-таки раздался ответ:

\- В мои планы не входит наша смерть здесь, если ты об этом.

\- Да нет, я не про нас! – тут же отозвался Пинкман, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Майку, и пряча руки под щёку, надеясь хоть немного их согреть. Он усмехнулся, с невесёлым смешком. – Мы-то вряд ли туда бы попали при любом раскладе. Но… Другие.

\- Кто другие, пацан?

\- Ну, просто, другие люди. Кто-то. Ты вообще веришь в это?

\- Ты поэтому той девочке, Софи, денег дал? Пытаешься карму очистить?

Джесси вздрогнул, услышав имя девочки, и попытался разглядеть лицо Майка в темноте. Тот лежал на спине, поэтому можно было оглядеть только его вырисовывающийся в тенях профиль, на который падали отблески огня. Выражение лица с такого ракурса было никак не рассмотреть.

\- Нет, при чём тут она? Просто её семье сейчас нужнее. И вообще, это же мои деньги, я могу отдавать их…

\- Да успокойся, я не собираюсь отбирать их обратно. Парень, спи давай. Не забивай голову ерундой.

Вздохнув, Джесси снова заворочался на своём месте, теперь отворачиваясь в другую сторону, и сворачиваясь калачиком на своей половине «кровати». Теперь его взгляд был устремлён в темноту пустыни, которая буквально после пары метров, ещё освещаемых всполохами костра, становилась настолько плотной и непроглядной, что казалось, её можно было потрогать. Периодически оттуда доносились потрескивающие звуки, как будто ломались тонкие сухие веточки, какое-то шуршание, когда кто-то мелкий и гибкий пробегал по песку. Все эти маленькие шумы, практически незаметные днём, ночью приобретали зловещий оттенок, и наполняли всё существо состоянием первобытного человека, для которого любой шорох в темноте был потенциальной угрозой.

Шумно сглотнув, Джесси подумал, что поворачиваться вот так к пустыне и оставаться один на один с ней было глупым решением, но теперь уже ничего не поделать, внезапно возникший страх не позволял повернуться к этому тёмному пространству обратно спиной. Зато он вполне мог неосознанно отодвигаться подальше от края, и чуть не вскрикнул, когда сам же неминуемо упёрся в Майка.

\- Джесси… - вздох за спиной тоже казался очень плотным и осязаемым, и парень поспешно отодвинулся обратно.

\- Извини, извини.

Повернув голову набок, Майк уставился прямо в затылок дрожащего рядом парня, немного жалея, что не может таким образом забраться ему в голову и понять, какие конкретно мысли там копошатся. Немного – потому что Майк обоснованно предполагал, что в этих мыслях нет ничего особо ценного и важного. Но чем лучше понимаешь, что творится с человеком, тем легче его контролировать. А контроль – это важно. Особенно с такими людьми, как Джесси, которые не могут справляться сами с собой.

\- Так о чём это было? Деньги, которые ты отдал ребёнку. Зачем?

Пока Майк говорил, звук его голоса слегка развеивал жуткую атмосферу, и Джесси смог наконец с облегчением повернуться на другой бок, словно его наконец освободили от наложенного заклятья неподвижности.

\- Ну, я подумал, раз меня убьют, - Майк хмыкнул и закатил глаза, но дал парню продолжить. – То эти деньги мне вроде как ни к чему. А Софи и её мама, они… Ну… Хорошие люди. И они не знают, кто я, кстати, мы вообще случайно встретились.

\- Парень, никто не собирается причинять им вред, я же уже сказал, - Джесси почти не мог видеть выражение лица другого человека, зато его собственное освещалось и отсветами огня, и сияющими звёздами, и Майк вполне мог видеть его широко распахнутые голубые глаза, и медленно, но верно синеющие от холода губы. – Знаешь, если ты покупаешь билеты, но не садишься на поезд, это можно проверить. И на вокзалах всегда много камер.

Майк сам не до конца понимал, зачем рассказывает это. То ли от того, что полагал парня настолько бестолковым, что он всё равно не будет способен учесть свои ошибки в будущем. То ли наоборот, часть его вполне верила в то, что мальчик умнее, чем порой кажется.

\- О… Ясно, - голос прозвучал смущённо, и даже в состоянии замерзания Джесси умудрился слегка покраснеть.

\- Зачем вообще было уезжать? – голос звучал всё также ровно и спокойно, но этот момент Майку был по-настоящему любопытен.

Казалось бы, Уолтер и Джесси заняли своё место в производственном процессе Густаво, оба зарабатывали приличные деньги, а после того, как Майк стал возить парня с собой, тот потихоньку приходил в себя. Выкрутас с побегом никак не укладывался в логику, и он не смог его предсказать, и это было плохо. Напоминало множество тех случаев, один из которых он как-то рассказывал Гейзенбергу, когда его просчёты приводили к ужасным последствиям. Майк привык думать о себе как о человеке, который справляется. Ему не хотелось думать иначе.

\- Это… ну… просто, - Джесси замялся, не зная, как сформулировать ответ. Он почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще, каждый удар отдавался в лопатку, и он заёрзал, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятного ощущения, отвечая на одном выдохе. – Стало невыносимо.

\- Что невыносимо, мальчик?

Несмотря на мягкость голоса Майка, внезапно Джесси почувствовал, что ему уже даже не холодно, жар поднимался откуда-то из внутренностей, заставляя чувствовать так, будто он горит. Всё накопленное, невысказанное свернулось в его животе, отравляя всё существование. Может быть, если бы он мог выплюнуть это...

\- Да всё это, бля! Грёбанный дом, грёбанная лаборатория... Мистер Уайт. Я не знаю, ясно! Просто весь этот грёбанный город… - всё тело начало дрожать, и голос тоже сбился, Джесси с трудом выталкивал слова через сжимающееся от подступающих рыданий горло, всё-таки не позволяя себе сказать всё, что мучало по-настоящему.

Майк терпеливо ждал, давая мальчику пространство и возможность высказаться, только тоже полностью повернулся набок, чтобы полностью сосредоточить внимание на парне. Того так трясло, что сложно было сказать, что произойдёт дальше.

\- Везде, где я хожу, всё напоминает… Напоминает... Обо всех. Понимаешь? Это грёбанный город-призрак. Я не хочу... Никогда не хотел, чтобы так, - голос всё-таки сорвался окончательно, и горячие слёзы наполнили глаза и потекли по щекам. Джесси спрятал лицо в ладонях, не желая, чтобы Майк видел его ревущим, как девчонка.

\- Хей, хей… Всё в порядке, просто дыши, - в свою бытность полицейским Майк много раз сталкивался со слезами и истериками, обычно правда всё-таки со стороны женщин, и он мог спокойно выносить сам факт эмоций, но так и не научился успокаивать людей, поэтому каждый раз испытывал определённый дискомфорт. Вытянув руку, он похлопал Джесси по плечу, никак не ожидая, что этот жест будет воспринят парнем как приглашение придвинуться ближе, и уткнуться лицом в его рубашку. Однако, ощутив быстро пропитывающуюся влагой ткань, он понял, что придётся потерпеть, и неловко опустил руку уже на спину, теперь успокаивающе похлопывая между лопатками.

Чтобы отвлечься от неловкости ситуации, Майк попытался проанализировать то, что парень смог из себя выдавить, потому что у него всё равно пока так и не складывалось полной картинки. Всё это из-за погибших людей? Не то чтобы он сам был абсолютно бесчувственным, и совсем не переживал из-за смерти того же Виктора, но Майк уже давно прекрасно понял в какой бизнес втянут, и знал, что все понимают риски, связанные с их деятельностью. Поэтому детское «я не хотел так» Джесси воспринималось… Очень странно.

Майк неоднократно слышал ссоры между Пинкманом и Уайтом, и почти в каждой из них Уолтер произносил классическое «да что с тобой не так, серьёзно??», и, надо признать, сейчас он сам не мог не задаваться примерно тем же вопросом. Вот только фоновым чувством для него было, что странно, не раздражение или презрение, просто некоторое недоумение, даже некоторая… Нежность? И боль. Майк не сразу понял, как сильно это напоминало ему разговор с сыном, в котором он пытался объяснить, что есть некоторые вещи, несправедливые и незаконные, но с которыми невозможно бороться, а тот продолжал до последнего горячиться и отказываться признавать правду. Так что с ними не так, с этими детьми? Может быть, они просто лучше.

За своими размышлениями Майк почти не заметил, что слёзы и всхлипывания прекратились, и Джесси, явно согревшийся в непосредственной близости к нему, умудрился уснуть. Со вздохом закрыв собственные глаза, перед тем как провалиться в сон, он успел с некоторым раздражением подумать, что такими темпами присмотр за парнем перестанет быть просто работой.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, интересно ли кому продолжение, но вообще планирую таки дописать эту штуку целиком, просто медленно)) Я надеюсь, оно не получается из-за этого совсем уж фрагментарным и разрозненным.

Пальцы с набитыми на костяшках кельтскими рунами отстукивали незатейливый ритм по рулевому колесу, в такт вопящей на весь салон рок-группе. Из-под шин вырывался песок, и когда авто подпрыгивало на особо крутом ухабе, мужчины в машине начинали дико гоготать и преувеличенно подпихивать друг друга, пока водитель матерился, в боковое зеркало отслеживая, в порядке ли прицеп. Над пустыней занимался рассвет, окрашивая пейзаж нежным светом. Один из пассажиров выкинул окурок в окно, смачно сплюнув ему вслед.

***

Джесси сонно заворочался с боку на бок, прикрывая рукой глаза от солнца, пока наконец не устроился на животе, не желая просыпаться окончательно. Сложив руки под головой вместо подушки, этими движениями он заставил куртку с футболкой сбиться вверх, обнажая поясницу. Майк удивился, что при явной любви парня к татуировкам, этот участок тела был свободен от чернил.

\- Парень, подъём, - он легко потряс Джесси за предплечье, добившись лишь недовольного ворчания, затем тряхнул сильнее. – Просыпайся, говорю.

\- Да-да, ща, я почти, минуточку, - пробормотал парень, очевидно планируя погрузиться в полноценный и отнюдь не минутный сон сразу же после завершения фразы. Почувствовав закипающий гнев, Майк с силой вдавил пальцы в точку между шеей и плечом, вызвав вскрик боли и значительно более оживлённое копошение. – Ай, да блин, ты чего делаешь, больно же! Какого хрена!

От собственного же резкого взбрыка Джесси оказался на краю импровизированной кровати, и, неловко замахав руками в попытке сохранить равновесие, всё-таки плюхнулся на землю. Через пару секунд над краем сидением показались голубые глаза, уставившиеся на Майка с явно выраженным раздражением.

\- Если я говорю подъём, значит, подъём, - невозмутимо подытожил мужчина, отворачиваясь к оставшемуся от костра пепелищу, в котором снова разжигал огонь.

Джесси явно хотел было сморозить что-то грубое и язвительное, но сон постепенно уходил не только из тела, но и из разума, мозги прочищались, и он вспомнил, в какой ситуации они находились в данный момент. В момент наступления полной ясности он застонал и потёр руками лицо.

\- Мне это не приснилось, да? Мы действительно застряли в ебучей пустыне. Опять.

\- О каком «опять» ты говоришь, пацан?

\- Да… Ну, это старая история, - Джесси замялся, не горя желанием разоблачать все подробности того случая, но наткнулся на строгий вопросительный взгляд, и, со вздохом закатив глаза, продолжил. – Короче, мы же раньше варили в RV с мистером Уайтом, уезжали подальше в пустыню, чтоб вообще никто не запалил. Ну и у нас так же сдох аккумулятор. Застряли на несколько дней.

\- И чем дело кончилось? – резонно поинтересовался Майк, догадываясь, что решение той проблемы видимо не подходит их ситуации, ведь даже парню хватило бы мозгов заговорить об этом раньше в противном случае.

\- Ну, мистер Уайт сделал ро… То есть аккумулятор. Из губок, всяких железок и проволоки. И мы смогли завестись.

\- Неплохо.

Несмотря на как-то сразу возникшую неприязнь к Уолтеру, которая со временем только усиливалась, Майк мог признать, что мужиком он был башковитым. И скользким, как угорь. Ни пустыня, ни рак его пока так и не смогли забрать. Прямо руки чесались сделать это самостоятельно, пока не возникло больше проблем.

Позавтракав разогретыми консервами, они переместили автомобильные сидения в тень от постройки, вернее, этим снова занимался Майк, потому что нога Джесси за ночь распухла и причиняла боль при малейшей попытке опереться на неё.

\- Значит, план такой. Ближе к вечеру я всё-таки пойду в сторону дороги, попытаюсь поймать сигнал или остановить машину, - солнце вот-вот должно было начать печь во всю мощь, а Майку не улыбалось схватить тепловой удар и откинуть копыта.

Джесси молча кивнул.

***

В пачке оставались последние три сигареты. День обещал быть невыносимо долгим и тоскливым. Когда они с Майком разъезжали по дорогам, можно было хотя бы наблюдать незначительное, но изменение пейзажа за окном. Здесь же ничего не менялось, и у временно обездвиженного Пинкмана даже не было возможности пошляться по окрестностям, и найти себе какое-нибудь достойное занятие.

Единственное потенциальное развлечение, то бишь живой человек в лице Майка, сидел рядом, с полуприкрытыми глазами, всем видом демонстрируя, что не желает сотрясать воздух понапрасну. Это бы не сильно удерживало Джесси от приставаний, если бы не смутное чувство неловкости за свою излишнюю эмоциональность прошлой ночью. Наверное, не зря Майк считал его человеком, не достойным равного общения, или хотя бы признания как полноценного члена коллектива.

На безымянный палец его левой руки, нервно отбивавшей на колене мелодию популярной песни, приземлился достаточно крупный жук, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Насекомое деловито прошлось по руке, слегка пошевеливая крыльями, переливающимися разными оттенками синего и фиолетового цветов. Отвлёкшись от мыслей о невыносимой скуке, Джесси залюбовался своим незваным гостем, слегка изменив положение пальцев, чтобы спровоцировать жука на небольшие передвижения. От тонких конечностей было немного щекотно, и по лицу невольно расплывалась улыбка. Иногда на него нападали моменты спокойствия, в которых ему нравилось просто мирно созерцать то, что происходит вокруг. Особенно когда речь шла о чём-то живом, маленьком и беззащитном. Хотелось любоваться, замирая и не дыша, чтобы не помешать и не спугнуть, наслаждаясь тихой радостью чей-то маленькой жизни рядом, частью которой он становился.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это ядовитый жук, да?

Джесси, уверенный, что Майк давно и прочно спит, не ожидал услышать голос, поэтому обернулся чуть более резко, чем следовало, и жук недовольно замахал крыльями.

\- А, что?

\- Это нарывник. Не дёргайся. Если ему не понравится, он тебе все руки обожжёт. Не шевелись, - Майк вытащил из кармана платок, и ловким движением накрыл насекомое, сгребая его в тканевую ловушку.

\- Подожди, осторожнее! Ты ж его так убьёшь.

За эту реплику Джесси схлопотал ещё один выразительный взгляд. Впрочем, тут уже и сам Майк наткнулся на встревоженно нахмуренные брови, и сразу заранее грустные глаза, которые быстро опустились и отвернулись вместе с владельцем, быстро смирившимся с тем, что его решение здесь не будет играть важной роли. Тяжело вздохнув, Майк резко махнул платком в сторону, удерживая его только за один конец, тем самым освобождая жука и давая ему возможность поспешно скрыться из видимости.

\- Эти твари хищные. Выделяют яд, волдыри вылезают, не успеешь глазом моргнуть. У тебя и так уже с ногой проблемы, постарайся не усугублять.

\- Да, хорошо… Я и не знал про таких. Спасибо! – чёрт его знает, почему, но радостное облегчение, написанное на лице парня, было приятно.

***

\- Слушай, ты точно уверен, что это хорошая идея? – сколько Майк был знаком с парнем лично, Джесси всегда выглядел довольно нервным, что можно было бы приписать расшатанной наркотиками нервной системе, но иногда было связано с определённым эмоциональным состоянием, которое легко читалось по глазам. Сейчас в них плескались явная тревога и озабоченность. – Я имею в виду, как ты вообще поймёшь, что не заблудился?

\- Джесси, у меня богатый жизненный опыт, включающий в себя умение ориентироваться в пространстве.

\- Да, ну, знаешь, я смотрел передачи по выживанию, и там всегда говорится, что излишняя самоуверенность в экстремальных ситуациях ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

\- Я почти уверен, что к определению «излишней самоуверенности» можно было бы привесить фотографию Уолтера, а не мою.

\- Майк! …

Тяжело вздохнув, Майк прервал процесс спокойного сбора необходимых для небольшого похода через пустыню в сторону автострады припасов, и снова посмотрел на мальчика. Конечно, его беспокойство легко понять. Ему светила перспектива остаться одному, в состоянии ограниченной подвижности в неопределённом ожидании, явится ли кто-то вытащить его отсюда, или он так и останется медленно умирать в компании сломанного автомобиля и консервных банок. Однако сидеть здесь и надеяться, что их спасёт какой-то нелепый счастливый случай, что видимо было типичной стратегией Пинкмана, он себе позволить не мог.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, тебе страшно, - Майк предупреждающе поднял руку, чтобы заранее остановить возможный поток опровержения со стороны парня. – Это нормально. Отсюда до автострады несколько часов ходу. Возможно, по пути появится связь, и мне даже не придётся доходить до конца, тогда я вернусь. Или доберусь до дороги, и вызову подмогу уже там. В мои планы не входить теряться или умирать от внезапного инфаркта, ок? Просто оставайся здесь и жди.

Откровенно говоря, Майку и самому отчего-то не нравилась мысль оставлять парня здесь одного, в мозгу крутились какие-то смутные опасения, но он не мог до конца их понять, поэтому приписывал слишком уж заразительной нервозности Джесси.

\- Да при чём тут! – Джесси неожиданно почти надулся, и посмотрел на мужчину всё с той же смутной обидой, которую Майк иногда улавливал, и которая по-прежнему заставляла его задуматься, как конкретно Джесси определяет для себя формат их отношений. – Я не боюсь, я просто думаю, что в пустыне дофига всего может случиться. Сам говорил, у тебя колени больные. Или тебя может укусить какая-то ядовитая гадина. Или переохлаждение. Да хрен знает! Тут безопаснее. У нас есть еда и вода. Мы могли бы подождать пару дней, пока у меня нога заживёт, и я бы сам сходил.

\- После твоего-то вопроса про «как ты поймёшь, что не заблудился?», - скептицизм во взгляде и словах Майка можно было бы измерять в физических величинах. – Без обид, пацан, но из нас двоих я тот, у которого больше шансов.

\- Ну да, знаю, я бесполезный наркоша, из-за которого мы оба сдохнем в пустыне, - несмотря на резкость слов, в потухших и погрустневших глазах парня не было огня, это было неприятно видеть. Удивительно, но Майк предпочёл бы, чтобы мальчик продолжал возмущаться и задираться, как когда-то во время неурочного визита с возвращением денег. – Поэтому рисковать логичнее мне.

Разговор затягивался, поэтому Майк решил поберечь силы, и присел на автомобильное сидение рядом с парнем, откидываясь на спинку и разминая шею. Джесси повернулся к нему всем телом, продолжая гипнотизировать неотрывным взглядом.

\- Пацан, подводя итог нашего увлекательного диалога. Первое – иду я, это не обсуждается. Второе – мы не сдохнем. Третье – Пинкман, ты можешь быть кем угодно, но пока ты продолжаешь определять себя как «бесполезного наркомана», ты будешь оставаться таким.

\- О да, кем угодно, конечно, - скептически хмыкнул Джесси, закатывая глаза. – Пожалуйста, Майк, я наслушался этого дерьма от родителей. Даже мистер Уайт туда же. «Джесси, ты же разбираешься в продажах, ты мог бы пойти в бизнес-колледж», он мне говорит. Грёбанное дерьмо. Если у нас всех так дохуя выбора, то почему мистер Уайт батрачил в школе за копейки, пока не стал загибаться от рака, а? Это был предел его мечтаний? А ты, ты…

Джесси вытянул татуированную руку в сторону Майка, проведя раскрытой ладонью вверх и вниз, словно обрисовывая с головы до ног.

\- Какой твой выбор, работать на наркобарона? Ты не мог «сделать лучше»?

\- Так, всё! – не выдержав, рявкнул Майк, резким движением, от которого колени жалобно хрустнули, поднимаясь с места. Не зря у него было предчувствие, что не стоит связываться с укореняющимися внутри покровительственными чувствами в адрес парня. Трудно было совладать с раздражением от того, насколько ловко Джесси откидывал любые попытки повернуть его мысли о своей жизни в конструктивную сторону. – Разговор окончен. Мне пора.

\- Подожди! – Джесси тоже подпрыгнул с места, забыв про больную ногу, и смачно выругавшись от боли. – Майк, извини. Не злись, ладно? Я просто волнуюсь. Пожалуйста… Просто будь в порядке, хорошо?

Повисла короткая пауза.

\- Я буду. Просто жди меня.

***

Взяв достаточно быстрый темп, чтобы не замерзать от холодного воздуха ночной пустыни, Майк шёл по чёткому внутреннему компасу в направлении дороги. Парень действительно зря беспокоился на этот счёт – он уже слишком много раз ездил сюда, и, хотя идти пешком было значительно менее приятно, на знание пути это никак не влияло.

В тишине и мягкой, скрашиваемой сиянием звёзд темноте было что-то удивительно умиротворяющее. Многих людей накрыло бы волной удушливой паники от осознания абсолютного одиночества в столь безлюдном месте, но Майк был сам по себе так долго, что ощущал себя почти естественной частью подобного пейзажа. Он вполне мог бы быть одним из тех валунов, на чьей разогретой солнцем поверхности согревают холодную кровь пустынные ящерицы. Но жизнь распорядилась несколько иначе, и по большей части времени ему приходилось иметь дело с хладнокровными ублюдками из числа людей. Он не обманывался на сей счёт.

Тот же Гас имел принципы и деловой подход к бизнесу, но это никак не меняло его сути, и, если бы даже Майк имел неосторожность заблуждаться, недавние события живо расставляли все точки над «и». Но таковы правила игры, он принял их абсолютно осознанно, и не жаловался. В конце концов, как и говорил Фринг, мужчина должен обеспечивать свою семью, здесь они абсолютно сходились во мнениях. Майк много лет прожил по другую, «правильную» сторону закона, и прекрасно знал, что разница не так велика, как могло казаться наивным обывателям. Слишком многое крутилось вокруг вечных тем денег и власти. Слишком сильными и неприкасаемыми полагали себя и те, и другие – просто одни выше закона, ибо «я и есть закон», а другие срать на него хотели. В обоих случаях нужно было научиться быть жёстким и жестоким. И везде попадались свои исключения из правил. Слишком правильные и стремящиеся сделать мир лучше, справедливее. Слишком хрупкие и ранимые. И тех, и других мир жестоко ломал, меняя до неузнаваемости. Или, если не удавалось, просто уничтожал.

Майк действительно не хотел продолжать эту цепочку размышлений, неумолимые ассоциации и воспоминания, которым сейчас было не место и не время. Но он не мог не сравнивать и не думать о том, что нельзя исправить прошлое, но иногда жизнь намекает на возможность учесть свои ошибки. Даже искупить вину, быть может.

Внезапный отдалённый звук, ворвавшийся в мысли, поначалу был облегчением. Вдали показались красные огоньки, и Майк понял, что слышит рёв мотора приближающегося автомобиля. В мозгу резко щёлкнуло и встало на свои места, наконец проясняя то смутное чувство тревоги, которое заставляло его беспокоиться по поводу своего ухода. Дело было не в Джесси. В прошлый раз, когда он забирал здесь кладку, ящиков у стены было значительно меньше. И определённо не было настолько крупных, как те, что сломались при падении пацана.

Там был кто-то ещё. До их приезда. Вряд ли это были законные владельцы заброшенного сарая посреди нигде.

\- Блядь.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто хочу предупредить, что меня что-то занесло, обратите внимание на изменение предупреждений (теперь тут есть насилие и всё такое, будьте осторожны со своими триггерами).

\- Давай попробуем ещё раз. Я ведь вежливо спрашиваю, скажи мне, кто ты, мать твою, такой и какого хрена здесь забыл?

Под нарочито дружелюбным тоном явно чувствовалась угроза, и Джесси нервно сглотнул, в глубине души удивляясь, что разговор до сих пор продолжается. По его опыту давно уже должен был наступить этап рукоприкладства, возможно прямо сразу в тот момент, когда незнакомцы только приехали и выгрузились из раздолбанного внедорожника. А он-то, дебил, обрадовался, вскочил и замахал руками, радуясь, что в кои-то веки удача на его стороне, и Майк вернулся так быстро. Только из тачки вышли абсолютно незнакомые люди, и надежда на то, что старший товарищ будет среди них угасла, когда ему сходу ткнули пистолетом в лицо, поставили на колени и стали допрашивать, кто такой и что здесь делает.

\- Я же вам говорю, я ехал в Санта-Фе, торопился, решил срезать, и тачка сдохла. Я тут уже два дня торчу, как дурак, не знаю, что делать. Мне повезло, что вы, ребята, тут оказались, - последнее прозвучало не слишком искренне, потому что трудно изображать радость встречи с человеком, угрожающим тебе оружием, но Джесси всё-таки надеялся, что оптимистично- придурочная часть его личности даст больше шансов выбраться из заварушки, чем попытка строить из себя крутого парня, обречённая на провал без прикрытия Майка.

Звук взводимого курка прозвучал особенно громко и красноречиво в тишине пустыни.

\- Подождите-подождите! Слушайте, ну я серьёзно говорю, я тут совершенно случайно, я понятия не имею, кто вы такие, и я даже не знаю, где конкретно мы находимся прямо сейчас! Зачем вам на меня пули переводить?

\- И то верно, - согласился мужчина, стоявший до этого чуть в стороне, и переводивший задумчивый взгляд с почившей тачки Майка на парня перед товарищем. Он наклонился, вытягивая из-за голени высокого ковбойского сапога нож, выглядевший достаточно опасным и острым, чтобы Джесси испуганно заёрзал на коленях, инстинктивно отползая чуть подальше.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, просто делайте то, зачем приехали, я… Я сяду в тачку, и ничего не увижу, и потом, если никто больше сюда не приедет, я просто сам тут сдохну, вам не нужно… Ну серьёзно, не нужно!

Он попятился ещё немного, выставляя руки перед собой, пока человек с ножом неторопливо приближался.

\- Ладно-ладно! Я тут не просто так! Меня сюда прислали. Но не за вами! Тут просто наша нычка. Я наркотой барыжу. Мои бегунки скидывают тут бабки. Клянусь, я понятия не имел, что тут дела ещё какой-то банды! Да посмотрите на меня, если бы задумывалось что-то против вас, прислали бы кого-то посерьёзнее, йо? У меня даже пушки нет! Мужики, давайте разойдёмся по-хорошему, а?

Просительно протянув руки с открытыми ладонями вперёд, Джесси едва сдерживался, чтобы не зажмуриться от страха или не напустить в штаны, представляя, что скоро грёбанный охотничий нож может оказаться где-то в его внутренностях. Было уже ощутимо холодно, но он весь вспотел и дрожал от прилива адреналина, который требовал пуститься в немедленной бегство. Но бежать было некуда, вряд ли пара кругов вокруг сарая его спасут, да и пуля обычно быстрее бегущего человека. Нож тоже, если его прицельно метнуть.

\- Нычка, говоришь? – как Джесси не отползал, мужчина неизбежно оказался рядом, и лезвие ножа замерло в непосредственной близости к лицу парня, и он уставился на него нервным косящим взглядом, как будто мог силой воли удержать оружие от причинения ему вреда. – И чем конкретно торгуешь, пацан?

\- Мет, - Джесси тихо выдохнул побледневшими губами, молясь про себя, чтобы чуваки не оказались принципиальными противниками наркотиков такого рода. У каждой банды свои заморочки, Джесси достаточно шлялся по улицам, чтобы иметь общее представление об этом, и знал, что некоторые категорически против «этой дряни». Наверное, если бы он хорошенько пригляделся к окружающим его людям, он мог бы составить представление о том, кто они такие, но пока казалось более безопасным максимально не смотреть, и не выглядеть как человек, который мог бы их узнать потом.

\- Не синий, случаем? Говорят, от этой штуки так штырит, что можно на хер на Луну и обратно сгонять, а потом ещё полборделя перетрахать, - Джесси вздрогнул, но не столько от удачной догадки мужчины, сколько от того, что нож пришёл в движение, и острый кончик уткнулся в подбородок, протыкая до мелкой капли крови, и заставляя поднять голову. – С собой есть?

Теперь у Джесси не было другого выбора, кроме как смотреть на обладателя ножа, и его мрачный вид уменьшил надежды на счастливый исход. Бритый налысо, с выбитой в ложбинке у горла свастикой мужик меньше всего производил впечатление человека, с которым можно договориться. Особенно если придётся разочаровывать в чём-то. Джесси абсолютно не хотелось говорить «нет» такому типу, но вариантов не было. Впервые за прошедшее после «побега» время Джесси отчаянно пожалел, что решил уйти в завязку.

\- Нет… Но в этом весь смысл, знаешь, типа, ты же специально делаешь нычки, чтобы никто не мог прикопаться, сечёшь, было бы глупо переться сюда с товаром. Но я достану тебе столько этого дерьма, сколько захочешь, йо! - как всегда в ситуации опасности, Джесси неудержимо понесло, и он затараторил, в надежде хоть как-то продлить переговоры.

\- Заткнись, - досадливо поморщившись, мужик почесал затылок рукояткой ножа, дав возможность слегка перевести дух на этот краткий миг чуть большей безопасности. – Ладно, гони бабки тогда.

\- Какие? – слегка растерялся Джесси, пытаясь вспомнить, отдал ли он Софии все оставшиеся у него деньги, или что-то ещё осталось в карманах, и достаточно ли будет этого количества, чтобы откупиться.

\- Ты совсем дебил, да? Знаешь, начинаю верить, что ты тут точно не из-за нас, - мужик присел на корточки, глядя на Джесси со смесью лёгкого удивления и презрения во взгляде. - Нычка твоя где?

\- А, да, я… Всё в машине. В багажнике, вроде.

Собственно, за всё то время, что они с Майком ездили по точкам, сам Джесси никогда и пальцем к нычкам не прикасался, и даже в половине случаев не видел непосредственно сами тайники, это всегда было прерогативой Эрмантраута. Ему даже не приходило в голову проявлять излишнее любопытство, поскольку он представлял уровень доверия к нему со стороны Гаса, и не собирался лишний раз играть с огнём. Тем более что денег ему и так доставалось достаточно. Но он, конечно, обращал внимание на всё, что делал Майк, и замечал, что обычно он складывает добытое в спортивную сумку в багажнике. Но ведь есть вероятность, что сейчас он, уходя, забрал деньги с собой? Джесси прошиб холодный пот.

\- Вроде? Мда, точно с мозгами вообще беда. Пойди проверь, - кивнув третьему из компании прибывших, мужчина снова повернулся к нему. – И кто таких дебилов нанимает?

Джесси некоторое время вежливо помолчал, посчитав вопрос риторическим, но нож снова оказался ужасающе близко к его лицу.

\- Я спросил, на кого ты работаешь.

Вот тут в мозгу Джесси ярко, как на рождественской ёлке, вспыхнули все сигнальные огоньки предупреждений. Если он расколется и сдаст Гуса, то можно вообще ни на что не рассчитывать, даже если каким-то чудом он доживёт до возвращения Майка, тот с него лично шкуру спустит, вполне возможно этим самым ножом, или каким-нибудь очень похожим. Но и не отвечать на вопрос, или врать, что он сам по себе, уже было невозможно.

Он беспомощно уставился широко раскрытыми глазами в лицо мужчины, надеясь, что волшебным образом вопрос снимется сам собой, и отчаянно желая иметь возможность ответить «пас», как на какой-нибудь дурацкой телевикторине.

\- Я слушаю.

***

Времени тянуть с ответом больше не было, поэтому, мысленно переведя дух и почти перекрестившись, Джесси мощным волевым усилием активизировал в мозгу все свои знания о жизни преступного мира, и нашёл спасительную лазейку.

\- Я не знаю тех, кто на верхушке, они типа, ну, не светятся же перед всеми подряд. Но я работал с Туко, ну, Саламанка, а сейчас просто другие парни его место заняли, всё равно все на картель работают, - воспоминания о Туко не были самыми приятными, но по крайней мере придавали его словам какой-то вес правдивости, а, самое главное, давали ясно понять, что с людьми, стоящими над ним, лучше не шутить.

Никто не связывается с картелем в здравом уме и доброй памяти.

Как известно, из любого правила есть исключения.

По вытянувшимся лицам окруживших его мужчин Джесси понял, что какого-то эффекта своим словами достиг. Но когда выражения всех троих сменились на ненависть и презрение, стало ясно, что вряд ли эффект был положительным.

\- Так ты на грёбанных мексикашек работаешь?

Блядь, как же он облажался.

\- Да ты посмотри на него! Одевается, как негритос, под латиносами бегает. Грёбанный белый мусор! - молчавший всё время третий присутствующий подошёл ближе, и с размаху двинул тяжёлым армейским сапогом в живот Джесси. Выдохнув разом весь кислород, и временно лишившись возможности сделать новый вдох, Джесси свернулся калачиком, прикрывая живот от новых ударов, и мысленно отчаянно заругался на собственный идиотизм.

«Ты же видел, что они наци, Джесси, ну почему ты никогда не включаешь мозг? Я понимаю, что в связи с его отсутствием, но даже у таракана хватает соображения не бежать прямо под тапок, жалкий ты укурок!». Снова здравствуй, голос мистера Уайта в его голове.

«Они меня убьют». Эта кристально чистая мысль принадлежала уже ему самому, и больше ничего связного выдать его отсутствующий мозг не мог.

\- Нет, не надо, пожалуйста… - язык при этом был готов продолжать работать без команд мыслительного центра, и так было очевидно, что других вариантов, кроме как умолять, не оставалось.

Это было так чертовски несправедливо! Он готов был умереть тогда в грёбанной подземной лаборатории, расплачиваясь за то, что сделал, и не боялся смотреть прямо в глаза Фринга. Не боялся, потому что вообще не мог ничего чувствовать, кроме разъедающей чёрной дыры в животе. Казалось, одной пулей он умудрился выстрелить и в Гейла, и в самого себя, и от образовавшегося отверстия распространялся смертельный холод, пока вокруг головы убитого растекалась кровавая лужа. Но сейчас, когда он почти смог вырваться, почти смог начать сначала, его жизнь снова стремительно превращалась в смердящую кучу, и он был абсолютно бессилен что-либо изменить. А так отчаянно хотелось!

\- Нечего скулить, сука! – следующий пинок в бок повалил Джесси в песок, и заставил попытаться скрутиться в защитный комок. Как жаль, что у него не было защитного панциря, или супер-умения быстро зарываться в песок. – Чёртова мексиканская подстилка. Нахера ещё им сдался такой тупой белый мальчик, а? Любишь сосать жирные мексиканские члены? А ну встал, живо!

Джесси с дикой силой вздёрнули на ноги, и он был слишком в большой панике, чтобы обращать внимание на боль, пронзившую подвёрнутую ногу.

\- Нет, нет-нет-нет, это же просто работа! – голубые глаза, слезящиеся от боли и страха, судорожно заметались по лицам окружающих, - С ними даже Хейзенберг сотрудничает! А он же наверняка из ваших, да? Ну, он же немец. Пожалуйста! Слушайте, клянусь, мне срать на них, мне просто деньги нужны, ну правда, я не…

Он прервался отчасти потому, что не знал, как продолжить предложение, отчасти потому, что его крайне болезненно схватили за челюсть, прерывая словесный поток.

\- Конечно, всё ради денег, как и любая другая беспринципная шлюха. Посмотрите на это хорошенькое белое личико. Держу пари, твоя задница им нравится не меньше.

\- Подожди, Рич. Хейзенберг? Это тот, кто синий мет варит? Ты его знаешь?

Почему он продолжал думать о мистере Уайте как о некой спасительной соломинке, даже мысль о которой может вытащить его из полной жопы? Чёрт его знает. Но ведь он правда в последний момент всегда находил выход из любых ситуаций, даже если изначально был причиной их возникновения. Имя его «маски», Хейзенберга, слетело с языка совершенно непроизвольно, как будто могло стать оберегом, защищающим от зла. Но… Очевидно, он не мог дальше говорить о нём. Не мог привести банду нацистов на порог мистера Уайта и его семьи. Даже если это означает, что придётся сдохнуть в пустыне.

\- Нет… Нет, просто слышал о нём.

\- Тебе всё ещё кажется, что этот недоносок знает что-то полезное? – хмыкнул Рич, удерживавший Джесси теперь за шею, как шкодливого котёнка. И то, что никто не постеснялся упомянуть его имя, было только ещё одним признаком, что всё кончится плохо. – От такого пользы ноль. Если только… Если только немного поразвлечься.

Очень плохо.

***

Извиваясь всем телом, Джесси изо всех сил пытался вырваться из рук, которые его тащили, но получалось только взбивать песок пятками кроссовок. Вопли о помощи тоже были бесполезны, их явно некому было слушать.

\- Заткнись и не дёргайся, хуже будет! – его встряхнули, как паршивого щенка, и скинули на разложенное автомобильное сидение, служившее им с Майком постелью последние несколько дней. Судя по разговору чувака с отвратительным именем Рич, сейчас оно должно было выполнять ту же функцию, но в несколько другом контексте.

Оказавшись на горизонтальной поверхности, Джесси шустро орудуя локтями, попытался отползти прочь, но его схватили за больную щиколотку и дёрнули обратно, заставив взвыть от боли.

\- Отвали от меня! Блять, слушайте, я понял, я связался не с той компанией. Да я пошлю всех этих мексикашек нахер, и больше в жизни с ними не свяжусь, клянусь! – Джесси чувствовал, что скоро у него начнётся приступ совсем уж неконтролируемой паники, а пока его мозг на адреналине судорожно пытался придумать, как ещё можно было бы отбрехаться. – Слушайте, я тоже умею готовить крутой мет, я для вас кучу наварю, и вы выживете этот грёбаный картель отсюда!

\- Ну ты и брехло, пацан, - Рич схватил Джесси за майку, и притянул к себе ближе, заставляя сесть. – Вот тебе сделка, дилер. Ты затыкаешься нахер, и делаешь всё, что я скажу, мы развлекаемся, а потом ты остаёшься выползать из этого жопы мира, и больше никогда не попадаешься мне на глаза. Или ты пытаешься корчить из себя крутого парня, и тогда, когда мы закончим, я вспорю тебе брюхо, примотаю кишки к тачке, и ты ещё немного прокатишься по пустыне, прежде чем сдохнуть.

Как у художника, у Джесси было крайне богатое воображение. По большей части иметь таковое было приятно, особенно под наркотой, когда глюки выходили совсем уж забористыми и крышесносными. Но в данном случае… Побледнев, как полотно, и почувствовав подступающие к глазам слёзы, он рефлекторно неверяще помотал головой.

\- Да вы же меня убьёте в любом случае - он с трудом узнавал собственный голос, такой дрожащий и высокий от страха.

\- Может, да, а может, и нет. По крайней мере есть способы умереть гораздо легче и быстрее, - рывком за волосы на затылке опрокинув Джесси обратно на спину, мужчина навалился сверху, придавливая своим телом, и прорычал ему на ухо. – Так какой вариант выбираешь?

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не вру, я правда хорошо варю. Или, я не знаю, я могу сделать что-то ещё, что угодно, - слёзы всё-таки потекли, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так же страшно ему было, пожалуй, только когда они с мистером Уайтом сидели в «дружелюбной» гостиной Туко, не зная, на что способен этот сумасшедший. И то, избиения он в конечном итоге почти научился принимать, как неизбежную часть своей жизни. Но то, чего хотели эти люди, было другим уровнем жестокости.

\- Значит, второй…

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет, нет, не второй, боже… Пожалуйста.

\- Вот и хорошо. Хороший выбор, - рука, сжимающая волосы, заставила повернуть голову набок, и Джесси ощутил жёсткий напор чужих губ, прижимающихся к его рту. Судорожно вздохнув и мысленно сжавшись в маленький защитный клубок, он заставил себя не пытаться отстраниться.

  


***

Путь обратно кажется намного дольше, хотя он и спешит сильнее. Первый раз речь шла о том, чтобы сохранить силы на весь марш-бросок, теперь ему нужно успеть до того, как Пинкман вляпается в крупные неприятности. Ясное дело, машина, от которой он укрылся за одним из пустынных валунов, приедет раньше (а в пункте её назначения Майк не сомневался - куда ещё кому-то могло понадобиться ехать по такому бездорожью в глухой ночи), но есть надежда, что Джесси догадается спрятаться, или что его каким-то чудом не убьют сразу. В каком-то смысле им повезло - с помощью чужой тачки можно будет зарядить аккумулятор и свалить отсюда. Осталось только обеспечить доступ к ней в обход владельцев, и убедиться, что речь всё ещё идёт о "них", а не об одном только Майке.

Приглушённые крики и стоны он услышал до того, как приблизился на расстояние видимости, и успел обрадоваться. Если кто-то кричит, значит, ещё живой. Остальное поправимо. Он не был готов к зрелищу, открывшемуся перед его глазами несколько минут спустя.

В окружающей ночной темноте Майк без проблем добрался до прикрытия автомобиля чужаков. К этому моменту болезненные стоны, явно принадлежавшие Джесси, стали громче, и они не были похожи на крики человека, которого пытают или избивают. Он чуть наклонился, выглядывая из-за бампера, быстрым взглядом оценивая обстановку. Профессиональные навыки и опыт позволили буквально фотографически запечатлеть увиденное, после чего Майк быстро вернулся обратно, чтобы продумать дальнейшие действия. Одной из самых первых мыслей было, что ему очень хотелось бы вырезать из памяти сцену с участием Пинкмана, поверх которого взгромоздился и совершал характерные движения полового акта какой-то мудак. В груди зажглась ярость, и Майку пришлось серьёзно напрячься, чтобы заставить себя мыслить более хладнокровно, а не кидаться вперёд с пистолетом наперевес.

Даже в те первые дни, когда Джесси казался бесконечно раздражающим, тупым и бесполезным наркоманом, он всегда видел, насколько заносчивый мальчишка на самом деле беззащитный и безобидный. Да, он пристрелил бы парня, если бы было нужно, без проблем. Но подобные «развлечения» с заведомо более слабыми… Но настоящей причиной злости было то, что, как он не сопротивлялся присмотру за малым, он уже не мог не воспринимать его как «своего». Свою ответственность, свою головную боль, свою занозу в заднице и бесконечную трепотню на пассажирском сидении, и просто, члена своей команды. И будет он проклят, если позволит творить что-то подобное со «своим».

Остальные двое стояли неподалёку, куря и пересмеиваясь между собой. Было бы элементарно уложить обоих парой выстрелов, но Майка беспокоило, что даже при наличии глушителя сам звук взведённого затвора уже может обратить на себя внимания, и тогда человек с Джесси может успеть сделать что-то глупое. И смертельно опасное для Пинкмана. Так что начать бы лучше с него.

\- Блять, что за херня! – один из стоящих в стороне вдруг вскрикнул. Майк выглянул ещё ненадолго, и увидел, что мужик завертелся на месте, взмахивая руками, словно пытаясь отогнать кого-то. – Грёбанные жуки, блять, жжёт.

\- Да чё ты как тёлка, подумаешь, укусили, - без всякого сочувствия заржал его товарищ.

Поднявшийся шум вполне сработал как отвлекающий манёвр. Взведя курок, Майк прицелился, и нажал на курок первый раз.


	7. Глава 7

Было адски больно. Какая-то часть его ощущала тёплую кровь между бёдер, другая пыталась удержать скручивающую внутренности тошноту от омерзения и непрекращающихся толчков, третья предпочитала закрыть глаза и мысленно перенестись куда-то очень далеко. Но боль пронзала все измерения сознания, склеивая реальность в единое уродливое нечто, заставляя впиваться пальцами в чужие плечи, и выплёскиваясь наружу через полузадушенные всхлипы и вскрики.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится. Грязная маленькая сучка, - то, что было проявлением страдания, другим человеком воспринималось совершенно иначе, и провоцировало на усмешку, грубые слова и ещё более резкие, болезненные движения. Всхлипнув, Джесси откинул голову, инстинктивно пытаясь отдалиться хотя бы от этого голоса, и в следующую секунду ощутил боль в прикушенной зубами шее. Вскрикнув, он не удержался от попытки оттолкнуть от себя обидчика, но ничего не вышло, тот был слишком крупным и тяжёлым.

\- Перестань, хватит!

Новая резкая боль от пощёчины заставила ахнуть и открыть глаза от неожиданности. Лицо насильника оказалось невыносимо близко, когда он прошипел в приоткрытые в попытке ухватить недостающего воздуха губы:

\- Ты хотел сказать «ещё»!

Внезапно Рич содрогнулся всем телом, и с каким-то истерическим и неправдоподобным облегчением в первую секунду Джесси подумал, что всё наконец-то закончилось, и действительно, глубоко в его теле появилась новое чувство отвратительной наполненности. Однако мужчина не спешил отстраняться от него, продолжая оставаться внутри, и как-то странно замерев. Перед тем, как Джесси успел ужаснуться от того, что пытка может продолжиться, он ощутил странные тёплые капли, падающие на лицо за секунду до того, как чужое тело рухнуло на него всем весом.

\- Что... что… - Джесси задыхался, не имея возможности полноценно дышать под чужой тяжестью, не понимая, что происходит. – Что ты делаешь! Пусти!

Руки беспомощно шарили вокруг, в попытке найти удобную точку опоры, чтобы суметь-таки сдвинуть другого, и нечаянно ткнув пальцами в уткнувшуюся в его плечо голову, он ощутил липкую неприятную мягкость, которой определённо не должно было быть. Джесси всегда быстрее действовал и работал руками, чем соображал, поэтому пальцы успели потыкаться в края раны, оставленной вышедшей из головы пулей, ещё раз ощутить кровь и остатки мозга в повреждённой черепной коробке, прежде чем он взвыл от ужаса, и начал отталкиваться от трупа всеми руками и ногами.

Это был полный пиздец.

***

\- Джесси. Джесси, это я, Майк. Ты меня слышишь?

Майка накрывало лёгкое чувство сюрреализма, пока он осторожно приближался к полуобнажённому, покрытому кровью парню, сидящему на песке, обхватив ноги руками и беззвучно раскачивающемуся на месте. Скинув куртку, он набросил её на плечи Пинкмана, и лишний раз убедился в полном отсутствии реакции на внешние раздражители типа голоса или прикосновения. Мальчик вообще был склонен погружаться в себя и уходить в шоковое состояние в стрессовых ситуациях. Но Майк подозревал, что обычной пощёчины на сей раз не будет достаточно. Всё-таки повод двинуться головой был вполне основательный, и приводить его в чувство стоило аккуратнее. Может даже не прямо сейчас.

\- Давай, сынок, посадим тебя в машину, - однако при попытке поднять Джесси на ноги тот резко задёргался, вырываясь из рук. – Джесси, успокойся! Ну всё, тшш, хватит.

Майку совершенно не нравилась смесь чувств, охвативших его, когда он был вынужден опустить парня обратно на песок, чтобы дать ему время успокоиться. Растерянность, жалость и злость были явной противоположностью его обычным спокойствию и уверенности. Он повидал немало разного дерьма в жизни, но чем помочь конкретно сейчас сходу сообразить было трудно. Поэтому решил заняться теми задачами, в которых ориентировался гораздо лучше, и чётко понимал, что нужно сделать.

Первым делом он подошёл к двум лежащим рядом друг с другом телам и обыскал на предмет ключей от автомобиля. Аккумулятору понадобится время, чтобы запитаться, пока Майк будет думать, остались ли какие-то очевидные следы их пребывания, которые необходимо уничтожить прямо сейчас. Подключив клеммы, и включив зажигание в автомобиле нацистов, он ещё раз осмотрелся по сторонам. По большому счёту, с телами ничего нельзя было поделать. Средств для уничтожения тел под рукой не имелось, закапывать их, оставляя машину неподалёку... Вообще говоря, они вдвоём могли бы увезти машины подальше от этого места, но Майк сильно сомневался, что Джесси сейчас находится в состоянии, позволяющем управлять автомобилем. Единственное, отчего точно необходимо было избавиться, это разложенное сиденье со следами крови Пинкмана. Подумав, Майк перетащил оба тела к трупу их товарища, лежащему на сидении, раскинув руки и уставившись мёртвыми глазами в небо. Он не ставил задачей всерьёз затруднять процесс их опознания, но полагал, что на свете до сих пор существуют немало придурков, думающих, что при должном энтузиазме тела можно спалить дотла, не оставив возможность определить, кому они принадлежали. Разумеется, огонь оставлял достаточно свидетельств, самых очевидных как например зубы. Но вот разобрать, чьей кровью заляпана ткань, уж точно будет невозможно. Этого было вполне достаточно. Не было ни одной другой нити, которая впоследствии могла бы указать на их с Джесси присутствие здесь. Кроме следов автомобиля. Но, во-первых, песок достаточно ненадёжный в плане длительного сохранения отпечатков, а, во-вторых, от машины так и так придётся избавиться. Хорошенько обдав сложенные горкой тела бензином, Майк снова воспользовался отобранной у Джесси зажигалкой, и пламя быстро охватило всю композицию целиком. Хорошо, что всё ещё было темно, стало быть, в ближайшее время никто не заметит поднимающейся струи дыма.

За всё то время, что Майк суетился вокруг, Джесси не сдвинулся с места и не издал ни звука. Отсоединив клеммы от обоих аккумуляторов, и бросив их обратно в багажник, Майк захлопнул капот чужого автомобиля, заглушил движок и единственным оставшимся шумом был приятный, если только не осознавать его источник, треск огня. Вздохнув, Майк стянул с рук перчатки, в которых работал всё это время, сложив их обратно в карман брюк. Нужно было снова подступиться к парню, и на сей раз у них не было особого времени на сантименты.

\- Джесси, нам нужно ехать.

Свернувшийся в комок парень никак не отреагировал на слова.

\- Джесси! Встал и в машину, живо! – поняв, что мягкостью он сейчас вряд ли чего-то добьётся, Майк без труда перешёл на командный тон, но пока воздерживался от прикосновений.

К счастью, на более резкий и громкий звук Джесси таки отреагировал, вздрогнув и подняв взгляд, моргая так, будто только что проснулся от затяжного кошмара.

\- Майк? Ты уже вернулся?

\- Как видишь. Давай, пошевеливайся, нам пора, - похоже, Джесси пока не отдавал себя отчёта в случившемся, и это было хорошо. Майк сталкивался раньше с людьми, пережившими настолько стрессовую ситуацию, что единственной логичной для психики реакции было просто забыть о произошедшем. С ними было ужасно неудобно работать в качестве свидетелей, но в данный момент он и не нуждался в подробном рассказе о ситуации. Единственное, Эрмантраут сильно сомневался, что эта поблажка с забытьём будет работать долго, поскольку на теле Джесси наверняка осталось много достаточно однозначных отметин.

Пошатываясь, Пикнман с трудом поднялся на ноги, благодаря замутнённости сознания не сильно отдавая себе отчёт, почему так больно стоять.

\- А почему мясом так пахнет? – Джесси завертел головой, ориентируясь в обстановке, и, прежде чем Майк успел схватить его за руку, и потащить за собой, наткнулся взглядом на горящий костёр, в котором пока что вполне угадывались очертания человеческих тел в качестве растопки. Глаза мальчишки почти комично, если не учитывать все обстоятельства, расширились, и Майк подумал, что сейчас начнётся истерика, но Джесси внезапно, согнувшись, словно под тяжестью руки на плече, начал блевать.

\- Всё нормально, расслабься, носом дыши, - похлопывая парня между лопатками, Майк смотрел на мельтешащих вокруг огня жуков.

***

Постепенно костёр и озаряемая им деревянная постройка становились всё меньше и меньше, пока наконец отсветы перестали быть видны в зеркало заднего вида. На пассажирском сидении Джесси снова инстинктивно свернулся в комок, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, по его телу периодически продолжала проходить судорога, как будто его вот-вот снова начнёт тошнить, но в любом случае в его желудке точно больше ничего не осталось, да и глупо было переживать за чистоту салона машины, которую скоро предстояло превратить в сплющенный металлический блин. Жаль, что у него не было подходящего пресса, который помог бы справиться с переживаниями и без того нервного парня.

Если и было какое-то подходящее время для поддерживающего разговора, то сейчас, когда они ещё находились только вдвоём, далеко от обстоятельств обычного уклада жизни, и у Джесси нет возможности громко хлопнуть дверью и убежать справляться с переживаниями единственным доступным ему способом. Вот только Майк не очень-то хорош в разговорах такого рода. Мелькнула мысль, что сюда бы Сола, с его-то подвешенным языком, впрочем, мысль была дурацкой – если Гудман чего бы и смог добиться, так наоборот, эскалации проблемы.

\- Кхм… - Майк прочистил горло, подбирая нужные слова. – Если тебе нужно поговорить…

\- Нет.

\- Нет? Уверен?

Джесси неопределённо дёрнул плечом, не отвлекаясь от созерцания пустыни за окном, и Майк недовольно нахмурился.

\- Ладно. Когда мы вернёмся, у Гаса будут вопросы, где ты пропадал. Есть идеи, что скажешь?

Также вяло пожав плечами, Джесси помотал головой.

\- ОК. Значит, так, ты встретил девчонку, башку напрочь снесло, побежал за ней, выпрыгивая из штанов, - на сей раз ему удалось привлечь большее внимание к своим словам, по крайней мере, парень чуть повернул голову, так что стало видно профиль его лица. – Потом понял, что налажал, но сам вернуться побоялся. Вот и вся история. Конечно, Фринг будет не в восторге, но дело молодое, бывает. Ясно?

Майк скосил взгляд, ожидая реакции. Когда мальчик сидел так, можно было увидеть расцветающий на шее синяк и след от укуса. Джесси, не отдавая себе отчёта, натянул воротник толстовки повыше, никак больше не отреагировав на обращённые к нему слова.

\- Джесси, ты слышал? Джесси?

\- Угу.

\- Ладно, обсудим это позже.

***

Больше всего нынешнее состояние Джесси напоминало ему действительно хреновый трип. Из таких, пережив которые, некоторые начинающие счастливчики сразу съезжают с темы начисто, ибо нахер нужно. Всё по-прежнему ощущалось в нескольких разных измерениях, как будто тело, разум и чувства рассыпались на мелкие кусочки и перемещались между собой, и чёрт разберёт, где начинается одно и заканчивается другое. Тело сковал страшный холод, будто из него разом высосали всю кровь, заменив ледяной водой, и как он не пытался весь вползти в одежду, или согреть пальцы друг о друга, ничего не помогало. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и оледеневшие кусочки начнут откалываться, и он весь рассыплется в мелкую стеклянную крошку прямо здесь, на автомобильном сидении. Но, на самом деле, всё это было будто с кем-то другим. Как будто в мире осталась только его проекция, эта леденеющая статуя, а сам он исчез, растворился в мерном шуршании шин и низком рычании двигателя. Он вроде бы даже слышал Майка, до того, как тот замолчал, и даже разбирал отдельные слова, но в сознании они раскладывались на отдельные звуки, пока совсем не теряли всякий смысл.

Самое ужасное, что помимо одновременного переживания физического страдания и полного отсутствия тела, оставалась ещё и некая разумная, сознающая себя часть, переживавшая абсолютную беспомощность. Он не мог собраться в единое целое усилием воли, не мог заставить конвульсивно сжатое тело расслабиться. В какой-то момент начало казаться, что он не может даже вдохнуть толком.

Спасла большая уверенная рука на плече, которая показалась почти обжигающе горячей даже сквозь слои одежды, и Джесси дёрнулся, наконец-то резко втянув нехватающий воздух в грудь, и дико заозирался по сторонам.

\- Всё в порядке, это я. Ты просто заснул, - Майк похлопал его по плечу, продолжая давать ощущение опоры и стабильности в настоящем, а не рассыпающемся на части внутреннем мире.

\- Майк? Мы.. Где мы?

Мысли в голове мешались и спутывались, теперь больше походя на похмельную тяжесть в голове. На улице стояла глухая ночь, и действительно трудно было сориентироваться в пространстве.

\- У твоего дома. Мне сейчас нужно будет уехать, уладить кое-какие дела.

\- О... окей, - Джесси мысленно положил руку на ручку автомобильной дверцы и открыл её, но в реальности рука даже не дрогнула, чтобы начать движение. Парень раньше никогда не переживал сонного паралича, а если не мог двигаться после приёма веществ, то обычно это было приятное донельзя расслабленное состояние. Сейчас же это было ощущение полное разбитости.

Но, прежде чем ситуация стала странной или неловкой, Майк снова заговорил:

\- Посиди пока, подождём кое-кого.

\- Кого? - хорошо хотя бы голосовые связки не заморозились настолько, хотя голос и звучал хриплым шёпотом.

\- Не думаю, что оставлять тебя одного сейчас хорошая идея.

\- Думаешь, снова сбегу? - мысль была такой нелепой, что захотелось расхохотаться, но Джесси несколько опасался, что, начав, не сможет остановиться, пока не сдохнет в истерике.

\- Нет.

К дому подъехал автомобиль, слегка поморгав фарами. Внезапно к Джесси вернулась способность шевелиться.

\- Лучше б я сдох... - простонал парень, закрывая лицо руками и сползая по сиденью, не обращая внимание на пронзившую от движения боль. Со стороны водительского сиденья из машины вылез Уолтер Уайт, и направился прямо к ним.


	8. Глава 8

С тех пор, как Джесси куда-то запропастился, каждый день Уолтера Уайта сопровождался чувством тревоги, усиливающимся день ото дня. Поначалу это переживание пряталось за жутким раздражением и гневом в адрес чёртового малолетнего панка, полностью обделённого такими качествами, как способность нести ответственность или интеллект. Уолтер в красках представлял себе, как протащит шкета за шиворот, вытрясет из него остатки мозгов, да ещё надаёт по морде для закрепления эффекта. Злость усиливалась положением дел дома, где атмосфера всё время походила на затишье перед бурей. Ему не терпелось наконец-то слить все тщательно задавливаемые и контролируемые эмоции, и безалаберный партнёр был идеальным адресатом.

Но дни шли, Джесси так и не обнаруживался, и у Уолтера начали закладываться нехорошие подозрения. Разумеется, он и без того давно уже не доверял ни Густаво Фрингу, ни Майку Эрмантрауту, но поначалу принял их заверения, что Джесси куда-то смотался сам, никого не предупредив, за правдоподобное объяснение. В заблуждение его ввело поведение самого парня всё последнее время, который так самодовольно бахвалился своим новым положением в рабочем коллективе теневого бизнеса Лос Поллос. В отличие от наивного Пинкмана, Уолтер видел, какие манипуляции скрываются за этим, и, хоть и дёргался по поводу дальнейшей стратегии Гуса, полагал, что пока эти игры продолжаются, Джесси в относительной безопасности. Но что, если мальчишка выкинул очередную глупость? Что, если он уже мёртв, и Майк, почти ежедневно заверявший его по телефону, что они ищут и вот-вот уже найдут, просто тянет время для… Чего? Если Джесси умер, то что они собираются предпринять дальше?

Когда в голову пришли эти мысли, злость ушла без следа, освободив пространство для бесконечной тревоги, страха и жуткого чувства вины. Уолтер почти перестал спать ночами. Стоило сомкнуть веки, как в воображении всплывало мёртвое лицо мальчишки, с широко раскрытыми остекленевшими глазами, и он тут же садился на кровати, задыхаясь и потирая голову. Он же с первых дней совместного «бизнеса» видел, что его напарник только и умеет делать отлично, что нарываться на неприятности. И чем дальше они карабкались по карьерной лестнице, тем жёстче становились последствия. Он не должен был тащить Джесси за собой.

Издёрганный своими мыслями и переживаниями, тем не менее Уолтер не мог прекращать работу в лаборатории, и дни сливались в какой-то непрерывный поток механического повторения одних и тех же действий, и попыток урвать хотя бы пару часов сна. Он должен был что-то придумать, иначе такими темпами он скоро просто рехнётся.

В чувство его привёл звук рингтона, который звучал уже, наверное, не первую минуту, пока Уолтер тупо смотрел на рулевое колесо, не находя в себе сил заглушить мотор и зайти в прачечную.

\- Да?

\- Уолтер? Это Майк. Я нашёл его.

***

Не то чтобы Майк горел желанием вызывать Уайта, но ситуация складывалась несколько патовая. Необходимо было избавиться от машины, связаться со своими людьми и заняться решением накопившихся проблем, доложить Гасу о случившемся. Он никак не мог таскать парня с собой, а оставлять его одного было очевидно глупым решением. Можно было бы позвать кого-нибудь из его ребят присмотреть, но реакция на незнакомого человека или Тайруса, с которым у Джесси не сложилось особо тёплых отношений, могла быть непредсказуемой. Поэтому Уолтер оставался самым логичным, хоть и не идеальным вариантом.

Когда ему показалось, что дыхание парня выровнялось, и Пинкман вроде бы уснул, Майк достал телефон из кармана.

\- Да, мы едем к его дому. Тебе тоже лучше подъехать, думаю, ему понадобится помощь, - вздохнув и чуть убавив громкость разговора, Майк переждал встречную тираду. – Нет, я с ним ничего не делал. Он на других людей нарвался. Нет, не думаю, что есть нужда в больнице. Давай ты подъедешь и сам посмотришь, а?

И вот теперь с мрачным предчувствием, поскольку присутствие Уайта вносило в любую ситуацию компонент неопределённости, Майк наблюдал за приближением Уолтера к машине. Пожалуй, лучше будет обсудить с ним происходящее до того, как пустить его непосредственно к парню.

Потянувшись к дверной ручке, он почувствовал, как его удерживают и тянут за рукав куртки обратно.

\- Майк, не говори ему! – обернувшись, он увидел умоляюще испуганный взгляд Джесси, нервно кусающего губу. Он не был уверен, о чём конкретно говорит мальчишка, но расспрашивать времени не было.

\- Всё хорошо, успокойся, - выйдя из автомобиля, Майк сделал несколько шагов вперёд, остановившись перед капотом, и заслоняя собой Джесси, сидящего на пассажирском сидении. - Уолтер, на два слова.

\- Где он?? – даже странно было видеть Уолтера, всегда корчившего из себя непрошибаемого крутого мужика, таким растрёпанным и взвинченным.

\- Да здесь он, здесь. В общем, у нас были проблемы, Пинкману прилично досталось, и вообще он немного расстроен, что пришлось обратно возвращаться. Так что пригляди за ним, чтобы не наделал ещё глупостей, ладно? И я настойчиво рекомендую придержать свои воспитательные беседы, ещё успеется.

\- Я. Сам. Разберусь, - выдавливая отдельно каждое слово сквозь зубы, Уолтер стремительно переходил от взволнованного состояния к бешенству. – Что, чёрт побери, случилось, где он был?!

\- В Санта-Фе. Слушай, Уолтер, я бы с огромным удовольствием рассказал тебе полную версию событий, но время поджимает. Просто посиди с ним, пока я улаживаю все дела. Вернусь через несколько часов и всё обсудим.

Прежде чем обсуждение продолжилось на повышенных тонах, поскольку Уолтера категорически не устраивал предоставленный объём информации, раздался звук открывающейся дверцы.

\- Йо, мистер Уайт, чё-как? – голос, лишённый привычной дерзости и задора, звучал хрипло и тихо.

\- Что?! «Чё-как»? Джесси, ты… - будучи на взводе, Уолтер хотел было уже сорваться, но тут увидел с трудом поднявшегося и опирающегося на дверцу напарника, и прикусил язык. – Боже, Пинкман, опять? Ты можешь оставаться не побитым хотя бы одну неделю?

\- Я тоже по вам соскучился, - закатив глаза, рядом с одним из которых уже наливался цветом далеко не первый и скорее всего не последний в его жизни фингал, Джесси отлепился от машины, захлопнув дверь, и, прихрамывая, пошёл в сторону дома.

\- Да какого?

\- Я сказал, мы нарвались кое на кого. До скорого, Уолт.

Вернувшись в машину, Майк завёл двигатель и тронулся с места, игнорируя продолжающиеся возмущённые вопросы. Буквально прорычав ему вслед, Уолтер повернулся к дому, наконец обращая внимание, что Джесси понадобилось слишком много времени добраться до двери для человека, которому точно, по заверению Эрмантраута, не нужна медицинская помощь.

***

Больше всего на свете Джесси хотелось захлопнуть за собой дверь, запереться на семь засовов, забиться в ванную комнату и накуриться до потери сознания. К сожалению, ни один замок не смог бы удержать мистера Уайта, идущего следом, и с давних пор ощущавшего себя в праве командовать Джесси и нарушать его личное пространство без всяких церемоний. Разумеется, это не работало в обратную сторону. Партнёры 50/50, держи карман шире.

Соответственно, мистер Уайт явно не даст спокойно порыскать в оставшихся дома припасах, а Джесси чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и слабым, чтобы выдержать спор и очередную выволочку. Так что, дотащив измученное тело до дивана, он рухнул на спину и уставился в потолок, изо всех сил пытаясь освободить голову от любых мыслей.

Уолтер замаячил в дверном проёме, словно не до конца уверенный, что ему следует здесь находиться, прежде чем пройти и устроиться в соседнем кресле.

\- Так… Кхм. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Видит бог, Джесси ненавидел эти моменты. Когда Гейзенберг пытался быть нормальным человеком, выражающим сочувствие и поддержку другому. Если поначалу ему казалось, что мистеру Уайту просто трудно признавать и тем более говорить о своих чувствах, поэтому слова звучат максимально искусственно и неловко, то со временем начали закрадываться жуткие мысли, что это лишь неуклюжая попытка изобразить то, чего нет и в помине.

\- Ой, да ладно, мистер Уайт, просто наорите на меня уже, и проехали, - не то чтобы он горел желанием таки оказаться в центре скандала, но ведь реагировать на крики не обязательно, зато их можно использовать как отвлечение, чтобы продолжать ни о чём не думать. Всё лучше, чем испанский стыд и мороз по коже от попыток завязать нормальный человеческий разговор, на который оба не были способны.

\- «И проехали»?? Проехали, Джесси? – взрыв эмоций был абсолютно предсказуемым, что не помешало вздрогнуть и инстинктивно зажмуриться, когда мистер Уайт внезапно оказался рядом, и рывком за толстовку на груди приподнял Джесси над диваном. – Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережил, пока тебя не было?? О чём я только думал! Что тебя поймали, что ты сторчался, что Гус с Майком тебя убили, и теперь очередь меня и моей семьи!

Вот гневу мистера Уайта всегда можно было верить.

\- О, я вижу, ты обо мне волновался. Так мило.

\- Да что ты понимаешь, щенок! Давай поскули о том, как ты никому не нужен. Я вытащил тебя из грёбанного притона, притащил в этот чёртов рехаб, привёз к себе, пока ты жильё искал! - с каждым новым упрёком Уолтер дёргал толстовку на себя, встряхивая, и Джесси с новой остротой ощущал каждый синяк и ушиб на теле. Чувствовать отвлекающую боль было даже хорошо, но он не смог сдержать жалобный стон.

Поняв, что перегибает палку, Уолтер отпустил зажатую в пальцах ткань и потёр пальцами виски, приходя в чувство.

\- Чёрт тебя побери, Джесси, ты просто… Что случилось? Почему ты не позвонил мне? Куда тебя понесло?

\- Знаете что, мистер Уайт… Лучше бы вы меня в том притоне и оставили. Для всех было бы лучше.

\- О, да ну хватит уже! – поднявшись с дивана, Уолтер начал расхаживать рядом, раздражённо взмахивая руками. – Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? Тебе всё слишком драматизируешь!

\- Драматизирую? – переспросил Джесси, недоверчиво хмуря брови.

\- Да! Ты всё время зацикливаешься на своих чувствах, как ты переживаешь, как всё ужасно, и каким-то образом ты постоянно виноват во всём происходящем. Но проблема в том, Джесси, что на переживаниях всё и заканчивается. Ты не пытаешься ничего исправить и сделать лучше, не думаешь о будущем, сидишь и ноешь, ноешь, ноешь! Или выкидываешь очередной глупый фокус. Слушай, - снова сев на диван, мистер Уайт приложил ладонь к здоровой щеке мальчика, доверительно наклонившись и глядя в глаза. – Мы не можем изменить прошлое, поэтому всё, что было, не имеет значения. Сейчас всё более-менее нормально. Есть деньги, есть работа. Со всеми проблемами мы разберёмся. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной, Джесси. Хорошо? Ты мне нужен.

\- Я не могу, - Джесси закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тело сводит внезапной судорогой, а диван как будто уплывает из-под тела, лишая опоры.

\- Не можешь что?

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я убил Фринга. Я не могу.

Резко вдохнув сквозь зубы, он почувствовал подступающие к закрытым глазам слёзы, и попытался их сдержать. Но при собственных словах об убийстве разом нахлынули картинки-воспоминания, в том числе самые последние, и он просто не мог оставаться во внутренней темноте наедине с ними. Всхлипнув, Джесси оттолкнул руку Уолтера, и уселся в дрожащий комок, подтянув колени к груди, игнорируя тянущую боль.

\- Вам ведь это от меня «нужно», - лицо скривилось, когда по нему потекли слёзы, и Джесси опустил голову на колени, не в силах смотреть на партнёра, и боясь снова закрывать глаза.

\- Джесси… Ты поэтому уехал? Чтобы не делать этого? – не получив ответа, Уолтер придвинулся ближе, со вздохом обнимая за плечи и притягивая к себе. – Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя, ладно? Придумаем что-нибудь другое. Ну, давай, успокойся.

Джесси никогда не мог сдержаться при ощущении чужого тепла и поддержки, поэтому он не мог сделать ничего другого, как продолжать плакать, прижимаясь к мистеру Уайту, и с отчаянием ожидая хоть малейшего облегчения от нахлынувших чувств. Но легче не становилось.

\- М-мистер Уайт… Можно мне воды? – в животе продолжал скручиваться в судорожный клубок, и ощущение дискомфорта становилось почти невыносимым. Когда мистер Уайт, которому явно было неловко утешать Джесси, не находящегося в состоянии наркотического опьянения, отошёл на кухню, внутренности наконец не выдержали, и Джесси скрючило в болезненных приступах сухой рвоты, поскольку в желудке не было никакого содержимого.

\- Вот… Ты в порядке? – от неожиданного прикосновения к плечу Джесси прям-таки подпрыгнул на диване, а затем и вовсе резко вскочил, шарахнувшись в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

\- Ничего. Я… Мне в ванну нужно, - Джесси уцепился за лестничные перилла, и обернулся к мистеру Уайту. – Всё нормально, правда, я щас вернусь. Вы типа… Будьте как дома и всё такое.

Застывший со стаканом воды в руках Уолтер словно только сейчас получил возможность рассмотреть своего партнёра получше, и заметил его странную покосившуюся осанку, и все синяки на лице, на шее, которые стало видно из-за перекосившейся толстовке. Наконец, не бросающиеся в глаза на фоне рисунка на футболке пятна крови.

\- Джесси, что всё-таки произошло?

\- Просто разборки. Ничё такого. Потом расскажу, окей?

Быстро, насколько мог в нынешнем состоянии, Джесси поднялся по лестничным ступенькам, и заперся в ванной комнате.

***

В любое другое время мерный звук капания воды с крана сводил бы его с ума, но сейчас наоборот, он помогал оставаться в медитативно-отстранённом состоянии, словно всё ещё в несколько другом измерении. Одежда беспомощной кучей валялась на полу, словно останки испепелённого инопланетным лазером несчастного в фильмах о вторжении, а сам Джесси свернулся калачиком в заполненной до краёв ванне, подтянув колени к груди и до крови прикусив пальцы правой руки. Красная капля стекла по чёрной, блестящей от воды коже скорпиона, и осела в воде кровавым облачком.

«Ты слишком драматизируешь».

С губ сорвался нервный смешок, на который внутренний голос отреагировал неодобрительным ворчанием.

«Только истерики ещё не хватало. Соберись. Забудь. Ничего не было. А если и было, какая разница? Это ничего не значит».

«Ты заслужил и похуже. За Джейн. Её отца. За Гейла».

Теперь из груди вырвалось короткое рыдание, и парень соскользнул вниз, глубже в горячую, почти обжигающую воду.

«Если продолжишь в том же духе, они посадят тебя под круглосуточное наблюдение, и будут спасать».

Вода дошла почти до ноздрей, и застывшие в каменном напряжении мышцы постепенно начали расслабляться.

«Притворись, что ты в порядке».

Он, пожалуй, мог бы это сделать.


	9. Глава 9

Первым делом после расставания с парочкой поваров Майк поехал на свалку, для утилизации автомобиля, подбирать к которому новые сидения было бы более рискованно, чем просто приобрести новое транспортное средство. Следующим этапом была непосредственная встреча с руководством.

Как обычно, по выражению лица Густаво Фринга было абсолютно невозможно определить, о чём он думает, или в каком настроении находится.

\- Итак, ты нашёл нашего юного сотрудника, - сложив руки перед собой в замок, Густаво посмотрел прямо в глаза сидевшего через стол от него Майка. – И? Он дал какое-либо удовлетворительное объяснение произошедшему?

\- Не думаю, что он сам понимает. Я не доследил, мне казалось, он стабилизировался, а тут опять.

\- Это неприемлемо, - вердикт последовал после непродолжительной паузы, с которой Фринг обычно взвешивал каждое произносимое слово.

\- Я понимаю. Я прослежу, чтобы подобного больше не повторилось, - неожиданно для самого себя, после этой фразы Майк добавил. – Под мою личную ответственность.

Молчаливый взгляд Гуса подразумевал какие-то дополнительные объяснения, и Эрмантраут, досадливо покачав головой, вздохнул, поняв, что придётся их предоставить. Раз уж «личная ответственность».

\- Ничего особенного не было. У парня нелады с нервной системой, но он по-прежнему чист. Какая-то девчонка на горизонте появилась. Молодо-зелено, в общем, - объяснение затягивалось и у Майка возникло нехорошее ощущение, будто он пытается оправдаться и заговорить зубы. – Слушай, мы знали, что пацан незрелый, верно? Я недооценил, что пока рано ослаблять контроль. Моя ошибка. Больше не ошибусь.

\- Хорошо, - пальцы разжались из замка, и атмосфера в комнате сразу стала на несколько тонн полегче. – Будем считать, этот инцидент исчерпан. Под твою ответственность.

Майк кивнул, закрепляя договорённость.

\- Есть ещё кое-что, о чём тебе стоит знать.

***

Уолтер маялся и не находил себе места. Ушедший на несколько минут Пинкман пропадал наверху уже как минимум полчаса, и у него начали закипать нехорошие подозрения по поводу того, чем он там мог заниматься. Некоторое время Уайт честно медитировал на доводы разума о необходимости и значимости доверия в отношениях, которые и так в последнее время были достаточно нестабильны. Настолько, что «партнёр» взял и свалил в неведомые дали без малейшего предупреждения.

Честно говоря, этот поступок до сих пор возмущал Уолтера до глубины души и не укладывался у него в голове. Даже некоторая мстительная удовлетворённость от осознания факта, что Фринг и Майк тоже не были в курсе происходящего, не меняла того, что Уолтер расценивал данное поведение как личное предательство. И, несмотря на облегчение от возвращения блудного Джесси, негативные чувства снова начали закипать, и вот-вот готовы были переполнить чашу терпения.

Дотерпев до последнего, Уолтер дал Пинкману ещё пять минут, и только потом раздражённо затопал по лестнице.

\- Джесси, ты где застрял? – в спальне парня не обнаружилось. Ткнувшись в ещё пару комнат, Уолтер методом логического исключения пришёл к выводу, что, кроме как в ванной, искать больше негде. Что настораживало ещё больше. Если бы кто-то вдруг додумался спросить Уайта, как он думает, каким образом Джесси соблюдает личную гигиену, он готов бы был биться об заклад, что парень точно не пользуется печально известной ванной комнатой второго этажа.

\- Джесси? – с неожиданной робостью постучавшись в дверь, Уолтер вдруг понял, что не хочет открывать её. Дурное предчувствие было настолько сильным, что он едва преодолел желание развернуться, выйти из дома и никогда больше не возвращаться. Естественно, он не собирался следовать подобным необъяснимым порывом. Разозлившись на самого себя, Уолтер рванул ручку двери, вспомнил, что дверь открывается внутрь, и навалился на неё всем весом. – Джесси!!!

Встрепенувшись так сильно, что часть воды вылилась на пол, Джесси подтянулся из полулежащего положения.

\- Мистер Уайт, какого хрена?? Вы чего?

\- Это ты чего! Я тебе уже пять минут ору, ты что, оглох?

Проведя по лицу ладонью татуированной руки, Джесси устало поморщился, собравшись было откинуться обратно на бортик. Но тут вспомнил, что находится в прозрачной воде, и вовсе не хочет, чтобы мистер Уайт получил возможность разглядеть все его травмы, поэтому скрючился в сидячую позу эмбриона.

\- Да я просто задремал, боже мой! Вы выйти не хотите, а?

\- Да, Джесси, полная ванна — это идеальное место для сна. Совершенно безопасно. Ничего не может пойти не так.

\- Мистер Уайт, мне не три года, я не утону в ванне!

\- Да ты в миске супа утонешь!

Взбешённый собственным конфузом, Уолтер вышел, громко хлопнув уже второй раз выломанной дверью, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

\- Вот сука, а, - пожаловался сам себе Джесси, почувствовав при этом некоторое облегчение после очередной перепалки. Это было нормально. Привычно. Хорошо, когда хоть что-то остаётся нормальным.

***

Тем не менее, вылезать из ванной, и совершать какие-либо ещё необходимые телодвижения было неимоверно тяжело. Создавалось впечатление, что к каждой руке и ноге прикрутили по гире. Кое-как обтёршись полотенцем, доползя до комнаты и напялив на себя первые попавшиеся вещи, Джесси наконец спустился вниз, где недовольный мистер Уайт расселся на диване, и невидящим взглядом впялился в телевизор. Забравшись в кресло с ногами, Джесси сгрёб со стола пачку сигарет и похлопал по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Наконец, закурив, он откинул голову на спинку кресла и выпустил дым к потолку.

\- Может быть, ты наконец соизволишь рассказать, что случилось?

Голос мистера Уайта привычно-требовательно вторгся в состояние приятной отрешённости.

\- Ты про то, где я был?

\- И это тоже. Где ты был, что Майк сказал, когда тебя нашёл. Кто тебя избил.

Снова затянувшись, Джесси потёр лицо тыльной стороной ладони, и тяжко вздохнул, поняв, что шансов отмолчаться нет. Вернее, можно, конечно, послать мистер Уайта куда подальше, но, как сказал бы Сол, «не обостряй, ты обостряешь».

\- Я поехал в Санта-Фе. Думал, в Вегас, но… Так вышло.

\- Санта-Фе? Серьёзно? Это же поездка на уикенд, Джесси, не попытка действительно сбежать куда-то, - Уолтер фыркнул и покачал головой. – Ты меня просто поражаешь, конечно.

\- Ну, рад, что вас это развлекает, - резко огрызнулся Джесси. – Короче, Майк меня нашёл, и повёз обратно, мы по дороге заехали на точку, и… Ну, там были конкуренты.

\- Конкуренты? В смысле, другие наркоторговцы?

\- Нет. Я не знаю. Какие-то левые чуваки. Короче, им не понравилось, что мы на их территории.

\- И что, они тебя били, а Майк стоял рядом и смотрел?

Внезапно у Джесси возникло острое чувство дежавю. Примерно также мистер Уайт допрашивал его на предмет подробностей убийства Гейла. Во всяком случае, по внутренним ощущениям было один в один. С каждым лишним выдавленным словом в голове взрывались картинки-воспоминания, воскрешать которые совершенно не хотелось. Что тогда, что сейчас.

\- Бля, мистер Уайт, ну какая нахер разница, мне тебе всё в деталях рассказать? Майк застрелил этих ублюдков, и мы уехали. Вот и всё!

Руки начали неудержимо дрожать, и Джесси поспешно затушив сигарету о стол, выполз из кресла, сбегая от дальнейших расспросов на кухню. Тяжело дыша, он склонился над раковиной, пережидая лёгкий панический приступ. Не то чтобы он был первым. За время совместной работы с Гейзенбергом подобное состояние накатывало не раз и не два, но на сей раз ощущения были более сильными и пугающими. В интернете советовали дать себе время, и стараться просто дышать. Чтобы ускорить процесс, Джесси схватил стакан и попытался набрать воды из-под крана. Проклятое стекло выскользнуло из дрожащих рук и закончилось осколками в раковине.

\- Блядь! Да почему всё через жопу! – выругавшись, Пинкман подумал об использованных словах, и начал истерически хихикать, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Кажется, его план казаться нормальным катастрофически проваливался прямо на глазах.

\- Всё нормально? – вопрос был задан тоном, в котором явно ощущалось, что сам мистер Уайт так не думает. – Что это был за звук?

\- Чёрт, - Джесси подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Может, хватит уже подкрадываться ко мне по всему дому!

\- Может, хватит уже психовать? – Уолтер поднял руки, в защитно-успокаивающем жесте. – Джесси, мы ведь давно уже в этом партнёрстве, обычно ты… Ну, другой.

Сделав шаг вперёд и опёршись о стойку возле раковины, рядом с которой стоял Джесси, более высокий мужчина склонил голову, нависая над худощавым Пинкманом.

\- Я имею в виду, ты всегда немного дёрганный, - раздражённо-обиженный взгляд на это заявление Уолта не остановил. – В чём, я уверен, стоит обвинять твоё небрежное отношение к своему организму и нервной системе. Но сейчас что-то другое.

\- Ничего другого! И я не дёрганный! Просто всё время происходит какой-то пиздец, тебе не кажется нормальным немного… Переживать из-за этого? – фыркнув, Джесси покачал головой и обернулся обратно к раковине, уставившись на останки стакана. – Хотя кому я это говорю… Ты вообще непрошибаемый.

\- Это неправда, Джесси. Я уже сказал, что волновался за тебя, - в любой другой момент они бы уже разругались, на чём свет стоит, и бросались бы друг в друга тяжёлыми предметами. Но Уолтер действительно считал поведение парня нетипичным, и этому следовало уделить больше внимания. Поэтому, чтобы придать вес своим словами, Уолт положил ладонь между выпирающими острыми лопатками, успокаивающим жестом. Но едва только рука коснулась ткани футболки, как Джесси резко развернулся и оттолкнул Уолтера, который покачнулся от неожиданности.

\- Не трогай меня!

Напряжённо уставившись друг на друга, они услышали звук открываемой входной двери.

***

Майк не был уверен, чего ожидать к моменту своего возвращения. День был довольно изматывающий, учитывая отсутствие ночного отдыха, и очень не хотелось разгребать ещё больше дерьма, особенно связанного с чужими разборками и эмоциональными срывами. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что без личного контроля не обойдётся.

Разговор с Гусом занял достаточно много времени, поскольку его совсем не порадовала история о появлении посторонних личностей в местах закладок. Теперь следовало проверить остальные точки, чтобы убедиться, что это было досадной случайностью, а не попыткой захватить их территории. Гус также хотел убедиться, что обнаружение трёх тел никак нельзя будет связать с их бизнесом, и что никаких других улик их присутствия не осталось.

\- Мистер Эрмантраут, постарайтесь выяснить, кто были эти люди, - это было предсказуемой задачей, поскольку Густаво Фринг не был бы собой, если бы не желал как можно больше знать, чтобы иметь возможность сохранять контроль при любом развитии событий.

И вот теперь, раздав все необходимые указания своим людям, Майк мрачно думал, что выяснением того, кто были эти ребята, придётся заниматься лично. В частности, путём допроса Джесси, у которого было больше времени и возможностей услышать или увидеть и запомнить что-то примечательное.

Тачка Уолтера всё ещё была припаркована у дома Пинкмана, что Майк в принципе счёл хорошим знаком. У этих двоих отношения иногда становились слишком бурными, так что могли поскандалить и разбежаться.

Зайдя в дом, Майк сразу отправился в гостиную, и увидел выходящего из кухни раздражённого Джесси, за которым следовал не менее недовольный Уолтер. Видать, всё-таки он поспешил с выводами о том, что скандала не случилось.

\- Майк, ну конечно! Ты проходи, не стесняйся. Mi casa - tu casa! Ну, чего я тебе объясняю, у тебя ж и ключи есть. Вообще, вы оба, можете приходить в любой момент без приглашения, всегда рад видеть! - где-то Майк уже видел у Джесси эту безумную усмешку и раздражённую безбашенность. Весь прогресс псу под хвост. Вспомнив о том, что совсем недавно ещё и поручился за пацана, Майк почувствовал себя ещё более уставшим.

\- Закрой рот. Я уладил всё с Фрингом, проблем не будет. Разумеется, ничего подобного больше не повторится, - тяжело усевшись в кресло, Майк вытянул ноги, давая наконец отдых коленям. – Джесси, у тебя остались заначки в доме?

Пристальный взгляд, направленный на Пинкмана, рекомендовал быть предельно откровенным.

\- Конечно, нет, я же завязал, - не моргнув и глазом солгал Джесси.

\- Хорошо. Тогда иди к себе и дай нам с Уолтом поговорить.

\- «Иди к себе»? - переспросил Джесси, у которого глаза округлились от такой наглости. – А ничего, что я как бы и так у себя?

\- Джесси… - вмешался было Уайт.

\- Пацан. Я очень устал. Будь так добр, дай нам с твоим партнёром немного поговорить о своём, о старческом. Тебе легче по лестнице бегать, - у Майка не было настроения снова пытаться объяснить Джесси что-то про иерархию и уважение к старшим прямо сейчас. Проще было выбрать более мягкий подход. – Буквально 10 минут.

\- Вау, это… Охренеть. Просто, мать вашу, охренеть, - не веря, что позволяет прогнать себя из собственной гостиной, как ребёнка, которому велят отправиться к себе в комнату и не мешаться под ногами, Джесси покачал головой, схватил со стола оставшиеся сигареты и направился к лестнице.

\- Я надеюсь, не успеет укуриться в хлам, - Майк протянул руку в сторону дивана, предлагая Уолтеру Уайту присесть. - Ладно, Уолтер, ты хотел информацию.

***

Несмотря на праведную злость, Джесси рад был возможности остаться одному, и не отвечать на вопросы, или продолжать молчаливое противостояние с Уолтером. Плюхнувшись на кровать, он сгрёб все покрывала, закутываясь в многослойный кокон, из которого потом высунулась рука, и обшарила тумбочку. Забравшись в ящик, пальцы прижали дно до щелчка, после которого открылось дополнительное небольшое отделение. С тех пор, как Майк обыскал тут всё, утекло много воды, и у Джесси были возможности пополнить запасы. Просто на всякий случай. Ему казалось, что безопаснее иметь немного при себе, чем кидаться ночью в притоны, если вдруг совсем припрёт.

Перебрав содержимое отделения, он наткнулся на пакет с метом, и парочку косяков с травкой. Тяжёлый выбор. Первое точно позволит почувствовать себя в разы лучше, но Майк голову оторвёт. За второе ему, наверное, не влетит, это практически его святое право после всего случившегося, но и сильно поможет вряд ли. Положившись на слепой случай, он позволил кисти свободно вращаться, пока пальцы случайно не наткнулись на добычу, которую он и утянул вглубь одеял.

***

Майк был последователен в своём описании, рассказав практически всё начистоту. Он сомневался лишь в том, стоило ли Уолтеру знать все подробности пережитого напарником. С одной стороны, важно, чтобы он понимал серьёзность положения и необходимости быть более внимательным к состоянию парня. С другой стороны, он помнил взгляд Джесси в машине, и его просьбу не говорить, и признавал за мальчиком право самому решать, хочет ли он распространяться о произошедшем.

В итоге он решил ограничиться тем, что видел часть избиения, и остальной частью истории.

\- Как он сейчас? – завершив пересказ событий, Майк рассчитывал в ответ получить краткий отчёт от Уолтера, как прошли последние несколько часов.

\- Всё в порядке. Он не первый раз уже справляется с разными… Неудачными обстоятельствами. Всё с ним будет хорошо, - перед тем, как ответить, Уолтер пару секунд колебался. Но всё-таки пришёл к решению, что нестабильное состояние Джесси, которое его беспокоит, не повод для обсуждения с другими людьми. Он сам справится с Пинкманом. Не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь мог в этом усомниться.

\- Слушай, Уолт, - Майк наклонился чуть вперёд в кресле, подчёркивая важность своих слов. – Я пацану вреда не желаю. Это ты втянул его в наше дело. И теперь вы оба моя головная боль. Чем лучше я буду понимать ситуацию, тем меньше у нас у всех будет проблем. А теперь ещё раз, ты уверен, что он в порядке?

\- Я присмотрю за ним, ОК? Да, наверное, ему нужно время, прийти в себя после всей истории в целом, но не вижу причин, по которым… - внезапно Уолтер перестал разглагольствовать, и чуть наклонил голову, принюхиваясь. – Это что, травкой пахнет?

Оба, не сговариваясь, перевели взгляд на лестницу.

\- Ну я ему…, - Уолтер начал было вставать с дивана, как вдруг раздался звонок его мобильного. – Чёрт, я должен ответить.

\- Я сам разберусь, - опершись на подлокотники кресла, Майк поднялся, и пошёл наверх.

***

Дым вился тонкой струйкой из единственного оставленного посреди одеял и простыни отверстия. Сделав пометку об очевидной необходимости лекции ещё и на тему пожарной безопасности, Майк сел на край кровати, отчего матрас покачнулся, но холмик одеял не выдал никакой реакции.

\- Джесси, нам нужно будет поговорить о том, что случилось. Густаво хочет знать, что это были за люди. Ты их видел и говорил с ними, - он потёр рукой палец, на котором давным давно, в другой жизни, носил кольцо. – Так что можешь закончить этот косяк, а я Уолтера отошлю.

***

\- Босс, мы смогли данные с мобилы Билли восстановить.

\- И что там?

\- Я думаю, там есть пару фоток, на которые стоит взглянуть.


	10. Глава 10

Всё ещё закутанный в одеяло, Джесси слышал приглушённый разговор за дверью комнаты. Мистер Уайт звучал достаточно взволнованно, и он надеется, что не успело произойти ещё чего-нибудь ужасного, потому что его пределы выносливости уже перейдены. Хотя травка и помогла немного расслабиться, даже удивительное добродушие Майка никак не могло сгладить необходимость предстоящего разговора.

Наконец, голоса за дверью утихли, и Майк зашёл обратно в комнату.

\- Уолтер уехал, у дочки температура поднялась. Сказал, завтра зайдёт.

\- Температура? – край покрывала сполз с головы, и теперь у Майка есть возможность видеть собеседника. И частью уставшего мозга удивляться беспокойству в голосе парня. За себя бы лучше переживал.

\- Бывает, маленькие часто болеют, - особенно в такой стрессовой обстановке, которая, как Майк предполагал, царит в доме Уайтов. Кто бы не нервничал, находясь под одной крышей с Уолтером круглые сутки? – Я думаю ничего страшного.

\- Ну да… Надеюсь, - на секунду Джесси закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, прежде чем бросить на Майка измождённый взгляд. – Я не уверен, что могу рассказать много полезного. Не то чтобы они представлялись. В основном… Задавали вопросы.

\- Какие вопросы? – осторожно присев на край кровати, Майк настроился слушать.

\- Очевидные. Типа, какого хрена я там забыл, что о них знаю, на кого работаю… - на последнем пункте Джесси запнулся, и вскинул взгляд, заранее защищаясь. – Я ничего про Фринга не сказал. Стал им врать про картель, и…

\- Ты сказал им, что работаешь на картель?

\- Ну, я подумал, так будет лучше, чем правду говорить.

Майк старательно сохранял каменное выражение лица, не давая парню понять, насколько его вранье совпадало с реальностью. Решительно не хотелось думать, что было бы, не появись он, чтобы устранить всех троих, и в итоге всё закончилось бы разборками между картелем и неизвестной бандой на территории Альбукерке.

\- Ясно. И дальше?

\- А дальше… - Джесси резко выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками, неразборчиво пробормотав что-то.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю, дальше я понял, что идиот. Старые новости, да, - опустив одну руку, Пинкман попытался усмехнуться, но вышло довольно коряво. – В общем, единственное, что я точно о них понял, они нацисты. Куча татушек свастики и прочего дерьма. Так что после инфы о картеле со мной больше не разговаривали.

\- Ты запомнил татуировки?

\- Я... Ну да. Некоторые, - оставшаяся на лице рука нервно поползла сначала вниз, чтобы прикрыть нервно исказившиеся губы, затем резко вверх, растрёпывая волосы. – Сейчас, подожди.

Чуть резче, чем следовало, Джесси слез с кровати, поддержав усталое замученное тело с помощью тумбочки. Добрался до шкафа с вещами, и закопался на полках. Наконец, добравшись до искомого, он вернулся обратно с небольшой картонной коробкой в руках. Пока Джесси зарылся в её содержимом, Майк смог краем глаза углядеть какие-то листки бумаги. Вытащив один из них, парень перевернул его чистой стороной, и вытянул из коробки карандаш.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Подумал, проще будет, если я зарисую те, что запомнил, - склонившись над бумажкой, Джесси начал накидывать лёгкие штришки карандашом.

Майк слегка удивлённо приподнял брови, но промолчал. В голове промелькнуло неясное воспоминание об альбоме для рисования в доме, где умерла девчонка. Разумеется, в тот момент его внимание было приковано только к тем элементам обстановки, которые следовало убрать, но смутный образ на задворках памяти отложился. Значит, у парня тонкая душевная организация, зависимость и художественные порывы. Достаточно классическое сочетание. В которое не особо вписывалась наркоторговля. Разве только Пинкман был таким же неудачником в сфере живописи, как и вообще по жизни.

Но, глядя на уверенные движения и быстро появляющиеся на бумаге линии, Майк усомнился в своём первоначальном предположении. Выходили явно не просто каракули, а то, что парень задумывал изобразить. Не особо разбираясь в мире искусства, Майк по крайней мере точно мог оценить практичность этого навыка.

\- Вот, такая была у всех троих, на шее, - Джесси завершил набросок, не глядя сунул в протянутую руку, и вытащил следующую бумажку.

Внимательно вглядевшись в изображение и зафиксировав его в своём профессиональном детективном мозгу, Майк поддался искушению перевернуть и посмотреть, на обороте чего трудился Джесси. С листа на него смотрели грустные загадочные глаза, которые в реальной жизни он видел только мёртво распахнутыми и пустыми. Это был незавершённый рисунок, только набросок, но и от этого незавершённого варианта веяло тоской и глубокой грустью. Сила этих чувств подсказывала, что наверняка этот рисунок был далеко не первым и не последним. Видимо, не зря коробка хранилась где-то в недрах шкафа, подальше от глаз. Наверное, не помогало.

Увлёкшись разглядыванием изображения, Майк не сразу осознал, что тихий, слегка царапающий звук водимого по бумаге карандаша стих. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Джесси замер, сгорбившись над листом, закусив нижнюю губу и закрыв глаза. Кончик карандаша дрожал в нескольких миллиметрах над бумагой, и вся поза парня выдавала сильное нервное напряжение. Майк мысленно выругался про себя. Не стоило отвлекаться.

\- Давно рисуешь?

Пинкман вздрогнул от неожиданности, и напряжённо выдохнул. Ещё бы, вряд ли было особо приятно вспоминать все детали столь свежего и, мягко говоря, неприятного столкновения.

\- Что? – голос звучал хрипло, Джесси по-детски потёр глаза кулаком, словно просыпаясь, и взглянул на Майка.

\- Давно рисуешь, говорю? Неплохо получается.

\- Я… Ну да, со школы. Просто… Так, когда делать нечего, - голубые глаза снова вернулись к листу, и Джесси продолжил рисунок.

\- Много у тебя там бумаги. Часто делать нечего?

Джесси снова метнул быстрый острый взгляд, оценивая, стоит ли это воспринимать как очередное обвинение в тунеядстве, но в спокойных глазах Майка не читалось упрёка.

\- Там всё старое. В основном, - повисла небольшая пауза, и, не услышав никакой новой подколки, и подумав, что Майк действительно готов просто послушать, Джесси, порадовавшись возможности отвлекаться от того, что выходило из-под его карандаша, продолжил. – Я вообще в школе думал, может, получится в художественный пойти. Из кожи вон лез, чтобы с более-менее приличными оценками закончить.

\- Не вышло?

\- Вышло. Нормально выпустился, - Джесси криво усмехнулся, вспомнив, что мистер Уайт, как настоящий мудак, естественно считал, что тупой Пинкман даже школу закончить не сумел. – Но отец сказал, что художественный это для дебилов и наркоманов. Хотел, чтоб я на экономический пошёл. В общем, посрались по этому поводу. Сказал, что платить за меня не собирается. Ну, а на всякие стипендии и гранты я не тянул.

\- Родители часто не знают, что лучше для их детей. Думаешь, что поступаешь правильно, а потом… Остаётся только жалеть.

Джесси хотел было огрызнуться, любая попытка оправдать родителей в его глазах всегда вызывала прилив неуёмной подростковой агрессии, но что-то в интонации Майка заставило его сдержаться. Трудно было не узнать про Кейли. Да, после пары умилительных и уморительных диалогов, подслушанных им в пути с зажатым в зубах кулаком, чтобы не ржать над тем, каким умилённым становилось выражение лица Майка, когда звонила она, Джесси удосужился чести узнать имя. Но никогда ничего связанного с дочерью (или сыном?).

Джесси шмыгнул носом и попытался развеять обстановку:

\- Ну, я думаю, быть родителем отстой, а? Я имею в виду, с мелкими ещё ничего, но потом они вырастают в таких, как я, - улыбнувшись краем рта, глянул на Майка. К удивлению, тот добродушно усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Мозгов и дисциплины тебе бы явно не помешало, конечно.

\- Эй!

\- Но ты не плохой ребёнок, Пинкман.

Покраснев до ушей, Джесси опустил возмущённые голубые глаза вниз, вспомнив, что совсем забыл дорисовать последние линии, и пробубнил себе под нос:

\- Я вообще уже давно не ребёнок, йо.

На сей раз, чтобы почувствовать усмешку, ему не нужно было поднимать голову. Но она по-прежнему не была злой или издевательской.

***

Спустя примерно полчаса в руках у Майка была небольшая стопка листов, покрытых изображениями тех татуировок, которые Джесси удалось запомнить. Этого было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы выполнить приказ Густаво, и найти этих людей.

\- Отлично, Джесси, спасибо. Ты молодец.

\- Слишком много похвалы, сегодня что, Рождество? – мальчишка усмехался, но всё ещё цветущая на щеках краска явно говорила, что он не то чтобы против.

\- Угу, пора спать и не мешать Санта Клаусу работать. Собирайся давай, возьми на пару дней, чего тебе нужно.

\- В смысле? А куда мы едем?

Свернув листы бумаги и сунув их во внутренний карман куртки, Майк обернулся уже на пороге комнаты:

\- Пару дней у меня поживёшь. Не обсуждается! – подняв руку, Майк пресёк возможные возражения. – И наркоты не бери. В моём доме этой дряни не будет.

И вышел, оставив Джесси сидеть с ошеломлённым видом, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот.

***

Щёлкая левой кнопкой мыши и почёсывая татуировку на шее, он, прищурившись, разглядывал фото избитого белобрысого паренька на мониторе.

\- И как так получилось, что троих наших парней грохнули, и всё, что у нас есть, это фото какого-то гадёныша? – несколько присутствующих в комнате мужчин переглянулись между собой.

\- Ну, наверное, он был не один, - пожал плечами человек, сидящий в углу комнаты, и поигрывающий ножом в руке.

\- Блестяще, просто исчерпывающий анализ ситуации, Кенни, спасибо, - оторвавшись от экрана, мужчина обжёг собравшихся саркастичным взглядом. - У кого-нибудь ещё есть столь же впечатляющие гипотезы?

\- Босс, да мы разберёмся. По фотке найдём в два счёта и прижучим. Мы ж товар не потеряли, всё пучком, - наконец раскачался один из переглядывающихся.

\- Нет, ну конечно, если для тебя возня с тремя трупами, и срочная переброска товара это «всё пучком», то и обсуждать нечего, - разведя руками, он поднялся из кресла, обошёл стол, и встал прямо перед говорившим. – Я правильно всё понял?

\- Не, да я не то хотел сказать, - тот сразу потупил взгляд, ковыряя ковёр носком ботинка. – Я тока про то, что мы всё уладим. Быстро этого пидора найдём и притащим, если надо.

\- Ну так идите и ищите, мать вашу!

***

Стоя у машины, Джесси неловко переминался с ноги на ноги, с тревогой поглядывая то на дом, то в сторону Майка, обходящего машину со стороны водительского сидения.

\- Ты типа точно… Ну, уверен, йо? Я как бы и сам, ну, без проблем, типа…

\- Джесси, хочешь что-то сказать, говори нормально, ты умеешь, я знаю.

Расковыряв заусенец почти до крови, Джесси постарался вдохнуть поглубже и высказать то, что его беспокоило.

\- Я не понимаю, нахрена тебе это. Ну, ты мне сто раз говорил, что мы даже не… Ну, напарники, или что-то в этом роде, типа, я не один из твоих людей, а просто торчок, за которым ты присматриваешь. А теперь ты приглашаешь меня в свой дом. Ну... Это просто странно, чувак, - нервно сжав рукой шею, Джесси решился покоситься на Майка после того, как договорил.

Усмехнувшись на «чувака», Майк кивнул на дом.

\- Пошли внутрь, там поговорим, - когда Джесси, поколебавшись, всё-таки шагнул в сторону двери, Майк придержал его, упершись рукой в грудь. – Мне надо тебя обыскивать?

\- Нет, - парень закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- Ты мне сегодня вечером уже наврал на этот счёт.

\- Да потому что вы меня выбесили, оба! Честно, не брал я ничего, - смотреть честным, по-щенячьи искренним взглядом Джесси умел всегда.

\- Ладно, иди давай, - подпихнув парня в сторону дома, Майк опустил руку в карман в поисках ключей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта вышла короче обычной... Что-то меня замучил творческий кризис и отсутствие времени. Постараюсь следующую побыстрее.  
И да, я так до сих пор и не могу решить, брать ли в роли злодеев кого-то из оригинальной серии ("кого-то", гы)), так что прошу пока все имена считать случайным совпадением)


	11. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ладно, я рискну здоровьем, и попытаюсь нормально прописать банду Джека))  
Главное, чтоб ещё Сол не нарисовался... Их уже слишком много что-то.  
На самом деле у меня уже есть ощущение, что я окончательно утратила критичность к этому тексту, поэтому если есть какие-то замечания пишите пожалуйста.

Майк проснулся от звука падения, сопровождающегося вскриком. Полежал некоторое время, прислушиваясь и глядя на игру теней на потолке. Было тихо. Переплетя пальцы на груди поверх одеяла, он снова закрыл глаза. Как у многих людей его возраста, у него уже начинала проявляться проблема бессонницы, что заставляло особенно ценить часы ночного отдыха. Тем более после всех тягот последних дней восстановиться было жизненно необходимо.

Спустя несколько минут ворчливых внутренних переговоров, чувство ответственности победило, и Майк, тяжело вздохнув, снова открыл глаза и откинул одеяло. Сам решил притащить парня в дом, чтобы присмотреть. Поздно жалеть о проявленном милосердии.

Джесси обнаружился на полу рядом с диваном, отведённым ему в качестве спального места, сжавшийся в беззвучно покачивающийся вперёд-назад комок. Подчёркнуто тяжело ступая по полу, заставляя его скрипеть, Майк включил ночник, пододвинул и без того безбожно скомканное постельное бельё, и сел на диван.

При звуке шагов Джесси вздрогнул и резко повернулся, уставившись огромными, полными слёз глазами. Тут же отвернулся, яростно моргая, и прикрывая лицо рукавом толстовки.

\- Извини, не хотел будить. Я в порядке.

\- Да, я вижу.

Заслужив быстрый раздражённый взгляд поверх рукава, Майк еле заметно улыбнулся. Всё было лучше, чем полная апатия и отсутствие реакции.

\- Я серьёзно. У тебя нормальная реакция на то, что случилось. Меня бы гораздо больше насторожило, если бы ты спал, как младенец.

Дёрнув плечами, Джесси крепче прижал колени к груди.

\- Я не собираюсь говорить об этом.

\- Хорошо. Тогда просто послушай, - ночник лишь частично освещал зону гостиной, и съёжившийся Джесси наполовину скрывался в тени, а освещённую часть продолжал изо всех сил прятать натянутой тканью мешковатой одежды и угловатыми конечностями. Как типичный расстроенный подросток. Может, оно и к лучшему. То, что взрослую закостеневшую психику могло сломать напрочь, легче было переварить гибкой юности. – Со временем всё проходит. Не нужно сейчас горячиться и принимать необдуманные решения. Просто… Живи дальше. Будет легче.

\- Ой, а можно больше банальной завуалированной чуши? Типа, время лечит, бла-бла, скажи наркотикам нет, суицид – это не выход, - может, Майк поспешил с выводами. Раздражение конечно лучше апатии, но злобно подорвавшийся на ноги нестабильный Джесси, который в таком состоянии легко мог попытаться хлопнуть дверью, был не идеальным вариантом завершения беседы. – Поделишься ещё вековой мудростью? Вы с мистером Уайтом оба просто… Я не такой тупой, как вы думаете!

\- Я не говорил, что ты тупой, - Майк тоже встал, готовясь перехватить, если парень потеряет голову и ломанётся куда ни попадя.

\- Да нет, именно это вы и говорите! Вечно с этими дебильными нравоучениями! Знаешь что, это всё полное дерьмо! Ничего со временем не становится легче! Всё только хуже становится, ясно? – всплеснув руками, Джесси скрестил их, сунув кисти в подмышки, силясь сдержать нервную дрожь. - Мне было легче, когда я уехал…

Последнее прозвучало гораздо тише, и сопровождалось всхлипом в конце. Ещё через несколько секунд хриплого, судорожного дыхания Джесси сдался и закрыл лицо руками, отворачиваясь.

Выругавшись про себя, Майк потёр виски кончиками пальцев. Подавленность, злость, ступор, приступы ночных кошмаров – он знал, на что подписывается. Но слёзы? Пинкман стабильно продолжал выпихивать его за пределы комфортных рамок привычного мужского взаимодействия. Ну, хоть в чём-то мальчик действовал последовательно.

\- Джесси, - ощущая, будто ступает по минному полю, Майк осторожно подошёл ближе. – Я знаю, на тебя свалилось многое, к чему ты не был готов. Во что тебе вообще не стоило ввязываться, если хочешь откровенно. Но ты не можешь просто закрыть глаза, и сделать вид, что ничего не было, сынок. Так не работает.

Мальчишка задрожал ещё сильнее, давясь слезами, которые пытался нелепо скрыть, и Майк замер у него за спиной, прежде чем, поколебавшись, сжать ладонями худые плечи. Он не был уверен, что Джесси позволит ему это прикосновение, но вырываться сразу парень по крайней мере не стал.

\- Но ты ещё жив, и у тебя есть возможность выбирать, что будет дальше, - продолжая успокаивающе придерживать за плечи, Майк чуть сдвинулся вбок, подозревая, что вряд ли парню очень комфортно иметь кого-то за спиной сейчас. – А вот для тех ублюдков всё кончено. Значит, ты победил.

От неожиданности и очевидной, на его взгляд, нелепости такого утверждения Джесси умудрился тут же рассмеяться сквозь слёзы.

\- Ты победил! – он покачал головой, не отрывая руки от лица. – А я…

\- А ты продержался достаточно, чтобы я сумел вернуться. Учитывая твой талант выводить людей из себя, и заставлять желать твоей смерти, поверь мне, это достижение, - парень снова нервно рассмеялся, и Майк, мысленно поставив себе несколько жирных плюсов в карму, решительно притянул мальчишку ближе, обнимая и похлопывая по спине.

\- Ты несёшь просто полную чушь, знаешь, - всё ещё периодически вздрагивая, Джесси расслабился в достаточной степени, чтобы уткнуться лбом в плечо и позволить себя обнимать. – Просто так и скажи, что не хочешь, чтобы я испачкал кровью твою ванную или ковёр.

\- Я вообще не хочу видеть твою кровь где-либо, Джесси, – Майк чуть отстранился, и обхватил заплаканное лицо мальчика руками, заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза. – И мозги твои я бы тоже предпочёл сохранять в твоей голове. Хорошо?

Джесси, ожидавший, что Майк отшутится в духе «да, это было бы неприятно», слегка задохнулся, и мог только молча таращиться в ответ.

\- А теперь попробуй поспать. Тебе нужен отдых, - отпустив лицо Пинкмана, Майк напоследок ещё ободряюще сжал его за плечи, и отступил назад. – Мне так точно не помешает. Не сможешь уснуть – телевизор и холодильник в твоём распоряжении.

Тихое «спасибо» настигло Майка уже на выходе из комнаты.

***

Найти человека, владея только фотографией, не имея доступа к современной системе слежки правительственного уровня, и без возможности расклеить палевные листовки по всей окрестности – та ещё задача уровня иголки в стоге сена.

Но самое главное знать, где смотреть. И грамотно использовать имеющиеся ресурсы. Несмотря на то, что костяк банды составлял довольно узкий круг лиц, нацистская идеология всегда привлекала большое количество людей. В основном мужчин, озлобленных не сложившейся судьбой и недовольных уровнем жизни, и молодых парней, не знающих, куда выплеснуть тестостерон, и очень желающих казаться крутыми. Так что людской ресурс у Джека и его приближённых был поистине впечатляющим.

\- Номера-то сто пудов на кого-то левого записаны, - мелькнувшая мимо табличка гласила, что до Альбукерке оставалось ещё три мили.

\- Да и насрать. Главное, тачка точно отсюда, Редж верняк по базам пробил.

\- Хорошо парни догадались тачку сфоткать.

\- Плохо что не догадались бля вальнуть всех, прежде чем их пристрелили! Кретины чёртовы, - Лестер недовольно поморщился, но спорить с Кенни не решился.

Через пятнадцать минут езды они припарковались возле парка, где уже собралась толпа угрюмых бритых мужчин. Вытащив из бардачка стопку отпечатанных фоток, Кенни вылез из машины.

\- Охуенный денёк, конечно, - проворчал Мэтт сзади, вытягивая ноги между двумя передними сидениями. – Сначала мотайся всё подчищай, теперь этого сучёныша ещё искать.

\- Ты-то хоть заткнись! – рявкнул Лестер, двинув локтём по ноге, чем вызвал недовольный возглас. – Мы троих потеряли, нечего ныть, как сука! Найдём, я эту тварь в порошок сотру!

\- Ладно-ладно, не кипятись. Я что, против что ли?

Спустя ещё какое-то время дверь снова открылась, и Кенни уселся обратно на сидение.

\- А ну клешни убрал!

\- Да ёб вашу мать, мужики, - Мэтт завозился, подтягивая конечности обратно.

\- Ну что?

\- Что-что, будут искать по тусовкам. Поехали на Парковую, тоже поспрашиваем.

***

Джесси проснулся от дурманящего запаха кофе и жаренной яичницы, от которого желудок сразу сжался и жалобно заурчал, а рот наполнился слюной. Обнаружив себя лежащим на диване, он было подумал, что всё еще оправляется после реабилитационного центра в квартире мистера Уайта, а все дикие картинки в голове всего лишь долгий запутанный ночной кошмар. Но стоило только пошевелиться, как тело отозвалось болью в самых неожиданных местах, да и комната при более тщательном осмотре оказалась совсем другой. Натянув одеяло на голову, он осторожно повернулся, отыскивая наиболее комфортное положение, уткнулся носом в подушку и замер. Вставать и сталкиваться с безвозвратно изменившейся реальностью не хотелось совершенно.

Но разве всё это было хуже, чем потерять Джейн? Хуже, чем отнять жизнь другого человека? В голове крутились бесплодные вопросы, ответов на которые у него не было. Кроме предложения Майка радоваться сохранённой жизни. Только цена за его никчёмное существование постоянно возрастала, и требовалось всё больше жертв. Помимо боли, страха и злости внутри нарастало предчувствие неминуемой катастрофы.

Устав вариться в соку собственных мыслей, он всё-таки сел на диване, охнув от болезненных ощущений, и огляделся по сторонам в поисках своей сумки с вещами.

\- Проснулся? Хорошо, я уже будить думал. Иди завтракать, - Майк появился в дверном проёме бесшумно, как привидение, и заставил испуганно вздрогнуть. Он уже был полностью одет в своём привычном деловом стиле, и не видь его Джесси прошлой ночью в растянутой майке для сна, точно решил бы, что иных предметов в гардеробе у мужчины просто нет.

\- Да, ща, иду… - так быстро, как мог, натянув скинутые на ночь на пол джинсы, Джесси порылся в сумке, ища чистую футболку, и медленно пополз в направлении запаха еды.

Кухня была небольшой, но очень аккуратной и чистой, и явно совмещала в себе функцию столовой. Присев за маленький столик, на котором уже стояли тарелки с яичницей и чашка кофе, Джесси упёрся взглядом в спину Эрмантраута, наполнявшего вторую чашку из кофейника. Не то чтобы раньше он представлял себе Майка человеком, купающимся в роскоши, но всё же полагал, что Фринг выплачивает своим людям более чем достойную заработную плату, на которую можно было бы позволить себе что-нибудь получше. Побольше уж точно, во всяком случае.

\- Ешь давай, у нас ещё много дел, - из раздумий его вывел стук чашки о стол, и скрип стула, на который опустился Майк.

С одной стороны, есть хотелось просто ужасно, с другой от одной только мысли о том, чтобы взять в руки вилку и сунуть в рот кусок еды начинало слегка мутить. Словно он всё ещё в длительном отходняке от постоянного употребления, и ничего кроме жидкостей внутрь не лезет. Придвинув к себе чашку с кофе, парень начал взглядом искать сахарницу.

\- Дел? – вбухав ложки четыре из любезно подвинутой Майком ёмкости, он вопросительно уставился на мужчину. – Мне что, в лабу сегодня ехать? Какой день-то вообще?

\- Воскресенье, - неодобрительный взгляд и лёгкий намёк на сведённые брови выдавал всё, что Майк думал по поводу дребезжания ложкой о края кружки. – Нет, в лабораторию ты не поедешь. Другие планы.

\- И мне о них знать, разумеется, необязательно? – если бы Джесси когда-нибудь задумался о причинах тех или иных своих поступков, то мог бы догадаться, что неумолимая тяга раздражать других в конечном итоге сводилась к тому, что объект раздражения уж точно невозможно игнорировать. А, значит, ему будет обеспечено внимание. Поэтому после завершения длительного ритуала размешивания он принялся с наслаждением сёрбать невозможно приторную горячую жидкость.

\- Узнаешь, когда нужно будет.

Желудок отозвался длинным тоскливым звуком на вид методично уничтожающего яичницу Майка, и Джесси, вздохнув, потянулся за вилкой. Одолев чуть больше четверти порции, вернулся к кофе, и прикончил его, поглядывая в окно, и делая вид, что не замечает на себе изучающего взгляда.

\- Закончил?

\- Да... Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста. Давай, пять минут на сборы.

Натянув мятую толстовку, и разыскав заброшенные под диван кеды, Джесси выскочил на улицу, поспешно закуривая сигарету. У него были все основания предполагать, что запрет на курение в машине определённо распространялся и на дом Эрмантраута. Ему не хотелось облажаться в первые же дни совместного проживания из-за какой-нибудь херни. Хотя он не мог не задаваться вопросом, как долго продлится щедрое гостеприимство, как бы идеально он не старался себя вести.

Хотя Джесси даже не мог сказать, хотел бы он, чтобы это продолжалось. Оставаться наедине с собой точно было смерти подобно, к гадалке не ходи, долго бы, по крайней мере, трезвым, он бы точно не продержался. Наркотики давно уже перестали быть способом почувствовать себя хорошо и словить кайф, теперь они стали исключительно спасением от бесконечных мыслей, и верным путём к желанной бесчувственности. Джесси не был дураком, и прекрасно понимал, куда приведёт эта скользкая дорожка. Настоящий вопрос заключался в том, хотел ли он останавливаться.

С другой стороны, оставаясь, он рисковал очень скоро почувствовать себя ненужной обузой, путающейся под ногами. Совместное проживание с мистером Уайтом запомнилось постоянным чувством неловкости, неуклюжими обменами фразами «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи», и раздражающими обеспокоенными взглядами, преследовавшими каждый его шаг. Как будто он был жалким привязавшимся щенком, которого и на улицу обратно вроде не выставить, и возиться с грязными следами лап и выведением блох не хочется. Хуже всего было, что Джесси и чувствовал себя тем самым щенком, отчаянно нуждавшимся в заботе. Внимании. Утешении. Не хотелось чувствовать себя также снова.

\- Пошли, в машине докуришь, - захлопнув входную дверь, Майк прошёл мимо, на ходу доставая ключи.

Поперхнувшись дымом, Джесси потащился следом за ним, опершись о крышу машину, прежде чем сесть.

\- Серьёзно? А в доме курить можно будет? – честный жалобный взгляд был встречен лёгкой усмешкой.

\- Не борзей.

Неожиданно для себя широко улыбнувшись, парень залез на переднее сидение, и без напоминаний завозился с ремнём безопасности.

\- Так куда мы поедем?

\- Мне нужно поговорить с людьми, которые могут знать тех парней.

Майк подчеркнул, что собирается проводить эти беседы самостоятельно, без участия Пинкмана, и ожидал ворчания на тему, зачем тогда понадобилось тащить его с собой, но вместо этого повисла тишина, и, взглянув, он посмотрел на резко посерьёзневшего Джесси.

\- И что будет, когда ты выяснишь, кто они?

\- Это уже Фринг будет решать.

***

Если бы Майк знал, что в вопросе определения неизвестных важен не только сам факт удачного поиска, но и фактор скорости, не стал бы ждать до утра. В то время как разыскиваемые вполне понимали, что им следовало опознать внезапных конкурентов как минимум за территорию как можно раньше.

\- Ну что, есть какие-то новости? – суровое бородатое лицо сильно контрастировали с переливающейся цветомузыкой и восторженными воплями собравшейся молодёжи.

\- Пока ничего, - в очередной раз проверив мобильник, Кенни недовольно поморщился, и отпил пиво из бокала. Работа работой, а подзаправиться не помешает.

\- Всю ночь впустую, пиздец. Не поверю, что этого крысёныша никто нигде не видел.

\- Эй, мужики, дайте-ка моему новому другу пива! – Мэтт привалился к стойке вместе с каким-то парнем примерно возраста разыскиваемого. Пока Лестер и Кенни перекинулись многозначительными взглядами, Мэтт тряс парнишку за плечо. – Давай-ка, Питер, скажи ещё раз, откуда ты этого пацана знаешь?

\- Да мы ж с ним в школе вместе учились! Чесслово, я думал, он уже копыта откинул давно. Вечно со своими корешами упарывался, как не в себя.

\- Да? А звать-то твоего однокашника как? – Кенни подвинул принесённый барменом стакан ближе к мальчишке.

\- Пинки-то? Да Джесси, кажись.

\- А Пинки почему?

\- Да потому что тупой укурок. Да и фамилия соответствующая.

\- Ты и фамилию помнишь?

\- Ну да, ещё бы! Пинкман.

***

Они уже подъезжали обратно к дому, когда раздался звонок. Большую часть дня Джесси привычно провёл, скучая в машине Майка, пока тот ездил по разным местам в поисках информации. Но в этой рутине был успокаивающий элемент, и, как ни странно, но здесь, в атмосфере присутствия Эрмантраута, Джесси было спокойно как нигде.

Взглянув на дисплей телефона, Майка закатил глаза, и на всякий случай притормозил у обочины.

\- Слушаю, - даже Джесси вздрогнул от громкости знакомого голоса, тараторящего что-то настолько взволнованно, что речь явно была не очень разборчивой. – Что? Уолтер, подожди… Я тебя не понимаю. Уолтер, медленнее!

\- Что… Что там? – Джесси точно слышал своё имя, и не мог понять, чем конкретно успел так расстроить мистера Уайта со вчерашнего вечера. Он потянулся ближе, надеясь расслышать что-нибудь, но Майк отстранился и вышел из машины, захлопнув за собой дверцу. Выругавшись, и с трудом справившись с отстёгиванием ремня, Джесси выскочил следом, и распластался по крыше, пытаясь понять хоть что-то из диалога, но тон разговора успел снизиться, да и Майк повернулся к нему спиной.

\- Да, Уолтер, он со мной. Теперь ещё раз, что произошло? – в течение длительного времени Майк неподвижно выслушивал ответ с другого конца связи, в какой-то момент развернувшись и окинув взглядом недоумённо вопросительно всплеснувшего руками Джесси. – Я понял. Я тебе скину адрес, приезжай. Да. Хорошо.

\- Ну… Так в чём дело? Что-то с его семьёй? Холли? – пока Майк сосредоточенно утыкался в телефон, отправляя обещанную смс, Джесси аж подпрыгивал от беспокойства и нетерпения.

\- Где твой мобильник?

\- Что?

\- Телефон твой где, спрашиваю? Ты своего партнёра до сердечного приступа скоро доведёшь.

\- Эм, не знаю, разрядился наверное. Так ты мне скажешь что-нибудь?!

Погружённый в задумчивую сосредоточенность, Майк открыл дверь и вернулся на водительское место.

\- Да ты издеваешься! – зашипев как змея, которой наступили на хвост, парень тоже нырнул в машину. – В чём дело??

\- Так, давай только без паники, - от этих слов уровень тревоги у Джесси подскочил до крайних значений. – В твоём доме кто-то был.

***

Проведя бессонную ночь с температурящей дочерью на руках, Уолтер проспал почти весь день. С трудом придя в чувство с помощью пары чашек крепкого кофе, и убедившись, что с Холли всё в порядке, он вышел во двор, выискивая в контактах новый номер своего молодого партнёра. Абонент был недоступен. После ещё пары попыток он вздохнул, поняв, что так выйти на связь не получится.

\- Скай, мне нужно отъехать ненадолго, - вернувшись в дом за ключами от машины, Уолтер и не ожидал другой реакции, кроме холодного молчания, но всё равно счёл нужным добавить. – Скоро вернусь.

Всё-таки Джесси вчера был в слишком непонятном и взвинченном состоянии, чтобы можно было просто махнуть рукой. В конце концов, может, мальчишка поймёт уже наконец, кто о нём заботится по-настоящему, и перестанет постоянно пытаться вызвать у Уолтера чувство вины за любые неполадки в их отношениях.

Первые признаки неладного он заметил ещё при подъезде к дому, когда обнаружил ворота распахнутыми настежь. Входная дверь была прикрытой, но замок был явно выбит чем-то тяжёлым, а внутри обнаружилась полная разруха.

\- Джесси? – позвал Уолтер, сам слыша напряжённую дрожь в голосе. По комнате на первом этаже были раскиданы обломки мебели, дорогущая техника парня была невосстановимо раскурочена на куски. От дивана несло тяжёлым неприятным запахом мочи. – Джесси??

В панике он снова схватился за мобильный, но телефон Пинкмана по-прежнему не принимал звонки. Оббежав знакомый до боли дом сверху донизу и не обнаружив ни малейших признаков парня, с одной стороны, Уолтер почувствовал некоторый прилив облегчения – по крайней мере, он не нашёл его мёртвым. Но облегчение быстро сменилось новой волной ужаса при мысли о том, что это может значить.

Тут-то он и схватился за телефон повторно.

\- Майк, его похитили, его нигде нет, нигде…!!

***

С визгом затормозив у дома Эрмантраута, где оба уже дожидались его возле дома, Уолтер пулей выскочил из машины. За время всех последних перипетий жутко увлекательной преступной жизни он уже успел было начать гордиться прокачанным уровнем самообладания. Хотя другие вполне могли бы с этим поспорить. Но сейчас он определённо был вне себя, потому что первым делом, подбежав к ожидавшей его парочке, он порывисто сгрёб изумлённо что-то воскликнувшего Джесси в охапку и прижал к себе.

\- Мистер Уайт, вы чего… - смущённо пробормотал парень, не предпринимая впрочем попыток вырваться, и пытаясь не признаваться себе, что это было… приятно.

Уолтер вместо ответа положил руку на затылок парня, ероша волосы и прижимая к себе ещё чуть крепче. Возможно, позже он почувствует себя неловко за проявленную эмоциональность, но сейчас он поднял ожесточённый взгляд на не подающего виду, что происходит что-то странное, Майка.

\- Кто эти люди?


	12. Глава 12

\- Вы, блядь, издеваетесь надо мной? – опустив головы, как нашкодившие школьники, трое мужиков с усилием подавляли желание поёжиться под испытующим взглядом лидера. Джек не повышал голос, но интонации были настолько жёсткими и ледяными, что угроза и опасность чувствовались кожей. – Вы за каким хером это сделали?

\- Ну, босс, мы там проторчали всю ночь и полдня, никого не было. Ну и внутри было как-то… Заброшено. Ну мы и решили душу отвести, - Мэтт, как инициатор содеянного, вызвал огонь на себя, благоразумно промолчав насчёт влияния количества выпитого за ночь в барах алкоголя.

Разговор происходил во дворе, в тени основного дома лагеря, где проводила время большая часть банды. Некоторые вещи, касающиеся бизнеса, Джек предпочитал сначала узнавать единолично, чтобы потом уже принимать решение, стоит ли всем быть в курсе в равной степени. Братство конечно штука хорошая, но, будучи прожжённым жизнью циником, он не особо верил в демократию. Ведь когда любой баран кидается разруливать важные вопросы, то возникают ситуации, подобные нынешней. Хотя от Кенни он привык ожидать большего.

В ходе рассказа о гениальном решении перевернуть дом идентифицированного мальчишки вверх дном Джек, не сдержавшись, принялся вышагивать рядом с троицей своих людей, что выдавало еле сдерживаемый гнев. И вот теперь он остановился ровно напротив Мэтта, и, не дав тому времени среагировать, коротким резким ударом в живот заставил скрючится, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Ну-ну, ничего, вы душу отвели, я душу отвёл, - потянув за плечи, Джек заставил Мэтта выпрямиться и посмотреть ему в глаза. – Правда ж полегчало?

\- Д-да…

\- Вот и хорошо. Итак, если у парня есть хоть капля мозгов, в доме мы его больше не найдём… Узнаёте больше про этого Пинкмана. Раз он учился здесь, значит, местный. Найдите его семью.

***

Устроившись на диване в обнимку с подушкой, чтобы занять чем-то нервно подрагивавшие руки, Джесси хмуро следил за ходящим по комнате мистером Уайтом. Трое человек создавали ощущение небольшой толпы в маленькой гостиной Эрмантраута, и он чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, как будто не хватало воздуха.

\- Йо, мистер Уайт, да с чего вы взяли вообще, что это сделали какие-то реально опасные люди? Слушайте, давайте начистоту, в моём доме тусовались самые трешовые отбросы со всего Альбукерке. Это мог быть буквально кто угодно. Чуваки закинулись кислотой и решили, что вечеринка продолжается, - Джесси очень не нравилась нервная реакция его старшего товарища, и привычным способом справиться с собственной паникой было полное отрицание проблемы.

Неосознанно теребя нитки, торчащие из подушки, он опустил глаза и заметил неровно вышитые разноцветные буковки, вышитые в углу, из которых складывалось имя Кейли. Слегка улыбнувшись, и почувствовав успокаивающую нежность к опосредованно знакомому ребёнку, Джесси продолжил уже более спокойно и уверенно.

\- Вообще они бы меня ни за что не нашли. Они же не экстрасенсы. Майк, скажи ему, ну!

Эрмантраут, расспросивший Уолтера по приезду, и уже успевший кому-то позвонить, сидел в кресле с задумчивым видом, постукивая мобильным по подбородку в ожидании ответного звонка.

\- Не будем спешить с выводами. Подождём немного, пока мои ребята проверят кое-что.

\- Конечно, Джесси, в твоём мире всегда всё легко, просто и без проблем, - язвительно отозвался Уолт на все доводы молодого партнёра. – Ты ж у нас мастер скрываться от розыска. Если бы тебя было так невозможно найти, как ты думаешь, мы бы тут сейчас не разговаривали, не так ли?

Залившись краской до ушей, Джесси едва удержался от детского желания швырнуть подушку в лицо мистера Уайта.

\- Пошёл ты! В прошлый раз Майк меня не нашёл, между прочим! – в запале парень не подумал, что заходит на территорию не самых приятных для всех присутствующих, и в первую очередь него самого, воспоминаний. Мысль об истории, закончившейся смертью Гейла, кольнула привычной болью, и Джесси даже не нужно было замечать неодобрительный взгляд Майка чтобы снова почувствовать себя полным дерьмом.

\- Да, интересно, и почему бы это? Может, чисто случайно, рядом был кто-то, кто подсказал тебе, что нужно делать, а? – не заметив перемену в его настроении, Уолтер в очередной раз ощутил уязвлённую гордость от неспособности Джесси признать, кто раз за разом вытаскивал его задницу из передряг.

\- Завязывайте, вы оба. Хуже кошки с собакой, господи боже. Вы вообще способны не кидаться друг на друга хоть пять минут?

Раздался звонок, и Майк вышел в коридор для разговора, напоследок кинув предупреждающий взгляд на обоих поваров. Джесси хватало совести выглядеть пристыженно, в то время как Уолт явно испытывал ещё более сильное раздражение.

\- Ладно, слушайте… Извините. Мистер Уайт, я ценю ваше беспокойство и всё такое, просто я серьёзно не понимаю, как нас могли бы найти. Майк убил их всех. Типа, никаких свидетелей. Вы же сами как-то говорили, что нужно предполагать самый логичный возможный вариант.

Вздохнув, Уолтер снял очки и сжал переносицу пальцами, чтобы немного успокоиться и прийти в себя.

\- Джесси, последствия обычной разбитной вечеринки выглядят иначе, поверь мне. Возможно, дело не в тех людях, с которыми вы столкнулись в пустыне. Но это не значит, что всё в порядке. Можешь хоть раз перестать быть упрямым подростком и прислушаться ко мне? Неужели так сложно?

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я слушаю! – раздражённо откинувшись на спинку дивана, Джесси перестал терзать подушку, и начал грызть ногти. – Ну, пока я могу у Майка перекантоваться, так что буду в порядке.

\- Кстати об этом. Ты ночью здесь был? – внезапно настроение Уолтера изменилось, и, надев очки обратно, он пристально уставился на Джесси.

\- Ну… Да, - почувствовав себя неуютно под взглядом, он принялся обгрызать большой палец с удвоенным усердием. – А что?

\- Почему?

\- В смысле «почему»? Он предложил, - Уолтер продолжал смотреть так, будто ожидал ещё каких-то пояснений, и теперь тяжёлый вздох вырвался у Джесси. – Просто хотел присмотреть за мной. Вы оба считаете, что сам по себе я ходячая катастрофа. В чём проблема?

\- Мне постоянно нужно напоминать тебе, что мы говорим о человеке, который хочет убить нас обоих?

\- «Хотел», мистер Уайт, в прошедшем времени! - всплеснув руками, Джесси огляделся по сторонам, как будто подходящие аргументы для спора были разбросаны по комнате, - Я уверен, ты хочешь прибить меня типа почти постоянно, и что теперь?

\- Очень остроумно, Джесси, просто обхохочешься.

Взаимное сверление взглядами прервал голос из другой части квартиры:

\- Уолтер, Пинкман, подойдите на кухню. Мне нужно, чтобы вы посмотрели кое-что.

***

Майк был на кухне, сидя за столом, на котором стоял ноутбук. Глянув на пришедших поверх очков, он показал рукой на экран.

\- Тут видеозапись. Джесси, узнаёшь кого-нибудь?

Зайдя за спину Майка, Джесси наклонился к ноутбуку поверх его плеча. От неловкого движения тело снова заныло, напоминая о травмах, и он досадливо поморщился. Особенной болью отдавала до сих пор не оправившаяся подвёрнутая нога, о которой он даже не вспоминал в последнее время, будучи в слишком большом стрессе, так что пришлось опереться на стол, чтобы перераспределить вес.

\- Никогда тебя в очках не видел. Выглядишь как добрый дедушка, - он покосился на Майка, криво усмехнувшись, чтобы отвлечься от физического дискомфорта, прежде чем перевести взгляд на экран. Выражение его лица тут же резко сменилось. – Какого хрена?! Это моя гостиная?

После этого замечания Уолтер тоже поспешил обогнуть стол, чтобы взглянуть.

Досадливо поморщившись, Майк стянул очки с носа и начал протирать стёкла о рукав рубашки.

\- Пинкман, ты превратил свой дом в притон. Как ты думаешь, как я нашёл парня, который украл твои деньги?

\- Кто-то украл твои деньги? – только Уолтер мог смотреть на Джесси с такой равной степенью удивления и негодования во взгляде. – Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- А давайте не будем менять тему? Откуда у тебя запись из моей гостиной? И как давно там камеры? И где ещё они есть?? – под возмущённым взглядом голубых глаз Майку пришлось поставить запись крушения комнаты тремя незнакомцами на паузу, и повернуться к парню лицом.

\- Фрингу нужны были гарантии относительно тебя. Мы должны были знать, что творится в твоём доме. А чего ты ожидал, Джесси? Ты убил нашего человека, и подворовывал мет, - на последнем замечании из Пинкмана вырвался неровный вздох, и он отшатнулся, почти тут же упершись спиной в нижние ящики малогабаритной кухни. Уолтер тоже замер, упёршись в Майка встревоженным взглядом. – Что, думал, мы не знаем? В любом случае, сейчас это неважно. Не переживай, никто не шпионил за тем, что происходит у тебя в ванной или в спальне. Теперь, когда мы обсудили это, будь так добр, взгляни на этих людей, и скажи, если узнаёшь кого-то с твоих вечеринок. Потому что я – нет.

Джесси не нашёл в себе силы сдвинуться с места, продолжая цепляться за кухонные поверхности и смотреть расширенными глазами.

\- Почему… - голос сорвался, и он произнёс это слово одними губами, пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем попробовать ещё раз. – Почему я ещё жив?

\- По разным причинам. Мы можем поговорить об этом позже.

Удары сердца стали настолько частыми, что болью отдавались в грудной клетке, и Джесси почувствовал, что начинает терять контроль над участившимся дыханием. Закрыв глаза, он прижал ладонь к груди, пытаясь дышать медленнее и глубже, и краем сознания уловил взволнованный голос мистера Уайта, приближавшийся к нему.

\- Эй, Джесси, всё в порядке, давай, просто дыши, - положив руку на тощую спину парня между лопатками, Уолтер обернулся на Майка в негодовании. – Ну, просто блестящий выбор момента для вечера откровений, отличная работа.

Майк тоже выглядел раздосадованным, но, прежде чем он успел выплеснуть на Уайта свою порцию раздражения, раздался звонок, и ему пришлось переключиться на телефон.

\- Да, Тайрус, слушаю, - предпочитая все свои разговоры по работе проводить тет-а-тет, Майк снова вышел из помещения, оставляя напарников наедине.

\- Джесси, ну давай, вдох… И выдох, - продолжая потирать спину, Уолтер свободной рукой дотянулся до раковины, находившейся рядом, и набрал воды в подвернувшийся стакан. – Держи, попей.

Он помог мальчику придержать чашку, потому что сам Джесси расплескал бы её содержимое по всей кухне. После воды стало немного легче, и он смог открыть глаза, судорожно вздыхая, чтобы встретиться с обеспокоенным взглядом Уолтера.

\- Спасибо, мистер Уайт, - пока Джесси окончательно приходил в себя, глубоко и медленно дыша, Уолтер отставил чашку в сторону, и опёрся о столешницу по обе стороны от парня.

\- С тобой так уже было?

\- Пару раз, да, - снова ненадолго прикрыв глаза, он помотал головой и слабо усмехнулся. – Я в порядке. Я просто… Не ожидал. Какого хрена, мистер Уайт? Я не понимаю, если они всё знали, почему… В этом нет никакого смысла.

\- О чём я тебе и говорил, Джесси. Мы не знаем, о чём думают эти люди. Мы не можем доверять им, - встревоженный состоянием мальчика, тем не менее отчасти Уолтер возрадовался внезапной возможности вбить клин между ним и своими конкурентами. – Но я не допущу, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с тобой, обещаю. Хорошо?

Джесси торопливо закивал, будучи не в силах сейчас оспаривать аргументы мистера Уайта, и Уолтер, ободряюще сжав его плечи, кивнул на ноутбук.

\- Пошли посмотрим, кто эти парни.

***

Джесси оторвал взгляд от экрана, когда Майк вошёл обратно на кухню, и растерянно покачал головой.

\- Нет, я их не узнаю. Не думаю, что они были у меня раньше, - в глазах Уолтера прям-таки читалось «я же говорил», но ему хватило сдержанности оставить ликование собственной правотой при себе. Джесси, расположившийся на стуле перед компом, озадаченно нахмурился, чуть раскачиваясь на месте. – И что это значит? Это же не могут быть… Как это могут быть те люди?

\- Не знаю. Но я не люблю объяснять подобное простым совпадением. Мне нужно поговорить с Фрингом. Уолтер, останься здесь с Джесси пока. Я вернусь через пару часов.

Он взглядом предупредил о нежелании слышать отказ, но Уолтер, уже успевший убедиться в нестабильном состоянии напарника, молча кивнул. Джесси выглядел так, словно у него были возражения, но, учитывая всё сказанное ранее, он не решался оспаривать чьи-либо решения прямо сейчас, только недовольно нахмурился, схватив компьютерную мышь и начав вертеть её пальцами.

\- Хорошо. Я позвоню Скайлер и вернусь, - ободряюще сжав плечо напарника, Уолт направился в коридор вместе с Майком, чтобы уединиться со своими семейными разборками.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джесси отбросил мышку так, что она проскользила почти до края стола, и потёр руками лицо. Могло что-нибудь пойти наперекосяк ещё больше? Чуть съехав по стулу, и прикусив губу от боли, он выудил из кармана джинсов свой мобильный. Пощёлкал по кнопкам, пытаясь оживить его, но экран оставался потухшим. Естественно, батарея сдохла, ведь последний раз он заряжал его вообще чёрт знает когда. Неудивительно, что мистер Уайт не смог до него дозвониться.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Джесси прошаркал из кухни в коридор, за прикрытой входной дверью которого слышалось приглушённое переругивание мистера Уайта с его второй половиной, а потом в комнату, где лежала его сумка с вещами. Достав из бокового кармана зарядный шнур, Джесси сполз по стенке рядом с розеткой, и подключил телефон. На сей раз кнопки засветились в ответ на нажатие, а по экрану пробежали приветственные буквы марки. Посыпался ворох смс о пропущенных звонках. Преимущественно все они были от мистера Уайта, но был и ещё один номер. Там были пропущенные и несколько сообщений от Мелоди, в которых она встревоженно спрашивала, в порядке ли Джесси, и откуда взялись деньги. Выругавшись одними губами, он постучал трубкой по лбу. Все события последних дней совершенно вытеснили из его головы образы Мелоди и Софи. Определённо, всё-таки у него талант подводить людей. Он задумался, имеет ли моральное право пытаться поддерживать контакт с ними, и стоит ли отвечать. А ведь после смены номера теперь и у Андреа не было возможности с ним связаться. Может, оно всё и к лучшему. Ему определённо не стоило светиться на горизонте судьбы обеих девушек. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, в ситуации преследования каких-то непонятных людей.

С кем он вообще может пообщаться, кроме мистера Уайта или Майка? В крайнем случае – Густаво Фринга, хотя, видит бог, он не хотел этого разговора ни при каких обстоятельствах. Своих старых друзей он тоже избегал уже довольно давно, по тем же причинам, по каким решил ничего не отвечать Мелоди: ему не хотелось тянуть их за собой на тот уровень игры, на который загремел сам. Все его дела уже стоили жизни Комбо, больше подобного он не допустит. Внезапно в голову пришло, что сейчас никто из его прежней жизни не сможет с ним связаться, даже если захочет. Прикусив губу, он медленно провёл пальцем по кнопкам, всё-таки решился и начал набирать сообщение.

«Ма, это мой новый номер. Пиши если вдруг чего. Джесси».

Послышался хлопок входной двери, и немного спустя в комнату заглянул мистер Уайт, озадаченно оглядываясь и не замечая сидящего у стенки парня.

\- Йо, я тут, - подал голос Джесси, заставляя мистера Уайта слегка вздрогнуть, и усмехаясь этому факту.

\- Джесси, ты чего на полу?

\- Телефон разрядился, тут розетка.

\- Ясно… - с некоторым колебанием сказал Уолтер. – Так… Что там за история с воровством денег, кстати?

Застонав, Джесси соскрёб себя с пола и пополз к дивану.

\- Мистер Уайт, давайте просто телек посмотрим, а? – взяв пульт со столика, он включил телевизор и начал щёлкать каналы. Помедлив, Уолтер сел рядом с ним, и посмотрел на профиль парня, залитого отсветом телеэкрана. Джесси выглядел более спокойно, но паззл в голове Уолтера всё равно не складывался до конца. Что-то было не так. Его взгляд продолжал притягивать странный синяк на шее. Не совсем то место, где обычно образуются синяки после потасовок.

\- Чего? – резко повернув голову в его сторону, спросил Джесси.

\- Ничего. Тебе не кажется, что нам стоит обсудить, что делать дальше? – решив пока отложить эту тему для разговора до лучших времён, Уолт рационально сконцентрировался на насущном.

\- Вы же у нас самый умный, мистер Уайт, вам виднее, - Джесси продолжал раздражающе быстро сменять один канал на другой, отчего образовывалась странная нарезка звуковых отрывков, и Уолтер досадливо поморщился.

\- Я серьёзно. После всего случившегося у Фринга ещё меньше поводов доверять нам. Мы должны что-то предпринять.

\- Я думаю, что в первую очередь Фринг займётся устранением конкурентов.

\- Вот именно! Это прекрасный момент, чтобы сделать свой ход.

\- Мистер Уайт… - Джесси устало откинул голову на спинку дивана. – Я правда не готов сейчас продолжать этот разговор. Давайте отдохнём немного, а?

Уолтер открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает о безалаберном подходе и полном нежелании решать проблемы, но, подумав, решил, что Джесси прав. Ему действительно стоит самому продумать дальнейшие шаги, и уже потом требовать участия от парня.

\- Ладно. Только выбери что-нибудь одно, хорошо?

***

Фринг молча слушал отчёт Майка, постукивая пальцами по стопке документов перед ним. Его взгляд был направлен в сторону, и казалось, что он думает о совершенно отвлечённых вещах, но Майк знал, что сейчас Гас анализирует полученную информацию со всех сторон в поисках взвешенного решения.

В любое другое время Густаво рассмотрел бы разные варианты, включая возможность попытаться решить данную ситуацию мирными переговорами. Но в последнее время всё шло наперекосяк, и его план наконец расквитаться с картелем всё время претерпевал изменения, он не хотел тратить ресурсы на лишние выяснения.

\- Нужно найти и убрать их с нашей дороги. Мы ещё не закончили с Пинкманом. Избавь меня от этой проблемы, Майк.

\- Я понял.

***

Заканчивая мыть посуду после приготовления ужина, миссис Пинкман то и дело поглядывала в окно, ожидая возвращения любимого сына. Джейк задерживался после репетиции оркестра, и она, как обычно, ощущала лёгкую тревогу за то, чтобы он добрался домой в безопасности. Сегодня это чувство обострялось полученным от Джесси сообщением. Ей приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы смириться со своим провалом, как матери, и направить все ресурсы на того ребёнка, которому она ещё могла что-то дать. Напоминание о себе старшего сына было всё равно, что проворачивание ножа в сердце. Возможно, ей стоило позвонить. Но каждый раз останавливали слова мужа о том, что они больше ничего не могут для него сделать. И пережитое унижение с продажей дома сестры было трудно проглотить. И всё же… Разве Джесси не остаётся её ребёнком, несмотря ни на что?

Выглянув в окно в очередной раз, она радостно улыбнулась, видя, как Джейк заезжает во двор на велосипеде, и тревожные мысли отступили. Скоро её семья, та, что выбрала быть вместе, соберётся за одним столом, и у них будет чудесный совместный вечер.

Она не обратила внимания на припаркованный на другой стороне улицы незнакомый автомобиль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, все мои сюжетные идеи ведут к тому, как всё сделать ещё хуже)) Пора начать задумываться над тем, как я планирую всех вытаскивать из той ямы, куда я их веду)  
Но хорошая новость в том, что у меня стало больше свободного времени, так что надеюсь новая глава будет быстрее)


	13. Глава 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, почему, но как-то особенно понравилось писать эту главу) Наверное, потому что 13 глава вдохновила на небольшой хоррор, а я обожаю хорроры.  
А так переживания Джесси, и попытки Уолта в поддержку)

Небо сияло миллиардами звёзд и притягивало взгляд, резко контрастируя с темнотой и неуютным шёпотом теней в пустыне. Поёжившись, Джесси обхватил колени руками, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг было абсолютно безжизненно, ни стрёкота жуков, ни скрипа старых досок сарая под напором ветра, ничего. Обстановка могла бы создавать ощущение безопасности, по крайней мере, он был один, но на деле тишина казалась мёртвой и угрожающей. И сарай, и замершая без движения сломанная машина Майка, и окружавшая пустыня с одной стороны были пугающе чёткими и реальными, а с другой напоминали заброшенные декорации.

Как он здесь оказался? Джесси смутно помнил, что вроде бы Майк вернулся, и они уехали домой. Почему же он снова сидит в песке посреди нигде? Потерев лицо, он ощутил что-то мокрое, оставшееся на ладони. Озадаченно отведя руку, он попытался разглядеть, что это было, но внезапно сгустившаяся темнота мешала. Резко накатил страх, заставляя сердце отдаваться стуком в ушах. Почему вдруг стало так темно? Что вообще происходит? Запрокинув голову, он больше не увидел звёзд, небо заволокли непроницаемые чёрные тучи. Издалека донеслись первые раскаты грома. Вот только грозы сейчас не хватало.

Совсем рядом вспыхнула молния, ударяя в разложенные сидения и вмиг превращая их в полыхающий костёр. Джесси аж подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, подхватываясь на ноги и во все глаза глядя на пламя. Ему показалось, что в огне видны очертания человеческих фигур. В воздухе поплыл сладкий запах жаренного мяса. Он прикрыл рот и нос рукавом, щурясь от дыма. Сквозь ресницы ему почудилось, будто одна из фигур пошевелилась. Застыв на месте, он вгляделся в языки пламени, и вдруг совершенно отчётливо увидел, как из огня высунулась обуглившаяся нога и наступила на оплавившийся после удара молнии песок, а затем поднялось прогоревшее до черноты туловище.

Воздух резко вырвался из груди Джесси, как будто его ударили под дых. Он понимал, что ничего подобного происходить просто не может, но сложно было не верить собственным глазам. И, если он действительно видел то, что видел, то нужно срочно бежать куда подальше. Но ноги словно вросли в песок, и отказывались слушаться.

Обугленная фигура неестественно резко дёргалась и кривилась при каждом движении, начав медленно шагать в сторону Джесси, оставляя за собой шлейф горящих следов. Приближаясь, она протягивала вперёд в руку, и оставалось буквально пару шагов до возможности схватить.

Очередной раскат грома раздался совсем рядом, и хлынул ливень, выводя Джесси из ступора. Он резко развернулся, проскальзывая подошвами по песку, и кинулся в сторону сарая. Захлопнув за собой ветхую деревянную дверь, он прижался к ней спиной, тяжело дыша, и пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте. Внезапно кто-то схватил его за плечо, и обугленный череп возник из ниоткуда прямо перед его лицом.

Вскрикнув, и тяжело дыша, Джесси проснулся, резко садясь в постели.

\- Чёрт… Что за хрень, - обнимая себя руками, он пытался унять охватившую тело дрожь. Взгляд метался по комнате в поисках чего-то успокаивающего, и никак не мог зацепиться ни за что конкретное.

Кошмары, конечно, не были для него в новинку, но он определённо не был готов возвращаться в ту ситуацию. В следующий раз нужно выпить действительно вырубающее снотворное. Это ведь не будет считаться нарушением обещания отказаться от наркотиков? Хотя, опять же, нет никакой гарантии, что его организм, переживший употребление самых разных веществ, окажется восприимчив к действию лекарства.

Чуть отдышавшись, он задумался над тем, как оказался на кровати. Вроде бы они с мистером Уайтом оставались смотреть телевизор в гостиной. Он уснул, и что, Майк вернулся и оттащил его в собственную постель? Что-то тут было неправильно.

Джесси ощутил движение за спиной за секунду до того, как рука схватила его за шею сзади, и резко опрокинула обратно на подушки. Над ним нависло лицо Рича, осклабившееся в отвратительной безумной ухмылке. Отпустив заднюю сторону шеи, рука схватила его за горло, лишая возможности нормально дышать.

\- Привет, мелкий говнюк, - обдав Джесси гнилостным дыханием, другой рукой он прижал нож к его щеке. – Я успел соскучиться. Никогда не думал, что быть мёртвым так уныло, совсем никаких развлечений.

Рассмеявшись, он отвёл нож, чтобы почесать лезвием затылок, и прижал его обратно. Нож оказался замазан кровью, с прилипшим к ней маленьким лоскутком кожи.

\- Но ничего, теперь-то мы можем повеселиться, а? Я думаю, на сей раз мы точно выберем второй вариант, да? - он провёл лезвием по щеке Джесси, оставляя тонкую кровавую полоску.

\- Нет, не надо, отпусти! – от ужаса к Джесси вернулся дар речи, хотя слова и было трудно проталкивать сквозь сжимаемое чужой рукой горло. – Пожалуйста…

\- Ммм… - Рич покачал головой, как будто обдумывал предложение. Провернув нож в руке, он чуть отстранился, прижимая лезвие ножа к животу Джесси. – Нет, я так не думаю.

Давление усилилось, и лезвие подалось вглубь, разрезая нежную кожу. Резкая боль пронзила живот, и Джесси забился в руках, только усугубляя своё положение. Лезвие стало подниматься вверх, распарывая плоть, и простыни моментально промокли от хлынувшей крови. Джесси почувствовал, как кровь запузырилась на губах, и сознание начало уплывать.

\- Эй, эй, не уходи, мы же только начали, - до него снова донёсся грубых смех. – Умирать весело, я покажу тебе.

Джесси проснулся, крича и кубарем скатываясь с дивана.

***

Перебирая каналы, в итоге Джесси остановился на нейтральной передаче про природу, посвящённой обитателям бразильских джунглей. Повествование диктора было настолько спокойным и ненавязчивым, а зелёные изображения лесов настолько расслабляющим, что не потребовалось много времени, чтобы перенервничавший мальчик начал клевать носом, и наконец уснул, склонив голову на плечо Уолтера.

Чуть съехав вниз, подстраиваясь под рост Джесси, Уолтер вытянул ноги и позволил вниманию рассредоточиться. Его мозг работал над дальнейшей стратегией поведения, и в поиске правильных решений он позволил мыслям свободно течь в любом направлении. Избавиться от Фринга было жизненно необходимо. Они прошли точку невозврата, после которой достижение взаимно удовлетворяющих договорённостей было уже невозможно. Фринг не простит Уолтеру смерти своих людей и нарушения планов, а сам Уолт не потерпит угроз в адрес семьи. Отдельно доводили до бешенства манипуляции в адрес Пинкмана. Ему ли было не знать, как легко воздействовать на Джесси? Но он-то делал это исключительно стремясь обеспечить им обоим безопасность, и действуя в лучших интересах парня! В то время как чьи интересы были важны для Фринга в первую очередь было более чем очевидно.

Но Уолтер не был профессиональным убийцей, и, помимо прежней идеи про отравление, до сих пор у него не было других вариантов. А теперь на горизонте появились эти неизвестные люди, и, судя по озабоченности Майка, они действительно способны доставить Фрингу немало проблем. Если бы ему удалось как-то выйти с ними на контакт, не подвергая Джесси риску…

В телевизионных джунглях началась гроза, и Джесси рядом с ним вздрогнул и нахмурился. Уолтер приобнял мальчика за плечи, успокаивающе потирая. Как бы эти люди не злились на его партнёра за понесённые потери, наверняка они заинтересованы в развитии своего криминального бизнеса, как и Фринг. Возможно, ему было бы что предложить в обмен на ликвидацию нынешнего «босса». Может быть, и Майка заодно. Он не верил, что Эрмантраут будет представлять угрозу без своего начальника, но самоуверенный мудак бесил сам по себе, и тем, что так быстро завоевал доверие и даже нечто вроде привязанности у Пинкмана.

Внезапно Джесси в его руках резко напрягся, и начал бормотать что-то неразборчивое, учащённо дыша. Озадаченно сведя брови, Уолт наклонился чуть ближе, прислушиваясь. Джесси причитал «не надо, не надо, не надо» крайне жалобными интонациями, и взмахивал руками, будто пытался отпихнуть кого-то.

\- Тише, тише, - будучи отцом ребёнка с проблемами с нервной системой, он знал, что при кошмарах не рекомендуется резко будить человека, но можно попытаться успокоить и быть рядом, когда проснётся. – Всё в порядке.

Неожиданно Джесси так резко дёрнулся, что Уолтер не сумел его удержать, так что парень упал на пол, вскрикивая от ужаса. На мгновение растерявшись, в следующий миг Уолт опустился на колени рядом с Джесси, пытаясь схватить и успокоить его.

\- Это просто сон, ты проснулся, ничего страшного, - но как только Уолт коснулся плеча мальчика, тот испуганно вздрогнул, закрываясь руками.

\- Нет, не надо, не трогай меня, хватит!

\- Джесси, ты меня слышишь? Это же я, Уолтер. Джесси, успокойся, пожалуйста, это просто я, - а вот выработанной стратегии действия в таких ситуациях у Уолтера не было, приходилось импровизировать. И он решил, что лучше всё-таки схватить Пинкмана, пока он не разнёс половину гостиной и сам себе не навредил. Крепко сжав Джесси в удерживающих объятиях, Уолтер продолжил шептать что-то успокаивающее, склоняясь над мальчиком.

Джесси лихорадочно требовал отпустить его, предпринимая попытки вырваться в течение пары минут, пока не начал выбиваться из сил, которых в уставшем издёрганном организме было не очень много. Наконец, он затих, застыв в руках каменным истуканом.

\- Ну вот и всё, всё хорошо, - рискнув чуть ослабить хватку, Уолтер успокаивающе потёр по спине мальчика. – Джесси, ты в порядке? Скажи что-нибудь.

Похоже, на этот раз мальчик узнал его голос, потому что начал потихоньку расслабляться, но вслух никак не отозвался.

\- Джесси? – Уолт услышал судорожный всхлип, а затем Джесси начал плакать, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку. Утешать Джесси было не впервой, но первый раз он даже приблизительно не понимал, что происходит, и ощущал ужасный дискомфорт, не зная, что сделать или сказать. – Скажи мне, что случилось? Что тебе приснилось?

Джесси отчаянно замотал головой, обозначая нежелание говорить. Отчасти Уолтер понимал, что, возможно, стоит просто продолжать молча обнимать и дать время прийти в себя, но неугомонный червяк желания знать всё, что касается состояния партнёра, продолжал настойчиво зудеть под кожей.

\- Это из-за того, что произошло в пустыне? – судорожный громкий всхлип подсказал Уолту, что он думает в правильном направлении. – Что там случилось?

\- Ничего, - выдавил наконец сквозь слёзы Джесси, пытаясь отстраниться и утирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Но Уолт не спешил отпускать его так легко.

\- Неправда. Ты сам мне говорил, что почти привык к постоянным потасовкам. Я не верю, что ты бы так расклеился из-за очередной взбучки. Что эти люди сделали?

\- Ничего! Боже мой, мистер Уайт, мне просто приснилось всякое дерьмо, вот и всё. Обязательно меня допрашивать?

Внезапно разозлившись на упорство мальчишки, Уолтер схватил его за подбородок и поднял голову, заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза.

\- Я тебе не верю. Джесси, не ври мне. Сколько мы уже с тобой вместе? Партнёры, 50/50? И ты до сих пор не можешь мне доверять?

\- Да чёрт побери! – в ответном всплеске раздражения Джесси дёрнул головой, вырываясь, и отпихнулся в сторону. – Как вы умудряетесь всё на свете сводить к себе?! Только и слышу про эти дурацкие 50/50, а огребаю всегда только я почему-то!

\- Просто ответь мне, - не дал сбить себя с толку Уолт, не собираясь оправдываться перед лицом столь дурацких обвинений. Во чтобы Джесси не вляпался на этот раз, он к этому точно не имел никакого отношения.

\- Вам всегда нужно всё знать! Все подробности! Как тогда, с Гейлом, да? – с трудом поднявшись на ноги, и продолжая смаргивать ещё не закончившиеся слёзы, Джесси повернулся, чтобы уйти на кухню. – Просто оставьте меня в покое.

\- А ну стой! – хоть Уолтер и был гораздо старше, но в моменты раздражения мог двигаться с резвостью молодого, тем более что, как ни удивительно, на сей раз преимущество по состоянию здоровья было на его стороне. Поэтому он с лёгкостью догнал парня, и схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. – Почему ты никогда не видишь, что я пытаюсь помочь?? Но я не могу, если ты не скажешь, что случилось!

\- Меня трахнули! Помоги мне с этим! Ну?! – доведённый до точки кипения, и без того не могущий похвастаться умением контролировать эмоции, Джесси не сдержался, впрочем, тут же резко захлопывая рот и прикрывая его рукой для надёжности. Но поздно, забрать вырвавшиеся слова обратно было невозможно.

\- Ты… Ты хочешь сказать… - мистер Уайт редко выглядел настолько ошарашенным, в любой другой ситуации это выглядело бы даже забавно, но прямо сейчас Джесси было далеко не до смеха. – Тебя изнасиловали?

\- Что, на это вам сказать нечего, да? – с горечью в голосе издевательски спросил Джесси. – Никакой житейского совета? Ну же, мистер Уайт, вы же эксперт во всём!

\- Я не… Я не знаю… Джесси, мне так жаль.

Всё, что Уолтер мог сделать, это оставаться на месте и смотреть на парня со смесью ужаса и жалостью во взгляде. Отцепив руку со своего плеча, Джесси злобно усмехнулся.

\- Да, мне тоже, - никто больше не остановил его, когда он пошёл на кухню.

***

Когда Уолтер собрался с духом, чтобы пойти за Джесси на кухню, тот обнаружился восседавшим за кухонным столом, уткнувшись в чашку с кофе с самым мрачным и одновременно несчастным видом. Молча сев рядом, он положил руки на стол, сцепив в замок, и упёрся в них взглядом.

\- Ты прав, я ни черта в этом не понимаю, - проигнорировав недоверчивый фырк, Уолт продолжил. – И я понятия не имею, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Мне правда очень, очень жаль. Если я могу как-то помочь… Я просто хочу сказать, я рядом.

\- Да бросьте, мистер Уайт, - грея руки о чашку, Джесси сверкнул на Уолта взглядом. – Я просто немного драматизирую, забейте.

\- Да я же не имел в виду… Я же не знал, Джесси. Это нечестно, - Уолтер действительно почти надулся, уличённый в собственной бесчувственности, и это, опять же, было почти забавно. Губы Джесси даже изогнулись в еле заметной улыбке.

\- В любом случае, вы хотели знать, вы знаете. И я никогда, никогда больше не хочу об этом говорить. Ясно?

\- Но, Джесси… - заметив, как парень напрягся, Уолтер ускорил речь. – Я имею в виду, разве тебе не нужна помощь?

\- Какая помощь, мистер Уайт? Вы чё, мне к мозгоправу предлагаете сходить? Я прям так и представляю, «здрасьте, я тут метом торгую, вы не представляете, сколько мудаков среди преступников», так что ли??

\- Ну, а как насчёт медицинской помощи?

\- Я в порядке!

\- Ты сильно хромаешь, - игнорируя возмущённый взгляд, призывающий Уолтера наконец заткнуться, он продолжил. – И потом, тебе нужно сдать анализы.

Застонав, Джесси закрыл лицо руками и отодвинулся от стола.

\- Бля, мистер Уайт, серьёзно, мы не говорим об этом!

\- И я серьёзно, Джесси. Это не шутки. Ты должен сходить в клинику. Я могу пойти с тобой, если…

\- Нет! Нет, я прекрасно сам схожу, спасибо! – быстро перебил Джесси, теперь выглядя скорее жалобно, чем возмущённо. – А теперь мы можем перестать говорить об этом, пожалуйста? И хромаю я из-за ноги. Я упал и подвернул лодыжку.

\- Где ты умудрился… Ладно-ладно, я молчу, - примиряюще подняв руки, не желая заканчивать разговор обвинениями в неуклюжести, Уолтер некоторое время помолчал, постукивая пальцами по столу и отведя взгляд. Вся конкретика, которую он мог предложить Джесси, подошла к концу, и снова наступила неловкая территория.

\- Как Холли? Майк сказал, что у неё была температура, - Джесси было жизненно необходимо сменить тему разговора, к тому же этот вопрос действительно его интересовал. Он никогда в глаза не видел маленькую дочь мистера Уайта, но представлял её очаровательным маленьким кулёчком розового цвета.

\- Что, Холли? Да-да, она в порядке. Просто колики… Ничего серьёзного, - было странно переходить к разговору о дочери, так что Уолт довольно быстро замолчал, не зная, что ещё добавить. Естественные деревянные узоры стола неожиданно оказались ужасно привлекательными для того, чтобы их разглядывать.

\- Что, вы теперь даже смотреть на меня не можете? – боль в голосе Джесси конечно же заставила тут же вскинуть взгляд на него. – Вам противно?

\- Нет! Нет, конечно, нет, Джесси, - протянув руку, Уолт ободряюще сжал его запястье. – Ничего не изменилось. Я просто переживаю за тебя. Я бы всё сделал, чтобы этого не случилось. Но сейчас не знаю, как помочь.

Уолтера самого поразила неожиданная искренность в словах. В отношениях с Джесси он всего раз или два в самом начале позволял показать, что находится в растерянности и сам не знает, как лучше поступить. И то, в конечном итоге он принимал решения под ожидающим, почти требующим указаний взглядом юного напарника. Позже он настолько естественно сросся с ролью уверенного, знающего, как следует поступать лидера, что не позволял себе подобной слабости.

Удивительно, но, судя по тому, как смягчились глаза Джесси, и он положил свою руку поверх его, это были правильные слова.

\- Я буду в порядке. Со временем. Это же не ваша вина. Расслабьтесь, мистер Уайт. Вы не обязаны спасать меня постоянно.

Спустя несколько мгновений, в течение которых они смотрели друг на друга, хлопнула входная дверь.

***

Майк зашёл на кухню, на ходу снимая пиджак, и встретил две пары ожидающих глаз. За кухонным столом было место как раз для трёх человек, из расчёта, если Кейли и её мама заглянут и решат остаться на ужин, поэтому Майк занял третье место, перед этим аккуратно повесив пиджак на спинку стула.

\- Фринг ожидает, что вы оба продолжите работать завтра. Джесси, ты сможешь? Тайрус будет вам помогать, если нужно будет перетащить что тяжёлое.

\- Да, конечно! Я смогу! – несмотря на скептические взгляды обоих мужчин, Джесси зажёгся энтузиазмом. Наверняка Майк опять будет в разъездах по своим важным делам, а у мистера Уайта тем более нет уважительных причин не быть в лабе. Так лучше уж он тоже будет при деле, чем торчать здесь в доме, или бесполезно умирать со скуки в машине Эрмантраута.

\- Присутствие Тайруса действительно так необходимо? Я думаю, мы прекрасно справимся вдвоём, - к счастью, Уолтер не стал оспаривать его решение, предпочтя вместо этого вступить в очередную конфронтацию с Майком.

\- Да, необходимо, - Майк коротко ответил, не желая вступать в пространные диспуты. – Ладно. Уолт, я завтра Джесси отвезу в лабу. Позвоните мне, когда закончите. Хорошо?

Все кивнули, и Майк предложил заканчивать столь длинный день, отказавшись также отвечать на вопросы Уолта по поводу того, как продвигается поиск тех людей, которые он стал задавать, направляясь в сторону выхода.

\- Уолтер, на всякий случай скажу очевидное - ничего не изменилось. Единственная причина, по которой мы видимся, это Джесси. Всё остальное – не твоё дело, - с этими словами Майк закрыл дверь за Уайтом.


	14. Глава 14

Следующие несколько дней жизнь потихоньку если не налаживалась, то входила в привычную колею. Перед выходом на работу в лабораторию Майк помогал Джесси плотно забинтовать повреждённую ногу, чтобы зафиксировать в одном положении и тем самым снизить болевые ощущения, и хромота потихоньку начала проходить. Вечером второго дня Уолт настоял на том, чтобы завести Джесси в клинику и всё-таки сдать анализы.

В тот вечер Майк был слишком занят своим расследованием. Казалось, за последние годы он успел узнать преступный мир Альбукерке более чем хорошо, но на любой карте неизбежно остаются белые пятна. В результате наконец удалось найти человека, который знал человека, который пару раз общался с кем-то из нацистской группировки. Пока Эрмантраут не располагал достаточным количеством доказательств, что речь идёт именно о тех, кого он ищет, но любая ниточка была началом. Он вернулся поздно ночью, и застал Джесси перед телевизором, и без того осунувшееся лицо под синим отсветом экрана казалось совсем бледным и замученным, но Майк и сам слишком хотел спать, так что просто посоветовал Пинкману вырубать всё и ложиться.

Вечером третьего дня, забирая Джесси возле прачечной, он обратил внимание, что каждые пару минут поездки парень начинал клевать носом, но тут же спохватывался, начинал яростно моргать и кусать пальцы, видимо, чтобы отогнать сонное состояние.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, норм, ваще, лучше всех, - Джесси ответил немного резко и нервно, проводя рукой по голове, и повернувшись к Майку. – Слушай, я понимаю, что не могу вернуться в дом и всё такое, но почему я не могу сам водить свою тачку?

\- Ну, во-первых, твоя машина на штрафстоянке, - в голосе Джесси слышалась капризная претензия, но Майк, как обычно, стремился оставаться максимально спокойным, уравновешенным и рациональным. - Во-вторых, у моего дома только одно парковочное место. И, в-третьих, люди, которые нашли твой дом, могут знать, как выглядит твоя тачка. Так что извини, пацан, пока так.

\- Ладно, ладно… Можем тогда в магазин заехать? – на вопросительный взгляд Джесси раздражённо вздохнул и закатил глаза. – У тебя кофе кончается.

\- Насколько я помню, утром было ещё полбанки.

\- Да он у тебя никакой, йо! Мне нужно что-то покрепче, - недовольно нахмурившись, Джесси с сердитым видом скрестил руки на груди. – Можно чипсов взять, ещё чего-нибудь пожевать, газировки, в конце концов. У тебя вообще жрать почти нечего.

Притормозив на красный свет, Майк окинул Джесси по-отечески строгим взглядом, напоминая себе, что парень всё ещё восстанавливается, в первую очередь, психологически, поэтому не стоит удивляться подростковым закидонам. Но и поощрять тоже.

\- У меня достаточно овощей и другой здоровой еды.

\- Серьёзно? – откинув голову назад, Джесси скосил взгляд, встречаясь с Майком глазами. – Я понимаю, твой дом, твои правила, но я не буду жрать брокколи и прочую хрень.

\- Предыдущие пару дней ты не жаловался. Ладно, что ты хочешь на ужин?

\- Я что, правда должен выпрашивать поход в магаз? – всё больше напоминая противного капризного ребёнка, Джесси подделал соответствующие интонации и заныл. – Пожалуйста, пап, я хочу мороженного и конфет!!

Разумеется, Майк понимал, что Пинкман не специально, просто вредный мелкий засранец, со своими комплексами по поводу нехватки отцовского внимания, и вечными попытками компенсировать, благо обстоятельства с большим количеством окружающих старших располагали. И всё равно невольно стиснул зубы, медленно выдыхая через нос, чтобы унять собственную боль, всколыхнувшуюся от этих слов.

Резко крутанув руль, игнорируя возмущённое бибикание других участников автомобильного движения, он свернул на парковку как раз попавшейся на пути круглосуточной аптеки, совмещённой с обычным магазином.

\- Пожалуйста, вперёд. У тебя пять минут.

\- Спасибо! – язвительно поблагодарив сквозь зубы, Пинкман быстро отстегнул ремень и выпрыгнул из машины. Почти дойдя до двери магазина, он затормозил, потоптался на месте и вернулся обратно, наклонившись к окну с водительской стороны. Майк медленно опустил стекло, вопросительно приподняв брови. Джесси смущённо потёр затылок. – Эээ… Слушай, не одолжишь немного? Я совсем пустой.

Пару мгновений Майк выглядел так, будто не верит собственным ушам, после чего покачал головой и полез во внутренний карман за бумажником.

\- Может, в следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем раздавать деньги малознакомым людям, - он протянул парню несколько купюр, на которые сложно было позволить себе разгуляться. Джесси схватил деньги, и снова направился к магазину, сгорбившись и сунув руки поглубже в карманы.

***

В магазин парень зашёл, кипя от возмущения и унижения. После разговора о видеокамерах в его доме Джесси старался быть тише воды, ниже травы и не бесить Майка своим присутствием, чтобы не провоцировать лишних проблем. Вроде бы это работало, по крайней мере, Майк никак не давал ему понять, что он мешается и является нежеланным гостем, без проблем продолжая угощать завтраком и заваривать кофе на двоих. И всё равно он чувствовал себя некомфортно.

После всей круговерти событий у Джесси появилось время всё осмыслить, и начало приходить осознание, что после провальной попытки сбежать он не просто вернулся к тому, что было. Всё стало гораздо хуже.

Теперь у него не было собственного дома, возможности распоряжаться свободой передвижения, даже прежней иллюзии относительной безопасности. К тому же он был кругом виноват, и не имел ни малейшего права на ошибку, чтобы его не начали тыкать носом в косяки, или вовсе не прибили. Он вообще боялся предполагать, что там Майк объяснил Фрингу, и что последний теперь думает о нём, учитывая, что Гас и раньше не был о Джесси высокого мнения. А когда они с Уолтером появились в лаборатории, у него было постоянное ощущение, что приставленный к ним Тайрус прожигает его спину взглядом, не отвлекаясь ни на минуту. Мысли обо всём этом порождали напряжение, которое накапливалось и не находило выхода.

Помимо прочего, у Джесси появилась и другая проблема. Он начал страшно бояться засыпать. Если бы он был в своём доме, ещё куда не шло, он мог бы действительно накупить снотворного и каждую ночь надеяться, что всё будет нормально. Но последнее, чего ему хотелось, это с криками просыпаться в доме Майка, и раз за разом нарываться на разговоры о том, что всё будет хорошо.

Поэтому он сделал ставку на безграничное количество кофе на протяжении всех суток и ночные просмотры ужастиков, держащих нервную систему в тонусе. Но он понимал, что надолго эти средства его не спасут. Настало время прибегнуть к чему-то более надёжному. Именно для этого ему необходимо было попасть в магазин. Кто ж знал, что Майк вдруг начнёт корчить из себя заботливого отца, и придётся мало того, что едва не умолять разрешить пойти за покупками, так ещё и выпрашивать деньги, как у настоящих родителей. Унизительно. Он рвался в преступный мир, чтобы обрести свободу, независимость и уважение, которых не мог получить ни дома, ни в школе, и в итоге оказался под опекой старых ворчливых пердунов, один из которых – его бывший учитель. Просто зашибись.

Проходя мимо магазинных полок, Джесси скинул в корзинку несколько энергетиков, пару банок крепкого кофе, и двинулся в сторону лекарств. Ему нужно было найти что-нибудь стимулирующее, для чего не потребуется наличие рецепта. Та ещё задачка. Но богатый наркоманский опыт Джесси подсказывал ему, с помощью сочетания каких препаратов он сможет достичь желаемый эффект. Проходя к кассе, он накинул сверху ещё пару упаковок чипсов и фуньонов, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов Майка, если он полезет в пакет.

Добавив пару пачек сигарет с полок возле кассы, Джесси высыпал товары из корзины и отставил её в сторону. Без проблем пробив курево и снеки, продавец нахмурился, глядя на остальной набор.

\- Йо, какие-то проблемы, чувак? – привычно натягивая на кисти рукава толстовки, Джесси локтями опёрся о прилавок и вопросительно глянул на парня примерно его возраста из-под шапочки.

\- Да, я не думаю, что могу отпустить вам такое сочетание товаров, - оценивающий взгляд перешёл от товаров на Джесси, чей вид был далёк от лучших беззаботных дней и синяки под глазами видимо не внушали продавцу доверие, что укрепило его в принятом решении.

\- Чего? – опешил Джесси. – Ты гонишь, что ли? Тут всё без рецепта, йоу. Плачу наличными.

Он вытащил из кармана купюры, которые уже успели смяться и потерять тот идеальный вид, в котором Майк их отдавал, и кинул их на прилавок.

\- Я понимаю, но не могу, извините. У нас есть дополнительные инструкции.

\- Какие ещё инструкции? – Джесси возмущённо взмахнул руками, просто не веря, что буквально ничего не получалось легко и просто в последнее время. – Это всё в свободном доступе, так? Почему я не могу это купить?

\- Мы не можем продавать, если есть вероятность, что товары будут использоваться в неподобающих целях.

\- Неподобающих… Неподобающих? Это что ещё за хуйня, чувак? Что это значит?

Продавец начал выглядеть раздражённо, и смотрел на Джесси с явным неодобрением.

\- Неподобающие в данном случае означает применяемые не по назначению.

\- Блядь, я не тупой, я знаю, что это слово значит! Я имею в виду, с хера ли ты взял, что я собираюсь использовать это «неподобающе», а? У меня куча экзаменов, мне нужны эти штуки, чтобы я успел всё выучить.

\- Ну да, конечно.

Сарказм в голосе продавца выбесил Джесси окончательно.

\- Слушай, ты кем себя возомнил, а? Ты бля торгуешь всякой хернёй в круглосуточном магазине, и теперь что, можешь смотреть на других как на говно? В чём твоя проблема? Просто пробей уже всё, пока я не разнёс твой магазинчик к чертям.

\- Сэр, если вы продолжите разговаривать в таком тоне, я буду вынужден вызвать полицию.

\- Да пошёл ты! – смахнув коробочки с лекарствами с прилавка, Джесси агрессивно пихнул банки с энергетиками ближе к кассиру. – Хрен с тобой, давай только это.

\- Извините, я вынужден отказать вам в обслуживании, - парень за прилавком ткнул пальцем в табличку, говорящую, что магазин имеет право отказать покупателю в продаже товаров в случае нахождения его в состоянии опьянения или неадекватного поведения.

\- Да ты блядь издеваешься! – практически взвыл Джесси, и продавец почти уже нажал на тревожную кнопку, справедливо предполагая, что дело идёт к потасовке, но тут под оповещающее позвякивание колокольчика в магазин зашёл Майк, направляясь сразу к кассе.

\- Джесси, сколько времени нужно человеку, чтобы сходить в магазин? – Майк вздохнул, приближаясь, и вопросительно оглядел обоих выглядящих напряжённо молодых людей. – Какие-то проблемы?

\- Я не виноват, этот мудак ничего мне не продаёт! – даже Джесси чувствовал, что поступает на уровне детского сада, но не мог удержаться от того, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в продавца, надеясь на восстановление справедливости.

\- Извините, сэр, ваш сын ведёт себя крайне агрессивно, - бесстрастно ответил продавец, поглядывая при этом на Джесси с таким вызовом, что позыв перегнуться через прилавок и вмазать ему становился всё более сильным.

\- Я ему не сын! – сдерживаясь физически, он инстинктивно продолжал огрызаться хотя бы словесно.

\- О, - на сей раз перевод взгляда продавца с Майка на Джесси выглядел более многозначительным и нарочитым. – Ясно.

\- Что? – Джесси недоумённо взглянул на Майка, обратно на парня, прежде чем до него дошло, и залился краской стыда и возмущения до ушей. – Ну всё, мудак, ты сам напросился!

Джесси успел нагнуться вперёд, вцепиться в рубашку продавца и занести кулак для удара, прежде чем Майк перехватил его поперёк груди и оттащил назад под возмущённые вопли продавца, на которые из глубины зала прибежал сотрудник, занимавшийся раскладкой товаров по полкам.

\- Мы уже уходим, - оставив деньги, которые Джесси швырнул на прилавок раньше, в качестве компенсации, Майк буквально за шкирку потащил парня к выходу.

\- Серьёзно?? Ты слышал, что он сказал? Майк! – Пинкман неловко пытался сопротивляться, но из его положения это было не очень удобно. Скоро его вопли были отсечены входной дверью магазина.

\- Чёртовы наркоманы, задолбали уже, - сбросив маску профессиональной вежливости, продавец вышел из-за прилавка, со вздохом присаживаясь, чтобы собрать разбросанные по полу коробочки. – Можешь поверить?

Он обратился к подбежавшему на крики помощнику, задумчиво смотрящему вслед ушедшим клиентам.

\- А? Да, чувак, просто жесть, обнаглели, - согласился он, отворачиваясь и вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. Через несколько гудков связь установилась, и он заговорил в трубку. – Хэй, Мэтт, привет. Помнишь, вы фотки парня раздавали? Я только что видел его в магазине с ещё каким-то старым хреном.

***

После разговора по телефону Мэтт подошёл к Кенни, пьющему пиво на диване и смотрящего бейсбольный матч в компании ещё нескольких членов банды.

\- Эй, на пару слов.

\- О чём вы там шепчетесь всё время? - хмыкнул бородатый мужик, подмигивая остальным. – Вы там поосторожнее с близкими отношениями.

\- Ещё слово, и мой ботинок сблизится с твоим задом, Хэнк, - хлопнул его по плечу Кенни, вставая под общий смех. – Вы не отвлекайтесь, посмотрим, кто сорвёт банк.

Оставив мужчин, которые через пару мгновений заревели после удачного удара игрока, забыв про Кенни с Мэттом, они вышли в коридор. Оставив бутылку пива на столике рядом с диваном, Кенни по пути закурил, и, выпуская дым, посмотрел на Мэтта.

\- Что стряслось?

\- Мне звонили по поводу Пинкмана. Один чувак видел его в магазине на Файв-Поинтс, - Мэтт тоже закурил, достав заложенную за ухо сигарету. – Надо Джеку сказать, как думаешь?

Сам он, откровенно говоря, несколько побаивался попадаться на глаза Джеку, пока не нашёл способа исправить свой косяк, и предоставившийся шанс не мог не радовать.

\- Естественно. Он до сих пор бесится, что мы напортачили. Думает, что парень свалил из города. Фрэнк у дома его предков уже третью ночь тусит, никаких следов. Пошли, найдём его.

Джек обнаружился на улице, копаясь во внутренностях машины вместе со своим племянником. Велев Тодду, высунувшемуся из-за капота и приветственно махнувшему рукой, продолжать работу, он стянул рабочие перчатки и пошёл к ним навстречу.

\- Ну что? Опять разнесли чей-то дом?

\- Нет, это насчёт Пинкмана, - Кенни кивнул в сторону Мэтта. – Ему позвонили, сказали, что видели парня в городе. Значит, он ещё здесь. Но возле дома семьи не появлялся.

\- Да, и парень, который мне звонил, сказал, что видел его с кем-то ещё. Какой-то старик, - добавил Мэтт в расчёте на дополнительные очки в глазах вожака.

\- Но других родственников, кроме родителей, у него тут нет? – задумчиво потёр подбородок Джек.

\- Нет, - Кенни отрицательно покачал головой.

Тодд подкрался к ним незаметно, как заправский шпион, и Кенни с Мэттом едва удержались от того, чтобы вздрогнуть от неожиданности, когда раздался его тихий голос.

\- Извините, что вмешиваюсь. Дядя Джек, я слышал, Фрэнк говорил, что у Пинкмана есть младший брат, - Тодд занимал особое положение в их дружной нацистской семье, и был одним из тех, кто обычно знал больше остальных. Иногда он заставлял Джека поволноваться в связи с особенностями поведения, но родная кровь есть родная кровь. – Может, мы заберём его? Это заставит его выйти на контакт.

\- В смысле «заберём», Тодд, он же не на распродаже валяется, - слегка раздражённо прокомментировал Кенни. – Что, мы будем заниматься похищением детей?

\- А в чём проблема? – пожал плечами Джек. – Копы в жизни на нас не выйдут. Дети пропадают постоянно.

\- Да мне-то в общем насрать, - Кенни бросил окурок под ноги и расплющил носком ботинка. – Скажу Фрэнку проследить, в какой он школе. Там будет проще схватить.

\- Ну вот и отлично. Тодд, подготовь какую-нибудь комнату для мальчишки.

***

Садясь в машину, Джесси резко захлопнул дверь, сорвал с головы шапочку и ударил ладонью по бардачку.

\- Твою мать!

\- Джесси, моя машина тут точно не при чём.

\- Я знаю, извини! Просто… - кипя от бессильной злости, Джесси начал безжалостно скручивать в руках несчастную шапку. – Я возвращаюсь в этот грёбанный город и не могу просто купить ёбанные энергетики в блядском магазине! Что за хуйня!

Выразительно глядя на Джесси, Майк пристегнул ремень безопасности, и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. Вздохнув, парень повторил первую часть действий, и с горестным видом уставился в лобовое стекло. Невыраженная злость быстро превращалась в смесь жгучей обиды на жизнь и крайнего расстройства. Даже несколько дней назад он не чувствовал себя таким несчастным, как сейчас. Чувствуя закипающие на глазах злые слёзы, он отвернулся к боковому окну, пока Майк выруливал с парковки.

\- Мне казалось, ты ходил за чипсами и прочей ерундой, – внимательно следя за движением, Майк выехал на дорогу, и взглянул на растрёпанный затылок. – Зачем тебе энергетики? Ты выглядишь так, будто и без того не спал несколько дней.

Джесси молча дёрнул плечом, не доверяя собственному голосу. С его истощённой постоянными стрессами и недосыпом нервной системой было крайне сложно взять себя в руки и быстро успокоиться. В отличие от мистера Уайта, Майк, к счастью, умел давать немного личного пространства, поэтому почти весь остаток пути до его дома они проделали молча. Только приближаясь к финальной точке поездки, Майк сказал:

\- Тут рядом ещё один магазин. Можем заехать туда.

\- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотал Джесси в рукав толстовки, в который утыкался, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу и продолжая смотреть на мелькающие мимо дома и деревья, высаженные вдоль дороги.

Паркуя автомобиль возле дома, Майк решил, что дал Джесси достаточно времени на то, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Ты понимаешь, что тот парень может подать на тебя заявление за нападение? – заглушив мотор, он повернулся к парню, который уже было протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверцу, но со вздохом уронил её на колени.

\- Я знаю, я облажался. Извини, - чуть хриплым голосом ответил Джесси, натягивая рукава.

\- Я это не к тому, чтобы ты извинялся, - слегка постукивая пальцами по рулю, Майк сделал небольшую паузу, формулируя следующие слова. - Джесси, ты взрослый человек и должен нести ответственность за свои поступки. Просто признавать, что ты не прав и больше так не будешь недостаточно.

\- Я понимаю…

\- Правда? Тогда объясни мне, почему это понимание никак не влияет на твоё поведение? Я хочу сказать, на тебе и так уже достаточно косяков.

\- Да знаю я! – Майк рассчитывал, что они смогут спокойно поговорить в машине, чтобы не омрачать разборками дальнейший вечер в доме, но пацан, который только что на голубом глазу заявил, что всё понимает, в очередной раз психанул, и хлопнул дверью, устремляясь в сторону дома. Правда, ему всё равно пришлось остаться угрюмо топтать коврик под дверью, поскольку ключей ему никто, разумеется, не давал.

Закрыв машину, и подойдя к двери, Майк ещё сдержался, но, когда они зашли внутрь, отвесил парню смачный подзатыльник.

\- Эй! – Джесси схватился за ушибленное место, оскорблённо сверкая глазами.

\- Не «эйкай» мне! – сердитом бросив ключи на столик, Майк повернулся к парню, уперев руки в бока. – О чём мы только что говорили? Повтори.

\- Что я ходячий набор косяков, и слишком тупой, чтобы исправить это, - прежде чем Майк успел прокомментировать такое резюме их разговора, Джесси продолжил, нервно жестикулируя. – Ты правда думаешь, я не понимаю этого? Это ты не понимаешь! Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы всё так получалось? Это просто… Происходит, ясно тебе? Постоянно! Ты не знаешь, что такое быть мной. Вы все смотрите на меня и думаете, о, Пинкман идиот, только сам этого не знает, а разгребать всё нам. А я знаю! Знаешь, каково это? Ну, конечно нет, откуда тебе, ты такой крутой, и всегда делаешь, как правильно. Ты не знаешь, каково быть неудачником, как я! Как можно просрать абсолютно всё хорошее, что было в жизни!

Джесси сам не замечал повышение тона с каждым словом, и уже почти кричал под конец. Выдохшись, он перевёл дыханием, и с отвращением к самому себе вытер рукавом глаза.

\- Так что ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я был пай-мальчиком? Всё равно это нихрена не сработает, потому что я просто знаю, обязательно случится какой-то пиздец, чтобы я не делал.

\- Так вот оно что, - Джесси не знал, какой реакции ожидать на свою очередную вспышку, но холодный тон, и то, как Майк просто прошёл мимо него на кухню, заставили поёжиться и снова провести рукой по глазам.

\- Что? – как привязанный за верёвочку, Джесси поплёлся следом, и встал в проёме, облокотившись о дверной косяк. Майк прошёл вглубь кухни и включил кофеварку, прежде чем повернуться к нему.

\- То, как ты себе всё объясняешь. Всё просто «происходит», а ты ни за что не отвечаешь, - под взглядом Майка внезапно стало очень неуютно. Он смотрел, как на пустое место, как в первые дни знакомства и совместной «работы». – Думаешь, ты единственный, кто сталкивался с провалами и неудачами. Я потерял самое ценное, что было в моей жизни, и не проходит ни дня, чтобы я не думал о всех выборах, которые привели к этому, и не сожалел. Потому что это не просто «случилось», это я сделал. И если лучшее, на что ты способен, это жалеть себя и убегать от проблем в наркотики, которые сами лезут тебе в вену, то Фринг и я, видимо, серьёзно заблуждаемся на твой счёт.

Джесси уже давно начал подсознательно чувствовать, как его пугает перспектива разочаровать Майка, и услышать от него подобные слова. Но одно дело предполагать, а другое видеть, как глубинные страхи воплощаются в реальности. На какое-то мгновение он подумал, что у него сердечный приступ, настолько резко и сильно заболело в груди. Почувствовав, как начинают трястись губы, он резко развернулся и бросился к выходу.

\- Пинкман! А ну стой! Вернись сейчас же! – входная дверь отсекла голос Эрмантраута, а Джесси кинулся бежать, не разбирая дороги.

***

Он пришёл в себя на какой-то невзрачной улочке, понятия не имея, где находится, и как вернуться обратно. Впрочем, разве это имело значение? Его счётчик ошибок зашкалил, и Джесси сильно сомневался, что у него остались ещё шансы на реабилитацию. Больше некуда было бежать, он просрал свою единственную попытку, и теперь не имел ни сил, ни средств попробовать снова.

Возникла мысль позвонить мистеру Уайту, но он отмёл эту идею, как бессмысленную. Они больше ничем не могли помочь друг другу, и Джесси не видел смысла лишний раз тревожить старшего партнёра. Когда по указу Фринга его всё-таки прикопают в бочке с кислотой где-то в пустыне, может, для мистера Уайта так будет и лучше. В конце концов, все их конфликты между собой начались именно из-за Джесси, и возможно его исчезновение поставит точку и позволит им договорится.

Уже стемнело, и в окружающих сумерках чуть дальше по улице призывно сверкала вывеска какого-то местного бара. Наверняка то ещё заведение, но других вариантов, чем заняться, у Джесси особо и не было. Да и ногу после пробежки жгло, будто огнём, поэтому посидеть и дать ей отдых казалось правильным решением. Порывшись в карманах, он обнаружил, что высыпал в магазине не все деньги, которые Майк ему отдал. На пару кружек пива вполне хватало.

Учитывая вечер середины рабочей недели, в баре было не так много народу, скорее всего исключительно местные завсегдатаи, поскольку на незнакомого парня обратилось несколько любопытствующих взглядом. Джесси был рад возможности устроиться в тёмном уголке за стойкой, ближе к стенке, не будучи окружённым толпой людей. Ему не хотелось снова забываться с помощью разбитной толпы. Тихий меланхоличный вечер больше подходил по настроению.

Джесси хватило первого бокала пива, чтобы охмелеть, и ощутить приятную расслабленность во всём теле. На душе тоже слегка полегчало. В каком-то смысле расставание с иллюзиями и надеждой были освобождающими. Просто перестать делать вид, что он может добиться изменений, может быть значимым в чьих-то глазах. Принять своё полное и окончательное поражение.

Он даже не испугался, почувствовав руку на плече спустя пару часов с момента его прихода.

\- Пинкман, пошли, - обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Тайрусом, смотревшим с ледяным безразличием. На мгновение Джесси стало интересно, тренировался ли тот копировать мимику Фринга, или оно само получалось.

Не видя смысла спорить или сопротивляться, Джесси оставил деньги на барной стойке, и медленно поплёлся на выход, следуя за спиной, обтянутой чёрной кожаной курткой. Кивком головы указав на припаркованный чёрный джип, Тайрус подождал, пока он залезет на пассажирское сидение, и занял место водителя. В давящей тишине они доехали до дома Майка, и также молча припарковавшись на обочине, Тайрус стал ждать, пока Джесси выйдет из машины.

\- Что? – Джесси огляделся по сторонам в недоумении. – Здесь, серьёзно?

\- А ты чего ожидал? Отель Four Seasons?

\- Нет, но я…

\- Вали давай. Майк тебя ждёт.

Не рискуя дальше испытывать судьбу и провоцировать Тайруса на лишние зуботычины, Джесси медленно потянулся к ручке двери и выполз на улицу.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он, захлопывая дверь. Тайрус никак не отреагировал на слова благодарности, всем видом демонстрируя, что он будет ждать и наблюдать, пока Джесси не зайдёт в дом. Очевидно, у него и так не было других вариантов.

***

Чтобы попасть внутрь, пришлось стучаться. Майк открыл буквально после пары первых ударов кулаком по дереву, и окинул Джесси ничего не говорящим парню взглядом, чуть сторонясь, чтобы он мог зайти. Подспудно ожидая очередной затрещины, Джесси вжал голову в плечи, проходя мимо. Гостиная слева слабо освещалась ночником, стоящим возле дивана, верхний свет в доме горел только на кухне. Джесси остановился в растерянности, не зная, в какую сторону двигаться дальше.

\- Иди спать, мы поговорим завтра утром, - коротко бросил ему Майк, поворачивая выключатель на кухне, и направляясь затем к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Майк, я… - лёгкое опьянение отступало, и адреналин от предчувствия скорой расправы тоже сходил на нет, и знакомое отчаяние снова начало наполнять его. Дико хотелось просить прощения, но он прикусил язык, предполагая, что вряд ли Майку нужны его извинения, которые он считал пустыми.

\- Я сказал, Джесси, поговорим завтра, - Майк продолжал подниматься наверх, держась за перилла.

\- Я не могу спать, - прислонившись головой к стенке, Джесси чувствовал себя отвратительным и жалким, но что он мог поделать. Он уже открылся Майку больше, чем когда-либо планировал, вряд ли он мог испортить отношение к себе ещё сильнее. – Мне страшно.

Вздохнув, Майк остановился на предпоследней ступеньке, и застыл на месте на несколько секунд.

\- Чёрт с тобой, поднимайся наверх.

Не очень понимая, что Майк имеет в виду, Джесси захромал по лестнице, и последовал за мужчиной, с долей любопытства оглядываясь по сторонам. Он ещё ни разу не был втором этаже, считая его личной территорией хозяина дома, и ожидал увидеть здесь фотографии на стенах или что-то в этом роде. Но ничего подобного не было и в помине.

Зайдя в комнату следом за Майком, он с удивлением обнаружил себя в спальне. Порывшись в шкафу, Майк достал оттуда плед и бросил на кровать.

\- Ляжешь сегодня со мной. Будут кошмары – разбужу, - прокомментировал он свои действия.

\- Ты серьёзно? – обхватив себя руками, Джесси переводил недоверчивый взгляд с Майка на постель. Она была двухспальная, и вполне располагала местом на двоих человек, да и в пустыне они уже ночевали рядом, но тогда были совершенно другие обстоятельства. Последнее, чего Джесси мог ожидать после сегодняшнего вечера, так это подобной щедрости со стороны Майка.

\- Джесси, у меня нет настроения обсуждать что-либо ещё сегодня. Не устраивает, можешь идти вниз.

\- Нет, я… Это… Спасибо.

Когда Джесси вернулся после душа в спальню Майка, он уже лежал в постели, оставив горящий ночник со стороны кровати, выделенной Пинкману. Забравшись на матрас, и закутавшись в предложенный плед, Джесси выключил свет и с блаженством уронил голову на подушку, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию на другой половине постели.

\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал он, медленно моргая в темноте, не в силах избавиться от тревожного страха перед засыпанием, но и понимая, что сегодняшней ночью борьбу за бодрствование он точно проиграет.

\- Спи уже, Пинкман, - в недовольном голосе на сей раз не было тех ледяных интонаций, что раньше, и Джесси почувствовал, что какие-то неубиваемые ростки надежды всё-таки остались. Закрыв глаза, он наконец провалился в глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что я могу сказать, я планировала немного больше по сюжету в этой главе, но Джесси приспичило побыть королевой драмы. Под конец мне даже стало немного жаль Майка.   
Вообще, открою секрет, я когда начинала писать, у меня была задумка в итоге прийти к Майк/Джесси, потом я стала думать, что Уолт/Джесси тоже неплохо, а теперь я не могу выбрать, да и персонажи сопротивляются, и говорят, что не готовы к такому формату отношений))) Ну, в общем, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.


	15. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, на меня тут напало страшное обесценивание всего написанного, плюс работа, но я вроде справилась, и буду стараться всё-таки чуть меньше заморачиваться на сюжете и больше на удовольствии от написания. Надеюсь, всё равно будет достаточно логично.

Сквозь занавески пробивались первые солнечные лучи, и небольшой сквозняк из приоткрытого окна раздувал лёгкую прозрачную ткань. Комната казалось нереально светлой, и даже слегка размытой, как на старой фотографии. На сей раз Джесси точно знал, что спит, потому что находился в своей старой комнате в доме тёти Джинни ещё до родительского ремонта. С первого этажа доносился запах кофе, домашнего печения и звук до боли родного голоса, напевающего какую-то успокаивающую мелодию.

Джесси почти кубарем скатился по лестнице, торопясь изо всех сил, в безумной надежде всё-таки увидеть её, хоть краем глаза, хоть на секунду. Практически врезавшись в косяк, он вломился на кухню, и застыл, глядя на подсвеченную падающим из окна солнечным светом невысокую рыжеволосую женщину, которая сейчас, стоя к нему спиной, доставала поднос со свежеиспечённым печеньем из духовки.

Прекратив петь, она сказала с улыбкой, чувствовавшейся в голосе:

\- Джесси, милый, ты мне весь дом разгромишь, - поставив поднос на плиту сверху, Джинни повернулась, отложив прихватки и разглаживая опрятный фартук в красно-белую клетку. Он боялся, что её лицо будет размытым пятном, ведь прошло столько времени, и после того, как у него украли коробку с вещами, а родители перевернули весь дом, и выкинули всё, что могли, у него не осталось даже фотографий. Но нет, её глаза, её улыбка, родные черты лица легко воскресли в памяти.

Переполненный любовью и болью одновременно, он пересёк кухню и сжал тётю в объятиях. Тихо рассмеявшись, она обняла его в ответ и нежно погладила по голове мягкой рукой.

\- Прости, я… Я боюсь, уже всё испортил, - признался Джесси, боясь заглядывать ей в глаза. Хоть это и было только сном, Джинни казалась очень реальной и осязаемой. Она не снилась ему ни разу с момента смерти, и чем больше проходило времени, тем больше в нём укреплялось убеждение, что она там, в потустороннем мире, совсем его разлюбила за всё, что он натворил.

\- Знаю, малыш, - продолжая поглаживать его по голове, она слегка утешающе покачивалась. – Ничего, милый. Ты сможешь всё исправить.

Всхлипнув, Джесси покачал головой, чувствуя, как увлажняются глаза. Даже во сне он не мог перестать плакать! Какой-то замкнутый круг из ошибок, сожалений и раскаяния. Он постарался отогнать все мысли, и насладиться пусть и воображаемыми, но от этого не менее ценными моментами нахождения рядом с одним из самых дорогих и важных людей в его жизни. Он отстранился, не желая разрывать объятия, чтобы заглянуть в её лицо, и чуть снова не расклеился от силы любви и заботы, сияющей в её глазах.

\- Я так рад тебя видеть. Не хочу просыпаться…

\- О, Джесси, ну что ты говоришь, - подняв руки, Джинни нежно обхватила его лицо руками, продолжая улыбаться. – Я всё время была, и буду рядом с тобой. И когда-нибудь мы обязательно встретимся. А сейчас ты должен быть сильным.

\- Да, ну… Я не очень хорош в этом, - вздохнув, он отвёл глаза, но Джинни неожиданно слегка встряхнула его, заставляя смотреть на себя, и он с тревогой заметил, что улыбка ушла с её лица.

\- Я серьёзно, Джесси. Скоро случится что-то очень плохое. Ты должен будешь всё исправить.

\- Плохое? Но что… О чём ты говоришь? – он почувствовал, как тело напрягается, и испугался, что этот чудесный сон вот-вот обернётся очередным кошмаром.

\- Я не могу сказать больше, малыш. Просто будь осторожен, - заботливо отведя волосы с его лица, Джинни снова смягчилась и нежно улыбнулась. – Я очень люблю тебя, Джесси. Всегда помни об этом.

Хрупкая реальность сна начала истончаться, и он ощутил, что настоящая жизнь вот-вот прорвётся, стирая из памяти то, что он видел и слышал здесь. Крепко обхватив Джинни руками, он взмолился, чтобы сон продолжался дольше.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, очень.

Джесси проснулся, утыкаясь носом во влажную поверхность подушки, наполненный странной смесью печали, теплоты и тревоги. Снова закрыв глаза, он изо всех сил попытался сохранить ускользающий образ Джинни в памяти.

***

За окном только начало светлеть, но, несмотря на раннее время, соседняя половина кровати была уже пустой. Выпутавшись из пледа, Джесси на пару секунд замешкался, глядя на идеально ровную поверхность там, где спал Майк, и собственную скомканную половину. Он надеялся, что Майк проснулся не от того, что Джесси пнул его ногой во сне, или что-то в этом роде. Быстро со всех сторон подтянув простынь, выравнивая её, парень расправил одеяло, и накрыл сверху пледом.

Натянув валявшиеся на полу джинсы, он, прихрамывая и придерживаясь за стены, вышел из комнаты. Из ванны дальше по коридору доносился шум воды, и Джесси подумал, что в кои-то веки у него есть возможность отплатить добром за всё гостеприимство Майка, а заодно хотя бы частично загладить вину за вчерашнее поведение, приготовив им обоим завтрак. Все прошлые утра он был настолько разбитым из-за бессонных ночей, что еле мог шевелится, и оставался на диване, пока Майк не приходил его поднять.

Спустившись по лестнице, он вытащил из сумки последнюю чистую футболку, и прошёл на кухню. Ничего оригинальнее той же яичницы в голову не шло, в любом случае на извинительные домашние печенья по рецепту тёти Джинни времени не было. Может быть, вечером. Джесси слегка усмехнулся, представляя себя в образе из сна, достающим поднос с выпечкой из духовки в фартуке и с прихватками в виде варежек. Определённо, Майк должен был бы оценить неординарность попытки примирения.

Через пару минут в кухне уже шипела кофеварка, и раздавался приятный аромат жаренных яиц. В кои-то веки Джесси даже умудрился обойтись без скорлупы на сковородке. Лестница заскрипела под ногами, предупреждая о том, что скоро он будет на кухне не один, и лопатки свело от напряжения. С преувеличенным вниманием уткнувшись взглядом в сковородку, Джесси мысленно выругался на собственное идиотское поведение накануне вечером. Майк ведь был прав, как всегда, во всём.

\- Ты сегодня ранняя пташка, - голос за спиной заставил вздрогнуть, хоть Джесси и знал, что Майк скоро зайдёт.

\- Да, я… Кхм, доброе утро, - он махнул рукой с зажатой в ней лопаткой в сторону кофеварки. – Кофе уже готов, если хочешь.

\- По поводу вчерашнего, - Майк присел за стол с чашкой свежесваренного кофе, и строго посмотрел в спину парня, который прям ощутил прожигающее пятно взгляда между лопаток.

\- Я знаю, я… - Джесси перебил, не дав закончить предложение. Раз уж всё равно от пристального взгляда было никуда не деться, он повернулся, готовясь встретиться лицом к лицу. И подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Майк резко хлопнул ладонью по столу.

\- Заткнись, и имей хоть немного уважения выслушать меня!

На секунду Майк почти посочувствовал родителям парня, но, вспомнив, что имеет дело с плодом их воспитания, скорее разозлился ещё больше. Он сделал паузу, ожидая реакции, чтобы понять, имеет ли вообще смысл что-либо проговаривать. К некоторому его удовлетворению, Джесси наконец захлопнул рот.

\- Я поручился за тебя перед Фрингом, - заметив изумлённо распахнувшиеся глаза, Майк предупреждающе поднял руку, давая понять, что ещё не закончил. – Гас тот, кто первый увидел в тебе потенциал. Я не верил в это.

Забыв про яичницу, Джесси слушал, обхватив себя руками для поддержки. Его лицо слегка исказилось после этих слов, но в глубине души такая малознакомая честность ощущалась болезненно приятно. Как будто осознанно давишь на ранку или расшатываешь молочный зуб языком.

\- У меня, как у Гаса, есть свои предубеждения по поводу наркоманов. Ты почти доказал, что я был неправ. Взял себя в руки, завязал, очистил свой дом. Хорошо работал, - продолжал Майк. – Конечно, я не ждал, что ты резко станешь благоразумным и научишься контролировать себя. Но мне начало казаться, что я могу тебе доверять. Но так ли это? Как я могу доверять человеку, который срывается на любой мелочи, потом заявляет, что ничего с собой не может поделать, и сбегает в ночь пить в баре сразу после того, как обещает не делать ничего глупого? Скажи мне, Джесси.

В голове взметнулись и пронеслись сотни спутанных мыслей, ни одна из которых не казалось достаточно подходящей для озвучивания в этой ситуации. От нелепого «не знаю» до очередных извинений и бессмысленных клятв, которые он ничем бы не мог подкрепить. Так странно, что их жестокий бизнес строился на такой немыслимо хрупкой вещи, как доверие. Джесси раньше не задумывался об этом целенаправленно. А ведь у него за плечами уже был опыт с родителями, которые больше не верили ни одному его слову, ни одной жалобной гримасе. Надо было быть идиотом, чтобы пройти по этому пути ещё раз.

Молчание затягивалось, и Джесси в отчаянии всплеснул руками, и попытался озвучить то, что происходило в его голове:

\- Я не знаю, Майк. Это ужасный ответ, я понимаю, но, просто… Что ещё я могу сказать? Любые мои обещания и извинения будут звучат бессмысленно. Ты всё правильно сказал вчера, и я правда… Правда хочу научиться быть как ты.

\- Я не жду, что ты будешь, как я. Это и не нужно. Ты – и Уолтер, - хорошо делаете своё дело, и это всё, что требуется.

\- Но ведь это не правда, Майк, - неожиданно остро Джесси ощутил, что больше не может молча держать внутри все подозрения, от которых они с мистером Уайтом сходили с ума почти всё время. – Ты хочешь сказать, что мы просто отработаем, как договаривались, и Фринг нас отпустит, никаких претензий? После всего, что мы сделали?

\- Это то, что Уолтер тебя говорит? – хмурое молчание было достаточно красноречивым ответом. – Уолтер хотел заработать денег для своей семьи, насколько я помню. Он это получит. Ты – другое дело. Ты можешь оставаться в игре. Если будешь вести себя по-умному.

\- Что значит «он это получит»? – встревоженно спросил Джесси, уже представляя, как Фринг вручает чек вместе с соболезнованиями миссис Уайт на похоронах главы семейства.

\- Только то, что я сказал. Он выполнит свою часть работы, получит все причитающиеся деньги, и вернётся обратно к своей тихой семейной жизни. Если не сотворит чего-нибудь ещё, - Майк тяжело вздохнул. – Так что насчёт тебя?

Хороший, актуальный вопрос, ничего не скажешь. Трудно сказать, когда именно Джесси перестал верить в то, что имеет смысл строить планы на будущее, но это определённо случилось ещё в школе. Примерно с момента их категорического расхождения во взглядах с отцом на его дальнейшее образование. Когда он понял, что проще всего плыть по течению, и заниматься тем, что у него неплохо получалось, то есть по большей части бездельничать и тусить с пацанами. А, открыв для себя такой увлекательный бизнес-проект, как приторговывание наркотой, он и вовсе забил на мысли о чём-то большем. Всё шло легко и само по себе. До последних месяцев. И вот теперь он вовсе не был так сильно уверен, что находится на своём месте в жизни.

\- Я не думаю, что гожусь для этого, Майк. Но, подожди, дай я скажу. Ты был абсолютно прав. Я не должен и не буду снимать с себя ответственность. Я, правда, очень сожалею о вчерашнем. Можешь мне поверить ещё раз? Я буду всё делать правильно, - он нервно прикусил и пожевал нижнюю губу. – Но насчёт готовить дальше без мистера Уайта… Я правда не уверен.

С такими послушными и тихими интонациями, и искренним взглядом Джесси производил прям-таки ангельское впечатление. Некоторые взрослые с готовностью покупаются на такой трюк от раскаявшихся детишек. Майк был не из той породы.

\- Ты яичницу хоть не спали. Правильно он всё будет делать, - проворчал он, отпивая из чашки, пока Джесси, ругаясь, поспешно стаскивал сковородку с завтраком с горячей плиты, и раскладывал свой кулинарный шедевр по тарелкам.

Расставив тарелки на столе, Джесси метнулся за столовыми приборами и салфетками, и наконец сел, сразу опустив глаза и начав ковыряться вилкой в еде. Он не понимал, услышал ли Майк от него, что хотел, и принял ли извинения, из-за чего внутри нарастало беспокойство. Желая прервать молчание, он смущённо переспросил:

\- А ты правда вписался за меня перед Фрингом? – он рискнул кинуть на Майка беглый короткий взгляд, оценивая реакцию.

Очаровательная детская непосредственность. Вот вроде же понимает, что облажался. И осознаёт, что на него злятся, и справедливо опасается последствий. И всё равно прокидывает эти свои манипуляции уровня пятилетки. «Посмотрите, какой я милый, и грустный, но я же вам всё равно нравлюсь?». Вздохнув, Майк откусил кусочек абсолютно несолёной пережаренной яичницы перед ответом.

\- Да, Джесси. Поэтому теперь мы ужесточим правила. Если тебя не смогу встречать я, то это будет делать Тайрус. И никаких больше магазинов. Можешь считать это домашним арестом. Пока я не поверю, что ты действительно имеешь в виду то, что говоришь, будет так.

Майк ожидал, что последует вспышка гнева и протеста, которая лишний раз подтвердила бы, что до умения держать себя в руках парню как до луны, но Джесси сначала озадаченно нахмурился, и после нескольких секунд раздумья заметно расслабил напряжённые плечи и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

\- Да, хорошо. Не то чтобы у меня были планы. Спасибо.

Не сумев до конца скрыть удивление, Майк слегка приподнял брови. Что ж, это было хорошим знаком. Может быть, всё-таки выйдет какой-то толк. Допив кофе, он велел Джесси готовиться к выходу.

***

В лабе Джесси выглядел на удивление довольным жизнью, бодро хромая между цистернами, списывая показатели счётчиков и перебрасываясь шутливо-деловыми фразочками с мистером Уайтом. Хорошо изучив характер напарника, Уолтер сдерживал любопытство об источниках таких перемен, зная, что парень сам разболтает, не умея держать всё в себе.

И, действительно, подходящий момент настал во время перерыва. Оба выползли на улицу перекусить заготовленными мистером Уайтом бутербродами, которыми он иногда делился с Джесси, не считавшим нужным заботиться о своём обеде. Блаженно жмурясь на солнце после еды, как довольный кот, парень закурил и пересказал утренний диалог с Майком, опустив всю часть про собственные косяки, но спеша поделиться радостью признания и заступничества со стороны значимого взрослого.

\- Короче, он сказал, что Фринг конечно от нас обоих не в восторге, но в целом всё путём, будет, как мы договорились, и… Ну, может, я останусь с ними работать, - спохватившись, Джесси затушил сигарету и виновато покосился на напарника, ожидая, что тот снова закусится по поводу использования его формулы. – Слушай, ты ведь получил всё, чего хотел, верно? Тебе хватит денег на семью, и на лечение. И все будут живы-здоровы. Это же круто, йоу?

Медленно закипающий от гнева в ходе рассказа Уолтер смял бумажный пакет из-под бутербродов, швырнул на землю, в сердцах дополнительно пнул его ногой, и ушёл обратно в тень прачечной, не обращая внимания на взволнованные оклики. Хромающий Джесси никак не мог за ним угнаться, поэтому пока он добрался до их мини-раздевалки, привалившись к ящичку и переводя дыхание, Уолтер уже перемещался по лаборатории, с раздражением хлопая крышками цистерн, и едва удерживая себя от желания безвозвратно повредить оборудование. Передохнув и напялив на себя жёлтый комбинезон, Джесси двинулся на звуки перемещений партнёра, надеясь застать его где-нибудь вне обозреваемой камерами зоны, чтобы переговорить и успокоить.

\- Мистер Уайт, ну чё вы психуете-то? - найдя Уолтера склонившегося над столом с записями, и старательно всей спиной игнорирующего приближающиеся шаги, Джесси облокотился на стол и попытался заглянуть в глаза. – Я вас не подсиживаю, клянусь. Вы же сами не хотите больше с Гусом дело иметь? Разве вам мало дерьма, в которое мы уже вляпались? Я сам бы хотел свалить. Но если мы оба уйдём, то у нас вообще никаких гарантий от Фринга нет, понимаете? А если я останусь, то он ни вас, ни семью вашу не тронет. Я не вижу других вариантов. А Майк он норм, честный. Он проследит, чтобы всё было, как надо.

\- Ты сам-то себя слышишь, Джесси?? «Майк честный». Боже мой! – Уолтер яростно сверкнул глазами через стекло очков, и подавил желание хлопнуть планшетом с записями прям по дурной башке парня. – То, что он изображает перед тобой такого доброго дядюшку нихрена не говорит о Майке, как о человеке. Он правая рука Фринга, наркобарона, использующего для торговли наркотиками детей, и убивающего без зазрения совести, человека, который угрожает нам обоим смертью, если ты забыл. И потом, даже если вдруг каким-то чудом Майк весь из себя рыцарь в белых доспехах, не он принимает решения. Когда ты уже перестанешь быть таким наивным?

\- Ну, а чё вы предлагаете-то?! – прошипел Джесси, стараясь не повышать голос. Пока они оба более-менее делали вид, что заняты делом, начать швыряться предметами и махать руками по всей лаборатории казалось опрометчивым шагом. – У вас появились другие гениальные идеи? Потому что, если вы рассчитываете на… Ну, вы знаете. Я не думаю, что могу это сделать.

\- Я не знаю, Джесси! Просто не вешай мне лапшу на уши со своим тупым оптимизмом, ясно?

Уолтер не обратил внимание на промелькнувшую в голубых глазах обиду, резко развернувшись и отправившись смотреть на датчики. До конца рабочего дня они практически не разговаривали, только иногда мистер Уайт озвучивал необходимые указания такими интонациями, что хотелось развернуть погрузчик так, чтобы заехать бочкой прямо ему в лоб, а не поставить в требуемом месте. Но Джесси старательно сдерживал себя, понимая, что на самом деле сейчас злятся не столько на него, сколько на всю ситуацию.

С начала их сотрудничества мистер Уайт неоднократно повторял, что наконец почувствовал себя живым, и действительно, с каждой трудной ситуацией, которую им удавалось преодолеть, он становился будто выше и сильнее. Там, где Джесси пугался до чёртиков и чувствовал себя почти парализованным этим страхом, мистер Уайт переживал подъём и всемогущество. Джесси мог понять, поскольку это очень походило на вдохновлённое состояние после тех же наркотиков, когда тебе кажется, что ты способен на всё. Но сравнение с наркотиками как бы подсказывало, насколько опасной была эта херня. И если мистер Уайт будет переживать «ломку», когда Фринг его отстранит… Чёрт, это будет плохо.

Наконец, смена подошла к концу, и, переодевшись в сохранявшейся между ними напряжённой тишине, оба снова вышли на улицу. Уолтер сразу направился было к своей машине, но Джесси, приложив усилия, всё-таки догнал мужчину и положил руку на плечо.

\- Мистер Уайт, вы только не думайте… Я на вашей стороне, вы же знаете, - Джесси прекрасно на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, как больно и горько ощущать, что нет поддержки, и ни на кого нельзя положиться, и ему не хотелось бросать Уолтера в таком настроении.

\- Правда, Джесси? – Уолт повернулся к парню, скрестив руки на груди, и смерив недовольным взглядом. – Откуда мне знать, я только и слышу, Майк то, Майк сё. Не говоря уже о том, что ты кинул меня, и свалил чёрт знает куда.

Джесси «удачно» попал в больную точку Уолтера, который давно уже не получал поддержки от собственной семьи, и с каждым днём всё больше ощущал, что теперь теряет и своего такого верного и неизменного, казалось бы, напарника.

Парень открыл было рот, чтобы объяснится, но тут телефон, лишённый связи во время нахождения в лаборатории, наконец поймал сеть, и разразился целой горой сигналов о пропущенных звонках. Звуки оповещения никак не прекращались, и Джесси, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Уолтера, вытащил телефон из кармана. Его глаза расширились при виде строчки о более чем тридцати пропущенных от матери. Это определённо не могло быть к добру. Ощутив, как ноги становятся мягкими, Джесси привалился к фонарному столбу, непослушными руками нажимая на кнопки и прикладывая трубку к уху, чтобы прослушать голосовую почту.

\- Всё нормально? – озадаченно нахмурившись, спросил Уолт, но мир Джесси уже взорвался истеричным криком матери, вопившей в трубку. Он сразу же почти оглох, как от громкости звука, так и от содержания сказанного, и мозг улавливал только отрывки информации. Про то, что Джейк пропал, и это из-за него, и что его ищут какие-то люди, которые запретили им идти в полицию.

Пинкман побледнел настолько резко и сильно, что Уолтер первым делом подумал, что у него открылось кровотечение из какой-нибудь раны, до врачебного-то осмотра парень так и не дошёл, согласившись только сдать кровь. Но он ведь никаких резких движений не делал, и, отбросив нелепую догадку, Уолт подошёл ближе и выдернул телефон из ослабевших от шока пальцев. Нажав на повторное воспроизведение, он прослушал часть записи и еле успел поддержать на ногах чуть было не упавшего Джесси.

\- Боже, Джейк… - Джесси инстинктивно прижал руку к губам, подавляя рвущийся наружу вопль. – Как… Почему я не подумал о них…

\- Спокойно, спокойно, - Уолтер прекрасно понимал, что не может сказать ничего на самом деле успокаивающего в такой ситуации, но нужно было что-то делать, чтобы не допустить истерики прямо здесь и сейчас. Его мозги начали работать в ускоренном режиме, обрабатывая вновь поступившую информацию. – Тихо, Джесси, дай я дослушаю.

В надежде, что миссис Пинкман, которую Уолт узнал по голосу несмотря на то, что раньше не слышал его в такой тональности, оставила ещё какую-то полезную информацию, он запустил запись по новой ещё раз и прослушал его до конца. И не зря, оказалось, что похитители потребовали способ связи с Джесси, и она предоставила им этот номер телефона. Дальше следовали только истеричные угрозы о том, что ждёт Джесси, если хоть один волос упадёт с головы Джейка, а также обещания, что они с отцом обязательно пойдут в полицию, и надеются, что всех причастных, включая Джесси, посадят гнить за решёткой до конца дней.

Как ни мерзко самому Уолтеру было признавать, но его настроение радикально изменилось в лучшую сторону. Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, прижимать к себе абсолютно растерявшегося и беспомощного Джесси, и осознавать, что у него похоже появился выход на людей, с которыми он хотел связаться, а значит, новая возможность влиять на игру, было приятно. Новый прилив адреналина и бросаемый судьбой вызов снова заряжали его энергией на свершение невозможного.

Пролистав список пропущенных, Уолтер увидел, что все они принадлежат только миссис Пинкман. Значит, они не пропустили самый важный звонок.

\- Джесси, соберись, хорошо? – слегка встряхнув мальчика, Уолтер сунул его телефон к себе в карман. Вот-вот должен был подъехать Майк, чтобы забрать Пинкмана после их рабочего дня, поэтому у Уолтера было мало времени на приведение его в чувство. – Они не стали бы причинять мальчику вред, зачем? Им же нужно выйти на связь с тобой. Твоя мама сказала, что они позвонят.

\- И что я им скажу?? Что они могут хотеть? – глаза Джесси были настолько огромными, что грозили вылезти за пределы лица. Он прижал руки к щекам, словно пытаясь удержать голову от взрыва. На удивление, сейчас у Джесси не развивалось никакой панической атаки – он был в слишком глубоком шоке для этого. – Мистер Уайт…

\- Джесси, послушай меня, - сжав украшенной скорпионом запястье Уолт посмотрел мальчику прямо в глаза. – Я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо, с твоим братом всё будет нормально. Мы ведь всегда справлялись со всем, верно? Но – это очень важно, Джесси, - ты не должен ничего говорить Майку. Слышишь?

\- Что? Но почему… - даже с поддержкой еле удерживаясь на ногах, после этой реплики Джесси слегка пришёл в себя, и растерянно покачал головой, пытаясь сообразить, что мистер Уайт имеет в виду. Как раз обращение к Майку было единственным вариантом, который загорелся у него в голове при попытке подумать о том, что он может сделать.

\- Потому что ему будет плевать. Ну, даже если нет, Фрингу точно. А он и пальцем не пошевелит без его приказа. Джесси, ты серьёзно думаешь, что Фринг будет заморачиваться спасением твоего брата? Человек, который использует детей, будет переживать за незнакомого мальчишку? Даже если он решит разобраться с этими людьми, его первой задачей будет убить их всех. Думаешь, Джейк сможет выжить в мясорубке?

\- Но что же тогда делать? – уверенность в голосе мистера Уайта была настолько непрошибаемой, что транслируемая им позиция записывалась сразу на подкорку Джесси, у которого не было никаких сил и ресурсов критически осмысливать его слова. – Джейк, если с ним что-то случится… Если они позвонят, я же буду с Майком, как я…

\- Я возьму твой телефон, и сам с ними поговорю, - перебил Уолтер, вскидывая глаза на звук поворачивающего на парковку перед прачечной автомобиля. – Позвонишь мне, как сможешь, из дома Майка, и я тебе всё расскажу, если они позвонят сегодня. Хорошо?

\- Но… Мистер Уайт… - Джесси явно растерял все слова, и в порыве чувств Уолт прижал парня к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая между лопатками.

\- Джесси, я знаю, это ужасно, но ты должен верить мне, хорошо? Я обо всём позабочусь. Обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Мы со всем справимся. Ты должен быть сильным.

Невольно повторив фразу тёти Джинни из сна, Уолт вызвал неудержимый поток слёз, но в то же время укрепил подсознательную веру Джесси в правоту его слов. Спрятав торжествующую усмешку в волосах парня от вышедшего из машины и подошедшего к ним Майка, он пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

\- Ему мать позвонила, кто-то из семьи сильно заболел, - запоздало Уолтер подумал, что относительно приближенная к правде ложь была не лучшим выбором, поскольку Джесси вздрогнул, как от удара, и зарыдал ещё сильнее, но слово не воробей. – Ну, хватит, всё будет нормально. У меня вон рак, и ничего ведь, держусь. Джесси, всё будет в порядке.

Погладив мальчика по голове, Уолт с некоторым усилием отодвинул его от себя, ободряюще заглядывая в глаза, и молча повторяя обещание, что всё будет хорошо. Проводя Джесси до машины, и усадив его на сидение, Уолтер несколько минут ещё стоял на парковке, провожая взглядом уезжающих, и поглаживая большим пальцем телефон в кармане.


	16. Глава 16

Ужин проходил в напряжённой тишине, прерываемой только позвякиванием вилок по тарелкам и плеском регулярно доливаемого Скайлер вина в бокал. Казалось бы, совсем не так давно Уолтер мог бы позволить себе неловкую шутку о том, что нельзя стоять между женщиной, девять месяцев лишённой подобных удовольствий, и её выпивкой, мягко давая понять, что не слишком-то одобряет столь неумеренное употребление. Но те времена канули в Лету, да и, откровенно говоря, его голова была забита совершенно другими вещами.

Наконец, раздался долгожданный звонок, и Уолт, мимолётно удивившись и порадовавшись, что на телефоне Джесси был стандартный встроенный рингтон, а не какой-нибудь матерный рэп, вскочил из-за стола, и, поспешно извинившись, сбежал на задний двор для разговора. Прикрывая за собой стеклянную панель, он заметил, как Скайлер и Уолтер-младший переглянулись, но подавил возникшее чувство вины перед сыном. Наверстает, сейчас ему необходимо максимально сосредоточиться. В конце концов, он занят именно проявлением максимальной заботы по отношению ко всем близким людям, пытаясь найти выход из смертельно опасной ловушки с Фрингом, в которую сам всех загнал.

От одного взгляда на незнакомый номер его прошиб холодный пот, и пришлось отереть руку об одежду, чтобы трубка не выскользнула из мокрых пальцев в ходе разговора.

\- Алло, я слушаю, - закрыв глаза, он старательно воспроизвёл в голове то настроение, с которым шёл на первую встречу с Туко, после избиения Джесси. Ситуация виделась ему довольно похожей. Снова приходилось иметь дело с людьми, о которых мало что известно, и с которыми он может тягаться только за счёт своего интеллекта. Только никакой «бомбы» из гремучей ртути в кармане.

Через показавшуюся бесконечно долгой паузу в трубке раздался ровный мужской голос:

\- Пинкман?

\- Я его партнёр. Подумал, будет лучше, если мы спокойно обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

В трубке снова повисла тишина, на сей раз ещё более тревожная, и Уолтер с силой сжал пальцы, замерев в нервном напряжении. Если вдруг эти люди откажутся вести переговоры с кем-либо, кроме Джесси, это будет полный пиздец.

\- Партнёр, значит, - наконец звонивший снова заговорил, на сей раз с явной насмешкой в голосе. – Что, этот мелкий пидор настолько трусливое ссыкло, что даже за брата сам не впишется?

\- Ты слышал про синий мет?

\- Синий лёд? И что с ним? – ответ последовал после ещё одной небольшой заминки. Уолтер мог предположить, что собеседник был не готов к отбиранию инициативы диалога, но в их мире можно было строить разговоры только с позиции силы, никак иначе.

\- Я тот, кто его варит. И, скажем так, я не очень-то доволен своими нынешними дистрибьютерами. Думаю, мы могли бы договориться на взаимовыгодных условиях и урегулировать конфликт.

\- Ну нихуя себе, - на сей раз ответ последовал на удивление быстро. – Вот это поворот. То есть ты типа Хайзенберг, да?

Судя по всему, говоривший был не один, поскольку Уолтер услышал взрыв мужского хохота, заставивший поморщиться и слегка отвести трубку от уха. Ничего, Туко тоже сначала развлекался, и где он теперь.

\- Окей, окей, мужик, это интересно. А я, блять, Аль Капоне, - посмеявшись ещё немного, мужчина решил уточнить. - И как ты докажешь, что тот, за кого себя выдаёшь?

\- Мы можем встретиться. Я принесу товар, и мы обсудим условия решения этого… Недоразумения. Но я должен знать, что мальчик в порядке.

\- Недоразумения, говоришь… - всё веселье ушло из голоса говорившего, оставив серьёзную задумчивость. – Твой парень отправил троих моих людей на тот свет. Я бы назвал это иначе. Такие вопросы не решаются деньгами, даже если ты мне не пиздишь.

\- Джесси этого не делал. У него не было оружия, твои люди его чуть не убили. Но я знаю, кто это сделал.

Уолтер заставлял себя звучать как можно твёрже и убедительнее, понимая, что это ключевой момент переговоров. Если ценой вопроса встречи будет угроза Джесси, конечно, он не сможет на это пойти, и придётся всё-таки подключать ресурсы Фринга. А это означало, что они увязнут в его грёбанной паутине ещё больше, и Джесси за спасение брата точно будет вилять хвостом и заглядывать Гусу в рот, чтобы тот не говорил. Очень дерьмовый вариант развития событий.

\- Ладно, допустим, в этом я могу тебе поверить. Твой сосунок по фото не производит впечатления того, кто мог бы справиться с моими парнями, - Уолтер прямо физически ощутил, как с плеч скатилось что-то громоздкое и тяжёлое. Но расслабляться ещё было рано. – Окей, значит, так. Я не против встретиться. Жди, я скину инфу про место и время.

\- Погоди, - торопливо вставил Уолт, стремясь успеть, пока не повесили трубку. – Лучше другой номер для связи.

\- Хорошо, - продиктовав номер своего «служебного» телефона, Уолтер уже почти готов был праздновать победу, но нехорошее предчувствие накрыло после того, как перед щелчком завершения связи в трубке голос добавил. – И учти, Пинкман тоже должен прийти.

***

Музыка, в виде исключения игравшая в машине, заглушала всхлипы и судорожные вздохи, но не скрывала их совсем. В голове вертелись слова мистера Уайта про то, что он обязательно всё решит сам, и единственная задача Джесси - не палиться, но даже она казалась совершенно невыполнимой. Как он мог делать вид, что ничего страшного не произошло, когда внутри развернулся настоящий ад? Все предыдущие его «ошибки», стоившие людям жизни, к которым так или иначе всегда возвращались его мысли, и чувство вины никогда не проходило полностью, померкли перед лицом настоящего. В конечном итоге родители оказались абсолютно правы. Он худшее, что происходило с их семьёй, и он навлёк беду на единственного оставшегося родного человека, который, казалось, не ненавидел его целиком и полностью.

В глубине души Джесси всегда теплилась надежда, что, когда брат подрастёт, и сможет немного выпорхнуть из-под крыла родителей, они найдут способ общаться, может быть даже дружить. В отличие от многих старших братьев и сестёр, отнюдь не пылавших тёплыми чувствами к младшим, ревнуя из-за уменьшившейся родительской любви и ненавидя необходимость брать на себя роль няньки, он никогда не винил Джейка ни в чём. Да, он был умнее, талантливее и безусловно перетягивал на себя всё внимание и заботу с самой колыбели, но это была проблема исключительно между ним и мамой с папой, которые решили забить на неудавшегося первенца. Сам пацан был ни в чём не виноват, Джесси прекрасно понимал это ещё сам будучи ребёнком, и во взрослом возрасте эта позиция не изменилась.

И вот теперь из-за него под угрозой не репутация и будущее Джейка, которого могли гнобить из-за брата-преступника, но сама его жизнь. Как он мог делать вид, что всё в порядке, если единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, это влезть в петлю или размозжить свою тупую голову о ближайшую стенку?? Вернее, конечно же, в первую очередь он хотел, чтобы Джейк вернулся домой целым и невредимым, но что он мог сделать для этого? Не нужно было позволять мистеру Уайту забирать телефон. Пусть бы они позвонили, сказали, куда прийти, и он помчался бы, не раздумывая ни секунды. Эти люди хотят мести? Да ради бога. Пусть делают с ним, что хотят. Если это поможет вернуть брата…

\- Джесси? – погружённый в свои мысли парень внешне казался немного успокоившимся, поэтому Майк слегка прикрутил громкость музыки. – Расскажешь, в чём дело?

Он отчаянно замотал головой, абсолютно не уверенный в способности своего голоса звучать хоть сколько-нибудь разборчиво. Да и что говорить? Раз Майк спрашивает, значит, не поверил в версию мистера Уайта, а придумать что-либо достаточно правдоподобное он был не в силах.

\- Правда в семье что-то? – в голосе Майка чувствовалась настоящая забота, и нервы Джесси окончательно сдали.

\- Останови машину, пожалуйста!

\- Джесси?

\- Майк, пожалуйста!

Он выпрыгнул почти на ходу, пока машина ещё только завершала манёвр, прижимаясь к обочине, и рванулся к растущим у домов кустам, сгибаясь, чтобы расстаться с остатками бутербродов мистера Уайта. Не удержавшись на ногах, он опустился на колени, опираясь ладонями о землю. Через пару минут тошнить было больше нечем, и он только продолжал судорожно сплёвывать, пока во рту совсем не пересохло.

Почувствовав движение рядом, он поднял голову, и увидел, как Майк протягивает бутылку с водой. С благодарностью схватившись за неё, он одним движением свернул крышку, и выпил сразу залпом больше половины.

\- Я… Это такой пиздец. Мои родители правы, я такое говно. Всё из-за меня, - он пытался прикусить язык, чтобы заткнуться, но горе требовало хоть какого-то выхода.

\- Ну, Джесси, ты меня удивляешь. То всё происходит само по себе, то вдруг ты у нас центр вселенной, и любое дерьмо из-за тебя. Будь я мозгоправом, сказал бы, что у тебя явные проблемы с самооценкой, - не удержав истерический смешок, Джесси с трудом поднялся на ноги, не без помощи протянутой ему руки. Сменив шутливые интонации на серьёзные, Майк заглянул ему в глаза. – Так расскажешь?

\- Да мистер Уайт всё сказал… - он покачал головой, опуская глаза и засовывая руки в карманы. Только сегодня утром он обещал, что будет честным, ответственным и не сотворит никакой новой хуйни. Но речь шла о его брате. – Я просто… Там почти никого не осталось, кому было бы не насрать на меня, и я… Прости, нервы вообще ни к чёрту.

Это Майк мог понять. И всё-таки опущенный взгляд и преувеличенная, на его взгляд, реакция вызывали определённые сомнения. Но продолжать давить на парня здесь и сейчас казалось не лучшей идеей.

\- Ладно, давай в машину.

По приезду в дом Майк усадил Джесси на кухне, заварив ему чашку чая, и раздумывая, стоит ли снова вызывать парня на разговор, но зазвонил телефон, и, кинув взгляд на дисплей, он поспешил ответить.

\- Да?

\- Ох, Майк, слушай, меня внезапно срывают коллегу подменить, вообще не могу никого найти, все заняты, ты не мог бы с Кейли посидеть? – затараторила по телефону невестка, не давая вставить и слова. – Совсем недолго, буквально пару часов, потом меня отпустят. Там какой-то форс-мажор у коллеги дома. Я знаю, это дико неудобно, я бы ни за что не стала тебя срывать вот так внезапно, просто всё так наложилось, хочешь, я могла бы закинуть её к тебе по дороге в больницу?

\- Нет! – сумел-таки резко перебить Майк, тут же смягчаясь и поясняя. – Нет, ко мне сегодня не очень удачная мысль, я с удовольствием приеду сам. Дорогая, ты же знаешь, это совершенно не проблема, я всегда рад помочь.

Ещё несколько минут посвятив выслушиванию благодарности Стейси, Майк наконец положил трубку, оборачиваясь на Джесси. Тот гипнотизировал кружку с чаем, так и не притронувшись к ней.

\- Мне нужно будет уехать на несколько часов. Я пришлю Тайруса присмотреть за домом, - он подвинул кружку ближе к парню. – Пей и иди ложись спать. Тебе нужно больше отдыхать.

Оставив Джесси одного в неравной схватке организма и горячего чая, Майк ненадолго отлучился, чтобы переодеться и забрать сувенир для девочки – нельзя же вот так взять и прийти к любимой внучке без подарка! По дороге он заглянул в ванную комнату, и спустился обратно на кухню. Оставив плюшевого мишку на столешнице, он подошёл к Джесси, достал из кармана пузырёк с лекарством, и вытряхнул на ладонь две таблетки.

\- Держи, это снотворное. Упаковку забираю. Узнаю, что шарился по шкафчику с лекарствами сам - прибью. Там всё равно кроме обезболивающего больше ничего, - он положил таблетки на стол перед Джесси. – Как я уже сказал, вернусь через пару часов. Чтобы уже спал к этому моменту. Вопросы?

Под бдительным взглядом Джесси покачал головой, сгрёб таблетки со стола и засунул в рот, запив уже поостывшим чаем.

\- Вот и молодец.

Как только дверь за Майком закрылась, Джесси выплюнул таблетки в ладонь и положил их обратно на стол. Он не собирался отказываться от них принципиально, определённо, без лекарств ему сегодня было бы никак не уснуть. Но не раньше, чем он узнает, звонили ли похитители, и чего они требовали. Поспешно подойдя к домашнему телефонному аппарату, он быстро набрал номер мистера Уайта, который помнил лучше, чем номер собственной новой сим-карты.

\- Алло?

\- Мистер Уайт! Они звонили??

\- Нет ещё. Джесси, не могу говорить, позвони через полчаса, хорошо?

Закусив губу, парень бросил трубку на рычаг, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, как пережить следующие полчаса. Застыв у телефона трагической закаменевшей фигурой греческих мифов, Джесси чуть ли не считал секунды каждой проходящей минуты, лишь бы занять мозг чем-то отвлечённым. В голову лезли навязчивые изображения почерневшего от избиений детского тела, которое найдёт какой-нибудь собачник. Или не найдёт никто и никогда, если Джейка прикопают где-нибудь в пустыне. Выдержав минут двадцать пытки ожиданием, он снова торопливо затыкал по кнопкам.

\- Мистер Уайт!!

\- Да, да… – он услышал, как мистер Уайт извиняется перед домашними, что снова должен отойти, прежде чем разговор продолжился. – Майка рядом нет?

\- Нет, он уехал. Так что, они звонили?!

\- Да, звонили. Они скинули фото Джейка, он в порядке, не волнуйся. Выглядит абсолютно нормально. Я имею в виду, его не били, ничего такого.

Джесси закрыл глаза, выпуская из лёгких медленный и долгий выдох, и распластался по столешнице, на которой стоял аппарат.

\- Что они сказали? Чего они хотят?

\- Они считали, что это ты убил людей в пустыне. Я… Убедил их, что это не так. И внёс им своё предложение, - Уолтер говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, понимая, что ему сейчас важно не дать Джесси сорваться и распсиховаться окончательно. – Так в двух словах трудно объяснить. Мы договорились о встрече, пока не знаю, где и когда.

\- Ну им же вы как-то в двух словах объяснили, что за предложение? Мистер Уайт, что вы задумали? – почти полностью обессилив от тревоги и страшного напряжения, Джесси всё-таки упорно заставлял свой мозг работать, и уклончивые слова о некоем загадочном предложении его не устраивали. – Мистер Уайт?

\- Да-да, я здесь, Джесси, - по раздражённому вздоху в трубку Джесси вообразил себе типичный жест Уолтера, когда он сдавливал пальцами переносицу в моменты особой потребности контролировать себя. – Слушай, я понимаю, что вся ситуация с твоим братом… Это дикость, совершенно неприемлемо. Но, с другой стороны, я вижу в этих обстоятельствах некоторую… Возможность.

\- Возможность? – тупо переспросил Джесси, подумав, что ослышался.

\- Да, возможность! – оживлённо повторил Уолтер. – Ведь, если подумать, у этих людей нет никаких претензий лично к тебе, они не поделили территорию с Фрингом. Мы можем этим воспользоваться. Мы можем одним махом избавиться от Фринга, найти новых дистрибьютеров и снова взять всё под свой контроль. Я сказал им, кто я. Ну, ты понимаешь. И предложил сделку. Мы встретимся и обсудим все детали. Нужно только принести образец нашего товара на встречу.

Если Уолтер ожидал бури восхищения тем, как он умно всё придумал, то в реальности его ожидала ошеломлённая тишина. В течение нескольких секунд Джесси мог только молча открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

\- Мистер Уайт, вы чё совсем ёбнулись?? – наконец он собрался с мыслями, чтобы выдать достойную реакцию. – Мы же нихуя про них не знаем!! Кроме того, что они грёбаный блядский ку-клус-клан. Они похитили моего брата!! И вы собираетесь договариваться с этими людьми… О чём?! Вам Туко было недостаточно??

\- Не ори ты! – зашипел в трубку Уолтер. – Я не говорю, что мы прямо обязательно будем с ними работать. Я хочу натравить их с Фрингом друг на друга. Я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь о вопросах тактики и стратегии, и ничего не слышал о Макиавелли, но поверь мне, Джесси, я знаю, что делаю.

Изо все сил стукнув кулаком по столу, Джесси схватился за волосы, едва не вырвав клок в порыве эмоций.

\- Мистер Уайт… Если с Джейком что-нибудь случится, я не знаю, я… Не смогу с этим жить, - порыв чувств ушёл, и голос ослабел почти до шёпота, сломавшись на середине фразы.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Джесси. Я же обещал тебе, - Уолтер тоже смягчился, пытаясь добавить заботу и утешение в интонации. – Мы вернём Джейка обратно. Завтра ещё обсудим детали. Постарайся отдохнуть. Ты сказал, Майк уехал?

\- Да, он… Ну, он скоро вернётся.

\- Он не задаёт вопросы?

\- Задаёт, - потерев глаза, Джесси всхлипнул, стараясь сдерживаться. – Я не знаю, что говорить.

\- Ну же, Джесси, я помню, в школе ты прекрасно придумывал отмазки, где был весь урок, или куда в очередной раз делось твоё конечно же сделанное домашнее задание. Ты справишься, - Уолтер попытался чуть развеять обстановку. – Я понимаю, что это трудно. Но постарайся, хорошо?

\- Да… Хорошо.

\- Вот и славно. Ложись спать, Джесси.

\- Угу. Пока.

Положив трубку, некоторое время Джесси продолжал молча нависать над телефоном, не в силах скинуть навалившееся оцепенение. План мистера Уайта звучал абсолютно безумно даже в общих чертах, и он не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности. Может, в этот раз не стоило слепо следовать его указаниям? Майк человек с гораздо большим опытом в сфере криминальных дел, значительно более обширными ресурсами, и Джесси действительно хотелось ему доверять. В конце концов, Майк тоже спас его жизнь. Но как убедить мистера Уайта, что он заблуждается? И есть ли у него время на эти игры, учитывая, что речь идёт о жизни Джейка?

Наконец, после мучительных раздумий, так и не приняв никакого решения, Джесси медленно, как сомнамбула, двинулся в сторону стола с таблетками, проглотил их, не запивая, и в таком же темпе потащился в ванную. Приняв душ, он обернулся полотенцем и зачем-то остановился протереть запотевшее от пара зеркало, и замер, уставившись на своё изображение. Внезапно накатил приступ дикой ярости, на самого себя, на всю ситуацию, в которой он чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным, а он так чертовски устал от этого чувства, на мистера Уайта и Фринга, увязших в своём бесконечном выяснении, чей член длиннее, и тем самым заставлявших его выбирать сторону, вместо того, чтобы задействовать все ресурсы в спасении брата.

Не соображая, что делает, он замахнулся и со всей дури несколько раз треснул кулаком по зеркалу. По стеклу побежали трещины, уже со второго удара окрасившиеся кровью. Несколько осколков упало на пол и в раковину, разбиваясь на ещё более мелкие кусочки. Остановившись и тяжело дыша, Джесси опёрся о раковину, уставившись на красные капли, капающие из руки на белую поверхность. С ужасом осознав, что вообще-то не у себя дома, он бессильно выругался и опустился на пол, собирая осколки и не обращая внимания на новые порезы.

Он успел собрать почти всё, складывая стёкла на вытащенное из шкафчика полотенце, чтобы потом отнести и выкинуть в мусорное ведро, когда снотворное наконец начало действовать. Привалившись спиной к ванне, сквозь слипающие ресницы он смотрел на алые разводы на кафеле, оставшиеся в результате уборки, пока его не срубило окончательно.

***

Когда Майк заходил в дом, на его лице всё ещё держалась лёгкая улыбка, оставшаяся после общения с Кейли. Девочка была просто чудесным ребёнком. Наверное, каждому деду его внуки кажутся самыми лучшими, но Майк был уверен, что его объективный взгляд не заслоняют родственные чувства. Малышка была умна, любознательна, с удовольствием принимала участие в любых задачах, которые он предлагал. Кто сказал, что девочкам ни к чему разбираться в разных видах шурупов или устройстве розетки? Полная ерунда. Он был благодарен судьбе за второй шанс передать все знания и накопленный опыт маленькому человеку, у которого ещё вся жизнь впереди.

В доме было тихо, и это тоже было хорошей новостью, значит, мальчишка и в самом деле отправился спать, как было сказано. По крайней мере, Тайрус, которого он отпустил домой минутой ранее, не видел его выходящим из дома.

Однако на диване в гостиной, куда Майк заглянул мельком, парня не оказалось. Вот же наглец. Стоило один раз пустить в постель, и теперь оттуда не выкинешь? Щенок он и есть щенок. Покачав головой, Майк поднялся по лестнице, и решил сразу пройти в ванную. Озадаченно нахмурившись при виде пробивающейся из-под двери полоски света, он зашёл в комнату, и, потратив буквально секунды на оценку представшего взглядом зрелища, склонился над Пинкманом, профессионально нащупывая пульс на шее. Следующим пунктом он схватил парня за руки, поворачивая внутренней стороной предплечья вверх и убеждаясь, что вены целы. Вместе с облегчённым вздохом вернулись отодвинутые в сторону эмоции, и Майк отвесил парню раздосадованную оплеуху, пытаясь привести в чувство.

\- Пинкман! Очнись! – голова парня мотнулась, он что-то пробормотал, но глаза не открыл. Выпрямившись, Майк подошёл к скрытому за зеркалом ящику с лекарствами. На первый взгляд, Джесси вроде бы там не рылся. Достав обеззараживающее средство и бинты, он вернулся к парню, хрустя подошвами ботинок по оставшимся мелким осколкам на полу. Положив всё на край ванны, он ещё раз похлопал Джесси по щекам, добиваясь всё-таки возвращения в сознание.

Попытавшись вывернуться из рук и жалобно захныкав, как разбуженный ребёнок, Джесси наконец разлепил веки, обводя комнату мутным взглядом.

\- Майк? Что случилось?

\- Это ты мне расскажи.

Джесси попытался поднять руку, чтобы потереть глаза, но Майк удержал за запястье. Ещё раз оглядевшись по сторонам, парень начал вспоминать, где находится и что происходит, и тут же виновато уставился на Майка.

\- Прости, я не хотел. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я всё починю. И уберу.

\- Успокойся уже, - осмотрев по очереди обе кисти ещё раз, Майк вылил немного дезинфицирующей жидкости на левую, почти не повреждённую, кроме нескольких царапин на пальцах, руку. Вот с правой придётся повозиться побольше. Смочив оторванный кусочек бинта, он прижал его к разбитым в кровь костяшкам, игнорируя болезненное шипение Джесси, и замотал сверху, завершая повязку. Критически оглядев результат своей работы, решил, что на ночь сгодится. – Вставай.

Поддерживая Пинкмана, и следя, чтобы он не наступил на зеркальную крошку босыми ногами, Майк вывел парня из ванны и довёл до кровати в спальне. Тот сразу забился под плед. Не видя смысла начинать сейчас какие-либо разговоры, Майк ушёл убрать весь наведённый бардак. Сгребая осколки с помощью щётки в совок, он заметил, как нервно подрагивают пальцы, сжимающие пластмассовую рукоять. Чёртов мальчишка. Майк давно и прочно очертил круг лиц, на которых ему не наплевать. И всё равно с завидной регулярностью туда пытался пробиться ещё кто-то. И, судя по чувствам, захлестнувшим его при мысли, что Пинкман покончил с собой, некоторым это всё ещё удавалось.

Вернувшись в постель после уборки, Майк устроился на своей половине. Не прошло и минуты, как Джесси рядом зашевелился, и уткнулся лбом в плечо, прижимаясь ближе. Сложно было сказать, двигался ли мальчик во сне, или понимал, что делает. Решив, что это не так уж важно, и новые душеспасительные разговоры вполне подождут до утра, Майк притянул его ближе, и закрыл глаза.

***

Сжавшись в маленький комочек у изголовья кровати, Джейк напряжённо прислушивался к происходящему в коридоре за дверью. Пока было тихо, но в любой момент могли раздаться шаги, и кто-то мог явиться в кладовку, в которой его заперли. По-другому описать это помещение без окон, в которое еле-еле влезала кровать, и оставалось ещё немного пространства для пары шагов туда-обратно, он назвать не мог.

Джейк действительно был умным ребёнком, каковым его и считали. Но у него не было ни одной идеи, как он мог оказаться в такой ситуации. Его родители, хоть и были достаточно обеспеченными представителями среднего класса, всё-таки никак не тянули на людей, из которых можно было бы вытрясти значительный выкуп. Но если он всё ещё жив, значит, этим людям что-то нужно. Он боялся представить, что бы это могло быть.

Дверь начала открываться совершенно неожиданно, он не слышал никакого движения. Вздрогнув, и часто-часто задышав, мальчик постарался забиться ещё дальше в угол, хоть это и не имело никакого смысла. В образовавшемся проёме появился высокий человек в чёрной маске, державший в руке тарелку с чем-то съестным. Он не мог понять, был ли который уже приходил раньше, чтобы щёлкнуть его на телефон, или кто-то другой. В тот раз Джейк слишком испугался, чтобы попытаться задать хоть один вопрос. Ему и сейчас было невероятно страшно. Но вид тарелки, на которой умещались одновременно кусок пиццы и пара шариков мороженного, давал возможность предположить, что прямо сейчас ничего смертельного ему не грозит.

\- Извините… Где я? Кто вы?

Человек сделал буквально один шаг, и оказался прямо рядом с Джейком, присаживаясь на край кровати, и ставя перед ним тарелку.

\- Привет. Ты Джейк, да? – съёжившись от такого резкого вторжения в его пространство, мальчику потребовалось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы просто кивнуть. – Моё имя я тебе сказать не могу. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы пришлось тебя убить?

Выпучив глаза, Джейк неистово замотал головой в подтверждение этих слов.

\- Ну вот. Чего застыл, ешь давай, - несмотря на содержание слов, голос незнакомца звучал достаточно дружелюбно. – Ты какое мороженное любишь?

\- Ш-шоколадное, - Джейк сам с трудом себя расслышал, но мужчина с энтузиазмом закивал.

\- Да, это круто, я тоже. Но было только ванильное. В следующий раз.

\- Д-да, ванильное тоже хорошо. Спасибо, - в голове всплывали обрывки памяток, рекомендующих не злить преступников, и стараться наладить хорошие отношения с ними. Поэтому Джейк протянул руку, и схватил кусок пиццы, совершенно не испытывая ни малейшего голода.

\- Хорошо, что ты не привереда, Джейк. Думаю, мы с тобой подружимся. Я тут подумал, - мужчина завёл руки за спину, заставив мальчика снова замереть от ужаса, и вытащил заткнутую за пояс книгу в мягкой обложке, кинув её на постель рядом с тарелкой. – Тебе, наверное, скучно тут сидеть просто так. Попробуй. Ничего лучше не читал.

Взгляд Джейка упал на обложку. «Осиная фабрика». Мужчина нетерпеливо дёрнул рукой, указывая на пиццу, которую он сжал в руке, и ещё так ни разу и не откусил. Мальчик поспешно сунул кусок в рот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тут начинаю потихоньку задумываться, что эта история не может хорошо закончиться для всех. Не то чтобы я говорю, что happy end точно не случится, но считаю нужным предупредить, что такое возможно.


	17. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше диалогов богу диалогов! Очень тяжко что-то мне глава далась, надеюсь, получилось неплохо.

Выйдя из машины, Уолтер замялся, крутя в пальцах ключи, и оглядываясь по сторонам. Учитывая, что в последнее время Джесси приезжал не сам, определить на месте ли уже парень по наличию автомобиля было невозможно. Их вчерашний телефонный разговор оставил не самое приятное ощущение. Куда делось то время, когда Джесси с детским восторгом в глазах реагировал на любое его предложение? «Да, мистер Уайт! Да наука!». Он усмехнулся от воспоминаний и покачал головой. Теперь же всё чаще его идеи воспринимались в штыки. Надоело убеждать всех вокруг в собственной правоте. Конечно, затея была рискованной. Но и оставлять всё так, как есть, не сильно безопаснее.

Интуиция не подвела, задержаться стоило, потому что, обернувшись на дорогу, он заметил приближающуюся машину Майка. На вылезшего из неё Джесси было страшно смотреть, настолько раздавленным он выглядел. Двигаясь ко входу в прачечную, он поравнялся с Уолтером, вяло взмахнув рукой в качестве приветствия.

\- Эй, стой, - Уолт успел перехватить парня за запястье, прежде чем он успел пойти дальше. – Что с рукой?

С неожиданной силой выдернув руку, и буркнув про то, что всё в порядке, Джесси собирался было сказать что-то ещё, но его перебил Майк.

\- Уолтер, можно тебя на пару слов?

В животе Уолта скрутилось неприятное предчувствие. Джесси перед тем, как пойти в прачечную и оставить их наедине кинул такой странный нечитаемый взгляд, что он не мог не задаться вопросом, не означает ли это, что парень всё разболтал. И какие могут быть последствия? Лихорадочно пытаясь простроить в голове возможные схемы ответа на любые претензии, Уолтер натянул на лицо неприятную лёгкую улыбку, поворачиваясь к Майку.

\- Да, я весь во внимании.

Некоторое время Майк молча изучающе смотрел на Уолтера, вынуждая его недоумённо развести руками, призывая начать разговор.

\- Скажи мне, Уолтер, чего именно ты добиваешься?

\- Я не очень понимаю, о чём ты.

\- Ты ведь получил, что хотел. Деньги, лаборатория, твой рецепт. Напарника, которого просил, - Майк говорил медленно и размерено, очень спокойно и без лишних жестов, глядя в прямо в глаза, и Уолту очень не нравилось ощущение дискомфорта, ползущего по спине под этим равнодушным взглядом. – И почему, интересно, парень вечно сам не свой после общения с тобой? Я очень сомневаюсь, что паранойя о том, что Гус всех убьёт, его собственная идея.

\- Паранойя, значит? – усмехнувшись, Уолтер покачал головой и взмахнул руками. – Вау, ну, конечно. И это мне говорит человек, который собирался меня пристрелить в этой самой лаборатории.

\- Да, что ж, мы оба помним, чем это закончилось, - выражение лица и поза Майка не изменились ни на йоту. – Твоя ставка сыграла, Уолтер. Почему бы тебе не угомониться теперь? Потому что на данный момент, выбирая между опытным взрослым человеком, профессиональным химиком, и балбесом-наркоманом с расшатанной нервной системой, все склоняются к тому, что большего доверия заслуживает второй.

\- Слушай, если у тебя какие-то конкретные претензии…

\- Подумай вот о чём, Уолт. В этом деле никто не выживает в одиночку. Прикрой спину напарнику. Помоги ему прийти в себя. Если Гус решит, что вы оба ненадёжны, эта история закончится плохо для всех.

\- Тебе-то что? – зло прищурив глаза, Уолтер еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не попробовать устроить матч-реванш за до сих пор обидный фингал после встречи в баре.

\- А я люблю, когда всё хорошо и все при деле. На душе так спокойнее как-то, знаешь ли. Спится лучше, - Майк кивнул в сторону прачечной. – Ещё раз прошу, присмотри за пацаном. Мне не нравится то, что сейчас происходит.

Развернувшись, Эрмантраут пошёл обратно к своей машине, и мистеру Уайту ничего не оставалось, кроме как силой воли разжать стиснутые кулаки, и направиться в лабораторию.

***

Джесси разглядывал свой висящий в шкафчике защитный супер-костюм, в ожидании мистера Уайта мельком вспоминая свой первый день с дурачествами в лаборатории. Вот же было беззаботное время. Относительно. Интересно, если он оглянется на свою жизнь спустя ещё где-то месяц, ему тоже будет казаться, что вот было же не так всё плохо? Всегда есть вероятность, что со дна постучат.

Например, если не удастся вытащить Джейка.

Захлопнув шкафчик, Джесси прижался лбом к прохладной поверхности, закрывая глаза и стараясь успокоиться.

Утро вышло отвратительным. Он еле продрал глаза - снотворное на вымотанную нервную систему подействовало, как удар кувалдой по черепу. Голова гудела, пораненные руки болели, ныла подвёрнутая нога и другие избитые части тела. Полностью разбитое физическое самочувствие усугублялось переживаниями, включавшими теперь и стыд перед Майком за причинённый ущерб. Поэтому, спустившись на кухню, он начал с новых извинений, на которые Майк только махнул рукой, попросив лучше объяснить, что случилось. Приходилось нелепо уклоняться от ответа, отговариваясь отвратительным самочувствием, пока в конце концов не пришлось прямо попросить оставить в покое и дать ему немного времени прийти в себя.

На самом деле, ему не хотелось грубить и отталкивать Майка. Он чувствовал себя улиткой, пытающейся спрятать уязвимую плоть в раковине, но постоянно режущейся об острые края. Нужно было как можно скорее переговорить с мистером Уайтом, и делать что-то, пока он не свихнулся окончательно.

Наконец, послышался лязг открываемой двери, и Уолтер торопливо сбежал по металлической лестнице. Джесси сделал шаг навстречу, но тут же был отброшен обратно и прижат к ящикам, растерянно глядя на внезапно очень близкого и злого напарника.

\- Что ты сказал Майку? – одной рукой мистер Уайт удерживал его за шею, а другой упирался раскрытой ладонью о шкафчик рядом с его лицом.

\- Что? Я… Ничего! Вашу мать, мистер Уайт, отстаньте! – опешив в первые секунды, Джесси со злостью пихнул Уолта в грудь, пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки. И тут же зашипел от боли в разбитой руке. Но взбрык не дал никакого результата, Уолтер только сжал руку на шее сильнее, не выпуская.

\- Да? Тогда какого чёрта он ведёт себя так, как будто что-то знает?

\- Да мне-то откуда знать! Я нихрена ему не говорил! – отказавшись от попыток активного сопротивления, Джесси положил руку на предплечье мистера Уайта. – Он просто видит, что я веду себя странно. Ну извините, я не могу делать вид, что всё прекрасно!

Пристально посмотрев в честные широко распахнутые глаза парня, Уолтер вздохнул и медленно разжал пальцы. Он сунул руку в карман куртки, достал мобильный Пинкмана и протянул, предлагая взять. Потирая шею, Джесси сердито схватился за телефон, и запихнул в джинсы.

\- Может, поговорим по делу? Мистер Уайт, пожалуйста… - Джесси помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Вы правда считаете, что это хорошая идея? Там, в пустыне… Это не те люди, с которыми можно договориться. Помните, что Сол говорил? Фринг, какой бы он ни был мудак, бизнесмен. А эти ребята – полные отморозки. Мы вляпаемся ещё хуже.

\- А что ты предлагаешь, Джесси? Пойти просить помощи у Фринга? Серьёзно? Ты говоришь, он бизнесмен, отлично, так какая ему здесь выгода? Из-за нас он тоже потерял своих людей. И ты рассчитываешь, что пойдёшь просить его помощи, он достанет супергеройский плащ из шкафа и кинет все силы на спасательную операцию? С риском потерять ещё больше людей? Нет. Он скажет, что ты облажался, и это последствия, которые ты должен принять, - Уолтер говорил жёстко и тихо, сквозь зубы, тыкая пальцем в грудь опустившего голову Джесси, будто вбивая свои слова в нерадивого бывшего ученика, как гвозди. – Мы только потеряем время.

Джесси вздрагивал, как будто слова в самом деле причиняли физическую боль, и словно становился ниже ростом, как всегда, когда Уолт закусывал удила и брал полный контроль над происходящим.

\- Эй, вы двое, – свистнул с лестницы Тайрус, отчего оба едва не подпрыгнули. – Работать будем сегодня или как?

Джесси судорожно вздохнул, его лицо искривилось при мысли о том, что они так и не успели обсудить план, и придётся целый день пытаться не думать ни о чём, и тупо работать. Уолт ободряюще сжал его за плечи.

\- Мы поговорим сегодня, обязательно. Давай не будем вызывать лишних подозрений, хорошо? – чуть подвинув парня, от открыл его шкафчик, достал костюм и вручил прямо в руки. Достав из кармана свой телефон, положил его на верхнюю полочку ящика Джесси. – Мы договорились, что они напишут на мой номер. Когда будешь ходить курить, проверяй, ОК?

Оба понимали, что перекуры Джесси участятся примерно раз в пять, но зато у него будет ощущение какого-то действия, что тоже немаловажно.

Под присмотром Тайруса у них было значительно меньше возможностей для разговора. Почему именно сегодня ему приспичило оставаться в лаборатории, а не периодически забегать с внезапными проверками, чёрт его знает. Хотя наверняка дело рук Майка. С трудом вытерпев часа полтора, Джесси сбежал на улицу первый раз. Даже не доставая сигарету, он вперился взглядом в маленький экран телефона, но никаких значков оповещений не было. На всякий случай Джесси залез в полученные сообщения. Непрочитанных не было, но он открыл висящее в самом верху списка смс с вложенной фотографией. Он не собирался копаться в личной переписке мистера Уайта, но тот сам говорил, что ему присылали фото Джейка, нельзя было не проверить.

Сердце сжалось от вида того, насколько испуганным выглядел мальчик на фотографии. Да, мистер Уайт был прав, похоже, Джейку и правда не причинили никакого вреда физически. Но как вся история скажется на нём позже психологически абсолютно не ясно. Не менее болезненно было осознавать, что это скорее всего единственная фотография брата, которая у него когда-нибудь будет. Но всё это было неважно прямо сейчас. Главное, сделать так, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

Наконец, с трудом дождавшись возможности уйти на перерыв вместе, они устроились в привычном месте в тени от здания на улице.

\- В общем, послушай. Самая большая проблема, которую я вижу сейчас, ты говорил, что Майк не спускает с тебя глаз, и не разрешает передвигаться самостоятельно. Но на встрече должны быть мы оба. Есть идеи?

\- Воу-воу, подождите, мистер Уайт. По-моему, у нас есть проблема посерьёзнее, - Джесси начал приходить к пониманию, что ему не удастся переубедить мистера Уайта. Может быть, он и прав, Фринг не станет им помогать, и время будет упущено. Не имея сил спорить, он решил сосредоточиться на том, чтобы план удался.

\- Джесси, я же уже тебе объяснил…

\- Да я не про то! Вы сказали, что обещали принести на встречу образец товара. Где вы собираетесь его брать?

Легко узнав взгляд мистера Уайта, который смотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого, Джесси насупился и махнул руками.

\- Ну что? Вы чего, просто пойдёте в лабу и возьмёте, сколько нужно? Вас камеры не смущают, нет?

\- Ты хочешь мне сказать, что у тебя ничего нет?

Будь это обычный рядовой разговор, Джесси бы точно обиделся и изобразил оскорблённую невинность в этом месте, но сейчас он только собрался резко обрубить, напомнив, что завязал, но прикусил губу и задумался.

\- Ну, может, есть пакетик, - неохотно признал он, отводя взгляд. – Но этого недостаточно! Любой дебил может купить пару грамм на улице и назваться Хайзенбергом. Мы должны принести больше.

Уолтер издал тихое «оу», задумчиво постукивая пальцами по колену. С расширившимися от удивления и недоверия глазами Джесси повернулся к нему всем телом, разводя руками.

\- Чё, мистер Уайт, вы хотите сказать, вы об этом не подумали, да? Серьёзно?! Что, ваши гениальные, как там, макиавеллевские планы не предполагают продумывания таких незначительных деталей, а? – Уолтер не успел удержать Джесси, который вскочил и принялся вышагивать вперёд-назад, переполненный нервной энергией. – Поверить не могу, что каждый раз ведусь на это! Что вы всё знаете и вам виднее! Боже мой!

\- Джесси, заткнись и сядь! Это не проблема. Мы не можем украсть, значит, мы купим столько, сколько нужно, вот и всё.

У замершего Джесси, вылупившегося на Уолтера, отвалилась челюсть.

\- Блядь, серьёзно? – кажется, он начинал повторяться, но новых слов на ситуацию у него не находилось. - Бля, да вы гений! А кто «мы», позвольте спросить, м? Может, вы, мистер Уайт, пойдёте на улицу покупать синий мет, а? Совершенно не будете там выделяться! А, ну нет, конечно, это буду я, ага. Знаете, куда Майк засунет мне голову, когда узнает, что я покупаю мет в диких количествах? А он узнает. Бля, да чё там, вы знаете, что будет, когда Фринг узнает, что мы скупаем мет оптом? Потому что нам нужно не 5-6 грамм!

\- Ты можешь успокоиться и сесть! - Уолт тоже завёлся и подхватился на ноги, дёргая Джесси за рукав на себя.

\- Мистер Уайт, ну когда вы поймёте, это же не грёбанная игра в монополию! – смягчив интонации, Джесси почти умоляюще посмотрел на Уолтера. – Мы же о жизни моего брата говорим.

\- Слушай, ты прав, я действительно не всё учёл. Моя ошибка, - то, что Джесси слегка пошёл на попятную, позволило и Уолтеру выдохнуть, взять себя в руки и не развивать конфликт. – Поэтому я и говорю, мы можем справиться только вдвоём, так? Но вместе точно справимся. Давай подумаем, что можно сделать. Вместе.

С неохотой позволив мистеру Уайту усадить себя обратно, Джесси подпёр щёки руками, тяжело вздыхая.

\- Что, если… - Уолтер сел рядом, размышляя вслух. – Смотри, мы ведь не договаривались ни о каком конкретном количестве. Сколько сумеем найти, столько и используем. Что насчёт твоих друзей? Сколько они могли бы купить?

\- Барсук и Пит? Не знаю, надо подумать. Не уверен, что они впишутся. Они очень… Напряглись из-за Комбо.

\- Мы же не предлагаем им торговать, только купить.

\- Да, мистер Уайт, но покупка в больших масштабах предполагает, что ты будешь перепродавать. Понимаете? Это вызывает вопросы.

\- ОК. Ладно. Значит, мы украдём из лаборатории, - Уолтер прямо встретил скептический взгляд Джесси. – Не обязательно уже готовый продукт. Там камеры смотрят в упор, не получится. Можно взять немного почти готовых материалов. Последние шаги сделать самим будет несложно.

\- Нуу… Допустим, - Джесси прикусил палец. – Что нужно делать?

\- Я сам. На тебе больше подозрений. Подумай лучше, как ты сможешь уйти от Майка.

\- Хорошо.

Достав из кармана телефон, Джесси снова начал гипнотизировать его взглядом. Но новых сообщений так и не появилось.

***

Ближе к вечеру Тайрус всё-таки отлучился, и у Уолтера появилось возможность приглядеться получше, и понять, каким образом можно припрятать несколько необходимых компонентов. Он не мог ручаться, что абсолютно ничего из его действий не попадёт на камеру, но предполагал, что сможет делать вид, что действует исключительно по плану, просто проверяя готовность тех или иных материалов. Но прямо сегодня приступить к делу было невозможно, потому что нужно было принести с собой несколько контейнеров.

Еле доделав полагающуюся на день норму работы, Джесси чувствовал себя истощённым сверх всякой меры. Переодевшись, они снова поднялись наверх в угрюмом молчании.

\- Ну так что, придумал, что сказать Майку?

\- Думаю да, я…

Звук пришедшего сообщения заставил обоих тревожно встрепенуться. Уолт достал из куртки телефон, который при уходе из лабы забрал обратно себе, и открыл сообщение. 

\- Ну, что? – Джесси аж на цыпочки привстал, пытаясь заглянуть в телефон.

\- Завтра, вечером, - Уолт чуть повернул экран, чтобы парню было видно, что написано. – Похоже, какой-то бар.

\- Завтра? – Джесси побледнел. – Но мы же не успеем тогда…

\- Ладно, вернёмся тогда к начальному плану. Джесси, свяжись со своими друзьями, пусть купят за ночь, сколько смогут, по мелочи, в разных местах. Дашь им мой номер, я утром с ними встречусь, возьму, - приходилось импровизировать на ходу, ничего лучше в голову не приходило.

\- Ладно… Хорошо. Я… Я скажу Майку, что мне нужно повидать родителей. Ну, раз там у нас тяжелобольной и всё такое. Что мама просила приехать. Да?

\- Джесси, судя по сообщениям твоей матери, она не рада будет тебя видеть возле дома, встречаться там неразумно.

\- Да я и не предлагаю там встречаться! Я скажу Майку, что будет лучше, если ты меня подвезёшь. Родители тебя знают. Всё такое. Наплету что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо. Ну, вот, видишь, у нас есть план, так? – Уолтер постарался ободряюще улыбнуться, и похлопал Джесси по спине. – Чем быстрее, тем лучше, так? Уже завтра сможем договориться, чтобы Джейка вернули. Это же здорово?

\- Да… Да, - Джесси ответил слабой улыбкой. – Надеюсь.

Вытащив свой телефон, он быстро набрал номер Барсука, рассчитывая успеть с ним переговорить до приезда Майка.

\- Йоу, бро, чё-как? Это Джесси. Слушай, мне позарез нужна помощь…

***

\- Привет, - Джесси сел на пассажирское сидение, предварительно обменявшись тревожным взглядом с мистером Уайтом. Ему предстояло держаться и притворяться нормальным ещё целый вечер, и на сей раз просто отмалчиваться не вариант, потому что нужно было договориться с Майком насчёт следующего дня. – Извини, я утром зря отморозился, просто… Не знаю. Как бы, я ценю твою поддержку и всё такое, но иногда не хочется ни о чём говорить.

\- Ну, да, зеркала-то бить проще, - согласился Майк, и, прежде чем Джесси опять начал виновато оправдываться, продолжил. – Как рука?

\- Болит немного. Я куплю новое.

\- Я уже поменял. На всякий случай – это не приглашение повторить.

\- Ну… Тогда я деньги верну, - смущённо протянул Джесси, который всё ещё до конца не понимал, как реагировать, когда за проступок не разносят по полной программе. Головомойки от родителей и мистера Уайта оставались незабвенными в памяти, и на их фоне почти постоянное спокойствие Майка было подозрительным.

\- Хорошо, - такое лёгкое согласие тоже было неожиданным, и Джесси примолк, не желая торопиться и начинать важный разговор в машине, и не зная, что ещё добавить по теме.

После всех разговоров с мистером Уайтом, вся затея отнюдь не начала нравиться ему больше. Ещё в старших классах он не раз убеждался, что чем более крутым, неуязвимым и умным ты себя ощущаешь, тем с большим размахом жизнь окунёт тебя в лужу из грязи. Наврёшь такой всем с три короба, и учителям, и директору, и родителям, и хихикаешь потом с пацанами, раскуривая косяк. А потом огребаешь по всем фронтам. Он не понимал, с какого хрена мистер Уайт, обладавший значительно большим жизненным багажом, считал, что подобная махинация гораздо большего масштаба пройдёт без последствий. Ну, Джесси-то понятно идиот, а мистер Уайт умный, и с ним такого, наверное, никогда не случалось. И всё равно, это плохо пахло.

И Майку, при его таком хорошем отношении, которого Джесси давно ни от кого не видел, врать не хотелось. Но чего только не сделаешь для семьи, так? Мистер Уайт постоянно этим отговаривается. Только ему можно что ли?

Подъехав к дому, прежде чем идти к двери Майк открыл багажник и вытащил оттуда бумажный пакет с покупками. Достав сверху шуршащую упаковку, он бросил её в грудь Джесси, так что тот, хоть и растерялся от неожиданности, но легко поймал обеими руками, прижимая к себе.

\- Что это?

\- Твоя вредная бестолковая еда.

Джесси уже и сам, взглянув на упаковку, узнал любимые фуньоны, и, несмотря на все обстоятельства, не располагавшие к положительным эмоциям, не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Круто! Спасибо! Ты прям как знал, я их обожаю.

\- Я не «как знал», а точно знал, - в ответ на немой вопрос Майк снизошёл до пояснений. - У тебя весь дом ими завален был раньше.

\- Спасибо, - не зная, как ещё реагировать, Джесси тупо повторил слова благодарности, заходя следом за Майком в дом. Его внезапно наполнила смесь смущения и какой-то непонятной тихой радости, что кто-то в целом мире оказался достаточно внимательным, чтобы обратить внимание на такие мелочи. Как будто, в самом деле, ему не плевать. Ужасно непривычное чувство. Но времени анализировать его не было.

Как собачонка на поводке последовав за Майком, который понёс покупки на кухню, Джесси подумал, что сейчас подходящий момент для озвучивания просьбы.

\- Слушай… - он опёрся о стол, нервно жуя нижнюю губу. – Мне сегодня мама звонила. Просила приехать, побыть с семьёй.

\- Мне казалось, ты не очень ладишь с родителями, - заметил Майк, выкладывая продукты из пакета.

\- Да, ну да. Но они обычно сами не хотят меня видеть. А тут позвали. Ну, из-за всего этого… - язык Джесси отчего-то не поворачивался повторять ложь мистера Уайта про загадочного больного родственника. Какой-то суеверный атавизм в мозгу, из-за которого он боялся необдуманными словами нанести реальный вред. Так что он просто махнул рукой в неопределённом жесте. – Я знаю, мы договаривались, что я не буду никуда ходить, но… Я подумал, может, на один вечер…

Самым сложным было сохранять относительно непринуждённый вид, как будто на самом деле это не имело такого уж большого значения. Но всё равно, он не мог перестать нервно жевать губу.

\- Ладно. Отвезу тебя завтра после лаборатории.

\- Эм, да, насчёт этого… Думаешь, хорошая идея, чтобы мои предки видели нас вместе? Типа, чем меньше каких-то связей между нами, тем лучше же, - Джесси набрал побольше воздуха в грудь перед решающей фразой. - Мистер Уайт мог бы меня подвезти. Они его знают. Он же тогда оплатил моё лечение на реабилитации.

Это, конечно, было блефом, родители понятия не имели ни о самом курсе реабилитации, ни тем более о том, кто его оплачивал. Но нужен же был какой-то хороший предлог.

Понадобилась сила воли, чтобы честно, с широко распахнутыми выдержать подозрительный взгляд со стороны Майка. Благо, у Джесси действительно была хорошая практика врать старшим, не краснея. Мысленно он настраивал себя, будто пытается убедить родителей в том, что найденный в комнате косяк вообще ни разу не его.

\- И у твоих родителей не возникло вопросов, с чего вдруг посторонний мужик оплачивает счета их сына?

\- Ну, мистер Уайт не совсем посторонний, - Джесси нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу, прежде чем пояснить. То, что он собирался сказать, было настолько странным смешением лжи и правды, что он не мог удержаться от нервного покашливания чуть ли не через каждое слово. – Он был моим учителем в старших классах. Родители его ещё тогда знали. Он их постоянно вызывал в школу. Ну и типа… Он всегда им говорил, что у меня есть потенциал, но я всё просираю. Так что вроде как, ну, они не сильно удивились, что он мне помог.

Внезапно в голове Майка сложились куски паззла. Мог бы ведь и сам догадаться, знал же, что Уолтер учитель, и Джесси как раз по возрасту подходил, чтобы когда-то быть его учеником. Это объясняло и их манеру общения, в которой парень, хоть и огрызался на каждом шагу, но слушался в итоге и воспринимал зачастую слова Уолтера, как истину в последней инстанции. Сколько не бунтуй против учителей, а всё равно полностью избавиться от их авторитета трудно. Особенно когда толком так и не повзрослел.

\- Ладно, Джесси. Езжай с Уолтером, - достав последнее из пакета, Майк аккуратно сложил его в небольшой бумажный квадратик, и отложил в отдельный ящик. В классе Кейли запустили новый проект, что-то про экологию и переработку вторсырья, разумеется, ему тоже приходилось подключаться. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты мне не врёшь сейчас.

\- Что? Да ладно, Майк. Ну зачем мне врать, ещё родителей в это втягивать? Серьёзно, - нервно засмеявшись, Джесси с облегчением прикрыл глаза. Прокатило, просто фантастика.

\- Это не ответ.

Поняв, что звучал максимально уклончиво, Джесси чертыхнулся про себя. Придётся всё-таки откровенно врать.

\- Не вру, честно.

\- Ладно. Иди посмотри телевизор, я ужин приготовлю.

\- Может, я помогу?

Джесси категорически не хотелось уходить в другую комнату и оставаться наедине с самим собой, зная, что не сможет спрятаться от навязчивых мыслей о том, как там Джейк. К тому же абсолютно неизвестно, чем обернётся завтрашняя встреча, и выберутся ли они с мистером Уайтом оттуда живыми, и ему не хотелось провести этот вечер в компании с дурацких телешоу. Было бы приятно пообщаться с Майком, как с обычным человеком, и создать некую иллюзию нормальной жизни.

\- Можешь помыть и порезать овощи.

Получив инструкции, Джесси с радостью сгреб перцы и помидоры со стола, чтобы донести их до мойки. Ещё через пару минут он взял разделочную доску и нож, с любопытством поглядывая на Майка, нарезающего кусочки индейки.

– Слушай, я давно хотел спросить. Это не моё дело, конечно, но у тебя как, со здоровьем всё нормально? С желудком там? Я имею в виду, вся эта здоровая еда, и бухла у тебя вообще нет. Не то чтобы я искал, но как-то… И ты не куришь. В смысле, это круто, конечно, просто странно, обычно весь этот ЗОЖ из-за каких-то проблем.

Джесси внезапно поймал себя на том, что действительно беспокоится по этому поводу. Было бы вообще не удивительно, если бы Майк, всё больше становившийся далеко не посторонним для него человеком, тоже страдал бы от какой-то неизлечимой хуйни. Он помнил свой шок, когда узнал, что мистер Уайт болен раком, как и тётя Джинни. Казалось бы, тогда их с Уолтером ещё мало что связывало, и всё равно это было как удар обухом по голове. Как бы там ни было, если с Майком та же история, он хотел бы знать.

\- Ты прав, совершенно не твоё дело, - хмыкнул Майк, но, заметив искренне тревожный взгляд парня, смягчился. – Я полностью здоров. И хочу, чтобы так было как можно дольше. Вот и весь секрет.

\- Из-за Кейли, да? – вот теперь Джесси точно лез не на свою территорию, он сразу это понял по изменившейся атмосфере, и опустил глаза обратно на доску. – Извини, я не имел в виду… Не пытаюсь залезть к тебе в душу или что-то в этом роде. Просто… Круто, когда есть кто-то, о ком можно заботиться. И ей с тобой повезло.

Джесси почувствовал, как перехватило горло, и голос стал чуть более хриплым. Давно пора было уже перестать тосковать и расстраиваться из-за того, чего у него не было. Это было глупо и совсем по-детски. Рука с ножом начала дрожать, и Джесси прикрыл глаза, проклиная собственную эмоциональность. Вот и надо же ему было про семью Майка начинать! Хотел отвлечься, и сам же вернулся к теме, от которой хотелось уйти.

Он вздрогнул, почувствовал ладонь Майка поверх своей дрожащей руки. Простое прикосновение, не для того чтобы его удержать, или заставить куда-то двигаться, вызвало мурашки по спине.

\- Давай я доделаю, - не дав ему возразить, Майк осторожно вытащил нож из подрагивающих пальцев. – Сходи лучше за бинтами, нужно поменять повязку.

Спорить не хотелось. Чувствуя себя бесполезным и жалким, Джесси пошёл в ванную на верхнем этаже. Удивлённо уставившись на целое зеркало, он вспомнил, что Майк же сказал, что успел всё исправить. Он провёл пальцами по целой поверхности, удивляясь тому, как легко было притвориться, что ничего вообще не случилось. Просто заменить одну вещь на другую. Разбитую и бесполезную на новую, ничем не хуже, может даже гораздо лучше. Не удивительно, что родители предпочитали Джейка ему. Приказав себе заткнуться, он решительно открыл шкафчик, схватил бинты, обеззараживающее и вернулся на кухню. 

Майк уже поставил их будущий ужин в духовку, и сел за стол, надев очки и велев Джесси вытянуть руку над заготовленной миской. Он обильно полил бинт лекарственной жидкостью.

\- Нужно, чтобы бинт немного отмок, если просто содрать всё заживление насмарку, - пояснил Майк, предлагая немного посидеть и подождать.

\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Джесси, чуть морщась от лёгкого пощипывания. – Вообще можно не париться, на мне всё легко заживает.

\- Ну да, неубиваемый, как жидкий терминатор, - хмыкнул Майк. – Ты хоть драться-то умеешь, криминальный элемент? Или только огребать?

\- Эй! Я ж не какой-то ботан, йоу! – возмутился Джесси, вскидывая обиженный взгляд.

\- Вот поправишься и проверим. Надо же тебя научить хоть чему-то, - осторожно, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, Майк потянул старый бинт, и сбросил слегка окрашенную кровью ткань в подставленную миску. Ранки и впрямь уже немного поджили, и, удовлетворённый осмотром, Майк быстро, явно опытной рукой наложил свежую повязку. – Нога как?

\- Да нормально всё, - возмущение быстро растворилось под волной неловкости, и Джесси быстро подтянул руку к себе, как только Майк выпустил её. – Я в порядке, правда. Ты серьёзно? Научишь меня драться?

\- Посмотрим. Почему нет.

\- И стрелять? – оживился Джесси, когда Майк переключился с пристального взгляда на него на проверку духовки. Чёрт, этот навык бы ему точно пригодился, учитывая, что они с мистером Уайтом собираются вляпаться в полное дерьмо.

\- А нужно?

Что-то в тоне Майка заставило сбавить энтузиазм, а потом в голове вспыхнуло вытесненное всей интенсивностью событий последнего времени лицо Гейла, поверх прицела пистолета. Стрелять в живых людей совсем не то же самое, что в шутерах. Почувствовав болезненный спазм в животе, Джесси опустил голову.

\- Нет… Это я так.

\- Я думаю, что нужно. Но торопиться ни к чему. Успеем ещё. Доставай тарелки.

Кивнув, Джесси кинулся накрывать на стол, в очередной раз привычно вытесняя мысли из головы. Осталось немного продержаться до завтра. Рядом с Майком это казалось вполне возможным.

***

На улице ещё было светло, но в баре, как всегда, царил лёгкий полумрак. Музыка в этом месте всегда была довольно тихой и ненавязчивой, что позволяло спокойно вести разговоры при необходимости. Учитывая, что собирающийся контингент в основном был компанией своих, можно было также не опасаться за лишние уши.

Сидя в дальнем углу бара, Джек медленно потягивал пиво из высокого бокала, лениво обводя взглядом помещение. Он испытывал умеренное любопытство перед предстоящей встречей. Отчасти Джек сомневался, что мужик, говоривший с ним по телефону, и впрямь мог быть тем самым Хайзенбергом. Довольно странное стечение обстоятельств. Хотя чего только не бывает, как говорится, жизнь способна на такие сюжеты, которые захочешь – не придумаешь. Поверить в то, что кто-то может быть настолько тупым, чтобы так нагло врать, было чуть сложнее. Хотя, опять же, каких только идиотов он не встречал.

Вообще Джек не планировал подвязывать братство к наркоторговле. Безопаснее было заниматься знакомым и налаженным бизнесом, то есть продажей оружия и выполнением кое-каких нечистых с точки зрения закона заказов. Но, если добыча сама плывёт в руки, кто ж упустит возможность? А если его попытаются наебать… Что ж, значит, будет его парням, чем скрасить вечер.

Кенни, дежуривший возле входа и наблюдающий в окно, махнул рукой, сигнализируя о прибытии «гостей». Джек хищно прищурился в предвкушении развлечения.

Вид зашедшей в двери нелепой парочки заставил его недоверчиво усмехнуться. Эти двое смотрелись так, будто папаша привёл сына выпить первую в его жизни пинту пива. Кенни что-то сказал старшему, и двинулся в сторону Джека, показывая дорогу.

\- Добрый вечер, - Хайзенберг сел на диван напротив Джека, сдвигаясь, чтобы дать место своему молодому напарнику, а Кенни пододвинул стул от соседнего стола, уселся сбоку и поставил локти на стол, нарочито явно перемалывая зубами жвачку и буровя взглядом Пинкмана. Белый как бумага мальчишка, тем не менее, мужественно старался смотреть прямо на Джека, и игнорировать сверлящий взгляд сидящего почти вплотную к нему мужчины.

\- Добрый, добрый, - не торопясь, Джек сделал глоток пива, изучающе глядя то на одного, то на другого. Если по парню напряжение и страх считывались абсолютно прозрачно, то вот мужик был не так прост, и казался абсолютно уверенным в себе. Интересно.

\- Я привёз товар с собой, как договаривались, но не думаю, что будет целесообразно показывать его прямо здесь, - Хайзенберг положил руки на стол перед собой, сцепляя их в замок.

Джек кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, и окончательно зафиксировал своё внимание на парне. Ещё можно было разглядеть след удара по лицу и специфические следы на шее. Чуть приподняв бровь, он спросил:

\- Ну так что, Джесси, расскажешь, что произошло в пустыне? – было занятно, что щенок по-прежнему выдерживал взгляд, и даже как-то выпрямился, когда обратились непосредственно к нему.

\- А вы расскажете, где мой брат? Что с ним? Он же всего лишь ребёнок, - судя по небольшой возне под столом, Хайзенберг должно быть пнул парня под столом, и тот метнул сердитый взгляд на напарника, снова тут же продолжив смотреть на Джека. – Вы вернёте его, если я всё расскажу?

\- Смотри-ка, ты у нас мужик, оказывается. Чего ж по телефону твой партнёр договаривался, а не ты?

\- Я просто хочу убедиться, что он в порядке, - нервно облизав губы, Джесси на мгновение опустил глаза, но взял себя в руки, и снова решительно уставился на Джека. – Это всё, чего вы хотите? Чтобы я рассказал?

Усмехнувшись, Джек переглянулся с Кенни, и оба коротко и злобно рассмеялись.

\- Конечно, пацан. Мы собрались просто послушать твою историю, выпить вместе пива, а потом отвезти тебя с братиком домой под мамкину юбку, - язвительно прокомментировал Кенни, как бы невзначай демонстративно вытащив из кармана куртки складной нож, и филигранно закручивая его в пальцах. При виде ножа парень побледнел ещё больше, чем казалось возможным, и ярко-голубые глаза стали особенно ярко выделяться на лице. Рич любил баловаться с ножами.

\- Погибли мои люди, и твой напарник сказал, - Джек указал пальцем на Хайзенберга, продолжая при этом смотреть на Пинкмана. – Вы в курсе, кто это сделал. Так что говори, и это будет началом к возвращению твоего брата домой в целости и безопасности.

На сей раз парень уставился на своего товарища с чем-то похожим на ужас в глазах. Странно. Неужели так называемый Хайзенберг соврал, и Пинкман сам всех убил? Нет, непохоже. Кажется, дело в чём-то другом.

\- Господи, Джесси, просто говори уже, - сердито рявкнул мужчина, хлопнув по столу.

\- Я… Мы с… - парень начал стремительно терять напускную самоуверенность, и заёрзал на месте, подбирая слова. – У нас сломалась машина. Там, в пустыне, возле сарая. Не знаю, где точно, не я был за рулём. Ну и… Человек, с которым я был, пошёл за помощью, и тут приехали ваши. Они… стали меня бить, и, ну, я плохо помню. В смысле, я не видел, как это случилось, но он вернулся и застрелил их. Собственно… Собственно, это всё.

\- Сдаётся мне, ты чего-то не договариваешь, - мелкие признаки лжи проскальзывали тут и там, вроде мелких движений глаз, нервного перебирания пальцами, запинок в определённых местах. Да и в целом хищным нутром Джек чувствовал, что есть что-то ещё.

\- Это всё, - упорно повторил парень, снова пытаясь сделать взгляд более уверенным, но не особо преуспевая в этом.

\- Ладно, расскажи мне про ящики.

\- Что? Какие ящики? – вот эта реакция была вполне натуральной, парень действительно выглядел удивлённым вопросом.

\- Которые вы сломали.

\- Сломали? Но я не… - Джесси растерянно заморгал, снова оглядываясь на напарника в поисках поддержки. Но тут в его глазах отразилась вспышка памяти. – А, ящики! Ну да, они там были. Я просто пытался поймать сигнал, полез на крышу, а потом, когда слазил, несколько из них развалились. Там были консервы.

\- Консервы, и только?

\- Ну, да… На самом деле, не знаю, я сам в них не смотрел. Ногу подвернул, особо больше нигде не лазил. Но М… Тот парень говорил, что там только консервы.

\- Тот парень… - повторил Джек, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. – Что ж, тогда перейдём к сути. Кто же такой тот «другой парень»?

\- Вот об этом я хотел поговорить с вами отдельно, - вмешался Хайзенберг, пока парень замешкался. – Он один из тех людей, от которых я хотел бы… Избавиться. С целью нового плодотворного сотрудничества с вами.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что Джесси с тобой не очень согласен, - и в самом деле, ошеломлённое выражение, с которым парень уставился на мужчину, трудно было трактовать как-то иначе. – Всё-таки он тебе жизнь спас, да? А брата тебе не жалко?

\- Слушайте, Джейк ведь вообще не при чём! Мне очень, очень жаль, что всё так случилось. Вы можете просто… Просто отпустить его?

\- Конечно, можем, малыш. Сразу после того, как ты сдашь своего дружка, и мы убедимся, что ты говоришь правду.

Вспышка надежды, мелькнувшая в голубых глазах, быстро погасла, и парень опустил голову.

\- Я не знаю, где он сейчас, - прозвучало тихо, на грани слышимости.

\- На самом деле, не он должен интересовать вас в первую очередь, - пока Джек давил на мальчишку, он почти совсем упустил из виду мужика, не чувствуя реальной силы, которую следовало бы учитывать, ни от одного из них. Но теперь интонации Хайзенберга заставили с любопытством взглянуть на него. – То место в пустыне. Вы залезли на территорию человека, с которым мы работаем. И ему это не понравилось. Он вас ищет также, как вы искали Джесси. И у него достаточно связей, чтобы устроить вам большие проблемы.

\- Ты что, пытаешься мне угрожать? – даже полный идиот не спутал бы улыбку Джека с проявлением дружелюбия.

\- Нет. Я пытаюсь договориться. Как я и говорил по телефону. Я предлагаю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. У нас общий враг. И перспективы совместного бизнеса.

\- Ну ладно, - поднявшись из-за стола, Джек двинул головой, предлагая следовать за ним. – Давайте посмотрим на эти ваши «перспективы».

Кенни тоже отодвинулся, посторонившись, чтобы дать Пинкману с напарником вылезти с дивана, и демонстративно указав направление обеими руками.

\- Прошу, сразу после вас.

Следуя за Джеком, они прошли в небольшое подсобное помещение, представлявшее собой нечто вроде комнаты отдыха для персонала. В нём совсем не было окон, только мрачно мигала висящая посередине потолка на голом, ничем не прикрытом проводе лампочка. В центре комнаты стоял стол с наполненными окурками до краёв пепельницами, а большую часть пространства занимали коробки, расставленные вдоль стен. Протиснувшись мимо них, Джек сел за стол лицом ко входу, жестом приглашая присоединиться к нему. Кенни остался стоять возле двери, привалившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ну, Хайзенберг, покажи, что у вас есть.

Сделав шаг вперёд, мужчина медленно, чтобы не вызывать никаких подозрений, отвёл полу курки, доставая пакет с метамфетамином из внутреннего кармана. Размером он был меньше ладони, трудно было назвать такое количество серьёзным.

\- У нас было мало времени, чтобы приготовить больше, - словно услышав мысли Джека, пояснил Хайзенберг, делая шаг вперёд и выкладывая пакет на стол, прежде чем сесть на стул, и обернуться на застывшего ближе ко входу Пинкмана. Тот нехотя сделал несколько шагов, присоединяясь к компании за столом.

Понимающе покивав, Джек взял пакетик в руку, приблизительно взвесив его на ладони, затем вытянул нож из-за голенища сапога и вспорол упаковку. Ссыпав несколько хрусталиков на стол, он раздробил их, и достал из кармана небольшой приборчик, позволяющий анализировать химический состав вещества. Полюбовавшись на высокие цифры показателя химической чистоты, Джек отложил анализатор в сторону.

\- Ладно. Предположим, ты действительно сделал это. И не вешаешь мне лапшу на уши, чтобы убрать конкурента чужими руками. Мне нужно больше информации о том, о ком ты говоришь. Имя, фотография, где бывает. Какие-то доказательства, что он действительно имеет что-то против меня. И, разумеется, больше товара. Скажем, пять фунтов для начала.

\- Хорошо, - Хайзенберг кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- ОК. Можете идти.

Повисла некоторая пауза, словно парочка ожидала чего-то ещё. Покосившись на партнёра, Пинкман подался вперёд, опираясь на стол.

\- А что насчёт моего брата?

\- Что насчёт него?

\- Ну, вы его вернёте?

\- Если будете делать всё, о чём мы договорились, вернём. Рано или поздно.

\- Но… - парень начал метаться взглядом между Джеком и Хайзенбергом, прикусив губу. – Но это же чушь собачья. С какого хрена мы будем что-то делать, если я даже не знаю, в порядке ли мой брат вообще?!

\- Джесси… - зашипел старший, дёргая парня за рукав, но тот легко вырвался, продолжая негодовать.

\- Отпустите его!

\- Вы будете делать то, что я сказал, - медленно произнёс Джек, легко проводя ножом по деревянной поверхности стола. – Потому что одно моё слово, и ты с твоим папочкой отсюда живыми не выйдете. А потом я вернусь домой, и перережу горло твоему братишке, и буду жить дальше спокойно и счастливо, без лишних проблем. Понятно?

Пинкман тяжело задышал, как будто только что пробежал марафон, губы нервно подрагивали. Но смотреть продолжал нагло и озлобленно, и это Джеку не очень понравилось.

\- Раз такой умный, у меня ещё одно условие. Тот парень, который убрал моих людей. Вы сами его убьёте для меня. А теперь на выход, сейчас.

Хайзенберг поднялся из-за стола, и потянул за собой парня, который еле поднялся на негнущихся ногах. Кенни чуть отошёл от двери, с одной стороны, освобождая проход, а с другой подходя ближе, чтобы следить, что никто не попытается выкинуть ничего глупого. Сделав несколько непослушных шагов к двери, ведомый напарником, Пинкман резко развернулся обратно.

\- Извините, я не имел в виду быть грубым, неуважительным или ещё что… Просто, мне правда нужно хотя бы знать, что он в порядке, - сцепив руки перед собой, Джесси почти до крови впился ногтями в кожу, слегка дрожа. – Пожалуйста.

\- Ну, если ты действительно хорошо попросишь, - Кенни подошёл к мальчишке сзади, положив руки на его бёдра, отчего Пинкман подскочил, едва не выпрыгнув из кожи, и снова часто задышал. Кенни сладко улыбнулся, опершись подбородком о плечо парня. – Думаю, мы могли быть показать тебе больше.

\- Я думаю, мы лучше пойдём, - напряжённо проговорил Хайзенберг, сжимая кулаки.

\- Тебя никто и не держит. Выход, думаю, найдёшь, - Кенни не стал отвлекаться, проводя руками дальше по животу Пинкмана и прижимая его к себе. – Так что, Джесси, хочешь узнать, как там братик?

\- Да…

Наблюдать за развернувшейся сценкой было забавно, но Джек и без того уже потратил больше времени на всю встречу, чем планировал. Встав из-за стола, он подошёл к ещё сильнее напрягшемуся Пинкману, и поднял мобильный на уровень его лица. На экране была фотография Джейка, держащего перед собой газету, датированную сегодняшним числом.

\- Устроит? – не обращая внимание на недовольную гримасу на лице Кенни, Джек махнул рукой. – А теперь точно проваливайте.

Разочарованно цыкнув, Кенни прикусил зубами шею Пинкмана, заставив парня испуганно вскрикнуть, и отпихнул от себя. Схватив напарника за руку, Хайзенберг быстро, практически бегом вышел из комнаты, таща парня на прицепе.

\- Клоуны, - фыркнул Кенни, - Ты серьёзно собираешься иметь с ними дело?

\- Посмотрим. По крайней мере поймём, на кого они работают, и чем это нам грозит.

Джек аккуратно, чтобы не просыпать, сгрёб со стола пакетик с метом, и вручил его Кенни.

\- Держи, в качестве утешительного приза. С Пинкманом ещё успеешь поразвлечься. Ехать пора.


	18. Глава 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не могу найти баланс между описанием развития отношений и развития сюжета. На сей раз вышло про отношения, в следующей главе будет больше про сюжет. Надеюсь...

Уолтер пребывал в некоторой прострации, всё ещё находясь под воздействием бурлящего в крови адреналина, поэтому он решил, что более безопасно будет припарковаться у обочины в паре кварталах от бара, и немного прийти в себя. Он покосился на Джесси, которого беззвучно потряхивало на соседнем сидении.

\- Ты как? – Уолт протянул руку к колену парня, желая прикоснуться для поддержки, но остановил себя, сомневаясь, что это будет правильным жестом.

Джесси как-то резко выдохнул, закрывая лицо руками, и замотал головой. Ожидая, что парень сейчас расплачется, Уолтер опять было потянулся обнять, но Пинкман резко отпрянул к дверце, прожигая Уолта неожиданно злобным взглядом.

\- Не трогай меня!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, – несостоявшееся объятие превратилось в миролюбиво поднятые руки. – Извини, мне просто показалось…

\- А знаешь, что мне НЕ показалось? Ты ни слова не сказал о Джейке! Даже не попытался!

Чёрт. Откровенно говоря, Уолтер не совсем был готов ко второму раунду напряжённых переговоров, но деваться было некуда. В очередной раз успокоить напарника и убедить его в собственной правоте было жизненно необходимо. Он с трудом подавил рождающееся раздражение от реакции Джесси, повторяя про себя, что у мальчика есть причины быть настолько расстроенным.

\- Я… Я знаю, Джесси, извини. Но они ясно дали понять, что не отдадут его, пока мы не выполним их условия, - попытка говорить рационально не увенчалась успехом, потому что Джесси выглядел всё более злым.

\- Да, очевидно. Это я тоже понял. Но ты мог хотя бы попытаться!

\- Джесси… Я всё понимаю, ты расстроен, это совершенно нормально. Ты имеешь полное право злиться. Давай просто… Обговорим наши дальнейшие действия, хорошо?

\- Какие, мистер Уайт? – не зная, куда деть эмоциональную энергию, Джесси полез в карман за сигаретами, и Уолт решил, что, опять же, не лучшее время возражать, молча опустив стекло рядом с собой. – Как будто у нас есть варианты! Вы слышали, что они говорят? Мы должны убить Майка?!

\- Это, конечно, худший сценарий развития событий. Но, подумай сам, мы ведь изначально планировали убрать Фринга. Майк его человек, он попытался бы его защитить и… Ну, ты сам понимаешь, это бы могло произойти при любом раскладе. Мы можем сделать всё максимально… Безболезненно. Тем более ты живёшь сейчас с ним, это будет легко осуществить.

Рассуждая, Уолтер смотрел перед собой, так ему было легче теоретизировать и выстраивать стратегию действий, как будто речь шла о простой логической задачке, а не о реальном планировании убийства. Поэтому он не сразу понял, что случилось, когда почувствовал движение сбоку и услышал хлопок дверцы.

\- Джесси! Джесси, вернись в машину! Что ты делаешь? – кричать шёпотом сложно, но можно, и именно это Уолтер пытался проделать, судорожно вцепляясь в ключ зажигания, чтобы завести машину и поехать вслед за парнем. – Джесси!

Наконец, мотор поддался уговорам, и Уолтер медленно двинулся вперёд, легко догоняя прихрамывающего по тротуару Пинкмана. Высунувшись в окно, и краем глаза пытаясь следить за тем, чтобы не съехать с дороги, Уолт продолжил шипеть:

\- Джесси, стой! Мы не договорили! Перестань вести себя, как ребёнок! – парень напрочь игнорировал его, даже не оборачиваясь. – Джесси, да ладно тебе! Хорошо, я понял, ты категорически против. Мы придумаем что-нибудь другое.

Они двигались вдоль улицы, на которой располагались дома, и свернуть особо Джесси было некуда, ехать со скоростью его шагов тоже было несложно, но Уолтер полагал, что такой способ общения может привлечь лишнее внимание, поэтому начал закипать.

\- Ну в чём дело?! Я же сказал, хорошо, мы не будем этого делать! Обещаю, слова больше про это не скажу. Джесси…

\- Да пошёл ты! – не выдержал парень, оборачиваясь в сторону машины и останавливаясь. Уолту тоже пришлось быстро реагировать и экстренно притормаживать. – Как можно быть таким мудаком?? Ты вообще себя слышишь?

\- Извини! – Уолт в жизни столько не извинялся перед Пинкманом, как за последние дни. Это тоже не улучшало его настроения. Почему он постоянно должен всем доказывать, что старается ради их же блага?! Но без мальчишки он ничего не мог бы провернуть, поэтому приходилось давить гордость в зародыше. – Я не хотел тебя расстраивать ещё больше. Вернись в машину, нам нужно придумать, как действовать иначе.

Джесси прикусил губу, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы не смотреть на Уолтера, и сунул руки в карманы.

\- По-моему, здесь нечего обсуждать. Всё, мистер Уайт, мы попробовали по вашему, вышло какое-то говно. Я расскажу всё Майку сегодня.

\- Нет! Нет, Джесси, ты не можешь ему рассказать.

\- Это ещё почему? – парень кинул на Уолтера быстрый хмурый взгляд и снова опустил глаза.

\- Потому что… Подумай сам. Мы уже встретились с ними за спиной Фринга. И, если ты расскажешь Майку, тебе придётся рассказать и об этой встрече. И что будет тогда? Ты знаешь, как они уже относятся ко мне. Что, ты думаешь, они предпримут, если узнают о попытке сойтись с кем-то за их спиной? И дело не только во мне… Джесси, посмотри на меня, - Уолтер наклонился вперёд, стараясь придать выражению лица и глаз больше убедительности. – Ты же знаешь, что они угрожали моей семье. Что они сделают с ними?

Это был нечестный приём, но Уолтер на этот раз даже не особо врал и манипулировал. Он действительно полагал, что теперь его семье может угрожать ещё большая опасность. И, судя по выражению лица Джесси, сменившегося со злобного на расстроенное и несчастное, он не один так считал.

\- А если бы речь шла не о Джейке, а о Холли или вашем сыне? Вы бы делали всё то же самое?

\- Конечно, Джесси. Я бы пошёл договариваться и сделал всё, о чём просят эти люди.

\- Тогда почему это так не работает с Фрингом? Почему вы не можете просто делать то, что он хочет?

Уолтер открыл было рот, но не нашёлся с ответом. Подождав реакции несколько секунд, Джесси покачал головой, вздохнул и обошёл машину, возвращаясь на пассажирское сидение.

\- Джесси, я…

\- Проехали, мистер Уайт. Обратно всё равно уже не переиграть. Вы правы, вряд ли Фринг обрадуется, когда узнает, что мы с ними встречались, - Джесси откинул голову на подголовник, прикрывая глаза. – Ну и что нам делать?

\- Насчёт Майка… Погоди ты, я же сказал, мы не будем ему вредить. Я о другом. Они ведь не знают, кто это был на самом деле. Мы можем назвать любого. Тайруса, например.

\- Вы серьёзно? Нам вообще-то нужно не назвать, а убить.

\- Да, я помню. Мы придумаем что-нибудь. Он ведь всё время в лаборатории с нами. Думаю… Подсыпать ему рицин в кофе будет не так уж сложно.

Уолтер повернулся, проверяя реакцию на своё предложение, но не мог точно сказать, о чём думает Джесси, пристально смотревшим на него.

\- Вы же понимаете, это уже не самооборона. Это хладнокровное убийство.

\- У нас нет выбора. Мы говорим о твоём брате, Джесси, - он добавил в голос больше тепла и беспокойства. – Мы же ведь как семья, сынок. Я всё сделаю, чтобы позаботиться о тебе и тех, кто тебе дорог.

***

Уже стемнело, когда они подъехали к дому Майка. Несмотря на то, что вроде бы удалось наладить диалог, и они перестали орать друг на друга, атмосфера в машине всё равно была напряжённой. Потрясающий план Уолтера привёл к тому, что им нужно было совершить очередное убийство, найти способ приготовить мет вне лаборатории, и каким-то совсем уж непостижимым образом разнюхать про Фринга что-нибудь, что могло бы подтвердить его намерения против группы нацистов.

Мистер Уайт обещал, что всё придумает и устроит, но, даже если так, сколько времени могло занять выполнение всех этих задач? Явно не пара дней. Значит, Джейк будет оставаться в плену неизвестно сколько.

\- Джесси… Слушай, насчёт Фринга, - у них не было много времени на обсуждение, но видимо Уолт успел что-то придумать уже по дороге. – Ты же встречался с ним несколько раз. И говоришь, Майк с Фрингом полагают, что у тебя есть перспективы. Попробуй обсудить это с Майком. Скажи, что ты подумал, и решил, что хочешь дальше работать вместе. Что хотел бы встретиться с Гусом сам, и объясниться за косяки.

\- Да, мистер Уайт, всё так просто и совсем не подозрительно, - раздражённо вздохнул Джесси, берясь за ручку дверцы.

\- Постой ты! А что подозрительного? Ты просто вернёшься к разговору, который Майк начал. Это наша единственная возможность вообще как-то выйти на Фринга. У меня тут вообще никаких шансов.

\- Хорошо, я поговорю. До завтра, - он больше не хотел оставаться и продолжать это обсуждение, боясь, что мистер Уайт сейчас придумает ещё что-нибудь безумное.

\- Джесси… - Уолтер удержал его за руку, и дождался, пока парень посмотрит в его сторону. – Держись, ладно? Можешь звонить мне в любое время. Только не проболтайся Майку.

\- Сказал же, ничего ему не скажу, - выдернув рукав из рук мистера Уайта, Джесси выбрался из машины и захлопнул дверь.

Пол шум колёс, шуршащих по асфальту, Джесси пошёл по дорожке до дома и занёс кулак, чтобы постучаться, но в последний момент передумал и повернулся, опираясь спиной о стенку рядом с дверью. Стукнувшись затылком о деревянную обивку стены, он сунул руку в карман в поисках сигарет. На небе уже начали загораться первые звёзды. Интересно, видит ли их Джейк. Где вообще они могут его держать?

Вставив сигарету в зубы, он щёлкнул зажигалкой и втянул первую затяжку. Если бы он не решил уехать, ничего этого сейчас бы не происходило. Каждая попытка принять самостоятельное решение приводила к полному провалу. Может, мистеру Уайту действительно виднее, и пора перестать брыкаться. Просто делать всё, как он говорит. Всё? Джесси опять почувствовал волну обжигающей ярости, вспомнив, как хладнокровно и без всяких задних мыслей мистер Уайт рассуждал о безболезненном убийстве Майка. Впрочем, разве Джесси сильно лучше? Он ведь не особо спорил, когда в качестве альтернативы Уолтер предложил Тайруса.

\- Чёрт… - он пару раз побился головой о стенку, неосознанно наказывая себя ощущением боли. Он не хотел делать ничего подобного. Но какие были варианты? Мог ли он подвергнуть риску мистера Уайта и его семью? Получается, их жизни он ценит больше, чем Джейка? Голова просто взрывалась от таких мыслей. Как вообще он может решать, кто важнее? Он, тупой бесполезный наркоман. А мистер Уайт – жадный эгоистичный мудак. Майк мог бы решить лучше. Справедливее. Жажда скинуть с себя ответственность и вручить её кому-то другому становилась практически нестерпимой.

\- Ты что, тут ночевать собрался? – от неожиданности Джесси вздрогнул, и едва не выронил сигарету, закашлявшись.

\- Майк? Откуда ты…

\- Я машину слышал. Думал, ты догадаешься постучать, - Майк открыл дверь пошире и вышел за порог. – Ну так, зайдёшь?

Он кивнул, быстро докуривая сигарету, и сжимая в пальцах, чтобы вытряхнуть остатки табака. Сунув окурок в карман – он не решался мусорить на идеальном газоне Майка, - Джесси шагнул ко входу.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Майка, когда парень поравнялся с ним. Замерев на секунду, Джесси покачал головой, потерев глаза тыльной стороной кисти.

\- Нет… Слушай, я подумал, о чём ты говорил… - Джесси с усилием поднял взгляд на Майка, для поддержки обхватив себя руками. – Я хочу продолжить работать с Фрингом. Лучше этого я со своей жизнью всё равно ничего не сделаю.

\- Джесси, я уже говорил тебе, это неправда, ты можешь… - Майк положил было руку на плечо парня, но тот выскользнул и отшатнулся.

\- Не надо! Майк, тебе не надо меня жалеть, ты понятия не имеешь, какой я…

\- Кто говорит о жалости? Ты сам себя всё время принижаешь. Ты вовсе не такой жалкий. Чтобы там тебе не говорили твои родители.

\- Почему… - прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку, Джесси ещё сильнее обхватил себя руками, будто замерзал. – Почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься?

\- Давай в дом пройдём, и поговорим.

\- Из-за твоего сына, да? – Майк, который собрался было подпихнуть Пинкмана в дом, замер, и как-то окаменел лицом, абсолютно на вид невозмутимо посмотрев на парня. – Я нашёл фотки у тебя в шкафу.

\- Ты рылся в моих вещах? – голос тоже звучал очень спокойно, но на контрасте с тёплыми интонациями, которые Майк использовал до этого, казалось, будто окатили холодным душем.

\- Нет, я… Ну, я не имел в виду, я просто полотенце искал, - итак чувствуя себя кругом виноватым и неправым, Джесси погрузился в чувство стыда ещё больше, и это оказалось слишком много. Чаша внутренних весов переполнилась, и он почувствовал, как в нём зарождается гнев и привычная жажда саморазрушения. – Так в нём дело? Знаешь что, Майк, я вам не какая-то грёбанная замена ваших чёртовых детей!

\- Джесси, заткнись.

\- Что произошло? Ему надоели твои нудные наставления, и он решил свалить с девчонкой, которую ты не одобрил? Поэтому теперь он с тобой не общается, и ты пытаешься загладить вину через Кейли? – Джесси ясно видел красные стоп-сигналы, но это не мешало ему продолжать давить на газ. – А я типа что, вторая попытка?

Он даже не успел охнуть от неожиданности, когда получил кулаком по уху с такой силой, что его откинуло на пол в коридоре. Пока Джесси корчился на полу, прижимая ладонь к горящей половине лица, Майк зашёл внутрь, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

\- Если ты ещё хоть слово скажешь о моём сыне, я тебя пристрелю, - резко, припечатывая каждым словом, сказал Майк, даже не глядя на Джесси, прежде чем пройти дальше и подняться по лестнице.

Ещё несколько минут после его ухода Джесси тихо лежал на полу, прежде чем наконец пошевелиться, и сесть, прислонившись спиной к стене. Ухо, которое он продолжал прикрывать ладонью, ощущалось горячим и пульсировало в ритме сердцебиения. Ну, это был полный успех. Что Джесси умел делать хорошо, так это разрушать отношения. Талант, как говорится, не пропьёшь. Внутри ныла знакомая боль отвержения, которого он сам добился. Ну и к лучшему. Так намного легче, знать, что никто ничего от него уже не ждёт. Заморгав, чтобы не дать пролиться привычно закипающим на глазах слезам, он, пошатываясь, поднялся с пола, и пошёл к своему дивану.

***

Всю ночь Джесси ворочался с боку на бок, не в силах уснуть. Почти сразу он начал страдать от приступов мук совести, заставлявших ругать себя последними словами за такое тупое поведение в качестве благодарности за всё хорошее отношение. Он же знал, что тема семьи для Майка можно сказать под запретом. До безумия хотелось чем-нибудь закинуться и отключиться.

В итоге пришлось ограничиться тем, чтобы стащить с кухни купленные для него чипсы и фуньоны, и провести ночь за просмотром боевиков по телеку. Далеко за полночь начали показывать «Старикам тут не место». Джесси всегда был глубоко убеждён, что это какое-то старпёрское кино, для любящих выпендриваться, что смотрят «умное кино». Ну бред же! Кино существует для развлечения, а не для того, чтобы в очередной раз почувствовать себя тупицей. Но прямо сейчас это могло сгодиться. Лучше уж думать о чьём-то выдуманном мире, чем находиться в своей реальности.

Но фильм принял неожиданный оборот. Уже через 10 минут после начала Джесси сидел, сжавшись в комок на диване, и нервно обнимал себя за колени. Ещё через полчаса он не выдержал, и нарушил запрет не курить в доме, чтобы хоть немного снизить охватившее его напряжение. Знакомая атмосфера пустыни с палящим солнцем, разборок между наркоторговцами и нагнетающейся опасности щекотали нервы лучше любого ужастика, а образ главного киллера и вовсе пробирал до мурашек. Такое ледяное безразличие и безжалостность… Так легко было представить, что когда-нибудь подобный человек убьёт и его, и мистера Уайта, и вообще всех. Он подумал, что это напоминало что-то из его жизни, но мозг отчаянно вытеснял воспоминание, пока он всё-таки не вспомнил, вздрогнув от появившейся в памяти картинки. С таким же отсутствующим, безразличным видом Фринг убил Виктора в лаборатории.

Джесси резко схватил пульт и выключил телевизор, оставаясь в темноте, за исключением горящей искорки сигареты. Дрожа всем телом, он потушил сигарету в чашке, стоявшей на столике. Теперь стало совсем темно. И очень, очень страшно.

Сражаясь с собой до последнего, он не выдержал и буквально на цыпочках поднялся наверх. Очень осторожно, чтобы не дай бог не заскрипела, он приоткрыл дверь буквально на узкую щёлочку, в которую смог просочиться, и прокрался к «своей» половине кровати. Майк наверняка утром будет в бешенстве, но он просто не мог оставаться внизу один.

Едва только его колено коснулось матраса, как мир весь перевернулся, и он вообще не сразу сообразил, что лежит на спине, придавленный сверху чужим телом, а к его виску прижимается что-то холодное и металлическое. Испуганно замычав в зажавшую его рот ладонь, Джесси зажмурился от неожиданно резко зажёгшегося света прикроватной лампочки.

\- Пинкман?! Ты что, совсем рехнулся? – Джесси почувствовал, что давление на висок уменьшилось, и, скосив глаза, увидел, как Майк кладёт пистолет на тумбочку. Осознание того, что его чуть не пристрелили, заставило дрожать ещё сильнее. – Ты какого хрена припёрся?

Обычно всегда спокойный и уравновешенный, сейчас Майк выглядел по-настоящему злым, и не настроенным на мягкое, снисходительное общение. Он убрал руку, давая Джесси возможность ответить, но тот словно онемел, и мог только молча моргать.

\- А ну проваливай, - Майк потянул его за плечо, намереваясь спихнуть с кровати, и тем самым слегка привёл его в чувство.

\- Нет! Майк, пожалуйста, мне очень, очень жаль. Хочешь, я заткнусь и вообще больше никогда разговаривать не буду? Только не прогоняй, пожалуйста, - в попытке сопротивляться он схватился за покрывало, но оно предательски скользило с кровати вместе с ним.

\- Пошёл вон. Не доводи до греха, пацан.

\- Майк, ну прости, я не специально, я не хотел никак тебя задеть. Мне просто… Так плохо было, и я сорвался на тебя. Пожалуйста, - Майк перестал спихивать Джесси, и он обернулся, всхлипывая.

\- Скажи мне, Джесси, - совладав с собой, Майк вернулся к ледяному тону разговора. – Ты не слушаешь меня, как начальство, не хочешь быть мне как сын, оскорбляешь меня в моём же доме, рыдаешь и лезешь ко мне в постель за утешением. Так кем ты тогда хочешь быть для меня? Моей сукой?

Вот теперь Джесси точно забыл не то что как разговаривать, а вообще как дышать. Он застыл, чувствуя, как горят и немеют щёки, и застывают слёзы в глазах.

Через по внутренним ощущениям какое-то бесконечное время послышался тяжёлый вздох, и матрас чуть всколыхнулся, когда Майк поменял положение, сдвинувшись ближе к парню.

\- Ладно, Джесси, я погорячился. Просто иди и ложись спать, хорошо?

С трудом вспоминая, как вообще двигаться и управлять телом, он кивнул, чувствуя, как по щеке скользнула слеза, и с трудом встал, чтобы пройти к двери.

\- Не уходи никуда, ясно?

\- Не уйду… Извини, что разбудил, - тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Джесси пошёл прямо в ванную, чтобы взять снотворное из аптечки.

***

Утром Майк был недоволен собой. Защёлкивая часы на запястье, он мысленно прокручивал в голове события минувшего вечера и ночи, и пытаясь дать им правильную оценку. Разумеется, он был абсолютно прав, разозлившись на Пинкмана. Подобное он не спустил бы абсолютно никому, и парень заслуживал, чтобы его поставили на место. Но, пожалуй, в конкретном способе он палку перегнул. Ударить Джесси, что физически, что словами, было также легко, как обидеть ребёнка. Он не привык быть обидчиком слабых. Это противоречило его принципам.

К тому же, он ведь прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле стояло за удавшейся попыткой парня поскандалить. Он видел таких же озлобленных подростков в полицейском участке, которые делали херню просто чтобы доказать, раз их и так уже считают отбросами, то пусть будет хотя бы реальный повод. Можно было догадаться, что Пинкман будет в таком настроении после встречи с родителями.

Когда Майк спустился вниз, Джесси сидел на диване перед телевизором, съёжившись в защитный комочек, зажав кружку с кофе в руках. Пройдя на кухню, Майк приступил к приготовлению завтрака, решив сегодня ограничится не самыми полезными, зато калорийными и вкусными для детей сэндвичами с плавленым сыром. На приготовление сего кулинарного шедевра требовалось всего несколько минут, поэтому уже скоро он позвал Джесси идти есть.

Пинкман не отреагировал на первый оклик, поэтому пришлось идти к гостиной и звать уже от порога.

\- Джесси, иди на кухню.

\- Спасибо, я не голодный, - мальчик даже не смотрел в его сторону, продолжая угрюмо утыкаться носом в чашку.

\- Пойдём, я хочу поговорить.

Помешкав, Джесси отставил чашку, и кое-как поднялся, разминая ноги. Вернувшись на кухню, Майк разложил сэндвичи по тарелкам, ожидая, пока мальчик подтянется. Нерешительно подойдя к столу, Джесси опустил глаза на носки кедов.

\- Прости меня. Мне не стоило говорить ничего подобного, - он продолжал смотреть в пол, выглядя виновато и очень… Даже не обижено, а так печально, как будто Майк просто растоптал что-то важное прямо у него на глазах.

\- Джесси, посмотри на меня, - он аккуратно прикоснулся двумя пальцами к его подбородку, не стараясь сильно надавить, просто направляя, и Джесси легко поддался, поднимая голову. – Мне тоже стоит перед тобой извиниться. Ты очень сильно разозлил меня вчера, но я не должен был так поступать. И я не имел в виду того, что сказал. Прости.

\- Я хочу… - Джесси пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что Майк, как не напрягал слух, не смог расслышать.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу быть другом, - на слегка недоумевающий взгляд Майка парень добавил. – Ты спрашивал вчера, кем я хотел бы быть для тебя. Другом. Я понимаю, что не… Ну, не очень подхожу, наверное. Всё в порядке, тебе не за что извиняться.

Хоть Джесси и неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свои эмоции, но Майк видел, что ему действительно очень важно было бы получить подобное признание, и слышал, как отчаянно мальчик звучал. Вздохнув, он притянул Джесси ближе, обнимая. Конечно, о дружбе речи идти не могло. Слишком мелкий и бестолковый. Дружба всё же про отношения равных. Он не мог воспринимать Джесси без желания защитить и позаботиться. Хоть и знал, что это далеко не всегда полезно.

\- Подрастёшь немного, бестолочь, тогда посмотрим. Мы в порядке?

\- Да…

Странно, как быстро стало привычным обнимать Пинкмана, и как тот перестал пытаться вырываться и возмущаться. Был ли мальчишка, когда говорил, что Майк пытается заново прожить роль отца и родителя за его счёт? Нет, он не мог сказать, что видел в Джесси своего сына. Сравнивал, конечно, не мог без этого. Но представить, чтобы его ребёнок был хоть отдалённо похож на Пинкмана, было невозможно. Может, отсюда и взялся этот дурацкий оскорбительный вопрос посреди ночи, что Майк сам не мог до конца понять, что между ними происходит.

Сжав ещё немного крепче, он отпустил Джесси, и кивнул на стол, где остывали задумывающиеся горячими сэндвичами.

\- Теперь ешь давай.


	19. Глава 19

Под конец рабочего дня Джесси искренне хотелось залить себе уши воском, а мистера Уайта утопить в кружке с кофе. С самого утра, пока они ещё были наедине, Уолтер насел на него с пламенными речами на тему необходимости как можно более скорой встречи с Фрингом, и разговорами о том, какого рода доказательства они могли бы получить в ходе этой беседы. Разумеется, Джесси осознавал, насколько это важно и необходимо в первую очередь для него самого, но нравоучительно-назойливые приставания мистера Уайта довольно скоро начали доводить его до точки кипения. Он возблагодарил было всех богов, когда наконец с опозданием относительно обычного времени заявился Тайрус, прервав их диалог. Но, как оказалось, расслабляться было рано.

Сменив тон на настолько повседневно-дружелюбный, что аж зубы сводило от приторности, мистер Уайт внезапно начал рассуждать о том, как здорово было бы разобраться с устройством высокотехнологичной и безусловно прорывной в своей области кофемашине Гейла, поскольку не пропадать же добру. Наблюдение за этим спектаклем открыло для Джесси тайну того, как миссис Уайт оказалась в курсе их бизнес-начинания, а заодно заставило в очередной раз сильно сомневаться в собственных умственных способностях. Мистер Уайт настолько явно переигрывал, что не заметил бы только слепой и глухой. Всегда ли было так? Да вроде нет, когда мистер Уайт хотел производить впечатление крутого и страшного, это ему вполне удавалось без особых проблем. Вот показные жизнерадостность и добродушие – явно не его. Но Джесси же как-то покупался раз за разом? Однако, бросая встревоженные косые взгляды на балкон, с которого на них с безразличным видом, как за муравьями в муравейнике, наблюдал Тайрус, Джесси сильно сомневался, что с ним такая история прокатит.

\- Мистер Уайт, прекратите! – прошипел он в какой-то момент, пересёкшись с Уолтером на близком расстоянии возле одного из баков.

\- А в чём дело?

\- Ещё пару слов про эту чёртову машину, и вы в жизни не заставите его пальцем к вашему кофе прикоснуться. Просто заткнитесь уже!

\- О, ну у тебя-то отлично получилось Туко рицин впихнуть, может, сам что-то придумаешь! – огрызнулся мистер Уайт, как обычно, плохо справляясь с критикой.

Однако, несмотря на перепалку, Уолтер всё-таки прислушался, и продолжил работать молча. Всё равно оба оставались недовольны друг другом до конца дня. Джесси действительно устал от американских горок их отношений. Иногда опасность и напряжение сплачивали, иногда заставляли разругаться вдрызг. Хотелось наконец поймать баланс, и продержаться в нём хоть какое-то время.

\- Я просто правда не думаю, что это сработает, - очевидно, мистер Уайт решил дуться до упора, что было написано на его лице, когда оба отработанными до автоматизма движениями стягивали с себя защитные костюмы у шкафчиков, и Джесси со вздохом признал свою очередь готового идти навстречу разумного взрослого.

\- Я уже сказал, Джесси, есть идеи получше – предлагай.

\- Нет у меня идей! Я вообще не хочу этого делать! – отчаянно зашептал Джесси, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону лестницы.

\- Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо, придётся, - закончив одеваться, мистер Уайт бросил на него резкий взгляд, и направился на выход.

\- Мудак, - буркнул ему вслед Джесси, но никакого облегчения этот короткий выплеск не принёс.

Когда сам Пинкман поднялся наверх, то увидел, что машина мистера Уайта уже сворачивала дальше по улице. Он вздохнул и выбил из пачки сигарету, заглушая вспыхнувшее отчаянное желание, чтобы всё просто прекратилось. То, от чего он так стремился убежать, настигло, захлестнуло и потащило обратно на глубину. Джесси тонул в водовороте событий, и не было спасательного круга, который мог бы его вытащить, а сокрушительная сила течения только возрастала, затягивая в себя всех, кто его окружает. Он рассеяно потёр скорпиона, который должен был служить оберегом и защитой обладателя, но явно не справлялся с масштабами проблем.

Совсем недавно он наконец признался мистеру Уайту, что не сможет отравить Фринга. Наверное, Джесси бы ни за что не решился произнести это вслух, если бы не уязвимое состояние, в котором он тогда находился. Он долго убеждал себя в правоте всех аргументов напарника, в том, что у них нет другого выбора, что это вопрос выживания. Что это то же самое, что в случае с Гейлом. Вот только неправда. Всё было совсем по-другому. Он никого не спасал и не защищал от реальной опасности прямо здесь и сейчас. Убийство Гейла с очень большой натяжкой, но всё-таки можно было назвать актом самообороны. Просто не от самого погибшего. Убить Фринга прежде, чем он попытается навредить им... Однажды он проснулся с твёрдой уверенностью, что, должен или нет, он просто не может. Легче уж самому застрелиться. Собственно, тогда и пришла идея всё бросить и уехать.

На какой из этих случаев больше походил план отравить Тайруса?

У него не было времени на альтернативное решение с Гейлом. Но есть какое-то время сейчас.

Майк подъехал очень близко, так что оставалось только открыть дверцу и забраться внутрь. Внутри дышать было полегче, благодаря работающему кондиционеру и успокаивающей ауре присутствия человека, рядом с которым, несмотря на возникающие конфликты и секреты, Джесси чувствовал гораздо большую стабильность и определённость. Если бы только он не имел никакого отношения к происходящему, и с ним можно было бы посоветоваться... Или ну всё к чёрту, и просто сказать?

\- Майк, я...

\- Слушай, мы сейчас...

Оба начали говорить одновременно. Джесси с готовностью прикусил язык, с некоторым облегчением и одновременно разочарованием подумав, что это знак, и всё-таки стоит промолчать, но Майк вопросительно приподнял брови, демонстрируя готовность выслушать.

\- Я... Да ничего. Так, ерунда, - момент решимости ускользнул, и Джесси сгорбился на сидении. - Что ты говорил?

\- Ерунда? - скептически переспросил Майк, по опыту зная, что обычно за такими словами как раз пытаются скрыть что-то важное.

Джесси по привычке нервно задвигал челюстью, раздумывая о том, действительно ли будет разумно открыть рот сейчас. Он отвёл взгляд к окну, боясь, что, если будет смотреть на Майка, точно ляпнет невнятную тупость. Местность за окном привлекла его внимание, поскольку они явно двигались не по стандартному маршруту от лаборатории до дома Эрмантраута. В голове тут же взметнулась целая стая встревоженных мыслей. Может, Майк откуда-то уже знает? Может, пока Барсук и Пит скупали мет, они привлекли к себе внимание? Майк долго следил за домом Джесси, и мог знать его друзей. Или они спалились каким-то ещё глупым образом. Из-за дурацкого поведения мистера Уайта сегодня, например?

\- А куда... Куда мы едем? - еле выдавил он из перехваченного от захватившей тревоги горла.

\- Я об этом и хотел сказать. Фринг хочет тебя видеть.

Начавшаяся уже паника могла только набирать обороты дальше. Джесси не успел ещё и заикнуться непосредственно о встрече, и не был готов к такому резкому разворачиванию событий. Конечно, чем скорее, тем лучше, с точки зрения выполнения требований нацистов. Но с чего вдруг Фринг сам решил его увидеть? Внезапность не могла не вызывать дурных предчувствий.

\- Но... Зачем? Почему сейчас?

\- А что, у тебя есть дела поважнее сегодня? - в любой другой день лёгкий подкол со стороны Майка мог бы развеять обстановку, но сейчас слова казались враждебными и недобрыми. Мир начал сужаться до маленького пространства салона, и Джесси почувствовал, что теперь ему уже не хватает воздуха. Резко закрутив ручку, он почти наполовину высунулся в окно, пытаясь отдышаться. Майк резко дёрнул его за рукав, возвращая его обратно на сидение. - Джесси, в чём дело?

\- Я… Просто... не понимаю. Чего он хочет? - лишённый возможности выпасть в окно, Джесси вцепился отчаянным взглядом в лицо Майка, пытаясь понять, знает ли он что-то, и просто делает вид, что всё в порядке, или на самом деле это просто деловая поездка по рабочим вопросам.

\- Чего, по-твоему, он может хотеть? Ты же сам сказал, что согласен работать дальше вместе после того, как закончится договорённость с Уолтером. Возможно, он хочет обсудить какие-то детали. Чего ты так распсиховался?

\- Я не хотел никакого вреда, никому… Я просто не знал, что делать, - и без того истончённая ниточка самоконтроля начала ускользать из рук, и слова слетали с губ вне зависимости от нарастающего крика «заткнись, заткнись!» в голове Джесси.

\- Так, - притормозив на светофоре, Майк смог пристальнее посмотреть на кусающего губы парня. – Я ничего не понимаю. О чём ты говоришь?

«Джесси, возьми себя в руки. Если они ничего не знают, ты нас выдашь. Я же объяснял тебе, что тогда будет», - воображаемый голос мистера Уайта демонически нашёптывал на ухо. Изо всех сил сосредоточившись на этой мысли, Джесси прикусил щёку изнутри и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Джесси, я с кем разговариваю? Я чего-то не знаю?

\- Нет, - двояко, зато лаконично отозвался он, продолжая пытаться медитировать и концентрироваться на дыхании.

\- Что «нет»? – сигнал светофора сменился на зелёный, но проехали они недалеко, Майк припарковался практически сразу за перекрёстком. – Пинкман, ты можешь объяснить, что с тобой творится? Ну-ка посмотри на меня.

Джесси не успел толком отрефлексировать просьбу и отреагировать, как почувствовал пальцы на челюсти, поворачивающие его в сторону Майка.

\- Открой глаза, я сказал. Ты что, под кайфом?

\- Нет! Почему ты вечно об этом думаешь в первую очередь! – искреннее возмущение недоверием помогло переключиться из одного состояние в другое, и Джесси с облегчением ощутил, что, кажется, начало отпускать. Он упрямо мотнул головой, но хватку Майка скинуть было не так-то просто.

\- А о чём ещё мне думать, когда ты так себя ведёшь? - присмотревшись к зрачкам парня, Майк не заметил признаков наркотического опьянения, но это заставило его только нахмуриться ещё больше. - Не объяснишь?

\- Слушай, мне просто не по себе, ясно? Мы ни с того ни с сего вдруг едем к парню, который зарезал чувака у меня на глазах, и у которого есть ко мне претензии. Я блядь имею право нервничать!

\- Я же сказал тебе, мы всё урегулировали.

\- Да ну хрен знает, что он там на самом деле думает. Он предупредил тебя, прежде чем Виктора убить?

\- Джесси, с тобой всё будет в порядке, - Майку потребовалось сделать глубокий вдох для восстановления самообладания, и он всё-таки смог прозвучать как можно более спокойно. - Мы зайдём вместе. Скорее всего, он захочет пообщаться с тобой наедине. Подумай, ты бы стал кого-нибудь убивать в своём доме?

После секундной паузы Джесси буквально взорвался в приступе истерического хохота, сгибаясь в кресле так, что едва не уткнулся носом в свои же колени. Предупреждая вопросы, он замахал рукой в сторону Майка, беззвучно умоляя дать ему время прийти в себя. На самом деле, внутри было абсолютно не весело, но и перестать смеяться не получалось. Это ощущалось как нервные конвульсии, и, с трудом разогнувшись, Джесси прижался лицом к относительно прохладному стеклу, чтобы немного прийти в чувство. От смеха на глазах выступили слёзы, и он потёр их рукавом.

\- Знаешь, может, ты прав, и сегодня всё-таки не лучшее время для этой встречи, - задумчиво произнёс Майк, пока Джесси ещё боролся с последними прорывающимися смешками.

\- Нет-нет! Я всё, я в порядке, - снова потерев лицо руками, Джесси распрямился и посмотрел встревоженно. - Я, правда, не хотел бы откладывать. Лучше уж сегодня со всем разобраться.

\- Серьёзно, я всё, я буду адекватно себя вести, - заметив сомнения на лице Майка, поспешно добавил он.

Но, несмотря на эти заверения, Майк не торопился заводить машину, хотя и бросил взгляд на магнитолу, отмечая время.

\- Джесси, если есть что-то, о чём мне стоит знать, скажи сейчас.

Ну почему обязательно должно было быть так тяжело?! В данный момент Майк вызывал два абсолютно полярных чувства. Джесси почти любил его – за то, что ему было не всё равно, и он интересовался настолько, что видел, замечал и хотел знать. И ненавидел – за то, что он делал всю и без того пиздецовую ситуацию совершенно невыносимой.

\- Мне страшно, ОК? - внезапно Джесси ощутил себя очень уставшим. Эмоциональные вспышки выжали из него все соки, и даже если бы он сейчас смог перестать метаться между выборами и принял решение наконец открыться, у него просто не было бы на это сил. – Я знаю, это типа не круто, мужики не боятся, все дела. Пожалуйста, Майк, давай поедем и покончим уже с этим.

После ещё одной непродолжительной паузы, Майк достал телефон и набрал номер, одновременно заводя мотор.

\- Да, это я. Сегодня не получится. Завтра вечером подойдёт? – слушая ответ, Майк доехал до следующего перекрёстка, на котором можно было развернуться. – Нет, не в этом дело. Завтра точно. Всё под контролем.

Джесси резко выдохнул, отворачиваясь к окну и прислоняясь к нему лбом. Голова слегка плыла от облегчения и разочарования. Опять всё решили за него. И это во многом было приятно. Но… Он закрыл глаза, и представил Джейка, ощущая себя полным ничтожеством.

***

По дороге к дому Джесси чувствовал себя настолько измотанным, что, несмотря на все тяжёлые тревожные мысли, крутящиеся в голове, умудрился задремать. Когда машина затормозила, он дёрнулся и проснулся от ощущения падения. Еле двигая конечностями, он выбрался на улицу, и мотнул головой Майку.

\- Мне надо перекурить.

На самом деле, ему просто нужно было побыть наедине, чтобы найти новые силы держаться так, будто ничего не происходит. К счастью, Майк кивнул и ушёл в дом без возражений.

Проклятая бесконечная жара наконец начала спадать с уходящим солнцем. Практически рухнув на тёплые ступеньки, Джесси вытащил сигарету, вставил в рот и потянулся за зажигалкой, окидывая тихую вечернюю улицу блуждающим взглядом. Уставший мозг подал тревожный сигнал, но потребовалось несколько мгновений на то, чтобы обработать увиденное и понять причину внезапно участившегося сердцебиения. Сигарета выпала из открывшегося рта, когда Джесси зафиксировал взгляд на автомобиле, припаркованном через улицу, и водителе, который прислонился к дверце, и, не особо скрываясь, пялился в его сторону. Поняв, что его заметили, мужчина поднял руку и помахал кистью в свою сторону, предлагая подойти.

Медленно, двигаясь словно во сне, в котором его манило жуткое чудовище, а ноги сами против воли шли к нему навстречу, Джесси поднялся с крыльца, и пошёл вперёд. В своём похожем на транс состоянии он даже не удосужился посмотреть по сторонам, переходя дорогу, благо, движение в этом жилом квартале не было и близко к интенсивному. Сделав последние шаги, он остановился перед Кенни на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать. Спросить, что он здесь делает. Повести себя агрессивно, раздуваясь, как иглобрюх, чтобы показать, что он не такая уж лёгкая добыча. Но эти мысли мелькали в мозгу, не задевая центров, ответственных за речь или двигательную функцию.

\- Ну и ну, вы только посмотрите, кто здесь, - усмехнулся Кенни, абсолютно не стремясь быть убедительным в изображении удивления от встречи. – Кто это тебя привёз?

\- Мой… дядя, - ему показалось, что он буквально услышал щелчок, с которым открылись сведённые от напряжения челюсти, чтобы выдать первую пришедшую в голову ложь.

\- Не пизди. Мы в курсе про твою семью, забыл? – на контрасте с едва не вибрирующим от напряжения Джесси, Кенни выглядел абсолютно расслабленным и довольным жизнью, опираясь локтями о крышу машины позади себя.

\- Он просто не совсем родственник. Моя тётя, ну, сестра мамы, она давно с ним развелась, но он вроде как норм мужик, мы хорошо общаемся, - иногда кажущееся отсутствие связи между мозгом и языком становилось для Джесси настоящим проклятием, но в другие моменты позволяло выезжать в ситуациях, в которых мозг сдавался под напором зашкаливающих эмоций. Какая-то часть его сознания даже на секунду отвлеклась на фантазию, каким бы странным был мир, в котором тётя Джинни и Майк были бы женаты. – Пустил меня к себе пожить.

Кенни приподнял бровь, задумчиво разглядывая Джесси, и он, несмотря на ещё не остывший от дневной жары воздух, начал замерзать изнутри.

\- И он вообще не в курсе, чем я занимаюсь, честно.

\- А чем ты занимаешься, Пинкман? – всё таким же скучающим, ленивым голосом поинтересовался Кенни, но жёсткий и цепкий взгляд не давал обмануться насчёт уровня дружелюбия разговора. – Варишь мет, пока твой напарник подрабатывает в прачечной? И где же это происходит, интересно?

Ноги как-то резко стали ватными, и Джесси пошатнулся, едва не грохнувшись на проезжую часть, но Кенни с быстротой змеи выкинул руку вперёд и удержал от падения за футболку.

\- Ну-ну, тише, я ещё не задал по-настоящему сложных вопросов, малыш. Давай поговорим в машине, - почти галантным жестом он открыл дверцу, предлагая Джесси сесть на пассажирское сидение. С гудящей пустотой в голове Джесси послушался, вздрогнув от хлопка закрывшейся за ним двери. Откуда они знают про прачечную? Как он оказался здесь? Что им известно ещё? Что Джесси осознавал настолько чётко, насколько был способен, так это то, что они с мистером Уайтом, очевидно, трупы. И Джейк значит тоже.

\- Как… Как ты меня нашёл? – Джесси всё-таки осмелился на вопрос, когда Кенни присоединился к нему, обойдя машину вдоль капота. Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал на ответ, но он чувствовал, что без попытки хоть что-то узнать и сориентироваться в происходящем сохранять самообладание и не сходить с ума будет невозможно.

\- Скорее, тут был бы уместнее вопрос почему. И ответ прост, потому что вы оба идиоты. Кто ж приезжает на своей тачке, бросает её без присмотра, и потом на ней спокойно возвращается домой, даже не проверив? – Кенни фыркнул и покачал головой. – Бля, да к гадалке не ходи, сразу ясно было, нихера твой старик не Хайзенберг. В каком доме престарелых ты его вообще откопал и нахуя? Тупой блеф.

\- Это не блеф! Синий мет – его рецепт. Только мы можем его делать, – отчаяние в голосе не делало его слова правдоподобнее, но по-другому не выходило. – Слушай, это всё не моя идея, мистер… Хайзенберг решил, что это будет выгодная для всех сделка. Я просто хочу вернуть своего брата. И я всё для этого сделаю. Мы не… Это не какое-то наебалово. Клянусь.

Для пущей убедительности Джесси развернулся к Кенни всем телом, взмахивая руками, а под конец речи умоляюще сцепив их перед собой.

\- Значит всё сделаешь, чтобы вернуть брата? – вопрос явно не сулил ничего хорошего, но какой у него был выбор? Джесси оставалось только обречённо кивнуть, внутренне съеживаясь от нехорошего предчувствия. Но, когда Кенни протянул руку, он, не сдержавшись, инстинктивно отшатнулся, вжимаясь в кресло. Он задержал дыхание, ожидая реакции, но Кенни только рассмеялся, и всё-таки дотянулся докуда хотел, коснувшись кончиками пальцев почти полностью сошедшего следа на шее. – Не бойся. Я не такой любитель кусаться, как Рич. Был.

Как Джесси не хотел оставаться как можно более спокойным, навеянные словами воспоминания вышибли воздух из груди. Как-то отстранённо он почувствовал прилив крови к щекам, но стыд не был преобладающим чувством. Гораздо более пугающим было ощущение, что он проваливается куда-то. Сидящий рядом Кенни в его восприятии отдалился как минимум на несколько метров.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – отчаянно цепляясь за реальность, в которой он не хотел, но обязан был оставаться, выдавил из себя Джесси.

\- Ты же не тупой, не так ли? – вместо прямого ответа Кенни опустил руку, сжав пальцы вокруг запястья Джесси. Он потянул кисть на себя, прижимая ладонью к выпуклости на своей ширинке.

Джесси медленно перевёл дрожащее дыхание, заставляя себя слегка сжать пальцы. Если это всё, чего Кенни хотел, то он, можно сказать, легко отделался. Чёрт, можно тупо закрыть глаза и вспомнить дурацкие подростковые эксперименты с Барсуком. Легко. Но для какой-то его части эти мысленные уговоры звучали не очень убедительно, и тело продолжало деревенеть и ощущаться всё более чужим.

\- И ты сможешь вытащить Джейка?

\- Ты правда хочешь поговорить о своём братишке прямо сейчас? – Кенни насмешливо изогнул бровь, надавливая на его руку чуть сильнее. – Ты ведь знаешь условия, о которых вы с Хайзенбергом договаривались. Выполните всё, и получишь его обратно.

\- Тогда зачем мне это сейчас делать? Это не входило в условия.

\- Ну, Пинкман, понимаешь… - Кенни наклонился ближе, заставляя Джесси чуть отвернуться, не желая оказываться с ним прямо лицом к лицу. Но Кенни не особо расстроился, воспользовавшись возможностью зашептать на ухо. – Это же были только условия его возвращения в принципе. Речь не шла про живого и здорового. Я могу превратить жизнь твоего Джейка в настоящий ад.

На секунду на Джесси накатила волна ужасной слабости, и он испугался, что сейчас замрёт окончательно, не в силах что-либо делать. Но в этой ситуации не было никакого выбора, поэтому он диким усилием воли заставил тело подчиняться, и молча протянул свободную руку к поясу Кенни, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень непослушными пальцами. Делать это левой рукой было ужасно неудобно, тем более что приходилось неловко приспосабливаться под ограниченность движения из-за фиксации другой конечности. Кенни самодовольно усмехнулся и отпустил его запястье, предоставляя большую свободу действий.

\- Я так и думал, что мы договоримся, - отпустив Джесси, он мог теперь обхватить его сзади за шею, поглаживая большим пальцем волосы на затылке. – Хороший, милый мальчик.

Меньше всего на свете Джесси хотелось ощущать эти прикосновения, поэтому он максимально сконцентрировал всё внимание на руках. Справившись с пряжкой ремня, он потянул «собачку» ширинки вниз, расстёгивая молнию. Не давая себе времени особо задумываться над тем, что он делает, он сунул пальцы за резинку нижнего белья, обхватывая уже возбуждённый член. Не ко времени вспомнилось, как мистер Уайт, желая его уязвить, постоянно насмехался, что никаких других важных занятий, кроме дрочки, в жизни Джесси нет. Что ж, кто бы мог подумать, что это окажется полезным навыком.

Хотя чужой орган был крупнее и ощущался в руке непривычно, не говоря уже о том, что выкручиваться вполоборота из-за маленького пространства автомобиля было дико неудобно. Но оно и к лучшему. Проблематичность действия давала возможность отвлекаться от происходящего. Можно было делать вид, что он решает сложную техническую задачку, а не удовлетворяет очередного озабоченного нациста.

Наверное, на сухую было не слишком приятно, но Джесси не мог придумать никакого выхода из этой ситуации, кроме использования естественной смазки самого Кенни. Да и тот не жаловался, наоборот, дыхание мужчины становилось более громким, а рука на сжималась на задней стороне шеи сильнее. Полностью сосредоточившись на процессе, Джесси впал в несколько изменённое состояние сознания, бездумно двигая рукой вверх и вниз, слегка сжимая, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Для этого не нужно было даже смотреть, только полагаться на ощущения.

Резкий рывок за шею заставил ойкнуть от неожиданности, но звук был быстро поглощён чужим требовательным ртом. И вот это подхлестнуло панику, которая, как оказалось, притаилась совсем недалеко. Упершись обеими руками в чужую грудь, он попытался отпихнуться, протестующе мыча. Дав ему немного отстраниться, Кенни со всё той же насмешливой усмешкой, которая не сходила с его лица, взглянул в лицо Джесси.

\- В чём дело? Истинный кодекс шлюхи – что угодно, но не поцелуи в губы?

\- Просто… Не надо, пожалуйста, - он сам не понимал, почему именно это действие стало каким-то переломным моментом, но состояние ледяной отстранённости начало уступать место страху и желанию прекратить всё прямо сейчас.

\- Ладно. Посмотрим, на что ещё может сгодиться этот рот.

Пока Джесси с запозданием соображал, что это значит, всё та же крепко держащая за загривок рука потянула его голову вниз, и если раньше он мог позволить себе не смотреть, то теперь вид члена Кенни стремительно начинал заполнять всё поле зрения. Чисто инстинктивно Джесси упёрся руками в колено мужчины и сидение, упираясь и пытаясь отстраниться.

\- Нет, отпусти! – рука на шее сжалась ещё сильнее, и Джесси вскрикнул от острой боли.

\- Как-то быстро ты забыл, что готов на всё ради брата, - хмыкнул Кенни сверху, и не думая отпускать

\- Я не… Зачем ты это делаешь?? – Джесси закрыл глаза, сдерживая слёзы, да и зрелище покачивающегося прямо перед его лицом покрасневшего от прилива крови члена не способствовало сохранению самообладания.

\- Ну, это весело. И ты симпатичный, - в голосе Кенни слышались смех и полная уверенность в своём превосходстве. – Потому что могу. Давай, малыш, я не могу ждать весь вечер.

По привычке нервно облизав губы, Джесси внутренне съёжился от отвращения при мысли, о том, чего мог коснуться языком, а потом еле сдержал нервный смешок от понимания, что переживать за это глупо, потому что именно это ему и придётся сделать сейчас.

\- Я никогда этого не делал, - прибегнул он к последнему аргументу.

\- Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, - философски заметил Кенни, и надавил, заставляя опустить голову ещё ниже. – Давай, это не ракетостроение.

Буквально на миллиметр разлепив ресницы, чтобы сориентироваться, Джесси перестал пытаться упираться, и медленно передвинул руку с колена Кенни к его паху, снова обхватывая член ладонью. Теперь не нужно было смотреть, и он снова зажмурился, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение и шум крови в ушах. Включив всё воображение, он постарался выкинуть из головы буквально все мысли и настроиться на образ фруктового мороженного – единственного, что хотелось бы втянуть в рот в жару последних дней.

Помогая себе рукой, он заставил себя разжать челюсти и обхватить головку губами. От мороженного это было бесконечно далеко. Плоть во рту оказалась тёплой, почти горячей, и солёной от пота. Может, не только от пота, но думать об этом дальше не хотелось. Как и вообще углубляться в анализ ощущений. Зато, судя по удовлетворённому вздоху сверху, с ощущениями другой стороны всё было в полном порядке. Кенни ослабил хватку на его шее, и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. Горло заранее свело спазмом, и Джесси сильно сомневался, что сможет изобразить глубокую глотку, поэтому он начал делать круговые движения языком, лаская чувствительную головку, и возобновил прерванные движения рукой, полагаясь на них больше, чем на оральные навыки.

Теперь отстраниться от происходящего было намного сложнее. Слишком близко, слишком интимно, слишком много задействовалось органов чувств. Он судорожно пытался подобрать какое-нибудь воспоминание, на которое можно было бы отвлечься, при этом не совсем выпадая из реальности. В голову лезли исключительно мысли о фургоне, пустыне и варке с мистером Уайтом. Раскалённый песок, маска, в которой было трудно и неудобно дышать, режущие глаза химические испарения, раздражение и стычки с мистером Уайтом, вечно самодовольным и поучающим, расслабленное сидение на раскладном стуле с пачкой чипсов вечерами. В какой-то момент эти образы всё-таки смогли заслонить реальность, и, переключившись, Джесси сам не заметил, как расслабился, и когда Кенни снова надавил на голову, член легко скользнул глубже в горло, не вызвав рвотного рефлекса. Вот дышать тут же стало значительно сложнее.

\- Бля, это хорошо, - почти простонал Кенни, крепче сжимая пальцы в его волосах. Он попытался опустить его голову ещё ниже и двинуть бёдрами навстречу, но, к радости Джесси, его собственная рука сыграла роль ограничителя. Джесси начал сосать сильнее, втягивая щёки и надеясь, что всё скоро закончится.

Со сдавленным выдохом «чёрт», Кенни кончил, наполняя рот Джесси отвратительно горькой на вкус спермой. Как ему не хотелось отстраниться тут же, рука продолжала удерживать, и пришлось продолжать слизывать остатки семени с медленно смягчающегося члена.

Наконец, Кенни убрал руку, и Джесси так резко, что аж в глазах на секунду потемнело, разогнулся, отшатываясь ближе к дверце. Длительно удерживаемые в неудобно раскрытом положении челюсти ныли, а горло саднило. Инстинктивно Джесси вытер губы тыльной стороной рукава, тяжело дыша и напряжённо глядя на Кенни в ожидании дальнейших слов или действий.

\- Фьюх, ну, я же говорил, было весело, - присвистнул Кенни, неприлично довольно улыбаясь, запихивая член обратно в трусы и закрывая молнию. – А переживал, что не умеешь. У тебя врождённый талант, Пинкман.

Джесси угрюмо молчал, да и что он мог ответить. Закончив возиться с ремнём, Кенни поднял глаза на свою добычу.

\- Ладно, пацан, на сегодня будем считать отработал, твой братик сможет спать спокойно. Хорошо иметь старшего брата, который всегда защитит, да? – сам поржав над своей шуткой, Кенни хлопнул Джесси по колену, заставив его подпрыгнуть. – Но ты не забывай про основной уговор, малыш. Мы знаем, где искать тебя, и где живёт твой старший дружок тоже. Не пытайтесь нас наебать. Ясно?

\- Да… - еле выдавил из себя Джесси, испуганно вжавшись в сидение, когда Кенни потянулся в его сторону. Но он только нагнулся, дотягиваясь до ручки и открывая дверь.

\- Ну всё тогда. Проваливай. Скоро увидимся, детка.

***

Джесси толком не помнил, как оказался в доме, более-менее осознавать реальность он начал, очнувшись на коленях перед унитазом. Вывернувшись слюной наизнанку явно уже не в первый раз, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, и подошёл к раковине, сразу же откинув в сторону зеркальную дверцу, чтобы не смотреть на своё отражение. Сказал ли ему Майк что-то по поводу долгого отсутствия? Сколько вообще времени он проторчал в машине Кенни? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Врубив ледяную воду, он начал зачерпывать её горстями, наполняя рот, в надежде избавиться от отвратительного привкуса. От температуры ломило зубы, но зато чувствительность снижалась, и боль постепенно уходила из мышц. Он плеснул водой в лицо и потянулся за полотенцем. Прижав к лицу мягкую махровую ткань, Джесси не смог удержаться от всхлипывания. Он почувствовал, как в животе зарождается самый настоящий ужас, и сполз на пол, не удержавшись на ногах. Какие же они идиоты… Мистер Уайт так сильно переживал за свою семью, что в итоге сам привёл на порог дома самых настоящих отморозков. И теперь они могут угрожать и его семье тоже. А ещё им известно о прачечной. Конечно, они знают только, что мистер Уайт там был, но кто знает, до чего они смогут догадаться.

Всё-таки, что бы там не думал мистер Уайт, время игр и тайн закончилось. Он больше не мог держать в себя всё это дерьмо дальше. Будь что будет.

Он почти бегом спустился в гостиную, встав перед телевизором, который Майк смотрел, сидя на диване.

\- Майк, слушай, ты прав, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, я ужасно, ужасно вляпался, ты единственный, кто может помочь, пожалуйста… Можешь просто выслушать? Я не… Мне всё равно, что со мной будет, но другие люди под угрозой.

\- Да? Может, заодно и это объяснишь? – Майк кивнул в сторону телевизора и прибавил звук с помощью пульта. Только сейчас Джесси заметил выражение его лица, отчего внутренности ещё больше похолодели от ужаса.

Повернувшись, он уставился в экран, на котором молодая и красивая журналистка-мексиканка вещала на фоне висящего за её спиной окошка видеосъёмки с чего-то вроде пресс-конференции, на которой сидели его родители. Также на экране висела крупная фотография улыбающегося Джейка.

\- … мы только что услышали обращение мистера и миссис Пинкман к похитителям. Юному Джейку буквально недавно исполнилось 12 лет. На данный момент в качестве главного подозреваемого полиция разыскивает его старшего брата, Джесси Пинкмана. Если вы видели этого человека… - к фотографии Джейка присоединилось его фото.

\- Говорят, он пропал несколько дней назад. Ты забыл об этом упомянуть после вашей «семейной встречи».

Джесси чувствовал, что ноги буквально вросли в пол, и он не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Теперь Майк его точно слушать не станет. Решит, что нельзя верить ни единому слову. И Фринг их с мистером Уайтом точно прикончит. Значит, Джейк тоже умрёт. Всё кончено.

***

С течением времени Джейк начал понимать, что к нему постоянно приходит один и тот же человек. Это было бы совершенно незначительным фактом, если бы не становилось всё более очевидно, что с головой этого человека явно не всё в порядке. Джейк даже не смог бы чётко объяснить, что именно не так, но что-то в манере поведения, разговора… Те вещи, которые он приносил. Начиная с книги, вызвавшей у Джейка чувство непреодолимого отвращения буквально с первых страниц.

Следующим его подарком стал аквариум с тарантулом. С гордостью водрузив его на пол, поскольку никакого стола или тумбочки в комнате не было, мужчина сообщил, что каждому нужен хоть какой-то товарищ по общению, а он сам, к сожалению, не может бывать у Джейка так часто, как хотелось бы. Спросив, насколько далеко Джейку удалось продвинуться в чтении, он достал из кармана банку с кузнечиками, и с азартом предложил покормить нового друга.

Не то, чтобы Джейку категорически не нравились тарантулы. Он был подростком, растущим в пустыне. Эти пауки его не пугали. Но то, с каким вниманием человек наблюдал за процессом пожирания кузнечиков, кидая их в клетку живыми, предварительно отрывая насекомым ноги и крылья, заставляло его чувствовать себя больным. Почему-то живо представлялось, что нечто подобное он мог бы легко сделать и с самим Джейком, если бы было нужно.

И вот он снова пришёл. Услышав звук поворота ключа в замочной скважине, Джейк быстро схватился за книжку и распахнул её наугад, старательно делая вид, что читает. Ему казалось, что демонстрируемое внимание и интерес к подарку могут давать ему дополнительные очки доверия. Зайдя в комнату, мужчина захлопнул за собой дверь и потянулся.

\- Фух, ну и жарища там сегодня! – к полному ужасу Джейка, он поднял руки к лицу, взявшись пальцами за край маски, и стянул её с головы. – Всё, не могу больше. Ты же никому не скажешь, Джейк? Это будет нашим маленьким секретом.

\- Да… Да, конечно, я не скажу, - он тут же уронил взгляд обратно в книгу, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть. Он почувствовал, как прогнулись пружины кровати, когда гость присел рядом с ним.

\- Ну и отлично. Мы же друзья, верно? Друзья не выдают секреты друг друга.

\- Да, абсолютно, без проблем! – снова активно подтвердил Джейк. – Мой друг в школе как-то раз устроил розыгрыш, принёс откуда-то трёх куриц, и выпустил в коридоре, и каждую отметил цифрами один, два и четыре. Третью искали неделю наверное. Я никому не сказал.

\- Но ты сказал сейчас мне.

\- Да, но… Но ты ж его не знаешь, и вообще это давно было, уже неважно, - у Джейка внутри всё перевернулось. – А про тебя я вообще никогда никому ничего не скажу, клянусь!

\- Ладно, я тебя подкалываю, - человек рассмеялся, пихнув Джейк в плечо, и тот всё-таки поднял глаза. Ранее совсем неизвестный оказался блондином примерно того же возраста, что и его брат Джесси. Вполне нормальное, обычное лицо. Увидел бы в толпе не особо обратил бы внимание. Пока видно было только ледяные и какие-то бесцветные блеклые глаза, он напредставлял себе какой-то жути, типа шрамов повсюду. – Я тут подумал, что друзья ещё обычно знают имена друг друга. Я вот твоё знаю, а ты моё…

\- Слушай, на самом деле, друзья друг друга по имени не зовут почти! – Джейк поспешно перебил, боясь, что если он узнает ещё и имя, то точно отсюда живым не выйдет. – Прозвища это же гораздо круче! Мы могли бы придумать крутые клички друг другу. Как друзья. Да?

Блондин расплылся в широкой, но всё равно какой-то холодной и отстранённой улыбке.

\- Да, точно, прозвища. Я и не подумал. Круто. Давай подумаем вместе.


	20. Глава 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух, эта глава эмоционально выпила из меня все соки. Я искренне надеюсь, что это самая низкая точка, и дальше будет всё-таки получше. Т.е. там ещё будут дерьмовые события, но надеюсь Джесси будет не так плохо.  
Но в целом ощущение, что я сама себе повышаю уровень сложности... И Джесси мне серьёзно усложнил сюжет в дальнейшем!

Майк нажал на кнопку выключения телевизора, и комната погрузилась в полную тишину. Вечер был ещё не поздний, поэтому и без дополнительного источника света вполне можно было разглядеть друг друга. Застывший лицом к экрану Джесси очень медленно, словно тело совсем не хотело подчиняться, повернулся в сторону Майка. В любых других обстоятельствах его бледный, измученный вид, и застывшее в расширившихся глазах выражение ужаса вызвали бы неудержимое желания успокоить и наказать обидчиков. Но сейчас Майк ощущал только обжигающую ярость, даже ещё более сильную, чем в тот вечер, когда Пинкман открыл рот насчёт Мэтти.

\- Майк, - он видел, как парень судорожно вцепился пальцами в край собственной футболки, подрагивая, словно от холода. – Прошу, дай мне объяснить.

\- Что, я выслушал недостаточно твоего вранья? – он злился не только на Пинкмана, хоть и едва удерживался от желания врезать ему, да посильнее. Майка бесила собственная глупость и слепота. Никогда не доверяй наркоману. Повёлся на голубые чистые глаза и постоянные слёзы, как последний идиот. А ещё задавался вопросом, что с Уолтером не так, почему так цепляется за мальчишку. А сам чем лучше?

\- Майк, я…

\- Закрой свой поганый рот! – рявкнул Майк, после чего поднялся с дивана и сделал шаг вперёд, становясь прямо перед Пинкманом. Покачав головой и глядя парню в глаза, он продолжил уже в привычном спокойном тоне. – Я ведь прекрасно знал, кто ты. И всё равно купился на все эти клятвы и жалобные глаза. Не хочу слышать очередную историю, как ты облажался и сожалеешь. Очевидно, я не могу судить объективно.

Джесси резко выдохнул, как будто Майк на самом деле его ударил, и отчаянно замотал головой, набирая воздуха и открывая рот.

\- Я сказал молчи! Мы поедем к Фрингу прямо сейчас, там всё и расскажешь. А до тех пор я не хочу слышать ни звука, понятно?

Ужас вспыхнул в глазах Джесси с новой силой, и Майк ощутил накатившую волну презрения. Вот всё, что мальчик на самом деле такое. Жалкий наркоман, трясущийся за свою шкуру, ничего больше. У всех есть слабые места, и ничто человеческое Майку было не чуждо. Ему хотелось обмануться, и он позволил себе это сделать. Но настала пора вернуться в реальность. Схватив парня за руку, он потащил его к двери, решив, что позвонит Гусу по дороге. Вряд ли тот обрадуется вторжению ближе к ночи, но это не первый и не последний раз, когда они решают проблемы в подобное время.

\- Майк, прошу! – он сжал руку сильнее, заставив Пинкмана зашипеть от боли, но парень упорно не хотел затыкаться. – Я поеду, куда скажешь, и расскажу Фрингу всё, и сделаю всё, что вы скажете, только выслушай меня сначала, пожалуйста!

\- Вот вместе с Фрингом и послушаю.

На выходе из гостиной Джесси попытался упереться и схватиться свободной рукой за косяк, но Майк даже не думал останавливаться, просто дёрнул посильнее, так, что мальчишка едва не растянулся на полу.

\- Две минуты! Пожалуйста! – чудом было удержавший равновесие Пинкман, видимо, сообразив, что не стоящего на ногах человека тащить сложнее, бухнулся на колени. Или это было задумано как умоляющий жест?

\- Пинкман, не провоцируй меня, я сейчас и так очень сильно сдерживаюсь, поверь, - Майк обернулся, смерив Джесси ледяным взглядом. – Чего ты хочешь? Попросить меня о чём-то? Позаботиться о твоём брате?

\- Он же совсем ребёнок! Его забрали эти грёбанные нацисты. Майк, я не должен был тебе врать, я не буду оправдываться, ну пристрели меня! Но он-то не виноват! Фрингу на него будет наплевать, я знаю… Пожалуйста! – Джесси говорил с отчаянием и надрывом, и в конце сорвался в рыдание, опустив голову.

На секунду пелена ярости отступила, и Майк заколебался, что само по себе было лишним раздражающим фактором. Слишком много эмоций в последнее время, это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему. У него был план, работать чётко, со спокойной головой, накопить денег, обеспечить будущее семьи, чтобы Кейли могла иметь в жизни всё, чего захочет, и никогда не нуждалась. Девочка уже лишилась отца, его долг постараться максимально компенсировать эту утрату. Никаких обязательств перед другими детьми у него нет.

\- Если будет возможно ему помочь, я постараюсь, - это было похоже на обещание больше, чем Майку бы хотелось. – Теперь вставай.

Пинкману явно понадобилось собраться с силами, чтобы подняться. Как только парень выпрямился, Майк потащил его дальше к двери, уже не ощущая сопротивления. Он сгрёб ключи от дома и машины со специальной подставки в коридоре, и погасил свет. Едва они переступили порог, как зазвонил мобильный. Развернувшись, Майк сурово глянул на Джесси, прежде чем отпустить его руку и залезть в карман за трубкой. Тот не поднимал головы и продолжал тихо всхлипывать. Майк посмотрел на экран, на котором высветилось имя контакта, и закатил глаза.

\- Сейчас не время, у тебя что-то срочное? – резко ответил он, нажав на кнопку приёма вызова.

\- Что? Срочное? У меня? Нет, у меня вообще никаких проблем. Ну, если опустить тот малозначительный факт, что фото одного из моих клиентов с надписью «его разыскивает полиция» в каждом грёбанном новостном сюжете!!! – голос Гудмана ворвался в ухо, и Майк досадливо поморщился, чуть отведя руку с телефоном в сторону. – Какого хрена происходит? Почему у меня абонент не абонент, а? Где Пинкмана носит?

\- А мне-то ты чего звонишь? У него вроде напарник есть, - Майку совершенно не улыбалось сейчас вдаваться в долгие объяснения с Солом. У него самого было слишком много вопросов, требовавших ответов.

\- Да, ну наш старый-добрый Уолтер как настоящий примерный семьянин видимо отключает телефон на ночь! Ты хочешь мне сказать, что вообще не в курсе?

\- Мы решаем проблему.

\- Ооо, ну спасибо, Майк, прям от души! Груз с сердца упал! Полегчало-то как! А ты не хочешь…

Он нажал кнопку сброса, и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Вступать в длительные диалоги с Гудманом не было ни смысла, ни желания, а короткими объяснениями тот удовлетворяться просто не умел. Майк вздохнул, собирая кусочки самообладания. Главное правило преодоления любых проблем – всё делать с умом, постепенно, шаг за шагом. Первым пунктом узнать, что там Пинкман умудрился наворотить за его спиной. Разговор с Гусом явно предстоял не самый лёгкий и приятный.

\- Майк, - в разговоре Майк отвернулся от парня, и сделал пару шагов в сторону, убеждённый, что тот не настолько тупой, чтобы попытаться сбежать сейчас, не имея места, где он мог бы спрятаться, пока находится в розыске. И сейчас его насторожили какие-то странные интонации в голосе Пинкмана. Он развернулся обратно. Джесси, тяжело дыша, привалился к запертой двери, бледный как смерть, хватаясь за футболку на уровне груди. – Я… По-моему… Так больно.

С огромными перепуганными глазами в пол-лица Пинкман выглядел совсем по-детски. Внезапно он схватился за горло, издав пугающий задыхающийся звук и начал сползать вдоль двери на пол.

***

Хоть он и догадывался, что будет плохо, ничто не могло подготовить к такой вспышке ярости со стороны Майка и тому, насколько больно это было. Джесси давно уже признал, что присутствие Майка заставляет его чувствовать спокойствие и защищённость. Не зря и спалось ему гораздо комфортнее в спальне вместе, чем на диване гостиной в компании телевизора. И сейчас холодный, злой взгляд важного человека словно сдирал с него кожу, оставляя предельно уязвимым и истекающим кровью.

Когда Майк потащил его из дома, в голове начался настоящий хаос миллиона мыслей в секунду. Большая их часть была связана с переживаниями за Джейка и его дальнейшую судьбу, другие наполнены паническими переживаниями по поводу того, что будет с ним и мистером Уайтом. Были и мысли о том, как он докатился в своей жизни до момента, когда родители объявляют его в розыск как подозреваемого в похищении собственного брата. И, наконец, сам Майк… Что он будет думать, когда узнает, сколько всего Джесси утаил за три дня с момента, как пообещал быть честным и больше не делать ничего сомнительного и без его ведома?

Снаружи всё стало ещё более реальным, и навалилось так, что стало трудно дышать. Джесси уже почти привык к проблемам такого рода за последнее время, и пытался справиться самостоятельно, пока Майк отвлёкся на телефонный разговор, но внезапная резкая боль в груди заставила пошатнуться. Окружающий мир начал терять чёткость, шум в ушах заслонил остальные звуки, и он в панике почти вслепую начал ощупывать пространство, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры. Привалившись к удачно оказавшейся за спиной двери, Джесси прижал руку к точке посередине грудной клетки, где боль жгла огнём.

\- Майк! – было так страшно, что хотелось кричать, но в итоге вырвался только какой-то полузадушенный хрип. Несмотря на свою разбитную жизнь двоечника и прогульщика, Джесси догадывался, что так болеть в груди может только один орган, и он жизненно важный. Но он ведь ещё слишком молодой для инфаркта?! – Я… По-моему… Так больно.

Джесси попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но если раньше было ощущение, что горло сжалось до размера узкой трубочки из-под стаканчика с содовой, то сейчас оно словно схлопнулось совсем, и воздух вообще не проходил. Ноги подогнулись, и он съехал вниз, хватаясь за горло. Паника накатила удушливой волной, мешая воспринимать реальность, и до него как будто очень издалека доносился голос Майка, зовущего по имени.

Казалось, прошла вечность в попытке вдохнуть и мучениях от нарастающих болезненных ощущений, прежде чем он ощутил большую ладонь на спине и присутствие рядом.

\- Тихо, Джесси, спокойно, всё в порядке, - он по-прежнему не очень чётко различал слова, но узнавал спокойные, уверенные интонации. Пальцы прижались к его шее, и он сам ощутил безумно сильные и быстрые толчки пульса. – Давай, я рядом, просто дыши.

Если бы он мог это делать! Но, видимо, какой-то воздух всё-таки проходил, иначе почему он ещё не потерял сознание? Майк ведь не может думать, что он притворяется? Ему нужно в больницу?! Что будет с Джейком?

\- Майк… - он не знал, каким чудом смог вытолкнуть из себя хоть какой-то звук. – Помоги… Джейку.

\- Успокойся. Ты не умираешь, это не сердечный приступ, - Джесси смутно чувствовал, как Майк легко, как тряпичную куклу, сдвинул его тело, прижимая голову к своей груди и потирая ладонью по спине другой рукой. – Дыши со мной. Сейчас пройдёт.

Ему хотелось возмутиться и высказать всё, что он думает по поводу подобного утверждения, но голову уже кружило от недостатка кислорода, и он мог только пытаться судорожно втягивать воздух. Несмотря на общую дезориентацию, он услышал на удивление чёткий ритмичный звук и не сразу сообразил, что так бьётся сердце Майка. Прижимаясь к груди ухом, он не столько слышал, сколько ощущал дыхание по тому, как размеренно поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка. Вместе плавное движение и ритм сердцебиения медленно, но верно производили успокаивающий эффект, и через какое-то время Джесси поймал себя на том, что уже не так отчаянно сражается за каждый вдох.

\- Вот так хорошо, молодец, - постепенно он начал снова чувствовать всё своё тело, а не только судорожно сведённое горло и боль. Лицо было всё мокрое, то ли от слёз страха и боли, то ли от пота, но было приятное ощущение пальцев в волосах, успокаивающе поглаживающих по голове.

\- Что… Что со мной? – наверное, он мог бы начать двигаться, утереть лицо хотя бы, но его удерживала мысль о том, что Майк тут же вернётся к прежнему поведению, потащит его в машину. Так хотелось ещё хотя бы пары минут покоя, да и боль только начала притупляться.

\- Сейчас это называют панической атакой. Сильный приступ тревоги. Это не смертельно.

\- Нет… Нет, я читал про них, у меня были… Ну, что-то подобное было, но не так.

\- Да, я знаю, у тебя были проявления, а это полноценный приступ, - он пытался угадать по голосу, насколько сильно Майк злится сейчас, но сложно было сказать, потому что сейчас он говорил уверенно и спокойно, как обычно. – Сердце бьётся слишком быстро, отсюда ощущение боли, паникуешь ещё сильнее и становится хуже.

\- Майк… - наверное, в его голосе что-то изменилось, потому что рука Майка замерла и поглаживающие движения прекратились. – Я так испугался. Я не знал, что делать. Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.

Он ощутил, как Майк напрягся, и Джесси с трудом подавил желание вцепиться в чужую рубашку прежде, чем заботливо поддерживающие руки отстранили его.

\- Мы поедем, и я всё расскажу, - торопливо добавил Джесси, боясь, что Майк сочтёт его слова за очередную попытку выкрутиться. Сейчас это было явно невозможно. Ни к чему оттягивать неизбежное.

Майк поднялся первый и помог встать Джесси. Он нетвёрдо держался на ногах, так что Майку пришлось немного его поддерживать, пока они не добрались до машины. Совсем скоро он окажется перед Фрингом. Перспектива этого не помогала чувствовать себя сильно лучше. Должен ли он рассказать всё? Должен ли он что-то попытаться скрыть? Что будет с мистером Уайтом, если он расскажет всё, как есть? Слишком много вопросов, от которых у него сжималось сердце.

Ему ведь так хотелось сбросить тяжесть ответственности и предоставить все решения другим. Такая возможность представится совсем скоро.

***

Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы на окнах можно было видеть, что в доме Фринга горит свет. Заглушив двигатель, Майк повернулся взглянуть на притихшего рядом Джесси, который, к его удивлению, всю дорогу послушно молчал, как и было сказано. Мальчик выглядел плохо, весь осунувшийся, с явными синими кругами под глазами. Почему-то раньше это было не так заметно. Как будто из парня улетучилась львиная доля энергии, на которой он держался последние дни. Майк не смог избежать укола совести за свой вклад в это состояние. Был ли Джесси в самом деле таким уж расчётливым манипулятором? Или просто несчастный мальчишка, постоянно оказывающийся не в том месте, не в то время? Майк уже не знал. Поэтому ничего не оставалось, как признать необходимость ещё одного мнения со стороны.

\- Пойдём.

Дверь открылась, как только они подошли к дому, и на пороге их приветствовал Густаво Фринг собственной персоной.

\- Мистер Эрмантраут, мистер Пинкман, - он кивнул каждому по очереди. Несмотря на позднее время, Фринг выглядел собранным, как всегда. Никакой домашней одежды, строгие тёмные брюки, идеально выглаженная кремового цвета рубашка. Разве что отсутствие галстука и запонок выдавало тот факт, что обстановка не совсем официальная. Гус посторонился, пропуская гостей в дом. – Прошу, проходите.

Джесси прошаркал через порог, еле волоча ноги и не поднимая головы, Майк зашёл следом. Закрыв дверь, Фринг указал направление рукой, и вывел их в сторону гостиной.

Если бы у Джесси были силы на любопытство, он бы удивился внутреннему убранству дома. Он всегда думал, что Фринг живёт в огромном особняке, который изнутри обставлен, как ультрасовременная гостиница: идеальная чистота, холодные тона, минималистичность мебели, строгие геометрические элементы декора. Но на деле дом был не таким уж и большим и ощущался вполне обжитым, даже уютным. В гостиной преобладали тёплые оттенки, ансамбль из мягких оранжевых кресел и дивана посреди комнаты был накрыт лоскутными разноцветными покрывалами. Напротив располагался камин, и только опыт замерзания до полусмерти в пустыне давал Джесси возможность понять, зачем кто-то будет устанавливать подобный источник отопления посреди пустыни. Стены украшали пейзажные картины, а перед диваном лежал мягкий пушистый ковёр, придавливаемый к деревянному полу изящным кофейным столиком. Сейчас гостиная освещалась мягким тёплым светом двух абажуров, стоящих возле кресел. Вдоль дальней от входа стены вытянулись шкафы, уставленные книгами. Сложно заметить то, чего нет, но отсутствие в комнате телевизора буквально кидалось в глаза.

\- Джесси, - от звука своего имени, произнесённого Фрингом, парень заметно напрягся и опустил голову ещё ниже, но Гус просто жестом указал ему на диван. - Присаживайся. Мы с Майком отойдём на пару минут, а после поговорим вместе.

Дождавшись, пока Пинкман сдвинется с места и неуклюжим деревянным солдатиком замрёт на краю дивана, Фринг кивнул Майку, предлагая проследовать за ним. Выйдя на кухню, он прикрыл за собой дверь и предложил Майку присесть на высокий табурет рядом с кухонной стойкой.

\- Итак, я хотел бы услышать о причинах этого визита подробнее. Полагаю, это как-то связано с переносом встречи ранее? - сам Густаво остался стоять напротив, спокойно глядя прямо в глаза и слегка постукивая пальцами правой руки по столешнице.

\- Что-то произошло. Я не знаю, что именно и каким образом, но тут замешана та банда, с которой мы столкнулись в пустыне и семья Пинкмана. Сегодня в новостях говорили о пропаже младшего брата Джесси. Никаких требований выкупа не было. Полиция объявила Джесси главным подозреваемым, - Майку как человеку, привыкшему выполнять свою работу чисто и с полной ответственностью, было тяжело признавать собственные пробелы в знаниях и ошибки, но он прекрасно осознавал, что других путей решения подобных проблем не существует. Пытаться выгородить себя и минимизировать собственный вклад в произошедшее всё равно что разбрасывать грабли на своём же заднем дворе: выйдешь, наступишь и получишь по башке так или иначе, просто несколько позже. - Раз я не заметил, что происходит за моей спиной, подумал, будет лучше привезти его сюда и вместе решить, что дальше.

Какое-то время Фринг молчал, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Ничто в его лице не выдавало злости или разочарования, даже ритм, отбиваемый пальцами, не изменился. Майк не мог не уважать в нём это умение принимать проблемы, даже абсолютно внезапные и неприятные, с абсолютной бесстрастностью, как ещё один дополнительный фактор математической задачки. Разумеется, если дело не касалось Саламанка. Это Майк тоже мог понять. У каждого есть что-то личное. В противном случае он не уверен, что смог бы сработаться с Фрингом, не видя в нём совсем ничего человеческого.

\- И что Пинкман говорит?

\- Что нацисты похитили его брата. Я не стал слушать всю историю, привёз сюда, - во взгляде Гуса всё-таки промелькнула слабая тень интереса, и Майк чуть поморщился. Фринг как акула, способная учуять каплю крови за много миль. Чувствует недоговоренное.

\- Почему вы не смогли приехать днём?

\- Пинкман, он... - Майк с досадой вздохнул, потирая лоб, и внезапно почувствовал себя слишком старым для этого дерьма. - С ним было что-то неладное. Почти истерил. Он вообще не в себе последнее время. Я думал, что понимал причину, но... Оказалось, всё сложнее. Я сейчас вспылил, подумал, он специально обманывает. Но не знаю.

\- Он явно плохо выглядит, - повторил Фринг недавние мысли Майка, отошёл от стойки и открыл верхний шкафчик, доставая что-то из кухонной утвари. - Ты сказал, что думаешь, понимал причину. И что за причина?

\- Думал, дело в том, что уже произошло. Его девушка, Гейл. Эта стычка в пустыне была для него непростой. Уверен, что Уолтер продолжает на него давить постоянно, хотя чёрт его знает, что он там планирует. Подумал, пока парень будет при мне, будет поспокойнее. Потом списывал на то, что разных отсроченных реакций никто не отменял. Может, почувствовал себя в безопасности и расклеялся. И вот в итоге что вышло.

\- Ты заботишься о нём, - неожиданно для Майка с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Гус, доставая небольшую кастрюльку, и устанавливая её на медленный огонь на плите. С некоторой тревогой наблюдая за непредсказуемыми действиями Фринга, он не нашёлся, что ответить. - Я не говорю об этом, как о плохом. Отношения - это важно. Любое дело держится на людях и отношениях.

Достав упаковку чего-то из другого ящика, Гус высыпал содержимое в кастрюлю, и отошёл к холодильнику.

\- Если бы не отношения Уолтера и Пинкмана, оба были бы уже мертвы, - достав из холодильника картонную коробочку, Фринг вернулся к плите. - Я не стал бы принимать твоё поручение за Джесси, если бы считал это ошибкой. Он не стабилен, но легко управляем. Мы просто должны убедиться, что единственные, кто имеет контроль. На какое-то время этого будет достаточно.

По кухне разлился сладкий запах растопленного шоколада. Влив немного содержимого коробки в кастрюлю и прикрыв крышкой, Гус повернулся к Майку лицом.

\- Но сначала нужно разобраться с этой новой проблемой.

\- Он сказал, что всё объяснит, - помедлив, ответил Майк. Он задумался, не было ли всё-таки ошибкой привозить Джесси сюда. Всё, что говорил Фринг, звучало нормально и не содержало угрозы. На первый взгляд. Но отношение к Джесси, как к пластилину, из которого можно вылепить что угодно, а, как надоест, выкинуть получившееся в мусорное ведро, и намёки на лишнее сближение с ним не радовали. - Но ты его сильно пугаешь.

Фринг кивнул, словно это было ясно и само собой разумелось (действительно, вряд ли Гус не осознавал то впечатление, которое производил на людей без дежурной любезной маски владельца сетевого ресторана), и повернулся обратно к плите, взяв с верхней полки большую керамическую чашку. Перелив в неё содержимое кастрюли и выключив огонь, Фринг повернулся к Майку с уже совершенно преобразившимся лицом. Мягкая улыбка, глаза, в которых невооружённым взглядом читалось всемирное понимание и терпение.

\- Не волнуйся, Майк, я умею разговаривать с детьми. У меня таких целый ресторан.

Фринг пошёл в гостиную, неся чашку в руке перед собой, и Майку ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним.

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, первые пару минут Джесси тупо сидел в состоянии, близком к ступору, заставляя себя дышать медленно и спокойно. Наполнявшее комнату тиканье часов, стоящих на камине, постепенно начинало сводить его с ума. Хотелось зажать уши руками или лучше сразу застрелиться. Он в отчаянии потёр лицо руками и наконец начал оглядывать обстановку, просто чтобы переключить мысли хоть на что-то, кроме внутреннего хаоса и ощущения приближающегося конца света. Он пытался хоть немного структурировать воспоминания в своей голове, чтобы иметь возможности донести их до Фринга и Майка в более-менее удобоваримой форме, но под воздействием стресса и усталости всё смешивалось в неразборчивую кашу. Внезапно на фоне всего другого ярко вспыхнула мысль о мистере Уайте. Он же вообще не в курсе, что происходит и у него не будет никакой возможности защититься, если от него решат избавиться прямо сегодня же.

Самому-то Джесси уже нечего было терять. Кроме брата, но от него больше ничего не зависело, оставалось только уповать на милость Майка в этом вопросе. Сдержав появившиеся при этой мысли слёзы, Джесси быстро, пользуясь отведённым ему времени, сунул руку в карман. Майк был настолько зол и вне себя, что не подумал отобрать его телефон. Разблокировав экран, он быстро затарабанил по кнопкам: "М-р Уайт, Майк и Гус всё знают, бегите". Дождавшись информации о доставленном сообщении, Джесси убрал телефон обратно в карман, и закрыл глаза рукой. Вот теперь он точно может рассказать всё, и молиться, что мистер Уайт успеет воспользоваться предупреждением.

Захлестнувшая было адреналиновая энергия от того, что он может хоть что-то предпринять, быстро отступила, оставив его ещё более слабым и разбитым. Он так устал. Никогда в жизни Джесси не чувствовал себя более уставшим. Он просто хотел, чтобы этот безумный день уже закончился, неважно, отправиться ли он после этого отдыхать вечным сном или, в самом идеальном из возможных вариантов, сможет свернуться комочком на второй половине кровати Майка. При условии, что Майк его вообще на порог пустит, а не вышвырнет, как паршивую собаку.

Он услышал шаги возвращающихся мужчин, но не нашёл в себе силы даже среагировать на приближение.

\- Джесси, - вкрадчивый голос Фринга опередил его прикосновение к плечу буквально на пару секунд, заставив его тут же вздрогнуть и съежиться. Руку от глаз всё-таки пришлось отвести, и он увидел, что в другой руке Фринг держит чашку с чем-то очень сладким по запаху прямо перед его носом. - Вот, возьми. Тебе не помешает немного прийти в себя.

\- Спасибо, - автоматически ответил он, осторожно беря чашку обеими ладонями и принюхиваясь. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, не только мистер Уайт владеет секретом изготовления рицина, но Джесси от неё отмахнулся. У Фринга были тысячи способов от него избавиться, если из всех вариантов он выберет отравление, Джесси будет долго смеяться. Или недолго, это уж как пойдёт. Так что он позволил себе отпить глоток и закрыть глаза, концентрируясь на ощущении горячей сладости, согревающей тело.

Густаво занял кресло, стоявшее поближе к левой стороне дивана, на которой сидел Джесси. Майк помедлил некоторое время, и Джесси вдруг ощутил настоящую острую потребность, чтобы Майк сел рядом, а не бросал его одного против всего мира. Но он предпочёл остаться стоять, опираясь на спинку свободного кресла.

\- Итак, Джесси. Очевидно, сложилась некая ситуация, о которой ты в курсе, а мы - нет, - Гус чуть наклонился туловищем навстречу Джесси, опираясь локтями на колени. - Расскажи нам об этом.

\- Три... Кхм-кхм... Три дня назад, - Джесси попытался начать говорить и физически ощутил, как слова застревают в горле. Руки с зажатой в них чашкой начали трястись, оставалось только порадоваться, что налитое в неё содержимое было не по самый край. Ему нужно было собраться и пройти через это. Он не мог. Джесси закрыл глаза, надеясь, что так было легче, но его только дополнительно накрыло ощущением головокружения. Внезапно диван рядом с ним прогнулся, и он почувствовал руку Майка на спине.

\- Что случилось три дня назад? - мягко переспросил Гус, резко контрастируя с человеком, которым Джесси запомнил его тогда в лаборатории.

\- После того, как мы с мистером Уайтом закончили в лаборатории, я получил сообщение от мамы. Она сказала, что Джейк пропал. Что его забрали какие-то люди, и они говорили не обращаться в полицию. Они искали меня, - он всё-таки смог заставить себя открыть глаза, но говорил, обращаясь исключительно к чашке горячего шоколада в руках. - Я оставлял маме новый номер, и она сказала, что на него позвонят.

Джесси снова запнулся. Как он ни пытался сформулировать то, что произошло дальше, любые фразы просто бросали мистера Уайта под поезд. Если говорить правду. А как солгать?

Словно услышав его мысли, Фринг спросил:

\- Уолтер был рядом с тобой в этот момент?

\- Да... Мистер Уайт сказал... Он сказал, что... Мне плохо стало, я не помню точно. Он говорил, что вас не стоит беспокоить из-за этого. Что, может, мы всё легко решим сами. Мы же даже не знали, кто это был тогда. Я просто...

\- Джесси, я крайне рекомендую не лгать, - с понижением градуса тепла в голосе Фринга в комнате как будто тоже стало значительно холоднее. "Так вот зачем ему камин", - подумал Джесси невпопад, пытаясь удержать в уме канву собственного рассказа. - Твоё стремление выгородить Уолтера похвально. Но не сейчас.

\- Он просто беспокоился обо мне! Вы угрожали его семье, у него нет причин вам доверять. И он... Он сказал, что раз вы угрожали его детям, с чего вдруг вам будет дело до моего брата? Он сказал, что вы ничем не поможете, и не дадите мне ничего сделать, чтобы не накосячил и не привлёк внимание. Разве это не правда? - замирая от собственной наглости, Джесси всё-таки поднял глаза и со всеми остатками мужества встретил прямой взгляд Фринга. Наверное, это было ошибкой, потому что теперь он не был уверен, что сможет перестать смотреть. Как будто он свалится в пропасть, если сделает это.

\- Джесси, - в глаза Фринга снова вернулась доля мягкости, но Джесси уже не мог обмануться и видел холодную сталь за оболочкой. - Ты мой сотрудник. Один из самых ценных, и я имею в виду прямую финансовую выгоду от твоей работы. Тебе не приходило в голову, что я захочу защитить свой источник дохода?

\- Джейк - не ваш источник дохода, - в глазах Джесси скользнула неуверенность, но голос звучал настолько твёрдо, насколько было возможно в данных обстоятельствах.

\- Нет, но он важен для тебя, значит, его исчезновение плохо влияет на твою производительность, а это уже плохо для меня. Разве не логично?

\- Я... Да, логично, - боже, какой же он идиот. Разве не об этом он сам пытался сказать мистеру Уайту? Но с ним всегда так трудно спорить... Гораздо легче сдаться и признать его правоту. И к чему они пришли в итоге?

\- Но ты послушал Уолтера, - у Джесси мороз пробежал по коже при мысли, что, сверля его взглядом, Фринг видимо установил нечто вроде телепатической связи. - И что было дальше?

\- Они… Они позвонили. Я отдал телефон мистеру Уайту, потому что… Ну. Я всё время был с Майком, - не в силах выносить напряжение неподвижно, Джесси начал подёргивать ногой. – Это оказались нацисты, ну, из той банды. Я… Кстати. Один из них был на тех записях, из моего дома. Я не сразу вспомнил.

Джесси хотел было повернуться в сторону Майка, но резко передумал и вернул взгляд на Фринга.

\- Я имею в виду… Узнал, когда увидел. Они предложили встретиться в баре. Я сказал Майку, что мне нужно встретиться с родителями, - сейчас, в разговоре с Фрингом Джесси не считал уместным извиняться или пытаться оправдаться, но виноватые нотки в голосе всё равно просачивались.

\- И какой у Уолтера был план? – Джесси судорожно вздохнул, мысленно проклиная Фринга. Расценив его молчание, как желание снова утаить правду, Гус продолжил. – Вы не могли пойти на эту встречу, не имея никаких идей о том, что вы можете предложить для возвращения твоего брата. В чём была суть сделки?

\- Мистер Уайт… - Джесси закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно прыгает в ледяную воду со стометровой высоты. – Сказал им, что он Хайзенберг. Хотел предложить сотрудничество. Он… Не хотел больше работать с вами.

\- Это ведь не всё, Джесси, - он мог не смотреть, но в уши голос Фринга проникал неумолимо. – Как ты знаешь, я угрожал семье Уолтера. Это не тот случай, когда можно просто сменить партнёра без значительного ущерба. Я уверен, Уолтер должен был подумать об этом.

\- Он хотел договориться о вашем убийстве, - слова просто вырвались из него сами. Да и был ли смысл оттягивать неизбежное? Вопрос Фринга был настолько наводящим, что дальше некуда. Он и сам всё прекрасно понимал и добился бы ответа рано или поздно. Джесси услышал резкий выдох со стороны, где сидел Майк. – Я не знаю, всё это… Как в тумане, я… Я просто хотел спасти брата.

Джесси почувствовал, как, несмотря на закрытые глаза, по щеке потекла слеза, и быстро смахнул её. У него оставался только один шанс на то, чтобы помочь Джейку.

\- Слушайте, я не оправдываюсь, я понимаю, что… Чем это кончится, - он открыл глаза, отставил кружку на столик и повернулся к Фрингу. – Я научу ваших людей готовить наш мет. И верну те деньги, что у меня ещё остались. Не знаю, что ещё могу сделать. Что угодно. Помогите мне вернуть Джейка, пожалуйста.

\- Значит, ты можешь готовить без Уолтера? Это хорошо, - Фринг как будто пропустил мимо ушей и слова по поводу практически заказа на своё убийство, и эмоциональную маленькую речь Джесси. – Итак, вы встретились в баре. Как всё прошло?

Джесси уставился на Фринга в абсолютном отчаянии, уже даже не пытаясь утирать блестящие глаза. Он не понимал, что это значит. Фринг не поможет? Джесси сейчас окончательно просрал все шансы на возвращение своего брата?

\- Я не отказываюсь от твоего предложения. Просто хочу услышать историю до конца, - Гус снизошёл до пояснений, видимо, не желая доводить до того, что Пинкман начнёт рыдать в его гостиной.

\- Там было два человека. Один из них был на видео, как я говорил. Они не очень поверили, что мистер Уайт и правда Хайзенберг. Потребовали пять фунтов товара. И больше информации о вас. Мы не называли вашего имени. Ещё они хотели знать, что произошло в пустыне. Кто убил их людей. Они потребовали, чтобы мы его убили, - обхватив себя обеими руками и сглатывая слёзы, Джесси уже монотонно продолжил перечислять события, не в силах продолжать переживать за то, как будут восприняты его слова. – Показали фото Джейка на телефоне. Когда мы ушли, я сказал мистеру Уайту, что мы не можем убить Майка. Он предложил Тайруса. Не знаю, я не думаю, что мы бы действительно сделали это. А сегодня… Они как-то выследили машину мистера Уайта. И тот парень, он был возле дома Майка.

\- Погоди-погоди, какой парень? – вмешался Майк. – Сегодня?

\- Тот, со встречи. И который на записи. Я остался на улице покурить. И увидел его. Он сказал, что теперь знает, где мы живём. И про прачечную… Я… Наверное, они установили какой-то датчик слежения на тачку. Короче, что он знает, что мистер Уайт работает в прачечной. Наверное, они решили, что мы врём насчёт мета. Я не знаю. Но… Я поэтому хотел тебе рассказать, Майк. Просто… Всё зашло как-то слишком далеко.

На словах о прачечной Гус и Майк переглянулись между собой. До этого момента вся история была почти анекдотичной, с точки зрения чёрного юмора, разумеется. Придурки из какой-то левой банды смогли выследить Пинкмана, и он сам же с помощью Уолтера убедил их, что не имеет отношения ни к чему серьёзному. Не было повода предполагать, что им известно нечто большее. Но тереться вокруг лаборатории им точно ни к чему, даже если они понятия о ней не имеют.

\- Так значит этот человек приехал, чтобы сообщить, что знает, где вы оба живёте? И ничего больше? – видимо, что-то в голосе Джесси заставило Фринга снова предположить, что он не договаривает.

\- Ничего, что имело бы отношение к делу, - тяжело вздохнув, он сильнее обхватил себя руками.

\- Джесси, я решаю, что имеет отношение к делу, а что нет.

\- Он… - Джесси выпятил челюсть и пошевелил ей, подбирая слова. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, какая разница, как и что говорить? Поздно думать об уязвлённом самолюбии. – Запал на меня. Хотел, чтобы я отдрочил ему в машине. Угрожал Джейку.

Повисла небольшая пауза, даже невозмутимому Фрингу понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы обдумать следующий вопрос.

\- И чем закончилось ваше рандеву?

\- В смысле? Хотите знать, понравилось ему или нет? – было бы неправильно говорить, что у Джесси заканчивались остатки самообладания, они исчезли уже давно, и затянувшийся допрос становился всё более невыносимым.

\- Проблема в том, что, хоть мистеру Эрмантрауту и удалось определить, к какой группировке относятся эти люди, мы никак не можем обнаружить их месторасположение. Поэтому я хочу знать, планировал ли этот человек ещё возвращаться за тобой. Раз уж, как ты изящно выразился, он «запал».

\- Он сказал «на сегодня всё».

\- Ясно.

Фринг откинулся на спинку кресла, изучая Джесси задумчивым взглядом и анализируя ситуацию со всей новой полученной информацией. Можно было ощутить, как напрягся сидящий рядом Майк, ещё со слов про появившегося возле дома днём, прямо под его надзором, человека. У самого Джесси уже не было сил напрягаться, слёзы тоже высохли. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и отключиться от реальности. Он уже почти начал вырубаться, когда Фринг наконец снова подался вперёд и схватил Джесси за подбородок жёсткими пальцами.

\- Значит так, Пинкман. Ты теперь принадлежишь мне, полностью. Делаешь всё, что я скажу, когда я скажу. Никаких вопросов, никакой больше глупости и нытья. Забудь про Уолтера, считай, его нет и никогда не было. Это понятно? – испуганно расширив глаза, Джесси слабо покивал, насколько позволяла рука Фринга, и выдавил тихое «да». – Хорошо. Мы разберёмся с этими людьми, вытащим твоего брата и обсудим дальнейшие планы. Майк, я думаю, этот человек вернётся. Подготовь для Пинкмана маячок. Пусть подбросит в его машину. Он должен быть мелким и незаметным. Может, встроить в какую-то другую вещь.

\- Хорошо, - голос Майка звучал сухо и безэмоционально.

\- Раз он приезжал к твоему дому, вы оба пока остаётесь там. Когда узнаем, где они базируются, нужно будет подготовить людей. И усилить охрану лаборатории на всякий случай, - Майк кивнул, подтверждая, что принял указания. – Хорошо. Думаю, разговор на сегодня можно закончить.

Тяжело поднявшись с дивана, Эрмантраут оглянулся на застывшего парня, который явно не мог даже пошевелиться. Он подхватил его под руку и потянул вверх, помогая встать.

\- Давай, Джесси, пойдём.

Неспособный полноценно поддерживать тело в вертикальном положении, Джесси обессиленно привалился к Майку, и ему пришлось обхватить парня за пояс, чтобы помогать идти. Из-за этого обратный путь до машины занял заметно больше времени. Усадив Пинкмана на сидение, Майк сам вытащил и закрепил ремень безопасности, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу.

\- Майк, - окликнул его Фринг, наблюдающий за ними от двери. Оглянувшись на Джесси, неподвижно застывшего на месте со сложенными на коленях руками, Майк подошёл к Гусу. – Ещё одно. Уайта пока не трогаем, пусть доделает партию. Скажешь ему, что Пинкман заболел. Они больше не должны видеть друг друга.

***

Дорога обратно проходила в гнетущей тишине. По пути к дому Фринга Майк был поглощён собственной злостью и, казалось бы, теперь, когда ситуация прояснилась, долго было стать легче. Но на душе было погано.

Припарковавшись и заглушив мотор, Майк повернулся к Джесси, который по-прежнему выглядел потерянным и отсутствующим. Он протянул руку и аккуратно коснулся щеки мальчика, привлекая его внимание. После ощутимой паузы Пинкман медленно перевёл глаза на Майка.

\- Это был очень долгий день. Давай просто отдохнём, хорошо?

С такой же заторможенной реакцией Джесси медленно кивнул, но не попытался как-либо сдвинуться с места. Вздохнув, Майк отстегнул ремни безопасности у себя и мальчика, подозревая, что его придётся затаскивать в дом так же, как и уводил от Фринга. Они оба напоминали чудом выживших в автокатастрофе, пытающихся добраться до безопасного места.

Внутри дома Майк с сомнением оглянулся на кухню и на мальчика, привалившегося к нему.

\- Хочешь есть?

Как он и предполагал, Пинкман отрицательно покачал головой, и они вдвоём приступили к долгому неуклюжему подъёму по ступенькам. Оказавшись наверху, Майк довёл парня до ванной.

\- Давай, Джесси, я принесу чистые вещи, - когда Майк очень аккуратно отпустил его, убеждаясь, что парень может сам держаться на ногах, Джесси покачнулся и опёрся руками о раковину. – Тебе помочь?

Не отвечая, Джесси молча потянул края футболки вверх, обнажая бледную спину с уже едва заметными следами синяков. Оставив мальчика наедине с самим собой, Майк отправился на поиски сумки с его вещами, но, с сомнением оглядев её содержимое в виде вороха скомканных тряпок, понял, что придётся выделить парню что-нибудь из своего. Найдя в шкафе чистое полотенце, обычную серую футболку и шорты, которые можно было затянуть с помощью шнурка. Он вернулся обратно к ванной комнате и осторожно зашёл внутрь. Джесси справился с тем, чтобы залезть под душ, и его сломленный силуэт под струёй воды смутно проглядывался сквозь шторку для ванны.

\- Джесси, я оставлю вещи тут, - он сложил небольшую стопку на край раковины и вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Ему будет спокойнее слышать, что там происходит.

Майк опёрся о стену в коридоре, прикрывая рукой уставшие глаза. Как можно было пропустить всё, о чём рассказал Пинкман, когда оно происходило прямо перед его носом? Повестись на байку о каком-то больном родственнике, сочинённую даже не самим парнем, а чёртовым мать его Уолтером!! Всё поведение Джесси было так легко принять за последствия травмы, что в голову не пришло, что могло произойти кое-что и похуже.

Шум воды в ванной смолк, он услышал шорох отодвинутой шторки и шлепки босых ног по полу. Джесси понадобилось ещё пару минут, чтобы обтереться и накинуть на себя футболку Майка, которая повисла на нём чуть сильнее, чем привычные безразмерные шмотки, и затянуть шнурок на шортах, чтобы они не сползали с бёдер совсем. Он вышел в коридор и слабо взглянул на Майка с намёком на вопрос в глазах.

\- Иди ложись в спальне, хорошо? Я сейчас приду.

Когда Майк зашёл в комнату после быстрого душа, Джесси вытянулся на кровати, укрывшись пледом и сложив руки на груди, бледный, тихий и неподвижный. Только открытые глаза, уставившиеся в потолок, и едва заметно вздымавшаяся грудная клетка давали понять, что мальчик ещё живой.

Улёгшись на своей половине, Майк щёлкнул выключателем, позволяющим регулировать разные уровни освещения в комнате, выключив верхний свет, но оставив горящим ночник. Возможно, стоило оставить Джесси в покое, но Майк просто не мог больше выносить это молчаливое отсутствующее присутствие.

\- Джесси, - он опёрся спиной о подушку и повернулся к мальчику, приглашающе протягивая руку. – Иди сюда.

Парень даже не пошевелился, и Майку пришлось тянуться самому, обхватывая Джесси за плечи и притягивая к себе словно окаменевшее тело. Влажная кожа мальчика была совсем ледяной на ощупь. Положив голову Джесси себе на грудь, он погладил его по волосам, крепче прижимая к себе.

\- Всё не так страшно. Главное, все пока живы. Ты, и твой брат, даже Уолтер, - Джесси вздрогнул всем телом и странно задышал. – Он сам делает всё, чтобы нарваться, ты не виноват.

\- Всё началось с того, что он спас меня, - услышать, как Джесси наконец заговорил, было приятно, но от сути сказанного Майк снова начал раздражаться.

\- Всё началось с того, что он втянул тебя обратно в бизнес, когда никто не просил! И сейчас использует всю ситуацию с твоим братом, чтобы добиться, чего он хочет. Почему ты так упорно не видишь этого, я не понимаю! - Джесси опять задрожал, и Майк втянул воздух, успокаиваясь. – Ладно, извини, я не хотел на тебя кричать.

Но Джесси продолжал дрожать, рвано и тяжело дыша. Майк снова начал гладить его по голове, утешая, и после пары всхлипов мальчик наконец расслабился в его руках и разрыдался так горько, как никогда ещё до этого.

\- Вот так, хорошо, молодец, - хоть Джесси и рыдал так отчаянно, что было больно слышать, это радовало намного больше, чем омертвелое оцепенение, поэтому Майк вздохнул с облегчением, продолжая крепко обнимать и пережидать приступ эмоций. – Тшш, всё хорошо, я рядом.

Осторожно покачивая Джесси, он продолжил шептать бессмысленные успокаивающие слова, не пытаясь заставить поток слёз прекратиться, поскольку парню определённо стоило позволить выпустить всё из себя, скорее просто давая понять, что он не один.

Когда-нибудь эта запутанная история закончится. Вот только чем? Оправится ли Джесси после смерти Уолтера? Как долго Гус готов будет продержать Пинкмана в деле? Фринг был прав. Он действительно заботится о мальчике. Отчасти ведь слова Гуса были предупреждением, что Майк должен быть готов к неизбежному «завершению сотрудничества». Вот только он не готов. И не только к тому, чтобы сделать это лично. Просто в принципе к самому факту – не готов. Не потому ли и взбесился так сильно?

\- Джесси, - он наклонил голову и зашептал в волосы на макушке мальчика. – Не бойся, я не дам тебе умереть, слышишь? Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Рыдания Джесси пресеклись, и он запрокинул голову, глядя полными слёз глазами. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Джесси вдруг не выдохнул: «Майк», подаваясь вперёд и прижимаясь губами к его губам.


	21. Глава 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините, это было долго... Нельзя делать большие перерывы, потом сложно вернуться в седло. Искренне надеюсь, что продолжение выйдет быстрее.

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Майк в последний раз целовался. Не то чтобы это было осознанное решение завязать с интимными отношениями, просто долгое время он жил в состоянии, не способствовавшем поиску контакта с другими людьми. Слишком много горя и гнева.

Ощущение было настолько забытым, что казалось странным и чуждым, поэтому первым инстинктивным порывом было оттолкнуть Джесси от себя. Он сдержался, но мальчик должно быть почувствовал возникшее напряжение, потому что тут же отстранился сам, испуганно сверкая мокрыми глазами.

\- Прости… Прости, я… - Джесси выглядел так, будто собирался сбежать как минимум из кровати, а возможно и вообще из дома. Разумеется, Майк не мог этого допустить.

\- Всё хорошо, всё нормально, успокойся, - приложив усилия, он притянул Джесси ближе, заставляя положить голову на плечо. Он не собирался выискивать в странном жесте Пинкмана какие-то подтексты и второе дно. Мальчик явно был вне себя, а люди в таком состоянии способны на самые странные поступки.

Но, очевидно, Джесси истолковал его действия как-то по-своему, поскольку несколько секунд спустя Майк ощутил мягкое влажное прикосновение к шее, и худощавое тело в его руках прижалось сильнее.

\- Джесси, перестань, - вздохнув, он приподнял голову мальчика за подбородок, снова заглядывая в глаза. – О чём это?

Ему вспомнились мысли и чувства, возникшие в ту ночь в пустыне, когда он спешил выручить парня из неминуемых неприятностей и оказался свидетелем сцены, которой не должно было быть. Он помнил вспышку гнева, возмущения и переживаний за мальчика, но среди этих чувств не было удивления.

Когда Майк ещё был полицейским, несмотря на большой стаж работы и приличный жизненный опыт, он никогда не гнушался возможностью узнать что-то новое, способное улучшить его навыки и, соответственно, качество работы. В частности, он с интересом читал криминологические исследования и иногда посещал лекции, проводимые для сотрудников правоохранительных органов по самым разным темам. Некоторые из них были посвящены виктимологии, которую многие из его коллег презрительно называли «чушью собачьей», не понимая, каким образом информация о поведении потенциальной жертвы может помочь в раскрытии уже совершённых преступлений. Но поскольку пострадавший, если он выжил, являлся бесценным источником информации, Майк считал, что не помешает побольше знать о психологии жертв и получить рекомендации по общению с ними.

Разумеется, в любой информации необходимо отделять зёрна от плевел. Майк считал крайне ценными сведения о том, какими могут психологические последствия тех или иных пережитых травм, как могут себя вести пострадавшие и каким образом лучше строить взаимодействие. Но его совершенно не интересовали теории, связанные с провокативным поведением жертв. Во-первых, он не видел в этом никакой практической пользы для своего дела, а, во-вторых, прекрасно знал, что решение об ублюдском поступке и причинении вреда другому может принять только сам преступник, а уж на кого падут последствия этого решения – чистая лотерея.

Тем не менее, в реальности это явление действительно имело место. Но дело было не в провокативном поведении. Что-то в самой сущности некоторых людей. Тех, кого копы между собой называли «идеальными жертвами». Таких, как Джесси. Кто-то мог назвать это внутренней слабостью, но Майк так не думал. Опыт не позволял мыслить узкими категориями «силы» и «слабости», которые невозможно измерить. Ты никогда не знаешь, на что способен человек. Можно ли было ожидать от Джесси, что он пойдёт против Фринга в вопросе защиты детей? Никто бы так не посчитал.

Не слабость, нет. Скорее внутренний надлом. Невидимые глазу трещины, из-за которых человек чувствует себя неполноценным, неправильным, не заслуживающим хорошего отношения и даже жизни. Такие люди не то чтобы сдаются, они даже не считают нужным защищать себя и не удивляются скотскому отношению в свой адрес. Он вспомнил свет в глазах Пинкмана, вспыхивающий каждый раз, когда слышал доброе слово или получал проявление заботы в свой адрес. Радость, да, но больше – удивление и недоверие. Он ждал другого. И чаще всего получал это.

Майк внимательно вгляделся в теперь больше растерянные, чем испуганные, голубые глаза. Чего он ожидал сейчас?

\- Я не знаю, что могло навести тебя на такие мысли, но ты мне ничего такого не должен.

Светлые брови свелись к переносице, когда Джесси, не придумавший ответ ещё на первый вопрос, попытался осознать новые слова Майка.

\- Что? Не должен? - Джесси недоверчиво усмехнулся и фыркнул. Он покачал головой, несколько раз порываясь что-то сказать, но закрывая рот, пока наконец не смог подобрать слова. - Знаешь, до сегодняшнего дня я и не подумать не мог, что так много людей видят во мне грёбанную шлюху.

Мальчик явно хотел, чтобы это прозвучало резко и грубо, но вышло горько и отчаянно.

\- Тот мужик, Фринг, который собирается использовать меня, как наживку, теперь ты... Я не... Я не... Это не какая-то плата! – Джесси попытался отстраниться, но Майк твёрдо удержал его на месте, а на долгую решительную борьбу сил у парня не хватало.

\- Джесси, я хочу сказать, что ты сейчас не в порядке, и я не знаю, какие идеи приходят тебе в голову. Не нужно делать глупостей, о которых будешь жалеть.

\- Немного поздно для этого совета, а? – Пинкман нервно захихикал ему в плечо, заставив Майка несколько напрячься при мысли о возможной истерике, но, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Джесси вроде взял себя в руки. – Я просто… Никто так хорошо ко мне не относится, как ты. Даже сейчас. Пытаешься меня успокоить. Я этого не заслуживаю.

\- Почему? – Майк честно оставил паузу для ответа, но Джесси только сокрушённо вздохнул. – Слушай, опасные люди угрожают твоему брату, это не та ситуация, в которой легко сориентироваться и принять правильные решения. Тем более, когда рядом человек, который давит и манипулирует тобой.

\- Перестань! Майк, ты сам мне тут лекцию про ответственность читал! Почему все постоянно убеждают меня, что я ни в чём не виноват? – Джесси снова попытался упереться и отстраниться, но Майк чисто рефлекторно сжал покрепче. – Эй, пусти! Дай мне сесть.

Со странной неохотой он всё-таки разжал объятия, дав Пинкману чуть отодвинуться и сесть, опираясь на изголовье кровати и сверкая глазами в его сторону.

\- Получается, что я вообще ни черта не могу выбрать и ничего не контролирую. Я просто вечная долбанная жертва обстоятельств, так, что ли? Я так не хочу. Я делал чертовски плохие вещи и заслуживаю всего этого говна… Но Джейк… - он замолчал, скривив губы и отведя взгляд.

Они немного помолчали вместе, каждый погружённый в свои мысли. Из-за жары Майк оставил окно в спальне приоткрытым, и лёгкий сквозняк шелестел занавесками, а с улицы доносилось стрекотание жуков.

\- Мой сын. Его звали Мэтт, - Джесси резко выдохнул, уставившись на Майка, но не решился как-либо прервать его. – Он был копом. Решил пойти по моим стопам. Я много рассказывал ему о работе полиции, но никогда полную правду. Все эти истории о бравых героях и спасении невинных. Мне казалось, что детей нужно учить лучшему, всю паршивую правду о жизни они и сами узнают рано или поздно.

Майк слегка усмехнулся и покачал головой, словно сам не верил, что говорит об этом, или не ожидал, что воспоминания о сыне, которые он обычно старался заталкивать поглубже в подсознание, неожиданно окажутся не только болезненными, но и такими… Полными любви.

\- Мне нравилось видеть, как он смотрит на меня этими восхищёнными глазами, как с гордостью рассказывает про своего отца друзьям. Я хотел, чтобы у него было это. Мой отец был тем ещё ублюдком, и я не хотел разочаровывать Мэтта так же. А потом он вырос и оказалось, что он не мечтает ни о чём другом, кроме как стать полицейским. Я думал, это хороший выбор. Достойная мужская работа. Боже, я так гордился, когда увидел его в форме в первый раз.

В фотоальбоме, погребённом в недрах шкафа Майка, должна была сохраниться фотография. Возможно, Джесси уже видел её в числе прочих. Сам Майк не заглядывал туда уже очень, очень долго.

\- Я словно сам стал молодым вместе с ним. Смотрел на работу его глазами. И совсем забыл, что там было много такого, о чём я его не предупреждал. Нет, мы говорили о том, что люди совершают порой непостижимые, страшные вещи, и сталкиваться с этим тяжело, это безвозвратно меняет что-то в тебе. Но есть и более тёмные стороны. Когда ты сталкиваешься с системой, которая совсем не так уж заинтересована в защите людей.

Майк замолчал, а когда заговорил снова, его голос еле уловимо изменился и стал звучать глухо, как будто исходил из самых недр души, из которых рвалось что-то ещё, что он изо всех сил удерживал.

\- Его напарник оказался продажным копом. Предложил ему долю во взятке, просто закрыть глаза на какое-то грязное, но прибыльное дельце. Там даже не было угрозы чей-либо жизни, просто что-то с афёрами на строительство. Огромные деньги, но не так уж много вреда. Он отказался. Пришёл ко мне, горел от возмущения, спрашивал совета. Мы поссорились. Я кричал, что он идиот, что, если не он возьмёт эти деньги, это сделает кто-то другой, а его убьют, как лишнего свидетеля. Я испугался за него. И разрушил всю его веру в героя-полицейского, каким он хотел меня видеть.

Рука Джесси подрагивала на покрывале, так нестерпимо ему хотелось прикоснуться. Майк находился в таком далёком и болезненном месте, где никому не пожелаешь оставаться одному.

\- И он послушался меня. Согласился на сделку. Но было уже поздно. Они посчитали, что это подстава, и он соглашается только чтобы сдать их антикоррупционной службе. В следующий раз я видел его уже на похоронах, - повисла ещё более долгая пауза, прежде чем Майк продолжил. – Он был хорошим человеком. Хорошим отцом и мужем. Верил во все правильные идеалы и готов был их защищать. Он не должен был умереть раньше, чем его отец. Он не должен был умереть, разочаровавшись в себе и во мне, и во всём, во что я заставил его верить. В мире нет справедливости, Джесси. Как я уже говорил, ты можешь только продолжать жить. Какой бы дурацкой старпёрской мудростью тебе это не казалось.

Закончив свою долгую речь, Майк ощутил, что в горле пересохло и саднит примерно также, как где-то глубоко внутри. Но одновременно было некоторое чувство облегчения. И реальности. Он, кажется, никогда ещё не рассказывал эту историю в таком полном и последовательном виде. Эти воспоминания воскрешали боль, но они же и воскрешали Мэтта, который, чёрт побери, всё-таки был в его жизни.

Повернув голову, он посмотрел на мальчишку, сидящего в его кровати. Джесси смотрел на него, не отрываясь, широко раскрытыми глазами, полными слёз, стекающих по его щекам. Он протянул руку, накрывая ладонь Майка своей и сжимая пальцы, прежде чем всхлипнуть и опять придвинуться ближе, прижимаясь и опуская голову на плечо.

Он не мог сказать ничего осмысленного, ничего, способного хоть как-то изменить случившееся. Но он мог молча плакать теми слезами, которым Майк никогда бы не дал пролиться.

***

Уолтер бережно прижимал малышку к груди, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Холли мирно посапывала на руках, иногда недовольно кривя маленький носик и покряхтывая. Невозможно было смотреть на это без умилительной улыбки на лице и согревающего тепла в груди. Его чудо. Его совершенное маленькое дитя.

Даже под дулом пистолета Уолт бы никогда не признался, что любил её больше Джуниора. Это было невозможно сравнивать. Любовь к младшему была выстраданной, бесконечная борьба в попытке дать ему максимально хорошую жизнь с теми картами, которые были выданы при его рождении. Это выматывало, и в тот день, когда Уолтер узнал свой диагноз, он с пугающей ясностью увидел, насколько много сил было растрачено на бесконечные попытки держаться на плаву, не унывать, не опускать руки. Казалось, от них со Скайлер, от их любви осталась одна хрупкая оболочка. Но разве Холли могла быть плодом пустоты? Нет, она слишком совершенна для этого.

И сейчас, в его новой жизни, он ощущал всё былое с необыкновенной ясностью и чистотой. Как он любил Скайлер, эту прекрасную сильную женщину, которая никогда не позволяла жизни сломить себя окончательно. Он любил в ней всё, даже то утомительное и раздражающее сопротивление и войну, которую она затеяла против него. Она была его соратником все эти долгие годы, и, пусть сейчас она не может увидеть, но он сделает всё, чтобы больше никогда не приходилось бороться за жизнь так отчаянно, из последних сил. Его умный, талантливый сын, который обязательно пойдёт в лучший колледж, станет кем захочет и никогда в своей взрослой жизни не будет терпеть унижения и оскорбления за свои физические недостатки. И чудесная маленькая Холли, которая вырастет, не зная утомительного существования на копейки, с тщетной попыткой заткнуть дыры в бюджете, не голодая и не ходя в обносках.

Уолтер ощущал спокойствие и умиротворение от этих мыслей. Да, он уже многим пожертвовал для своей цели и пожертвует ещё большим, но это, в конечном итоге, совершенно неважно. Он пойдёт на что угодно.

Он посмотрел на розовое личико и трогательно сжатые пухлые кулачки дочери и неожиданно подумал о Джесси. Он буквально видел взволнованный восторг и почти благоговение в голубых глазах, если бы мальчик сейчас был здесь и видел спящую Холли. Уолт вспомнил другую ночь, когда проводил время с семьёй и вдруг ощутил ледяную дрожь внутри, словно кто-то прошёлся по его могиле. Именно в тот момент он окончательно осознал, что его семья невольно и совершенно без его желания расширилась на ещё одного человека, и кинулся совершать один из самых спонтанных и опрометчивых поступков в своей жизни.

Иногда он продолжал вести вялые споры с самим собой, доказывая, что Джесси не его ответственность, он взрослый человек и сам отвечает за все свои поступки. Но осознавал своё поражение задолго до того, как аргументы «за» и «против» подходили к концу. Это не имело никакого отношения к логике. Странно, Уолтер никогда не считал себя человеком чувств и страстей. Но, пожалуй, без них невозможно достичь ничего по-настоящему значимого и живого.

Но этот глупый мальчишка… Уолт испытал прилив раздражения при воспоминании о дне в лаборатории. Пинкман вляпался в проблемы, он, Уолтер, делает всё возможное, чтобы их разгрести и улучшить ситуацию в их пользу, а Джесси только ноет, что его не устраивают методы. Ему на пару с Холли только сказочки со счастливым концом читать, где всё как-то устраивается с помощью Магии. Уолтер понимал, что не совсем справедлив, и на долю парня много всего неприятного свалилось, естественно, ему хотелось просто спокойствия и комфорта. Но, увы, до этого пока было далеко. Зато, когда его план сложится, как надо, они смогут выдохнуть и зажить по-настоящему хорошо.

Холли наконец погрузилась в по-настоящему глубокий сон, и Уолт медленно поднялся с дивана и прошёл по коридору в комнату, чтобы аккуратно уложить её в кроватку. Осторожно, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула, отступив из комнаты, он на пару мгновений задержался возле ванной, в которой уже битый час торчала Скайлер. Приложив руку к двери, он тяжело вздохнул и двинулся обратно в гостиную. Таким же образом он притормозил у комнаты младшего, прислушиваясь к звукам подростковой бунтарской музыки, которая, однако, играет на приемлемом уровне громкости, чтобы не мешать укладывать Холли. Испытав прилив гордости за сына, Уолт решил оставить Джуниору его личное пространство и не беспокоить.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он в некоторой растерянности застыл посреди комнаты, сунув руки в карманы. Нащупав телефон, он вытащил его и раскрыл, с озадаченностью глядя на экран. Он почти никогда сейчас не отключал аппарат, понимая, что любой звонок может оказаться жизненно важным, но сегодня, начав заниматься с Холли, видимо, сделал это исключительно рефлекторно. Нажав на кнопку включения, со смутно нарастающим напряжением он ждал, когда загорится экран.

Наконец, телефон ожил и начал выплёвывать получаемые данные. Первым делом Уолтер проверил пропущенные звонки и видит номер Гудмана. Это не кажется чем-то сильно важным, хотя перезвонить и послушать Сола стоит – несмотря на крайнюю утомительность адвоката, он часто говорит дельные вещи. Но потом он открыл смс от Джесси и впал в недолгий ступор в попытке осмыслить написанное. Ощущение как от чтения билета на экзамене, перед которым ты очень волнуешься, вроде буквы и слова знакомые, но никак не складываются в цельное предложение. На самом деле, понимание приходит буквально за считанные секунды, но внутри они кажутся долгими минутами.

Первое, что Уолтер сделал, наконец прочитав сообщение, это быстрый подход к окну и оглядывание улицы сквозь слегка одёрнутые шторы. Всё выглядело мирно и спокойно, никаких незнакомых машин или вооружённых людей, движущихся к дому. Район погружён в дремоту обычного житейского вечера. Обстановка дико диссонирует с внутренним состоянием Уолтера, у которого от закипевшего в краю адреналина яростно пульсировала жилка на лбу. Задёрнув шторы обратно, он кинулся обратно к ванной и постучал в дверь, стараясь соизмерять силу удара и громкость голоса, чтобы не тревожить детей.

\- Скай, выходи немедленно, у нас ЧП! – у него нет времени ждать ответа жены, поэтому он побежал в спальню и начал доставать из шкафа чемоданы, включив только ночник для освещения, чтобы не разбудить Холли раньше времени. Он уже успел наполовину забить чемоданы вещами, когда Скайлер наконец появилась на пороге комнаты, закутанная в халат и полотенце на голове.

\- Уолтер? Что ты творишь? – прошипела она, плотнее запахивая халат на груди и оглядываясь на колыбель малышки.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла детей и уехала из города. Прямо сейчас, - до нынешнего момента он привык считать, что в крайнем случае будет достаточно, если он найдёт способ исчезнуть, оставив семье деньги на жизнь, и всё будет в порядке. Но сейчас он чётко понял, что Скайлер и дети в опасности, возможно, меньшей, чем он сам, но недостаточно маленькой, чтобы можно было рисковать.

\- Что?! Уолт, ты в своём уме? Я не собираюсь никуда срываться на ночь глядя!

Он прервался, чтобы подойти к жене, и ощутил странную смесь грусти и злости, когда Скайлер шарахнулась от него на несколько шагов назад. Он остановился, развернув руки ладонями вверх, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что его намерения никоим образом не являются угрожающими для неё.

\- Скай, поверь, я понимаю, это не идеально. Мне очень жаль. Я просчитался. Ты должна увезти детей. Я не переживу, если с вами что-то случится.

\- Случится что, Уолт? Что ты натворил? – она осторожно подошла ближе, продолжая сохранять дистанцию. Он попытался вглядеться в глаза и понять, о чём она думает или что чувствует, но за непроницаемой холодной голубизной ничего нельзя было различить.

\- Нет времени объяснять. Я перешёл дорогу опасным людям, и они могут причинить вред вам тоже. Пожалуйста, Скай, я постараюсь всё решить, но мне нужно знать, что вы в безопасности.

\- И куда, по-твоему, я должна поехать??

Он тратит несколько секунд на раздумья, понимая, что не может просто загрузить женщину с больным мальчиком и младенцем в машину и отправить, куда глаза глядят.

\- Вы можете поехать к моей матери.

\- Нет. Ни за что. Долго думал? – возмущённо кипит Скай, реагируя моментально. – Я что, по-твоему, должна сейчас поехать в аэропорт, купить билеты и полететь с детьми в чёртово Айдахо, чтобы вломиться к твоей матери в середине ночи?!!

Оба застыли, когда Холли зашевелилась и начала издавать звуки, которые в другой момент были бы очень милыми и забавными, яростно глядя друг на друга.

\- Скай, дорогая, - она передёрнулась, и Уолт тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что времени на увещевания остаётся всё меньше. – Хорошо, смотри. Ты поедешь к Хэнку и Мари. Скажешь, что мы проснулись от какого-то странного запаха, я подумал, что где-то прохудилась газовая труба, поэтому я решил, что вам лучше уехать, пока разбираюсь с экстренными службами. Заночуешь там. Но потом… Скай, потом вам действительно нужно будет уехать. Я хотел бы по-другому, но иначе никак.

Презрение во взгляде Скайлер становилось всё более отчётливым с каждым его словом.

\- Я и не подозревала, что замужем за таким отъявленным лжецом.

\- Можешь ненавидеть меня, сколько хочешь. Прямо сейчас мне это неважно, - наконец, злость берёт верх, и Уолт развернулся, чтобы продолжить собирать вещи. – Вы уезжаете, точка. Завтра утром я закажу вам билеты.

Набив чемодан детскими вещами, он закрыл его и защёлкнул замки.

\- Одевайся. Я пойду поговорю с Джуниором, - Уолт помедлил у двери, оглянувшись на Скайлер через плечо. – Скай, я прошу тебя сделать это не для меня. Позаботься о наших детях, пожалуйста.

***

В первые мгновения он не столько услышал ссору, сколько почувствовал её обострённым звериным чутьём. Уолтер-младший убавил громкость музыки и напряг слух, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему показалось, ничего не происходит. Маленькая тайна детей, чьи родители в постоянном конфликте или на грани развода: ты слышишь и знаешь гораздо больше, чем взрослые думают. Больше, чем хотелось бы тебе самому. Он ненавидел эту предельно возросшую чувствительность к повышенному тону разговора или, наоборот, приглушённому злому шёпоту. Он хотел бы не слушать, но не может, тянет невыносимо.

Флинн замер в напряжённом внутреннем колебании, стоит ли выключить музыку совсем и дать волю своему желанию, или лучше надеть наушники и выкрутить звук на максимум. Он не успел толком принять решение, когда в коридоре послышались шаги и почти сразу же раздался стук в дверь.

\- Эй, не спишь? – отец заглянул в комнату, и он выключил проигрыватель, чувствуя, как внутреннее напряжение возросло в разы. Это не может быть к добру. Опять какой-то серьёзный разговор с непредсказуемым исходом. Предчувствие заранее вызывало усталость, а она рождала злость, которая теперь почти постоянно бурлила внутри.

\- Нет.

Он чуть подвинулся на кровати, давая Уолтеру-старшему место, чтобы сесть, и выжидательно уставился на него. Ему не нравилось устало-озабоченное выражение лица, то, как отец крутил кольцо на пальце, подбирая слова или решаясь на то, чтобы заговорить. Желание наконец услышать, в чём дело, стремительно начинало перевешивать страх очередных неприятностей. Очевидно, его мнение и желания давно уже не учитывались в этой семье, так что лучше знать, к чему готовиться.

\- Сынок… - наконец, начал Уолтер, правда, тут же прервавшись на очередную паузу. Ему захотелось кричать, но наконец отец поднял голову, заглянув ему прямо в глаза, и продолжил. – Ты знаешь, я очень люблю вас всех, тебя, маму, Холли. Вы самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И я безумно горжусь тобой.

Ох, похоже, всё ещё хуже, чем он мог представить. В животе скручивается узел нервов и внутренних органов, и Флинну до того жутко, что почти тошнит.

\- Ты уже совсем взрослый, - тоненький голосок внутри кричит, что нет, неправда, он ещё совсем маленький, он ещё… - И я хочу поговорить с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной. Вам всем придётся ненадолго уехать из города. Мама сейчас собирает вещи, переночуете у Хэнка и Мари, а завтра, я надеюсь, сможете улететь. Я знаю… Знаю, что у тебя много вопросов, и мне жаль, что я не могу на них ответить прямо сейчас. Просто поверь мне, это необходимо.

Он качает головой, не в силах поверить собственным ушам. Серьёзно?? Он сначала бросает ему эту новостную бомбу, а потом говорит, что ничего не может объяснить?? Уолтер-младший открывает было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но отец останавливает его, продолжая говорить.

\- Послушай, я знаю, для тебя это шок, и я тоже ужасно, ужасно этого не хочу. Но другого выбора сейчас нет. Твоей маме тоже очень тяжело, ей понадобится твоя поддержка и помощь с Холли. Обещай мне, что позаботишься о них обеих.

\- Н-но п-пап, я не понимаю! Ты не м-можешь ничего не объяснять!

Уолтер с новым усердием начал крутить кольцо, как будто пытался отвертеть его вместе с пальцем, и младший увидел, как сжимаются его челюсти от напряжения.

\- Иногда… Иногда во взрослой жизни приходится принимать решения, у которых есть далеко идущие последствия. Я принял такое решение, и сейчас я должен всё уладить. Но я не могу, пока вы остаётесь тут. Понимаешь?

\- Нет! Нет, я нихера не понимаю!

\- Младший…

\- Нет! Не говори мне про язык! – он почти сорвался на крик и начал тяжело дышать. – Что за решение? П-п-почему ты не можешь попросить дядю Хэнка, чтобы он помог?

\- Не могу. Послушай, это очень важно, Хэнк не должен ничего знать о нашем разговоре и о том, почему вы уезжаете. Вы просто едете проведать вашу бабушку, ясно? Больше ты ничего не знаешь. Сын, если бы я мог сказать больше или уладить всё как-то иначе, я бы сделал это.

\- Но…

\- Уолтер, - строго оборвал отец, поднимаясь с кровати. – У нас нет времени продолжать этот разговор. Собери вещи, бери только самое важное. И запомни, что я сказал. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

***

Старенький понтиак ацтек невнятного цвета припарковался перед офисом Сола Гудмана. Уолтер торопливо повернул ключ зажигания, заставляя мотор умолкнуть, и выбрался на улицу. В голове промелькнуло забавное воспоминание («тебе нужен «криминальный» адвокат»), но ситуация была безумно далека от смешной. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял взгляд Скайлер, которым она одарила его, когда все вещи были загружены в машину, надувшийся Уолтер-младший сгорбился на пассажирском месте, а малютка Холли дремала в детском кресле на заднем сидении. Никаких ласковых слов и прощальных объятий, только постепенно удаляющиеся сигнальные огни, на которые он смотрел, пока автомобиль не скрылся за поворотом. Возможно, последний раз, когда он видит свою семью. Эта мысль была настолько ошеломляющей, что он пока не мог осознать её до конца. В любом случае, на эмоциональные переживания времени не было, необходимо действовать быстро.

Он позвонил Солу сразу, как только смог заставить себя перестать бессмысленно смотреть на пустую дорогу, бегом кинувшись в дом, чтобы взять собственную давно подготовленную на всякий случай сумку с вещами первой необходимости. Пропустив мимо ушей причитания Гудмана о каких-то новостях и о том, что тот хотел бы иметь возможность дозвониться до своих клиентов при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, Уолтер заявил, что нужно встретиться срочно, прямо сейчас.

Гудман уже был в кабинете, выглядя мрачным и взлохмаченным, да ещё и одетый в непривычно нормальную одежду, обычные джинсы и наспех криво застёгнутая рубашка. Видимо, звонок Уолтера выдернул его уже из постели. Кроме них в офисе никого не было.

\- Неужели ж я имею столь сомнительное счастье лицезреть хоть кого-то из вашей парочки аж лично! – сразу затараторил Сол, начиная энергично перемещаться по кабинету в разных направлениях и взмахивая руками. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что сотовые телефоны всё ещё в новинку для некоторых, а Пинкман и вовсе обычно на связи прям сразу с открытым космосом, куда уж ему до низших сфер, и, всё-таки, повторюсь, экстренная мобильная связь существует по некоторым причинам! Или его уже загребли?

\- Что ты несёшь? Что за экстренная связь? – Уолтер устало потёр рукой лоб, скидывая сумку на диван. – Ладно, слушай…

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай! Ты вообще слышал, что я тебе по телефону говорил? Ты новости сегодня смотрел?

\- Что за чушь с новостями, Гудман!! Мне не до того, чтобы трёп о жизни знаменитостей обсуждать! – рявкнул Уолтер, чувствуя, как эмоции начинаю выходить из-под контроля. – Мне нужно уезжать, срочно, понимаешь??

\- О, да? Даже если эта «знаменитость» твой близкий голубоглазый дружок? – Сол подошёл к столу, развернул ноутбук экраном к себе и нажал на кнопку выложенного в интернет новостного ролика о пропаже Джейка Пинкмана. – Можешь объяснить, нахрена парню его брат понадобился? Я, конечно, уже понял, что у него сдвиг по фазе насчёт детей, но не думал, что всё так серьёзно.

Некоторое время Уолт тупо смотрел в экран, на котором высвечивались фотографии обоих отпрысков четы Пинкманов. До сей минуты у него не было особых мыслей о том, как это могло произойти, откуда Фринг мог узнать что-либо. Если только Джесси не проболтался Майку. Но, если бы он задумался об этом, то начал бы психовать и тратить время понапрасну, поэтому предпочёл сначала действовать, а потом уже на досуге поразмышлять о причинах произошедшего. Но теперь всё становилось более явным. Если они узнали о пропаже брата Джесси, то вполне могли надавить на мальчика, чтобы узнать, что к чему.

\- Так нахрена? – продолжал зудеть над ухом Гудман. – И что, сложно было мне сказать?!

\- Не будь идиотом, Джесси этого не делал! – сердито отмахнулся от него Уолтер.

Вспоминая манеру Гаса решать проблемы с косяками подчинённых, Уолтер не мог не подумать, что Джесси могло прийтись вообще не сладко. Тем не менее, парень нашёл возможность его предупредить. Мысль об этом согревала и одновременно заставляла беспокоиться за безопасность мальчишки ещё больше. До сей поры он интуитивно спасал только себя и свою семью. Но, как он думал совсем немного ранее этим вечером, его семья – немного более широкое понятие.

\- А кто тогда? Что происходит? Вы что, опять с Фрингом что-то не поделили? – в голосе Сола появились нотки паники. – И куда ты собрался уезжать? Может, объяснишь уже наконец? Я и так уже аж Майку позвонил…

\- Что он сказал? – вот теперь Сол привлёк его полное внимание, и сам очевидно был не очень этому рад, испуганно вздрогнув под яростным взглядом.

\- Да ничего, толком. Что он разбирается.

\- Джесси с ним был?

\- Я не знаю. Я, блядь, не чёртов телепат! Откуда мне знать, где он и с кем был??

\- Ладно, Сол, слушай меня внимательно, - глаза Уолтера загорелись мрачным огнём, и его мысли о том, что нужно сваливать отсюда немедленно, воспользовавшись связями Гудмана и его давнишними рекомендациями о возможности начать «новую жизнь», отошли на задний план. Он ещё не закончил бороться. – Моя семья уже завтра будет в Айдахо, и мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл способ передать деньги Скайлер. Понятно, не всё сразу. Можно оформить, как продажу автомойки, чтобы она могла получить первые средства уже сейчас. А затем всё остальное.

\- Да, это можно сделать, придётся найти подставного покупателя и заплатить ему долю…

\- Неважно, плевать, - отрезал Уолтер. – Мы обсудим подробности чуть позже. Теперь другое. Ты сталкивался с нацистскими группировками в Альбукерке?

***

\- Всё, заколачивайте, - отойдя от последнего ящика, Джек сделал ещё пару отметок в блокноте и сунул его во внутренний карман. Понадобилось немало времени и нервов, чтобы переназначить сделку, сорвавшуюся из-за всей истории с мальчишкой и трупами его людей. Хорошо ещё, что Пинкман и его таинственный напарник не полезли вглубь разбившегося ящика и ограничились только наложенными для виду консервными банками, не найдя партию автоматов, спрятанных в глубине. Так что в целом обошлось без финансовых убытков.

Он вышел со склада, слегка щурясь на заходящее солнце и подумал, что теперь сможет более плотно приступить к этой дурацкой истории с парочкой варщиков мета. Если они и в самом деле таковыми являются. В любом случае, решение вопроса следовало ускорять, поскольку содержание похищенного мальчишки в доме не то, чтобы было сильно обременительным, но и пользы пока не приносило, а потому являлось излишним. Хотя Тодду вроде нравилось возиться с мальцом.

В брюках беззвучно задрожал мобильный, и Джек вытащил телефон. На ловца и зверь бежит.

\- Хайзенберг, - он усмехнулся в трубку, - По нашему уговору я с тобой связываюсь, забыл?

\- Здравствуй, Джек.

Удивлённо приподняв брови, Джек хмыкнул в телефон.

\- Смотрю, ты выполнил домашнюю работу. Так и в чём дело?

\- В новостях появилась информация о пропаже Джейка Пинкмана, - Уолтер несколько колебался, прикидывая, насколько велики шансы, что похитители ещё не знают об этом. Возможно, он подвергал брата Джесси некоторому риску здесь. Но они все висели на волоске, так что выбор был не особо богатым. – Я хотел убедиться, что вы не сделаете ничего… Необратимого в связи с этим.

\- Вот как? – голос Джека тут же стал более строгим и серьёзным. – Я перезвоню.

\- Нет, подожди…

Захлопнув телефон, Джек сделал шаг обратно в направлении сарая.

\- Эй, Мэтт, бросай эту херню, иди-ка сюда.

***

Уолтер уставился на замолчавший телефон с ужасом в глазах. Потратив пару секунд на то, чтобы отмереть и начать двигаться, он начал судорожно набирать номер снова, но трубку никто не брал.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты собрался связываться с Джеком Уэлкером и его бандой. Серьёзно? Можно просто пойти под поезд прыгнуть, быстрее и безболезненнее, - после долгой обстоятельной беседы по вычислению группировки, в ходе которой Сол не сразу понял, куда ведёт Уолтер, а когда понял, попытался уйти в отказ, но было уже поздно, Гудман стал напоминать старую ворчливую жену. – Ну и что он сказал?

\- Заткнись, Сол, всё продумано, - абсолютно автоматически отмахнулся Уолтер, нервно постукивая телефоном по подбородку, прежде чем быстро напечатать «без мальчика нет сделки» и отправить сообщение на номер Джека.

\- Тогда может просветишь меня здесь? Что именно «продумано»? – Сол опёрся бёдрами о стол и нервно постукивал ручкой по деревянной поверхности, не зная, чем занять руки. – Ты серьёзно собираешься опять против Фринга идти?

\- Ему не следовало связываться со мной! Никто не слушает моих деловых предложений, чёрт побери, - они словно поменялись ролями, и теперь Уолтер метался по комнате тигром в запертой клетке.

\- А, деловые предложения, ну конечно… Ты у нас прям вопиющий глас разума в пустыне идиотии.

\- Сол…

\- Да?

\- Серьёзно, заткнись.

***

\- … в качестве главного подозреваемого полиция разыскивает его старшего брата, Джесси Пинкмана. Если вы видели этого человека…

Мэтт отвернулся от ноутбука, на котором нагуглил демонстрируемый сейчас новостной ролик для демонстрации Джеку и Кенни, и довольно усмехнулся.

\- Ну, теперь этому маленькому засранцу точно не поздоровится, а?

Джек тяжело вздохнул в явном раздражении, и Кенни помотал головой.

\- Ты что, совсем ебанулся? Если копы его повяжут, ты думаешь, он не сольёт всё, что знает? Пацан трясётся за своего брата как не знаю за что, - Кенни крутанулся на стуле, поворачиваясь к Джеку. – Что делать будем, босс?

\- Нужно кончать со всем этим. Старик откуда-то узнал моё имя, теперь ещё пацан засветился. Мэтт, отследи, где тачка Хайзенберга сейчас.

\- Погоди-погоди, - Кенни подался вперёд, опираясь о стол. – У меня есть идея получше. Избавиться от всей компашки всегда сможем. А вдруг они не соврали? Это ж золотая жила, глупо упускать.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

***

Уолтер аж подпрыгнул на диване от неожиданности от звука смс-оповещения. Торопливо разблокировав экран, он от нервов с трудом сконцентрировал внимание на написанном. «Пацан в порядке. Жди».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нельзя писать фанфик по Breaking Bad и не упоминать голубые глаза Джесси постоянно к месту и не к месту)))  
На самом деле, так долго ещё потому, что у меня голова пухнет от возможных развилок и решений персонажей, и каждый раз делать конкретный выбор мучительно больно. Но я верю, что мы доберёмся до конца истории.


	22. Глава 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше не буду обещать ничего по срокам, жизнь вносит свои коррективы) Извините, что так долго!  
Я вроде старалась перечитывать и вычитывать, но в этой главе прям много раз что-то переписывала/переделывала, так что надеюсь, всё норм.

\- Джесси, просыпайся.

Недовольно замычав, он инстинктивно плотнее закутался в одеяло, натянув его на голову, и замер в этом самодельном коконе тепла и уюта. Было слишком мягко и комфортно, чтобы просыпаться и лишать себя удовольствия продолжать здесь находиться. Он так устал, что мгновенно снова начал соскальзывать в сон, но голос звучал всё настойчивее, а потом и вовсе появилась рука, начавшая его тормошить за плечо.

\- Нет, ну пожалуйста, ещё чуть-чуть, - подтянув колени к груди, он сжался в комочек и попытался прикрыть глаза локтем, когда одеяло сдёрнули с головы.

\- Джесси, сейчас, - Джесси вынуждено проснулся достаточно, чтобы определить голос Майка, и понимал, что упорствовать в своём желании поспать бессмысленно и, возможно, вредно для здоровья, но не мог заставить себя разлепить веки.

Ночью его мучали кошмары, и он несколько раз просыпался весь мокрый, задыхаясь и ощущая испугано колотящееся сердце. Майк оказывался рядом, шептал что-то успокаивающее, обнимал, плотнее укутывая в одеяло, пока он наконец не отрубился совсем вплоть до нынешнего момента. Содержание кошмаров выветрилось из памяти почти совсем, остались только смутные обрывки образов, и те продолжали растворяться и исчезать бесследно. Но картинка бездыханного тела Джейка оставалась чёткой и слишком реалистичной.

\- Давай, Джесси, я не дам тебе валяться в постели весь день. Нам есть, что обсудить. Слышишь меня? – рука, нащупавшая его плечо сквозь одеяло, сжалась сильнее, и Джесси со стоном перекатился на спину, недовольно глядя на Майка из-под локтя и сквозь с усилием приоткрытые ресницы. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как будто меня переехал грузовик, - голос звучал хрипло и горло слегка побаливало, последствие многих слёз и других неприятных событий вчерашнего дня. – Который час?

\- Уже девять. Вставай, я постирал пару твоих футболок, пока не высохнут, дам тебе другую свою.

Прошлым вечером Майк напугал Джесси, по-настоящему. Он вообще мог быть довольно жутким, когда хотел. Его обычные спокойствие в сочетании с непрошибаемой уверенностью, что всё будет, как ему нужно, обычно создавали правильную атмосферу, в которой любой здравомыслящий человек будет склонен слушаться и содействовать. И не то чтобы раньше, до более близкого знакомства, Джесси не чувствовал, что Майк легко убьёт его, если будет нужно. Но вчерашний страх был какого-то другого рода. Не только за себя самого.

Он испугался, что подтолкнул Майка к глубокой чёрной бездне. Как будто Джесси обладал сверхспособностью призывать к жизни монстров в других людях. Тем удивительнее была доброта позже ночью. А сейчас Майк выглядел уставшим и больше на свой возраст, чем обычно. Трудно было не винить себя за это.

\- Спасибо… Я сейчас приду.

Проследив взглядом за тем, как Майк вышел из комнаты, Джесси с трудом поборол соблазн воспользоваться ситуацией и снова зарыться в одеяло. Он потёр глаза кулаком, и в темноте закрытых век промелькнул ещё один образ из кошмаров этой ночи – Мэтти в полицейской форме, как на фотографии, с простреленной головой, сидящий на диване в гостиной и с неприятной усмешкой на губах сообщающий, что зря Джесси так сильно надеется на помощь его папаши. Сон окончательно отступил, и, со вздохом откинув одеяло, Джесси выбрался из постели и поплёлся в душ.

***

На кухне вкусно пахло кофе и жаренным беконом с яичницей. Учитывая, что последний раз он ел около двенадцати часов прошлого дня, и то это был всего лишь отжатый у мистера Уайта бутерброд с арахисовым маслом, еда была как нельзя кстати.

Майк уже разложил порции по тарелкам и заканчивал разливать свежезаваренный кофе по кружкам.

\- Садись, поедим и поговорим о деле.

Джесси благодарно кивнул и снова потёр глаза, нащупывая спинку стула, чтобы отодвинуть его и сесть за стол. На тёмно-зелёном фоне футболке у него на груди красовался чёрно-белый орёл с хищно раззявленным клювом и надписью «Филадельфия Иглз».

\- Это что, какая-то спортивная команда?

Джесси не думал, что сможет смеяться в ближайшее время, но откровенно не верящий и почти обиженный взгляд Майка заставил его широко ухмыльнуться.

\- Парень, ты разбиваешь мне сердце сейчас, серьёзно.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Не думал, что ты спортивный фанат, йоу. Никогда не понимал всю эту тему, серьёзно. В чём прикол, смотреть как одна куча чуваков делает какую-то херню, чтобы нагнуть других? – Джесси пожал плечами и нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу, подумав, что он явно не тот человек, который может судить других за их увлечения. – Ну то есть я не хочу сказать ничего плохого, каждому своё, просто не моя вещь.

\- Малыш, ты когда-нибудь был на игре?

\- Нет, отец тоже не фанат… Я вообще в детстве хотел в бейсбольную команду, но он сказал, что это пустая трата времени и денег на инвентарь, нужно увлекаться чем-то более… Интеллектуальным, - Джесси фыркнул и потянулся за кофе, организм требовал привычной дозы кофеина, чтобы взбодриться. – Так кто эти парни из Филадельфии?

\- Футбольная команда, - Майк мог только покачать головой в ответ на сказанное Джесси. – Не моё дело, конечно, но твой отец нихрена не смыслит в воспитании.

\- Ну, да, наверное… Хотя с Джейком всё вышло намного лучше, - парень опустил голову и печально вздохнул. – По крайней мере, было бы лучше, если бы я всё не портил.

На секунду Майк задумался над тем, чтобы ободрить мальчика возможностью совместного похода на какой угодно матч, когда ситуация стабилизируется, но одёргивает себя. Никаких обещаний. Они все ходят по слишком тонкому льду.

Словно в подтверждение неприятных мыслей звонит его телефон, и Майк хмуро смотрит на экран, прежде чем тыкнуть на кнопку приёма вызова.

\- Слушаю.

Пока Майк молча слушал телефонного собеседника, Джесси на удивление быстро очистил тарелку от еды. Обычно стресс напрочь отбивал его аппетит, и он немного опасался, что сытный завтрак вряд ли легко уживётся с его желудком, но прямо сейчас организм отчаянно нуждался в энергии. Подбирая остатки растёкшегося желтка кусочком хлеба, он бросил взгляд на Майка, смотревшего на него.

\- Ясно. Проверь дом, - Майк убрал телефон и опёрся о стол локтями. – Тайрус сказал, что Уолтер не появился в лаборатории. Ты случайно ничего об этом не знаешь?

Джесси выпустил хлеб из пальцев, оставляя его на тарелке, и заметно напрягся, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он неохотно поднял глаза, встречаясь с Майком взглядом.

\- Я не мог его не предупредить, - не было больше сил врать и изворачиваться, зато были все основания подозревать, что любая новая ложь оттолкнёт Майка окончательно и бесповоротно. Но такая правда тоже не могла привести ни к чему хорошему, так что пришлось сжать левой рукой подрагивающее от нервов татуированное запястье в ожидании реакции.

\- Что ты ему сказал? И когда? – хоть взгляд Майка и оставался показательно равнодушно-спокойным, нетрудно было догадаться, что он недоволен.

\- Смс вчера отправил. Что вы всё знаете. Пока у Фринга вас ждал, - он стащил кажущиеся тяжёлыми и неподвижными руки со стола на колени и опустил голову. – Извини. Я не мог по-другому.

\- Ох, малыш, ты всё делаешь очень, очень сложным, - Майк вздохнул и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Минута его размышлений растягивалась в бесконечности. Наконец, он протянул руку ладонью вверх. – Дай мне свой телефон.

Это было достаточно предсказуемым требованием. Джесси испытывал несказанное облегчение уже хотя бы от того, что удалось избежать нового всплеска ярости. Так что он молча сунулся в карман джинсов и вложил трубку в ладонь.

– Ладно, теперь распределим приоритеты, - убрав полученный аппарат в передний карман рубашки, Майк снова взялся за свой телефон. - Сначала решим проблему с выслеживанием банды, а потом займёмся Уолтером. Джесси, я обещал, что помогу тебе, но давай без новых глупостей. Ни к чему злить Фринга сейчас.

Пощёлкав пальцами по кнопкам, Майк набрал Тайруса:

\- Отбой, я с ним созвонился, семейные проблемы. Сегодня отдыхай, - сбросив звонок, Майк задумчиво пролистал список контактов до имени Уолтера Уайта, не замечая, что Джесси пялится на него с отвисшей челюстью.

\- Серьёзно? Ты прикроешь мистера Уайта?!

\- Не «мистера Уайта», а тебя, дурака! – тут же сердито отреагировал Майк, откладывая телефон. В конце концов, что Уолтер мог предпринять прямо сейчас, кроме наверняка бездарной попытки сбежать? Нужно будет позвонить Гудману и узнать, не пытался ли он выйти с ним на связь. Но сначала другое дело. – Ладно, как я уже сказал, начнём с запланированного на сегодняшний день.

Майк выложил на стол зажигалку Zippo и подтолкнул её ближе к Джесси.

\- Самый маленький формат, под который можно замаскировать маячок. Ты куришь, так что, если вдруг он заметит, что ты выронил, не будет очень подозрительно. Но ты уж постарайся, чтобы не заметил. Запихни между спинкой и сиденьем, чтобы в глаза не бросалась. Ясно?

\- У тебя всегда наготове такие штуки? – Джесси взял зажигалку и принялся вертеть в пальцах. И по внешнему виду, и по весу штука не вызывала никаких подозрений. И всё равно, перспектива снова встречаться с тем уродом и при этом играть в шпиона не вызывала энтузиазма.

\- Кто рано встаёт, тот многое успевает, - хмыкнул Майк.

Ещё немного покрутив зажигалку, Джесси положил её обратно и чуть отпихнул от себя.

\- Так… Если он приезжает, я сажусь в машину, запихиваю в какое-нибудь незаметное труднодоступное место эту хрень, а потом ты их выслеживаешь? Такой план?

\- Для начала, да. Я знаю имена тех парней, что были на записи, но никто не смог сказать, где они базируются. Судя по всему, эти ребята живут все скопом где-то на отшибе. По крайней мере, костяк группы. Когда узнаем, где это место, можно будет планировать что-то дальше.

\- А что, если… - Джесси снова нервно закусил и пожевал губу. – Если они позвонят мистеру Уайту, и он скажет что-нибудь… Или если никто не приедет? Не очень надёжный план, нет?

\- Если в ближайшие дни никто не появится и не выйдет на связь, будем действовать иначе. Нам отчасти на руку, что в пропаже Джейка обвиняют тебя. Если эти ребята считают, что под подозрением ты, а их никто не ищет, вряд ли они станут вредить ребёнку. Думаешь, Уолтер попытается договориться о чём-то ещё за твоей спиной? – сам-то Майк в этом почти не сомневался, но Джесси продолжал отличаться повышенным доверием к своему партнёру.

\- Не знаю… Может, мне попытаться ему позвонить? Только я не… - Джесси сам не замечал, что уже начал не просто жевать, а откусывать кусочки кожи губ от нервов. – Ты ведь будешь его искать потом, так? Я не хочу вредить ему. Ты дашь мне просто позвонить ему, без всякой херни?

\- Джесси, - Майк позаботился о том, чтобы добавить суровости в голосе и выражении лица. – Ты слышал Гуса вчера. Забудь об Уолтере. Я знаю, что он долго втирал тебе историю про «либо мы, либо нас». Так вот, теперь «мы»: это ты и твой брат, ясно?

Лицо Джесси дрогнуло, и он прикрыл глаза рукой, чуть отвернувшись в сторону. Изогнувшийся на тонком запястье скорпион, наверное, должен был выглядеть угрожающе, но каким-то образом только лишний раз подчёркивал ранимость и потребность в защите.

\- А ты?

\- Что? – решивший дать парню время на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, Майк увлёкся разглядыванием татуировки и не сразу расслышал тихий голос.

\- Ты сказал, что защитишь меня. И сейчас не кинулся сообщать Фрингу, что я предупредил мистера Уайта. Вчера ты… Дал мне лечь с собой, и… Ну, обнимал, и всё. Мы совсем не будем об этом говорить? – рука Джесси сползла с лица на шею, и Майк почувствовал его прямой взгляд, но почему-то внезапно оказалось гораздо проще продолжать смотреть на чёрную краску под кожей.

\- Говорить о чём?

\- О том, что происходит. Я в смысле… Бля, Майк, - Джесси резко поднялся с места и пересел на край стола рядом с Майком, заставив его наконец перевести взгляд на ярко-горящие глаза. – Почему, правда? Зачем ты всё это делаешь?

\- Ну, уж точно не из-за того, к чему ты клонишь, - решительно опровергает всякие инсинуации Майк, чуть откидываясь на спинку стула, чтобы на всякий случай увеличить дистанцию между собой и мальчишкой. – Я сказал тебе, я ничего от тебя не жду. Успокойся.

\- Разве не ты постоянно говоришь мне, что мистер Уайт меня использует, что ничего не бывает просто так, у всего есть своя цена, и прочее, прочее? Ты весь такой практичный. Это выгодно для бизнеса? Чтобы я был в порядке? В этом дело? – голос Джесси чуть подрагивает, как и его нервно подрыгивающее колено. – Но тогда бы ты не взбесился так сильно вчера. Если только бизнес.

\- Пацан, что ты хочешь услышать? – Майку не нравится слышать усталость и оборонительные интонации в собственном голосе. – Да, я размяк к старости и не хочу видеть, как глупый мальчишка сводит счёты с жизнью столь экстравагантным способом. Только не начинай опять шарманку про моего сына. Серьёзно, будет больно.

\- Я не пытаюсь тебя подловить на чём-то. Просто… ОК, ты сам говоришь, я тупой пацан, я не заслуживаю ничего хорошего, так? – Майк не успел возразить, что вообще-то такого не говорил. – Ну, с мистером Уайтом то же самое! Я знаю, что он мудак. Но мы долго вместе и типа… Но, ну, он не только мудак, понимаешь? Я не могу…

\- Нихрена не то же самое! – не выдержав, Майк оборвал парня, резко поднявшись на ноги. Теперь Джесси приходилось чуть запрокидывать голову, чтобы сохранять зрительный контакт. – Ничего общего, не надо сравнивать.

Джесси, чуть испугавшийся от резкого движения сначала, слегка усмехнулся.

\- Знаешь, он тоже всегда бесится, когда я о тебе говорю.

\- Так. Я сам созваниваюсь с Уолтером и решаю вопрос. А ты, как послушный мальчик, делаешь, что тебе говорят, и самостоятельно ни во что не вмешиваешься.

Джесс опустил взгляд и чуть повернул голову, протягивая руку за оставшейся на столе зажигалкой.

\- Как думаешь, этот мужик захочет меня трахнуть? - спросил парень почти скучающим голосом.

\- Что?

\- Ну, я имею в виду, это логичный следующий шаг. Он знает, что я не могу ему отказать.

\- Пинкман, приём! Ты совсем сдурел? Твоя основная задача - оставить передатчик в салоне. Не нужно там оставаться больше необходимого.

\- Ну, конечно. Даже если он поедет сразу прямиком на базу после этого, мы же... Я имею в виду, ты, люди Гаса, вы же не поедете следом сразу. Нужно разработать план, вся херня. У него будет куча времени, чтобы причинить вред Джейку, если я его разозлю.

Майк взялся пальцами за подбородок мальчика, заставляя поднять голову.

\- Так не зли его. Ты же умный парень. Наобещай чего-нибудь, потяги время. Не надо делать ничего, о чём потом будешь жалеть. А я его потом в порошок сотру.

\- Из-за меня? - Джесси как-то странно медленно взмахнул ресницами, поднимая блестящий взгляд, и Майк опять почувствовал, что парень настойчиво лезет на какую-то территорию, куда он совсем не уверен, что хочет идти.

Джесси было почти забавно наблюдать за нерешительной заминкой в реакции Майка. Хотя он догадывался, что со стороны его поведение выглядит дико странным и нелогичным, но внутри он уже вполне успел всё себе объяснить. Все последние годы, да может и вообще никогда, в его жизни не было человека, с которым было бы так спокойно и уверенно, как с Майком. Даже несмотря на все конфликты, почему-то никогда не пропадала внутренняя убежденность, что Майк поймёт и защитит, даже если наорёт сначала. Ну, или убьёт, но это будет честно, быстро и заслуженно. В этом была такая стабильность и определённость, о которой Джесси никогда и мечтать не мог. И ради этого чувства было не так уж сложно забить на все стереотипы и предрассудки.

Конечно, это всё звучало адово эгоистично, и Джесси всерьёз бы задумался, а нахрена бы Майку это нужно, если бы он сам дал Джесси чёткий и решительный отпор. Джесси не сомневался, что если бы Майк захотел его осадить, у него нашлось бы достаточно едких хлёстких комментариев, которые оставили бы ровно ту нужную долю стыда и обиды, которая выбила бы из головы все подобные мысли, но позволила сохранить нормальные отношения. Но этого не произошло.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах на всё это можно было бы забить, спустить на тормозах. Дружба, или наставничество, или что там происходило между ними, уже были тем уровнем отношений, от которых он был в полном восторге. Но сейчас ему нужно было нечто большее. Человек, который обнимет его, погладит по голове и примет со всей той дрянью, в которой он уже измазался и которой ещё хлебнёт за время этой заварушки. Не отрывая взгляда, Джесси протянул помеченную клешнями руку и ухватился за предплечья Майка, притягивая ближе.

\- Так, Джесси. Мы решим это так, - наконец, отвис Майк, позволив себе сделать шаг, но всем видом демонстрируя, что не собирается вестись на провокации. - Когда всё наладится, мы обсудим, что творится у тебя в голове, если ты ещё захочешь это обсуждать. Но сейчас мы сосредоточимся на деле. Которое, между прочим, вроде бы для тебя важнее всего остального.

В лице Джесси что-то дрогнуло, как будто он немного пришёл в себя, и взгляд из странно-отстранённого стал более вменяемым, но теперь в нём явственнее читались боль и отчаяние.

\- Джесси? – позвал Майк, поднимая руки, отчего доведённый до крайней стадии напряжения парень слегка вздрогнул по старой памяти тела о привычных способах Майка выводить его из стрессового состояния. Но он только вздохнул и обнял Джесси, успокаивающе поглаживая по тощей спине. Потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы мальчик расслабился и отошёл достаточно, чтобы обнять в ответ, цепляясь за рубашку сзади и тяжело дыша сквозь сжатые зубы. – Давай, малыш, ты справишься с этим. Ты крепче, чем кажется. Я буду рядом, прямо здесь, а потом всё быстро закончится. ОК?

Джесси закивал, невольно увеличивая размер мокрого пятна от выступивших слёзы на рубашке, и отстранился, вытирая глаза рукой.

\- Давай мы снова посмотрим видео, и ты покажешь мне этого ублюдка, хорошо?

***

Нервными движениями руки Сол одёргивал галстук, всё больше и больше ослабляя узел на шее, поскольку воздуха в комнате критически не хватало. По виску стекала капля пота, и, вдобавок ко всему, приходилось сдерживать желание закашляться от накапливающегося в помещении дыма. Спрашивается, для чего зарабатывать весь криминальный авторитет и заводить охрану, если в итоге всё равно приходится так себя чувствовать в собственном офисе?! То Майк придёт угрожать ноги переломать, то Пинкман вломится с истерикой, то Уолтера в очередной раз Хайзенбергом накроет. Впрочем, сейчас он бы предпочёл иметь дело с любой из вышеуказанных проблем вместо нынешнего визитёра.

\- И всё-таки я не совсем понимаю, каким образом я…

\- Брось, Гудман. Я точно знаю, что мужик был у тебя, и почти уверен, что именно ты рассказал ему, кто я такой, - Джек Уэлкер затянулся сигаретой и, протянув руку, затушил её прямо о тщательно и с большой любовью выбираемый Солом шикарный офисный стол. – Не могу сказать, что оценил этот жест. Но я готов закрыть глаза в обмен на ответную услугу. Расскажи мне про него, пацана и тех, на кого они работают, и разойдёмся с миром.

\- Послушайте, мистер Уэлкер, это всё какое-то недоразумение, клянусь. Конфиденциальность для меня святое, я мёртв как могила! – Джек нехорошо усмехнулся и покачал головой, заставив Гудмана взволнованно замахать руками. – Нет, я имею в виду… Возможно – только возможно, - был парень, который хотел узнать, к кому может обратиться за помощью в… Скажем, радикальном решении рабочих проблем. Кого из нас не бесит босс, а? Я имею в виду, тех, у кого он есть. В общем. Я только сказал, что вы профессионал самого высокого класса в таких делах, ничего больше. И этот парень, он мой давний клиент, с весьма неплохими финансовыми возможностями, так что я взял на себя смелость предположить, что вы договоритесь ко взаимному удовлетворению. В смысле, все останутся довольны. Мне жаль, если он доставил какие-то неприятности…

\- Заткнись. Я не собираюсь слушать твой пиздёж весь день, - Джек поморщился и потёр кончиками пальцев виски, прежде чем закурить новую сигарету. – Мне срать на все оправдания, они тебе не помогут, если не начнёшь говорить то, что я хочу услышать. Хайзенберг, он же Уолтер Уайт. Пинкман. На кого они работают. Всё, что ты знаешь.

Мысленно Сол попытался просчитать свои варианты, но все они напоминали смертельные ловушки, готовые захлопнуться от одного неверного движения. Если смотреть в ближайшей перспективе, то главарь нацистов угрожал ему непосредственно сейчас, и это стоило учитывать, чтобы выиграть хоть какое-то время для манёвра. Но никто не отменял того факта, что, если разболтать лишнего, найдутся другие люди, готовые отвинтить ему голову. Или ноги сломать, как кое-кто конкретный обещал ещё в прошлый раз. По сути, основной вопрос сводился к тому, сколько именно лжи он может позволить себе, оставаясь при этом на хотя бы относительно безопасной территории.

\- Кхм, да… Видите ли, я как адвокат имею дело в основном с защитой финансовых интересов моих клиентов, о которых вы говорите, с точки зрения закона, - чёртов галстук с каждой минутой всё сильнее напоминал удавку. Гудман откашлялся и потянулся за графином с водой. - Плюс консультирую их по вопросам разных проблем, которые возникают в ходе ведения бизнеса, как, например, рекомендация вас и ваших людей, как я уже упоминал. Но есть вещи, о которых я предпочитаю не знать, понимаете? Для собственного же блага.

Рука чуть дрогнула, и графин стукнулся о край стакана, издав неприятное дребезжание. Пришлось мысленно сделать глубокий вдох и напомнить себе, что это далеко не первый раз в его карьере, когда дела идут наперекосяк, и до этого ему всегда удавалось выйти сухим из воды. Но неприятное предчувствие того, что везение не вечно, не давало до конца поддаться этим успокаивающим рассуждениям.

Внезапный звонок мобильного заставил Сола подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, зато рука Джека, потянувшаяся куда-то во внутренний карман куртки, замерла.

\- Кхм… Вы не возражаете? – Сол нервно покосился на посетителя, дожидаясь одобрительного кивка, прежде чем ответить (Сол Гудман, дамы и господа, всегда на связи, всегда к вашим услугам). – Издержки профессии, всегда есть, кому позвонить.

\- Валяй. Вдруг это как раз по нашему вопросу, - Джек снова расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула для посетителей и не погнушался возможности закинуть ноги на стол. – Только не забудь включить громкую связь.

Стараясь избегать взглядом вид перепачканных в грязи (где он в них шлялся??) подошв ботинок, Сол чертыхнулся про себя и попытался пойти на попятную.

\- А, с другой стороны, что такого срочного может быть, правда? Всё внимание заслуживает клиент, который пришёл лично. Простите, я сегодня что-то не в себе.

\- Не гони, Гудман. Отвечай.

\- Но я не могу, это же может быть конфиденциальный звонок… Окей, окей, - одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы заставить Сола передумать. – На громкой так на громкой. Это очень логично, согласен. Кхм-кхм… Сол Гудман, чем могу помочь?

\- Я спрошу один раз, и настоятельно не рекомендую врать, если не хочешь увидеть меня лично. Где Уолтер?

Сол сглотнул, наблюдая, как Джек провёл пальцем по губам, изображая закрывающуюся молнию. Скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно, он протянул руку, схватил стакан воды и залпом выпил половину, прежде чем ответить.

\- Что? Слушай, я же не его нянька, почём мне знать. Видимо, просыпает работу в сладких объятиях жены. Она у него такая знойная дама, знаешь, захочешь – не вырвешься, – это была не самая его убедительная ложь, до конца скрыть нервозность в голосе не получилось, и Сол зябко поёжился в своём удобном кресле.

\- Ты уже соврал мне один раз насчёт Пинкмана, абсолютно уверен, что хочешь продолжать в том же духе?

\- Что?! Да не врал я, они меня обманули, подсунули тот адрес, я же не знал, что пацан куда-то ещё смоется. Слушай, серьёзно, я ж не самоубийца, у нас давние деловые отношения, я бы не стал их портить из-за этих двух придурков, - интонации в голосе Майка заставили язык Сола включиться в работе прежде, чем мозг сообразил, что нынешние слова звучат как нечто абсолютно противоположное тому, что он пять минут назад втирал Джеку. Твою мать.

\- Меня не интересует, что было тогда мне важно сейчас. Где Уолтер?

\- Я… Я не знаю, - Джек, двигаясь неожиданно бесшумно, убрал со стола ноги, наклонился вперёд и подтянул к себе лист из стопки документов. Быстро набросав что-то карандашом, схваченным тут же из прочих письменных принадлежностей, он развернул лист бумаги к Солу и ткнул пальцем в написанный адрес. Предчувствие беды резко стало значительно сильнее, и внутренний голос практически завопил во внутреннее ухо, что дело дрянь. – Слушай… Когда у него были проблемы с женой, он снимал одну квартирку. Это единственное место, где, насколько мне известно, он может быть, если не дома.

\- Если это такое же дерьмо, как с Пинкманом…

\- Я просто говорю то, что знаю. Я не гарантирую, что он будет там. Но другой информации у меня нет. Что ты от меня хочешь? Я же не всевидящее око Саурона, чёрт побери!

\- Хорошо. Пришли мне адрес.

Звонок оборвался, и Сол откинулся на спинку, доставая платок из кармана пиджака, чтобы утереть пот со лба. Собравшись с духом, он поднял взгляд на задумчиво изучающего его Джека.

\- Итак, полагаю, тебе всё-таки известно, кто звонил?

***

После нового просмотра изображение разгрома гостиной в его доме (не то чтобы это место не знало худших времён, но смотреть на несанкционированное вторжение всё равно было неприятно), в ходе которого Джесси ткнул пальцем в одного из бесчинствующих мужчин, Майк сообщил, что как раз этого парня ему удалось узнать по своим каналам. Не то чтобы о нём было многое известно, как и о других членах основного состава банды. Эти люди существовали в своём замкнутом пространстве и отличались своеобразным стилем жизни, в котором группировка занимала центральное место.

– В основном торгуют оружием. Хотя и заказными не гнушаются. При этом окопались где-то в пустыне и по слухам чуть ли не форпост строят. Чёрт его знает, что у этих людей в головах. Бандиты до мозга костей, а строят из себя истинных арийцев, - Майк недовольно поморщился.

\- Не могу поверить, что Джейк с этими людьми сейчас… Заказные убийства, серьёзно? В смысле. Это же пиздец. Они его убьют и глазом не моргнут.

\- Нет, Джесси. Да, эти люди жестоки и непредсказуемы, но не глупы. У вас по-прежнему есть договорённость, так? Которая потенциально может принести им большую выгоду. Никто не убивает курицу, несущую золотые яйца.

\- Да, если эта курица не мистер Уайт, - нервно огрызнулся Джесси.

Майк вздохнул и потёр лоб. Мысли в голове у пацана скакали, как бешенные кролики, перепрыгивая с одного на другое. Оно и неудивительно, так было ещё до всей этой чехарды, сейчас его нервная система должна была вообще сгорать от перенапряжения.

\- Я думал, мы уже это обсудили. Ты ничего не можешь изменить в этой ситуации. Решение принято.

\- О да, ну, это не значит, что я в порядке с этим! - Джесси резко поднялся из-за стола. – Мне нужно покурить. Чёрт, мне нужно что посильнее, на самом деле. Видишь, я ничего не взял из дома, как и говорил! Я не вру во всём…

\- Подожди. Носи с собой, - пока Джесси не успел сбежать, Майк пододвинул к нему «зажигалку». – С порога ни шагу.

\- Да, как скажешь, - закатив глаза, Пинкман сгрёб жучок со стола и вышел из кухни.

Трудный. Ничего, он приставил к дому пару парней, которые должны были следить за окружающей обстановкой, так что без присмотра не останется. Услышав хлопок входной двери, Майк взялся за телефон и набрал номер Уолтера. После долгих гудков его перебросило на автоответчик.

\- Уолтер, давай без глупостей. Нам нужно поговорить. Ты знаешь, Фринг серьёзно относится к своим угрозам, и у него все козыри сейчас. Я не хочу лишнего ущерба. Твой выбор, - отбив звонок, он задумался на пару секунд, и набрал Гудмана.

***

Напоминая себе, что нужно оставить хотя бы одну сигарету про запас, чтобы было, что пытаться закуривать в машине, как выяснилось, Кенни, Джесси не отказал себе в удовольствии выкурить несколько штук подряд без перерыва. Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал на успокаивающий эффект, но хоть какое-то воздействие ощутить было бы неплохо. Но организму этого явно было недостаточно, и тяга, которую он более-менее научился переключать на что угодно иное в рехабе, снова брала своё. При мысли о мете он почувствовал почти настоящую физическую боль от нехватки наркотика. Было бы так хорошо. Так спокойно. Хотя бы на ближайшие пару часов.

Упиваясь фантазиями о том, что вместо сигареты он подносит к губам стеклянный наконечник бонга, он испугался появления Майка из дома так сильно, как будто бы и правда употреблял, и впервые за долгие годы испытал почти безудержное желание спрятать сигарету за спиной. Чудом остановив дёрнувшуюся было руку, он уставился на Майка с вопросом в глазах.

\- Что? Я с порога не уходил.

\- Вижу. Мне нужно проверить кое-что, - Майк огляделся по сторонам, покручивая ключи от автомобиля на пальцах. – Не волнуйся, тут есть мои ребята, и я всегда на связи. Хорошо?

\- Проверить? Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что уезжаешь? – трудно было скрыть всплеск нахлынувшей паники. Конечно, объективно присутствие или отсутствие Майка мало на что влияло, всё равно в машину Кенни ему лезть самому, но ощущение хоть какой-то призрачной безопасности от таких новостей стремительно уходило из-под ног.

\- Это ненадолго. Я вернусь в течение пары часов.

Сказанное не очень-то успокаивало, но Джесси изо всех сил старался сдержать лицо, мышцы которого начали неконтролируемо дёргаться. В конце концов, он был не вправе постоянно рассчитывать на моральную поддержку, особенно после всех косяков. С другой стороны, его маска крутого парня давно уже треснула.

\- А твои парни не могут съездить? – звучало жалко, но что он мог поделать? – Я просто… Я бы правда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.

\- Я буду недалеко и сразу приеду, если вдруг он объявится за это время. Хорошо?

Нет, это определённо не было «хорошо», даже близко. Но Джесси оставалось только обречённо кивнуть.

***

Майка не было уже больше трёх часов. Уровень тревоги стремительно приближался к бесконечности, и, не зная, что ещё можно сделать, Джесси попытался набрать номер Эрмантраута с его домашнего телефона, о чём тут же пожалел, с замиранием сердца выслушав сообщение о том, что «абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Под воздействием эмоций Джесси заметался по гостиной, нарезав по ней несколько кругов, и снова вернулся к телефону, собираясь уже набрать номер мистера Уайта, несмотря на запрет, чтобы узнать что-нибудь хотя бы про него, и застыл от резкого громкого стука. Медленно опустив схваченную трубку на рычаг, он прошёл ко входу, глубоко вдохнул и распахнул дверь.

\- Привет, детка, - Кенни тут же упёрся ладонью в дверь, а плечом опёрся на косяк, пресекая возможную попытку Джесси закрыться. – Как дела?

Ожидание этого момента никоим образом не сгладило шок от реальности происходящего. Да и представлялось всё по-другому, уж никак он не мог подумать, что чувак попрётся непосредственно в дом.

\- Я, эм… Всё ОК, - поборов навалившееся оцепенение, пробормотал Джесси.

\- В дом пригласишь? Или дядя не разрешает посторонних приводить?

Джесси нервно оглянулся, как будто Майк действительно был внутри и мог каким-то образом повлиять на происходящее, и в панике попытался сообразить, в какое место ему придётся запихивать зажигалку с отслеживающим устройством в складывающейся ситуации. Никаких вменяемых идей в голову не приходило. Тогда нужно было срочно придумать что-либо, чтобы не впускать Кенни в дом.

\- Нет, но он просто… Скоро вернётся. У него сегодня вечеринка с гостями, скоро все будут.

Он же не захочет светиться перед кучей людей, верно? Судя по усмешке, Кенни не очень-то поверил его жалкой отговорке.

\- Ладно, расслабься, - Кенни осторожно заглянул внутрь, оглядывая пространство за Джесси и убеждаясь, что в помещении больше никого нет. – В машине меня вполне устроит. Пошли.

Джесси сунул руку в карман и зажал зажигалку в кулаке. Он просто выполняет что-то типа шпионского задания, так? Если разобраться, почти как Джеймс Бонд. В чём-то даже круто. Если не задумываться о конкретных обстоятельствах. Ну, с другой стороны, во всех этих шпионских фильмах шикарные цыпочки постоянно лезут в постель к разным уродам, чтобы чего-то добиться. До сего момента Джесси как-то не задумывался, какого им приходится.

\- Пошли, - подавив искушение захлопнуть дверь за спиной повернувшегося и спустившегося с крыльца мужчины, Джесси, ещё раз обречённо обернувшись на секунду, последовал за ним. Переходя дорогу, он осторожно покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, где те парни у дома, о которых Майк говорил, но никого так и не заметил. Наверное, так и должно было быть, но всё шло как-то не так, и внутреннее напряжение нарастало. Куда делся сам Майк? Он говорил, что приедет, как только ему позвонят, но телефон недоступен. Может, он завёл новый рабочий номер? А что, Гудман же меняет телефоны, как перчатки.

Джесси прикладывал все моральные усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным, но всё равно чувствовал себя на грани истерики, садясь в машину. Тут же сжавшись в напряжённый комок на пассажирском сидении, он замер, ожидая следующих действий, но ничто не могло подготовить его к звуку заводящегося мотора.

\- Что… Что ты делаешь? Мы куда-то поедем? – с рёвом в уши ударила звуковая волна из врубившегося проигрывателя. Кенни чуть убавил звук и подмигнул Джесси.

\- Да, немного прокатимся.

\- Куда? – вот сейчас Джесси даже не приходилось притворяться, что ему срочно нужно покурить, это стремительно становилось настоящей насущной потребности. Руки начали дрожать, и он с трудом вытащил сигарету из пачки.

\- Сюрприз, малыш.

\- Могу я? – растерявшись, Джесси схватился за ту самую зажигалку, забыв на секунду, что она не выполняет необходимую функцию.

\- Да, конечно. Дай помогу, - стремительно выкинув руку, Кенни выхватил зажигалку из пальцев Джесси, откинул крышку и крутанул колёсико. Ничего не произошло. Попытавшись ещё несколько раз, Кенни недовольно нахмурился, пока Джесси обмирал от ужаса.

\- Нн… Наверное, газ кончился, - с трудом выдавил он из себя, робко протянув руку, но, прежде чем он успел взяться за зажигалку, Кенни пожал плечами и выкинул её в приоткрытое окно со своей стороны.

\- Да, наверное. Делают всякое говно нынче, - Джесси крутанулся на сидении, пытаясь сквозь оконные стёкла проследить полёт вещи, как будто это могло что-то исправить. – Эй, ты чего? Памятная штука, что ли?

Повернувшись обратно, Джесси уставился на Кенни со смесью ужаса и огромного жизненного разочарования в глазах. По-своему истолковав этот взгляд, тот усмехнулся и успокаивающе похлопал парня по колену.

\- Не переживай, детка, я куплю тебе любые побрякушки, какие захочешь, - довольно заржав, Кенни выкрутил ручку громкости, и салон заполнил припев Highway to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не знаю, что происходит с отношениями Майка и Джесси, это всё как-то криво и сложно, и я даже думаю, может, забить и не пытаться делать то, что не выходит, но... Не знаю, как пойдёт.


	23. Глава 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, что написать, нервничаю, что неубедительно и косячно, но я старалась. Должны же уже начать наконец происходить какие-то события)

Оставшуюся часть ночи после ухода от Гудмана, который настоятельно предлагал задуматься о том, что пора бы остановиться и смотать удочки, пока это ещё возможно, Уолтер провёл в бессмысленном вождении автомобиля, пока наконец усталость не начала брать своё. Остановившись возле какого-то богом забытого мотеля, некоторое время он ещё продолжал просто сидеть за рулём с пустым взглядом, не направленным ни на что конкретно. Его мозг был занят продумыванием дальнейших планов, и он искренне полагал, что сможет договориться с Джеком, вот только необходимость ожидать, когда тот соизволит выйти на связь и какие шаги перед этим предпримет, серьёзно действовала на нервы. По крайней мере, Джесси под присмотром Майка, и, какого бы мнения он не был об Эрмантрауте в целом, в его способности защитить человека, находящегося под его присмотром, он не сомневался. Хотя, если вспомнить Гейла…

Стук по стеклу бокового окна машины выдернул его из блуждания по закоулкам памяти и размышлений, заставив повернуть голову на звук. Взгляд тут же сосредоточился на зияющей чернотой дыре ствола, глаза Уолта испуганно расширились, и он успел узнать в держащем пистолет человеке Майка за секунду до того, как раздался выстрел.

Уолтер резко дёрнулся, просыпаясь, и дрожащими руками стянул с лица очки, другой утирая пот со лба, не сразу осознавая, что стук всё ещё продолжается.

\- Эй, ну хорош уже, старый, сколько тебя будить можно! Алё! – раздался недовольный мужской голос, абсолютно незнакомый Уолту, и по стеклу снова резко затарабанили кулаком. Вернув очки на место, он прижал их пальцем к переносице и выглянул в окно. Нет, он точно не знал этого человека, как и его спутника. Сердце, ещё не успокоившееся после кошмара, снова забилось учащённо. Люди Майка? Просто какие-то незнакомцы?

\- Эй, дед, я с кем разговариваю? Ты чё, глухой? – парень наклонился ближе к окну, скаля зубы, и Уолтер разглядел свастику на шее. Не сказать, чтобы это открытие сильно успокаивало. Протянув руку, Уолт нажал на кнопку и стекло начало медленно опускаться. Приоткрыв где-то пару сантиметров, он решил пока ограничиться этим.

\- Молодые люди, вы что-то хотели? – натянув вежливо-нейтральную улыбку на лицо, Уолтер попытался внимательно изучить обстановку и понять, имеет ли он дело только с двумя, вооружены ли они.

\- Бля, а это точно он? – парень обернулся на своего более мрачного и выглядящего постарше товарища.

\- Да, Мэтти, тачка-то та, и Кенни так его описывал, - чуть подвинув парня, другой занял его место у окна. – Слушай, Хайзенберг, мы по делу от Джека. Вылезай из машины, поговорить надо.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Уолт понял, что проспал больше нескольких часов, было уже около десяти. Вокруг было не так много людей, но всё-таки мотель рядом, вряд ли его пристрелят при свидетелях, которые могут выглянуть из окон. Верно? Но кто знает, конечно, Джесси говорил, что банда Джека – полные отморозки. Может быть, разнообразия ради, стоило послушать парня. И всё-таки большого выбора не было, хоть какая-то возможность вступить в диалог с Джеком, пусть и опосредованно через его людей. Поэтому Уолт протянул руку и открыл дверцу автомобиля, выбираясь наружу.

\- Итак…

\- Слушай сюда, - перебил Уолтера тот, кого другой назвал Мэттом. – Мы знаем, где ты живёшь, где ты работаешь, так что завязывай выёбываться, понял? Джеку не нравятся твои движения. Мы знаем, что ты был у Гудмана. Если ты думаешь, что этот трусливый мудак будет тебя прикрывать, можешь не рассчитывать. Это понятно?

\- Допустим, - несмотря на холод, пробежавший вдоль позвоночника, Уолтер старался сохранять полное спокойствие. Пусть пацан кривляется, до угроз уровня Гуса или хотя бы Майка ему было ещё далеко. Тем не менее, сам факт того, что Джек решил не разговаривать с ним лично, а прислать таких вот прихвостней, был по меньшей мере разочаровывающим. – И чего хочет Джек?

\- Те ребята, на которых ты работаешь, висят у нас на хвосте. Постоянно кто-то что-то вынюхивает и выспрашивает. Нам этого не надо. Джек хочет, чтобы ты договорился о встрече, а мы сами решим вопрос.

Раздался звонок, и Уолт быстро взглянул на экран мобильного, вытащив его из кармана. По-хорошему от него следовало избавиться, чтобы Майк не мог отследить его местоположение, но он не сообразил оставить Джеку другой контакт, поэтому пока не рисковал остаться без связи. И вот, помяни чёрта, имя Эрмантраута высветилось на экране. Отправив звонок на голосовую почту, Уолтер повернулся обратно к парням.

\- Да, ну, я хотел бы обсудить этот вопрос непосредственно с Джеком. Могут возникнуть некоторые сложности.

\- Какие ещё сложности, чувак?

\- Люди, на которых я работаю, тоже не так просты, и владеют некоторой информацией. Если вы планируете, как я понял, устроить что-то вроде засады, это будет нелегко. Поэтому я хотел бы обсудить всё непосредственно с Джеком, - медленно и терпеливо, как своим бывшим тупоголовым ученикам, Уолт попытался разъяснить очевидные вещи.

\- Какой ещё, нахер, информацией, ты типа нас слил что ли? – Мэтт начал кипятиться, и снова в дело вмешался другой, чуть придержав его за плечо. – Лестер, отвали!

\- Спокойно. Слушай, Хайзенберг, Джек предупреждал, что ты считаешь себя крутым и умным. Это всё конечно заебись. Только за спиной у тебя никого, и твой придурочный напарник, из-за которого, кстати, если ты помнишь, погибли наши люди, тебе не подмога. Так давай без выебонов.

\- Никто никого не сливал! – соврал Уолт, слегка поднимая руки в воздух, чтобы продемонстрировать мирные намерения и готовность договариваться. – Просто они что-то подозревают, ясно? Особенно теперь, когда известно о похищении брата Джесси. Они могут начать задавать ему вопросы.

\- За это не переживай, никто у него ничего не узнает, - криво усмехнулся в бороду Лестер.

\- Что это должно значить? – после этих слов сохранять спокойствие стало значительно сложнее, но Уолт снова успокоил себе тем, что Джесси под присмотром. Так ведь? Тогда зачем звонил Майк?

\- Это отдельный разговор. Не бойся, живой он, - Лестер небрежно отмахнулся от вопроса. – Так ты…

На сей раз телефон зазвонил в кармане Мэтта. Пока он отвернулся, чтобы принять звонок, Уолтер не желал удовлетворяться полученным ответом на свой вопрос.

\- Тогда о чём ты говоришь, чёрт побери, что значит, он никому ничего не скажет?

\- Да я б его за парней-то отделал. Но он теперь новая игрушка Кенни, так что… - бородач пожал плечами, а Мэтт повернулся к ним обратно.

\- Да-да, он тут. Ща, дам, - парень протянул трубку Уолту, на лице которого застыло выражение сложной логической обработки полученной информации. – Держи, Джек тоже хочет с тобой поговорить.

Уолтер взял телефон и автоматически поднёс к уху.

\- Да?

\- Уолт, привет, давно не слышались, - судя по голосу, Джек был вполне доволен жизнью.

\- Джек, какого хрена твои парни говорят о Джесси, что с ним?

На некоторое время повисла пауза, а затем последовал раздражённый вздох.

\- Вообще они с тобой не твоего партнёра должны были обсуждать. Сложно иметь дело с недоумками, да? Так что там о Пинкмане?

\- Что он никому ничего не сможет рассказать, что-то в этом роде, - отвернувшись от угрюмых взглядов нацистов, Уолт опёрся о машину.

\- Ну, ему же лучше молчать. Мы знаем, где вы оба живёте, и он в курсе, что мы знаем, так что я почти уверен, что болтать твой Пинкман не станет. Ну, а если станет, сам понимаешь, Уолт, бизнес.

\- Если с ним что-то случится, то я…

\- То ты что, Уолтер? Чем ты мне угрожать собрался? – Джек язвительно рассмеялся. – Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, поздравляю, охуеть какая полезная информация. Что ты собираешься делать? Побежишь обратно к Фрингу договариваться о защите? О, я сильно сомневаюсь, что это сработает. Пойми, приятель, ты с твоим мальчишкой у меня на крючке, и я решаю, что будет дальше. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы он пострадал, заткнись, слушай и делай всё, как я говорю.

Опереться о машину было правильным решением, Уолтеру явно не хватало чувства опоры и надёжности, и ещё немного воздуха. Продолжать разговор в том же духе не имело смысла, конфликт с Джеком точно не поможет ни ему, ни Джесси, ни Джейку выбраться из этой заварухи. А он обещал Пинкману. И он всё ещё может выйти из этой ситуации победителем. Должен попытаться, по крайней мере.

\- ОК, я погорячился. Давай забудем. У нас ведь по-прежнему есть договорённость, так? Я готов сотрудничать. И Джесси тоже.

\- Да, конечно. Я и не сомневался, - в голосе Джека снова чувствовалась лёгкая улыбка. – Значит, так, сейчас ты с моими ребятами прокатишься по одному адресу. Туда приедет парень, которого ты вроде знаешь, некий Майк Эрмантраут. Теперь слушай внимательно, ты должен…

***

Выезжая по адресу, присланному Солом, Майк интуитивно ощущал некоторое напряжение, но сложно было понять, с чем конкретно оно связано. Разумеется, ему не нравилась необходимость оставить Джесси без присмотра. Но теперь, когда выяснилось, что парень связывался с Уолтером, он должен был решить эту проблему сам, без использования других. Майк не думал, что его люди пойдут за его спиной докладывать о чём-то Густаво, но лучше не рисковать.

Но дело было не только в Джесси. Подозрительно легко Гудман на сей раз сдал информацию, гораздо более типично для него было бы врать и изворачиваться ещё минут десять разговора как минимум. Мелькнула даже мысль о том, чтобы сначала заехать и проверить Сола лично, но, с другой стороны, ему необходимо было вернуться побыстрее, поэтому тратить время на лишние заезды было неразумно. И всё-таки интуиция, базирующаяся на годах участия в опасной деятельности, что на службе, что потом уже в криминальном мире, не умолкала.

Жилой комплекс, находящийся по адресу, находился слегка на отшибе, что тоже было несколько настораживающим. Мог ли Уолтер уже успеть связаться с нацистской группировкой и договориться с ними о защите? Мог. Времени на это было вполне достаточно. Припарковавшись на территории комплекса, Майк проверил свой смит-вессон и достал из бардачка запасной магазин на всякий случай, прежде чем пойти к квартире.

***

В ожидании стука в дверь Уолтер сидел на кровати, периодически зачем-то поглядывая на часы, пока двое его сопровождающих устроились на диване. Мэтт демонстративно держал пистолет у себя на левом колене, самоуверенно расставив ноги и со скучающим видом оглядывая комнату. Лестер же смотрел прямо на Уолтера, не отводя взгляда.

\- Значит, ты реально Хайзенберг, а? – видимо, Мэтту становилось скучно, хотя прошло совсем мало времени с того момента, как они прибыли сюда.

\- Да, реально, - Уолтер не мог сдержать долю сарказма в своём голосе.

Он также не мог не задуматься о том, что произойдёт после того, как сюда приедет Майк, и эти двое расправятся с ним. Не получится ли так, что после убийства, совершённого прямо у него на глазах, Уолт станет для них абсолютно лишним свидетелем? Тем более учитывая, что имя Фринга уже известно Джеку. Так что возможно его сюда притащили только для того, чтобы убить двух зайцев одним махом без особых проблем. Был также ещё небольшой шанс, что в перестрелке выиграет Майк, тогда ему точно не светит никаких приятных перспектив.

Кажется, настала пора более внимательно задуматься о том, к какой из сторон он всё же хочет присоединиться, и в каком варианте у него больше шансов выжить. И у Джесси тоже. Мысль о мальчике заставила Уолта вернуться мысленно к моменту в разговоре, вызвавшем у него наибольшее недоумение.

\- Могу я спросить? Когда мы говорили о Джесси Пинкмане раньше, вы упомянули некого Кенни. Я не совсем понял, что это значит.

\- Это значит, что твой крысёныш сладкий мальчик, и Кенни положил на него глаз, что тут непонятного? – почти прорычал Лестер, поднимаясь с дивана и подходя к окну, чуть отодвинув занавеску и осматривая улицу. – Хотя я бы ему вообще шею свернул за то, что с парнями случилось. Так что вам обоим повезло, старик, ты готовишь, у него симпатичная мордашка, а мы устраняем конкурентов и работаем дальше вместе.

Уолтер почувствовал, как в желудке сгустилась холодная тяжесть. Стало быть, Кенни это тот парень, который пристал к Джесси тогда в баре? Лучше бы было так, потому что если таких в нацистской группировке ещё несколько… Хотя стоп, о каком «лучше» он вообще думает?? Джесси и так уже досталось, и Уолтер сильно сомневался, что кто-либо будет учитывать отсутствие согласия на такого рода отношения. Он почувствовал подступившую тошноту.

\- Я думал, что ваша идеология не очень поощряет такого рода… Пристрастия, - тревога и отвращение начали переплавляться в медленно, но верно закипающий гнев.

\- Какая разница, дырка есть дырка, - заржал Мэтт, но Лестер тут же шикнул на него, задёргивая занавеску на место.

\- Кто-то идёт, тише. Может, наш клиент. Хайзенберг, открываешь дверь, пускаешь внутрь, дальше мы сами разберёмся.

У Уолта оставались считанные секунды на принятие решения. И только что состоявшийся разговор укрепил его во мнении, что никогда не поздно изменить стратегию.

Он подошёл к двери, готовясь открыть её. Мэтт занял место сбоку от входа, приложив палец к губам, вытянув руку с пистолетом вдоль стены, чтобы тут же выстрелить в того, кто будет заходить. Присутствие Лестера ощущалось где-то за спиной, ближе к ванной комнате, откуда помещение полностью просматривалось, и он мог прикрыть Мэтта при необходимости.

После раздавшегося наконец стука он выждал несколько секунд и открыл дверь, частично прикрывшую его от вооружённого нациста, тут же встретившись взглядом с мертвенно-спокойными глазами Майка.

\- Привет, Уолтер. Поговорим?

Он медленно кивнул, опуская напряжённый взгляд вниз, и чуть приподнял руку на уровень живота, складывая пальцы в имитации пистолета, и также медленно перевёл взгляд вбок, указывая направление позади себя, молясь, чтобы Майк понял намёк. Судя по руке, потянувшейся к поясу, и еле заметному движению головы, послание было получено.

Сердце бешено застучало от прилива адреналина. Ещё год назад он бы в жизни не подумал, что действительно собирается сделать то, что он планировал сейчас. Речь шла о схватке с вооружёнными людьми, и он вполне мог умереть буквально несколько секунд спустя. Но его переполнял не страх, а необыкновенное чувство лёгкости и силы. Как тогда, когда он не задумываясь переехал двух парней, не так уж сильно старше Джесси, и пристрелил одного из них без всяких колебаний.

\- Конечно, Майк. Заходи. Я думал, что… - Уолт отступил чуть внутрь комнаты, начиная поворачиваться лицом к Мэтту. Один Майк ни за что не успел бы пристрелить обоих, как бы быстро он не реагировал, а Лестер находился слишком далеко, чтобы вмешаться, поэтому ему оставалось только быстро выбросить левую руку вперёд, перехватывая запястье Мэтта, сжимающего пистолет, чтобы отвести его руку, а правую сжать в кулак и врезать парню в лицо. От неожиданности палец парня дёрнулся и нажал на курок, и пуля чирканула по боку Уолта, порезав кожу, но не причинив ему значительного ущерба.

Одновременно ещё один выстрел раздался позади, и у него не было никакой возможности обернуться и посмотреть, что происходит. Эффект неожиданности позволил ему на какое-то время ошеломить Мэтта, но тот был куда моложе и в гораздо лучшей физической форме, поэтому их противостояние явно не могло затянуться надолго.

\- Ты, грёбанный старый мудак! – завопил Мэтт, выдернув руку из хватки и с небольшим замахом врезав зажатым в руке пистолетом по виску Уолтера. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы перед глазами у того поплыло, и он пошатнулся, опираясь о стену. – Сука!

Мэтт поднял руку и на сей раз уже не во сне, а в реальности Уолтер уставился прямо в дуло направленного на него оружия, и тут же вздрогнул от звука выстрела. Парень издал какой-то булькающий звук и завалился на спину с дырой посреди лба. Ещё несколько секунд Уолтер тупо смотрел на стену позади, украшенную кровью и кусочками мозгов.

Из-за продолжающегося действия адреналина время всё ещё казалось замедленным, хотя он точно понимал, что вся потасовка заняла не больше секунд десяти, казалось, что они здесь намного дольше. Он повернулся к Майку, и в глаза сразу бросилось, что тот неестественно покосился, прислонившись к двери, с пистолетом в повисшей вдоль тела руке. Впрочем, он уже перехватывал оружие здоровой рукой.

\- Скажи-ка, Уолтер, по какой причине я не должен пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас.

Уолт бросил взгляд вглубь комнаты, и увидел ботинки Лестера, лежащего на спине и не подающего признаки жизни. Он снова посмотрел прямо на Майка.

\- Слушай, я даже не знаю, как эти ребята нашли меня сейчас. Я думал просто уехать из города, но эти парни взялись просто из ниоткуда.

\- На твоей машине маячок. Об этом Джесси забыл предупредить? Всё ещё не слышу причины.

\- Я спас твою жизнь сейчас.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз я спасал твою задницу, особенно в моменты, когда сам хотел прибить, так что не считается, - он поднял пистолет, направляя его Уолтеру в грудь. – Ещё варианты?

\- Они подозревают, что Джесси мог что-то рассказать. Он в опасности. Ты оставил его одного сейчас? – щека Майка презрительно дёрнулась, и Уолт непроизвольно съёжился, ожидая выстрела и выставив перед собой руки. – Я не пытаюсь им прикрыться! Слушай, ты можешь убить меня в любой момент, так? Давай хотя бы убедимся перед этим, что с ним всё в порядке!

Повисла тишина, и внимание Уолтера привлекло какое-то движение. Опустив взгляд, он увидел кровь, стекающую по пальцам и капающую на пол с правой висящей руки Майка. Кисть, сжимающая пистолет, чуть дрогнула и немного опустилась вниз, когда Эрмантраут опёрся о стену чуть сильнее, слегка прикрыв глаза.

\- Слушай, Майк, тебе нужна помощь. И я думаю, что скоро сюда приедет куча полицейских, так что либо пристрелили меня прямо сейчас, либо давай проваливать отсюда.

Видимо, нехотя признавая правоту Уолта, спустя ещё несколько секунд Майк убрал пистолет в скрытую за длиннополой курткой кобуру, и открыл дверь здоровой рукой. Но после нескольких шагов Уолтеру стало очевидно, что, если они хотят успеть выбраться отсюда в ближайшее время, ему придётся помогать. Со скрипом зубов Майк позволил себе опереться на подставленное плечо. Благо, по крайней мере не было нужды задумываться о том, на какой машине ехать – сюда он прибыл вместе с двумя недавно умершими, и уехать они могли только на автомобиле Майка.

Подведя Майка к пассажирскому месту, Уолтер помог ему забраться и быстро кинулся за руль. Издалека уже доносился постепенно приближающийся вой сирены. Поспешно заведя двигатель, Уолт осторожно выехал со стоянки, стараясь ехать максимально аккуратно, чтобы ни в коем случае не привлечь ненужного внимания.

\- Как тебя вообще ранило?? Ты же сразу того пристрелил, - Уолт нервно поправил очки, оглядываясь в стекло заднего вида. Пока, несмотря на звук, визуально полицейских было не видно, и он поспешно свернул на другую дорогу. – Куда теперь, не в больницу же?

\- Рикошет. Неважно, - оказавшись в машине, Майк крепко прижал руку к месту раны, но всё равно выглядел уже довольно бледно. – Не в больницу. Есть ветеринарная клиники на углу рядом с Мемориал Парк. Туда.

\- Ветеринарная? Серьёзно? И к кому там подойти? Эй? Майк? – Уолтер нервно оглянулся на Майка, который теперь сидел с прикрытыми глазами, не отвечая. Позвав ещё несколько раз и не получив ответа, Уолт несколько раз стукнул по рулю. – Чёрт!

Теперь ему предстояло принять следующее важное решение. Имеет ли смысл на самом деле спасать Майка? Какая-то его часть эгоистично и мстительно хотела остановиться где-нибудь на обочине и дать Эрмантрауту мирно отойти в мир иной. И здесь даже не было бы его прямой вины, если вдруг Джесси будет недоволен. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. С другой стороны, пока Майк оставался жив, ситуация оставалась относительно стабильной, без больших потерь со стороны Фринга, и это оставляло лазейку для возможных переговоров. Окончательно сжигать все мосты и оставаться одному против банды Джека, а такое развитие событий было вполне вероятно, было бы глупо. Дело было не только в планах банды по поводу Джесси. Изначально вся затея была лишь для того, чтобы скинуть гнёт Фринга и найти себе равноправных партнёров. Судя по всем последним разговорам с Джеком, на это уже можно было не рассчитывать. И, если уж выбирать из двух зол, лучше было остаться с чем-то знакомым.

Вздохнув, он быстро набрал Гудмана.

\- Сол? Я с Майком, он ранен. Мы едем в ветклинику рядом с кладбищем. Ты знаешь, что там за врач?

***

Они оказывались всё ближе к городским окраинам, по крайней мере, жилые районы давно остались позади, и всё, что мог делать Джесси, это продолжать концентрироваться на дыхательных упражнениях, поскольку это было единственным, что позволяло вытеснить из головы все другие мысли, которым стоило только позволить начать просачиваться в мозг, как сердцебиение сразу становилось болезненным быстрым и нерегулярным. И всё же совсем отделаться от них не получалось.

Что бы сейчас сказал ему сделать Майк? Сохранять спокойствие и не нарываться на рожон, наверное. Вряд ли он рекомендовал бы Джесси попытаться совершить какой-то идиотский геройский поступок. Да и что он мог? Взгляд с тоской упал на прикуриватель. Можно было бы попытаться воспользоваться им вместо зажигалки, только, когда разогреется, использовать не для сигареты, а ткнуть Кенни куда-нибудь в болезненное место. А дальше-то что? Даже если ему адово повезёт, и мужик из-за этого потеряет управление, и они остановятся, и Джесси удастся выбраться из машины, куда ему деваться? Да и для Джейка такие выкрутасы с его стороны ничем хорошим не кончатся. Так что оставалось только сидеть и ждать.

\- Чего такой тихий-то? – Кенни снова чуть убавил звук, после чего переместил руку с регулятора громкости на колено Джесси, отчего вся нога сразу резко напряглась. – Не любишь сюрпризы?

\- Не особо, - Джесси рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд на Кенни, чтобы оценить его намерения, но тот казалось больше был озабочен чем-то в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Да, я тоже не большой фанат. Скажи, Пинкман, ты случайно не знаешь, что за машина едет за нами всё это время?

\- Что? – Джесси обернулся, выглядывая между двумя сидениями, чтобы посмотреть назад. Какая-то машина действительно ехала на достаточно порядочном расстоянии от них, настолько большом, что сам бы Джесси в жизни не заподозрил преследование. – Не знаю, ты уверен?

\- Я что, похож на идиота? – Джесси вздрогнул от резкости в голосе и вжался в спинку сидения, нервно сжав руки. Вот теперь Кенни смотрел на него, и глаза его нехорошо блестели. – Малыш, не играй со мной. Я могу очень огорчиться, понимаешь?

\- Но я не знаю, честно! – он тут же пожалел, что не прикусил язык вовремя. Ничто так не выдаёт ложь, как попытка тут же заверить в собственной честности. Это ведь наверняка люди Майка, да? Может, даже он сам. Поняли, что с маячком что-то пошло не так. Плюс по плану не предполагалось, что Джесси уедет. А что если… Что если люди Фринга могли подумать, что он на самом деле заодно с нацистами? Он проебал маячок, вроде как абсолютно добровольно уехал… Что если Майк решит также?

Он бы, наверное, снова потерял контроль над эмоциями, но Кенни резко затормозил, так что Джесси бросило вперёд на бардачок, и он чудом успел выставить вперёд руки, чтобы не удариться об него лбом. Резкая физическая встряска слегка привела в чувство.

\- Что… Что ты делаешь? – Кенни сунул руку под сидение, и достал оттуда просто огромный, по сравнению со всеми, что Джесси сам когда-либо держал в руках, пистолет. С расширившимися от ужаса глазами Джесси вжался в дверцу, невольно пытаясь отыскать ручку, но, когда наконец наткнулся на неё дрожащими пальцами и попытался подёргать, ничего не произошло. Кенни подмигнул ему, и вышел из машины, сразу же начав стрелять в успевший уже приблизиться на расстояние, доступное для выстрелов, автомобиль, ехавший за ними.

Первой реакцией Джесси было прикрыть уши, настолько громким, почти оглушающим показался звук. Он не представлял, как сам Кенни его выносит. Перед глазами обрывками промелькнули воспоминания о парне, которого пристрелил мистер Уайт сразу после того, как снёс своей машиной на полному ходу, лицо Гейла, открывшего ему дверь, ночь, оставшаяся в памяти запахом палёного мяса и отвратительным ощущением мягкой, липкой, покрытой кровью плоти. Задохнувшись, он снова дёрнул ручку дверцы, затем сообразил отжать кнопку и смог наконец выбраться наружу, судорожно втягивая воздух.

\- А ну вернись обратно в машину! – Кенни перевёл пистолет на него поверх крыши, и Джесси замер, как кролик перед удавом. Он кинул взгляд на машину, застывшую метрах в десяти от них. Очевидно, несколько пуль, выпущенных Кенни, попали в шины, а другие, судя по дымящемуся капоту, повредили и какие-то важные внутренности авто. – Пинкман, живо! Сядь и не двигайся!

\- Слушай, вдруг это просто какие-то люди, ты же не собираешься убивать их? – Джесси поднял руки в умиротворяющем жесте. – Ты уже разъебал тачку, давай просто поедем дальше!

Кенни чуть наклонил голову и слегка пошевелил стволом пистолета.

\- Ничего не знаешь о них значит, да? Мило. Хорошая попытка. Сядь в машину сам, пока я тебе ноги не переломал.

\- Да не знаю я, кто это! – крикнул Джесси, снова оглядываясь на застывшую дымящуюся тачку. Она продолжала стоять на месте, и никто не выходил из неё. Может, людям внутри нужна помощь, но этого он точно не сможет обеспечить. Кенни начал обходить машину, приближаясь к нему, он повернулся, прислонившись к машине боком и обхватив себя руками, заставляя себя успокоиться и не дрожать так сильно. – Слушай, ты ведь хотел отвезти меня куда-то, так? Зачем терять здесь время?

Кажется, это была одна из самых дешёвых и бездарных попыток манипуляции в его жизни, судя по фырку Кенни, и просто слов было явно недостаточно. Вот сейчас огребёт пистолетом по башке, как обычно. Но… Вдруг в машине Майк? Джесси вскинул голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо более высокому мужчине, и пошире распахнул глаза. То, что работает на девушках, должно работать и на парней, так? Он поднял руку и робко коснулся пальцами края куртки Кенни на уровни груди, мельком поразившись, как ему не жарко в ней посреди дня, подступая чуть ближе и чуть опустив глаза, чтобы снова медленно взмахнуть ресницами.

\- Я хочу поехать дальше, - он значительно снизил голос, заставляя сказанное звучать намного более интимно. Джесси вздрогнул, когда холодное железо коснулось виска, и медленно заскользило вниз. Заведя ствол ему под подбородок, Кенни заставил запрокинуть голову ещё сильнее и приблизил своё лицо вплотную к его.

\- Тогда сядь в грёбанную машину, сука, - чётко проговаривая каждое слово прямо ему в губы, Кенни отстранился, резко развернув Джесси за плечо и пихнув к дверце, для надёжности ещё и ткнув пистолетом между лопаток. Не видя другого выхода, он забрался в машину, тут же развернувшись и уставившись в заднее стекло, вцепившись пальцами в сидение и с тревогой наблюдая, как Кенни двинулся в направлении чужой тачки.

Когда он прошёл около половины пути, Джесси повернулся обратно и порылся в бардачке машины, думая, что может повезёт найти ещё какое-нибудь оружие, но там ничего не было. Раздалось ещё несколько выстрелов, от которых он подпрыгнул на месте, чуть не ударившись головой о потолок, и снова посмотрел назад. Кенни уже шёл обратно, видимо, окончательно решив вопрос с преследователями. Он попытался быстро положить всё примерно так, как было, не сильно заморачиваясь, учитывая изначальный беспорядок, и захлопнул бардачок.

Открыв водительскую дверь, Кенни сел за руль, и сунул пистолет обратно под сидение. Выпрямившись, он протянул руку к Джесси, коснувшись его щеки, и тот резко выдохнул, больше ожидая удара. Но рука спустилась ниже, обхватив за горло и начав сжимать. Джесси старался оставаться неподвижным, не желая провоцировать больше агрессии и искренне считая, что так будет быстрее и легче, но Кенни не останавливался, и довольно скоро ему стало на самом деле нечем дышать. Он почти непроизвольно вскинул руку, вцепляясь пальцами в чужое запястье.

\- Неприятно, да? Зато врать сложнее, правда? – Кенни подался вперёд и прижался губами к приоткрытым в попытке урвать воздух губам Джесси, ещё больше затрудняя дыхание. Зажмурившись, он увидел мигающие вспышки перед глазами, и тело опять же само начало извиваться в попытке вывернуться. Наконец, Кенни отпустил его и отодвинулся, давая пространство, в котором Джесси скрючился на сидении, прижав руку к горлу и пытаясь отдышаться. – Не беси меня, Пинкман. Первое и последнее предупреждение. Иначе я сделаю тоже самое с твоим братом, только не остановлюсь.

Кенни снова завёл двигатель под болезненный кашель Джесси.

***

Пока доктор укладывал еле притащенного с чёрного хода ими обоими Эрмантраута на кушетку и начинал разрезать его рубашку, чтобы добраться до раны, Уолт отвернулся, вытащил телефон и попытался дозвониться до Джесси. Мелодия мобильного парня донеслась из куртки Майка, и Уолтер чертыхнулся про себя, отбивая звонок.

\- Мне нужно уехать.

Доктор даже не отвлёкся на его слова, продолжая суетиться над пациентом, и Уолтер поспешно вышел из подсобных помещений клиники, без всякого зазрения совести забравшись в машину Майка, чтобы проехать к его дому. Вряд ли Эрмантраут сообщит в полицию об угоне, когда придёт в себя. Если придёт, Уолтер не слишком хорошо разбирался в ранениях и их последствиях, но догадывался, что раз Майк отключился от кровопотери и был без сознания довольно долго, это не самый лучший знак. Всё шло наперекосяк, и ему нужно было предпринять что-либо, чтобы собраться с мыслями и взять себя в руки. Для начала, хотя бы убедиться, что с Пинкманом всё нормально. Может быть, поехать вместе с ним к Солу и заняться вопросом новых документов и побега. Это всё ещё оставалось возможным крайним вариантом.

Припарковавшись у дома Майка, он подошёл к двери и постучался. Дверь открылась от прикосновения, вызвав у него неприятное ощущение дежавю.

\- Джесси?

Он обошёл весь дом, найдя сумку с вещами Пинкмана почему-то в спальне на верхнем этаже, но нигде не обнаружив самого парня. Спустившись вниз, он медленно прошёл в гостиную и сел на диван, обхватив голову руками.


	24. Глава 24

Сидя на кровати со скрещенными ногами, Джейк делал вид, что максимально сосредоточен на картах, одна часть которых была у него в руках, а другая лежала выложенной в ряд на покрывале, а сам украдкой поглядывал на второго игрока. Уже который день он пытался разгадать, о чём думает этот человек - Ястреб, как он называл его теперь, после разговора о дружеских прозвищах и подаренного тарантула, в честь прозванной «тарантуловым ястребом» осы, охотящейся на этих обитателей пустыни. Тот, казалось, был в восторге как от самой клички, так и от скрытого в ней двойного дна. Шёл уже пятый день с момента его похищения, и каждый раз, когда Ястреб являлся с очередной порцией еды, Джейк собирался с духом, чтобы спросить, зачем он здесь и как долго это будет продолжаться. Но пугающий взгляд казалось лишал его дара речи, а потом тот сам заводил разговор на отвлечённую тему, вроде любимого предмета Джейка в школе или его увлечениях, или о том, сколько ещё он успел прочитать за день, попутно предлагая какое-нибудь развлечение вроде кормёжки тарантула или игры в карты, как сейчас, и невысказанные вопросы так и оставались только в его голове.

Сегодня он был полон намерения наконец-то преодолеть барьер своего страха и узнать, что происходит. Но, стоило Ястребу переступить порог комнаты и поймать его взгляд, как язык снова словно присох к нёбу.

И вот вместо того, чтобы раздумывать, стоит ли оставаться в игре этот кон, или скинуть свои карты до следующей раздачи, Джейк собирался с духом для вопроса.

\- Послушай, Мелкий, у тебя ведь есть старший брат? – в отличии от Джейка, который реально почти сломал себе мозг, пытаясь придумать для похитителя что-то крутое и не разозлить предложением отстойной банальщины, тот не заморачивался и назвал его первым пришедшим в голову словом. Мальчик почти жалел, что, загруженный музыкальным развитием и серьёзными занятиями точными науками, как того хотели родители, не нашёл времени и возможности почитать хотя бы несколько книг по психологии, чтобы хоть приблизительно понимать, что же с этим парнем не так. Пока это была только интуитивная уверенность травоядного, оказавшегося неподалёку от хищника, что рядом совершенно другой и очень опасный вид животного.

\- Брат? – напряжённая внутренняя подготовка к разговору сбилась, и Джейк удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Эм, ну да, есть.

\- Расскажи мне про него.

Вот это было по-настоящему неожиданным вопросом. О брате Джейк в жизни не говорил никогда и не с кем. Разумеется, он с регулярностью выслушивал фразы вроде «не будь как твой брат», «нет, ты не можешь пойти на ночёвку к друзьям, я уже так отпускала одного, больше этого не повторится», «Джейк, что значит ты получил B?? Ты должен стараться лучше! Ты же не хочешь закончить беспризорным наркоманом, как ОН??». Да, даже имя брата в доме было под запретом, Джейк бы может даже вовсе его не помнил, если бы не недавняя «триумфальная» попытка Джесси вернуться в семью. Периодически, крадясь поздно вечером на кухню за стаканом воды, слышал шёпот родителей, предполагающих, где ОН может сейчас быть, и есть ли шанс, что ОН когда-нибудь изменится. Но эти разговоры стали довольно редкими после инцидента с косяком травки, чему Джейк радовался, потому что заканчивались они обычно слезами матери и всплесками отцовского гнева.

Конечно же, всё это не добавляло ему симпатии к брату, который был по сути абсолютно незнакомым человеком, который, тем не менее, прочно сидел в его жизни, как заноза, и портил её. Но, вместе с тем, Джейку про него было безумно любопытно. Он знал, что Джесси живёт какой-то совершенно другой жизнью, и весь из себя «крутой парень», и Джейку тоже хотелось урвать себе хоть капельку подобной свободы. По крайней мере, раньше. Нынешнего приключения ему хватило с головой, и он ничего не хотел также сильно, как вернуться обратно к себе в комнату и обнять кларнет.

\- Я его почти не знаю, - проговорил он осторожно. Все мысли пронеслись в голове в один миг, но откровенничать с похитителем до такой степени Джейк конечно же не собирался. – Он очень рано из дома ушёл, я тогда только в школу пошёл, кажется. Мы не общаемся.

\- Серьёзно? – Ястреб слегка приподнял бровь и, кажется, действительно удивился, что было странно. Выражение эмоций на его лице было не частым гостем. – Это интересно.

\- П-почему? – осмелился спросить Джейк.

\- Странно, что он беспокоится о тебе, - пожал плечами парень, заглядывая в свои карты. – Ну что, готов вскрыться?

\- Беспокоится обо мне? Джесси? – вырвалось у мальчика, поскольку сказанное ошеломило настолько, что ненадолго перебило страх. – Так я здесь что, из-за него?! Он здесь?

Первым делом Джейк предположил, что Джесси сам всё это устроил, чтобы позлить родителей, и с одной стороны на него накатило неимоверной силы облегчение, поскольку, чтобы он не думал о брате, тот явно не был каким-то конченным маньяком, но с другой стороны он разозлился почти до бешенства. Какого чёрта он тогда до сих пор не объявился и ничего ему не сказал, пока Джейк тут сходит с ума от страха?! Что, так за дурацкий косяк обиделся? Но, усилием воли переключившись с эмоций на рациональное мышление, Джейк подумал, что вряд ли дела обстоят так. Как бы там ни было, Ястреб не выглядел как человек, готовый участвовать в похищениях ради розыгрышей.

\- Пока нет, но его привезут сегодня, - с любопытством по-птичьи наклонив голову вбок, словно оправдывая своё прозвище, парень уставился на него хищным взглядом, с новым видом интереса в глазах.

\- Привезут? Я… Я давно хочу спросить. Я не понимаю, что происходит? Почему я здесь? – голос Джейка слегка подрагивал от напряжения, но по большей части ему удалось взять себя в руки, и ему показалось, что в водянистых голубых глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде разочарования.

\- Неважно, - Ястреб пожал плечами. – Лично к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения. Ну что, играем?

***

\- Да-да, сэр, это очень трогательно. Я понимаю. Мы с вами обязательно свяжемся. Как только так сразу, сэр… Минуту! – женщина отнесла трубку подальше от уха, почувствовав, что ещё немного, и она начнёт терять слух, и затянулась сигаретой. – Что? Да, это вы уже говорили. Да, а это я вам уже говорила. Мне… Я вам перезвоню.

Трубка с грохотом опустилась на рычаг, и Франческа поднялась из-за стола, отодвинув стул с противным громким скрипом.

\- А ну стоять! Сол, ты блядь не бросишь меня одну разгребаться с этим дерьмом! Что это ещё такое?

Забыв вернуть переброшенный через плечо галстук на место, Гудман, с растрёпанной причёской и двумя сумками в обеих руках боком вышел из кабинета, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Франческа, дорогая моя! Если кто и может справиться с этим дерьмом, то только ты, детка!

\- Я тебе сейчас челюсть сломаю.

\- Всегда восхищался сильными женщинами! – он бросил сумки на дешёвый ковролин, поправил пиджак, проведя ладонями по лацканам. – Слушай, давай не будем портить момент прощания! Мы хорошо поработали. Ты же знаешь, у тебя никаких проблем не будет, просто… Да брось здесь всё нахрен, и езжай домой.

\- Да, просто отлично. Я знала, что с этими двумя будут проблемы! Я тебе с самого начала говорила! – Франческа затушила сигарету, тряся в воздухе другой рукой, выставив палец с длинным острым маникюром. – Вечно ты никого не слушаешь.

\- Душа моя, если бы не эти двое, мы были бы гораздо более бедными людьми сейчас, – натянуто улыбнулся Сол, теперь занявшись приглаживанием волос. Телефон на столе пронзительно зазвонил, и он, поморщившись, подошёл ближе к столу, выдернул провод из аппарата и устало вздохнул, меняясь в лице. – Франческа, я серьёзно. Уходи. Мы закончили здесь.

Мгновение они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока женщина не отвернулась, чтобы забрать с тумбочки сумочку. Обойдя стол, она, раздражённо закатив глаза, она потянула за галстук, возвращая его на место и поправляя у него на груди.

\- И что ты будешь делать без меня?

\- Даже не знаю!

Сол улыбнулся и распахнул руки, готовясь к объятию, но Франческа предупреждающе покачала головой.

\- Даже не думай, засранец! – обойдя адвоката, она дошла до двери, и обернулась, прежде чем выйти из помещения. – Удачи, Сол.

\- И тебе… не хворать, - Гудман закончил предложение, уже глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь, и снова тяжело вздохнул, глядя на спортивные сумки у своих ног. Кажется, теперь это всё его имущество, даже в квартиру за остальными шмотками он сейчас заглядывать бы не рискнул.

После появления Джека Уэлкера, угроз Майка и в довершение всего звонка Уолтера с требованием дать точное описание врача, Сол пришёл к заключению, что не хочет продолжать в этом участвовать. Денег у него теперь хватило бы до конца жизни, а вот эта самая жизнь была одна, и не хотелось бы её сокращать. Уворачиваться от пули удобнее всего, когда человек с пистолетом к тебе ещё даже не приблизился. Если бы у Сола был вариант обратиться к одной из группировок за защитой, ещё можно было бы о чём-то рассуждать, но как-то так вышло, что за короткий промежуток времени он успел насолить всем.

Возможно, это не окончательное решение… У него ещё оставались уши и глаза в городе, но как минимум стратегическое отступление было необходимо.

Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, снова наклонившись было за сумками.

\- Франческа, дорогая, ты коробочку с пончиками забыла? Я тебе бы заказал доставку из Синнабона.

Ответом ему было молчание, чему Сол не мог не удивиться, Франческа-то никогда за ответом в карман не лезла. Он мгновенно напрягся, чувствуя, как по спине начинает струиться холодный пот, и медленно распрямился, повернувшись к двери лицом.

\- Куда-то собрался?

\- Твою мать, Уолтер, меня чуть инфаркт не хватил! – мистер Уайт в своей чёрной шляпе, молчаливо стоявший у входа и глядящий на него тяжёлым взглядом, сначала позволил облегчённо вздохнуть, но затем угрожающий вид самого выгодного клиента снова заставил нервничать. – Что… Что ты здесь делаешь? Я сворачиваю удочки, и тебе рекомендую.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, нет так нет! Это было интересное сотрудничество, удачи в дальнейших начинаниях, - Сол снова пригнулся было взять наконец свой ценный груз, но Уолтер сделал шаг навстречу, и он нервно вскинул взгляд.

\- Нет, Сол, тебя это тоже касается. Не сейчас. Ты мне ещё нужен.

Снова выпрямив спину, Сол рассмеялся, покачав головой и всплеснув руками. Смех правда быстро заглох под всё таким же жёстким и уверенным взглядом.

\- Уолтер… Я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать, я ещё не успел на офис повесить табличку «закрыто», но, поверь мне на слово, я всё. Финита ля комедия. Финиш. Всем спасибо, все свободны. Алес капут. На каком ещё языке тебе объяснить?

\- И с чего вдруг такое резкое решение? Ещё вчера ты никуда не собирался, - Уолтер повернулся к двери, закрыв за собой замок, и махнул рукой в сторону кабинета – Пошли поговорим.

\- Что ты… Поверь, у меня уже было более чем достаточно разговоров сегодня. Я предупреждал тебя, я говорил много раз, это опасная игра, и ещё я говорил, что рано или поздно Пинкман всех нас подставит, говорил? Ну вот. Я не знаю, чего ты добивался, но мы все в полной заднице. Я не собираюсь ждать, когда сам Джек Уэлкер снова явится ко мне, или Фринг подошлёт своих головорезов. Я на это не подписывался!

Уолтер молча открыл дверь в кабинет Гудмана и выжидающе приподнял брови. Вздохнув, Сол отпихнул сумки под стол Франчески и с видом обречённого на казнь зашёл внутрь.

\- Теперь, расскажи мне всё по порядку. Что произошло?

\- Слушай, давай так, я тебе расскажу, потом сяду в тачку и свалю отсюда. Извини, но здесь я тебе больше не помощник.

Уолтер неопределённо кивнул, и Солу пришлось пересказать события не самых приятных часов его жизни за сегодняшний день. Мистер Уайт слушал внимательно и сосредоточенно, периодически задавая уточняющие вопросы.

\- Так я не понимаю, в чём твоя проблема. Ты сказал Майку то, что знал, и он нашёл меня по указанному адресу, Джеку тоже дал всё, что ему нужно. Чего ты боишься?

\- О да, действительно, все прям довольны! – язвительно скорчился Сол, ёрзая на своём краю дивана. – Только Джек теперь может в любую минуту потребовать от меня, что угодно, я у него на крючке. А если Фринг узнает, откуда у нацистов информация о них… Как выразился бы Майк, я на охуенно тонком льду.

\- Но зачем бежать? Нам нужно просто избавиться от источника проблем, моих, и твоих теперь тоже.

Прежде чем Сол успел найти достаточно выражающий его эмоциональное состояние аргумент против подобных утверждений, раздался звонок. На лице Уолтера не отразилось ничего, когда он достал телефон и глянул на экран. Прижав палец к губам, веля Солу молчать, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем принять звонок.

\- Да?

Контраст между сосредоточенным жёстким лицом и дрожащим голосом был поистине впечатляющим. В очередной раз Сол словил себя на чувстве, что ему некомфортно находиться рядом с этим человеком. Это удивительно, ведь похожие состояния до этого он раньше испытывал только в присутствии общепризнанно опасных людей. Уолтер был всего лишь бывшим грёбанным учителем химии.

\- Джек, слушай, ты должен мне поверить, я не знаю, что произошло... Я открыл дверь, как мы договаривались, потом началась стрельба, и я просто… Я просто сбежал. Не знаю, что случилось дальше. Да я… Просто я никогда раньше не был в таких ситуациях, - нервная энергия, которую Уолтер пытался изобразить, начала требовать выхода, и он подскочил на ноги. – Нет, не знаю, почему они не отвечают. Майк был один, а их двое. Слушай, не знаю, чем там дело кончилось, но, если Майк жив, мне нужно валить отсюда. Мне нужны деньги. Нет, нет, я понимаю, я имею в виду нашу договорённость. Я привезу товар, ты мне дашь деньги, и мы разбежимся. Как насчёт этого? … Что?

Уолтер начал ходить и в какой-то момент повернулся к Солу лицом, и тот увидел, что теперь его выражение стало по-настоящему озабоченным, а лоб разделила глубокая вертикальная морщина. Сжав кулак свободной руки, он еле открыл напряжённую челюсть, чтобы продолжить говорить.

\- Слушай, Джесси глупый мальчишка. Он не умеет варить так, как я. Он всего лишь помощник. Что? Нет-нет-нет, я этого не говорил! Он мне нужен. Джек! Слушай, нет. Я… Знаешь, забудь про деньги, я привезу тебе товар, а ты просто… Ты просто его отпустишь, хорошо? Да, я буду ждать.

Он убрал телефон в карман, и Сол, напряжённо ёрзающий по дивану весь разговор, всем телом изобразил один большой вопрос.

\- Что это было?

\- Джесси у него. У Джека и его банды, - ох, Сол бы не хотел, чтобы ярость во взгляде Уолтера была направлена на него. – Мне нужно вот что. Я составлю список химикатов и ещё кое-каких вещей, которые ты мне достанешь. Плюс ты позвонишь тому врачу, узнаешь, как там Эрмантраут. И мне нужна новая машина.

\- ОК, как скажешь! Разве я могу отказать своему лучшему клиенту! – не то что бы Солу совсем не было жалко Пинкмана, но парень давно уже жил в кредит, и то, что удача изменит ему рано или поздно было очевидно. Поэтому он не испытывал угрызений совести, готовясь обещать Уолтеру всё, чего его душе угодно, лишь бы наконец избавиться от него и получить возможность улизнуть. – Когда тебе всё это будет нужно?

Мистер Уайт подошёл к столу, вытащил лист бумаги и начал набрасывать на нём список необходимых покупок.

\- Я не идиот, Сол. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты только и ждёшь, когда я выйду за дверь? Ты начнёшь прямо сейчас. Я уверен, у тебя есть подходящие люди, которые знают, где всё это можно достать. Даже Джесси справлялся. Так что звони, договаривайся, заключай сделки. После этого можешь валить на все четыре стороны.

Уолтер закончил писать и сунул листок в руки Гудмана.

***

В комнате было очень тихо и царил полумрак. С трудом открыв глаза, Майк несколько секунд разглядывал смутно знакомый потолок, прежде чем ощутил тупую ноющую боль, пульсирующую в плече. Поморщившись, он заставил тело потянуться вверх, опираясь на здоровую руку. Игнорируя сразу накатившее ощущение лёгкого головокружения, он осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках своих вещей, и начал потихоньку восстанавливать события в памяти.

На нём оставались брюки, но пиджак и рубашка отсутствовали, всё правое плечо было перемотано бинтами, а из левого предплечья торчал катетер, к которому сейчас была подключена полупрозрачная трубка капельницы. Он попробовал подвигать правой рукой. Несмотря на болезненность, подвижность сохранялась, все пальцы сгибались нормально и это было важнее всего остального. Он поднял руку, для устойчивости схватившись за железный штатив, на котором висел пакет с поступающим в его организм препаратом, и поднялся на ноги. При движении колёсики его опоры слегка поскрипывали по полу, и Майк услышал приближающиеся шаги до того, как успел добраться до двери.

\- Ты самый неугомонный пациент из всех! – зашипел врач, захлопывая дверь за собой. – Ты какого чёрта встал? Тебе нужно лежать. Ты знаешь, сколько крови ты потерял? Тебе повезло, что у меня было достаточно твоей группы.

\- Где мой телефон?

\- Да, пожалуйста, Майк, не стоит благодарности, - врач вздохнул и потёр лоб. – Пробовал рукой двигать? Пуля насквозь прошла, вроде нерв не должно было задеть. Но грязная, много ткани с пиджака и рубашки затянуло. Вероятность инфекции очень высокая.

Вместо ответа Майк поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами.

\- Телефон, Кальдера.

\- Ты везучий сукин сын, серьёзно, - ветеринар отошёл к железным шкафчикам в углу помещения, и вытащил оттуда вещи Майка. Покопавшись в продырявленном пиджаке, Майк вытащил оттуда оба мобильных.

\- Здесь не ловит?

\- Нет. Стой, Майк! Чёрт, ну что ты… - Эрмантраут выдернул иглу из руки, и врачу пришлось срочно искать бинты, чтобы замотать ранку. – Ты слышал, что я сказал? Тебе нужны эти антибиотики.

\- Я сам справлюсь, спасибо. Сколько я тебе должен?

\- Нисколько, - он поморщился под вопросительным взглядом. – Что? Тот человек, который тебя сюда притащил, уже всё оплатил. Я не мошенник.

\- Он оставил какое-то сообщение? – лицо Майка чуть болезненно исказилось, когда он натягивал на себя порванные рубашку и пиджак.

\- Нет. Просто ушёл. Зато Гудман звонил. Спрашивал, как ты, и просил передать, чтобы ты с ним связался. Ты был в отключке часов пять.

\- Ясно. Спасибо, - наконец, Майк забрал пистолет, вернув его на место, и повернулся для рукопожатия. – Надеюсь, в следующий раз увидимся нескоро.

Выйдя из здания ветклиники, он тут же взял трубку и первым делом позвонил своим людям, дежурившим у дома, которые должны были проследить за ходом встречи Пинкмана и Кенни. Ни один, ни другой не ответил, и Майк начал было набирать свой домашний номер, но, не успел он нажать последние кнопки, как на экране загорелся вызов от Тайруса.

\- Да?

\- Майк, - в обычно безэмоциональном голосе послышалось облегчение, и это заставляло беспокоиться. Тайрус был серьёзным парнем, прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями и обычно не нуждался в руководстве каждого своего шага. – Всё пошло не так. Мы не могли с тобой связаться.

\- Да, у меня тоже возникли сложности. Что произошло? Где Пинкман?

\- Тебе не понравится ответ. Рон и Перри пропали, они не отвечают. Возле твоего дома никого, в доме тоже. Так что… Мы понятия не имеем, где он.

Майк стиснул трубку в руке, на что плечо отозвалось болью из-за напряжённых мускулов, и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что произошло?

\- В общих чертах. Объект приехал. Они с Пинкманом сели в машину, парни стали смотреть движение по маячку, но оно почти сразу оборвалось. Вернее, осталось на месте, а машина стала уезжать. Рон сказал, что вроде видел, как что-то выкинули из машины, – Тайрус чуть помолчал, ожидая реакции, но Майк только напряжённо молчал в телефон. – Как я сказал, мы пытались связаться с тобой, но нужно было быстро что-то решать. Я сказал парням ехать за ними.

\- Когда они последний раз выходили на связь?

\- Несколько часов назад, где-то с окраины. Я сейчас пытаюсь пробить их местоположение по телефонам.

\- Пробей ещё телефон Уолтера. Я хочу точно знать, где он сейчас.

\- Да, босс. Перезвоню, как только будет новая информация.

\- Принято. Отбой.

***

После инцидента с машиной и стрельбой Джесси избегал смотреть на Кенни, да и в целом старался держаться от него подальше, прижимаясь к окну и разглядывая окрестности. Он не хотел думать об очередных людях, погибших из-за него. Хотя ему почти удалось убедить самого себя, что Майка там точно быть не могло, потому что он бы так не сглупил, не позволил бы Кенни понять, что его преследуют, и не поехал бы прямо под пули. Может, Джесси немного перебарщивал с идеализацией Майка и его способностей, но так было легче.

Они отъехали ещё немного подальше от города, и Кенни снова начал притормаживать у обочины. Вокруг простиралась пустыня, позади никто больше не ехал, и у Джесси не было ни одной приятной идеи о том, для чего они могли бы сейчас остановиться. Рука сама снова потянулась к ручке дверцы.

\- Куда-то собрался?

\- Эм… Ну… У нас типа «зелёной остановки», или что?

\- «Зелёная остановка»? Ты что, бойскаут? – Кенни усмехнулся, и нагнулся вперёд, открывая бардачок, и, приподняв брови, покосился на Джесси. – Ты тут рылся?

\- Нет! Да. Немного, - инстинктивно попытавшись откреститься от обвинения, он внезапно подумал, что намного хуже быть пойманным на лжи из-за такой ерунды после того, как Кенни решил, что он уже и так пытался его подставить.

\- И что искал? Думал, у меня пушки по всей машине разбросаны? – казалось, что он не особо рассердился, и через недолгое время поисков вытащил оттуда что-то вроде небольшого мешка. – Кстати, мне, наверное, следовало подумать об этом раньше, а?

Бросив ткань сверху на приборную панель, Кенни повернулся к Джесси и провёл руками по бокам, от пояса вверх до подмышек, задирая футболку. Джесси замер на месте, прикусив нижнюю губу изнутри и отведя взгляд вбок. Он не думал, что они проехали всё это расстояние только для того, чтобы Кенни мог полапать его в машине, поэтому пока не нервничал слишком сильно, хотя шум крови в ушах всё равно стал громче. Тем временем неприятно шершавые руки скользнули мимо боков по его спине, и Кенни провёл большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника до края джинсов и скользнул за пояс.

\- Такой тощий. Чем упарываешься, Пинкман?

\- Я не использую сейчас, - тихо ответил Джесси, не поднимая глаза.

\- Да, и как долго? Обувь сними, - Кенни наконец отстранился, проведя напоследок рукой по животу, и проследил за тем, как Джесси ногами стянул с себя сначала один, затем другой кроссовок.

\- Не знаю… Около месяца.

\- Оу, ну ничего себе, и где программный значок? – насмешливо фыркнул Кенни. – Да брось. Так что это? На своём же синем сидишь?

\- Говорю же, больше нет. Но да, я… В основном мет.

\- Забавно. Сам варишь, сам торчишь, - порывшись в карманах куртки, Кенни достал оттуда таблетку и протянул её парню. – На, глотай.

\- Что это? – у Джесси не было выбора, пришлось взять таблетку, осторожно зажав её в пальцах, и он с тревогой посмотрел на Кенни в ожидании ответа.

Трезвость давалась Джесси довольно нелегко, и он прекрасно осознавал, что до сих пор оставался «чистым» только потому, что в последнее почти никогда не оставался один. Во-первых, у него чисто физически не было возможности пойти раздобыть себе что угодно, а во-вторых, он мог переключаться на бессмысленную болтовню с Майком, просто чтобы забить поток мыслей всякой ерундой.

Так что, с одной стороны, если бы Кенни расщедрился на что-нибудь, было бы весьма неплохо. Что бы не должно было произойти, Джесси не был уверен, что хочет проходить через это в полном сознании. Но… Ему определённо стоило постараться. Теперь он сам по себе, и жизнь Джейка всё ещё под угрозой, так что сохранять способность мыслить рационально было важно.

\- Скажем так, кое-что успокоительное. Просто прими это и расслабься, - Кенни снова взял свою находку с приборной панели и встряхнул в руке. Внезапно Джесси дошло, что мешок по форме и размеру идеально подходил для того, чтобы натянуть его кому-нибудь на голову.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял это, а потом напялишь на меня мешок? А если меня укачает? Я не хочу блевать в мешок.

\- Так постарайся не делать этого, - Кенни усмехнулся, и вытащил из подставки для стаканчиков бутылку с водой. – Пей давай.

Прикрыв глаза, Джесси сунул таблетку в рот, схватил бутылку и запил водой. Чтобы это ни было, наверное, ему стоит быть благодарным, что мужик не решил накачать его героином или ещё чем-нибудь из тяжёлой артиллерии. Забрав бутылку, Кенни встряхнул мешок ещё раз, взялся за края и легко накинул его на голову Джесси. От резкой накинувшейся темноты и духоты его и правда слегка повело, к тому же в резко ставшем ограниченным пространством можно было услышать собственное участившееся тяжёлое дыхание, что не успокаивало. Он снова зажмурился, пытаясь расслабиться, и схватился за ткань, чтобы немного оттянуть и дать воздуху больше места.

\- Руки убери, - он почувствовал руку Кенни на своём запястье, но пальцы не разжал.

\- Да я не смотрю! Просто дышать нечем.

\- Привыкнешь. Пинкман, у тебя со слухом проблемы или с мозгами? Тебе постоянно по два раза повторять нужно?

Уловив прорывающееся раздражение в голосе, Джесси наконец подчинился и уронил руки обратно на колени, сцепив пальцы, чтобы ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь и создать для себя иллюзию поддержки. Кенни снова завёл мотор, и машина тронулась с места. Поразительно, насколько отсутствие всего лишь способности видеть, при наличии всех других органов восприятия, дезориентировало и повышало тревогу. Всё ещё намного лучше, чем в багажнике, конечно.

Джесси был уверен, что ему придётся бороться с подступающей паникой до конца поездки, но неизвестная таблетка оказалась на удивление действенной, к тому же искусственная темнота перед глазами обманывала мозг, заставляя поверить, будто уже ночь, словно он был долбанным попугаем, на клетку которого накинули покрывало, и довольно скоро сознание начало уплывать. Он почувствовал, как потяжелевшее тело накренилось вбок, и голова стукнулась об оконное стекло, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в наркотический сон.

***

\- Эй, красавица, просыпайся.

Его голову резко мотнуло, когда Кенни сорвал мешок, и Джесси испуганно вздрогнул, автоматически подтягивая колени к груди, стремясь сжаться в комок для защиты. Прикрывая рукой глаза, он заморгал, медленно приходя в себя и начиная осознавать, где он и что происходит.

Кенни уже вылез из машины и крикнул что-то приветственное группе мужчин, направляющейся в их сторону от невзрачного на вид одноэтажного здания, с виду больше напоминавшее склад. Если бы он не был так оглушён и заторможен после таблетки, Джесси был бы гораздо больше напуган, потому что людей было много, около десятка, и никто из них не выглядел особенно дружелюбно. Сейчас же страх существовал где-то на периферии сознания, оставляя место для других чувств и мыслей.

Потерев глаза, он наблюдал, как Кенни поприветствовал незнакомого мужика, схватившись с ним за руки и похлопав друг друга по плечам. Он огляделся в поисках человека, с которым они вели переговоры в баре, но его не было среди прочих. Зато неожиданно столкнулся взглядом с парнем, стоявшим чуть в стороне от прочих, засунув руки в карманы джинсовой куртки, и смотревшим прямо на него. Он выглядел немного жутко, и вызывал у Джесси ассоциации с духами из фильмов ужасов, которые не видны никому, кроме главного героя, настолько чужеродно-обыденно угловатый невысокий парень выглядел по сравнению с остальными.

\- Пинкман, - голос Кенни ворвался в уши неожиданно, как будто с Джесси сдёрнули толстое пуховое одеяло. – Ты так рвался из машины, а теперь в ней жить решил? Выходи давай.

Когда он успел подойти обратно? Видимо, восприятие времени тоже немного давало сбой. Оттолкнувшись от сидения, он с трудом вылез наружу, слегка пошатываясь.

\- Что ты мне дал? – пробормотал он себе под нос, но видимо слишком тихо, либо Кенни сознательно проигнорировал вопрос, приобняв его за пояс и потащив за собой в сторону здания.

\- Так это и есть Пинкман? Вы на поиски этого дохляка столько времени убили? – фыркнул кто-то, дёргая Джесси за руку.

\- Да-да, он просто за шваброй встал, не увидели, - усмехнулся в ответ Кенни под общий дружный смех. – Джек здесь?

Джесси старался не поднимать глаза, только иногда бросая быстрые взгляды по сторонам. Его окружали люди, от которых в обычной жизни любой здравомыслящий человек будет стараться держаться подальше. И хотя сейчас они стояли и пересмеивались между собой, как обычная старая-добрая мужская компания, собравшаяся пойти вместе в бар, выпить пива, от них волнами исходило ощущение агрессии и потенциальной опасности. Животный инстинкт велел Джесси вернуться обратно в машину и уехать куда подальше, но он уже слишком давно упустил возможность прислушаться к интуиции.

\- Нет, он ещё в городе, - отозвался один из мужчин, ростом с Кенни, который не смеялся вместе с остальными. – Так в чём план, я всё никак не пойму? Сначала мальчишка, теперь этот крысёныш. Мы мотель открываем или что?

Упоминание мальчишки заставило Джесси вскинуть голову, забыв про попытки оставаться максимально незаметным.

\- Мой брат здесь, правда? – он уставился на Кенни широко открытыми глазами.

Тот вздохнул, отпустил его и в следующую секунду Джесси уже отбросило на толпу окружавших их нацистов от сильного удара по лицу. Он даже не стал прижимать руку к пострадавшему месту, только попытался удержать равновесие, когда его пихнули обратно в спину и утёр кровь из носа тыльной стороной запястья. Как он сказал мистеру Уайту тысячу лет назад, к избиениям привыкаешь. И он был ровно в той ситуации, в которой абсолютно не было повода удивляться боли.

\- Рот будешь открывать, когда я скажу. Фрэнк, если у тебя есть претензии, можешь обратиться к Джеку, когда он вернётся, - Кенни снова схватил Джесси, на сей раз за руку, и потащил за собой, кинув напоследок. – Скажите мне, когда Джек вернётся.

Затащив его внутрь дома, Кенни пихнул Джесси к стене, опираясь руками на неё по обе стороны от его головы.

\- Пинкман, краткий расклад, - Джесси откинул голову назад и шмыгнул носом, пытаясь сохранять концентрацию внимания. – То, что ты здесь, моя идея. Остальные предлагали просто грохнуть, и тебя, и твоего брата, потому что пока проблем от вас больше, чем пользы. Так что будь умницей, ходи тихо и делай то, что я скажу.

\- Так он здесь? – на лице Кенни заиграли желваки, и Джесси поспешно поправился. – Да, я понял. Ходить, молчать. Это я могу. Как скажешь. Можно увидеть Джейка?

\- Зависит. Что тебе нужно, чтобы сделать мет?

\- Да ну… - Джесси слегка подзавис, вспоминая списки покупок, составляемых ему мистером Уайта, половину содержимого которых он поначалу и выговорить-то не мог. Сейчас его представление обо всём процессе, начиная со стартовых элементов, стало гораздо более ясным. В отличие от понимания того, что здесь происходило. – Дохрена всего, на самом деле. Оборудование, метиламин… Ты хочешь, чтобы я варил здесь? Но… А как же Хайзенберг? У нас же была сделка?

\- Ну, сейчас о пропаже твоего брата трубят во всех новостях, мы не хотим, чтобы копы добрались до тебя первыми. А твой старик считает себя слишком умным. Ты ведь можешь варить без него?

Твою ж мать. История имеет свойство повторяться. Кажется, что-то такое он слышал на школьных уроках. Другие люди, но суть та же. Но мистер Уайт в курсе, что он в опасности, и скорее всего сейчас уже где-то далеко от Альбукерке, а для него варка – единственный шанс на спасение себя и брата. Никаких других козырей в рукаве.

\- Да. Конечно. Но для этого правда много чего нужно. Я могу составить список, - он чуть поколебался и решил попробовать снова. – Так я могу увидеть Джейка?

\- Как я тебе уже говорил, если будешь послушным мальчиком.

Кенни переместил одну из рук под затылок Джесси, втиснув ладонь между стеной и его шеей, и сжал пальцы, заставляя запрокинуть голову сильнее. Он зажмурился и постарался расслабить челюсть, догадываясь, что произойдёт дальше. Он мог смириться с поцелуем, не проблема. Больше его беспокоило, что будет, когда Кенни захочет большего, но не то, чтобы у него были варианты повлиять и на это тоже.

Кенни сразу пропихнул язык глубоко в горло, явно не слишком заботясь о том, чтобы Джесси было комфортно, зато под таким напором от него не требовалось никакой встречной инициативы. Но в следующее мгновение Джесси ощутил колено, протискивающееся между его ног, и то, что Кенни прижимает его к стене уже всем телом, и шея уже начала болеть от неудобного угла наклона. Он постарался мысленно зацепиться за остатки своего искусственного спокойствия, но дыхание всё равно сбилось.

\- Извини, что прерываю, - голос сбоку раздался неожиданно для обоих.

\- Тодд, блядь, - выпустив Джесси, который тут же опустил голову и приложил руку к груди, пытаясь отдышаться, Кенни злобно рыкнул на того самого парня, которого он заметил ещё из машины. – Тебе какого хрена надо?

\- Не злись, если ты не хотел, чтобы вас видели, не стоило останавливаться прямо у входа, - резонно отметил парень, закрывая дверь за собой. – Я хотел сказать, что говорил парню, что его брат приедет. Мне кажется, им бы хорошо встретиться. А то он начинает переживать.

\- Только начинает? – Кенни ухмыльнулся. – Тормозной ребёнок.

\- Пожалуйста, - робко вмешался Джесси, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться его рукава. – Хотя бы на пару минут.

\- Я тебе говорил…

Джесси догадывался, что сейчас получит очередной выговор или оплеуху за невовремя открытый рот, поэтому схватил Кенни за куртку и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя, вполне удачно маскируя отчаяние и нервозность под страсть.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он снова несколько секунд спустя, прерывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь далеко и заглядывая прямо в глаза.

\- Тодд, тебе не пора кормить ребёнка? Пойди ему бутерброд сделай, а? – Кенни подождал, пока парень пройдёт дальше по коридору и свернёт в другую комнату. – Пинкман, не знаю, с чего ты взял, что можешь мной манипулировать. Я всё равно получу от тебя всё, чего захочу. Не будь идиотом.

\- Я просто пытаюсь… Договориться, – он продолжал держать руки на куртке и упрямо смотреть в глаза. – Послушай, я понимаю, что ты в любом случае сделаешь, что захочешь. Но разве не лучше, если я тоже буду… В настроении?

\- О, так может мне тебя ещё на свидание сводить? – Кенни не переставал неприятно усмехаться, но кажется разговор его действительно больше забавлял, чем злил.

\- Свидание с братом меня вполне устроит.

\- Ты посмотри какой наглый. Ладно, так и быть. На минуту заглянем. А потом… - перехватив оба его запястья, Кенни заставил Джесси разжать пальцы и опустить руки, и наклонил голову, прикусывая шею в том же месте, что раньше в баре. – Тодд! Пошли!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно говоря, становится немного утомительно сводить весь сюжет к общему знаменателю, но надеюсь по тексту это не очень заметно. Думаю, эта часть истории закончится в течение ещё 2-3 глав. Да, "эта часть", я уже планирую продолжение))


	25. Глава 25

Проводить взаперти круглые сутки было довольно скучно. Даже в те моменты, когда его переполняла нервная энергия, как после сегодняшнего разговора, Джейк мог только проделать несколько весьма условных кругов по комнате, слишком маленькой для нормального передвижения, после чего оставалось только снова залезть в кровать и лечь, уставившись в потолок, все крапинки на котором он изучил ещё в первый день. Поэтому большую часть времени, будучи измотанным от страха и переживаний о своём ближайшем будущем, он просто дремал, сжавшись в комок посреди постели. Из-за этого голова была тяжёлой, что могло сыграть свою роль в его неспособности понять ситуацию и добиться внятных ответов. Но сегодня Ястреб сказал, что Джесси тоже будет здесь. Значило ли это, что Джейк его увидит, и что брат вытащит его отсюда?

Ответ на второй вопрос стал довольно очевиден, когда дверь открылась, и Джесси с разбитым носом и слегка ошалевшими глазами впихнули в комнату, а следом зашёл ещё незнакомый ему мужчина с жёсткой усмешкой на лице. В проёме ещё остановился Ястреб с тарелкой в руках, привалившись к косяку и наблюдая.

\- Джейк! – Джесси кинулся к нему, как-то молниеносно оказавшись рядом на кровати и стиснув в объятиях так, что стало трудно дышать. Он попытался было чуть оттолкнуться, но Джесси только прижал его ещё ближе, утыкаясь носом в макушку и всхлипывая. – Прости, мне очень жаль. Ты в порядке? Они ничего тебе не сделали?

Слава богу, для того, чтобы он мог ответить, брат разжал объятия, перехватывая его за плечи и чуть отстраняя от себя. Прямо сейчас Джесси не выглядел очень уж крутым и дерзким, как изображал из себя тогда, болтая с ним в комнате и пытаясь научить жизни. Он выглядел растерянным и испуганным, с глазами на мокром месте. Джейк рассчитывал, что получит некоторое утешение и успокоение от встречи с братом, но на деле чувства страха и безысходности только обострились.

\- Я в порядке, - он привык сохранять внешнее спокойствие в эмоциональных ситуациях, так в семье всем было проще, и только Джесси не вписался в шаблон, поэтому и сейчас Джейк старался говорить максимально ровным тоном. – Что здесь происходит? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Слушай, я разберусь, хорошо? Просто подожди ещё немного. Ты здесь не при чём, у них нет никакого повода вредить тебе.

\- Тогда почему ты переживал, что со мной может что-то случиться? – резонно поинтересовался Джейк, заставив Джесси открыть и молча закрыть рот, не зная, что ответить. Парень снова обнял Джейка, прижимая к себе, и погладил по голове.

\- Этого не должно было произойти, прости меня. Ты скоро вернёшься к родителям, я обещаю, - прошептал он дрожащим голосом, и Джейк почувствовал раздражение, смешанное с жалостью. Уж кому и стоило эмоционально расклеиваться, так это ему, он же здесь ребёнок, чёрт побери. Но искренняя забота и переживание трогали, чем-то отдалённо напоминало маму в те моменты, когда она позволяла себе проявить чувства и побыть с ним просто так, без вопросов об успеваемости и школьных активностей.

\- Ну всё, хорош, - незнакомый мужик подошёл ближе, и положил руку на плечо Джесси. – Нечего сопли распускать. Вставай.

\- Подождите! – Джейк вцепился в футболку брата, не желая отпускать, пока он не выяснит наконец хоть какие-то подробности о ситуации. Ему слишком надоело находиться в полной безызвестности, а присутствие какого-никакого, но родственника, всё-таки придавало решительности. – Хоть кто-то может мне сказать, в чём дело? Вы что, нас обоих похитили? Мои родители точно не настолько богатые!

\- Заткнись, мелочь, - мужик отпустил плечо Джесси и отпихнул Джейка ладонью в лоб.

\- Эй, не трогай его! – Джесси с силой отпихнул его руку, резко повернувшись. За что, конечно же, тут же поплатился, сначала затрещиной, а потом Кенни схватил уже его и стащил с кровати, уронив на пол.

\- Ты какого хрена себе позволяешь, Пинкман? – Джейк взволнованно подался следом, и не заметил движения, только пискнув от страха, когда незнакомый человек схватил за шею уже его и встряхнул так, что клацнули зубы. – Я тебе что говорил? Будешь выпендриваться, пострадаешь не ты, а он.

Разумнее всего было бы не двигаться, но забурливший в крови адреналин не позволял оставаться неподвижным, и Джейк начал вертеться, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки, но у него ничего не вышло, а потом раздался щелчок и его взгляд, до этого направленный на расширившиеся глаза севшего на полу Джесси, резко сфокусировался на лезвии раскладного ножа прямо перед его лицом.

\- Не дёргайся!

\- Нет, не надо, пожалуйста! – выдохнул Джесси, которого сильный порыв страха за брата наоборот словно прибил к полу. – Не трогай его! Прости, мне жаль, я не хотел, я автоматически.

\- Ну, тогда тебе нужен стимул, чтобы сначала думать, а потом делать, а? – лезвие прижалось к щеке, и сначала Джейк ощутил только холод, а потом резко стало больно.

***

Он просто не мог поверить своим глазам, чувствуя, как реальность словно искажается, стены в комнате вдруг резко стали значительно ближе друг к другу, а выступившие капли крови на лице Джейка казались нереально яркими, как будто всё остальное, кроме этого оттенка красного, резко стало чёрно-белым.

\- Прекрати! Что ты делаешь, он же ребёнок! – всё тело Джесси напряглось, готовясь кинуться на Кенни, но маленькая разумная часть его сознания твердила, что это глупая идея, он явно сильнее, и в потасовке Джейк может пострадать ещё больше. – Пожалуйста, не надо! Чего ты хочешь?!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что происходит, - Кенни отвёл нож от лица Джека, утерев кровь об одеяло на кровати, и одним движением руки вернул лезвие на место. Порез, оставшийся на лице мальчика, не выглядел особо глубоким и опасным, но это не смягчало ощущение шока ни для одного из них. – Это вам двоим не развлекательная поездка в Диснейленд, ясно? Я могу ему хоть все пальцы поотрезать и глаза выколоть, и никто меня здесь не остановит. Так что вы оба должны вести себя так, чтобы у меня, да и у других ребят, не возникало никаких соблазнов на этот счёт. Ещё демонстрация нужна? Ах да, ты же только со второго раза понимаешь…

Кенни снова поднял руку с ножом, и Джесси, сидевший также, как шлёпнулся с кровати, быстро переместился на колени, умоляюще сцепив руки перед собой.

\- Нет! Нет, я понял, клянусь! Не надо, убери нож, пожалуйста. От меня не будет никаких проблем, обещаю.

\- От меня тоже, - слабым дрожащим голосом подтвердил Джейк.

Усмехнувшись, Кенни окончательно убрал нож в карман и поднялся с кровати, отпустив тонкую мальчишескую шею. Джейк тут же забился в дальний угол ближе к стене, прижимая руку к щеке. Парень, до сих пор стоявший в дверях комнаты и хладнокровно наблюдавший за развитием всей сцены, развернулся и пошёл куда-то.

\- Ладно. И впредь не заставляй меня больше повторять что-либо дважды. А то придётся всё-таки закрепить, - он поднялся на ноги, и кивнул в сторону выхода. – Вставай. Время для посещений закончилось.

Джесси вскочил так быстро, как мог, из-за чего сразу закружилась голова, и ему пришлось опереться о стенку позади себя. Комната и правда была ужасающе маленькой, и с каждой новой секундой казалась всё меньше. Джесси с ужасом подумал о том, что будет, если у него опять повторится приступ. Он должен был держать себя в руках, ради Джейка, но боялся, что не совсем мог это контролировать.

Он бросил взгляд на Джейка, съёжившегося у стены, и не смотревшего в его сторону, и почувствовал, как всё в груди сжалось до боли. О чём он думал, когда обрадовался, узнав, что брат здесь и можно будет его увидеть? Без него Джейку здесь наверняка было гораздо спокойнее, и не приходилось расплачиваться за очередные ошибки брата. Всем без него было бы лучше. Интересно, распространится ли его дурная карма и на банду похитителей?

Все мысли промелькнули в голове за секунду, и он тут же посмотрел на Кенни, ожидая от него дальнейших распоряжений. Ну, не может же он бесконечно лажать? Как сложно может быть просто выполнять то, чего от тебя требуют?

\- Давай, пошли, - Кенни протянул руку, подождал, пока Джесси робко сделает шаг в сторону выхода и подпихнул его в спину.

***

Обхватив колени руками и покачиваясь, Джейк смотрел перед собой остекленевшим взглядом. Страх ушёл, щека словно онемела, и мысли в голове были замедленными, словно тягучими. Ему казалось, что само похищение было самым худшим событием в его жизни, и, хотя он и предполагал чисто логически, что вся история может закончиться смертельным исходом, но по-настоящему не верил в это. Он просто ждал, когда появится полиция и отвезёт его домой. Ведь так всегда происходит в фильмах, верно? Похищенные сидят и ждут, пока какой-нибудь героический детектив догадается, где их прячут, потом появляется спецназ, арестовывает всех плохих, спасает всех хороших, все счастливо возвращаются домой и обнимаются с родными.

Но сегодня ему угрожали настоящим оружием. Другой человек порезал его до крови ножом. Это не укладывалось у него в голове. Только сейчас он по-настоящему понял, насколько идеальный искусственный мир, созданный его родителями, в котором он существовал всю свою жизнь, отличается от реальности, в которой живут другие люди. Он никогда не знал, что такое насилие. Даже в школе никто никогда над ним не издевался, хотя, казалось, он был идеальной мишенью – мальчик-заучка, ещё и играющий в школьном оркестре. И уж, конечно, ни о каком физическом наказании дома не шло и речи.

Дверь снова открылась, и оцепенение, охватившее его, резко схлынуло. Джейк мгновенно скатился с кровати, собираясь спрятаться под ней, хоть и понимал, что это вряд ли его спасёт, только оттянет время.

\- Это я, - раздался спокойный знакомый голос, и Джейк замер на четвереньках на полу, не успев заползти внутрь, и медленно повернул голову. В комнату зашёл Ястреб с подносом в руках. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Садись.

Джейк не пошевелился, напряжённо оценивая, правду ли ему сейчас сказали. Да, до этого он никогда не делал ему больно, кормил, развлекал, но сейчас даже не попытался вмешаться и остановить своего товарища. Джейк не мог не задуматься, неужели он на самом деле начал за это время доверять Ястребу и считать, что он защитит его от остальных? Как бы мало он не разбирался в психологии, термин «стокгольмский синдром» был настолько на слуху, что Джейк никогда бы не подумал, что способен на такую глупость. И тем не менее вот он, ожидающий защиты от своего «друга» и парадоксальным образом обиженный на то, что не получил её.

\- Давай, Джейк, не бойся, - он редко называл его по имени, и Джейк ещё больше напрягся, но выбора не было, он медленно поднялся на ноги и присел на край кровати, чинно сложив руки на коленях. Напряжение ощущалось во всей позе мальчика, и, когда парень придвинулся ближе, он невольно вздрогнул. – Ты ещё не ел сегодня, я принёс бутерброд. Плюс рану нужно промыть, кто знает, где этот нож был до этого.

Ястреб звучал как обычно рационально, рассудительно и очень спокойно. На подносе была тарелка с бутербродом, чашка с водой, бутылочка с перекисью и немного ваты. Он жестом попросил Джейка подвинуться ближе, и мальчик нехотя пересел.

\- Будет немного жечь, - Ястреб налил антисептик на ватку и прижал его к щеке Джейка, склонив голову и наблюдая за гримасой боли на лице мальчика.

***

Пока Кенни вёл его за собой по коридору, Джесси с каждым шагом чувствовал, что ему становится хуже. Он не понимал, виновата ли в этом таблетка, или общее зашкаливающее напряжение, или шок и паника от более реального осознания того, в какой опасности находится Джейк, но коридоры казалось сужались по мере их продвижения, их стены словно слегка искажались, а голова кружилась сильнее. Ему приходилось концентрировать всё внимание на движущейся впереди него спине Кенни, чтобы продолжать идти.

Наконец, они остановились рядом с какой-то комнатой, дорогу до которой Джесси не смог бы вспомнить сейчас, даже если бы очень захотел. Пока Кенни открывал дверь, он привалился к стене, прикрыв глаза.

\- Эй, Пинкман. Что, в машине не выспался? – Джесси почувствовал, как его потрясли за плечо. – Ау, приём.

Медленно распахнув глаза, Джесси ощутил, как перед глазами всё совсем завертелось, и быстро зажмурился обратно, прикрывая лицо руками.

\- Меня тошнит… - не то чтобы он считал, что в жалобах этому человеку есть какой-то смысл, но и сблевать прямо на него или в его комнате, если это то место, куда они пришли, явно было бы большой ошибкой.

\- Твою мать… Ну ты и геморрой, Пинкман, серьёзно. Надо было тебя просто грохнуть, - взяв Джесси за предплечье, Кенни потянул его за собой. Несколько раз споткнувшись по дороге, он услышал, как открылась ещё одна дверь, и Кенни впихнул его в крошечную ванную комнату, максимально компактно забитую душевой кабиной, раковиной и унитазом. Знакомый вид «белого друга» спровоцировал рефлекс, и Джесси скрючился над ним, с некоторым смутным сожалением расставаясь с чудесным утренним завтраком с Майком, когда ещё ничто не предвещало, как повернётся этот день.

Шаги за спиной подсказали, что Кенни отошёл, но дверь закрывать не стал. Проведя на коленях ещё несколько минут, пока не убедился, что позывы прекратились окончательно, Джесси медленно поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за находящуюся рядом же раковину, нажал на кнопку слива и открыл кран, чтобы умыться и прополоскать рот. Он поднял глаза, на маленькое зеркальце и увидел стоящий на раковине стакан, в котором, помимо зубной щётки, стояла клинковая бритва.

Рука Джесси дёрнулась было схватить её, чтобы иметь хоть что-то для самозащиты в крайнем случае, но он тут же заставил себя остановиться и снова сжал пальцами раковину. Кенни определённо заметит пропажу такого предмета, и тогда, во-первых, быстро отберёт бритву обратно, а, во-вторых, снова решит поучить его хорошим манерам. Он не имел права так рисковать Джейком и его здоровьем. Да и что он сможет с одной бритвой? Порежет каждого нациста в этом здании? Особенно сейчас, когда зрение только начало снова более-менее фокусироваться на реальности и перестало так сильно плыть перед глазами. Всё-таки, наверное, дело в таблетке. Организм изголодался по чему-то подобному, поэтому и подействовало слишком сильно.

\- Ты закончил? – Кенни опять бесшумно оказался рядом, и Джесси резко повернулся к нему, вздрогнув. Мысленно он успел порадоваться, что не прикоснулся всё-таки к проклятой соблазняющей бритве. Оказавшись лицом к Кенни, он опустил глаза вниз. Этот человек только что порезал Джейка. Каждая частичка его тела хотела хотя бы ударить его в ответ. Но он его не одолеет. Это не просто бессмысленно, будет только хуже. Он нерешительно поднял глаза на Кенни, пытаясь подавить свой гнев.

\- Да… Я… Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – он почувствовал, что начинает краснеть. Одно дело было притворяться и давать какие-то авансы, когда перспектива их осуществления была отдалённой и мутной. Но вот сейчас Кенни прямо перед ним, и они одни в помещении, и никакая кавалерия его не спасёт, потому что зажигалка осталась валяться рядом с домом Майка, а машина с его мёртвыми людьми – расстрелянной посреди пустыни.

\- После того, как ты блевал тут полчаса? Нет уж, спасибо, - Кенни брезгливо скривился, взял его за руку, подняв ладонью вверх и высыпал на неё несколько мятных подушечек жвачки. – Жуй. И пошли, ты там про список того, что для готовки нужно, говорил.

Джесси не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, но тут же испугался, что вряд ли это будет хорошо воспринято, и попытался оправдаться:

\- Извини, я думаю, это из-за таблетки, я просто…

\- Ой, ладно, заткнись. Иди сюда, - махнув рукой, Кенни прошёл из крошечной ванны обратно в комнату и плюхнулся на диван, указав Джесси место за небольшим письменным столиком.

Комната была ощутимо больше, чем та, в которой держали Джейка, но из-за общей захламлённости, шкафов, разбросанной одежды и затхлого запаха остатков еды ощущение пространства исчезало. Зато здесь было окно, сейчас наглухо закрытое жалюзи, что добавляло атмосфере мрачности. Чем-то отдалённо это напоминало Джесси его дом во времена, когда он больше был похож на притон. Он точно знал, что счастливые люди в таких комнатах не живут. Но несчастным можно быть по-разному. Некоторые способы настолько жестоки по отношению к другим, что сочувствовать трудно.

Джесси прошёл и сел за стол, как было велено. Мятная жвачка наполняла рот слюной и сводила зубы, но зато привкус во рту действительно стал получше. На столешнице уже лежал лист бумаги с карандашом, и снова взглянул на Кенни. Он чуть поморщился от мысли, как легко и быстро появилась эта потребность на всякий случай сверять каждое своё действие. Наверное, это было к лучшему. Ему стоит быть осторожнее, чтобы и он, и Джейк были в безопасности.

\- Мне написать, что нужно?

\- Нет, блядь, сочинение, как ты провёл лето. Естественно. Не тупи, Пинкман, - Кенни откинулся на подушку, закинув одну ногу на кровать. – Пиши давай.

Это было легко. Он вспомнил список мистера Уайта в самом начале их «карьеры». Когда не было ничего, кроме фургона и стащенных из школьного класса правильных пробирок. Конечно, он не сможет варить в масштабе лаборатории Гаса, но в масштабах их фургонного этапа? Вполне себе. Уже же получилось один раз. Хоть мистер Уайт и обосрал качество его партии, лишь взглянув. Мудак. Джесси искренне надеялся, что он смог уехать и увезти семью подальше.

\- Я закончил, - ему потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы точно всё вспомнить. К этому моменту жвачка во рту уже перестала быть такой ядрёной, и он осторожно покосился на Кенни, втайне надеясь, что тот, может быть, заснул. Правда, Джесси не знал бы, что ему делать дальше в таком случае, но хотя бы немного передохнуть от постоянного напряжения в его присутствии было бы неплохо. Но нет, тот сразу открыл глаза, и сел на кровати, потягиваясь.

\- Отлично. Оставь на столе. Иди сюда.

Джесси отложил листок, и, поколебавшись, прилепил жвачку к лежащей возле стола коробке из-под пиццы. Нервно проведя по волосам, он быстро встал, пока Кенни не решил, что ему нужно повторить ещё раз, и подошёл к кровати.

Кенни легко подтянулся на руках в полусидящее положение и похлопал себя по бёдрам.

\- Сюда.

Поколебавшись, Джесси медленно опёрся о кровать коленом и перекинул другую ногу через Кенни, садясь на него сверху, как требовалось. Это было так… Странно. В голове возникла нелепая ассоциация с аттракционом про быка, который норовит тебя скинуть каждую секунду. Вот только Кенни скидывать его не собирался. Наоборот, чуть наклонившись вперёд, он схватил Джесси за задницу и притянул ближе к себе.

\- Вот, так лучше.

Для равновесия Джесси схватился за плечи Кенни и неловко заёрзал, чувствуя, как увеличивается неудобная выпуклость прямо под ним. Лицо снова вспыхнуло, и он чётко понял, что в глаза смотреть точно не сможет и не будет. Но только он принял это жизнеопределяющее решение, как Кенни взялся за его подбородок одной рукой и заставил поднять голову.

\- Брось, Пинкман, не строй из себя целку, - опустив руку, Кенни полез под футболку Джесси с задней стороны, поглаживая поясницу. – Думаешь, пока мы тебя искали, не узнали ничего? Про вечеринки в твоём доме. Ты мне хочешь сказать, что не трахался со всеми подряд?

\- Нет! – если Кенни рассчитывал, что эти прикосновения его расслабят, то пока эффект был ровно противоположным, Джесси ощущал, как нарастает напряжение мышц и сводит челюсть. – Я не вру, я может целовался с какими-то чуваками, но не больше. Я не… Просто скажи, как… Что мне делать.

Видимо, испуг и растерянность в его глазах, и напряжение в теле были довольно убедительными, потому что Кенни удивлённо хмыкнул, приподнимая брови.

\- Серьёзно? Я был уверен, что ты гонишь, - руки перестали поглаживать и сомкнулись на талии Джесси в объятии, подтягивая ещё ближе. Кенни наклонил голову, целуя его в шею. - Тогда мы тем более славно повеселимся.

Джесси судорожно вздохнул, инстинктивно выгибаясь, чтобы избежать плотного контакта, и чувствуя, как от продолжающегося увеличиваться напряжения начинает болеть позвоночник. После поцелуя Кенни провёл по шее языком и отстранился, чуть усмехаясь.

\- Сними футболку.

Кенни убрал руки, давая Джесси пространство для движения, и закинул их себе за голову. Чуть откинувшись назад, Джесси ощутил движение бёдрами навстречу и увидел довольную улыбку. Ему пришлось чуть прикрыть глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки, щёки начали уже прямо гореть. Пожалуй, ему бы не помешала ещё одна таблетка. Джесси очень сильно пытался выбросить из головы ночь в пустыне, но тогда у него по крайней мере не было времени на все эти переживания, там от него вообще не требовалось никаких действий. Быть объектом было отвратительно, мерзко и ужасно больно, но там он мог позволить себе «улететь» куда-то далеко, а тут приходилось продолжать присутствовать.

\- Пинкман…

\- Да-да, извини, - Джесси быстро схватился за края футболки и потянул её вверх, стаскивая через голову. Быть лишённым возможности видеть даже несколько секунд было очень нервно, поэтому он вздохнул даже с некоторым облегчением, когда откинул тряпку куда-то на пол.

Кенни заскользил взглядом по обнажившемуся перед ним телу и вытянул одну руку из-за головы, чтобы провести по груди и подрагивающему животу. Джесси нервно облизал губы, чем заслужил удовлетворённый смешок.

\- Хорошо. Теперь двигайся, - он убрал руку обратно за голову, окидывая Джесси хищным взглядом. Он ответил ему полным недоумением в глазах, и Кенни недовольно цыкнул языком. – Бёдрами, Пинкман. Разогрей меня.

Ничего, кроме ругательств по поводу сложившихся обстоятельств, в голову Джесси не приходило. Вот как, как он оказался в этой ситуации?? Но, с другой стороны, может быть, если он будет всё делать, будет не так больно в конечном итоге. По крайней мере, Кенни не сделает больно Джейку. Это самое важное.

Он опёрся ладонями на Кенни и медленно, на пробу, двинул бёдрами, плотно прижимаясь к телу под ним. Он прикусил губу, быстро взглянув на лицо мужчины, чтобы сориентироваться, этого ли он хотел.

\- Да, хорошо. Продолжай, - Кенни снисходительно улыбнулся, поощряя продолжать.

Джесси не мог сказать, были ли его движения действительно так уж приятны, или Кенни просто нравилось заставлять его преодолевать себя и краснеть ещё больше. В конце концов, некоторых чувство власти над другим вставляет больше всего остального. И явное подтверждение под ним становилось всё больше с каждым новым качком.

При очередном движении Кенни поймал его сзади за шею и притянул ближе для поцелуя, в процессе которого резко перевернул Джесси на спину, прижимая телом к постели. Парень охнул в его рот, всё тело испуганно сжалось, хорошо помня чувство боли, которое вот-вот должно было повториться.

\- Расслабься, Пинкман, - Кенни отстранился сделать вдох и даже счёл нужным улыбнуться ему в попытке успокоить. – Это может быть приятнее, чем ты думаешь.

Испуг от неожиданности переворота чуть отступил, и тут Джесси ощутил, как начинают дрожать губы и слезиться глаза. Ничем ему рыдания тут не помогут, а Кенни может только сильнее разозлиться. Но сдержать подступающую истерику было слишком сложно. И тщательно подавляемые образы из памяти вставали перед глазами всё отчётливее. Он громко всхлипнул, отворачиваясь и пытаясь унять дрожь в теле.

\- Да ты блядь издеваешься! – конечно, он разозлился. – Хуже девки. А ну успокойся, я сказал!

Он больно сжал челюсть Джесси и заставил повернуться к себе лицом. По вискам стекали крупные слёзы, и он не мог перестать шмыгать носом в попытке выполнить требование, вдохнуть поглубже и успокоиться.

\- Мы же договаривались, разве нет, Пинкман? Я даю тебе увидеть брата, а ты стараешься мне угодить. Что это за хуйня? – жёсткий взгляд Кенни пробирал до костей. Страх при мысли о том, что будет, если он не сможет взять себя в руки прямо сейчас, заставил его пошевелиться и положить руку на его запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем.

\- Прости, прости… - он громко судорожно вздохнул, стараясь расслабить тело хоть немного. Это не работало. Время перестать себя обманывать, он не справиться сам. – Можно… Может, у тебя есть что-нибудь? Пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Кенни продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, прежде чем его губы снова растянулись в жёсткой усмешке.

\- У меня для тебя есть мой член. И немного смазки. Но последнее ещё нужно заслужить. Грёбанный торчок.

Внезапно Кенни чуть отстранился и поднял голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Через пару секунд Джесси тоже услышал какие-то голоса, становящиеся всё громче. Он заморгал, пытаясь согнать с глаз продолжающиеся слёзы. Чьи бы голоса это ни были, он был благодарен этим людям, ему точно нужна была небольшая передышка. Он медленно разжал пальцы, отпуская запястье Кенни, чтобы украдкой вытереть глаза.

К звуку голосов прибавились шаги, и Кенни поднялся с кровати, направляясь к двери, которая распахнулась без стука за пару секунд до того, как он успел подойти.

\- Эй, Джек, что за хуйня!

\- Где он? – взгляд человека, который был тогда в баре и стоял сейчас в проходе, заставил замёрзнуть все внутренности Джесси. – Бери его и за мной. Сейчас!

***

Они затащили Джесси в какой-то сарай, и усадили на стул с подлокотниками, встав вокруг полукругом. Помимо знакомых лиц Кенни и Джека там было ещё пару человек, наверное, из тех, что он видел мельком, вылезая из машины, но никого не запомнил.

\- Привяжи его, - кинул Джек одному из нацистов, который кивнул, взял со стола с инструментами рулон скотча, и принялся приматывать его руки к стулу. Джесси сидел неподвижно, не видя смысла в физическом сопротивлении сейчас, учитывая, что, если бы он даже попытался куда-то бежать, его бы скрутили за три секунды. Он мог только нервно жевать нижнюю губу и смотреть на Джека, как главного и самого опасного. Закончив с руками, мужчина точно также зафиксировал ноги, обмотав скотч вокруг них и ножек стула.

Пододвинув другой свободный стул, Джек сел напротив него, склонившись вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени.

\- Пинкман, я даю тебе один шанс добровольно ответить на все мои вопросы, после этого я применю тактику, которая тебе очень не понравится, поверь.

Живот Джесси и все его внутренности тут же сжались ещё сильнее. Когда он оказался в доме Фринга, помимо всего охватившего его ужаса было некоторое чувство облегчения, что наконец-то он раскроет все секреты, и больше не придётся мучаться по этому поводу. Но Джеку… Он не мог рассказать Джеку всё, так ведь? Потому что Фринг всё ещё там. Майк там. И только они могут помочь ему и Джейку. И они же могут убить их обоих, если он расскажет лишнее. Он не может сдавать всем всех. Это так не работает.

\- Вы с Уолтером варите синий мет для Густаво Фринга, так?

Джек выглядел менее жутко, чем Фринг, но также поражал своей осведомлённостью. Настолько же он проницателен? Как легко распознает ложь? Не было никакого смысла врать сейчас на такой конкретно поставленный вопрос, но Джесси не сомневался, что дальше начнутся вопросы сложнее.

\- Да, - хрипло выдавил Джесси, нервно облизывая губы.

\- Кто такой Майк Эрмантраут?

\- Он… - Джесси судорожно пытался сообразить, на какие вопросы он может позволить себе ответ. Естественно, ему не хотелось рассказывать ничего про Майка. Ничего, что можно было бы использовать против него. – Один из людей Фринга. Разные проблемы решает.

\- Какого рода проблемы? – остальные присутствующие молча сгрудились за спиной Джека, и вместе они походили на мафиозную сходку с боссом во главе. Это могло бы быть забавно, если бы не было так жутко.

\- Я не… Ну, у меня как-то деньги украли, он вернул. А так я не знаю. Наше дело было только варить.

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, отвечай только на вопрос! – рявкнул Джек, заставив его вздрогнуть. – Как их найти?

\- Послушайте, я Фринга видел раз в жизни, когда он принимал нас с мистером Уайтом на работу. Он же главный босс, откуда мне знать, где он вообще бывает? Он не приходил в лабу, там были другие люди. Мы приходили, варили и всё, - Джесси постарался вложить максимум искренности в голос, и ему не приходилось сильно притворяться, чтобы он был достаточно испуганным и дрожащим.

\- А Эрмантраут?

\- Он приходил ко мне домой тогда. И всё.

Несколько долгих молчаливых минут (может быть, секунд, но время растягивалось) Джек смотрел на него, ничего не произнося, а потом поднялся со стула.

\- Приведите его брата.

\- Что? Зачем? – вот тут Джесси начал ёрзать на стуле и крутить руками в абсолютно нелогичных попытках освободиться. – Слушайте, не трогайте Джейка, я так всё расскажу! Что вы ещё хотите знать??

Кенни кивнул кому-то из группы, и тот пошёл прочь из сарая, заставив сердце Джесси тут же застучать в сто раз быстрее.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо! Он был ещё лабе, да, я вспомнил! Несколько раз перемерял товар. Они думали, что мы воруем.

\- Пинкман. Мы искали тебя, и в это же самое время кто-то начал выспрашивать насчёт нас. Ты единственное связующее звено, со всей этой историей в пустыне. И ты мне хочешь сказать, что человек, который занимается решением проблем Фринга, никак в этом не участвовал и с тобой не общался? Ты вообще понимаешь, сука, кого пытаешься наебать? – Джек, медленно бродящий рядом, взял с того же стола что-то вроде кусачек, и медленно подошёл обратно к Джесси.

Джесси опустил голову, пытаясь успокоить дыхание до того, как началась гипервентиляция и полная паника, но Джек присел на корточки рядом с ним, похлопав инструментом по его колену.

\- Не переживай, это не для тебя. Но у тебя ещё есть время мне рассказать, пока его не привели.

Онемев на секунду, Джесси уставился на Джека огромными от ужаса глазами. Он же не серьёзно. Джейк ребёнок. Он не может угрожать ему этой штукой.

\- Он опрашивал меня, как выглядели те люди в пустыне. Сказал сидеть тихо и никуда из дома не выходить. Возил меня в лабу сам всё это время. Но я не знаю, где его найти, - эту ложь невозможно опровергнуть, так? У них нет доказательств. Он не мог сдать, где живёт Майк. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Джейка пытали. Ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и голова лопнет.

\- Что у него за машина? Номер?

Глядя в глаза Джека, он вспомнил разговор с мистером Уайтом, который предлагал убить Майка. Как безболезненно они смогут это сделать. Как неизбежно это в любом случае, если они собираются идти против Фринга.

Он дал им номер и марку машины Тайруса.

***

Чтобы добраться до Фринга, Майку пришлось брать такси, мысленно добавив в длинный список грехов Уолтера Уайта ещё и угон автомобиля. Он привык работать сдержанно, воспринимая всё своё участие в бизнесе как добросовестное выполнение того, что он делал всегда: защита определённой деятельности и определённых людей. Просто методы защиты немного изменились. Расширились, можно сказать. Главным была чёткость, бесстрастность, внимательность. Сейчас ему приходилось значительную часть ресурсов тратить на то, чтобы подавлять все эмоции, и это было плохо. Не время переживать за мальчишку и оплакивать его вероятную скорую смерть. Если он будет заниматься этим, то ничем не сможет помочь. Делай что должен и будь что будет.

Не думай, что будет, если он умрёт. Не думай.

По дороге он позвонил и предупредил о своём прибытии. У него не было никакой информации о том, где искать базу нацистов. Можно было только ждать данных от Тайруса. Но не делать ничего было невозможно. Если он хочет организовать спасательную операцию, нужны силы и ресурсы. И более широкое мышление.

Рабочий день ещё только близился к концу, поэтому такси затормозило возле ресторана Los Pollos Hermanos. Прижимая правую руку ближе к телу, Майк выбрался из автомобиля и прошёл внутрь заведения. После звонка Фринг ожидал его около стойки и еле заметно кивнув головой, приглашая вглубь помещения к своему кабинету.

Закрыв за собой дверь, они устроились на диване, сидя вполоборота друг к другу.

\- Пинкман у нацистов. Трюк с отслеживающим устройством провалился. Мы не знаем, где они. И он.

Фринг отвёл взгляд от Майка и задумался, но он был не совсем готов молча ждать вердикта. Он приехал по другой причине.

\- Густаво, я решу эту проблему. Я их из-под земли достану и верну Джесси. Но. Он там, и его младший брат тоже. Нам нужно усилить охрану лаборатории. Я уверен, что они придут туда. И будет лучше, если ты какое-то время поживёшь в гостинице.

\- То есть ты полагаешь, что Пинкман всё выдаст? – тяжёлый взгляд вернулся обратно на Майка.

\- Я полагаю, что, когда они будут калечить его брата, он им папу римского сдаст. Мальчишке всего лет 11. Ты видел, что он для него на всё готов. Мы у него точно не в приоритете в сравнении.

Стёкла очков Фринга блеснули в случайно прокравшемся в комнату солнечном луче.

\- Найди их. И приведи Уолтера. Я хочу поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила немного расслабиться, отдохнуть от перипетий сюжета и написать то, что просто порадует мою извращённую душеньку) Надеюсь вам было также интересно читать это, как мне писать) Надеюсь на ваши отзывы!))


	26. Глава 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждаю, в этой главе насилие, принуждение и есть описание причинения телесного вреда, но не слишком подробное.

Вряд ли бы Джесси обрадовался такому повороту событий, но после давнего уничтожения фургона у него просто не было никаких других идей о наиболее подходящем месте для варки. Уолтер выгрузил из багажника и с заднего сидения всё необходимое, после чего размотал брезент, под которым Джесси когда-то давно пытался спрятать свою крутую тачку с «капитаном поваром» на номерах, и быстро укрыл машину Майка. Прямо сейчас у него не было времени задумываться о том, как возвращать её владельцу, впереди много других дел. Спрятав машину, он начал затаскивать коробки с химикатами и необходимой утварью в одиноко пустовавший дом со всё ещё сломанным замком на двери. Солу понадобилось задействовать много связей, чтобы добыть необходимые ему ресурсы, и, разумеется, большим количеством химикатов он снабдить Уолтера не мог. Но ему сейчас и не нужно было много.

Он не останавливался, пока не затащил внутрь все коробки, и только закрыв дверь, для надёжности придвинув к ней тумбочку в прихожей, Уолт остановился ненадолго передохнуть и оглядеться по сторонам. Здесь оставался всё тот же разгром, как при его прошлом визите. Видимо, Джесси ни разу сюда не возвращался, так и оставаясь жить под присмотром Майка. Удивительно, что, пока они работали в лабе, он не слышал никакого ворчания и жалоб по этому поводу. Раньше мальчик очень ценил свою независимость и приложил все усилия, чтобы съехать из временного жилища Уолта как можно быстрее после реабилитации. Хоть сейчас было и не до того, он не мог не почувствовать смутную обиду по этому поводу. Почему Джесси так сильно привязался к Майку, и так мало ценил его усилия, всё, что он сделал ради них обоих? Сплошные споры, ссоры, конфликты, никакого уважения. Уолтер не хотел признаваться, но это до боли напоминало ему о собственном сыне и Хэнке, на которого тот всегда смотрел, открыв рот.

Но, всё-таки, Джесси написал ему. Предупредил, хотя мог этого и не делать, тем более что явно рисковал при этом. Внезапно в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и он мысленно прокрутил короткий разговор с Майком после перестрелки, в котором тот упомянул предупреждение Джесси. Кажется, что-то о том, что мальчик забыл сказать ему о маячке в машине. То есть он знал? Могла ли это быть какая-то договорённость? Джесси рассказал всё Майку, а его использовали, как наживку, чтобы выйти на нацистов…

Лицо Уолтера начало темнеть и приобретать характерные черты Хайзенберга. Мог ли Джесси не просто сдать его с потрохами, но ещё и так подставить? На несколько весьма неприятных секунд он почти поверил, что так и было, но потом перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания о Джесси, от язвительных дурачеств самого начала их партнёрства, до слёз, пролитых на его плече, искреннюю радость мальчика после того, как стало известно о ремиссии, большие глаза, с которыми он умолял Уолта пойти в полицию и сдать там Гуса в обмен на участие в программе защиты свидетелей, чтобы им не пришлось убивать Гейла. Они слишком многое вместе прошли, чтобы Джесси поступил так, как бы он не злился на Уолтера в разные моменты.

В любом случае, сейчас было неподходящее время для того, чтобы зацикливаться на ошибках мальчика и своих возможных обидах. Судя по всему, что Уолтер видел и слышал, Джесси угрожали крупные неприятности, и если раньше он только предполагал, как парень себя чувствовал, переживая за брата, то теперь сам старательно отгонял от себя образы пребывания пленника в лагере нацистской банды. Сначала он позаботится о решении этой проблемы и спасёт мальчика, а потом уже будет прояснять вопросы преданности и доверия в партнёрских отношениях.

Уолтер взялся за одну из перетащенных в дом коробок и направился ко входу в подвал.

***

Он открыл глаза, просыпаясь от ощущения тряски, как будто в поезде, и странного клацающего звука. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это он сам дрожит и стучит зубами от холода. Джесси попытался пошевелить плечами, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить чувство напряжения, скопившееся в спине, и разогреть мышцы, и ахнул от неожиданно острой боли. Температура в сарае казалась минусовой, и он плохо чувствовал до сих пор привязанные конечности, но левое предплечье горело огнём.

Медленно втянув носом воздух и выпустив облачко пара изо рта, он попытался не поддаться панике, а сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что именно произошло.

После того, как он начал отвечать на вопросы, разговор продолжался ещё какое-то время. Не в силах отвести взгляд от кусачек в руках Джека, он почти не контролировал поток слов, выливающихся из него в попытке успеть дать удовлетворительные ответы до того, как они в самом деле притащат Джейка. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик даже видел всю эту сцену допроса, не то что принимал в ней непосредственное участие.

К счастью, Джек оставил в покое тему личностей, и перешёл к вопросам про организацию бизнеса. Не то чтобы это было сильно лучше, но Джесси оставалось только уповать на то, что Майк и Гас намного умнее него и смогут придумать, как разрулить ситуацию. Ему же пришлось сдать местонахождение лаборатории, что сходилось с их информацией о передвижениях мистера Уайта и его машины, и поведать краткую историю партнёрства с Хайзенбергом. Мрачное любопытство лидера нацистов в отношении мистера Уайта заставило Джесси обеспокоенно ёрзать на стуле, но ведь он не мог сказать ничего такого, что помогло бы им выследить его, если он успел сбежать.

После слов о том, что мистер Уайт был учителем химии, члены банды переглянулись между собой и заржали, но в следующую секунду Джесси испуганно зажмурился и вжался в спинку стула от грохота, с которым Джек сбил со стола рядом кучу каких-то склянок, инструментов и прочей мелкой фигни, и криком велел всем заткнуться. Если до этого напряжение в комнате сгущалось чёрными тучами, то теперь его словно можно было резать ножом, и в сарае повисла совсем уж мертвенная тишина.

\- Меня не интересует эта хуйня. Я знаю о вас двоих достаточно, мальчик. Я хочу знать про ваши отношения с Фрингом. С чего вдруг вы решили переметнуться ко мне? Что за тёрки с Фрингом, и есть ли они вообще, или вы просто решили, что так можно меня заинтересовать и выебать, а?

Если поначалу Джек казался достаточно спокойным и вёл себя так, словно они говорили о каких-то пустяках за чаепитием, то теперь в нём начала прорываться злость, и от его тона и выражения лица всё тело Джесси покрылось мурашками.

\- Нет, мистер… Хайзенберг правда хочет избавиться от Фринга. Он… Когда мы только начали, дело было только в деньгах, но потом… Ну, у него с Фрингом были разногласия, и… Ну, он любит сам всё контролировать. Он рассчитывал, что сможет иметь равноправное партнёрство с вами. Без босса над головой.

Он был почти уверен, что последние реплики тоже вызовут вспышку веселья, но видимо никто не хотел разозлить Джека ещё больше, и все ограничились замаскированными под кашель смешками. Почти с самого начала было очевидно, что с этой стороны ни о каком равноправном партнёрстве и речи не шло.

Однако сам Джек даже не усмехнулся, продолжая разглядывать его в упор.

\- Я спросил, что именно за разногласия.

\- Ну… Там целая история, - Джесси тяжело вздохнул, не представляя, каким образом пересказать события так, чтобы они звучали осмысленно и при этом не слишком утопать в деталях, потому что он не был морально готов делиться всеми подробностями с этими людьми. Слишком многое тут было завязано на поступках, мотивацию которых ему не удалось донести даже до мистера Уайта, обычного человека с общепринятыми нормами морали. – В общем, мистер Фринг был против меня в бизнесе, потому что я ненадёжный наркоман, и у меня был конфликт с его дилерами, поэтому, в конечном итоге, он приставил своего человека, чтобы тот изучил метод приготовления мета, чтобы потом убрать нас обоих. Ну и… Нам…

Со двора донёсся шум и возмущённые детские крики, и Джесси понял, что с этой частью истории нужно ускориться, как бы ни было тяжело и болезненно вспоминать и произносить это вслух.

\- Нам пришлось его убить. Фринг пока не может найти кого-то ещё на наше место, поэтому ему приходится нас терпеть, но мистер Уайт говорит, что он всё равно нас убьёт, поэтому нужно успеть первыми.

Пока Джек продолжал сверлить его неизменно жёстким изучающим взглядом, шум стал ближе, и Джесси вскинул глаза, чтобы увидеть, как высокий блондин, которого Кенни, кажется, называл Тоддом, затаскивает Джейка внутрь. Мальчик извивался в его руках так сильно, что футболка задралась почти до подмышек, а носки его кроссовок не доставали до земли.

\- Слушайте, пожалуйста, ему не нужно тут быть, - Джесси понизил голос, почти зашептав в отчаянии, встревоженно сведя брови и умоляюще глядя на Джека. – Я и так всё расскажу, вам не нужно вредить ему.

Джек оглянулся через плечо, и махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

\- Подержи его здесь рядом, я позову.

\- Нет! Отпусти меня! Что вы с ним делаете! Так нельзя! – пронзительный мальчишеский голос было слишком хорошо слышно, поэтому кто-то захлопнул двери сарая, чтобы приглушить звук.

\- Знаешь, для того, кто говорит, что ни разу не встречался с Фрингом лично, ты поразительно осведомлён о его намерениях, - Джек повернулся обратно к Джесси.

\- Не я, мистер Уайт, - Джесси чуть перевёл дыхание и расслабил плечи, порадовавшись тому, что Джейка не стали заводить внутрь. – Он мне рассказывал.

\- Значит, Хайзенберг смог грохнуть парня Фринга, но кишка тонка завалить его самого?

\- Он этого не делал, - облегчение быстро ушло, и Джесси опустил глаза, прикусывая губу. – Он собирался, но… Всё пошло не по плану.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты убил?

Джесси не поднимал взгляд, поэтому не мог сказать, каким выражением лица сопровождался этот вопрос, но интонации в голосе Джека были явно недоверчивыми. Все считали его глупым мальчишкой, не способным на убийство. Джесси бы дорого дал за то, чтобы это мнение было правдивым, и ему никогда не приходилось брать в руки пистолет и стучать в дверь в ту ночь. Он молча кивнул, шмыгая носом, пытаясь не дать себе раскиснуть.

\- Интересно, - после некоторого молчания продолжил Джек, очевидно, по каким-то признакам сочтя его слова правдивыми. – Значит, Хайзенберг никого не убивал?

\- Он же просто старик, - мистер Уайт любил тактику устрашения, все эти его рассказы про рыб-ежей, выгоду от репутации убийц на улицах и прочем. Но если это годилось, да и то ненадолго, для отпугивания торчков от идеи стырить их товар, то с реально опасными людьми гораздо логичнее было притвориться ветошью и не отсвечивать, если есть возможность, по мнению Джесси. Если нацисты сочтут мистера Уайта безобидным пожилым чуваком с причудами, они не станут тратить силы, чтобы его искать. – Хотел немного заработать перед смертью для семьи. У него рак. Кого он может завалить?

\- Но с Эрмантраутом вы оба знакомы, так? И решили, что о нём мне знать не нужно. А теперь двое моих парней скорее всего мертвы.

Джек резко поднялся, от движения стул отодвинулся назад, противно заскрежетав ножками, и Джесси нервно вскинул голову. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Вести о том, что мертвы нацисты, а не Майк, вызвали в нём прилив оживления и радости, что слишком легко читалось в его голубых глазах. Лицо Джека исказилось от ярости, и в следующий момент у Джесси зазвенело в ухе от удара, и он еле удержался от падения на пол вместе со стулом.

\- Думаешь, это смешно, пацан? – ему пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы снова постепенно вернуть ориентацию в пространстве и начать различать слова. – Но кто-то мне за это ответит. Тащите его.

\- Нет! Нет, нет, я же вам всё рассказал! – Джесси начал отчаянно подпрыгивать вместе со стулом, пытаясь освободиться, но ничего не получалось. – Мне очень жаль, что твои люди пострадали, делай со мной, что хочешь, но не впутывай Джейка! Пожалуйста!

\- Я его впутываю? – Джек хладнокровно усмехнулся, немного успокоившись после того, как спустил пар. – Нет, солнышко, это всё из-за тебя и твоих друзей.

Джек наклонился к одному из своих людей, отдавая распоряжения, и взялся за спинку стула, на котором сидел, разворачивая его боком к Джесси. Двери сарая снова открыли, и Тодд затащил продолжающего пытаться вырваться мальчика внутрь. Джесси прекратил дёргаться, осознав бесполезность попыток и не желая пугать брата неадекватным поведением и криками, и умоляюще уставился в глаза Джека.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогайте его. Вы же хотите, чтобы я готовил мет для вас, так? Теперь, когда мистер Уайт уехал, это могу только я. И у вас не будет конкурентов.

\- И? Договаривай, - Джек опёрся о спинку стула, наклоняясь вперёд и заговорщически прищуриваясь. – Если я что-то сделаю твоему брату, не будешь сотрудничать? Тогда я сделаю с ним что-нибудь ещё. И ещё. Пока тебе не надоест слушать его крики.

Судорожно вздохнув, Джесси обвёл сарай взглядом в поисках хоть какой-нибудь идеи о том, что могло бы их спасти. Но в зоне досягаемости не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать, как оружие, даже если бы он смог освободиться. В отчаянии он упёрся взглядом в Кенни и уже почти было открыл рот, не зная толком, что говорить и обещать, но его прервал издевательский смешок Джека.

\- Серьёзно, малыш? Ты переоцениваешь свою значимость. У него таких сучек, как ты…- Джек отстранился от стула, и подошедший Тодд попытался усадить на него Джейка, но тот продолжал вертеться юлой, чуть не выскальзывая из одежды. Джек прижал его за плечи к спинке стула и рявкнул. – Сядь и не дёргайся!

От поставленного командирского крика Джейк скорее впал в ступор, чем осознанно успокоился, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Его кожа была вся красная и потная от долгого крика и прилагаемых для освобождения усилий, а взгляд метался по пространству, как сумасшедший.

\- Джейк! Эй, Джейк, посмотри на меня, - Джесси постарался наклониться к брату так близко, насколько мог, и старался сделать свой голос как можно более ровным и спокойным. – Я тут, ты не один, слышишь?

Вид почти задыхающегося от страха брата причинял почти физическую боль, и у него не было никакой возможности прекратить происходящее, отчего Джесси сам с трудом сдерживался от истерики. Но он должен помочь Джейку пройти через это, чтобы Джек не придумал для них, поэтому собственные эмоции сейчас не важны.

Ему удалось поймать взгляд мальчика, и Джесси постарался вложить максимальную поддержку и заботу в свой взгляд, а затем сам постарался дышать как можно медленнее и спокойнее, делая демонстративно глубокие вдохи и выдохи, подавая Джейку пример.

\- Что они… Что они будут делать? - немного придя в себя, истерически зашептал Джейк, снова начиная вертеть головой по сторонам. Оба не заметили, как Джек отошёл в сторону, и рядом с ними оставался только блондин, внимательно смотрящий на них. Джейк уставился на него в ответ. – Я… Ястреб?

Парень присел на корточки рядом со стулом Джейка, и ободряюще похлопал его по колену.

\- Думаю, теперь мы можем познакомиться по-настоящему, Джейк. Меня зовут Тодд. Ты не переживай. Скоро ты просто станешь одним из нас.

\- Одним из вас? Что это ещё значит?? – Джесси не сдержался и снова дёрнулся на стуле, раздираемый тревогой и злостью при виде того, как близко этот парень был к его брату. – Не трогай его!

Тодд перевёл взгляд на него, и Джесси ощутил, как по коже побежали мурашки. Почему они приставили к Джейку именно этого человека? Если уж на то пошло, Джесси бы выбрал кого угодно другого. Ну, кроме Кенни. Кто знает, с какого возраста он находит людей привлекательными.

\- Вы с братом совсем не похожи, знаешь, - Тодд снова обратился к Джейку, переведя взгляд на него. – Ты гораздо спокойнее, чем он. Я тоже всегда был спокойным. Ты хорошо впишешься. Но придётся потерпеть.

\- О чём ты говоришь? – снова отчаянно зашептал Джесси. Он не думал, что может испугаться за Джейка ещё сильнее, но сейчас страх начал перерастать в настоящий ужас. Джейк ещё такой юный. Он вспомнил собственную пылкую речь, которой пытался убедить мистера Уайта. Возьми их молодыми, и они твои навсегда. Джейк ещё вполне может забыть, что такое жить в нормальной семье, учиться, быть обычным ребёнком.

Попытку диалога прерывал шум, с которым один из нацистов подкатил к ним жаровню на колёсах. Остановив её возле их стульев, он деловито снял стоящий на решётке мешок с углём, убрал саму решётку и начал засыпать уголь внутрь.

\- Вы не серьёзно, - выдохнул Джесси, чувствуя, как все мышцы в теле сжимаются, словно стремясь слиться в единую точку и схлопнуться в чёрную дыру. Он не мог точно сказать, что задумал Джек, но уголь и жаровня предполагали огонь, а огонь не предвещал вообще ничего хорошего.

\- Ну почему же… - тут к ним подошёл и сам Джек, сжимая в руках бутыль с жидкостью для розжига. – Как я уже сказал, мы потеряли двоих людей сегодня. Должна же быть какая-то компенсация. Око за око, зуб за зуб.

Он обильно полил угли и передал бутылку другому, доставая из заднего кармана зажигалку. Оторвав кусок бумажки от мешка с углями, он поджог его и кинул на жаровню, которая сначала ярко вспыхнула языками пламени, которые по ощущениям взвились чуть ли не до потолка, и только спустя несколько мгновений огонь стал меньше.

\- Кенни, - позвал Джек, и тот подошёл с продолговатой железкой, изогнутой на конце, в руках. – Итак, Пинкман. Из-за тебя у нас не хватает уже пятерых. Так что добро пожаловать в семью.

Джек кивнул Кенни, и он сунул в огонь изогнутый конец железки.

\- Кто хочет быть первым?

\- Пожалуйста… - Джесси почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он не мог ничего предложить взамен, чтобы этого не случилось. – Не трогайте его.

\- Хорошо, у нас есть доброволец, - Джек кивнул Кенни, который продолжал проворачивать железку на огне. От жаровни дышало жаром, и железный край уже покраснел и продолжал раскаляться.

Джейк не пытался убежать, но его трясло на стуле, и он повернулся к Тодду, уставившись на него с отчаянием и мольбой в глазах. Тот одобрительно ему улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

\- Подождите, - он сделал шаг ближе к Джеку и Кенни. – Дядя, можно я?

***

Крик Джесси до сих пор стоял у Джейка в ушах, и он с трудом преодолевал желание закрыть уши руками, понимая, что это ничем не поможет. И отвратительный запах палёной кожи…

Сцена снова и снова прокручивалась перед глазами, как Тодд делает шаг вперёд, и Джейк почти умирает от титанической силы облегчения, в ожидании, что человек, к которому он привык, который заботился о нём, заступится, найдёт нужные слова. И внутреннее онемение от тех слов, которые он в итоге произнёс. Дальше он почти ничего не слышал до того момента, как Тодд перехватил железку из рук другого мужчины, и прижал раскалённым концом к внутренней стороне предплечья его брата, у самого сгиба локтя, и Джесси закричал, а потом Тодд снова сунул импровизированное клеймо в огонь, прежде чем поставить ещё один изогнутый ожог на коже.

Но ещё хуже был момент, когда крик Джесси оборвался, глаза закатились, а голова свесилась вперёд. Кожа на руке вокруг ожога побелела, красный отпечаток ожога выделялся на ней резко и грубо, как совершенно чужеродный элемент.

\- Что, вырубился? – человек, который передал Тодду железку, грубо взял Джесси за коротко стриженные волосы и поднял его голову, заглядывая в лицо, прежде чем отпустить с отвращением. – Слабак.

Только поняв, что брат не умер, Джейк смог вздохнуть и с отстранённым любопытством подумать, сможет ли он выдержать это, оставаясь в сознании.

\- Ну что, теперь Джейк? – он не думал, что когда-нибудь слышал голос Тодда таким же оживлённым, как сейчас.

\- Смысл? – пожал плечами Джек, тоже приподнимая голову Джесси за подбородок и слегка похлопывая по щекам. – Этот в отключке всё равно. Будет думать, что мы это сделали.

\- Но… - энтузиазм сменился на разочарование.

\- Никаких «но», Тодд, мы же не животные! Нет смысла калечить мальчишку сейчас. Брось эту хрень и уведи его обратно!

Вздохнув, Тодд откинул железку, и подошёл к Джейку, положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Пойдём. В другой раз, не переживай.

С трудом поднявшись на непослушных ногах, Джейк уставился на по-прежнему не шевелящегося Джесси, и с облегчением разглядел слабо поднимающуюся в дыхании грудь. Тодд потянул его за собой, но в какой-то момент остановился, прислушиваясь к дополнительным указаниям своего дяди.

Наконец, он снова был один в своей комнате. На сей раз обычно словно сжимающиеся вокруг стены казались родными и почти утешающими. Но больше всего сил Джейку придавала судорожно сжимаемая в руках отвёртка, которую ему удалось стащить со стола и сунуть за пояс под футболку в тот момент, когда Тодд остановился. Он не будет плакать. Он не будет больше думать о том, как всё плохо. Он будет сильным. И вытащит их с Джесси отсюда.

***

\- Эй!

Его голова дёрнулась от оплеухи, и Джесси медленно моргнул, снова приходя в себя. Пульсирующая рука по-прежнему напоминала об ослепляющей боли, но каким-то образом он видимо умудрился снова отключиться. Он чувствовал, как волны жара проходят по всему телу, словно от лихорадки, и при этом кисти и стопы словно заледенели от продолжающейся неподвижности.

С трудом подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с нависшим над ним озлобленным Кенни.

\- Угадай, где я был, малыш.

Держать глаза открытыми было очень сложно, Джесси облизнул пересохшие губы, пытаясь немного прийти в себя и осознать, о чём Кенни говорит.

\- Можно мне воды? – говорить тоже было сложно, сорванное криком горло болело и саднило, поэтому голос вышел хриплый и ломкий. Он только сейчас начал осознавать, что действительно умирает от жажды. Сначала таблетка, потом рвота, теперь жар тела. Наверное, воды в его теле почти уже не осталось.

\- Ага, бегу и падаю, - Кенни сел рядом и пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом. – Слышал, что я сказал? Как думаешь, где я был?

\- Я не знаю… Кенни, пожалуйста. Что с Джейком? Где он? – окончательно придя в себя, он с трудом разогнул спину и в панике уставился на Кенни, сидящего на том месте, куда раньше сажали Джейка.

\- О, мы уже так близки, что по имени меня зовёшь?

\- Я буду звать тебя, как захочешь. Где он?

\- Да расслабься уже, - Кенни откинулся на спинку стула и полез во внутренний карман куртки за сигаретами. – Всё с ним нормально. Парнишка крепче, чем ты. Сидит у себя в комнате.

Прикурив, он жестом предложил Джесси сигарету, и тот, поколебавшись, устало кивнул. Конечно, от жажды это точно не поможет, но в данный момент он был готов на любое средство отвлечения от своих мыслей и ощущений. Повернув сигарету, Кенни вставил фильтр между приоткрытых губ, и Джесси с наслаждением затянулся.

\- Хороший мальчик. Так вот, я тут съездил в один мотель, поискать своих друзей. И знаешь, что там? Куча копов, и все говорят о перестрелке в номере. А потом мы поехали в морг, там работает знакомый парень, - Кенни забрал сигарету и затянулся сам. – Ещё?

Джесси снова кивнул, не решаясь перебивать новыми просьбами и вопросами. Ему нужно было знать больше о Джейке, но, по крайней мере, если Кенни ему не врёт, он жив. Вряд ли Кенни, горя желанием рассказать о чём-то своём, будет рад, если его перебьют. Джесси не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы рисковать разозлить его ещё больше.

Кенни снова наклонился ближе, дав ему сделать новую затяжку.

\- Так вот, как Джек и думал, новые обитатели морга – наши ребята. Мы Лестером и Мэттом давно были вместе в деле. Не очень-то приятно терять таких старых друзей, малыш.

Выпустив дым через нос, чтобы он ушёл больше вниз, а не прямо Кенни в лицо, Джесси съёжился на месте, с трудом удерживая взгляд. Несмотря на чудовищную усталость, слабость и жар, он ещё мог немного думать, и понимал, что вряд ли Кенни делится с ним с целью получить моральную поддержку.

\- Прости, - с трудом выдавил он. – Мне очень, очень жаль.

\- О да, конечно. Даже не сомневаюсь, – Кенни усмехнулся, и вернул сигарету себе. – Когда я найду этого твоего Майка, я ему брюхо выпотрошу. Это ведь он был тогда с тобой в пустыне, да?

\- С чего ты…

\- С того, что ты так пытался его прикрыть. И тогда, в баре, не хотел говорить, с кем ты был, - Джесси был почти уверен, что, когда Кенни докурит, сигарету потушат об него, но тот скинул окурок под ноги и растёр его кончиком ботинка. – Так что, я прав?

\- Нет, - в этой лжи не было особого смысла, но в Джесси сыграло какое-то детское упрямство. Кенни никак не докажет обратного, а он не будет подливать масла в огонь, чтобы все захотели отомстить Майку за смерть пятерых, а не двоих собратьев.

\- Ну ты и пиздабол, конечно, - Кенни достал нож, и Джесси не удержался от того, чтобы встревоженно заёрзать на месте.

\- Я не вру… Слушай, я же не виноват, меня там не было, - он замер и весь сжался, когда Кенни нажатием кнопки выбросил лезвие. Кенни хмыкнул и никак не отреагировал на слова Джесси, поднеся нож и прижав его к голой груди рядом с татуировкой дракона. Джесси уставился на него с отчаянием в глазах, не желая смотреть, если тот решит резать. – Не надо.

\- Не говори мне, что мне надо, а что не надо, Пинкман, - он сдвинул лезвие вниз, ближе к соску. На горящей коже оно ощущалось холодным, будто лёд.

Джесси зажмурился, стараясь дышать и сохранять спокойствие. Вряд ли будет больнее, чем раскалённое железо и ожог от него, и не то чтобы он так уж боялся этой боли, но его тело действительно было уже за гранью истощения, больше эмоционального, но от этого не менее реального, и он просто не мог выдерживать постоянное напряжение. Хотя он так думал уже которые сутки, и ничего, как-то продолжал выносить невыносимое.

\- Что, никакой мольбы даже не будет? Ну же, Пинкман, так слишком скучно. Мне тебя взбодрить? – Кенни вдавил лезвие посильнее, и Джесси почувствовал тонкую струйку крови, потёкшую по груди.

\- Пожалуйста, я не могу… Пожалуйста. Чего ты хочешь от меня? – он весь задрожал и громко вздохнул, сдерживая рыдание.

\- Эй, эй, не, без слёз, - он перестал чувствовать нож, а Кенни похлопал его по лицу, заставляя открыть влажно блестящие глаза. – Этого дерьма мне не нужно. Ты же знаешь, чего я от тебя хочу. Давай без зарёванных глаз, не порть личико.

\- Тогда перестань издеваться надо мной! – он почти закричал, с трудом втянув воздух в грудь и пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом. – Убери нож, развяжи меня. Дай воды. Пожалуйста. Пойдём в твою комнату.

\- Вау! Ну у тебя и список требований, принцесса, - Кенни покачал головой, а потом почти улыбнулся, вместо обычной усмешки. – Я-то думал, похищу парня, буду шантажировать братом, будет послушным и милым, а ты на меня орёшь?

Джесси беспомощно уставился на него, не зная, что сказать. Подождав пару секунд, Кенни опустил руку с ножом и разрезал скотч сначала на правой ноге, потом на левой. Привязанные конечности слишком затекли, чтобы даже подумать о попытке пнуть его, поэтому Джесси только с облегчением перевёл дух.

\- Ладно, это интересно, - Кенни перешёл к рукам, и Джесси с трудом стащил их с подлокотников стула себе на колени, медленно ощупывая и потирая запястья. Скептически поглядев на него и, видимо, придя к выводу, что он не представляет никакой опасности, Кенни отошёл куда-то и вернулся с бутылкой воды.

\- Спасибо! – Джесси схватился за бутылку, и попытался повернуть пробку, но пальцы почти не слушались. Кровообращение только начинало полноценно восстанавливаться, и он подозревал, что скоро ощущения станут очень неприятными. Кенни закатил глаза, выхватил бутылку из его рук, свернув горлышко, и сам поднёс к его губам. Джесси запрокинул голову, подстраиваясь, и с наслаждением сделал несколько глотков воды, часть которой потекла по подбородку. С трудом оторвавшись после большей части бутылки, он прикрыл глаза, чуть откашливаясь, и повторил. – Спасибо…

\- Сама вежливость, - хмыкнул Кенни, отставив бутылку на соседний стул. – Давай, теперь пошли.

Джесси с трудом поднялся, понимая, что вряд ли доброта и терпение Кенни простираются так далеко, чтобы дать ему время размять ноги, и тут же покачнулся, почти упав на грудь мужчины, схватившись для опоры за его плечо.

\- Ну, прям падать в мои объятия необязательно, - несмотря на эти слова, Кенни казался довольным, поднимая его голову за подбородок и вглядываясь в глаза. – Такой симпатичный мальчик… Ты только поэтому ещё жив, понимаешь?

\- А я думал, дело в мете, - прошептал Джесси, чувствуя, как большой палец Кенни поглаживает его нижнюю губу.

\- Это вторично. У нас и свой бизнес неплохой. Но не держать же лишний рот просто так, задарма. Даже такой хорошенький рот.

Убрав руку с подбородка, Кенни положил её на затылок, прижимая Джесси ближе к себе в поцелуе. С закрывшимися глазами Джесси поймал себя на том, что сознание снова ускользает, и крепче сжал плечо, за которое удерживался в равновесии.

\- Пойдём, - сказал Кенни, прервав поцелуй, и потянул его за собой. – Давай, двигай ногами, не думай, что я буду тебя нести.

\- Подожди! – Джесси удержал его за плечо и умоляюще заглянул в глаза. – Скажи, пожалуйста, Джейк правда в порядке? Вы… Вы…

\- Нет, - после короткого колебания, Кенни решил ответить. – Вся идея была в том, чтобы донести до тебя нужные мысли. Не было смысла, раз ты вырубился. Но не думай, что это не случится, если ты…

\- Я не думаю! Не думаю, правда, - торопливо перебил его Джесси, прикрывший глаза от облегчения. – Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.

\- Тогда просто делай, что тебе говорят. Пошли.

На улице было холоднее. На нём не было даже лёгкой футболки, которая осталась валяться на полу в комнате Кенни, а ведь Джесси в дневное время предпочитал многослойную тёплую одежду. Но сейчас его всё ещё лихорадило, поэтому он ощущал парадоксальное смешение жара и холода в теле, словно он был горящим льдом или застывшим языком пламени. Тащась следом за Кенни, еле поднимая ноги, он вяло думал, что его не столько пугает или отвращает предстоящий секс, сколько ужасно утомляет сама мысль о том, что нужно будет двигаться, оставаться в контакте, просто продолжать бодрствовать.

\- Что-то ты совсем вялый, - отметил Кенни, останавливаясь и прислоняя его спиной к стене, когда они зашли в жилую зону. Он слегка похлопал его по щекам, потом взял за руку и присмотрелся к свежему ожогу. – Завтра дам тебе антибиотики. А пока потерпи. Скоро взбодримся.

Второе путешествие до комнаты Кенни тоже запомнилось не слишком отчётливо. Хотя Джесси показалось, что он узнал один из коридоров, вроде бы Джейк должен был быть где-то здесь. То ли восприятие от усталости и боли играло с ним злую шутку, то ли всё место внутри напоминало грёбанный лабиринт. Возможно, это имело смысл. Судя по тому, что Джесси слышал о группировках нацистов раньше, они вечно были повёрнуты не только на чистоте расы, но и на грядущей Третьей Мировой и способах выжить в ней, а если уж и жить в ожидании неминуемой войны, то в надёжном убежище, где будет легко защищаться. Даже если бы Майку и его людям удалось отследить местоположение базы, устроить атаку на это место было бы весьма непросто.

Заведя его внутрь, Кенни пихнул Джесси в сторону кровати.

\- Сядь.

Сам он отошёл к столу, пока Пинкман послушно уселся на краю. В комнате почти не было света, горела только настольная лампа, которую Кенни сейчас почти полностью загораживал собой, поэтому Джесси даже не пытался приглядеться к тому, что он там делает. Поддерживая под локоть, он осторожно прижал пострадавшую руку к себе и попытался рассмотреть, какой именно отпечаток поставили на нём эти больные ублюдки.

\- Нравится? – Кенни подошёл и плюхнулся рядом, отчего Джесси тоже немного подкинуло.

\- Это… свастика? – Джесси почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Его тело украшала символика разных культур, каждая татуировка имела своё особенное значение, и ему нравилось думать, что они соединяют его с чем-то гораздо большим, чем маленький мещанский мирок его семьи. Но этот знак был нагружен такой ужасной историей, что ему захотелось вернуться обратно и сунуть руку в жаровню целиком.

\- В точку, гений, - Кенни пихнул его плечом и вытянул руку, помахав пластиковым пакетиком перед его лицом. – А это небольшой подарок.

Джесси чуть отклонился назад, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд, и замер с расширившимися глазами, узнав содержимое пакета. Вид голубого мета тут же заставил сердце биться чаще. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он использовал последний раз, но жажда тут же подняла голову и заставила тело гореть в предвкушении. Он так сильно хотел этого. Сейчас почти как никогда раньше.

\- Я думал, ты не собираешься мне этого предлагать… - он предпринял отчаянную попытку удержаться от соблазна, о котором сам просил совсем недавно. Да и ведь наверняка он просто издевается, верно?

\- Ну, ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот впадёшь в кому, а я не большой любитель трахать трупы, - Кенни вернул пакет себе на колени, подцепляя пальцами края, чтобы открыть.

\- Звучит так, будто ты пробовал, - нервно хихикнул Джесси. Кенни бросил на него странный взгляд и усмехнулся, и шутка резко перестала казаться забавной. – Я правда предпочёл бы не знать.

\- Много болтаешь не по делу. Ну что, готов? – Кенни положил руку себе на колено, внутренней стороной предплечья вверх, и начал аккуратно вытряхивать из пакетика дорожку истолчённых почти до состояния пыли синих кристаллов.

\- Я… Да, - он с трудом оторвал взгляд от мета, чтобы заглянуть Кенни в лицо. – Ты серьёзно?

\- Давай, детка. Вперёд.

Он начал было наклоняться, но, поняв, что так будет неудобно, легко соскользнул с кровати на колени под одобрительное хмыканье Кенни. Может, и к лучшему, если у него возникнут и разовьются эти ассоциации. По крайней мере, благодаря ему же у Джесси было подобие такого опыта, и уж лучше так, чем раздирающая боль. Зажав одну ноздрю рукой, он прижался другой к коже Кенни, с жадностью втягивая в себя дорожку. Он почти тут же ощутил, как по телу горячей разливается знакомое блаженство. Сердце застучало ещё чаще, и от прилива крови зашумело в ушах, но это было так хорошо. Как будто он в самом деле воскрес и поднялся из могилы.

Закончив вдыхать порошок, он фыркнул от досады, что его было так мало, и, не давая себе времени задуматься, высунул язык и слизал остатки вещества. Сквозь нежную слизистую рта наркотик впитывался ещё быстрее, и он зажмурился от приятного ощущения, когда Кенни погладил по голове.

\- Ну вот, а говорил, не употребляешь, - в голосе Кенни слышалась насмешка, и на секунду части его разума, ещё не одурманенному действием мета, стало стыдно за то, как легко он в очередной раз поддался искушению. Но ведь это только один раз. Ему нужно.

\- Наш лёд слишком хорош, - сомневающаяся часть сознания быстро тонула под наплывом приятных эмоций, и все негативные мысли перестали иметь значение. Джесси повернул голову и покосился на Кенни краем глаза. – А ты не будешь?

\- Пока нет. Встань.

Джесси легко вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, что тело стало намного легче и свободнее, и туман в голове, от которого хотелось спать, рассеялся. Если раньше он с трудом перебирал ногами, то теперь им двигала жажда движения.

\- Почему у тебя тут так темно? И, честно говоря, ты мог бы прибираться здесь получше, - не находя пространства для выражения физической активности, Джесси не мог удержаться от болтовни. – Знаешь, есть такие японские шкафы, у них же очень мало места в квартирах, я смотрел всякие шоу, типа знаешь, где путешествия по миру, они там вообще пиздец в каморках живут. Поэтому…

\- Заткнись, - прервал его Кенни, притягивая к себе за ремень в джинсах так, чтобы Джесси встал ровно между его коленями. Обвив руками за пояс, он прижал парня ещё ближе к себе, утыкаясь носом в живот и прижимаясь губами к коже над пупком.

Джесси задохнулся и вздрогнул, почувствовав волну жара от прикосновения. Как он и предполагал, мет позволял сгладить все острые углы и давал телу возможность настолько чувственным, что ничто уже не было бы важно. И, тем не менее, он ещё не был настолько под кайфом.

\- Раздевайся, - Кенни позволил ему чуть отстраниться, возвращая свободу движений.

Он положил руки на ремень и замешкался, прикусив губу. Мет хорошо помогал справляться с чувством стыда и представлениях о правилах приличия, Джесси не сильно переживал о том, что будет стоять голым перед другим мужиком. Но тело снова напрягалось, вспоминая о боли. И он не хотел переживать это снова.

\- Ну что ещё теперь, Пинкман? Давай уже, шевелись.

\- Ты сделаешь мне больно? – предельно наивный вопрос сам сорвался с губ, он не мог себя остановить. Он даже прозвучал как-то по-детски испуганно, словно из самых глубин его подсознания.

\- Ну что ты, принцесса, - Кенни поднялся, обнял его, поглаживая по спине и наклонился, чтобы прошептать на ухо, царапая кожу грубой щетиной. – Это же твой первый раз, я буду супер нежным.

Сарказма в голосе не заметил бы только глухой, но Джесси так хотелось услышать что-нибудь успокаивающее, что в принципе готов был проглотить и это. Нужно было совсем немного повернуть голову, чтобы дать Кенни снова поцеловать его. Повернувшись во время поцелуя, Кенни пихнул его на кровать, нависая сверху, и сам начал стягивать с него джинсы вместе с боксёрами. Не видя смысла сопротивляться, Джесси ногами спихнул с себя кроссовки и приподнялся, облегчая задачу. Подтянув ноги к себе, он быстро стащил носки. Идея быть трахнутым в носках отчего-то вызывала в нём глубокое внутреннее отвращение.

Окинув его тело одобрительным взглядом, Кенни провёл рукой по его татуировке дракона.

\- Есть ещё какие-нибудь чернила в интересных местах?

\- На спине, - Кенни заинтересовано приподнял бровь, и Джесси медленно перекатился на живот, чувствуя смутную тревогу. Не видеть его было некомфортно, и недовольный фырк уверенности не прибавил.

\- Мексиканская? И нахрена такому белому мальчику эта дрянь?

Он тяжело задышал, проваливаясь в воспоминания о ночи в пустыне и разговоре с нацистами, о всех словах про мексиканскую подстилку и прочие эпитеты в его адрес. Джесси изо всех сил прикусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься. Поддаваться панике в принципе было плохой идеей, но делать это под метом – ещё хуже.

\- Мне просто… Нравятся разные культуры. Дракон китайский, например.

\- Узкоглазые тоже не лучше, - Кенни рывком перевернул его обратно на спину, и ему померещился Рич из давнего кошмара. От ужаса он на секунду забыл, как дышать, а потом резко попытался отползти назад, но слишком быстро упёрся в спинку кровати.

\- Нет, не надо!

\- Ты чего? – Кенни слегка растерялся, но, наклонившись ближе, разглядел расширившиеся зрачки. – Что, уже накрыло? Плохой приход?

Джесси зажмурился и для надёжности прикрыл глаза руками, пытаясь удержать истерические всхлипы. Он понимал, что Рич мёртв, и не может быть никем другим, кроме как галлюцинацией, что рядом с ним был другой человек. Но он представлял собой не меньшую угрозу.

\- Слушай, пожалуйста, я не… Я не могу. Это слишком больно. Пожалуйста, - здесь не помешал бы фирменный просящий взгляд, но он слишком боялся, что видение никуда не делось, и не решался убрать руки. – Я могу тебе отсосать. Я постараюсь лучше.

\- Слишком больно? – он не мог видеть лица Кенни, но голос звучал хмуро. – Ты же сказал, что никогда такого не делал. А ну смотри на меня!

Он силой заставил убрать руки, и Джесси медленно неохотно разлепил ресницы, с опаской подняв взгляд. К счастью, галлюцинация ушла, но Кенни выглядел довольно злым.

\- Я… Я имел в виду, что сам никогда… Ты говорил про мои вечеринки. Ничего такого там не было. Но тогда, в пустыне… - он честно пытался выдержать взгляд, но не мог перестать спотыкаться в словах. – Слушай, я не врал! Добровольно я никогда. А та ночь… Я даже плохо помню. Только то, что было жутко больно.

\- О да, ты никогда не врёшь, да? Просто не договариваешь. Сучка, - Кенни сдавил его челюсть пальцами, мешая говорить, и грубо впихнул колено между ног. – Мне надоела твоя болтовня. Лежи тихо и не дёргайся.

Следовать даже таким простым указаниям было сложно, Джесси не смог удержать болезненного шипения и вздрагивания, когда Кенни грубо впихнул в него сразу два пальца.

\- Заткнись, я сказал!

Кенни сжал его челюсть ещё сильнее, и Джесси тихо всхлипнул, почти непроизвольно хватаясь за его руку. Он снова зажмурился, надеясь, что так будет легче отстраниться и перетерпеть, но под действием мета ощущения стали более интенсивными, и он не мог просто переключиться. Кенни начал двигать пальцами, вкручиваясь в его тело и растягивая, но было очевидно, что делает он это исключительно ради собственного комфорта в ближайшем будущем. Сухие грубые пальцы без капли смазки причиняли относительно терпимую, но всё же ощутимую боль. При особенно резком движении Джесси вскрикнул и вцепился в удерживаемую руку короткими ногтями изо всех сил.

\- Ай! – теперь сам Кенни не удержался от возгласа, правда, он быстро избавился от дискомфорта, выдрав руку и отвесив Джесси пощёчину. – Вот же дрянь!

\- Прекрати! Отпусти меня! – он попытался отпихнуть Кенни, упираясь ладонями в плечи, но это слабое сопротивление не помешало ему сжать свободной рукой теперь уже его горло.

\- Я тебе предупреждал, Пинкман, - почти зарычал Кенни ему в лицо. – Хочешь по-плохому? Будет по-плохому.

Он почувствовал, как Кенни вытащил пальцы, чтобы быстро расстегнуть и чуть приспустить собственные джинсы, и паника начинала накрывать Джесси с головой. Его много раз били, угрожали убить и почти никогда у него не было возможности просить, да и чаще всего это было абсолютно бесполезно. Но хотя бы не попытаться перед лицом адской боли и без всякой возможности и так сохранить какое-либо достоинство он не мог.

\- Нет, я не хочу. Я не хотел. Ты же обещал, - хоть у Кенни и были достаточно сильные руки, гораздо сильнее, чем у самого Джесси, и всё-таки он не мог одной рукой до конца пережать горло и лишить его возможности дышать и говорить, но вот слушать явно не собирался.

Игнорируя его, Кенни сплюнул себе на ладонь и размазал весьма условную смазку по члену, прежде чем навалиться на него. Джесси задохнулся под чужим весом и перед глазами потемнело от боли. Из-за шума крови в ушах и собственных то ли всхлипов, то ли стонов, он с трудом слышал, как Кенни ругается сквозь зубы, с трудом протискиваясь в его тело.

\- Да расслабься ты, блядь! Тебе же хуже!

\- Не… не могу, - Джесси уже не пытался сдержать слёз и истерические всхлипы.

Выматерившись снова, Кенни оставил его в покое и встал с кровати, снова отправляясь к шкафу. Джесси понимал, что это лишь короткий перерыв, и лучше было бы не двигаться, но не мог противостоять желанию тела сжаться в комок и прижаться к стене, рыдая в согнутые колени. За всё это время он почти убедил себя, что сможет всё вытерпеть ради Джейка, и нафантазировал, что сможет убедить Кенни, что ему это не нужно, или что они могут двигаться медленно. Но реальность была неумолима.

\- Я разрешал тебе двигаться?

Джесси замотал головой, но не нашёл в себе силы расцепить руки, которыми прижимал ноги к груди, и лечь обратно.

\- Дай… мне минуту. Пожалуйста, - с трудом сквозь всхлипы попросил он.

\- Я уже дал тебе минуту, - грубо рыкнул Кенни, дёргая его за руку. – Ложись на живот. Не хочу видеть твою зарёванную рожу.

Джесси медленно подчинился, не желая выбесить Кенни окончательно и вынудить его сделать что-нибудь ужасное. Боль от ожога вспыхнула с новой силой, когда он уткнулся мокрым от слёз лицом в сложенные руки, заставив его вздрогнуть. Сзади раздался щелчок, и тело сжалось сильнее в ожидании продолжения пытки. Раздались влажные хлюпающие звуки, и Кенни снова придвинулся, раздвигая его бёдра. На сей раз мышцы поддались под давлением, и Кенни удовлетворённо вздохнул, вбиваясь глубже. Большие твёрдые ладони скользнули по его спине, давя на поясницу и заставляя выгибаться. Сунув руку между простынёй и телом, Кенни обхватил его за пояс и дёрнул на себя, заставляя упираться руками, чтобы удерживаться в такой неудобной позе.

А потом он словно окончательно сорвался с цепи, навалившись на спину Джесси и вбиваясь в него с такой силой, что с каждым движением его кидало вперёд и вжимало в матрас. Задыхаясь от невозможности полноценно вздохнуть, он зажмурился и впился пальцами в простыню.

\- Вот и всё, сука, - цедил Кенни сквозь зубы с каждым толчком. – Я буду ебать тебя каждую ночь. И ты будешь послушным. И закроешь наконец свой грёбанный болтливый рот.

Сжав веки ещё сильнее, до белых вспышек перед глазами, Джесси стал молиться о том, чтобы это быстрее закончилось.


	27. Глава 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, к нам снова вернулся экшн, должна признаться, в основном мои представления о происходящем почёрпнуты из американских боевиков) Надеюсь, понятно, кто, где и что делает.  
Мы прям стремительно приближаемся к развязке.

В тишине лаборатории периодически раздавалось назойливое жужжание мухи, пытающейся разбиться о высоко подвешенные лампы. Нахождение в погребённом под землёй бункере, заполненном рядами металлических цилиндров, бочек и мешков с химикатами, под тусклым давящим светом нельзя было назвать приятным, но работа есть работа. Развернув обёрнутый фольгой сырный сэндвич, Тайрус откусил приличный кусок, не сводя взгляд с экрана ноутбука, на который выводилось изображение с внешних камер наблюдения.

Прачечная пустовала. Всем работницам сообщили, что ближайшие несколько дней будут проводиться работы по избавлению от якобы расплодившихся на территории предприятия вредителей. Разумеется, с полным сохранением заработной платы за период вынужденного простоя. Никто ничего не объяснял, но и дураку было ясно, что никому не нужны лишние жертвы, а Тайрус дураком не был. Конечно, их конкуренты теперь имели Пинкмана в качестве козыря, но пацан не сравнится с Хайзенбергом, и теперь им необходимо защищать свои активы. Снова вся операция под угрозой срыва из-за торчка-долбоёба.

Вот чего Тайрус искренне не понимал, так это почему мозги Пинкмана до сих пор находятся в черепной коробке, а его тело ходит, треплет языком и дышит. Виктор наверняка бы сказал, что парня оберегает сама Санта Муэрте, если бы ещё мог говорить. Потому что такого феноменального везения Тайрус ещё в жизни не встречал. Любой, кто совершил хотя бы треть от всех косяков напарника Хайзенберга, давно бы гнил в бочке посреди пустыни. Этот же умудрялся вылезать из любой жопы, как грёбанный таракан. Покоцанный, с недостающими лапками, но сука живой.

Не то, чтобы Тайрус его ненавидел, это слишком сильное чувство, скорее питал сдержанную неприязнь. Они с Виктором определённо не были лучшими друзьями, но напарниками – да, и, хоть тот сам облажался, косвенной вины Пинкмана тут было не отнять. Он не знал наверняка, что именно произошло, но смог составить определённое представление по подслушанным обрывкам разговоров между Пинкманом и Уайтом. Майк-то, будучи, как обычно, немногословным, только подвёл сухой итог, что ему нужен новый человек на место Виктора для присмотра за парочкой поваров в лаборатории. В таком далёком от привычного спокойствия состоянии Тайрус его ещё никогда не видел. Казалось, Майк взрывался от раздражения каждый раз, когда Пинкман снова вытворял что-либо, требующее вмешательства с их стороны. Он готов был поклясться, что шеф найдёт основание для того, чтобы избавиться от этой занозы в заднице при первой удачной возможности.

Но время шло, а Пинкман оставался, и Майк становился всё более спокойным и похожим на себя. Даже после того, как парень сбежал, пока Тайрус уже готовился рыть яму в пустыне, Майк не просто вернул его живым, но забрал к себе в дом и продолжал следить, чтобы тот оставался чистым, здоровым и пригодным для работы, как будто это совершенно не доставляло ему никаких проблем, и даже стал выглядеть каким-то более… Довольным, что ли?

Всё это было дико странно, так что да, Тайрус был склонен согласиться с воображаемым мнением мёртвого напарника. Пинкман определённо либо имел мощного духа-покровителя, либо занимался чёрной магией сам, других объяснений тут быть не могло.

Несмотря на все мысли, которым он позволял свободно течь в голове, Тайрус продолжал сосредоточенно следить за камерами, продолжая жевать сэндвич. Поэтому он среагировал в тот же момент, как на парковке появилось две чёрные машины, из которых вылезла группа мужчин в кожаных куртках. Схватив трубку с проводного телефона, единственного, с которого можно было осуществлять связь с внешним миром из лаборатории при экстренной необходимости, он быстро набрал номер.

\- Майк? Они здесь. Из тачек вышло шестеро. Не могу сказать, остались ли водители.

\- Принято. Действуем по плану.

\- Принято, - положив трубку обратно на рычаг, Тайрус захлопнул ноутбук, смял в комок упаковку из-под сэндвича и взял со стола заряженный пистолет с уже прикрученным глушителем. Отойдя к стене, он щёлкнул выключателем, вырубая верхний свет.

***

Нагнувшись, они один за другим нырнули под ленту, рядом с которой прилепили предупреждающий знак об опасности распыления токсичных веществ от грызунов и прочих тараканов. Огромные помещения прачечной с высокими потолками выглядели довольно мрачно, будучи абсолютно безлюдными. Расположенные ближе к крыше большие окна явно давно не мыли, поэтому тусклый свет еле пробивался сквозь них, и без источника электрического света приходилось напрягать глаза, чтобы разглядеть обстановку.

\- Блядь, хули так темно, - выругался долговязый, с вытатуированной на обритом затылке свастикой парень, наткнувшись на очередной стол, с которого что-то с грохотом упало на пол.

\- Тихо, Винни, заткнись ты! – шикнул на него Кенни, доставая мобильный и включая на нём фонарик. – Не нравится мне эта хуйня.

\- Что тебе не нравится-то? Всё идеально, мы тут одни, вообще зашибись. Не придётся пугать кучу мексиканских девок.

\- Это-то и напрягает… - пробормотал Кенни себе под нос, несколько нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, подсвечивая себе фонариком. – Слишком легко.

\- Ну, а чего ты хотел? Пинкмана теперь у них нет, Хайзенберг варит для нас, они, наверное, решили прикрыть лавочку, пока не придумают, что дальше делать, - пожал плечами Фрэнк, у которого единственного из всех нашёлся нормальный, хоть и карманного размера, фонарик. – Разгромим этим сукам тут всё, пока можем.

\- Да, Винни уже в процессе, - хмыкнул кто-то другой, и мужики заржали.

\- Заткнитесь, я сказал! Мы сюда, блядь, не развлекаться пришли! – Кенни тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как тяжко лежит на плечах бремя лидера. Хорошо, что делами заправлял Джек. Иногда ему хотелось просто перестрелять большую часть ублюдков. – Мы должны отомстить за парней, понятно? Оставить послание.

Услышав согласное и немного виноватое бормотание в ответ, он снова вздохнул, и двинулся вперёд, припоминая инструкции Пинкмана.

\- Сюда. Нужно найти лестницу в подвал. Вход там должен быть.

Маленькая речь Кенни настроила всех на нужный лад, и поиски нужного прохода велись уже гораздо более тихо и собрано. Обнаруженная лестница уводила в ещё более тёмный провал. Спустившись вниз, они прошли мимо плотно составленных рядом огромных стиральных машин до конца вытянутого помещения, и свернули направо, где стояло ещё несколько таких же аппаратов.

\- Жутко пиздец, - тихо пробормотал самый молодой, которому на вид было не больше двадцати, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Что, в детстве старший брат засовывал тебя в стиралку поиграть в космонавтов, нахлебался мыльной водички? – издевательски протянул Винни, нарочито развалистой походкой проходя вперёд, чтобы осветить мобильником тупик. – Ну, и где тут секретный вход в подземную лабораторию? Кенни, тебе не кажется, что твоя сука над нами просто угорает, а?

\- По-твоему, что, должен быть неоновый щит с красной стрелкой? – раздражённо рыкнул в ответ Кенни. – Фрэнки, посвети-ка сюда. Тут должен быть щиток… Ага!

Надавив на слегка выступающую в стене панель, Кенни сдвинул её вбок и повернул находящуюся за ней ручку. Через несколько секунд раздалось гудение и щелчки срабатывающего механизма, и последняя из стиральных машин в ряду наклонилась вперёд, открывая небольшой коридорчик, ведущий к выглядящей вполне обычно и невзрачно красной двери.

\- Вау, охренеть! – поражённо выдохнул пацан, опираясь о стиралку и заглядывая в коридор. – Прям реально дерьмо из бондианы, вы гляньте.

\- Да-да, очень круто, - поправив руку Фрэнка с фонарём, Кенни пригляделся к двери. – Там вроде обычный замок, Винни, вскроешь?

\- Да без проблем!

Вслед за Винни ещё несколько парней протолкнулись внутрь мимо стиральной машинки, и Фрэнк тоже было шагнул следом, но Кенни придержал его, подняв руку.

\- Погоди. Не будем лезть все вместе.

\- Но им нужен будет свет.

\- Фонариков на мобилах хватит, - покачал головой Кенни. – Не стоит всем толпиться в одном узком пространстве.

\- Там кстати что-то вроде аварийного освещения внутри. Ща, почти уже открыл, - отозвался изнутри Винни, и до них донёсся щелчок открывшегося замка. – Готово!

Раздался звук открываемой двери, и внезапно со всех сторон резко вспыхнул свет, больно ударивший по привыкшим к темноте глазам. Из секретного прохода раздались выстрелы и последовавшие сразу за ними крики боли. Дезориентированный, Кенни тем не менее, действуя чисто инстинктивно, схватил Фрэнка за рукав и потащил за большой хромированный бок стиралки, успев укрыться за ним за секунду до того, как выстрелы засвистели уже рядом с ними. Он яростно заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от белых вспышек перед глазами, однако не стал дожидаться, пока зрение полностью придёт в норму. Выхватив пистолет из-за пояса, он высунул руку прижимая кисть со стволом к металлическому боку машинки, чтобы затруднить вероятное попадание, и начал палить в стрелявших вслепую.

\- Бля! – выругался рядом Фрэнки. – Суки, они в лабе и в коридоре засели.

Кенни обернулся на товарища, прижимающего руку к окровавленному плечу.

\- Сильно задело? – наконец он снова начал видеть чётко, помог всплеск адреналина, заставивший максимально взбодриться и сосредоточиться.

\- Нет, царапина, норм. Парни? Вы там как?

Изнутри коридорчика, ведущего в лабораторию, донёсся слабый стон, и снова повисла давящая на уши тишина. Кенни пытался быстро проанализировать ситуацию и найти выход, но пока положение выглядело не лучшим образом. Им отрезали путь назад, впереди коридор утыкался в сплошную стену. Можно попытаться вломиться в лабораторию, и окопаться внутри, но даже если удастся избавиться от засевших там стрелков, место было чёртовым бункером, и вряд ли там имелся запасной выход.

\- Вы отсюда не уйдёте, других выходов нет, - подтвердил его мысли спокойный уверенный голос, раздававшийся с конца коридора, по которому они пришли. – Но мы можем договориться.

Кенни усмехнулся, качая головой и облизывая губы. Ну уж нет, если он думает, что всё будет так просто, то не на тех людей напал.

\- Интересный у тебя способ вести переговоры, мужик, - крикнул он в ответ. – Эрмантраут, верно?

\- Да, - ответ раздался с некоторым промедлением. – Не люблю говорить очевидные вещи, но думаю мы можем признать, что имеют место некоторые разногласия между нами. И мы уже вышли за рамки возможного примирения. Но я могу дать вам уйти отсюда, если вы скажете, где Пинкман. Разумеется, после того как мы проверим эту информацию.

\- Интересно, у кого бы ты пытался это узнать, если бы твои люди не были такими косыми ублюдками, а? – Кенни заменил обойму в пистолете, готовясь к новому раунду перестрелки на всякий случай. – Злишься, что мы забрали твою сучку?

\- Пинкман, как вы уже в курсе, наш повар. Мы хотим его обратно, - голос звучал почти также, но Кенни чётко уловил более отрывистые и резкие интонации, и усмехнулся ещё шире.

\- Не знаю, какой он повар, но сосёт неплохо. Правда, трахается так себе, но это ничего, я научу, - Кенни проигнорировал недовольную гримасу на лице Фрэнка, ясно говорившую, что он не считает идею выводить угрожающих им людей из себя хорошей. По крайней мере, так было веселей.

Повисшая тяжёлая пауза длилась некоторое время, давая возможность перекинуться идеями о том, как выкручиваться из сложившегося положения.

\- Нам бы их отвлечь как-то, - Кенни посмотрел на экран мобильника, но здесь, в подвале, сигнал был крайне слабым. На подмогу не позвать.

\- Ну, у меня есть идея, - Фрэнк усмехнулся и подтянул футболку, демонстрируя прикреплённые к поясу подсумки, от содержимого которого теперь уже у Кенни глаза полезли на лоб.

\- Ты нахера это сюда приволок?? – не сдержавшись, изумлённо прошипел он. – А, хотя похрену. Это просто отлично!

\- Я подумал, так будет сподручнее и быстрее здесь всё расхреначить, - пожал плечами Фрэнк, и вытащил гранату.

***

Тайрус медленно и осторожно подошёл к лестнице, когда раздался громкий взрыв и, казалось, всё вокруг слегка пошатнулось, освещение заморгало, а с потолка посыпались мелкие крошки пыли и цемента. Отступив от неожиданности на несколько шагов, он быстро сообразил, что Майк бы никогда не стал использовать настолько тяжёлую артиллерию рядом с лабораторией, и кинулся к лестнице, перепрыгивая по несколько ступеней за раз.

Сверху донёсся звук запирающего выход механизма, и, когда Тайрус добежал до верха, споткнувшись о труп у порога, стиральная машина уже полностью закрыла проход. Чертыхнувшись, он нажал на кнопку, и в ожидании уставился на людей, лежащих у его ног. План почти сработал, они собирались зажать всю кучку пришедших в месте, из которого у них не будет выхода, и перестрелять, оставив в живых только одного. Для надёжности пнув каждого из лежащих, он убедился, что они мертвы, но по полу к выходу тянулся шлейф крови. Значит, один только ранен, и те, что остались снаружи, его вытащили.

Наконец, открылся достаточный проход, чтобы в него можно было протиснуться. Тайрус осторожно выглянул, прижимаясь к стене, не желая тут же попасть под огонь, но коридор был наполнен только пылью и разметавшимися после взрыва обломками, выбитыми из стен. Мелькнула мысль о том, что придётся долго возиться с ремонтом и придумывать объяснения тому, что здесь произошло. А если взрыв было слышно на поверхности, то глядишь ещё и копы нагрянут. Выбравшись в коридор, Тайрус нажал на рычаг, закрывая проход. Решение организационных вопросов – это прерогатива Майка, его задача – не дать ублюдкам уйти.

Он быстро, но осторожно, двинулся по коридору, прикрывая рот и нос рукавом куртки. Взрывом раскурочило несколько из стиральных машин дальше в ряду, и ближе к повороту он увидел тела нескольких людей из их команды. Услышав кашель, он кинулся вперёд, предварительно заглянув за угол, и помог подняться на ногу с ног до головы покрытому белым, похожим на мел порошком.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Иди за ними! – прорычал Майк. Налитые кровью глаза и звериный оскал на белом лице делали его похожим на разгневанного демона. Тайрус поспешил дальше по коридору, оставив Майка откашливаться, прислонившись к стене, но буквально через несколько метров услышал звук настигающих его шагов. Мысленно позавидовав упёртости старика – хотел бы он быть таким же крепким в его возрасте, – он поспешил к лестнице, ведущей на выход из подвала.

***

\- Бля, Винни, да шевели ты ногами, пиздец ты сука тяжёлый, - пыхтел Кенни, пока они вместе с Фрэнком под руки тащили товарища, который успел вовремя подать голос, когда они уже планировали просто кинуть гранату и дать дёру.

К счастью, взрыв вырубил или по крайней мере дезориентировал противников, и Кенни бы с удовольствием задержался и лично всадил пулю в голову каждого, но тяжело раненного нужно было срочно вытаскивать. К тому же они не знали, сколько людей осталось позади. Так что основным приоритетом было убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Лестница задержала их ещё сильнее, Винни едва мог поднимать ноги и только и делал, что подвывал от боли, оставляя за собой кровавый след, как долбанная улитка. Поэтому Кенни совсем не удивился, услышав преследующие их шаги, и успел вовремя отшатнуться от перилл, когда мимо просвистела пуля. Высунув руку, он сделал несколько выстрелов в ответ.

\- Пошли нахуй, суки! – завопил он, переполненный безбашенно-весёлой злостью от кипящего в крови адреналина.

\- Бля, да заткнись ты уже и тащи его! – выругался Фрэнки, которому, как более крупному, доставалась большая часть веса.

\- Ты тащи, я вас прикрою, - дав Фрэнку полностью перехватить почти потерявшего сознание от боли и кровопотери Винни, Кенни быстро перезарядил пистолет, и снова начал палить в лестничный пролёт. – Как насчёт такого уговора, я вас всех нахрен перестреляю, а Пинкмана себе оставлю, а?! А?! Двойная польза, и повар, и личная шлюха.

***

Застряв почти в самом начале лестницы, Тайрус медленно продвигался вперёд, и пытался прицелиться, чтобы попасть в кричащего ублюдка сверху, но позиция была не очень выигрышной. Здраво рассудив, что кидаться под пули смысла нет, тем более неизвестно, сколько их парней погибло при взрыве, он прислушивался, дожидаясь, пока станет очевидно, что противник двинулся дальше. Их всё ещё можно будет нагнать наверху.

Он кинул взгляд через плечо на догнавшего его Майка, чьё лицо теперь уже выглядело маской, лишённой эмоций. Тайрус сделал знак рукой, предлагая подождать немного, но после последнего вопля сверху совершенно неожиданно Майк отпихнул его в сторону и пошёл наверх, как будто его абсолютно не смущала более чем реальная возможность схлопотать пулю прямо в лысый череп. Выругавшись, Тайрус покрепче сжал пистолет и начал палить вверх, не давая возможности человеку сверху прицелиться как следует.

***

Дождавшись, пока Фрэнк и Винни доползут почти до конца лестницы, Кенни двинулся следом, больше не решаясь высовываться, потому что стрельба снизу была слишком плотной. Он мельком заметил поднимающегося следом человека, прежде чем взбежать вверх, снова оказываясь в затемнённом помещении прачечной. Здесь было больше пространства и возможностей найти укрытие, но он не собирался ввязываться в долгую перестрелку.

\- Давайте, давайте, шустрее, - догнав Фрэнка, он снова помог ему тащить раненного, стремясь ускорить их движение, и оглядываясь, чтобы заметить, когда преследователи поднимутся вслед за ними.

\- Блядь, я не могу, - простонал Винни, - Пиздец больно.

\- Нечего ныть, давай, всё ты можешь, - Кенни в очередной раз вовремя оглянулся, чтобы заметить смутную тень человека, и пихнуть всех за выступ в стене. Пуля выбила кусок штукатурки, и ещё один, когда он попытался выглянуть, чтобы оценить обстановку. Опустившись на корточки, он снова высунулся из-за угла, и выстрелил примерно в сторону перемещающегося в потёмках человека, который даже не пытался особо прятаться, мгновенно выстрелив в ответ, и, если бы Кенни стоял, этот выстрел вполне мог бы стать последним. Но, выгодно сменив позицию, он только усмехнулся, уверенный, что следующая его пуля попадёт в цель.

***

\- Бля, Майк! – не выдержав, Тайрус дал волю эмоциям, отпихнув старшего в сторону за секунду до выстрела, и затащив его за большой железный шкаф.

Он никогда не позволял себе даже близко подобных выражений в адрес Эрмантраута, но и тот никогда раньше не вёл себя так откровенно самоубийственно глупо, шагая прямо под пули, словно железный терминатор, заговорённый от смерти в придачу. Майк скривился от удара раненным плечом о шкаф, и, казалось, слегка пришёл в чувство.

\- Не дай им уйти, - приказал он, кивая в сторону снова двинувшихся к выходу, пользуясь моментом паузы в перестрелке, нацистов.

Тайрус поднял пистолет, но курок произвёл только сухой щелчок. Он сунул руку в карман за новым магазином, заменяя его уже на ходу.

***

Вырвавшись на улицу, Фрэнк уже буквально взвалил Винни к себе на плечо, почти бегом устремляясь к машине. Кенни не отставал, молча воздавая благодарность за то, что догадался припарковаться максимально близко ко входу. Они буквально впихнули Винни на заднее сидение, как мешок с картошкой. Фрэнк залез следом, пока Кенни выпрыгнул на водительское место, вставляя ключ в зажигание, ещё толком не захлопнув за собой дверцу.

\- Давай, давай!

\- Даю, даю, - огрызнулся Кенни, когда наконец раздался рёв мотора. Он бросил взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида, увидев выбежавшего из здания чернокожего парня. – Ну, ещё бы, кто бы, блядь, сомневался.

Включив заднюю передачу, он втопил педаль газа, и машина резво подалась назад. Но парень успел шустро кинуться в сторону, чудом уклоняясь от столкновения.

\- Хули ты делаешь, гони! – крикнул Фрэнк, и, раздосадовано крякнув, Кенни двинул рычаг, направляя машину вперёд.

Шины завизжали по асфальту, когда он резко дёрнул руль, выводя тачку с парковки на дорогу. Кенни кинул ещё один взгляд на прачечную, и заметил выбежавшего следом старика. Его глаза расширились от удивления.

\- Вот же маленькая лживая тварь.

\- Ты о чём? – Фрэнк на заднем сидении тормошил Винни, стараясь усадить его и осмотреть рану. Тот уже даже не издавал никаких звуков, только часто дышал и прижимал руки к животу. – Да дай мне посмотреть! Блядь, Кенни, плохо дело. Нужно ко врачу.

\- Чего там?

\- Да хуй знает, у него живот разворочен, кровищи пиздец.

Внезапно Винни резко содрогнулся, глаза закатились и всё тело затрясло, словно от удара электрошоком. Через несколько секунд он резко обмяк и грузно съехал в сторону, ударившись головой о стекло.

\- Бля… - Фрэнк протянул руку и попытался нащупать пульс. – Всё, врач ему больше не понадобится. Бляяяядь!

В зеркало заднего вида Кенни мрачно наблюдал, как Фрэнк злобно молотит кулачищем по дверце. Азарт боя начал спадать, и до него только начало доходить, что они не просто не добились поставленной цели, но и потеряли ещё больше людей.

\- Сука… Я блядь не знаю, что с ним сделаю, - по крайней мере, ближайший объект его ярости был очень чётко определён.

***

С тихим шелестом шин машина подъехала к обочине и остановилась. Майк завершил разговор по телефону и, запихав его здоровой рукой в нагрудный карман куртки, потянулся к ручке двери.

\- Ты уверен, что один пойдёшь? – Тайрус внимательно смотрел на него с водительского сидения, всем видом демонстрируя, что не считает это хорошей идеей.

Майк смерил его строгим взглядом. Сейчас не хватало только начать терять авторитет в глазах своих парней. Будто без этого проблем недостаточно. Он чувствовал мокрое пятно, расплывающееся по рубашке под курткой, голова по-прежнему слегка гудела после взрыва, кости ломило от удара о стенку после отшвырнувшей его ударной волны, но хуже всего было чувство потери, которое настойчиво давило в груди. Он просчитался, в очередной раз. Сколько ещё времени и попыток у него осталось?

\- Я справлюсь. Езжай обратно и проследи, чтобы всё убрали. И найди чертежи прачечной, нам нужно будет оценить степень ущерба и прикинуть, сколько времени займёт ремонт, - с этими словами Майк толкнул дверцу и начал выбираться из машины. Опершись об автомобиль, он на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. Здравая часть рассудка велела ему отправиться домой, принять лекарства и как следует отдохнуть. Он не в том возрасте и состоянии здоровья, чтобы преследовать бандитов сутки напролёт. К чёрту здравый рассудок. Повернувшись, он наклонился и взглянул на Тайруса. – Если Фринг появится, скажи, я сам с ним свяжусь.

Захлопнув дверцу за собой, он пошёл по подъездной дорожке к дому. Проходя мимо прикрытого автомобиля, Майк приподнял брезент над номерами и криво усмехнулся. Он вполне доверял информации от источника, помогавшего им в поисках людей по отслеживанию мобильных, но лишнее подтверждение не помешает. Ему бы самому стоило догадаться, что искать нужно именно в этом месте. В стрессовых ситуациях люди часто становятся сентиментальны, и тянутся к привычным местам и обстановке.

Он достал пистолет из-под полы куртки, прежде чем пихнуть здоровым плечом дверь. Та поддалась совсем чуть-чуть, очевидно заблокированная изнутри крупным предметом. Чертыхнувшись, он начал обходить дом, завернул за угол и заглянул в кухонное окно. Согнувшийся над столом человек сжимал в руках кружку, вероятно, с кофе, и задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Майк постучал в окно стволом пистолета, заставив его испуганно вздрогнуть от неожиданного звука.

\- Не откроешь, Уолт? Есть разговор.

Так резко поднявшись из-за стола, что чуть не уронил стул, Уолтер указал рукой в сторону выхода и вышел из кухни. Вернувшись обратно к двери, Майк терпеливо ждал, слыша скрип и скрежет по полу сдвигаемого и, видимо, тяжёлого предмета. Наконец, дверь перед ним распахнулась, и он встретился с неожиданно весьма энергичным и разгневанным Уолтером лицом к лицу.

\- Всё, что от тебя требовалось, это присмотреть за ним! – обвинительно тыча пальцем, Уолт начал едва ли не брызгать ему слюной в лицо от злости. – Мне казалось, ты профессионал в таких делах, Майк!

\- Что же ты его к себе не взял, раз такой умный? – огрызнулся Майк, значительно утративший терпение после всех последних событий. – Хотя что это я, ты у нас привык разгребать дерьмо чужими руками. Только что-то его всё больше становится, если ты не заметил.

\- Ах, да, прости, моя ошибка. Мне стоило догадаться, что человек, занимающийся безопасностью целой наркодилерской сети, не сможет приглядеть за одним несчастным мальчишкой в собственном же доме! – Уолтер в гневе развёл руками, прежде чем выдохнуть и упереть их в поясницу. – Чёрт побери.

\- Всё сказал? Может, всё-таки внутрь зайдём или ты предпочитаешь продолжить орать про наши дела на всю улицу?

Уолтер открыл было рот, явно желая высказать что-то резкое в ответ, но потом присмотрелся к собеседнику повнимательнее, выражение его глаз изменилось, и он покачал головой, разворачиваясь и отступая вглубь дома. Зайдя внутрь, Майк прикрыл дверь и прошёл следом на кухню вслед за ним.

\- Кофе будешь? – Уолтер оглянулся на Майка, прислонившегося к косяку дверного проёма. – Выглядишь как дерьмо.

Хмыкнув, Майк кивнул и заставил себя дотащиться до стула, усаживаясь, но не выпуская из рук пистолет, который положил на колено. Странно было видеть резкую перемену в настроении этого мудака, обычно больше свойственную его молодому партнёру. Который сейчас бы метался между ними, пытаясь направить диалог в конструктивное русло. Но придётся постараться справиться самим. Майк сжал челюсти, заставляя себя направить все мысли на настоящий момент. При любых других обстоятельствах он никогда бы не пришёл тратить время на этого человека, но сейчас у него не оставалось других вариантов.

\- Ты знаешь, где они?

Уолтер отрицательно покачал головой, ставя перед Майком чашку с кофе, от которой поднимался горячий пар. Запах был отвратительный, Джесси явно не разбирался и покупал самую дешёвую растворимую херню из возможных. Видимо, по привычке, хотя давно уже мог позволить себе лучший выбор. А может, специально продолжал цепляться за старые вещи, чтобы не сносило течением.

\- Ты думаешь… - Уолтер сел напротив него, снова вцепившись в свою чашку, и прервав снова непроизвольно начавшие ускользать в сторону мысли. Чёрт побери, ему действительно нужно сосредоточиться. – Они ведь не убьют его, верно? Я сказал Джеку, что он получит товар и деньги, если вернёт Джесси.

\- Я не думаю, что они убьют его, - сдержанно ответил Майк, берясь за свою кружку. Если уж на то пошло, он был почти уверен, что нацисты скорее избавятся от Уолтера при встрече, хотя сообщать ему об этих своих размышлениях он не собирался. К чему иметь дело с наглым, жадным и старым козлом, если у них уже есть полностью подконтрольный молодой повар, которого можно заставить делать всё, что угодно. Челюсти Майка сжались ещё сильнее, до зубного скрипа, при воспоминании обо всех ублюдских выкриках парня из прачечной. Он с трудом разжал их, чтобы продолжить. – Хотели бы, не стали бы тащить с собой. Вы уже назначили встречу?

\- Ещё нет, - Уолтер впился в него цепким взглядом. – Думаешь, я приведу тебя к ним? Зачем мне это делать?

\- Хочу понять, что у тебя на уме. Ты считаешь, сможешь сам справиться с этими людьми? Что они выполнят обещание? Ты же не тупой, Уолтер. Не принимай за комплимент, говнюк ты тот ещё, но не тупой, - Майк отхлебнул свой дрянной кофе и покачал головой. – Хотя, учитывая, что ты начал всю эту историю, может, я ошибаюсь на сей счёт.

\- О, на сей раз я не собираюсь полагаться на честное слово, - Уолтер жёстко усмехнулся, побарабанив по столу пальцами. – И нет, мне не нужна ничья помощь.

\- Хорошо, допустим, твой план, что бы ты не задумал, сработает. И что дальше? Ты планируешь продолжать работать с ними? Вряд ли. Они не из тех людей, что упускают выгоду из рук добровольно, так что они ни за что не отпустят Джесси и его брата просто так. А если ты их вынудишь, то Уэлкер найдёт способ свести с тобой счёты. Завяжешь с делами совсем? Тоже слабо верится. Если мы будем работать вместе, у тебя будет возможность очиститься перед Фрингом.

\- Какая пламенная мотивационная речь, Майк! Думаю, Гас недостаточно использует твои таланты. Ты мог бы ещё в пиар-отделе работать, пожалуй, - Уолтер демонстративно несколько раз свёл ладони вместе, изображая аплодисменты. – Знаешь, я на секунду даже подумал, что тебе действительно не насрать на Джесси. Но всё дело в бизнесе, так? А он такой наивный, считает тебя чуть ли не другом.

\- Уолтер… - Майк чуть не зарычал, чувствуя, как остатки терпения окончательно ускользают, и грохнул руку с пистолетом об стол. – Знаешь, на кого мне абсолютно насрать? На тебя. Я найду способ его найти, сколько бы времени это не заняло. Но он там, прямо сейчас, с людьми, которые держат в заложниках его брата, и, поверь мне, каким бы полезным он для них не был, это не значит, что они обращаются с ним хорошо. Большая часть из них садисты и ублюдки, а Джесси… Ты знаешь, какой он. Я не дам тебе играть в одинокого ковбоя, если цена его жизнь. Это понятно? Мы либо сотрудничаем, либо ты сдохнешь здесь и сейчас.

Повисла тяжёлая пауза, за время которой с лица Уолтера постепенно уходила усмешка и другие эмоции, оставляя холодную равнодушную маску, за которой он размышлял об услышанном и своих дальнейших шагах.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал он, медленно, подняв руки в знак безобидности своих движений, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Пойдём, я покажу тебе.

***

Во сне что-то тянуло его в глубь воды, в самые тёмные, бездонные пучины. Он пытался вырваться, закричать, чувствовал, как изо рта вырываются пузыри воздуха. Полное отсутствие звука давило на уши, беспросветная тьма заставляла чувствовать себя слепым и беспомощным. Он снова и снова барахтался и пытался уцепиться за что-то, разводя руки, но кроме воды, ускользающей сквозь пальцы, ничего не было.

Внезапно откуда-то снизу начал пробиваться слабый, еле заметный свет, но, как он не пытался разглядеть, что именно тащит его на дно, ничего не было видно. Свет становился всё ярче, и вокруг начало становиться всё теплее и теплее, пока не стало почти обжигающе горячо. Вместо дна в самом низу, как он теперь мог разглядеть, плескалась раскалено-красная магма. Вода начала закипать, превращаясь в огромные пузыри.

Джесси проснулся, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом. Всё тело горело, голова раскалывалась, каждую кость и мышцу тела ломило от терпимой, но всё-таки вполне ощутимой боли. Он закашлялся и попытался прикрыть глаза, в которые словно насыпали песка, рукой от света, но наручники, которые удерживали его прикованными к трубе, не оставляли большого простора для движений.

\- Доброе утро, принцесса, - жизнерадостный голос Кенни ударил по ушам, словно молотом по наковальне, а ещё через пару мгновений раздалось довольное посвистывание и звук журчащей струи, ударившейся о стенки унитаза. Мысленно застонав, Джесси прижался плотнее к стене в крошечной ванной комнате, в которую Кенни оттащил его вечером, приковав на ночь к водопроводной трубе. Хорошо хоть одеться перед этим разрешил.

\- Эй, я сказал, доброе утро, - закончив свои дела, Кенни пнул его в спину краем ботинка, ожидая реакции.

\- Доброе, - с трудом протолкнув звуки через сухое горло, отозвался Джесси. С отстранённым любопытством он размышлял, было ли его состояние связано с последствиями принятия наркотиков после долгого перерыва, или просто иммунитет дал сбой. Лучше бы, конечно, просто небольшая ломка. Это по крайней мере знакомо и не потребует много времени на восстановление.

Страшно хотелось пить и размять руки, но мысль обратиться к Кенни с какими-либо просьбами заставляла чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Все его иллюзии о том, что он сможет договориться, поставить хоть какие-то свои условия по поводу освобождения Джейка и найти компромиссы для существования в сложившейся ситуации, разбились в прах. Он здесь такой же пленник, как и брат. И Кенни не ухажёр, которому нужно хотя бы условное согласие. И никто не знает, где они. Мысли об этом наполняли усталостью и апатией.

Кенни включил воду и начал умываться, судя по плеску воды, к которому Джесси прислушивался с внезапным острым всплеском зависти. Он бы дорого заплатил за возможность принять хотя бы умыться сейчас. А лучше принять полноценный душ. Пот после кошмара начал остывать, стягивая кожу плёнкой, не говоря уже об их… Джесси избегал называть вчерашнее какими-либо словами, но оно было, и он страстно жаждал очиститься настолько, насколько возможно.

Звук текущей воды оборвался, и Джесси спиной ощутил движение над собой, бессильно сжимаясь от напряжения. Кенни присел на корточки рядом и погладил по голове, как будто он был грёбанным домашним питомцем, а не человеком.

\- Ты всегда такой тихий по утрам? В другое-то время не заткнёшь, - Кенни переложил руку, и, как не хотелось признавать, но ощущение большой тёплой ладони на лбу было вполне приятным. Джесси зажмурился, не зная, чего ожидать дальше. – Чёрт, да ты горишь. А ну сядь.

Шевелиться не хотелось совсем, но он уже прочувствовал на своей шкуре все грани терпения Кенни, и понимал, что сесть всё равно придётся, по-плохому или по-хорошему. Он неловко завозился на полу, с трудом повернувшись спиной к стене и подтягивая себя в вертикальное положение, хватаясь скованными руками за трубу. Наручники больно впивались в запястья, и он поморщился, наконец, сумев сесть, и откинулся на стенку, переводя дыхание.

Пока он возился на полу, Кенни вышел из ванной, и вернулся обратно с таблеткой и бутылкой воды.

\- Открой рот, - закинув таблетку, Кенни приложил к его губам бутылку, давая возможность запить. Убрав воду после пары глотков, он полез в карман за ключами от наручников. – Давай на руку твою посмотрим.

К своему стыду и злости, Джесси не мог полностью подавить чувство благодарности, возникшее в груди после желанного освобождения. Кенни тот, кто притащил его сюда, удерживал против воли, участвовал в клеймении, он угрожал Джейку, он изнасиловал его, в конце концов. И вот, стоило ему пять минут не быть полным мудаком, как Джесси снова хочется надеяться, что дальше всё будет не так плохо. Его способность вновь и вновь наступать на одни и те же грабли достигала поистине грандиозных масштабов.

Прижав руки к груди, Джесси бережно потёр запястья, на которых отпечатались красные следы. Кенни снова присел рядом и требовательно вытянул вперёд руку. Джесси заметил движение краем глаза, не решаясь поднять взгляд на мужчину. Он не хотел его видеть.

\- Дай я посмотрю.

Замявшись на секунду, Джесси выпрямил руку, давая Кенни обхватить запястье и притянуть ближе к себе. По сравнению с общим уровнем болезненности в теле ожог уже не так сильно выделялся, но ощущался горячей, пульсирующей областью, как будто под кожей поселилось нечто живое. Кожа вокруг свастики сильно покраснела и была горячей наощупь, сами линии слегка кровили и выделяли белёсую жидкость. Джесси не смог сдержать болезненного мычания, когда Кенни слегка надавил по бокам от раны.

\- Чёрт. Надо будет прочистить. Кто-то придёт попозже и сделает это. Мне надо ехать по делам, - Кенни снова взялся за наручники, отчего у Джесси сразу запястья заныли ещё сильнее, и он всё-таки поднял жалобный взгляд вверх.

\- Разве ты не можешь меня просто закрыть здесь? Куда я денусь?

\- Никуда, это верно. Но ты маленький лживый кусок дерьма, который плохо себя ведёт, поэтому будешь сидеть здесь на цепи, как собака. Ясно? – Кенни многозначительно приподнял бровь, раскрывая наручники. – Давай руку.

Джесси протянул здоровую руку, давая защёлкнуть браслет поверх скорпиона. Вид перед глазами слегка расплывался, и он сам мог ощутить волны жара, идущие от его тела. Если всё продолжится в таком же духе, и Кенни будет на него злиться, всё будет очень плохо.

\- Прости, - выдавил он, переступая гордость и вопящий в голове голос, говорящий, что он не должен пресмыкаться перед этим ублюдком. – Пожалуйста. Я ошибся, мне было страшно, я просто не хотел… Не хотел, чтобы было больно. Я знаю, что ты мог убить меня и Джейка, и… Я благодарен, что ты не сделал этого.

Джесси надеялся, что покорность может дать дополнительные очки доверия к его словам, поэтому, когда Кенни провел цепь за трубой и потребовал дать вторую руку, он тут же поднял её, дав окончательно закрепить наручники.

\- Посмотрим, насколько ты благодарен, сегодня вечером, - закончив, Кенни снова сел на корточки рядом с ним, окинув насмешливо-снисходительным взглядом. – Будешь хорошенькой маленькой сучкой для меня?

\- Да, - выдохнул Джесси. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, не так ли? Но такое уточнение вряд ли Кенни понравится. – Конечно.

Довольно усмехнувшись, Кенни подался вперёд, перемещаясь с корточек на колени, и придвинулся вплотную к Джесси, буквально вжимая его в стенку. Взяв его за подбородок, он заставил повернуть голову вбок и прижался губами к уху.

\- Скажи, я хочу услышать, как это звучит, - кажется, Кенни абсолютно не смущало его болезненное состояние. Джесси непроизвольно зажмурился и весь сжался в брезгливой гримасе, когда он лизнул его лицо горячим влажным языком, от щеки до виска, прежде чем повернуть снова к себе, дожидаясь ответа.

\- Я-я… - Джесси начал немного заикаться, продолжая всё сильнее пытаться слиться со стенкой, слишком некомфортно близко был Кенни, практически дыша ему в губы. – Я буду твоей сучкой.

\- Да, это хорошо, - продолжая удерживать его подбородок одной рукой, другую Кенни опустил вниз, расстёгивая свои джинсы. Джесси испуганно сглотнул, будучи уверенным, что ему придётся доказывать свою «благодарность» прямо здесь и сейчас, а вовсе не вечером. Кенни жадно прижался к его губам, отвлекая от попыток скосить глаза и понять, что происходит. – Какой именно сучкой ты будешь?

Обычно так называемые «грязные разговоры» в том же порно Джесси только смешили, но сейчас всё было пугающим и совсем не забавным. Было жутко находиться в полной зависимости от человека, у которого явно не совсем все дома, и который не пытается сдержать жестокие порывы. Что если одно неверное слово, и Кенни его здесь просто изобьёт до смерти? Его ничто не остановит.

\- Твоей… - он судорожно пытался вспомнить, что именно сказал сам Кенни. – Маленькой и… и… Послушной?

\- Хорошенькой. Почти, - Джесси почувствовал щекотание усов Кенни на своих губам, когда тот усмехнулся, и внутренне содрогнулся. Всё это по-прежнему ощущалось жутко неправильно. Ему придётся привыкнуть? Это теперь его жизнь? При мысли об этом стало совсем дурно.

\- Я буду твоей маленькой хорошенькой сучкой, - практически скороговоркой выпалил он в чужие губы, опустив глаза, и заметил, что Кенни сунул руку в трусы, поглаживая себя, и скоро в тесной комнате раздались характерные влажные звуки. Отчасти было мерзко осознавать, что Кенни дрочит на него, с другой стороны, было облегчением принимать в происходящем минимальное возможное участие. Переведя дух, он решил продолжить подыгрывать, чтобы всё так и продолжалось. – Буду делать всё, что скажешь. Ты сможешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь.

\- Да, это, блядь, точно, - Кенни снова поцеловал его, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и удовлетворённо застонал ему в рот. Джесси заставил себя отвечать, надеясь, что его участие приведёт к более быстрой кульминации.

Поцелуи становились всё более агрессивными и глубокими, учащающееся дыхание Кенни выдавало его растущее возбуждение. Он всё крепче прижимал Джесси к стене, от нехватки воздуха и температуры голова кружилась и мысли путались. Наконец, Кенни напрягся и несколько раз содрогнулся всем телом, тяжело дыша ему в губы. Джесси и сам был рад возможности отдышаться и чуть прояснить голову. В воздухе висел тяжёлый мускусный запах, но всё равно полноценно вдыхать его было приятно. Когда оба чуть пришли в себя, Кенни вытащил руку из штанов и мазнул испачканными спермой пальцами по губам Джесси. Он не смог сдержать отвращение, отразившееся на лице. Кенни тихо рассмеялся.

\- Ничего, распробуешь со временем. Будешь сам просить, - он покровительственно похлопал его по щеке, прежде чем встать и отойти к раковине, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Пока он отвернулся, Джесси повернул голову, вытирая рот о плечо. Скорее бы этот больной ублюдок ушёл.

Словно его молчаливые просьбы были услышаны, закончив и застегнув джинсы, Кенни, подмигнув ему, вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь. Через секунду свет в ванной погас. Некоторое время Джесси прислушивался к шагам за дверью, пытаясь понять, чем он там занимается, но затем шаги удалились, раздался ещё один хлопок, и стало очень тихо. Он подтянул ноги и свернулся в клубок, насколько позволяли наручники, закрывая глаза. Пытаясь заставить себя радоваться передышке, Джесси не мог не думать о том, что скоро всё равно всё повторится, и из-под закрытых век снова потекли слёзы.

***

Он резко проснулся, как от толчка, сначала не понимая, что его разбудило. Было по-прежнему темно, и вообще-то Джесси не собирался спать, пытаясь придумать хоть один способ выбраться и вытащить Джейка отсюда, но в голову не приходило не единой не то чтобы хорошей, но хотя бы немного осуществимой идеи. В любом случае, пока он не сможет завоевать достаточный уровень доверия, чтобы его не оставляли закованным в наручники… Но сколько времени это займёт? И случится ли когда-нибудь вообще?

В комнате раздались шаги, и Джесси напрягся, понимая, что, наверное, его разбудило открытие двери. Он не был морально готов увидеть Кенни прямо сейчас. Свет резко зажегся, заставив зажмуриться, и сквозь ресницы он видел только фигуру зашедшего человека, и она казалась чуть выше и стройнее, чем Кенни. Проморгавшись, он смог полноценно открыть глаза и увидел стоящего над ним Тодда.

\- Привет, - Тодд стоял с засунутыми в джинсовую куртку карманами и разглядывал его, наклонив голову.

Джесси задрал голову и молча посмотрел в ответ расширившимися глазами. Ему не хотелось показывать страх, но трудно было контролировать себя, когда он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от парня, с таким удовольствием и энтузиазмом выжегшего на нём это ужасное клеймо. Молчание затягивалось, и узел тревоги и страха внутри завязывался всё туже.

\- Привет, - наконец, нерешительно ответил он, когда напряжение стало невыносимым.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тут же спросил Тодд, как будто и не было никакой неловкой паузы, и они просто два приятеля, случайно столкнувшиеся на улице.

\- Нормально.

\- Кенни сказал, у тебя температура. И надо ожог почистить, - Тодд вытащил одну руку из кармана, показывая ключи от наручников, зажатые в пальцах. – Я сейчас тебя отстегну, чтобы удобнее было. Не делай ничего глупого, ОК?

Джесси медленно кивнул, и его взгляд упал на небольшой ящик, в которых обычно хранят и переносят строительные инструменты, стоящий за ногами Тодда. Он тут же невольно напрягся и задышал чаще, воображая, что там может быть, и зачем ему понадобилось приносить сюда инструменты.

\- Что-то не так? – Тодд оглянулся, чтобы понять, что его встревожило. – О, я здесь держу разные медицинские штуки. Смотри.

Он присел рядом с ящиком и откинул крышку. Внутри действительно лежали бинты, упаковки таблеток, стояли какие-то склянки и прочие штуки, использующиеся для оказания помощи. Джесси чуть расслабился, глубоко вздыхая.

\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, - Тодд заговорил мягкими, успокаивающими интонациями. – Ты же хочешь, чтобы всё зажило правильно?

Он подвинулся ближе, опираясь на одно колено, и отстегнул левую руку Джесси, закрепив освободившийся браслет на самой трубе.

\- Я обработаю ожог, а потом сделаю тебе укол. Чтобы температура быстрее спала. Хорошо?

Тодд продолжал говорить спокойно и доброжелательно, снисходя до пояснений, что конкретно собирается делать, и всё это могло бы расслабить Джесси, если бы не тот факт, что от его согласия или протеста ничего бы не изменилось, и помощь ему предлагал бы не тот же самый человек, что причинил вред. Но ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как снова согласно кивнуть.

Тодд взял его за руку, заставляя выпрямить и положить на его колено. Вопреки ожиданию, он не стал сразу хватиться за содержимое своего ящика, а стал внимательно разглядывать знак, запечатанный на коже. Иначе, как любующимся, его взгляд назвать было сложно. Он погладил большим пальцем кожу рядом с ожогом, и поднял свои бесцветные глаза на Джесси.

\- Красиво вышло, правда?

Джесси снова растерянно промолчал, не зная, ожидают ли от него ответа. Видимо, не особо, потому что после своих слов Тодд пододвинул ящик поближе, достал необходимые материалы и начал очищать место ожога. Джесси закрыл глаза, перетерпливая острую жгущую боль от антисептического средства, которым Тодд смочил ватку. Да и в целом ему не хотелось разглядывать свою руку. Возможно, ему не стоило беспокоиться о том, что он будет делать с этой меткой, когда выберется отсюда, поскольку это самое «когда» было под большим вопросом и больше подходило слово «если». Но всё равно терзался неприятными чувствами по этому поводу. Это теперь всегда будет с ним. Невозможно будет просто забыть всю историю, она запечатана в его теле, да ещё таким отвратительным способом.

\- Всё, теперь укол, - Тодд забинтовал его руку, натянув поверх специальную медицинскую сетку. – Повернись.

Джесси открыл глаза и снова поёжился под взглядом. Поворачиваться спиной к Тодду было почему-то гораздо тяжелее и страшнее, чем если бы тут был Кенни. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему даже не пришло в голову задать Тодду ни одного вопроса про Джейка, хоть тот и был чем-то вроде его личного надсмотрщика. Он не хотел, чтобы тот лишний раз без необходимости вспоминал о брате. Даже то, с каким абсолютным спокойствием и терпением Тодд ожидал, пока его команда будет выполнена, наполняло Джесси какой-то жутью. Он неловко повернулся боком и вздрогнул от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Чуть спустив с него штаны, Тодд протёр кожу очередным смоченным кусочком ваты и с профессиональной быстротой поставил укол. Интересно, в реальной жизни, вне всей этой нацистской тусовки, работал ли он когда-нибудь медбратом?

Как мог быстро Джесси повернулся обратно, подтягивая всё ещё свободной рукой штаны. Он прижался спиной к стенке, ощущая жгущее место укола, как будто под кожей застряли раздробленные осколки стекла.

\- Это сильное противовоспалительное. Может быть больно, - запоздало предупредил Тодд, откладывая использованный шприц в специальную железную коробочку. Поставив её обратно в ящик, он повернулся и прошёлся по телу Джесси медленным изучающим взглядом, от которого стало ещё более неуютно. Снова повисла пугающая неопределённость. Если Тодд был здесь только для всех медицинских процедур, то зачем ему оставаться дольше?

Наконец, его взгляд остановился на нижней половине тела Джесси.

– Кенни причинил тебе ещё какой-то вред? Я мог бы…

\- Нет! Нет, я в порядке. Спасибо, - Джесси потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, какие мысли могут быть в голове Тодда, и сразу же понял, что лучше сдохнет от любых возможных повреждений из-за действий Кенни, чем позволит Тодду прикоснуться к себе в более интимных местах.

\- ОК, дело твоё.

Собрав всё в ящик, Тодд пристегнул обработанную руку обратно и вышел из ванны, прикрыв дверь и включив свет. Переведя дыхание, Джесси прислонился головой к стене, чувствуя, как лихорадка снова тянет его в сон.

***

\- Ты, сука!

Джесси ничего не успел сообразить, прежде чем получил удар по лицу, а затем ещё пинок в живот, заставивший его сжаться в комок и жалобно заскулить. Наручники больно впивались в кожу, но всё-таки он чисто инстинктивно попытался опустить руки, чтобы как-то закрыться.

Не помогло, выглядящий абсолютно бешенным от ярости Кенни рванул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и ударил ещё. И ещё. В ушах зазвенело, и зрение перед глазами, и без того ещё не полностью вернувшееся после очередного резкого возвращения из темноты, поплыло.

\- За что? Я ничего не делал! – жалобно вскрикнул он, вспоминая собственные недавние мысли о том, что ничто не помешает Кенни забить его до смерти.

\- Не делал?? Ах, не делал. Бедная невинная овечка, - Кенни остановился на секунду, испепеляя его взглядом. Джесси всхлипнул и поперхнулся кровью, пошедшей носом после нескольких ударов. – Твой дядюшка тебя приютил, значит? Которого, по загадочному стечению обстоятельств, зовут Майк. Видимо, тот самый Майк, чьего адреса ты не знаешь, да, детка?

\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, - беспомощно прошептал Джесси. Он и в самом деле понимал не до конца, потому что слова Кенни напоминали некую мешанину разных фактов, но всё же суть он ухватил.

\- Да, ну, может, визит к братцу прочистит тебе мозги, - Кенни достал ключи от наручников, но Джесси попытался шарахнуться в сторону и не дать ему ухватиться за них.

\- Нет! Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, делай со мной что хочешь, хоть убей, но не вмешивай его. Пожалуйста! – он чувствовал себя заевшей пластинкой, повторяя одно и то же, понимая, что это не сработает. – Да, я жил у Майка! Это он, но… Но он уехал в тот день, когда ты меня забрал, я правда не знал, где он! Пожалуйста, Кенни…

До хруста в костях ухватив его за запястье, Кенни отпер наручники и, схватив его за шкирку, потащил за собой. В отчаянии Джесси взмахнул рукой, пытаясь дотянуться до бритвы на раковине, чтобы остановить Кенни до того, как он тронет Джейка, но резкий рывок заставил его споткнуться, а потом Кенни уже вытащил его из ванной, и оружие осталось вне пределов досягаемости.

\- Пожалуйста, остановись, пожалуйста! – лихорадочно просил Джесси, пытаясь то зацепиться за косяк, то вывернуться из удерживающей руки. – Мы же договорились, я буду послушным, я буду делать всё, что ты говоришь. Я же никуда отсюда не денусь! Не трогай его!

В коридоре рядом с комнатой Джейка они наткнулись на Тодда, видимо, прибежавшего на шум.

\- Тодд, открой дверь и съеби нахуй отсюда, - потребовал Кенни, прижав Джесси лицом к стене рядом с дверью, и пресекая все его попытки вырваться.

\- Но…

\- Заткнись, блядь, и делай, что я сказал!

\- Ладно, ладно, - с сожалением вздохнув, смиряясь с тем, что старший имеет больше прав, Тодд открыл дверь и протянул ключ Кенни. Выхватив его из рук, тот резко кивнул, жестом веля Тодду убираться, и с силой впихнув Джесси в комнату. Споткнувшись, Джесси с трудом удержался на ногах и сразу же повернулся лицом к Кенни, разведя руки в стороны, пытаясь закрыть Джейка, который в ужасе вскочил на ноги прямо на кровати и вжался в стенку в дальнем углу.

\- Я не дам тебе его тронуть, - мольбы явно ничем не помогали, и Джесси понимал, что у него крайне мало шансов в рукопашной схватке против человека, который с лёгкостью одолевал его физически каждый раз, но хотя бы попытаться он был обязан. Даже с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

\- О, неужели. Ну попробуй.

Кенни сделал шаг вперёд, и Джесси понадобилась секунда, чтобы собраться с духом, прежде чем что-то предпринять. Он не был бойцом. Их нелепые потасовки с мистером Уайтом, небольшая дурацкая схватка с Барсуком, всё это не было по-настоящему серьёзно. Он никогда не чувствовал настоящей угрозы для себя и знал, что не причинит непоправимого вреда другому, по крайней мере, специально. Но сейчас за его спиной был Джейк, а Кенни, он был по-настоящему опасен.

\- Ну же, что, кишка тонка? Только трепать языком можешь?

Он с криком, для придания смелости, кинулся в сторону Кенни, замахиваясь кулаком, но тот в последний момент неожиданно увернулся, перехватив Джесси за шею сзади и, пользуясь его же собственной инерцией, впечатав парня лицом в стенку. Схватив поднятую руку, Кенни заломил её Джесси за спину, заставив вскрикнуть от боли.

\- Ты просто жалок. Попробуй лучше, - отпустив руку и рывком за шею оторвав Джесси от стены, он снова пихнул его в середину комнаты.

На сей раз Джесси не дал себе замешкаться, тут же кидаясь обратно на Кенни, не пытаясь заранее просчитать, куда можно ударить, и не обращая внимания на боль в едва не вывернутой руке. Он врезался в Кенни всем телом, пытаясь отодвинуть его ближе к выходу, и с криками отчаяния начал колотить его, как и куда попало. И на какое-то мгновение он успел порадоваться, что, кажется, Кенни чуть отступает, когда получил резкий и сильный удар коленом в живот, из-за которого чуть согнулся и отступил, тут же получив оглушительную оплеуху по голове, свалившую его на пол. На сей раз Кенни не дал ему возможности очухаться, подступая и занося ногу для удара. Джесси чудом успел свернуться в спасительный комок, прикрывая голову руками, а живот – согнутыми коленями.

\- Отвали от него! – крикнул Джейк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на кровати, прежде чем решиться спрыгнуть, подбежать и пнуть Кенни в лодыжку ноги, на которую он опирался, пока пинал Джесси другой. Одного взмаха руки хватило, чтобы мальчик отлетел обратно на кровать.

\- Нет! – Джесси вцепился в штанину Кенни, не давая ему пойти к Джейку, из-за чего заработал новый сильный удар по лицу, опрокинувший его на спину.

\- Ну всё, сука, ты допрыгался, – Кенни навис над ним, давя предплечьем на горло. – Знаешь, что сейчас будет? Сначала я выебу тебя на глазах брата, а потом разукрашу его личико так, что мать родная не узнает. И может быть в следующий раз ты крепко задумаешься, прежде чем соврать мне ещё хоть один раз.

Кенни убрал руку, дав ему возможность вздохнуть, и Джесси закашлялся, на секунду схватившись за горло ладонью, но в следующий момент он уже начал истерично пытаться оттолкнуть и выползти из-под навалившегося на него человека. В ход шло что угодно, он царапался, пытался укусить Кенни, вскинул руки, чтобы попытаться надавить ему большими пальцами на глаза, любой грязный приём, который только приходил в голову. Но Кенни как будто предугадывал любое его движение, в конечном итоге снова придавливая к земле, заставляя сплёвывать кровь изо рта и начиная стягивать джинсы.

\- Нет, нет, не надо, - наконец, взвыл Джесси, не зная, что ещё делать. – Не надо, не надо, не надо… Джейк, не смотри!

Если бы не брат, он бы сдался уже давно, он бы даже не начал этот изначально проигрышный бой. Но Джейк был здесь, и Джесси сгорал от стыда и боли за то, что никак не может его оградить ни от чего из происходящего.

\- Я сказал, отвали от него! – раздался пронзительный детский голос совсем рядом, и Кенни неожиданно ослабил хватку, прижав руку к шее. Джесси тут же воспользовался возможностью оттолкнуть его, и внезапно тот относительно легко поддался, завалившись на бок рядом. Джесси быстро отполз в сторону, отталкиваясь ногами, не сводя взгляда с Кенни, не понимая, что он задумал. И только сейчас увидел торчащую из его шеи рукоятку отвёртки.

Кенни обводил комнату диким взглядом, сквозь его пальцы текла кровь. Он явно пытался что-то сказать или крикнуть, но с губ слетала только белая пена. Побледнев, Джесси перевёл взгляд на Джейка, который застыл в нескольких шагах, также не в силах оторвать взгляд от раненного.

На несколько мгновений все неподвижно застыли на своих местах, но потом Кенни начал пытаться подняться на ноги, и Джесси рванулся вперёд, схватил клетку с тарантулом и со всеми остатками силы обрушил её на затылок Кенни. Раздался звон разбитого стекла, и клетка разлетелась на осколки по всей комнате, а Кенни рухнул с четверенек лицом в пол, несколько раз вздрогнул и перестал шевелиться.

Джесси замер, тупо глядя на замершее перед ним тело, все мысли выветрились из головы, и он не мог пошевелиться, но тут Джейк издал какой-то хныкающий звук, и это заставило его выйти из ступора. Он кинулся к брату, падая на колени рядом с ним и обнимая.

\- Джейк! Боже мой, Джейк, - погладив мальчика по пушистому затылку, он чуть отстранился, взяв брата за плечи и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Послушай, ты всё сделал правильно. Он мог убить нас обоих. Ты молодец, Джейк! Ты должен был это сделать. И ты не убил его, хорошо? Это я.

Он снова обнял Джейка, быстро поцеловав в висок, прежде чем вскочить на ноги.

\- Мы должны идти, пока кто-нибудь не пришёл.

Насколько Джесси помнил, Кенни не запирал дверь, так что он схватил брата за руку и потащил к выходу. Затем, вспомнив, остановился, отпустил Джейка и кинулся обратно к телу. Не давая себе время задуматься о том, что делает, быстро пошарил по карманам и, как и надеялся, нашёл ключи от машины.

\- Пошли! – подбежав обратно к Джейку, он снова схватил его за руку, и они выбежали прочь, захлопнув дверь.

Медленно, переставляя одну лапку за другой, тарантул прополз по краю расползшейся вокруг головы Кенни кровавой лужи.

***

Им чертовски повезло, в коридоре никого не оказалось, оставалось только сообразить, в каком направлении выход, и быть максимально осторожными, чтобы и дальше не попасться никому на глаза. После всех ударов и без того болевшая голова Джесси плыла, и он полагался исключительно на интуицию в казавшейся бесконечной веренице поворотов. Видимо, тело само каким-то образом запомнило дорогу, и спустя некоторое время они наткнулись на выход.

Задвинув Джейка за спину, как будто это могло его от чего-то защитить, Джесси осторожно выглянул из-за чуть-чуть приоткрытой двери. На улице было темно, поэтому за пределами небольшого освещаемого квадрата территории лагеря ничего не было видно. Один из нацистов курил, разгуливая перед машинами. Других людей Джесси не заметил.

\- Джейк, нам нужно очень аккуратно прокрасться к той машине, - он привлёк брата поближе и ткнул пальцем в припаркованный в десятке метров от них чёрный джип Кенни. – Очень осторожно, ОК? Ты пойдёшь первым. Я скажу, когда.

Джесси рассчитывал, что сможет проследить, чтобы брат добрался в безопасности, и попытаться накинуться на мужика, если тот что-то заметит. Чёрт, нужно было сообразить обыскать Кенни ещё и на предмет оружия, он-то остановился сразу, как нашёл ключи. Стрельба в любом случае привлекла бы лишнее внимание, но его нож… Ну, поздно было жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Убедившись, что нацист не смотрит в их сторону, вытащив телефон и разговаривая с кем-то, Джесси подпихнул Джейка.

\- Давай, прячься за машинами, хорошо? Я прямо за тобой.

Приоткрыв дверь ещё чуть больше, чтобы Джейку смог выскочить, он взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как мальчик добежал до багажника ближайшей машины, пригнувшись за ним. Это был самый сложный открытый участок, дальше стояло довольно много машин в ряд, чтобы можно было продолжать прятаться за ними. Убедившись, что Джейк почти добрался до нужной, Джесси, ещё раз кинув взгляд на продолжавшего стоять к ним спиной мужчину, выскользнул из двери, и побежал, пригибаясь. Стук сердца грохотом отдавался в ушах, и ему казалось, что его шлепки босыми ногами по асфальту должны быть слышны за километр. Но, кажется, впервые за очень долгое время, удача была на его стороне.

Он догнал Джейка, и они оба протиснулись между стоящими автомобилями. Заглянув в окно джипа с водительской стороны, он с облегчением обнаружил, что кнопка поднята. В этом месте действительно не было большой необходимости запирать машину на сигнализацию. Осторожно потянув ручку, он открыл дверцу, пропуская Джейка, который шустро пролез на четвереньках на пассажирское сидение. Джесси влез за руль следом, аккуратно, максимально бесшумно прикрыв дверь.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и шумно сглотнув, он повернулся к брату.

\- Джейк, там ворота, нам придётся их выбить. Пристегнись, хорошо? – он сам потянул ремень безопасности, втыкая его в замок, и проверил, чтобы ремень Джейка был достаточно туго натянут. – Ты в порядке? Скажи мне что-нибудь.

\- Давай уже убираться отсюда! – нервно зашептал Джейк, вцепляясь пальцами в ремень на груди. – Тодд мог вернуться и найти его.

\- Да, да… Мы сейчас уедем, - облизав губы, Джесси достал ключ и поднёс его к замку зажигания. Руки дрожали, так что попасть в отверстие удалось не с первого раза, но наконец всё получилось.

Он прекрасно понимал, что, как только машина заведётся, их заметят. А это значит, что их будут преследовать. Возможно, если бы он сбил этого человека… Возможно, они хватились бы не сразу. Рука, держащаяся за ключ, задрожала ещё сильнее. Капля пота сползла по лбу прямо в глаз, и он нервно потёр глаза кистью свободной руки, после снова схватившись за руль. Чертыхнувшись, он резко повернул ключ, двигатель тут же отозвался рычанием, и вспыхнувшие фары осветили пространство впереди автомобиля.

\- Эй, какого чёрта? Кто там? – голос наконец повернувшегося в их сторону мужика донёсся как сквозь туман. Сцепив зубы, Джесси вдавил в пол педаль газа и выкрутил руль, разгоняя машину до максимально возможной стартовой скорости. С ветром пронёсшись мимо бегущего к ним человека с телефоном, он направил машину прямо на ворота.

\- Держись!

Машину тряхнуло, когда они протаранили железную сетку, напрочь разорвав цепь, соединяющую створки ворот. До побелевших пальцев вцепившись в руль, Джесси продолжал давить на газ, надеясь выиграть максимальное временное преимущество до того, как кто-то поедет следом за ними. Он только надеялся, что тот дозорный нацист не станет героически догонять их в одиночку.

Пока дорога шла ровно по прямой местности, но Джесси очень тревожило, что он не знал, где они находятся, а далеко не все дороги окрестностей Альбукерке были настолько безопасными, как хотелось бы. Особенно ночью. Особенно для водителя, который едва удерживает трясущиеся руки на руле. Его голова просто раскалывалась после всех избиений и требовалось прилагать максимальное количество усилий, чтобы просто держать машину прямо.

\- Они ведь поедут за нами? – встревоженно спросил Джейк, тоже ещё далёкий от того, чтобы испытывать радостное облегчение от удачного побега.

\- Да, думаю, да.

\- Почему всё это вообще происходит?? Что ты сделал, Джесси?

\- Я тебе всё объясню, когда мы выберемся, хорошо? Джейк, мне очень жаль, правда. Это не должно было никак тебя коснуться, - Джесси кинул быстрый взгляд на брата. – Прости меня, хорошо? Я знаю, родители должно быть говорят обо мне много дерьма, и я правда плохой человек, но я тебя люблю.

Дорога начала петлять, поднимаясь между скалистыми склонами, и Джесси пришлось начать сбрасывать скорость. Он бросил нервный взгляд на топливный датчик, раздумывая, хватит ли им бензина добраться до ближайшего населённого городка. Знать бы только, где он находится.

\- Что ты делаешь? Нам нужно ехать быстрее! – воскликнул Джейк, заметив, что они замедлились.

\- Слушай, я не знаю эту дорогу, и тут пиздец как темно…

\- И если они нас догонят, то пристрелят к чёрту! Гони давай!

Когда-нибудь потом Джесси в очередной раз задумается, что его готовность полагаться на мнение других слишком часто играла с ним злую шутку. Но сейчас он был слишком уставшим, измученным, больным, и мысль о том, что если их поймают, то убьют, или, что хуже, вернут обратно, заставила его снова вдавить педаль газа.

Им удалось удачно вписаться в несколько поворотов. Но затем колесо наскочило на какой-то выбившийся на середины дорогу острый камешек. Шина лопнула с громким хлопком, раздался металлический скрежет диска колеса о поверхность, и машину повело. Джесси отчаянно вскрикнул, пытаясь выровняться и вернуть контроль над управлением, но их резко дёрнуло сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону, автомобиль развернуло и они с силой ударились боком об ограждение на опасном повороте, с треском проламывая его.

В следующую секунду машина рухнула с обрыва, и последней вспышкой перед погружением в темноту почему-то была мысль о долбанной мухе в лаборатории.


	28. Глава 28

\- Джесси! – звук словно застрял в его черепной коробке, повторяясь эхом, растягиваясь, становясь то тише, то громче.

\- Джесси! – было темно и хорошо, без боли, без жара, без постоянного ощущения опасности, и он досадливо поморщился, желая, чтобы голос заткнулся и оставил его в покое.

\- Джесси, ну пожалуйста, не бросай меня здесь, – в голосе послышались рыдания, и он со смутной тревогой подумал, что знает говорящего человека, и, наверное, это очень важно, раз его зовут с таким упорством и страданием в голосе.

Вот только кто говорит? Ничего не видно. Почему так темно? Ах, да… Кажется, надо открыть глаза. Напрягая все силы, он начал медленно, буквально по миллиметру, разлеплять ресницы. Это было самое тяжёлое движение в его жизни. Наконец, прорезалась узенькая полосочка, но вокруг всё равно было страшно темно, так что он особо не заметил разницы. Устав, Джесси снова прикрыл глаза, и ощутил, как что-то тёплое и горячее стекает по его лбу, только почему-то не вниз по виску, а куда-то вверх, по волосам. Тяжело вздохнув, он максимально напрягся, и заставил себя распахнуть веки максимально широко.

\- Джесси, – продолжал плакать кто-то рядом, и ещё одним неимоверно тяжёлым усилием воли он повернул голову чуть вбок, натыкаясь взглядом на почему-то перевёрнутого Джейка, стоящего на коленях рядом с ним. По полу вокруг валялись осколки стекла, над братом висело автомобильное сидение. Странно.

\- Джейк, – попробовал произнести он, но губы еле пошевелились, выдав только выдох. Напрягшись, он постарался ещё раз. – Джейк.

\- Джесси, слава богу! – мальчик вскинул опущенную голову, и его плечи перестали трястись от рыданий. – Я думал, ты умер!

Придвинувшись ближе к нему, Джейк начал утирать слёзы рукавом рубашки.

\- Как ты? Я… Я пытался отстегнуть ремень, но у меня ничего не получилось, там заклинило.

\- Что случилось? – он чувствовал, что должен был бы сам знать ответ на этот вопрос, но в голове всё было туманно, и он до сих пор не мог толком осознать, почему мир кажется таким перевёрнутым. Что вообще он делает в одной машине с Джейком? Им же запрещено общаться. – Родители знают, что ты тут?

\- Что?! Нет! Джесси, очнись! Мы упали с обрыва. Машина перевернулась. Ты что, не помнишь?? – теперь слёзы уступили место первым признакам паники. – Мы пытались сбежать, помнишь? От тех уродов, что нас похитили. Давай, Джесси! Ты должен вспомнить! Потому что я... Я не знаю, что делать!

Их похитили? Джесси трудно было представить более неправдоподобную фразу. Может, они ездили в кино, вот Джейк теперь и придумывает всякое? Как бы там ни было насчёт истории с похищением, авария выглядела вполне настоящей. Теперь он начал различать мигающий свет фар через разбитое лобовое стекло. Он пошевелил руками, пытаясь дотянуться до ремня, и тут наконец боль, притуплённая шоком и потерей сознания, накатила с такой силой, что на некоторое время Джесси отключился и снова очнулся под причитания брата.

\- Чёрт, моя голова… – простонал он. Во второй раз открытие глаз далось легче, и даже получалось шевелить руками. Прижав ладонь к покрытой кровью левой половине лба, Джесси вскрикнул от вспышки боли.

\- Ты, кажется, ударился об окно, когда мы падали. Джесси, не выключайся больше, слышишь! Ты вспомнил?

\- Да… Кажется… – перед глазами обрывистыми кадрами и рваными кусками разговоров всплывали воспоминания о телефонном звонке матери, разговорах с мистером Уайтом, всех этих сложных интригах, закончившихся смертью Кенни и их побегом. – Нам нужно убираться отсюда.

На этот раз он двигался медленнее и с большей осторожностью, дотянувшись до замка ремня безопасности и нажав на кнопку. Ничего не произошло, ремень по-прежнему надёжно удерживал его на месте. Сосредоточившись, Джесси надавил посильнее, но замок заклинило напрочь.

\- Чёрт…

\- Слушай, тут же повсюду осколки, давай попробуем просто разрезать! – предложил Джейк и, ободрённый собственной идеей, принялся шарить вокруг в поисках более крупного осколка.

\- Осторожно, не порежься!

Наконец, в голове ещё немного прояснилось, и Джесси почувствовал, что, помимо всех прочих жалобно ноющих частей тела, у него ещё и очень сильно болит левая нога в районе голени. С трудом опустив (подняв?) голову он уставился вниз. Во время падения, видимо, при ударе то ли об ограждение, то ли о скалы, дверца с его стороны вогнулась, зажав ногу между собой и сидением. Обречённо протянув руку, чтобы попробовать то, что он уже знал, не сработает, Джесси подёргал ручку дверцы, попытавшись её открыть.

\- Джейк, – мальчик продолжал пытаться нащупать осколок побольше и поострее, и Джесси пришлось повысить голос, чтобы он его услышал. – Джейк, перестань. Это не поможет.

\- Почему? Я знаю, эти ремни прочные, но…

\- Дело не в ремне. Джейк, я не смогу вылезти, – нога не пошевелилась ни на миллиметр, когда Джесси попытался подёргать её.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джейк замер, посмотрев на Джесси, и вслед за ним перевёл взгляд на зажатую ногу. – Ты сможешь! Я сейчас.

Подползя ближе, прежде чем Джесси успел сказать хоть слово, Джейк ухватился одной рукой за колено, а другой за его лодыжку, и потянул на себя, силясь вызволить ногу из ловушки. Перед глазами Джесси потемнело, и он практически взвыл от боли, заставив брата испуганно отшатнуться. Нога будто загорелась, и Джесси издал ещё несколько болезненных стонов, не в силах сдержаться.

\- Прости! Прости, прости, я не хотел… – Джейк снова начал плакать, свернувшись в комок у дальней дверцы. – Ты в порядке?

\- Да… Да, всё нормально, ничего страшного, – тяжело дыша и смаргивая навернувшиеся от боли слёзы, Джесси попытался сконцентрироваться. – Думаю, она просто сломана.

Он старался сделать голос как можно более беззаботным, как будто это и в самом деле сущая ерунда, одновременно напряжённо думая (о, как же болит голова!) о том, что теперь делать. Не ему – Джейку. Его варианты закончились, он может только дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь найдёт машину, и, если смотреть правде в глаза, скорее всего это будут нацисты. Вряд ли они проедут мимо обломков ограды.

\- Джейк, послушай. Ты должен уходить отсюда. Я… Я знаю, что вокруг пустыня, и тебе страшно, но, если ты останешься, и они нас найдут… Я боюсь, они убьют тебя.

\- А ты?? Я тебя тут не брошу!

\- Со мной всё будет нормально. Ты должен добраться до ближайшего города, - мальчик начал отрицательно мотать головой и что-то бормотать, поэтому Джесси пришлось повысить на него голос и прикрикнуть. – Джейк! Слушай меня! Посмотри, тут должна где-то бутылка воды валяться. Возьмёшь с тобой. Старайся держаться в тени днём, хорошо? Не уходи далеко от дороги. Твоё фото по всем новостям, скорее всего, какие-нибудь люди тебя подберут. Ты понял?

\- Я не пойду!

\- А что ты собираешься делать?! – внезапно Джесси различил в своём голосе интонации, характерные для мистера Уайта, когда тот был им недоволен. – Останешься и сдохнешь тут, со мной?? Джейк, я ничем не могу помочь тебе, и ты никак не поможешь мне. Меня не убьют, я им нужен живым, а ты… Я не знаю, что они могут с тобой сделать. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это произошло, понимаешь? Подумай о маме. Меня ты знать не знаешь, а она с ума из-за тебя сходит.

\- Пошёл ты! Нечего на меня орать!

\- Эй, следи за языком!

Оба раздражённо замолчали, недовольные друг другом. Конечно, Джесси понимал Джейка. Послушался бы он сам в подобной ситуации? Просто так, повинуясь приказному тону? Может быть. Джесси с горечью осознавал, что за последнее время гораздо больше привык к слепому подчинению, чем хотелось бы. Неудивительно, что он не может заставить слушать себя даже ребёнка. Ладно, раз стратегия Хайзенберга не работает, лучше прибегнуть к альтернативному варианту.

\- Джейк, пожалуйста. Прости, что накричал на тебя, - мальчик сидел, свернувшись в клубок спиной к нему, и Джесси с трудом протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча. – Пойми, я не знаю, что ещё делать. Если ты хотя бы не попытаешься выбраться, нас никто никогда не найдёт. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер из-за меня.

Повисла долгая мучительная пауза. Джесси чутко прислушивался к каждому звуку, боясь услышать приближающиеся автомобили. Но сохранять сознание становилось всё сложнее, от перевёрнутого положения и раны голову кружило, и он потихоньку снова начинал соскальзывать в темноту.

\- Джейк…

\- И что мне делать? Если я доберусь до какого-то города? Идти в полицию? – перебил его брат, поворачиваясь. Бледное лицо всё было залито слезами.

С губ Джесси чуть не сорвалось удивлённое «ну, конечно, да!», но его внезапно накрыл приступ паранойи, что, возможно, местные полицейские, может, не все, но некоторые в курсе дел банды, и могут даже состоять в ней. Почему нет? Не дай бог Джейк напорется на такого человека.

\- Ты… Ты позвонишь одному человеку. Он мой друг. Сможешь запомнить номер?

***

Когда они поднялись обратно из подвала, Майк медленно, держа спину прямо, чтобы не показывать слабости, вернулся обратно на кухню, сел за стол с остывшими кружками кофе и крепко задумался. Пока воодушевлённый Уолтер рассказывал ему о деталях своего плана, Майк испытал редкое для себя состояние, в котором просто не знал, что сказать. В своём роде решение действительно было почти гениальным и не требующим постороннего вмешательства. Если всё пройдёт, как задумано, без всяких неожиданностей. Но так почти никогда не бывает, а конкретно в их нынешней ситуации абсолютно всё выходило за рамки планов и просчётов. Даже дьявольское везение Уолтера не могло длиться бесконечно.

\- Ну что, есть вопросы? – сияющий самодовольной ухмылкой химик сел напротив него, явно сочтя его затянувшееся молчание за негласное одобрение или восхищение грандиозной задумкой.

\- Я всё ещё считаю, что тебе понадобится прикрытие, – Майк поднял руку, жестом и взглядом предупреждая возражения. – Я тоже думал, что у меня всё схвачено, в итоге сам знаешь, как вышло. Лучше удвоить шансы, не так ли?

Уолтер недовольно поморщился, резко поднявшись из-за стола и хватая кружку с кофе, чтобы вылить остывшую бурду в раковину. Майк заставил себя молча ждать ответа, пока Уолт делал вид, что очень занят повторным запуском кофеварки.

\- Хорошо, – наконец, заговорил он, видимо, собравшись с мыслями и придя к решению. – Я буду встречаться с ними один, но ты можешь ждать рядом для подстраховки. Если всё пойдёт не так, и они уедут без меня, сможешь проследить.

\- Договорились, – предлагаемый расклад далеко не полностью устраивал Майка, но рисковать дальнейшим давлением на Уолтера, который никогда не отличался особой стабильностью, он не хотел. Хотя главный камень преткновения, а именно буквально физически ощутимое недоверие между ними, всё ещё требовал обсуждения. – Теперь давай поговорим о том, что будет после, если всё сложится удачно.

\- И о чём конкретно ты предлагаешь поговорить? – заново наполнив чашку кофе, на сей раз не предлагая Майку угоститься, Уолтер вернулся обратно за стол, глядя на него со смесью надменности и раздражения.

\- Допустим, ты справишься, и нам удастся вернуть Джесси обратно. Давай начистоту, ты не мог не думать о том, каков будет следующий шаг Фринга. Учитывая, что ты заварил всю эту кашу, не говоря уже о всей предыстории ваших отношений.

\- Что ты пытаешься сказать? – взгляд Уолта стал ещё более жёстким, и он практически прорычал свой вопрос.

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

Между ними далеко не в первый, и, пожалуй, не в последний раз повисло долгое напряжённое молчание, во время которого они сверлили друг друга глазами, словно продолжая диалог без слов.

\- Джесси не станет готовить без меня, - наконец, с обычной безапелляционной уверенностью и странной кривой усмешкой, исказившей его лицо, заявил Уолтер.

\- Ты действительно не понимаешь, да? – Майк покачал головой, набирая побольше воздуха в грудь. – Ситуация изменилась кардинально. Теперь Фринг знает, что он может надавить на Джесси другими способами. Мы думали, что он оборвал все связи с семьёй. Но теперь появился Джейк. Как бы сильно ты не был ему дорог, чаша весов больше не склоняется в твою пользу.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что ты в порядке с тем, что Фринг будет угрожать брату Джесси, чтобы он продолжал варить после моей смерти? – отчасти Майк мог бы испытать удовлетворение вида явно выбитого из колеи Уолта, чьи слова звучали резко, отрывисто и слишком быстро для того, кто полностью контролируют ситуацию. Но он чувствовал только усталость и гнетущее беспокойство.

\- Я хочу сказать, что таковы факты, хочу я этого или нет. Уолтер, ты легко ставил на кон всё, когда речь о вас обоих, но, когда дойдёт до выбора между ним и тобой… Кого ты выберешь?

Вытянув руки на столе вперёд, Уолтер сцепил пальцы между собой и нахмурился, задумываясь. Как ни странно, это успокаивало больше, чем мгновенный ответ. Он бы ни за что не поверил, если бы тот сразу же провозгласил, что жизнь Джесси для него важнее. Очевидно, Уолтер искал способ увильнуть, и отчасти Майк презирал его за это, но готов был дать время на размышления, которые доказывали, что ему хотя бы не совсем плевать на то, что будет с парнем.

Наконец, Уолтер пошевелился, потёр лоб и посмотрел на Майка, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, завертевшуюся у него в голове.

\- До этого выбора может и не дойти.

\- Уолтер, очнись, время твоих уловок закончилось, – начав заводиться, сквозь зубы выговорил Майк. – Ты больше ничего не можешь…

\- Мы можем отпустить его, - перебил Уолтер, поднимаясь со стула и начиная оживлённо ходить по кухне.

\- Прости, что?

\- Джесси. Мы можем дать ему уйти. В конце концов, это ведь то, чего он хотел? Ты нашёл его и притащил сюда обратно, но, если Фринг будет считать, что он мёртв, никто не будет его искать. Как только мы вытащим его из… Где бы они его не держали, он сможет просто уехать, куда угодно. Разве нет? – он остановился перед Майком, уперев руки в бока. – Ему здесь не место, мы оба это знаем.

Первым инстинктом было велеть Уолтеру заткнуться и не нести чушь, но после нескольких секунд Майк всерьёз задумался над предложенной идеей. Не хотелось признавать, но в этом действительно был смысл. Джесси было бы лучше выйти из бизнеса и постараться начать новую жизнь, без убийств, наркотиков и прочих элементов их преступной деятельности, с которыми парень очевидно плохо справлялся.

Теперь настала очередь Майка выбирать, что для него более важно: преданность Фрингу и общему делу, для которого было бы удобнее работать с Джесси, а не его сумасшедшим эгоистичным партнёром, или благополучие мальчика, которого Густаво очевидно воспринимал в качестве расходного материала, нужного лишь до определённого момента.

\- Нам нужно хорошо продумать, как это сделать.

***

Раздался противный скрежет металла, и машину закачало из стороны в сторону. Ещё несколько раз с силой дёрнув дверцу, Фрэнк убедился, что её заклинило напрочь. Опустившись на корточки, он заглянул внутрь. Голова парня чуть сдвинулась в сторону, но в целом он всё ещё не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

\- По-моему, он всё-таки сдох, – Фрэнк констатировал свой вердикт вслух, повернув голову в сторону закурившего Джека и топчущегося рядом с ним Тодда.

\- Я могу влезть и проверить, – упрямо в который раз предложил Тодд, на что Джек закатил глаза и пожал плечами.

\- Валяй.

Остальные члены банды разбрелись по окрестностям в поисках мальчишки. Если бы они нашли автомобиль сразу, Джек был бы уверен, что тот никак не мог успеть уйти далеко, но ночью они каким-то образом проморгали разломанную ограду, и обнаружили это место только к утру. Даже так шансы на то, что они найдут мальчишку, прежде чем он успеет выбраться к людям, довольно высоки, он слишком мелкий, пустыня большая, в ней и взрослому-то легко заблудиться и сгинуть навсегда. И всё равно, Джека просто распирало от ярости. Настолько невозможно глупо выглядело всё, что произошло.

На самого парня Джек не особо злился, тот увидел возможность и воспользовался ею, а вот его люди крайне неприятно удивили собственной некомпетентностью. Хотелось самому разорвать Кенни голыми руками. Тодду вот уже досталось за то, что не приглядел за мальчишкой, за которого нёс ответственность.

С подбитым от родственных уроков воспитания глазом, Тодд сначала аккуратно кончиком ботинка расширил дыру в уже разбитом лобовом стекле, и осторожно заполз внутрь, стараясь не опираться ладонями о стеклянную крошку. Оказавшись внутри, неудобно скрючившись в тесном пространстве, он поднял руку и попытался нащупать пульс на шее так и продолжавшего висеть вниз головой Джесси. Ощутив неровные, но чёткие удары, Тодд вздохнул с облегчением. Было обидно потерять Джейка, но остаться совсем без подопечного было бы вдвойне неприятно. Ему понравилось иметь возможность проводить время с кем-то. Конечно, в банде было полно народу, но то была работа, и парни умели играть только по грубому, постоянно пытаясь доминировать друг над другом. Как правило, Тодду это было не слишком интересно, поэтому он невольно выпадал из компании, периодически слыша перешептывания о своих странностях за спиной. Но Джейк и Джесси… Они были совсем другой породы. Тодд искренне удивился произошедшему с Кенни. Эти двое выглядели такими безобидными. Теперь стало даже интереснее.

\- Он живой, – Тодд крикнул, повернувшись и выглянув из машины. – Но тут дверцу искорёжило, мне бы молоток.

\- Зачем нам его вытаскивать? – Фрэнк выглядел разочарованным. – Столько возни с этим дерьмом. Я предлагаю просто сжечь тачку, и убираться нахрен отсюда. Если пацан выберется и дойдёт до копов, нам бы лучше на дно залечь да переждать.

\- Ну, не знаю, дядя Джек, мне кажется, это было бы неразумно, – Тодд поспешил вставить свои пять копеек, пока Джек продолжал молча затягиваться сигаретой и не успел выразить согласие с озвученным предложением. – Мы ж с этого вообще ничего не получим тогда. Пока этот парень у нас, можно торговаться с Хайзенбергом. Да и Кенни говорил, он сам может готовить мет.

\- Ага, и где теперь Кенни? – Фрэнк смачно сплюнул на землю. – Этого ещё лечить нужно будет сначала, сплошная канитель. Нам проблем мало что ли?

Докурив, Джек выкинул окурок и растёр подошвой ботинка.

\- Вытаскивайте, – кратко распорядился он, отворачиваясь и направляясь обратно к стоящему неподалёку джипу.

\- Блядь, – Фрэнк вздохнул и стянул куртку, скидывая её на землю рядом. – Ладно, сейчас инструменты принесу.

***

Как только наступило утро, и температура начала повышаться, Джейк остановился в тени ближайшего утёса, скинул всю одежду с верхней половины тела, соорудил из футболки некое подобие чалмы на голове, и натянул толстовку обратно. Он пытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить максимальное количество полезной информации о выживании в пустыне, все пособия, которые когда-либо читал на эту тему. Важно было сохранять прикрытой максимальное количество коже, не давать перегреваться голове, иметь достаточное количество пресной воды. С последним у него определённо наблюдались проблемы. В запасе была только наполовину опустошённая пластиковая бутылка воды, найденная в машине. Джейк знал, что из некоторых кактусов и других растений с широкими листьями можно получить немного жидкости, но для этого нужно было иметь с собой ножик или нечто подобное, чего у него не было.

В любом случае, насколько бы тревожными и беспокойными не были эти мысли о его ближайшем будущем, Джейк предпочитал думать об этом, чем оглядываться назад и переживать о Джесси, или о том, что он сделал с тем мужиком. У него будет много времени на рефлексию и самоанализ, если удастся выбраться. Как знать, наверное, родители даже отправят его к мозгоправу. Нервно хихикнув при этой мысли, Джейк продолжил идти, стараясь держаться теневых участков, которых было не так уж и много.

Периодически он повторял про себя телефонный номер, который должен был не забыть. Выбраться бы только к людям. Только как ускорить этот процесс Джейк не знал. Ему было страшно идти возле дороги, как советовал брат. В любой машине могли бы оказаться те люди, и Джейк пришёл к выводу, что лучше попытает счастье глубже в пустыне, чем рискнёт вернуться обратно под надзор Ястреба.

Через некоторое время солнце стало палить совсем невыносимо, и Джейку пришлось залечь в тени у подножия обнаруженного им крупного камня, настолько нагретого, что выбившийся из сил после долгой ночной прогулки мальчик быстро уснул в этом тепле, несмотря на все тревоги и страхи. Он был настолько вымотан, что ему даже ничего не снилось, только спустя несколько часов он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал какой-то звук, заставивший его нахмуриться, но не проснуться. По крайней мере, не сразу. Некоторое время организм, отчаянно нуждавшийся в отдыхе, пытался удержать ускользающий сон, но животное инстинктивное чувство страха нарастало, и спустя несколько минут он резко распахнул глаза, встретившись с чужим удивлённым взглядом.

От страха он резко забил ногами, садясь и вжимаясь в камень за спиной, пока не понял, что ему никто не угрожает.

\- Эй, привет. А ты что тут делаешь? – спросил его мальчик, стянув с головы мотоциклетный шлем.

От шока некоторое время Джейк не мог произнести ни слова, горло стянуло жаждой, ещё не до конца отступившим страхом и радостным потрясением от того, что он видит перед собой обычного мальчика, а не какую-нибудь бандитскую рожу.

\- Привет, – наконец, выдавил из себя Джейк, с трудом поднимаясь на подрагивающие ноги. – Боже, ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! А ты откуда здесь?

\- Да я тут часто катаюсь, – мальчик махнул рукой себе за спину, указывая на мопед, беспечно брошенный на песок в нескольких метрах от них. – Увидел тебя, решил проверить, что всё в порядке. Сначала думал, мне показалось. Так ты в порядке? Заблудился?

\- Я… Да… Нет. Не совсем. Но в целом да. Слушай…, - Джейк вздохнул и встряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Мне нужно добраться до ближайшего телефона. Можешь отвезти меня на заправку где-то рядом или типа того?

\- Да, вообще без проблем. Плохо конечно, что у меня запасного шлема нет, но тут недалеко, – он снова махнул рукой, и сам повернулся, направляясь в сторону мопеда. Подняв и немного отряхнув его от песка, мальчик перекинул ногу и устроился на сидении, сдвинувшись вперёд, чтобы хватило места для пассажира. – Давай, запрыгивай!

Устроившись позади него, Джейк крепко обхватил мальчика руками за пояс, предполагая, что мопед будет подпрыгивать по каменисто-песчаной почве, как одержимый дьяволом.

\- Ну что, погнали? – он повернул ручку на руле, отчего мопед дёрнулся и затарахтел, словно живое существо, рвущееся на свободу. – Тебя звать-то как, кстати?

\- Я Джейк, – он подумал, что было бы не слишком разумно пока что называть своё полное имя. Если его случайный спаситель видел новости и знает, что его похитили, могут возникнуть лишние вопросы. А ему нужно было сначала позвонить. – А ты?

\- Я Дрю. Дрю Шарп, – крикнул мальчик через плечо, поднимая ногу и направляя мопед вперёд. – Держись крепче!

***

До заправки и впрямь добрались быстро, всего лишь минут двадцать бесконечных рывков и подпрыгиваний на каждом холмике бездорожья, пока наконец не выбрались на ровную дорогу. Но все эти неудобства не имели никакого значения. Ветер и песок били в глаза, и Джейку пришлось крепко зажмуриться и уткнуться в плечо Дрю, когда глаза начали слезиться. Неожиданно сильно захотелось и в самом деле расплакаться от облегчения, что он почти выбрался, но расслабляться всё же было рано. К тому же Джесси ещё был в опасности, он не имел права раскисать.

Лихо затормозив на парковке задрипанного придорожного кафе рядом с заправкой, Дрю опустил опору, позволяющую мопеду сохранять устойчивость, и снял шлем.

\- Вон там телефон, глянь, – он кивнул в сторону стоящего у стены кафе телефонного автомата. – Если не работает, можно будет внутри попросить. У тебя мелочь-то есть?

\- Нет, – Джейк слез с мопеда и замер при мысли, что даже не подумал о деньгах. – Можешь одолжить немного? Я… Правда, не знаю, как…

\- Да ладно, можешь не возвращать, – сунув руку в карман, мальчик наковырял несколько монеток и высыпал их в подставленную открытую ладонь. – У тебя же явно неприятности, тебе нужнее.

\- Спасибо, – от облегчения и благодарности у Джейка слегка закружилась голова. Слишком много всего произошло за последнее время, и было невыразимо приятно вернуться в мир нормальных людей, которые могут помочь незнакомому человеку, не носят с собой оружия и вообще, ведут себя так, как его всегда учили родители. – Ты мне жизнь спас, серьёзно. Спасибо!

\- Да не за что, – Дрю смущённо пожал плечами и облокотился о руль, не торопясь уезжать дальше по своим делам. – Знаешь, у меня ощущение, что я тебя где-то видел. Ты где учишься?

\- Слушай, Дрю, извини, я… Ты прав, у меня действительно неприятности. Я не хотел бы тебя втягивать. Мне нужно позвонить быстрее, – Джейку было неловко фактически отказывать в знакомстве парню, который так сильно ему помог, но сейчас, оказавшись в месте возле дороги, он снова начал нервничать, что понятия не имеет, кто находиться в машинах, проезжающих мимо. Ему необходимо было убраться отсюда куда подальше и желательно побыстрее.

\- Окей, ладно, – Дрю снова пожал плечами и нахлобучил шлем себе на голову. – Давай тогда, удачи тебе.

Джейк отступил на пару шагов и помахал рукой мальчику, когда тот сделал разворот полукругом и с рычанием мопеда выехал обратно на дорогу. Оставшись один, Джейк снова испытал острый приступ тревоги. Он нервно осмотрелся вокруг. Людей на стоянке не было, он мог видеть сквозь окно редких посетителей забегаловки, несколько машин ожидали своих владельцев, оплачивающих бензин, на заправке. Крепко сжав монеты в ладони, Джейк поспешил к автомату, на ходу разматывая свободной рукой футболку на голове. Ему не нужно было привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Перекинув футболку через плечо, он добрался до автомата, и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до щели приёмника монет. Сжав чёрную телефонную трубку в вспотевшей руке, он дрожащим пальцем нажал на кнопки, повторяя про себя каждую цифру, и замер в ожидании ответа. После нескольких длинных гудков, во время которых он молился, как никогда в жизни, раздался щелчок, и он услышал сухой голос.

\- Слушаю.

Несколько раз растерянно сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Джейк понял, что не до конца продумал, что именно будет говорить, но времени на соображение не было.

\- Здравствуйте. Это… Это Майк?

\- Да. Кто ты, малыш? – голос смягчился, в нём почувствовалось что-то успокаивающее и тёплое, и Джейк всхлипнул, тут же утерев нос рукавом толстовки, не догадываясь, как сильно он походил сейчас на брата.

\- Это Джейк. Джейк Пинкман. Джесси сказал, что я должен позвонить вам, и вы поможете.

\- Где ты сейчас? – если и была какая-то растерянная заминка, Джейк её не заметил. Его охватил новый приступ паники, что он понятия не имеет, где именно находится.

\- Я… Я не знаю, где я точно, это какая-то придорожная заправка, я… Мне, наверное, надо спросить, – его взгляд судорожно заметался вокруг, пытаясь увидеть кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ему подсказать.

\- Всё хорошо, Джейк, успокойся, дыши. Ты с телефона-автомата звонишь? – голос продолжал звучать спокойно и уверенно, и Джейк заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох.

\- Да.

\- Посмотри внимательно, на них бывают наклейки, на которых написано местоположение. Внизу обычно. Видишь?

Джейк снова посмотрел на автомат и наконец увидел не особо бросающуюся в глаза надпись с адресом.

\- Да, есть, – он торопливо прочитал надпись, опасаясь, что оплаченной связи надолго не хватит.

\- Хорошо. Я так понимаю, тебе удалось сбежать? Постарайся найти незаметное место. Когда я приеду, подойду к автомату и сделаю вид, что злюсь, что он не работает. Тогда подойдёшь ко мне. Ясно?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Я уже выезжаю. Буду где-то через час.

***

На улицы ночного Альбукерке высыпал живущий в основном после захода солнца народ. Молодёжь шаталась по обочинам, смеясь, вешаясь друг на друга и разбрасывая пустые пивные бутылки. Морщась от боли в плече, Майк мрачно разглядывал их, крепко держась за рулевое колесо. Вид гуляющих молодых людей вызывал безотчётное раздражение, даже скорее злобу. Не сразу Майк сообразил, что они дико напоминали тусовку в доме Джесси, а это снова наводило на мысли о самом мальчишке.

После разговора с Уолтером он отправился было домой, забрав свою машину со двора Джесси, посчитав, что раздал достаточно чёткие указания своим парням, чтобы заслужить право немного отдохнуть. Но дом встретил такой унылой пустотой, что, как Майк не пытался устроиться на кровати, стоило ему хоть немного задремать, как рука опускался на вторую половину постели, и он резко просыпался от ощущения неправильности и нехватки привычного уже человека под боком.

До смешного глупо, как быстро Пинкман вписался в его дом так, как будто был здесь всегда. Подумав, что небольшой перекус поможет ему уснуть, он споткнулся о сумку с вещами Джесси на выходе из комнаты, на стойке, отгораживающей гостиницу от прихожей лежала нераспечатанная пачка его сигарет, а в открытом холодильнике обнаружились банки содовой, которые он никогда не держал раньше. Сев за стол, чтобы перекусить бутербродом с сыром, он наткнулся взглядом на почти пустую упаковку фуньонов. Он вспомнил совсем недавний утренний разговор, страх в голубых глазах, то, каким напряжённым и хрупким ощущался Джесси в его руках. Не нужно было уезжать. Уолтер вполне мог подождать.

Резко поднявшись из-за стола, на котором оставил недоеденный сэндвич, Майк снова поднялся наверх, заглянув в ванну, чтобы взять обезболивающее и антибиотики, которые были ему нужны. Открыв обновлённый благодаря стараниям опять же Джесси застеклённый шкаф, Майк взял несколько пузырьков с таблетками, задумавшись, не стоит ли добавить снотворное к общей горстке лекарств. Закрыв шкафчик, он увидел в отражении футболку парня, валявшуюся наверху корзины с грязными вещами. Если Джесси умрёт, ему придётся собрать вещи по всему дому в мусорный чёрный мешок, отвезти куда-нибудь на свалку и сжечь. Закинув таблетки в рот и запив их водой из-под крана, Майк спустился вниз и поехал в прачечную.

Большую часть ночи он провёл, приглядывая за своими людьми, наводящими порядок в подвале. Конечно, понадобится более значительный ремонт, но прежде необходимо было убрать весь беспорядок, отмыть пятна крови, собрать все отстреленные гильзы, особенно из рабочей зоны наверху, убедиться, что оборудование лаборатории и всё, связанное с вентиляцией и прочими жизненно важными системами функционирует нормально. К счастью, с их стороны обошлось только раненными, при взрыве чудом никто не погиб. Если у кого-то из его парней и возникали вопросы, отчего он лично присутствует, никто не задавал их вслух. Майк бы принял даже более активное участие, занять руки настоящей работой было бы полезно, чтобы освободить голову от тяжёлых мыслей, но плечо стоило всё-таки беречь, да и по статусу ему было не положено ползать на коленях, отмывая известковую пыль с пола.

Вернувшись обратно уже почти под утро, Майк наконец смог забыться тяжёлым тревожным сном, от которого его ближе к полудню разбудил звонок Фринга, интересовавшегося, что именно произошло в лаборатории, и что насчёт его встречи с Уолтером. Договорившись о личной встречи для отчёта, Майк отбил звонок и провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь вернуться в полное сознание. Сон не принёс ощущения отдыха ни на йоту, и, тяжело поднявшись с постели, он спустился на кухню и запустил кофеварку. Выкинув засохший с вечера сэндвич, он налил кружку кофе и успел только немного отпить, когда снова зазвонил телефон.

Это был мальчик.

Едва закончив разговор с Джейком, Майк тут же сел в машину, отыскал в дорожном атласе обозначенное им место и выдвинулся по адресу. Вот теперь сна и вялости не было ни в одном глазу. С опытом и возрастом он привык контролировать свои эмоции, и естественные чувства возбуждения и нервной энергии в теле перед потенциально опасными задачами давно уже не переживались им слишком остро. Но сейчас он ощущал выплеск адреналина в кровь достаточно явно. Он не ожидал этого звонка. И теперь его заставляли нервничать мысли о том, что он означает. Безусловно, было здорово лично убедиться в том, что Джейк в безопасности, и доставить его домой. Но могла ли это снова быть ловушка, как с Уолтером? И где тогда Джесси?

Осознавая все риски своего поступка, Майк всё же склонялся к тому, что вряд ли бы нацисты додумались до такой уловки. С чего бы им ожидать, что он кинется за ребёнком, сломя голову? Да и слишком очевидно, после неудавшейся засады с Уолтером. Что ж, в любом случае, скоро он узнает, верны ли его предположения.

Подъехав на место, он припарковался возле кафе и вылез из машины. Оглядевшись и заметив телефонный автомат, Майк подошёл к нему, засыпал немного мелочи, затем недовольно нахмурился и бросил трубку автомата на место.

\- Чёрт побери, ничего не работает, безобразие, – без проблем изобразив вредного и недовольного жизнью старика, он отвернулся от автомата, обводя пространство вокруг взглядом в поисках мальчика. Успев начать волноваться, он уловил движение краем глаза и повернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть выглядывающего из-за угла мальчика. – Джейк? Это я, Майк.

Испуганный и настороженный мальчик так и застыл на углу, не решаясь приближаться к незнакомому человеку. Майк мог представить, что, будучи на взводе, мог выглядеть несколько угрожающе. В любом случае, после пережитого упрекать Джейка в отсутствии доверия к посторонним язык бы не повернулся. Напротив, мысленно Майк поставил парню «плюс».

\- Ты ведь сам позвонил мне, не так ли? – Майк постарался смягчить выражение лица и голоса, представив на месте мальчика малышку-Кейли, и чуть развёл руками, поворачивая их вверх ладонями в миролюбивом жесте. – Я друг Джесси. Я обещал ему позаботиться о тебе. Мы искали тебя всё это время.

Медленно, крохотными шажками, держась за стенку, Джейк подошёл ближе, но остановился на расстоянии, не позволявшем дотронуться до него. Майк снова одобрительно кивнул про себя.

\- Джейк, расскажи, что произошло. Самое главное, ты можешь сказать, где место, где тебя держали?

Мальчик покачал головой, поворачиваясь спиной к стене и обхватывая себя руками.

\- Я не знаю. Где-то недалеко. Мы… Ехали на машине, – собравшись и переведя дыхание, Джейк попытался говорить более упорядочено. – Нам удалось сбежать и угнать их машину. Но там были горы, и крутые повороты, машину занесло, и мы пробили ограду.

Это было неплохим началом для описания местности, но Майк прикрыл глаза, ожидая услышать неизбежный вердикт.

\- Джесси умер?

\- Нет! Нет, он был жив. Он сильно ударился головой и кажется ногу сломал, поэтому не смог пойти со мной, – Джейк задрожал и наконец начал плакать, всхлипывая через каждое слово. Майк инстинктивно сделал шаг вперёд, и мальчик не сопротивлялся, когда он положил руку ему на плечо, сжимая в попытке поддержать и успокоить.

\- Тише, тише. Ты молодец, Джейк. Ты смог выбраться. Это самое важное, – Майк позволил мальчику прижаться к своему боку, рука сместилась ему на спину, обнимая и поглаживая. – Теперь попробуй описать мне то место, где вы были, хорошо? Всё, что сможешь вспомнить.

***

Джесси проснулся и тут же застонал от ужасной головной боли, которую не испытывал никогда в жизни. Даже самые тяжёлые отходняки после пьянства и наркотиков не ощущались так. Он обхватил голову руками и стиснул зубы, тяжело дыша. Он не отдавал себя отчёта, где происходит, поскольку при попытке открыть глаза от света боль усилилась ещё больше, хотя это казалось невозможным. Он не слышал скрипа двери и приближающихся шагов, поэтому вскрикнул от неожиданности прикосновения, когда кто-то попытался отвести его руки от лица.

\- Тихо, тихо, – мягко увещевал его крайне смутно знакомый голос, который он с трудом ощущал сквозь шум крови в ушах. – Всё нормально. Посмотри на меня. Давай, Джесси.

Сначала было покачав головой, что было ужасной ошибкой, Джесси снова издал слабый стон, и, не в силах сопротивляться, позволил опустить свои руки вниз, и ощутил чужие прохладные пальцы, поддерживавшие его тяжёлую больную голову.

\- Посмотри на меня, – повторил голос, и снова он послушался, желая, чтобы его скорее оставили в покое. У него даже не было сил испугаться, когда он узнал маячащее прямо перед ним лицо Тодда, который удивлённо присвистнул. – Ух ты, ничего себе. Это наверное из-за того, что ты долго вниз головой висел. Голова болит, да?

\- Да, - ответ тоже был скорее стоном, но Тодд кивнул, и осторожно опустил голову Джесси обратно на подушки.

\- Сейчас дам тебе таблетку. У тебя ещё температура и нога сломана. Я шину наложил, как мог. Извини, дядя Джек против настоящих докторов для тебя пока что.

Если он и чувствовал боль в ноге, то на фоне головы она казалась далёкой и незначительной. Тодд отошёл, чтобы вернуться буквально сразу же, и заставил его выпить таблетку, едва не застрявшую в горле.

\- Должно помочь. Я свет выключу, полежишь в темноте немного, должно полегчать.

\- Т-тодд… – еле двигая рукой, кончиком пальцев он зацепился за рукав Тодда, скорее обозначая попытку удержать, чем задерживая его на самом деле. – Что… Что с Джейком?

Начавший было подниматься парень сел обратно на матрас кровати рядом с ним. Джесси всё ещё не понимал, где находится, ему требовалось прилагать все усилия, чтобы сквозь приоткрытые глаза удерживать внимание на Тодде.

\- Мы его ещё не нашли. Но не переживай, куда он денется в пустыне, найдём обязательно, – Тодд похлопал его по теперь беспомощно лежащей вдоль тела руке, и добавил более озабоченным голосом. – Вообще парни в ярости из-за того, что случилось с Кенни, надеюсь, они не захотят сорвать на нём зло.

\- Он. Не виноват. Это я. У меня… не было выбора.

\- Ну, меня это не сильно волнует. Это ваши с ним дела. Разберётесь, когда он вернётся, – голос Тодда снова начал звучать беспечно, и он опять собрался уходить, пока Джесси с трудом осознавал сказанное. Головная боль пока и не думала утихать, поэтому думать было предельно сложно, но что-то не состыковывалось, и это казалось очень важным.

\- Вернётся? В смысле?

\- Ну, он сейчас в больнице. Врачи говорят, повезло, что артерию не задело, представляешь? Типа ещё сантиметр в сторону и конец бы был. А так вроде связки только повредило, не знаю. Честно говоря, я не так уж шарю в медицине. Но о тебе позабочусь, не переживай.

Больше он не пытался удержать Тодда, когда тот поднялся и вышел из комнаты, по ходу щёлкнув выключателем, погружая комнату в полную темноту. Несмотря на дикую боль, хотелось истерически смеяться, но по щекам потекли слёзы боли и отчаяния.


	29. Глава 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, по плану это предпоследняя глава, и скоро мы завершим эту историю)  
По ощущениям вышло даже логичнее, чем было в моей голове, но напишите, как вам)  
Приятного чтения!

Глянув в зеркало заднего вида, Майк убедился, что мальчик более-менее пришёл в себя. Конечно, после разговора и всех пролитых слёз лицо у него было красное, с опухшими глазами, но сейчас Джейк перестал плакать и сосредоточился на развёртывании упаковки очередного сэндвича из купленных на заправке специально для него, вместе с чипсами и напитками. Иногда еда самое быстрое и доступное из утешений, так к чему отказываться от проверенного житейским опытом способа поддержки и успокоения.

К разочарованию обоих, в рассказе Джейка было мало полезного, что помогло бы им вычислить местоположение логова нацистов, или хотя бы приблизительное место аварии. Никто из них не был хорошо знаком с окрестностями, а в пустыне Джейк и вовсе легко заблудился и быстро потерял представление о направлении, из которого он пришёл и в которое двигался.

Для очистки совести Майк некоторое время поколесил по округе, надеясь на удачу, но время шло, и ему пришлось признать, что лучше потратить его с толком, готовясь к осуществлению плана Уолтера, чем полагаться на слепой случай. Поэтому пришлось разворачивать автомобиль и возвращаться в город.

Заметив по мелькнувшему мимо указателю, что они движутся по направлению к Альбукерке, Джейк встрепенулся и, поспешно прожевав последний укус сэндвича, встревоженно придвинулся вперёд, выглядывая в проём между водительским и пассажирским сидением.

\- Мы что, возвращаемся? А как же Джесси? Мы должны его найти!

\- Малыш, прости, но мы можем здесь несколько суток ездить и не найти его, тем более если люди, которые вас похитили, успели первыми, – не отрывая глаз от дороги, Майк услышал, как Джейк всхлипнул, и продолжил строгим напутственным тоном. – А ну не вешать нос! Никто не сдаётся, ясно? У нас есть другой план.

\- Какой план? – к счастью, мальчику удалось взять себя в руки. Похоже, Майк не ошибся в первоначальной оценке Джейка, у него всё-таки был характер. Он не стал бы осуждать ребёнка за эмоциональность и плаксивость в нынешних обстоятельствах, но было хорошо, что не приходилось иметь дело с утешением истерик больше необходимого.

\- Послушай, Джейк. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь как можно скорее вернуться к родителям, это абсолютно естественно. И в любой другой ситуации я бы отвёз тебя к ним прямо сейчас, – он услышал напряжённый выдох от мальчика, видимо, почувствовавшего, к чему всё идёт. – Но, как только ты окажешься дома, сразу начнётся шумиха в СМИ о твоём возвращении, и уже через пару часов об этом будут знать все. В том числе те люди. Весьма вероятно, что они уже нашли машину с Джесси, и я не знаю, как они отреагируют на эти новости. Возможно, они захотят избавиться от него и залечь на дно, чтобы без лишних свидетелей. Понимаешь?

\- Значит, мне нельзя домой? – тихо уточнил Джейк. Это известие должно было его расстроить, но, на самом деле, он даже испытал некоторое облегчение. Совсем недавно всё, чего он хотел, это вернуться в свою комнату, в знакомую обстановку. Но сейчас мысли о том, что ему придётся выносить эмоции родителей, расспросы полиции и всю остальную шумиху совсем не радовали. Этот незнакомый человек казался спокойным, уверенным, и он собирался помочь Джесси, так что Джейк был не против задержаться в его компании подольше.

\- Я не сказал, что нельзя. Я говорю, что последствия твоего возвращения могут быть плохими. Ты согласен повременить с этим?

\- Да, конечно. Если так нужно, –Джейку было приятно, что с ним разговаривают, как со взрослым, давая возможность выбора и оставляя за ним право решения. Такое отношение было непривычным. – Так что мы будем делать дальше?

\- Хорошо, – Майк ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая, куда ему пристроить мальчика на время. Забирать к себе было плохим вариантом, предстояла ещё куча дел, и если Джесси он ещё мог с натяжкой оставить без присмотра, как взрослого, то младшая версия Пинкмана, каким бы положительным не было первое впечатление, такого доверия ещё не заслужила. – Я тебя сейчас отвезу одному знакомому, побудешь с ним немного. Не дольше пары дней.

\- Но я хочу помочь вытащить Джесси!

\- Поверь мне, Джейк, лучшая помощь в данный момент для меня это знать, что ты в безопасности, чтобы я мог беспокоиться только насчёт твоего брата.

***

Сол Гудман сидел на чемоданах, но было полное ощущение, что на иглах или раскалённых углях. Часть его хотела сорваться с места как можно скорее, чтобы поминай, как звали, как он и планировал до появления Уолтера Уайта в его опустевшем кабинете. Но теперь его грызли вселённые этим самым Уайтом сомнения, и он колебался, не в силах принять окончательное решение, нутром чуя, что нерешительность его точно погубит. Но уехать-то можно в любой момент, единственное, есть риск, что поездка будет в багажнике чужого автомобиля, а вот зашибать такой куш, какой он имеет сейчас, такая возможность предоставляется не часто. Была ли угроза достаточно существенной для того, чтобы бросить всё, деньги, репутацию, любимую работу, в конце концов? Вроде пока нет. Возможно, просто немного подождать, не высовывая носа из дома, будет достаточно.

И вроде всё было тихо, никто не беспокоил его навязчивыми звонками, и в дверь стучались исключительно курьеры с доставкой пиццы, но это совершенно не успокаивало его нервы. Напротив, были все возможности продолжать накручивать себя. На всякий случай, он держал все окна плотно занавешенными и старался не включать свет после наступления темноты, настраивая яркость телевизора на самый возможный минимум в попытке создать иллюзию своего отсутствия.

Сейчас, несколько дней спустя после той встречи с Уолтером, он начал подумывать, не попробовать ли выйти на связь, узнать, как идут дела, но решил, что это может подождать ещё немного.

Стук в дверь заставил его подпрыгнуть на диване и подозрительно уставиться в сторону коридора. Он сделал заказ в своём любимом китайском ресторане всего минут двадцать назад и никак не ожидал такой рекордно быстрой доставки. Поколебавшись, он убавил громкость телевизора и осторожно выглянул в коридор, как будто стучавшийся мог уже вскрыть дверь и встретить его в прихожей. Настойчивый ровный стук повторился снова, и Сол, подумав, что, если бы шли убивать, вряд ли бы так вежливо и терпеливо ожидали ответа, подошёл и, предварительно закрепив цепочку, приоткрыл дверь. Ему хватило одной секунды, чтобы тут же попытаться резко захлопнуть дверь, но Майк оказался быстрее и уже впихнул носок ботинка в образовавшееся пространство.

\- Джимми, не испытывай моё терпение, открой.

\- А в чём, собственно, дело? Знаешь, у меня сегодня выходной, – Сол старательно изобразил на лице максимально дружелюбную и слегка растерянную улыбку, мол, он, конечно, рад видеть Майка, но не планировал сегодня встречать гостей.

\- Я был в твоём офисе. Больше похоже на бессрочный отпуск, – сухо ответил Майк, которого, как обычно, было не так-то легко провести. – Мне всё равно, открывай, есть разговор.

\- Майк, слушай, я знаю, что в последнее время у нас были некоторые недопонимания, но, хочу тебя заверить, мои дружеские чувства…

\- Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы уже это сделал, – перебил его Майк, тяжело вздыхая. Чуть повернувшись назад, он обратился к кому-то другому. – Подойди сюда.

Сол нахмурился в недоумении, не видя никакого человека, к которому Майк мог бы обращаться. Снизу тихонько кашлянули, и он опустил взгляд, заметив наконец смотрящего на него в ответ мальчика. Несколько секунд его мозг обрабатывал зрительные сигналы, раздумывая, откуда мог знать этого ребёнка, пока наконец всё не стало на свои места.

\- Ты что, издеваешься?? – резко утратив львиную долю страха - как никак, он мог многое сказать про Майка нехорошего, но тот точно не был человеком, способным притащить ребёнка на показательный расстрел, - Сол начал возмущённо шипеть. – Какого хрена он здесь делает?

Под молчаливым взглядом Майка Гудман снова начал потеть и думать, что избрал не совсем верный тон разговора.

\- Ладно-ладно, ногу убери, мне цепочку надо снять, – он тут же пошёл на попятную, и уже через мгновение Майк и его юный спутник зашли в коридор, и Сол, быстро оглядев общий коридор на предмет соседей, захлопнул дверь за ними. Запихнув руки в карманы спортивных домашних штанов, Сол растерянно застыл посередине собственной прихожей, в кои-то веки не сразу находясь с подходящими ситуации словами. – Майк, ты… Я правильно понимаю, это Джейк Пинкман?

\- Хей, а я вас знаю! – вдруг неожиданно радостно воскликнул пацан, улыбаясь и тыкая в Сола пальцем. – Вы же тот адвокат! Мои предки вас ненавидят, мама вас распекала так… Никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы она так ругалась. Они теперь каждый раз канал переключает, как ваши ролики крутят.

\- Да, малыш, ну… Кхм. У твоей мамы был повод, – если бы у Сола был галстук, он бы его сейчас нервно поправил, но на нём была растянутая и видавшая виды футболка, поэтому он провёл рукой по волосам вместо этого. – Майк, есть ли какие-то разумные причины, почему ребёнок, которого ищет полиция всего штата, сейчас стоит в моём доме?

\- Давай договоримся так. Я не буду рыться и узнавать, насколько глубоко ты в этом деле, и как много знаешь, а ты сделаешь мне одолжение и молча присмотришь за парнем пару дней.

\- Я не имею к этому никакого отношения! – Сол решительно взмахнул рукой, как бы отметая подобные возмутительные обвинения в сторону. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Я бы ни за что не стал пособничать в похищении ребёнка!

\- А я не говорю о похищении. Я говорю о том, почему мне пришлось обращаться к медикам после того, как я поехал по адресу по твоей наводке.

Нервно сглотнув, Сол на мгновение отвёл взгляд, тут же выругавшись на самого себя за такую реакцию. До какой-то степени они все были в одной лодке, и ему действительно было немного неловко, что всё так сложилось. Но не стоило давать Майку лишний повод желать ему вреда.

\- Ладно, хорошо, – он потёр руками лицо, собираясь с мыслями. – Так, ты хочешь, чтобы мальчик остался у меня на… Сколько?

\- Как минимум, дня два. Может, дольше. Это неидеально, я понимаю, – Майк отреагировал на изменившиеся лица обоих, явно собиравшихся начать возражать. – Но мой основной приоритет сейчас закончить всё дело, я не могу точно сказать, сколько это займёт. Никто не будет искать Джейка здесь. Я буду регулярно выходить на связь.

\- Серьёзно, просто не могу поверить, что ты собираешься втянуть меня в это… А где Пинкман? Старший, я имею в виду. То есть средний. Джесси, короче. Если его брат здесь…

С лица Джейка сбежало радостное выражение, и он резко погрустнел, опустив голову. Майк положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая внимание.

\- Джейк, можешь пойти посмотреть телевизор. Мы с тобой ещё поговорим, мне нужно сказать пару слов моему другу, хорошо?

\- Но я… – Джейку хотелось остаться и принять участие в разговоре, посвящённому Джесси, но, заглянув в глаза Майка, он потерял желание спорить. – Ладно.

Дождавшись, пока мальчик пройдёт в комнату и устроиться на диване, Майк крепко сжал локоть Сола и потащил его глубже в квартиру. Слабо ойкая и кривясь от болезненно сильной хватки пальцев, Гудман не пытался сопротивляться, хотя и внутренне негодовал от такого обращения в собственном доме.

\- Слушай, Джимми, я не хочу тратить время здесь с тобой. Я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, где сейчас Пинкман, и в последнее время ты явно общался с Уайтом чаще, чем я. Лучше бы тебе уже определиться, на чьей стороне ты играешь, ясно? – теперь, без свидетелей их общения, Майк стал ещё менее дружелюбным. – Я доверяю тебе мальчика, потому что надеюсь, в тебе ещё осталось что-то кроме жажды наживы. Если всё пойдёт не так, и у меня не получится вытащить Джесси, найди способ вернуть его родителям.

Сол скривился от обиды. Ну естественно деньги для него не самое важное! Ну, то есть важное, конечно, но не настолько же, чтобы не позаботиться о ребёнке, если необходимо. Хотя у него были сотни возражений, начиная от элементарного отсутствия в него в доме детской одежды до того, что он не желает рисковать быть обвинённым в киднеппинге. Но спорить с Майком в таком настроении было не только бесполезно, но и опасно.

\- Просто для записи, я хочу сказать, что сразу возражал против всех идей Уолтера, – он примиряюще поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя полное согласие. – Конечно, я позабочусь о парнишке, без проблем. Могу я ещё чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Сейчас это всё, что мне от тебя нужно, – Майк развернулся было, чтобы вернуться к Джейку, но притормозил, поворачиваясь обратно. – Нет, ещё одно. Найди хорошего врача, который не будет задавать лишних вопросов и сможет приехать, когда я позову. Не из тех, что сотрудничают с Фрингом.

\- ОК, без проблем.

Сол потянулся следом за Майком, прошедшим в гостиную и остановившимся рядом с Джейком, с трудом присев на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне глаз.

\- Джейк, я знаю, что с первого взгляда этот тип не вызывает доверия, – он кивнул в сторону стоящего в проёме Сола, не обращая внимания на его возмущённое «эй!». – Со второго, впрочем, тоже. Но всё будет в порядке, ты можешь спокойно оставаться с ним. А я верну Джесси. Договорились?

\- Вы точно его вернёте? – глаза Джейка говорили о том, что он жаждет уверений и обещаний, и внезапно, несмотря на другой цвет глаз и разницу возраста он жутко напомнил Майку Джесси, ждущего с широко распахнутыми ресницами похвалы и одобрения, но в глубине души ожидающего тумаков.

\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Проводив Майка до двери, Сол некоторое время постоял в коридоре, раздумывая над тем, что делать дальше. В дверь снова постучали. Вернувшись в гостиную с пакетом с горячими коробочками китайской еды, Сол добродушно развёл руки в стороны.

\- Ну, Джейк, надеюсь, ты любишь удон с креветками!

***

Несколько раз Джесси просыпался только для того, чтобы съесть горсть таблеток, предлагаемых Тоддом или просто вырубиться от невыносимой боли, пока наконец он не открыл глаза с ощущением, что нечто, раздирающее его бедный мозг, немного утихло и улеглось в голове, готовое в любой момент снова выпустить когти. Обведя комнату мутным взглядом и обнаружив, что сейчас он один, попытался пошевелиться. Осторожно приподнявшись с помощью рук, замирая каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что головная боль вот-вот снова оживёт, он смог сесть, облокотившись о спинку кровати. Ногу тоже дёргало болью, и он откинул одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на конечность, от колена и ниже плотно обёрнутую бинтами вместе с фиксирующей ногу шиной, о которой говорил Тодд. О побеге точно можно было забыть надолго. Но он чувствовал себя слишком хреново для того, чтобы сейчас сильно переживать из-за этого. Главное, Джейк смог сбежать.

В кои-то веки Джесси смог что-то сделать правильно, и теперь ощущал почти умиротворение от этого факта. Конечно, из-за него Джейк и попал во всю эту передрягу, но, возможно, его старания всё исправить как-то зачтутся в небесной канцелярии. Не то чтобы это могло перевесить огромную чашу всего остального дерьма, но было приятно почувствовать себя хоть немного хорошим человеком перед лицом весьма вероятной скорой смерти. Хотя странно, если бы его хотели просто убить, для чего было лечить?

В любом случае, теперь он совсем ничего не может сделать, так к чему тратить силы на переживания? Можно продолжать утешаться мыслями о том, что все остальные важные люди тоже в порядке. Мистер Уайт должен был уехать, Майк скорее всего тоже цел, вряд ли Кенни бы так сильно взбесился, если бы ему удалось его убить. Какой короткий список тех, о ком Джесси мог переживать.

Он заставил себя сморгнуть слёзы, понимая, что плач ничего не исправит, только спровоцирует очередной приступ боли. Если бы он мог начать сначала, всё бы было по-другому. Он нашёл бы способ исправить отношения с родителями, завёл бы новых друзей, которые не употребляют, занялся бы чем-нибудь, что приносило бы людям настоящую радость, а не чёртов кайф. Хотя, скорее всего, всё равно бы напортачил, как-нибудь по-другому. Но Майк говорил, что верит в него. Что ошибаться нормально, и, если не снимать с себя ответственность, можно достичь чего-то хорошего. Джесси прикрыл глаза, воспроизводя утешающе звучащий голос Майка у себя в голове.

Возможно, он снова отключился и открыл глаза, когда раздался лёгкий скрип двери. В комнату зашёл Тодд, сжимая в руках кружку, от которой поднимался горячий пар и разливался приятный запах еды. У Джесси в животе заурчало, хотя до этого он абсолютно не испытывал голода, слишком давно ел в последний раз, и организм уже перестал ожидать невозможного.

\- Я тебе тут суп заварил, быстрорастворимый. Больным, вроде, суп рекомендуется, – с важностью сообщил Тодд, устраиваясь на краю кровати. – Ты смотрю уже садишься, это хорошо.

Он помог Джесси зажать кружку в обеих руках, и он с трудом поднёс её к губам, чтобы сделать глоток. Рот тут же обожгло, видимо, Тодд буквально только что залил смесь из пакетика крутым кипятком, и в желудок плюхнулся болезненный шар тепла. Глаза заслезились, и Джесси зашмыгал носом.

\- Давай-давай, – Тодд не дал ему опустить кружку, поддержав её под дном. – Тебе нужно выздоравливать и набираться сил. Так что пей до конца.

\- Очень горячо, – выдохнул Джесси, но послушно поднёс кружку обратно к губам, и начал осторожно дуть, пытаясь остудить суп до приемлемой температуры. Его руки дрожали, как будто время повернулось вспять, и его снова мучала ломка, пока он пытался совладать с вилкой, чтобы воткнуть её в предложенный Майком мясной рулет. Он заставил себя сделать ещё один маленький глоточек под пристальным взглядом Тодда.

\- Молодец, – от одобрения Тодда захотелось выплюнуть суп обратно, но Джесси сдержался. Зато парень начал казаться по-настоящему довольным, как будто ему удалось накормить капризного ребёнка. Он устроился поудобнее, опираясь на подставленные позади спины руки, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за Джесси. – Знаешь, я хотел спросить. Почему ты пытался убить Кенни?

Джесси чуть не подавился очередным глотком супа. Вот уж чего он не ожидал, так это что кто-то будет интересоваться мотивами его поступка. Тем более что они были более чем очевидны. Но, судя по ожидающему ответа взгляду Тодда, не для всех.

\- Он ведь тебе нравился, – пока он подбирал слова, Тодд выдал следующее утверждение, от которого у Джесси чуть не отпала челюсть. – Ты сам его целовал тогда, в коридоре.

Джесси бы решил, что над ним просто издеваются, но, кажется, Тодда действительно интересовал ответ.

\- Ну, я… Он пытался навредить Джейку. Я должен был его защитить, – Джесси попытался дать максимально нейтральный ответ. Неожиданно в голову пришла мысль, что, хоть Тодд и явно странный, возможно, это можно использовать, чтобы наладить с ним контакт. – Ты ведь тоже не хотел, чтобы с Джейком что-то случилось, да? Ты заботился о нём, пока он был здесь. Как обо мне сейчас.

\- Джейк хороший мальчик, – Тодд пожал плечами. – Я не желал ему вреда. Но Кенни один из нас. Так что это было глупо с твоей стороны.

Он неожиданно поднялся, заставив Джесси вздрогнуть. В контексте разговора он бы не удивился, если бы дело закончилось рукоприкладством. Но Тодд просто прошёлся к столику с лекарствами.

\- Допивай свой суп. Я вколю тебе ещё антибиотика. Так быстрее подействует, чем с таблетками.

Суп немного остыл, и Джесси смог сделать ещё несколько глотков без проблем, но больше в него не влезало, хотя в кружке и осталось больше половины бульона.

\- Могу я закончить позже?

\- Остынет же, – к счастью, Тодд не стал его принуждать, поставив чашку рядом с кроватью, и поднимая уже приготовленный шприц, на который Джесси скосился с нескрываемой тревогой в глазах. Конечно, он и раньше не мог контролировать, что именно Тодд ему даёт, но сейчас он был в достаточно осознанном состоянии, чтобы переживать о последствиях этого укола. – Давай, не бойся. Почувствуешь себя намного лучше.

С трудом, стараясь не тревожить больную ногу, Джесси слегка повернулся набок, позволяя Тодду откинуть одеяло и чуть приспустить его боксёры. Слегка дёрнувшись от укола (руку Тодда никак нельзя было назвать лёгкой), он вытерпел процедуру и перекатился обратно на спину. Неожиданно Тодд оказался очень близко, намного ближе, чем было бы комфортно. Джесси испуганно замер, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. В голове тут же заметались нехорошие мысли, что Тодд видимо не просто так про Кенни спрашивал. Он так надеялся, что сможет относительно спокойно пожить, пока тот не вернётся… Неужели все в этой шайке нацистов такие же извращенцы?

Успев уже избавиться от шприца, Тодд поднял обе руки и обхватил ими лицо Джесси, мягко поглаживая большими пальцами и заставляя его зажмурится от неловкости.

\- У тебя очень нежная кожа. Синяки, наверное, быстро появляются, да? – не смущаясь, Тодд продолжал к нему прикасаться, нежно проведя пальцем по ресницам закрытых глаз. – Ты не переживай. Даже если Кенни не захочет больше тебя видеть, я о тебе позабочусь. Мы могли бы хорошо проводить время вместе. Что ты любишь делать?

\- Я… Я не знаю.

\- Да брось, ты же что-то делаешь в свободное время? Нельзя варить метамфетамин круглые сутки.

\- Я… люблю… Видеоигры, - выдавил наконец Джесси после того, как чужие настырные пальцы прошлись по его потрескавшимся губам.

\- Ой, я никогда не играл. Не думаю, что дядя Джек разрешит приставку, он не любит такие штуки. Что-нибудь ещё?

\- Рисовать. Рисовать мне тоже нравится, – Джесси задался вопросом, не будет ли Тодд заставлять его перебирать варианты, пока они не дойдут до того, что он задумал. Только что это будет?

\- О! Рисовать это здорово, – неожиданно руки исчезли, и спустя несколько секунд Джесси рискнул приоткрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Тодд пристально разглядывает его лежащую поверх одеяла руку. Он прикоснулся к скорпиону на запястье, и Джесси прям пожалел, что это всего лишь чернила, а не настоящее существо, которое могло бы его ужалить. – Мы могли бы нарисовать что-нибудь вместе. Свастика получилась хорошо, но это так просто. Можно выбрать что-нибудь более красивое.

\- Да, наверное… – чувства умиротворённости и готовности ко всему, что дальше для него приготовила судьба, окончательно растворились без остатка. Джесси дико хотел оказаться где угодно, кроме этого места. Или хотя бы чтобы Тодд ушёл и не вернулся.

\- Только тебе придётся постараться убедить дядю Джека, что ему не нужно тебя убивать. Он хотел с тобой поговорить, – Тодд наконец совсем перестал к нему прикасаться и заглянул в глаза, озабоченно нахмурившись. – Не спорь с ним, хорошо? Он в плохом настроении последние пару дней.

Джесси тактично промолчал на тему того, что если Джек хочет его убить, а Тодд предлагает убедить его в обратном, то спорить вероятно придётся. Не то чтобы Джесси собирался это делать. Перспектива пребывать живым здесь дальше казалась довольно пугающей. Но и умирать не хотелось. От внутреннего смятения и безнадёжности снова накатил приступ головной боли, и, пока Тодд приводил в порядок тумбочку с лекарствами, Джесси почувствовал, как веки снова тяжелеют и закрываются. Тело отчаянно нуждалось в восстановлении, и сопротивляться этому было невозможно.

***

Уолтер наотрез отказался встречаться где-либо, кроме людного общественного места, и в целом его паранойя разыгралась с новой силой. Отчасти признавая правоту Майка в том, что этот разговор должен состояться, он не мог избавиться от навязчивых мыслей о гигантской продуманной махинации с целью устранить его. Конечно, это было не так. Джесси не смог бы сыграть в таком грандиозном спектакле против него. И всё равно, он терзался противоречиями до последнего момента, пока не надел шляпу и не сел в машину Эрмантраута.

Теперь отступать было поздно, и он позволил ледяному спокойствию и самоуверенности Хайзенберга охватить себя. Что было нелегко, особенно после сцены перед посадкой в машину, когда Майк заставил его вытянуть руки в стороны и тщательно обследовал на предмет наличия опасных предметов, после чего изъял приобретённый незаконным путём пистолет, которым Уолтер так долго тренировался пользоваться в ожидании именно этого дня.

В Лос Поллос было достаточно много людей. Уолтер начал было оглядываться в поисках свободного столика, желательно где-то в углу, но Майк подпихнул его в спину, призывая двигаться вглубь заведения.

\- Бога ради, никто с тобой здесь ничего не сделает, – если раньше он бы просто последовал указаниям, то сейчас Уолт обернулся и смерил Майка взглядом, дожидаясь, пока тот неохотно уберёт руку с его плеча, и только потом проследовал по знакомому маршруту в кабинет Фринга.

Тот ожидал их прибытия, сидя за рабочим столом, с обычным сосредоточенно-отрешённым видом разбираясь с бумагами. Только одна тонкая, едва заметная полоска между бровями выдавала, что на самом деле до полного душевного спокойствия Фрингу было далеко. По крайней мере, Уолту хотелось думать, что дело обстояло так, утверждать наверняка было сложно. Было бы приятно увидеть своего невозмутимого соперника, а он сейчас уже не мог воспринимать Густаво Фринга иначе, выбитым из колеи.

Еле заметно кивнув, показав, что обратил внимание на их появление, Фринг ещё около минуты продолжал что-то помечать в документах. Типичная игра, демонстрирующая, кто здесь босс, а кто лакей, вынужденный дожидаться, пока вышестоящий закончит свои, несомненно, важные дела. Несмотря на то, что Уолт хорошо понимал всю подноготную жеста и мог бы лишь усмехнуться дешевизне и избитости приёма, он ощутил нарастающее раздражение. Банальным или нет было поведение Фринга, он был вынужден играть по его правилам, а, значит, Уолт проигрывал.

Наконец, бумаги были отложены в сторону, и Фринг поднял на посетителей мертвенно-холодный взгляд своих акульих глаз. Как Уолтер не пытался внутренне бодриться и делать вид, что образ Фринга, сбрасывающего маску дружелюбия, его не пугает, всё равно мгновенно стало не по себе.

\- Итак, – Фринг положил руки на стол и переплёл между собой длинные тонкие пальцы. Образ акулы в голове Уолтера сменился ассоциацией с ядовитым пауком. – Насколько я понимаю, в ближайшие несколько дней лаборатория остаётся не функциональной. И нам до сих пор не известно точное расположение Пинкмана.

В этом месте Фринг выдержал некоторую паузу, будто собираясь с мыслями, чтобы продолжить говорить, но Уолтер чувствовал направленное на себя пристальное внимание. По словам Майка, пока что Гас ничего не знал о том, что Джесси успел его предупредить, а значит, и обо всех хаотичных действиях Уолтера по спасению семьи и инстинктивного первого намерения сбежать. Это давало некоторое преимущество и открывало возможности для выбора. Можно было попытаться изобразить искренность и лояльность, признаться в своих грехах и напирать на возможность восстановить доверительные отношения между ними путём искупления. Но есть вещи, которые не подлежат восстановлению. Они уже никогда не смогут доверять друг другу. Поэтому пока что Уолтер не собирался легко сдавать это своё единственное преимущество: знание о чём-то, чего не знает Фринг.

Лицо Уолтера исказилось в выражении вполне настоящего беспокойства.

\- Что с Джесси? Где он? Чёрт побери, мне казалось, что мы уже разобрались с тем, что без Джесси…

\- Хватит! – Фринг разъединил пальцы и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Вспышка была неожиданной и нетипичной, но раздражённая гримаса на лице Гаса так быстро разгладилась, как будто её и не было вовсе, как будто ничего и не произошло. Приняв прежнюю позу, Фринг снова заговорил спокойным голосом. – Я не имею ни малейшего отношения к исчезновению Пинкмана. И, как и ты, желаю, чтобы он вернулся к нам в целости и сохранности.

Уолтер еле сдержал ухмылку злорадного удовлетворения. Он так и думал, что Фринг сам не станет устраивать триумфальное разоблачение, раскидываться обвинениями и вытаскивать наружу всё грязное бельё. Как ни крути, раз за разом всё сводилось к тому, что они застряли в патовой ситуации друг с другом. Уолтер не мог уйти, а Фринг не мог остаться без химика. Конечно, в долгосрочной перспективе заменить одного человека намного легче, чем найти способ избавиться от нависшей над Уолтом угрозы, но по крайней мере сейчас он мог продолжать использовать свой козырь, чтобы выиграть время.

\- Тем не менее, мы не можем позволить себе полную остановку производства до окончательного решения всех возникших проблем. Так что я надеюсь, что, с помощью Майка, ты сможешь организовать временную лабораторию. Я не ожидаю тех же объёмов продукта, и, всё же, рассчитываю на максимум возможного в сложившихся обстоятельствах, – сделав многозначительную паузу, Фринг посмотрел на обоих, убеждаясь, что общий посыл достиг цели, и все поняли предстоящую задачу. После чего снова сосредоточил пронзительный взгляд на Уолтере. – А теперь, Майк, дай нам пару минут, пожалуйста.

Не удержавшись, Уолт кинул на Майка быстрый взгляд, и успел заметить на его лице выражение неодобрения. Позволив себе короткий вздох, в котором, благодаря многолетнему опыту оттачивания таких бессловесных средств выражения эмоций, легко читалось это недовольство, Майк поднялся с кресла у стены и вышел за дверь.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, и, как ни странно, но в этом напряжённом изучении Уолтеру было достаточно комфортно. Наконец-то они снова встретились лицом к лицу, и у него появилась возможность вести свою игру напрямую, а не оттираться на заднем плане в ожидании неизбежного конца.

\- Я буду говорить прямо. Между нами сложились напряжённые отношения, многое было сделано и сказано, – Уолтер не сумел сдержать удивлено поползшие вверх брови. Не то чтобы он не ожидал откровенного разговора, но всё же странно было предполагать, что Фринг будет выражать сожаление о неудачном прошлом. Словно услышав его мысли, Фринг продолжил. – Этого не вернуть, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из нас принял бы иные решения, если бы была возможность. Но я предлагаю смотреть в будущее.

Уолтер прикусил язык, с которого готовы были слететь злые слова, что для него это будущее в глазах Фринга явно продлится не дольше того момента, как ему удастся вернуть обратно Джесси. Но Фринг слишком прагматичен и, понимая, что этого может не произойти, не готов пока выпускать из рук полезные активы. Только, произнеся это вслух, ничего не добиться.

\- Это всё, чего я хочу, – Уолт смягчил выражение лица, позволив тревоге вылезти на поверхность, хоть внутри и продолжало закипать недовольство от вынужденной демонстрации подчинения. – Должен признать, все обстоятельства нашей последней встречи заставили меня сильно нервничать. Я лишь хочу подчеркнуть, что меня более чем устраивали условия, на которых мы начали вести дела, и всё то безумие, что произошло позже… Вы не правы, если бы у меня была возможность удержать Джесси от его бездумных действий и найти лучший способ решения наших проблем, я бы сделал это, и мне жаль, что пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

Хождение по тонкому лезвию бритвы, учитывая, что Фринг знал о заигрываниях Уолтера с бандой нацистов, но им предстояло работать вместе, и даже если весь план со спасением Джесси сработает безупречно, и мальчик уедет отсюда, это будет означать, что больше некому прикрывать его спину. И тогда лишь вопрос времени, когда найдутся другие «повара» ему на замену. Поэтому исправить отношения было необходимо, хоть это и казалось практически безнадёжным делом.

Судя по поскучневшим и не изменившим выражения всё таким же холодным глазам Фринга, пока получалось не очень успешно.

\- Итак… О будущем? – переспросил Уолтер, перекидывая эстафетную палочку разговора обратно, нарочито уступая возможность Фрингу говорить о главном и выставлять свои условия.

\- Я хочу дать последний шанс этому сотрудничеству. Даю слово, что ты и твоя семья будете в безопасности. Всё остаётся по-прежнему, ты занимаешься приготовлением, мои люди выполняют остальное, ты получаешь деньги. Но мы оба также понимаем, что, учитывая состояние твоего здоровья, бесконечно так продолжаться не сможет. Как по-твоему, сколько ещё времени у тебя осталось?

Разговор снова свернул в неожиданное для Уолтера русло и заставил его задуматься. К такому щедрому предложению он не был готов, и не собирался так легко верить сказанным словам. Конечно, Гас сейчас скажет, что угодно, лишь бы притупить его бдительность. Но и намёки про его здоровье далеко неслучайны, и нетрудно было догадаться, к чему это ведёт.

\- У меня ремиссия. Трудно предсказать дальнейшее развитие событий, – осторожно ответил он.

\- Но я так понимаю, угроза возвращения болезни сохраняется? Каков прогноз в таком случае?

\- Около полугода, – он вспомнил неприятный на фоне всеобщей радости разговор наедине со врачом, который объяснил, что, несмотря на всё предпринятое, болезнь ещё может вернуться, и, скорее всего, будет развиваться быстрее, а шансы на выздоровление намного снизятся.

\- В таком случае, предлагаю следующую сделку. Ты работаешь до тех пор, пока позволяет состояние здоровья, но, как только станет известно, что рак вернулся, если это случится, ты обучишь моих людей своей формуле. Это приемлемые условия?

Помедлив несколько мгновений, деля вид, что раздумывает, Уолтер кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия, закрепляющего соглашение. Он искал перемирия и получил его. А что будет дальше… Впереди ещё много времени.

***

Комнату заполнил резкий табачный запах, вторгшийся в его очередной сон без сновидений, и Джесси открыл глаза с острым чувством тревоги и опасности. В затемнённом помещении резко выделялся ярко-красный огонёк сигареты, торчащей в уголке губ Джека. Он сидел рядом с кроватью Джесси на поскрипывающем деревянном стуле, молча изучая лежащего. При мысли о том, сколько времени он вот так пролежал под этим взглядом, сразу стало ещё более неуютно. Впрочем, тут же накатила страшная дурнота, и стало не до того. Джесси невольно застонал, прижимая здоровую руку к лицу и ощущая, как болезненно дёргается желудок. Видимо, суп не очень хотел спокойно усваиваться. Лоб ощущался горячим и мокрым. С трудом сглотнув и проведя ладонью вбок, утирая пот и сдвигая липкие пряди волос, он услышал голос Джека.

\- Что, хреново? – сочувствия в вопросе не было ни на йоту, скорее злорадное удовлетворение. – В следующий раз будешь лучше думать, прежде чем что-то делать.

\- В следующий раз? – переспросил Джесси, вспоминая недавний (хотя как знать, сколько времени прошло?) разговор с Тоддом. – Значит, вы меня не убьёте?

\- Может, и нужно было бы, – Джек продолжал курить, ещё больше расплываясь перед глазами Джесси в клубах дыма. – Твой партнёр утверждает, что без него ты нихрена не умеешь. Это правда?

Сердце Джесси ёкнуло и сжалось от нахлынувших противоречивых эмоций. Как ни странно, первым полоснуло острое чувство обиды. Как обычно, мистер Уайт поливает его говном, ничего нового, казалось бы, а каждый раз больно, как в первый, когда он так искренне радовался за ремиссию напарника и хотел попросить совета, а в итоге получил скандал и обвинения в бездарном плагиате на ровном месте.

Следующим почти сразу нахлынули тревога и страх. Значит, мистер Уайт не уехал? Он всё ещё пытается поддерживать контакт с нацистами? Но ведь это небезопасно. На что он рассчитывает? Неужели он всё ещё не отказался от плана устранить Фринга их руками? Это явно не могло закончиться хорошо.

Наконец, был робкий проблеск надежды. Что бы там мистер Уайт не говорил, он ведь его не бросит? Он обязательно придумает способ вытащить Джесси. Правда, не совсем понятно, для чего ему понадобилось при этом принижать его способности, но мистеру Уайту виднее, как вести переговоры. Должен ли только Джесси согласиться? Или оспаривать? Слишком сложные вопросы для его измученного болью и температурой мозга.

\- У меня получается не так хорошо, как у него, но я могу варить мет, если речь об этом, – с трудом он подыскал подходящий, на его взгляд, компромисс между этими вариантами, и облегчённо прикрыл глаза, устав от предпринятых усилий.

\- Так он просто вредный старик, не желающий уступать дорогу юному дарованию, а? – судя по голосу, Джек слегка усмехнулся, но тут же резко придвинулся ближе и больно схватил его за руку, сжимая запястье с такой силой, что Джесси почти ожидал услышать хруст кости. Испуганно ойкнув от боли, он уставился на Джека во все глаза. – Слушай, пацан, у меня из-за тебя уже слишком много проблем. Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть настроение или желание возиться с тобой, советую подумать ещё раз. Завтра привезут оборудование, которое Кенни заказал. И ты начнёшь готовить, мне плевать, если ты будешь это делать с костылём. Ясно? Тут тебе не санаторий.

Джесси всхлипнул от боли и кивнул, не доверяя собственному голосу. Хотя он абсолютно не представлял себе, как сможет не то что работать, а хотя бы встать с кровати и добраться до места варки.

\- Вот и хорошо.

Джек выпустил его руку, и кисть тут же запульсировала, наполняясь кровью из пережатых сосудов. Джесси понимал, что никто здесь с ним не будет разговаривать иначе, чем с позиции силы, и он совершенно не может повлиять на то, как долго это будет продолжаться. Но если у мистера Уайта есть план… Он же не будет тянуть с его воплощением?

\- Могу я спросить? – Джек начал было подниматься со стула, но немного задержался, что Джесси воспринял, как согласие. – Когда Кенни вернётся?

Джек расхохотался, и, оставив было вопрос без ответа, встал и направился к выходу из комнаты. Уже на пороге он обернулся, и проговорил голосом, в котором снова слышалось мрачное веселье.

\- Не переживай, думаю, ты об этом узнаешь первым.

***

Уолтер подъехал к длинному невысокому зданию, напоминающему склад, и остановил машину рядом с другими чёрными автомобилями. Медленно повернув ключ зажигания, заглушая мотор, он сделал несколько размеренных глубоких вздохов, собираясь и настраиваясь на нужное настроение. Несмотря на палящую жару, он был в наглухо застёгнутой куртке, на лицо падала тень от шляпы, делая выражение его лица ещё более резким и суровым. Наконец он протянул руку к ручке и вышел из машины. Длинная тень тут же упала на асфальт, напомнив ему сцену из старых вестернов, в которых показывается силуэт героя на песке, и его рука, готовая выхватить пистолет из кобуры.

Прихватив с собой небольшой кейс с заднего сидения, он направился ко входу в здание. Его свободная от ноши рука была глубоко погружена в карман куртки.

План был готов к осуществлению ещё несколько дней назад, но внезапным препятствием стало то, что Джек, до которого Уолтер мучительно долго не мог дозвониться, тянул с назначением встречи, и только буквально накануне дал отмашку. Это настораживало, поскольку Уолтер не мог понять, с чем связана такая задержка и раздражённый тон Джека по телефону, но главное, что встреча наконец должна была состояться. Он мысленно попросил Джесси потерпеть ещё немного, изо всех сил надеясь, что он не обращается в пустоту.

На входе его встретил человек, кивнувший в сторону ближайшей комнаты. Там было светло и просторно, вокруг широкого стола стояло несколько человек, а Джек опирался на стол, лениво поигрывая зажигалкой. Он вскинул голову, внимательно оглядев вошедшего Уолтера. От живого, хищного ума в его взгляде Уолту на мгновение стало не по себе.

\- Не жарковато ли? – Джек кивнул на куртку Уолта, и взглянул на одного из своих людей, который двинулся было в его сторону.

\- Что ж поделать, – Уолт вытащил руку из кармана и отвёл чуть в сторону, слегка пожимая плечами. – В моём возрасте даже в такие дни кости морозит.

На лице Джека отразилось некоторое сомнение, но вид Уолтера был такой спокойный и даже будто расслабленный, что он слегка поднял руку, и почти вплотную подошедший к нему мужчина отступил на пару шагов назад.

\- Ладно, Хейзенберг. Перейдём к делу. Где мой мет и деньги?

Вместо ответа Уолтер водрузил кейс на стол, положил его плашмя и подтолкнул ближе к Джеку. Тот ловко перехватил, перевернул его лицевой стороной к себе и щёлкнул замочками, откидывая крышку. Внутри покоились плотно уложенные рядом друг с другом упаковки с ярко-голубым веществом, сулившим такие большие деньги, за которые испокон веков многие люди не считали зазорным перегрызать друг другу глотки. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Джек аккуратно ножичком сделал небольшой разрез на одной из упаковок, и достал на небольшую порцию на краюшке лезвия.

Пока продукт проверяли на качество, Джек задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу и снова посмотрел на Хейзенберга.

\- Что ж, это хорошо. А что насчёт денег?

\- А что насчёт Пинкманов? Где они?

\- Ну, Уолтер, – по лицу Джека скользнула неприятная усмешка. – Ты же не ожидал, что я привезу двух разыскиваемых парней практически в центр города? Мы поговорим о них только после того, как я увижу свои деньги.

\- Они живы? – он ощущал себя абсолютно уверенно в каждом этапе плана, кроме этого, самого хрупкого и важного момента.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – деланно оскорбился Джек. – Я не стал бы брать столько за трупы.

Не тот ответ, который мог бы успокоить Уолта, но хоть что-то.

\- Деньги в багажнике.

\- Может, тогда дашь мне ключи? – с улыбкой на лице Джек протянул руку с открытой ладонью, но Уолтер успел заметить его взгляд, брошенный на того самого человека, который должен был его обыскать при входе. Адреналин обострял чувства до предела, в том числе значительно расширял возможности периферического зрения, так что Уолт уловил движение краем глаза. Человек явно неспроста завёл руку за спину. Значит, вот как Джек решил завершить эту встречу. Получить всё и пристрелить его, как бешенную собаку. Разумно, скорее всего, Уолт бы и сам поступил также. Но он по другую сторону, и не собирается так легко сдаваться.

\- Думаю, мы ещё не договорили, – сердце с упоением застучало чаще, когда Уолтер поднял руку и потянул за язычок молнии, раскрывая куртку. Распахнув её полы, он предъявил удивлённому взгляду Джека и остальных скрытую под ней жилетку, чьи множественные карманы были укомплектованы помигивающими красными лампами устройствами. Пока никто не успел опомнится, он быстро сунул руку в карман и вытащил детонатор, удобно лёгший в ладонь, и нажал на кнопку большим пальцем. – Если я отпущу, тут всё взлетит на воздух.

Прошло несколько ошеломлённых секунд, прежде чем Джек расхохотался, и это была совсем не та реакция, которую Уолтер ожидал, хотя кто может точно предсказать, как человек отреагирует на подобную ситуацию. Впрочем, реакция Джека объяснилась достаточно быстро.

\- Серьёзно, Хейзенберг? Ты думаешь, я куплюсь на эту чушь? – презрительно сплюнув прямо на пол, Джек кивнул своему человеку. – Это херня, давай, пристрели его.

\- Ты уверен? – проговорил Уолтер, приподнимая бровь. – Готов поставить на это свою жизнь?

Человек, которому отдали приказ, явно колебался, вызывая раздражение главаря.

\- Да не гони! Насмотрелся дешёвых боевиков и думаешь, меня это напугает? Скажи честно, как ты вообще решился бросить свою добропорядочную жизнь честного гражданина, а, Уолтер? Увидел в новостях, сколько денег забирают у мелких барыг при облаве и решил, что сможешь лучше? – по лицу Уолта пробежала тень, заставившая Джека усмехнуться ещё шире. – Ну, поздравляю, теперь ты тоже попадёшь в телевизор. Почётный семьянин и бывший учитель химии пропал без вести… Сам понимаешь.

\- Ты думаешь, мне есть, что терять, поэтому я не рискнул бы. Но ты не так хорошо меня знаешь, Джек. Я старый человек. И у меня терминальная стадия рака лёгких, – настала очередь Уолта улыбаться, глядя на то, как резко меняется выражение лица Джека. – К слову о том, почему я решил этим заняться. Знаешь, сколько стоит одна процедура химиотерапии? А сколько стоит отправить двоих детей учиться в колледж?

Джек молчал, видимо, не находя, что ответить, и торжествующая улыбка Хейзенберга ширилась на лице Уолтера. Всё его существо трепетало, осознавая риски, которыми себя подвергает, но мозг работал чётко и быстро, и это было прекрасно.

\- Вот что сейчас произойдёт. Мы сядем в ваши машины и поедем туда, где вы держите Джесси. Я заберу его и Джейка, мет и деньги сможете оставить себе, мне наплевать. Но Джесси принадлежит мне.

***

Напряжённо сжимая руль, Майк внимательно следил за помигивающими точками на экране устройства, обозначавшими местоположение Уолтера и кейса. На сей раз он не мог позволить себе рисковать, поэтому решил закрепить маячок не только в подкладке куртки Уайта, на тот случай, если они найдут способ таки избавиться от него, но и под обивкой внутренней изнанки кейса, в который лично укладывал отобранные из готовой к отправке партии Лос Поллос упаковки мета. Если всё пройдёт, как задумано, он вернёт товар на место. Если же нет… Возможно, ему больше не придётся об этом беспокоиться.

Конечно, он мог бы посадить за руль кого-нибудь из своих ребят и отслеживать ход операции в качестве пассажира, больше сосредоточившись на действиях всей группы, но ему необходимо было максимально активное участие. Верный глок в подплечной кобуре согревал его бок, и он буквально горел от желания наконец использовать его против ублюдков.

Наконец, точки на экране пришли в движение, и Майк предупредил группу о выдвижении по радио, настроенному на зашифрованную волну. Было решено двигаться в максимальном отдалении, чтобы у нацистов не могло возникнуть и тени подозрения, что их преследуют, и в дело соответственно включён кто-либо ещё, кроме Уолтера.

Под шинами мелькали мили асфальтированной дороги. Они всё больше удалялись от центра города, пока не покинули его совсем, двигаясь в том самом направлении, где Майк подобрал Джейка. Он не счёл нужным сообщать Уолтеру об этом факте, опасаясь, что его изощрённый мозг постарается использовать и это знание каким-либо неприятным образом.

Он каждый день исправно созванивался с Солом и выслушивал его нытьё о том, что ребёнок конечно послушный, но он не нанимался быть нянькой. Впрочем, к его удивлению, было полное ощущение, что ноет Гудман больше для порядка, поскольку настоящего негодования в его голосе слышно не было. Слыша на заднем плане звонкий голос мальчика, заявлявшего, что сегодня его очередь выбирать фильм, Майк даже думал о том, что гораздо более несчастным Сол будет выглядеть, когда придётся расстаться с юным подопечным.

Говорить приходилось и с самим Джейком, убеждая его потерпеть ещё немного. Очень тяжело было удерживаться от прямых обещаний, оставалось только бесконечно терпеливо раз за разом повторять, что он делает всё необходимое.

И вот наконец это происходило. Точки на экране замедлились и остановились совсем. Майк притормозил и медленно остановился на обочине, не желая внезапно выскочить из-за поворота и быть увиденным. За ним остановилось ещё несколько машин, наполненных его людьми.

\- Майк? – Тайрус на соседнем сидении взялся за рацию и вопросительно посмотрел на главного.

\- Дай мне бинокль. Проведём небольшую разведку.

***

Решётчатые металлические ворота распахнулись, и они заехали на территорию лагеря. Дорога проходила в напряжённом молчании, никого особо не тянуло на разговоры, и Уолтер, поглядывая на злое лицо сидящего рядом с ним на заднем сидении Джека, в кои-то веки решил не подливать масла в огонь.

Когда все выбрались из машины, Джек коротко кивнул в сторону одной из построек, и повёл Уолтера за собой. На улицу из другого здания появилось ещё несколько вооружённых человек, недоумённо переглядывающихся между собой. Взмахом руки Джек велел им держаться подальше.

Они подошли ближе к указанному Джеком строению. Как только распахнулась дверь, в лицо ударил до боли знакомый запах химикатов. В груди Уолтера зажегся было гнев, неужели Джесси в самом деле согласился варить для этих ублюдков?! Но тут же изнутри донёсся душераздирающий приступ кашля, и гнев сменился беспокойством и чувством лёгкого стыда за собственную вспышку. Вряд ли у мальчика был выбор.

\- Пусть Джесси выведут сюда. Мы можем подождать здесь. И где ребёнок? – Уолт не хотел рисковать непредсказуемыми химическими реакциями, которые могли произойти при контакте различных испарений и соединений взрывчатых веществ.

\- Про мальчишку тебе лучше твой парень расскажет, – процедил Джек сквозь зубы. – Фрэнк, давай, скажи Тодду притащить Пинкмана на улицу.

Уолтер нахмурился при пассаже о ребёнке, но решил, что время для дискуссии ещё будет, да и потом, положа руку на сердце, судьба Джесси волновала его гораздо больше, чем его младший брат.

Время ожидания затягивалось, или только казалось таким долгим из-за нараставшего внутреннего напряжения. Он чувствовал, как потеет рука, сжимающая детонатор, и немного тревожился о том, что палец может соскользнуть. Уолт был по-прежнему уверен в своём плане, но приехать сюда было только половиной дела, им необходимо было ещё суметь уйти.

Наконец, дверь снова распахнулась, и сначала из неё показался высокий светловолосый парень, выходящий как-то странно боком. Не сразу Уолтер осознал, что он помогает другому человеку выйти следом за ним. Отчего-то вид Джесси поверг его в шок. Казалось бы, он видел мальчика в разных ситуациях, и многократно избитым, и обдолбанным в жуткой комнате притона, и обритым налысо с шальными глазами посреди собственного разбитого дома, и можно было бы уже привыкнуть, что с ним вечно что-то не так, но каждый раз какие-то глубинные отцовско-собственнические чувства заставляли его сердце сжиматься и чувствовать себя виноватым, таким виноватым. Чёртов мальчишка.

Джесси явно с трудом удерживался на ногах, опираясь о помогавшего ему парня, и слеповато щурился на солнце сквозь светлые ресницы. Его лицо выглядело настолько бледным, как будто в теле не осталось ни одной капли крови, его украшали раздувшиеся синевато-жёлтые синяки. На выходе он снова болезненно закашлялся и поднял ко рту руку, перевязанную какими-то побуревшими бинтами.

\- Джесси, – потрясённо выдохнул Уолт, не сдержав чувства, и парень резко поднял голову, пошатнувшись и вынуждая сопровождавшего его сильнее обхватить за пояс.

\- Мистер Уайт?! – Джесси изумлённо распахнул глаза с настолько сильно полопавшимися сосудами, что прямо сейчас трудно было разглядеть их природную голубизну. Но зато выражение его лица тут же стало настолько обнадёженным и обрадованным, что Уолт ощутил прилив сил и уверенно расправил плечи. В другой ситуации он бы выругал мальчика за использование его имени, но сейчас это не имело принципиального значения.

\- Джесси, ты знаешь, где Джейк? – последовав совету Джека, спросил Уолтер, прокручивая дальнейшие действия в голове.

\- Он… Он сбежал. Вы ничего не слышали про него?? Он не дома? – радостное выражение тут же стёрлось с лица Джесси, как будто резко выключили лампочку, и глаза наполнились слезами. Он и так никогда особо не справлялся с эмоциями, и сейчас подавно был далёк от самоконтроля.

\- Джесси, я не смотрел новости, так что может быть всё в порядке, – поспешно попытался справиться с ситуацией Уолт, отчасти обрадовавшись, что им не придётся находиться здесь дольше необходимого в выяснении этого вопроса. Он обернулся на Джека. – Посадите его в машину.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр, – насмешливо осклабился Джек, видимо, пытаясь удержать видимость того, что ситуация под его контролем и всё происходит по его расчёту, чтобы не растерять авторитет перед своими людьми. – Тодд, тащи его.

Судя по тому, как неловко Джесси подтягивал за собой неестественно прямую ногу, опираясь с её стороны на плечо Тодда, он был травмирован ещё больше, чем Уолт подумал с первого взгляда. Ему очень захотелось забыться и врезать Джеку по его усмехающейся физиономии, но важно не забывать о приоритетах. Ублюдок ещё получит своё. Его задача – вывезти Джесси отсюда. Было жалко наблюдать за тем, как мальчик пытался втиснуться на заднее сидение и шипел от боли, когда нога ударилась о недостаточно широко распахнутую дверцу. Наконец, он заполз внутрь, и в голове Уолта наконец появилась тревожная мысль, что у них возникнет небольшая проблема в ближайшем будущем. Ладно, всё имело смысл решать постепенно.

\- Хорошо. Мы почти закончили. Пусть твои люди заберут мет и деньги, – всё указанное было быстро вытащено из багажника, и Уолт помедлил, переходя к самой критической части. – Джек, мне нужно, чтобы ты сел за руль.

\- А поесть вам с собой не завернуть? – ожидаемо взбесился Джек, сужая глаза до узких еле различимых щёлочек. – С какого бы хрена?

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы твои люди решили расстрелять машину пару метров спустя с твоей же подачи, – максимально сдержанно пояснил Уолтер. – Ты отъедешь с нами совсем немного, а потом мы тебя высадим и поедем себе спокойно дальше. Все остаются в выигрыше. Ты получил всё, о чём мы договаривались, разве нет? Я просто хочу, чтобы мы уехали отсюда живыми.

\- Ты же понимаешь, это не продлится долго. Я вас обоих из-под земли достану всё равно.

\- У тебя определённо есть право попытаться это сделать, – угроза не возымела должного действия, Уолтер по-прежнему оставался возмутительно спокойным. – Думаю, мы сможем выяснить, что из этого выйдет, позже.

\- Тащи свою чёртову задницу в машину, – рыкнул Джек, размашистым шагом подходя к тачке и с громким хлопком закрывая за собой водительскую дверцу.

***

В бинокль Майк наблюдал, как Уолтер садится в машину, и она выезжает с территории нацистского лагеря. Он уже отдал приказ об окружении своим людям, и теперь ему предстояло скорее координировать процесс, а личное вмешательство придётся отложить до того момента, как территория будет очищена.

Хотя ему до безумия хотелось пойти в гущу событий самому, не слишком сдержанная дискуссия с Тайрусом помогла ему прийти к выводу, что он гораздо больше заинтересован в возможности лично проследить благополучное отбытие Джесси и Уолта из лагеря и прикрыть их при необходимости.

Поэтому он на всякий случай достал из багажника верную винтовку, расположился в удобной позиции и приготовился наблюдать за происходящим. Он видел, как Джесси вытащили из пристройки, будто мешок картошки. По крайней мере, мальчик был жив, остальное могло подождать, хотя Майк не мог удержаться от того, чтобы на пробу навести прицел на лысую голову и помечтать о том, что можно было бы нажать на курок и разом избавиться от кучи проблем. Но, разумеется, не сейчас. Более того, наиболее удачный момент был упущен в прошлом.

Он выждал, пока машина отъедет на достаточное расстояние, он поднёс к губам рацию и отдал команду своей группе.

***

Джесси, как мог, съежился на заднем сидении машины, обхватив себя руками. Нога вынужденно оставалась в вытянутом положении, и периодически ему приходилось отрывать руки от плеч, чтобы придерживаться на поворотах. Джек вёл машину злобно и резко, не особенно считаясь с положением пассажиров, хотя Уолт и мягко намекнул ему, что лишняя тряска может неблагополучно сказаться на всех них.

Он никак не мог унять идущую откуда-то глубоко изнутри дрожь. Сложно было разделить, с чем это связано, то ли от переполнявших его чувств, то ли от никак не желавшей отступать болезни. Возможно, если бы Джек дал ему всё-таки возможность отлежаться под присмотром Тодда, лекарства оказали бы нужное воздействие, но необходимость возиться с химикатами без всякой защиты, необходимость целый день торчать в том душном ограниченном пространстве и изо всех сил сосредотачиваться на каждом действии, чтобы всё дело не закончилось большим взрывом, а продукт получился хоть сколько-нибудь годным, потому что это единственное, что могло сохранить ему жизнь, так сильно истощали его силы и нервы, что состояние неуклонно ухудшалось. Его постоянно лихорадило, но даже несмотря на повышенную температуру тела, он отдельно ощущал идущий от руки жар, а необходимость вынужденно нет-нет, да наступать на больную ногу тоже не могла привести ни к чему хорошему.

В конечном итоге, спустя всего несколько дней работы он был настолько вымотан, что с благодарностью принимал любую помощь и послабление от Тодда, забыв про прежние страхи. Пожалуй, он бы совсем не сопротивлялся, если бы Тодд решил всё-таки осуществить свою идею выжечь на его теле что-нибудь ещё, но, по счастью, этого просто не успело произойти.

Появившийся из ниоткуда мистер Уайт казался галлюцинацией его воспалённого мозга, но он всё-таки попробовал с ним заговорить, и даже получил ответ, и вот теперь они неведомым образом оказались в машине. Всё это было чересчур, и Джесси казалось, что он вот-вот отключиться и очнётся в маленькой затхлой комнатке только для того, чтобы Тодд снова потащил его работать.

Но тут машина резко затормозила, и он едва успел выставить руки, чтобы не удариться лицом со всей силы о переднее сидение.

\- Какого хрена там происходит?? – прорычал Джек, и Джесси поначалу вообще не мог понять, о чём он говорит, но постепенно в его словно забитый ватой мозг начали просачиваться раздающиеся на расстоянии выстрелы. – А ну выметайтесь из тачки, вы оба!

Заметив в его руке пистолет, Джесси судорожно вздохнул и вжался поглубже в сидение, пытаясь сообразить, что он может сделать. Он почти забыл о присутствии мистера Уайта и испытал просто невероятное облегчение, когда услышал его голос.

\- Джек, нам нужна машина, – мистер Уайт поднял руку, в которой крепко что-то сжимал. – Бомба по-прежнему у меня, помнишь?

\- Да иди ты нахуй! – Джек резко повернулся и направил пистолет прямо на Джесси, застывшему на месте. Было бы так глупо умереть сейчас, когда свобода так близко. Но он всегда делает сплошные глупости.

\- Джек…

\- Заткнись! Хотел спасти своего парня? Я сейчас прострелю ему башку, и никакого смысла в твоём героическом самопожертвовании не будет, тупой мудак. Я сказал, выметайтесь из тачки.

\- Ладно-ладно! Хорошо, – поняв, что ситуация перешла грань, после которой вести переговоры стало невозможно. – Дай нам минуту.

Быстро выбравшись из машины, мистер Уайт открыл ближайшую к Джесси дверцу и, закинув его руки себе вокруг шеи, помог ему встать на здоровую ногу и осторожно вытащить повреждённую конечность. Толком не дождавшись, пока они захлопнут дверь за собой, Джек резко подал машину назад, лихо разворачиваясь и набирая скорость на пути к лагерю.

Тяжело дыша, Джесси позволил себе полностью опереться на Уолтера, положив голову ему на плечо.

\- Тшш, Джесси, всё хорошо, ты в порядке, – приобняв его свободной рукой, мистер Уайт не побрезговал поцеловать его в грязную макушку. – Всё нормально.

Внезапно раздался какой-то громкий металлический скрежет и, резко подняв голову, Джесси увидел, как машина Джека, явно потеряв управление заметалась по дороге, занеслась и опрокинулась набок, пропахав ещё несколько метров асфальта, прежде чем замереть грудой металлолома.


End file.
